Playing With Fire
by MK-ONE
Summary: The sequel to "Magical Knight" and the final book of the trilogy beginning with" Both More Wondrous and Terrible". Harry's had enough of trying to change to suit the rest of the world. It's time to try changing the world itself.
1. Chapter 1 A broken promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter One: A Broken Promise**

Cool and crisp had been the last days of June. Today, unlike the rest, was warm and bright. The florist had promised they would have the best and her boast had not been an empty one.

'Only The Best', had been the theme amongst those that had been fortunate enough to be chosen to provide catering, entertainment and the like, for the wedding of the surviving two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'.

The wedding was to take place at St. Timothy's. Ron had insisted on that. He had wanted to be as close to Harry as he could be that day.

Ron would not have a best man at his side; if he couldn't have Harry, then it would be no one.

The compromise had been St. Timothy's as the chapel was next to Harry's intended gravesite.

Ah well, even the best laid plans go astray where Harry's concerned…

* * *

"You two!" Molly Weasley spat in warning, planting her fists on her hips. She was glowering at her twin sons who for all their bluster, quailed under their mother's glare.

"I'll have none of your usual shenanigans today." She warned her troublesome twins.

"Certainly not" Fred scoffed, appearing legitimately offended by her accusation.

Molly eyes softened guiltily until Fred's brother added.

"An event such as this merits our finest work. The "usual shenanigans" would never do for such an auspicious occasion as 'ikkle Ronnekins' wedding to the 'brightest witch of our age'." George chimed in winningly.

Molly's eyes narrowed dangerously as her hand drifted toward her wand. Both twins gulped nervously and took an uncertain step back.

"I'm warning you two…" she ground out between clenched teeth," do not shame your family today with any of your juvenile high jinks."

The twins shared a look of utter contempt.

"What do you take us for, woman?" George scowled.

"Juvenile high jinks, indeed?" his twin scoffed in agreement, voicing his displeasure.

"We've matured you know."

"You can expect nothing but 'adult high jinks' from us." Fred clarified.

Molly's eyes turned to slits as she brought her wand to bear.

The twins bolted, but not fast enough.

Molly caught either Fred, or was it George, with a particularly nasty _stinging hex _on the bum and a rather inspired _shrinking charm _on the britches of the other.

Molly pocketed her wand with an appreciative nod at their squealing departure.

* * *

"Hermione, please?" her mother begged.

"I won't and that's final." Hermione growled defiantly.

"You promised." Ginny reminded her.

Ginny wore a shimmering pale, yellow gown that accentuated her auburn tresses. She held her soon-to-be, sister in-laws bouquet out of reach, lest the bride shred it in one of her 'all-to-frequently' occurring tirades.

Hermione's gown was a strapless, off white, form fitting number with a modestly plunging neckline that hinted toward an alluring view of her attributes.

Ginny had reassured her that Ron's eyes would never leave hers, but she knew her brother- his eyes would never leave, well-you know.

Hermione's chestnut locks framed her reddening cheeks, falling in ringlets down her shoulders.

Her cheeks were not reddening because she was a 'blushing bride'.

"Hermione …" Her father added darkly from his place at the door.

Hermione's temper diminished at seeing the look of disapproval on her father's face.

"I…I can't.. he broke his promise." she nearly whined.

Jane Granger pursed her lips knowingly. "Did he? Has he done so? Can you be sure?"

She held Hermione's treasured necklace beckoningly toward her daughter.

It was the necklace that Harry had given her. It had been his mother's necklace. It's stones ironically matched Harry's ,Ron's and Hermione's birthstones. He'd bequeathed it to her, his note stating that the stones symbolized his and Ron's love surrounding her, (her stone rested between theirs).

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's only a matter of time. You heard what the healers said. Harry's never going to get out of that bed. He's never going to wake up. One day he'll just die,… and then this never ending nightmare will finally end." Hermione harrumphed with a hint of despair marring her frustration.

Harry had not died when the healers had canceled the _stasis spell _that they assumed was the only measure still keeping him alive.

He had yet to emerge from his coma and the experts predicted he never would. Eventually, he would fade and die, or so the experts claimed.

Ron and the rest of the world seemed to believe otherwise.

Twice they had rescheduled their nuptials in the vain hope that Harry would emerge from his coma, that somehow he would cheat death again.

Six months later and nothing… well, not nothing, Harry's immense heart was failing and the stasis field could not be reapplied.

Reluctantly, even Ron agreed that they needed to move on. They should wait no longer on starting their life together.

It was, after all, what Harry would want.

Surprisingly, the press had not vilified them for their decision to proceed with their wedding, sans their 'best man'.

The world had waited with baited breath, but even it had finally accepted the inevitable… the **Knight **had fallen.

Only the Unspeakables had yet to abandon Harry to the fates.

Minister Bones had sacked the lot of them after they had defied her ministerial decree to return to duty.

It was her last official act as minister. The press had crucified her, apparently having received some anonymous and rather damning evidence implicating her as being responsible for Harry's having resigned his commission as an Unspeakable and abdicated his initial appointment of Knighthood. Sacking his honor guard had been the last straw as far as the Wizarding public was concerned.

Richard Granger stepped further into the room and gently took the subject of debate, (Hermione's necklace), gently from his wife's grasp and moved intently toward his daughter with an impatient sigh.

"No, daddy!" she cringed back from her advancing father.

Richard Granger continued toward her undaunted by his daughter's warning.

"I don't know about this, "Merlin", you magic folk are always swearing by, but I do know this.." his voice turned hard and his face darkened reprovingly as he advanced on his daughter. " that man would move heaven and earth for you. If there's a way, **any** way, he'll find it. He promised that he would sing for you at your wedding if you would honor him by wearing this necklace. He has yet to break that promise, are you going to dishonor him by breaking yours?"

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock before lowering dejectedly to the floor.

Her father was right. She once swore she'd never doubt him again, that was after the first time he had cheated death.

"I-It just seems so hopeless." she sniffled, turning and lifting her hair out of the way in defeat.

"If you can't believe in him this last time, then wear it out of respect for the dead."

Her father gently placed _her treasure _around her throat and closed the clasp.

A warmth spread throughout her body the moment the necklace had touched her bare skin. It reminded her of the feeling one got at returning home after a long journey.

Hermione's hand drifted to the pendent… _Find a way, Harry. _She begged silently

* * *

"You could be there you know? You have but to wish it so and you will return to the mortal plane." a disembodied voice chided gently.

Six months Harry had stood, caught between this world and the next. Neither paradise nor perdition showed the slightest interest in claiming his spirit. Many were the times he'd cried out to his lost loved ones, but none answered, none at all,... save one unwanted shade.

"She's wearing the necklace." Harry observed contently. "With it in place, then I've kept my promise." he added in resolution.

"What of your promises to yourself?"

Harry pulled an innocent expression.

"Deny it if you will, but, you forget; I've been in your mind many times, regrettably so, and I know of what I speak."

"Don't you have someone else you can haunt? Surely Hell's missing you by now? I wouldn't want to keep you from obtaining your **well deserved reward**." Harry returned pointedly.

"I deserve that." Tom Marvollo Riddle agreed without the slightest hint of denial.

"I deserve all the torments that Hell has to offer, and more, for the folly I played in life. My tormentor's await. I do not pretend to be eager to return to their ministrations, but even one such as I, knows it will bring some small comfort -making this small retribution. The hour is nigh, Harry Potter. If you are to return it must be now." Voldemort's shade pleaded with him as it had done since shortly after he'd arrived.

Harry stood at the brink of death, as he had for the past sixth months, watching, hoping that his friends would move on. It was this final concession that he had waited for. He felt he could now be at peace.

"Hermione is wearing the necklace. Her and Ron's wedding has commenced.. I am content. Let there be an end to it." Harry said with conviction.

"_**No!"**_

Harry spun around at those words, immediately recognizing the voice, though he had not heard it timbre in twenty-one years. He'd waited so long to hear her voice, denied enen this small comfort until now.

"Mum?" Harry called out hopefully into the nether.

"_**Do this now and I shall never forgive you**_**."** a disembodied voice echoed back with dread conviction.

"Mum,.. I,… please, mum? I want to come home." Harry pleaded. His mind struggling to understand the rejection of the person he'd most wanted to rejoin.

**"_This is not your home. You have no place here. You are not wanted here."_**

"Mum?" Harry gasped in shock at his mother's reproof.

**"_You have not found your place, Harry. You have not found your heart. Until you do,.. __You__ will not be welcome here." _**His mother's disembodied voice returned reproachfully. Her voice echoed her disappointment in him.

Harry staggered back as if struck a mortal blow. In truth he hadn't known what to expect in death,… but this?

His eyes shifted pensively to Voldemort's diminishing shade. "What happens to me if I choose to remain?"

"Hell hath no dominion over you, Harry Potter, but neither does Heaven except you. You shall be doomed to wander." Voldemort returned dispassionately

A ghost?" Harry questioned.

"A shade,… exiled to wander purgatory for all eternity. The gates of paradise shall beckon, but never open to accept you, while the torments of hell shall forever strive to garner your attention."

"If I return?" Harry asked in a trembling whisper.

"The future is not written in stone, Harry Potter. None but you and the mind of the Father of all magic can say what your future holds. Let me say but this last…Neither can **live** whilst the other survives." Voldemort recited from the passages of the original prophesy, before advising. "You **survived**, Harry Potter, now **live**."

Harry cast a last glance in the direction that his mother's voice had come from- nothing but silent stars answered his unspoken wish for some small comfort.

He nodded his head dejectedly. "All right. I'll return."

"So be it." Voldemort's shade accepted readily.

A mere blink of the eye later and Harry awoke gasping in his hospital bed.

* * *

Voldemort's glowing red eyes turned longingly toward twilight gates that reviled his very existence.

A green eyed, young woman shimmered into being next to his disembodied existence.

"Do you expect forgiveness?" Lily Potter asked her murderer.

"No. One act of kindness cannot outweigh an entire life of sin."

"Gratitude then?" Lily questioned scornfully. "Had he chosen to stay, he would have been welcome with open arms." she clarified.

Voldemort's eyes nodded his understanding. "My lie is but one more that my tormentors will punish me for, but I shall relish it as they do so. His return to the world is its own reward. I am content with the knowledge that I have at least redeemed myself in this small measure to my fellow man."

"I know the regrets in your heart, Tom. You wore them around yourself while you lived and let them increase your torment a thousand fold in death. I cannot forgive you for the part you played in my son's life, but I do forgive you for the taking of my life. For his return and what it means to the world and to my family,.. I thank you on our behalf."

Voldemort's glowing red eyes diminished until they held but the slightest, murky hint of their once blue color.

"Thank you, Lily Pot-terrrr…" His voice faded into the nether as he returned to his former torment.

Lilly Potter turned away with a sob.

James and Sirius would readily console and reassure her for the part she played in deceiving Harry. It was their idea that she spurn him,.. turn him away. Even Dumbledore had argued that it was possibly the one thing that would force Harry to return to mortal Earth.

_None of them are going to believe that it was a lie on the part of Tom Marvollo Riddle that had sealed the deal._

She shook her head in the irony of it as she returned to her waiting loved ones.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Father Quincy directed with a warm smile.

Ron and Hermione shared their first exuberant kiss as husband and wife will their family and friends broke into cheers and applause, welcoming the new couple.

The applause finally died down and the happy couple waited expectantly for the church organ to play the recessional music they'd selected for their celebratory march into married life.

A gentle breeze stirred through the gathering, filling each person with a sense of impending wonder as magic filled the air, raising gooseflesh in its passing.

Excited murmuring drifted thru the wedding guests, as a faint echo of phoenix song danced thru the air.

Something,.. Something inspirational was about to occur...

Hermione could feel her pendent pulse faintly as if it were coming to life. A soft orchestra picked up the rhythmic beating of her pendent,… Harry's voice rose from the nether to sing softly around them.

Harry always kept his promises.

_"No more talk of darkness… Forget your wide eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing will harm you… My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me guard your freedom… Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you beside you… To guard you and to guide you._

_I shall love you every waking moment…Feel me in a breeze of summertime _

_I am part of you -for now.. and always… I __**promise **__you that all I say is true._

_**Remember me,.. That's all I ask of you."**_

*From Phantom of the Opera*

_"Let me be your shelter… let me be your light_

_You're safe; no one will find you… Your fears are far behind you _

_All I want is freedom,… a world with no more night_

_I'm here, always beside you… to hold you and to hide you_

_**You two will share from now… One love -One lifetime**_

_**My voice will lead you from your solitude**_

_**Say you'll share each day- each one beside you**_

_**Anywhere,.. You go,… my- love- goes- too**_

_**Remember me, that's all.. I.. ask.. of.. Youuuu"**_

* * *

Ron held Hermione throughout Harry's song. They shared tears and gentle touches, relishing each and every word of what they believed were Harry's last gift to_ them._

On cue with Harry's voice fading on the last note, bells began to chime across England.

Ron and Hermione used the crowd's awed distraction to share a private, tender kiss before starting down the aisle on their new life… together.

Hours later they shared their first dance as husband and wife. Surprisingly, Hermione had decided it was a perfect celebration. Her hand drifted often toward her glittering necklace. Her mind still held the notes of Harry's wedding gift to her and Ron. She knew it was something she would never forget, especially since she could hear Harry's voice singing softly within her mind whenever her hand made even the slightest contact with her treasured pendent.

_He was with them today. He had found a way. He'd kept his promise just as he always did._

* * *

Hermione considered herself the luckiest witch alive. The man of her dreams was dancing in her arms and the love of her most treasured friend was in her heart.

"Where are you?" Ron asked gently as they glided along the dance floor. He wore a faint grin on his face as he wondered at her carefree expression.

"I'm in your arms,… where I belong." She answered with passionate conviction.

Ron's eyes fixed on hers before their lips found each other.

Their smoldering kiss earned them both cheers and many cat calls of appreciation from their many celebrants.

* * *

"I need to check on Mr. Potter." the evening nurse prompted nervously as she approached the guard in front of Harry's door.

Draco's sharp eyes scanned her curiously. "I-It's just a routine check?" The young witch stammered in reassurance.

"Jeffries" Draco nodded across the hall to one of his subordinates. The young wizard stepped forward and saluted with a fist across his heart,"Sir?"

"Mind the door whilst I accompany the nurse." Draco appreciated the man's disappointed expression, none of his juniors had been privileged to be in the room with Harry whist he lie in his coma. If Draco and Commander Hoag had anything to say about it,.. they never would.

Harry still wore the gaping wounds from his battle. All still on vivid display for the world to see. The Unspeakables would preserve his dignity, even from their own. One daring young photographer had managed to enter Harry's room, pretending to be a substitute healer.

He'd been found out, of course. Not a single snapshot had been recorded before his camera was _accidentally_ destroyed. Commander Hoag himself, had turned the young wizard over his knee and brought the flat of his sword against the young fool's backside-many, many times.

Since that day, neither the commander nor Draco chanced Harry's personal safety to anyone but themselves. One or both would always remain in attendance if ancillary staff were checking Harry's condition.

The interim minister, Arthur Weasley, (Amelia Bones's replacement after she was sacked), had personally apologized for the folly of Amelia Bone's having relinquished the Unspeakables of their duty. He had, of course, returned them all to active duty and assured them that any and all who wished to continue guarding the Knight's comatose form, could do so with full pay and the Ministry's blessing for their noble service.

Not a one had left their post. Each maintained a twelve hour on/twelve hour off watch, day in and day out. Week after endless week they stood watch, not a single one voiced the slightest complaint.

They were proud, very proud. To them it was not a burden, but a privilege.

Draco motioned the nurse to enter the room before him. He stood behind where he could keep a watchful eye for any duplicity on her part. The door of Harry's room had just closed behind them when the nurse twisted toward Draco and gasped.."Wha..?"

The question never left her lips as the brown beam of what Draco recognized as a silent _Obliviation spell _struck her in the forehead and the women went slack with a blank expression on her face.

Barely a fraction of a second had passed, the spell had just struck the nurse as Draco pivoted on his back foot and his left hand shot to the hilt of his sword, his wand already coming to bear as he turned.

He'd barely mouthed the beginnings of a stunning curse or pulled a few inches of steel free from its scabbard when a vice like grip locked on both of his wrists with crushing force, halting the draw of his sword.

"Hold, Draco." A familiar voice rasped out from a throat unused to speaking.

Draco faltered in his efforts, shocked in recognition of the voice, though it was dry and raspy from lack of use.

His eyes wide in stunned disbelief as he gapped, "H-Harry?"

Harry Potter nodded his head in acknowledgement and released Draco's wrists from his vise like hold.

Draco continued gapping at the naked man standing before him. The wounds that marred his flesh were healed with only a few fresh scars to add to the rest. He looked as powerfully fit and vital as the night he'd strode out to battle the gargoyle queen, naked and unashamed he went, radiating strength and confidence.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, breaking out of his shock and grasping Harry by his forearms as if to make sure that he was real.

Harry nodded again. "I-I need your help." Harry rasped out from his disused throat.

"Anything." Draco returned without hesitation, before catching himself and dropping respectfully to one knee.

"My apologies, Lord Knight. Of course, my sword and my service are yours to command." he vowed formally.

Harry raised an ironic eyebrow.. _Draco Malfoy kneeling to me? _

If it wasn't for the memory of Voldemort's shade haunting his memory, he'd say that hell had frozen over.

"I am pleased to accept your service, Lieutenant Malfoy." Harry acknowledged his offer appreciatively, adding with a chuckle. "Take off your pants."

Draco's face paled, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his jaw fell in utter dread.

Harry roared in laughter at his expression. "I haven't been dead that long, Draco. Merlin, the look on your face was worth six months in a hospital bed." he guffawed.

Harry sobered after a few moments and gestured toward Draco's bottom. I'm waiting, lieutenant,.. the pants? "

* * *

_Two hours later-_

After an exuberant reunion with his diminutive family of elves, Harry stood stoically before a new cast tombstone that was placed beside his beloved Hedwig's.

He was dressed immaculately in a night dark suit with dark green dress shirt and black dragon hide boots polished to a high sheen. He'd decided to forgo the tie.

"I'm s-sorry, Shadow." Harry choked out, brushing tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

The tombstone read:

**Shadow**

**Friend, Family**

**Heroine **

Harry conjured a beautiful bouquet of white roses and placed them reverently before the gravesite, murmuring. "My beautiful girl. My Own"

He conjured an equal amount of deep red roses and placed them before Hedwig's grave. "Look after her, Hedwig. Look after each other."

Harry checked his watch, it was half past eight, Ron and Hermione's reception would be well underway. He still didn't know if he should make an impromptu visit or not. He knew everyone would be as glad to see him as he would them in return, but,.. this was his friend's special day; somehow it didn't feel right disrupting their celebration.

The only reason, (well not the only reason, if he was truthful with himself), he considered going in the first place was to prevent ruining Hermione's honeymoon. Draco wearing glamour would only fool a casual observer. Once a medi-wizard scanned Draco's form and realized that Harry Potter was not the person lying in his bed-word would spread like wild fire!

Ron and Hermione would no doubt insist on returning home to see him for themselves, Honeymoon or no.

_Why does everything always have to be so damn complicated? _He groused silently_._

_My whole life is 'damned if I do-damned if I don't'. One minute the hero, the next Voldemort's apprentice. _

_Voldemort! That had been a corker. It wasn't bad enough having that madmen running around in my life and in my head the first six years I spent in the wizarding world, but what did I do to deserve to have to listen to his shade drone on and on over the last six months?_

_Of all things- having Riddle lecture me about my responsibility to my fellow man-Sheeesh!_

_Take up the sword and my life is one endless conflict, don't… and I'm neglecting my duty to my fellow man. Maybe I could just continue with quidditch and music? I could donate all proceeds to charity. A lot of good can be done with that sort of money._

_No. Who am I kidding? There'll always be another Dark Lord. Another damn prophesy. The 'boy who lived' will be expected to do his part. Even if I could ignore the public's expectations, could I really live with myself if I didn't do my bit?_

_Bloody nobility complex! _He scathed silently to himself.

Harry checked his watch absently- _half past nine? Have I really wasted an entire hour sitting here lamenting my lot?_

Harry apparated to Godric's Hollow, choosing to forgo lightning travel. Draco's ruse had bought him a few precious hours of anonymity. _Why take the chance that someone might pick up on my signature mode of travel?_

He opened the cemetery gate at St. Timothy's and walked at an unhurried pace toward his parent's gravesite. He'd half expected to see his own tombstone next to theirs. Even though he'd been walking the land of the living for the last many hours, it still seemed so surreal.

Harry conjured three white roses placing one each on his parent's and Sirius's graves.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said coolly. "I'm only doing this out of respect. I don't know what the rules are in the afterlife, but it was damn cold to leave me standing at the gates for the last six months without so much as a kind word. And who's bloody idea was it to sick Voldemort's ghost on me? That was a real pisser!"

Harry kicked a lose clump of sod at Sirius's headstone. "Don't think I don't suspect that you had a hand it that too, Padfoot." he spat contemptuously at his godfather's grave.

Harry turned his attention on his parent's tombstone, centering his attention on his mother.

"If you could finally speak to me today, or at me to be more precise, then you probably could have said something sooner, mum? You too, dad?" Harry paused, he didn't really want to say anything to his parents that he might regret, whether they could hear him or not. He suspected the former was true though.

"I-I never was afraid to die, till now." he vented his frustration. "I mean,… I always thought that at least we could all be together again, but seriously, Voldemort? Come on! What happens next time, huh? Exploding snap with Snape, or maybe,.. I know… How about Gob Stones with the gargoyle queen?" Harry complained uselessly.

He ran his fingers thru his black hair, brushing irritably over his lightning bolt curse scar that had been _thoughtfully_ restored.

_That was another kick in the pants. Heal my wounds, but in addition to all the rest, give me back that ugly damn trademark 'BOY WHO LIVED' Lightning Bolt Scar? As if I can really get away with hiding from the public eye as it is?_

"I suppose I have Dumbledore to thank for giving me back the infamous scar?" he sneered bitterly. "Thanks so much, professor."

Harry paced back and forth in front of the gravesite. He was winding himself up, but right now he was just too frustrated to care.

After several minutes and another impatient glance at his watch, he spoke again to his family's silent graves. Mulling over his mother's disembodied final words before he'd returned to the mortal plane.

"Look,.. It's not that I'm not grateful for all you sacrificed for me, but,.. I don't know, _Find my place- Find my heart_,… what's that supposed to mean? Can't anyone just come right out with some good solid advice? Why does everything always have to be in riddles?" He tossed up his hands impatiently.

Pacing-Pacing-Pacing

A glance at his watch: _eleven o'clock_. _The reception would be winding down soon_. If he was going to go and allay everyone's fears and curiosities, it had better be now.

He turned back to his family's graves. "Look,.. I know I'm young. I know that in time I'll figure out my place, though I'm not sure about my heart. I mean,.. I think I do, but something always seems to get in the way? I-I have to go. Mum, I can understand most of what you said, but ,.. I don't understand you saying that 'I'm not wanted'. If… if things we're reversed, I'd like to think that I wouldn't have turned you away,… at least not without seeing you first and helping you to understand? That wasn't fair, mum."

Harry turned his gaze on his father's headstone." Just so we're clear, dad,… I don't think it's very sporting that you hid behind mum's skirts and let her play the 'bad guy' either. That goes for Sirius too. Don't think I don't see some of Dumble's handiwork in all of this too. He's still a manipulative git. Voldemort… of all things?" Harry groused

Harry paused to place a kiss from his hand to all of their head stones before hurrying out of the cemetery.

He had a wedding to crash.


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters****.**

**Chapter Two: The Promise**

Harry apparated to the edge of the Burrow's pond so softly that only the faint 'pop', a mere hint of air displacement, announced his arrival. Normally he would have arrived silently, but the wards over the Burrow's property were very strong to prevent just this sort of thing.

Bill Weasley must have spent long hours layering the wards around the property, ensuring a peaceful and private celebration of his youngest brother's wedding reception.

Harry stood perfectly still, listening to ascertain if any of the reception's revelers were about. He wasn't worried about being seen, he'd disillusioned himself before apparating in, but someone could have heard the faint 'pop'elicited from his having to break thru the anti-apparation wards. Besides, Bill was brilliant at charms, he could have very well set an alarm in case the wards were breeched.

Harry let his empathic senses flow out in an expanding radius. Several moments later, he felt satisfied that he'd arrived undetected.

He could feel the happiness radiating from the distant crowd.

Music played softly on the night's breeze. Fairy lights lit the Burrow's gardens.

He could sense all their friends in the area: Molly and Arthur were dancing, Hermione's parents chatting happily nearby. The twins were in the Burrow, no doubt concocting some new mayhem- he'd have to look into that later. He didn't want any of the twin's 'special surprises' spoiling his best friends honeymoon.

Bill and Fleur were snuggling at a corner table. Neville was dancing with Luna, Semus and Dean were boisterously regaling a crowd of men that included the Dennis Creavey and… Justin- Justin Finch-Fletchy?

Harry expanded his probes curious…. _There! Susan was here too. Susan and…a..a.. _he could sense a very small sentience… a baby.

_Susan was showing off her and Justin's newborn to a gaggle of witches including the Patils, Lavender, formerly Brown, now Lavender Finnigan and… __Ginny__._

Part of him felt hollow regarding Susan, another part was truly overjoyed for her and Justin's good fortune_._

Another part of him, a deeper part, felt a terribly longing. That part was _Ginny_.

Days became weeks and months as Ginny kept vigil at his bedside. Long after everone else had given up and moved on; Ginny continued to visit his dying body. He'd watcged impotently from purgatory as she poured her heart out to his lifeless form, willing him to remember and return.

He did remember,... remembered and fallen in love all over again. He'd mistakenly thought it another creul torment of _Fate. _Apparently; Fate, Merlin, or even God himself, wasn't done with him just yet. He returned, completely healed and more free then he had ever felt. Stronger too.

Maybe _Fate_, God or whoever had their plans, but he did too...

For the barest of moments he considered empathically probing Ginny, but no, that would be a personal invasion. He would not do that to her. He would only be reading her feelings, her emotions, but,.. She was entitled to her privacy. If he wanted to know how she was - he could ask.

And so he would.

Harry padded softly toward the lights of garden. In a way, he was coming home. Though he'd been gone six months, time had little meaning in the afterlife. Six months might have just as well been six days for all the notice the spirit world took of such things.

Time was infinite. What matter a half year compared millennia?

* * *

"Could you play Harry's song again?" Lavender asked her friend.

"Yeah, come on ,Hermione?. I fancy a turn with me wife." Seamus added, shooting his wife an appreciative look.

"Please, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'd love to hear it?"

"Me too"

"Yeah, play 'The Promise'."

That's what Hermione and Ron had decided to call Harry's parting gift: 'The Promise'.

Soon all those gathered were clamoring that Hermione indulge them by activating the charm on her pendent. Everyone was hopeful for a repeat performance of Harry's treasured final song,… his _promise_ to Hermione to sing at her wedding.

Harry's disillusioned form grinned mischievously from the edge of the garden-_Perfect, _remembering the song melody he'd placed in charm form over Hermione's necklace when they'd last parted.

Silently he cast a wandless _echo charm _on his throat. His voice and would drift around them like a breeze.

"A-Alright" Hermione relented and reached toward her pendent to activate the charm.

Her fingers never made contact when…

"_No more talk of darkness… Forget these wide eyed fears"_

"Oh that's so beautiful" One of the ladies gushed

People began to dance to Harry's song- not realizing it was a live performance.

Everyone except…

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, noticing his wife's stunned expression. "What's wrong, luv?"

"I-I didn't do anything, Ron" she gasped puzzled.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't activate the charm." She clarified. Her eyes searching his for an explanation.

"Then how…?" Ron gaped.

"_**I'm here**__, nothing will harm you… My words will warm and calm you"_

"There's no music this time." Ron noted, his eyes searching the dance floor. "It's just Harry's voice- no background orchestra's playing the melody."

"_Let me guard your freedom…Let daylight dry your tears"_

Harry continued the song, letting his _disillusion charm _slowly fade as he entered the dance floor and approached his increasingly anxious 'best friends'.

Instead of raising the volume of his voice at the songs finally, he let it fade softly as his form slowly -visibly solidified.

It gave him the illusion of walking into existence from the _Great Beyond_.

Technically he was.

**"Anywhere you go… my-love-goes-too."**

"**Remember me****…****that's..** **all.. ****I.. ****ask.. ****of..****youuu…"**

From Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Harry shrugged smiling, appearing just a few scant feet in front of his gob smacked friends.

Incredulous, if not downright frightened gasps sounded from the dance floor around the three of them, as couples stood gaping at the specter before them.

Harry reached out a tentative hand toward Hermione's trembling form.

She flinched back, pressing herself into the security of Ron's startled grasp.

Wands appeared around the garden-all of them pointed in Harry's direction. He raised a questioning eyebrow and quirked a half smile, chuckling… "Whew, rough crowd. Didn't like the song, eh?"

"Harry, i-is it r-really you?" Ron asked in a voice that hardly dared to hope.

Ever the cautious one, Hermione cut in, "Say something that only Harry would know." She demanded.

"Something only Harry would know." He parroted with a cheeky grin"

Hermione raised her wand a little higher and narrowed her eyes.

"Er, Constant vigilance" Harry quipped warily.

"Not good enough" Hermione snapped back flicking her wand meaningfully.

Harry's eyes hardened ever so slightly. "In McGonagal's office you watched memories of my last battle against Voldemort, but you, Hermione, saw one other memory that the rest of the family never saw, didn't you?" Harry's answer was more of an accusation, but his pointed words hit the mark.

Hermione's wand shook in trembling hands, her face paled.

"Would you like me to tell everyone here what you saw,.. What Ginny nearly saw last New Years before I intervened?" A gasp from behind told him that Ginny had heard his reference.

"No ,…please..?" Hermione begged. Ron's eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them, curious as to what Harry was referring to.

Harry's smile returned as he changed tact and jokingly suggested, "I know " He snapped his fingers in revelation. "How about I tell everyone what the mere-people saw in the lagoon on my island?"

Now Ron's face had paled and Hermione's was blushing fit to burst.

"Oiy, this one sounds like a winner, Gred. Look at Hermione's face? Lovely shade of Weasley red" George quipped to his twin.

"Better yet, take a look a ickle Ronniekin's mug? Last time I saw him pale like that was when we'd **accidentally** showed him one of the 'Play Wizard' magazines we'd found in Dad's shed." Fred chortled.

"**Arthur!"** Molly's voice rang out scandalized.

"Molly, really." her husband choked out hurriedly. "I only got one for purely informational reasons. I ,..er, needed some illustrations for when I gave the boys " The Talk."

"Must of given each of the six of us the talk twice then, dad." Bill mused from somewhere nearby. "Cause I remember their being a whole year's subscriptions being tucked away under your work bench."

Laughter broke out around the gathering.

"It's the couch for you, Arthur Weasley!" Molly Weasley threatened.

" Mollywobbles…?" Arthur Weasley whined.

"Don't you Mollywobbles, me"

"Thank you very much, boys." their father accused dejectedly.

"I rather enjoyed our "talks" father. The illustrations were most helpful." Percy chimed in.

"You're welcome, Percy." His father returned in a withering tone.

**"Talks?"** Fred emphasized the plural.

"Voracious learning capacity that one." his twin surmised.

"Ah"

Harry was beaming at Hermione. His eyes 'twinkling' in amusement. "Sounds like I've got the right audience for this particular tale. Shall I go on?" he challenged

"You better not, Harry Potter." Hermione shook her finger at him in warning.

"Now that we've established that it's really me." Harry turned his attention to Ron.

"Congratulations, Ron. You're a lucky bloke." Harry complimented, extending his hand.

Ron reached out uncertainly. His trembling hand met warm, solid flesh.

Ron yanked him forward pulling his friend into an ecstatic hug that outstripped anything his mother could produce at her best.

"**Harry!" **

Within moments the two were completely engulfed in a group hug of ecstatic men and joyfully weeping women,… save two.

Hermione remained separate from the others, her face a mask of uncertainty. She was overjoyed, of course, but she was also… ashamed.

Ginny was the other woman who didn't join in the group hug. She wanted to alright, but, she was feeling quite selfish in that she wanted Harry all to herself, and not just for a hug!

As the initial elation subsided, questions poured in on Harry rapid fire from every direction.

He held his hands up pleadingly. "I know you've all got a thousand questions, in Hermione's case, two thousand." he jibed pointedly. "Let me just say this for now; I only awoke this afternoon. The general public as such, does not yet know that I'm up and around- though I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I took care of a few personal matters, and then I came here to celebrate my friend's good fortune. "

"You're family's good fortune." Molly corrected him, still clutching his side as if afraid to let go.

"My… family." Harry agreed, smiling down at her. He silently realized that _Fate_ had been kinder then he'd thought. He could touch his surrogate mother again without incurring harm.

"Personal matters?" Jane Granger questioned cautiously.

Harry's smile faltered and his eyes misted. "I-I needed to check on the elves and s-see to S-Shadow properly."

Jane Granger's hand reached out and gently brushed his cheek supportively. "I'm sorry, Harry. "

Many well wishers echoed the sentiment around him.

"Most of us were there for the burial." Arthur Weasley added in, squeezing his shoulder bracingly. "Draco Malfoy gave the eulogy at the gravesite. He was very eloquent. Hermione and Commander Hoag fashioned the tombstone."

"Everything was perfect, thank you,.. . Thank you all." Harry nodded appreciatively, knuckling a tear from the corner of his eye.

Seeing the concerned expressions on his family's faces he reassured them "I'm fine." Their looks turned incredulous, some even alarmed. "Really, it's alright. I-AM-FINE. This is a wedding, not a funeral. We should be celebrating, not mourning." he offered grinning.

"You were right to be cautious,' Mione, he's not Harry?" Ron joked in feigned alarm. Everyone chuckled, easing the tension of the moment, as Ron had intended. It was true though, Harry had found a new more positive attitude, and it showed; if his 'twinkling' eyes were any indication.

"'Mione?" Her husband looked around, suddenly realizing his wife was not among those gathered around Harry.

Hermione had maintained her place during their excited exchange, still gaping at Harry with the most pensive expression.

Harry turned his attention toward Hermione. He caught her eye as he shrugged off his many well wishers.

"Hermione?"

"H-Harry,.. I..?" her words trailed off hesitantly, she brushed her hands down he gown nervously, not knowing what to do with them.

"You'd thought I broke my promise." Harry finished for her, understanding her trepidation.

He knew his friend, knew her perhaps better than anyone, even Ron. In that knowledge he knew that Hermione saw her actions as a betrayal, one that was tearing her up inside now that she was faced with the certain knowledge of her short comings.

"Are you going to doubt me, **Ever Again**?"he emphasized with a half serious, half smirking expression.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry." She vowed. "**Not Ever Again**".

"Promise me" Harry demanded. "I know you'd **never** break your promise." His grin broadened, he enjoyed turning the tables on her.

"**I ****Promise****, Harry**" She crossed her heart with her finger and chanced a half nervous half smile of her own.

"Well,… alright then." Harry accepted with feigned reluctance, before opening his arms beckoningly. Hermione flew into his embrace.

"Awes" and many sniffles echoed from the audience around them.

After several cleansing moments of tears, murmurings of reassurance and even a few chuckles, Harry pulled back and asked "Would the bride be so inclined to favor me with a dance?"

"A waltz?" Hermione suggested wistfully, beaming at him.

Harry pulled a face. "Nah, I've been sleeping for six months. I'm up for something a bit more,.. More. For what I have in mind, I'd like to dance with the **real **Hermione. You know, the one who tries to hide herself behind the prim and proper façade?" Harry smirked challengingly.

Hermione flushed brightly at his suggestion. "I-I'm not sure?" She demurred cagily, trying to ignore the chuckling and good natured prompting of her surrounding family.

Harry made to pull off his coat, already anticipating she'd go along with his suggestion.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Rather sure of yourself aren't you?"

Harry smiled predatorily and clapped his hands rhythmically.

The audience around them picked up the beat and clapped along.

He snapped his fingers and a hot salsa type melody filled the air.

He began to circle Hermione's exasperated form, in a stalking, predatory like fashion. Very poised, very measured.

Another 'snap' and the hem of her dress shortened to her knees and her neckline plunged.

"Harry!" Hermione nearly shrieked, blushing furiously and clutching her hand over her cleavage.

"Woo Hoo!" Cat calls and jeers voiced approval of his alterations, causing a deeper shade of blush on her cheeks.

"Ron?" Hermione half pleaded for rescue, keeping one eye warily on her circling friend and the other pleading her new husband.

Ron shot her an incredulous look and shouted encouragingly over the rising din:

"Give her hell, Harry!" He too started clapping along with the beat.

He knew Hermione. She wouldn't back down from the challenge, especially not after his siding with Harry.

With a feral growl Hermione shook out her hair and hiked up the hem of her dress, shimmying to the beat. He arms extended over her head as she jiggled sexily around Harry, her hips moving in rhythm with the song's beat. .

"Will you look at that, Gred?" George asked his stunned twin.

"Always the quiet ones." His twin agreed nodding sagely.

"Ickle Ronnekins will have his hands full with that one."

"Lucky bloke." Fred nodded appreciatively, his eyes catching the sway of his new sister in-law's hips.

Ron was smirking proud as a hippogriff from the edge of the dance floor. Harry flung his jacket off in a toreador's stance. The jacket hit Ron right in his grinning gob.

"Thanks" Ron grumbled irately.

Harry slid on his knees across the dance floor coming to a stop just as Hermione's right heel landed provocatively on Harry's shoulder , giving him and the rest of the audience an ample view of her shapely legs, as she arched her back and flung her hair back in a passionate pose.

The two of them danced around each other, at times their bodies entwining at others separate and challenging the other to new heights.

Ginny watched from the other side of the floor, a knowing smirk on her face as she clapped along with Harry and Hermione's inspiring interplay. They looked magnificent together. Each complimented the other beautifully, like a male and female version of her own twin brothers, each played off the other with perfect timing.

The casual observer would think there was something there between them,… and they would be right, just not like they would be led to believe.

There was an intimacy between the two that transcended passion. They were kindred spirits. Each could bring out the best in the other, they'd always could.

She looked at the envious expression on her brother's face. Not jealous, but envious, and with good reason. Ginny knew, as did her brother, that this was the real Hermione that everyone was seeing, some of them for the first time.

Hermione was bookish and smart. She was also brave, loyal and **incredibly passionate.**

Harry was the same, except most never saw the Harry underneath the courageous exterior. Only a rare few had personal knowledge of the raging inferno that burned in Harry's soul.

Ginny had firsthand knowledge of this. The memory, of **that **encounter, still made her stomach do flip flops and her cheeks burn.

He was pretending to be oblivious to her presence right know. She knew he was pretending, because she'd caught him glancing her way on more than one of his rotations around Hermione, when he was goading her into letting loose,… and boy was she!

The dance ended abruptly with Harry smoothly turning her into a submissive pose. Hermione's back arched across Harry's knee, her hair brushing the floor. His body curled into hers, his forehead pressed into her abdomen at the point of her plunging neckline.

Both were panting from their exertions. Everyone was applauding madly, Ron loudest of all. The twins were cat calling in genuine appreciation.

Harry and Hermione took a bow, and then he escorted Hermione to her waiting husband.

He spun Hermione into Ron's arms with a flourish. "Your wife."

"Your coat." Ron returned formally, flinging the jacket back into Harry's face.

"Not wrinkled, I hope?" Harry questioned with a suspicious glare.

Ron's eyes scanned his wife. "She better not be?" He growled warningly.

"Prats" Hermione huffed, slapping her husband's arm and glaring at Harry.

They all broke into laughter. It felt so good to be laughing with each other, enjoying each other. This was the real Ron, Harry and Hermione. This was the 'Golden Trio' of Hogwart's fame.

"This was fun." Harry announced. "We'll have to do it again next year." He suggested.

"That's why it's called an anniversary, you git." Ron reminded chuckling.

"Really?" Harry feigned surprise. "How about we do that then, celebrate your anniversary, only next year at my house?"

"S'ok by me" Ron agreed happily.

"Great." Harry snapped up his acceptance, intentionally overlooking Hermione's input. He planned to draw her out though. "How about I take care of the party for the **first** ,… and the **fiftieth** anniversary. You both can decide how you want to celebrate the other forty eight."

He was grinning madly, enjoying the look of consternation on Hermione's face.

"Y-You realize that you're going to have to be alive in fifty years to hold the party for our fiftieth anniversary, don't you." She clarified in a near pleading voice, searching his eyes.

"Naturally" Harry shrugged as if that were an obvious conclusion.

"I mean it, Harry?" She turned serious.

Ron caught on to what was happening between his two best friends. Their byplay had serious connotations. Harry had never, ever, been one to even suggest that he would be alive next month, let alone in fifty years. The future never entered into the equation where Harry was concerned. He never dared plan for anything too distant.

"I understand." Harry answered her soberly without the slightest pause.

"**Promise**** me**?" Hermione demanded, nearly begging. Her eyes were fixed on Harry's, but her hand was grasping Ron's for dear life in hopeful anticipation.

Harry's eyes 'twinkled' "I promise."

Hermione squealed ecstatically and threw herself into Harry's arms. After a few intense moments, she pulled herself out of his arms and palmed his cheek saying."You don't know how happy you've made me, I mean us." She blushingly corrected, catching her husband's eye.

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Harry reassured her. "But I didn't just do it for you, but for myself as well. I intend to be happy and for a long time. I think I've finally found.. my… place …" Harry's words drifted off as he realized the connotations of his words.

_His place was here. It always had been. _Harry staggered, realizing the ramifications_. _

_Then his heart? His heart is…_

"I understand, mum." He whispered to himself, his eyes slightly out of focus.

"Harry, what?" Ron asked concerned. Both he and Hermione had grabbed a steadying arm and overheard part of his whispered epithet.

Harry's vacant gaze shifted toward his friends. He blinked several times gathering his wits.

His hands shot out and grasped Hermione's shoulders in an iron like, yet gentle hold, that caused her to grasp startled by the intensity of his eyes and his vice like hold on her.

" Hermione! I know. I know my place!" He blurted out excitedly.

Hermione's initial shock passed and she rolled her eyes incredulously. "Your place is here, it always has been." Harry was nodding his head dumbly at her in agreement, as if she had made a brilliant deduction.

"Really, Harry…" She groused trying to extradite herself from his hold, but something behind his shoulder caught her attention.

The edge of her mouth curled up feral like. "Oh, Harry?" She grated sweetly. " Ginny's looking this way and she has the most intense look on her face."

Harry's sobered immediately, his back went ridged. "Ginny, eh? Does she look furious or does she have that…?" he began to question, but Hermione cut him off with a smirk.

"Hard and blazing look, like after the winning the quidditch cup our sixth year?" She confirmed, sensing the direction of his thoughts.

Harry relaxed slightly and a faint grin appeared on his face, until Hermione added, "Definitely hard and blazing, but also, er,.. Something else… I can't quite place it?" She questioned almost teasingly, tapping her chin as if considering.

"I can." Ron added from next to them, having glanced over his shoulder. "I've seen that look before, on mom. Come to think of it, Fleur gets that look every now and again to. It's a Weasley women thing. She's working herself up into a right state, she is. She's jealous! Mum, gets a look like that whenever dad makes the mistake of mentioning some new secretary down at the ministry or some such. Weasley women tend to be a bit,.er,. Possessive." Ron clarified, tugging at the knot of his tie uncomfortably, under his wife's scrutiny.

Hermione huffed indignantly at his unspoken implications.

"Really? " Harry reiterated with a cunning smirk forming on his face, his eyes were 'twinkling' madly with mischievousness.

Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly, swatting his shoulder to get his attention. " hatever's going on in that little head of yours- FORGET IT! , and just what is with your eyes 'twinkling' like that? It's like what Dumbledore used to do, only more disarming."

Harry ignored her comment. She could tell by the look on his face that his mind was deviously hatching some new ill thought out adventure.

Hermione's fingers danced over the hilt of her wand meaningfully as she added. "Women, especially **witches** emotions are not play things for your juvenile amusement, Harry Potter. And that goes double for you Ronald Weasley." Ron's eyebrows shot up as he cottoned on to the implications of displeasing his wife.

Harry's grinned incredulously. "Oh, I don't know…they don't seem to mind having us on at the drop of a hat?"

Hermione's raised her nose, sniffing disdainfully. "Usually men deserve it for being insensitive prats." This did nothing to refute Harry's claim, if anything, it lent it credence.

"Just in case you're wondering, she's heading this way and the blazing seems to have morphed into something resembling fury." Hermione smugly warned.

"That's my cue." Harry bolted, blurring forward in magically enhanced speed, leaving his startled friends listing in his wake.

"Why that little coward?" Hermione scoffed.

"Where'd Harry go?" Ginny asked innocently from her shoulder, startled by his all but unnoticed departure.

"Er.." Ron shrugged noncommittally.

Hermione's eye narrowed and she scathed. "Oh, very nice Ronald, defend the coward and become one yourself in a single nonsensical utterance."

* * *

May I talk to you, both of you,.. Privately?" Harry added nervously, indicating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The couple shared a rather knowing look before directing him to the Burrow's kitchen.

Harry held the backdoor open for them, Mrs. Weasley shared another look over her shoulder with her husband, before entering.

"Can I get you something to drink, Harry? Tea,.. A butter beer? You must be starving dear, all those months being fed by tubes, not healthy, that." Molly moved toward the cold pantry but Harry waved her off.

"I'm fine, really, don't trouble yourself. I j-just need to ask you and Mr. Weasley something. "

"Oh. It's no trouble, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley began placating.

Noticing Harry's nervous appearance, Mr. Weasley kindly intervened in his behalf.

"Not now, Molly. I think what Harry has to say is rather important, isn't it, Harry?" Mr. Weasley gave him a supportive wink.

"I-It is yes." he stammered in confirmation.

"Perhaps we should sit, then" Molly's hands swept toward chairs at the table.

They'd barely sat when Harry blurted out in a rush.

"I'dlikeyourpermissiontocourt,Ginny?"

Arthur Weasley's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Molly just stared puzzled. "Pardon?"

" Er,." Harry began blushing, fit to rival a Weasley. " I, er,.. said that I'd like your permission to court, Ginny?" He reiterated though still a bit rushed.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly's hand grasped his and she pulled him into a half hug from where they sat.

"I see." Arthur mirrored in speculation. "And if I refuse?" he questioned.

"**Arthur!"** Molly shrieked in mortification, but her husband's eyes remained fixed on Harry's now worried ones.

The fire went out of Harry's eyes as he answered in a monotone. "Then I shall, of course, honor your wishes."

Mr. Weasley nodded his approval at his answer. "Harry could you give us a moment to discuss this please?" Mr. Weasley asked formally.

Harry nodded his agreement and left the room.

Mr. Weasley cast a silencing charm around the room, not for Harry's benefit, (he knew Harry would not intentionally violate their privacy by listening in), this was for the benefit of their many guests outside.

It was a long time before Mr. Weasley came to retrieve him- alone.

"Come in to the parlor , please, Harry." Mr. Weasley offered him a chair then proceeded to pour them each a glass of fire whiskey.

Mr. Weasley pressed the glass into Harry's hand and they shared an unspoken toast.

"I respect you for asking our permission to court our daughter, Harry. Most young wizards don't honor or respect such practices anymore. It is perhaps one such custom that up till now, I've always appreciated. I asked Molly's parents you see? Her father was very stern with me, stern but fair. Molly had always been proud of the fact that I cared enough to ask. I think her daughter will feel the same."

"I-I have your blessing, then?" Harry assumed hopefully.

"Mr. Weasley pulled a pained expression. "I'm afraid the answer is no, Harry. At least,… not yet." he amended vaguely.

"Not yet..?" Harry echoed, his eyes falling dejectedly toward the floor, but still he clung feebly to the shred of hope Mr. Weasley apparently offered.

Mr. Weasley sighed regretfully. He knew he was breaking two hearts. Two hearts that he would move heaven and Earth for without a second thought, but this…?

"Harry, answer a question for me please? Do you intend to retake up the sword and resume your role as a Magical Knight in service to the Magical Races?"

Harry nodded

"Then I fear I must stand by my decision. Harry please,… please understand me on this?" He begged as Harry made to leave.

"As long as you are a knight, Ginny will be in danger."

"I'd never let anyone or anything hurt, Ginny. I'd die first." Harry vowed, his magic swirling around him like a contained vortex.

"Harry,.. That's exactly what I mean. What would happen to Ginny if you died? It's been terrible for her, these past brushes with death. It's been terrible for all of us, really, but, especially for Ginny. If you were to marry and be blessed with children, how much greater then would be the devastation if you left one day, never to return home?"

Harry slumped into his chair-defeated. His face in his hands. "I-I'll give up the sword. Never again.."

"No!" Mr. Weasley interjected, near panicked. "I don't want that either. No one in their right mind would want that. It is my fervent belief that you are what you were meant to be. You have served the world well in this capacity and I believe that you have only just begun to realize your full potential. If you were to truly give up the sword because it was what **you **wanted, **you** yourself, then I could very well reconsider my position on this?"

He paused noting the calculating look on Harry's face. "No, I am not putting the needs of the world over that of my own daughter, quite the contrary. As minister of magic 'I'm sworn to serve and protect the magical world to the best of my ability. In that capacity, I do of course consider it tantamount that you remain in your capacity as a Magical Knight. That said, let me add this: My family comes first. I would never put any job, including my role as Minister of Magic, over the needs of my own family. In that respect, neither would you, Harry. That's why I don't think you'd willingly give up your role as a knight, not as long as there was a family out there that needed your protection as we have so often before."

"I could still see her, you know." Harry intimated with a hint of defiance in his voice. "Ginny might still go out with me, even without your approval?" Harry conjectured. The implied threat was notable.

Mr. Weasley nodded sadly. "She would, of that I have no doubt, but you wouldn't." Mr. Weasley sighed somewhat sorrowfully. "I almost wish that you would ignore my wishes in this, Harry, but,… you won't. I know you, Harry. I know the kind of man you are. It's one of the reasons that you, and you alone, were appointed a Magical Knight. You're an honorable man, Harry Potter. As such, I know you are incapable of willingly defying my wishes in this respect, however much you may want to do so. Ginny would defy me in this, you know. She would do so without a thought in regard to her mother's and my wishes to the contrary. Part of me would applaud her for doing so. Part of me would be gladdened to finally have you officially part of our family. "

Harry's face rose up in dread hope before dashed them again.

"But the other part of me would not be happy on the whole. We, Molly and I, would never acknowledge the union, Harry. Nor would we acknowledge any children that the union may produce, if you should defy our wishes in this matter. Would you want that for Ginny and any children you two should have?""

Harry immediately shook his head in abject defeat. He abruptly stood, his eyes were vacant and his hands were convulsing. He plunged them into his pant pockets to ward off the urge to throttle a man he'd considered as his own father.

Mr. Weasley noticed the gesture and what it portended; he wouldn't have blamed him if the tables were reversed.

"I-I know this will sound hollow, cruel even on the face of things, but, I think you're probably the greatest man who's ever lived and I could think of no one more deserving of my daughter's hand than you."

Harry snorted disdainfully. "Bit of a contradiction in that you want me to have nothing to do with your daughter."

"It is, yes. It is not who you are but why you are that gives me pause, Harry. Can you truthfully look me in the eye and tell me that Ginny will always come first?"

"Yes" Harry blurted out impulsively without a second thought.

Mr. Weasley smiled condescendingly. "Are you sure? If someone, say-Hermione's life was on the line tomorrow and saving her would mean your life,… what would you do?"

"I'd find a way." Harry deflected.

Mr. Weasley's face was impassive, gratingly calm as he pressed his point. "Ginny is at home with two of your children and another on the way. Hermione is pregnant with your niece or nephew, and her and Ron have two more children at home…. It's your life for her safety, Harry. What -Will-You-Do?"

"I'm very fast , you know?" Harry sneered challengingly.

"Fast enough to be two place at once?" Mr. Weasley pressured… "Well?"

Harry turned away and spat contemptuously. "You already know the damn answer. Don't look so smug either. You'd do the same if you were honest with yourself, Ministry be damned!" Harry shot back irately.

Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement. "I would, only my circumstances are quite different. I have a good and full life. My children are grown and no longer depend on me. I would make such a sacrifice out of love. You would do so for anyone, anyone at all, whether love entered the equation or not. You would do it because it was the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong here, Harry? I'm not implying, not for a second, that it's a bad thing. It is perhaps one of the most noble qualities to which man can aspire."

"But?" Harry sensed that he had more to add.

"But selflessness to that extreme is hardly conducive to the responsibilities of a husband and father. You simply cannot provide love and guidance if you are not there to do .. I…" he struggled to continue but was cut off.

"Don't. Just… don't…. I get it. You hypocrite." he spat at Mr. Weasley. "It was okay for you to fight during the war as part of the 'Order, and you still had children at home that depended on you, but it isn't okay for me to do the same, right?"

Harry passed around the room speaking with his flailing hands as much as with his voice. "I'm a great guy-blah-blah-blah. The world needs me- blah-blah-blah. Because your such a great guy; and the world needs you so much: It's gonna get you killed, therefore, you can't see my daughter- blah- blah-blah. Is that about right?" Harry finished verbalizing his contempt for the situation.

His surrogate father paled."Not exactly in those terms, nor sentiments, but yes, that's essentially the situation." Mr. Weasley acknowledged his stance.

"You leave me with nothing." Harry spat venomously.

"I disagree, though I don't expect you to feel the same. I leave you with a family that loves and cherishes you. I leave you with friends that would move Heaven and Earth if it could bring a smile to your face. I leave you with the love of two mothers and fathers. They love you as much as they love any of their own children, perhaps even more so. I'd be lying if I didn't acknowledge that. Though they might vehemently deny it, every parent has their favorite."

"Who's yours?" Harry snorted derisively, expecting to catch him in a lie.

"You are." Mr. Weasley replied without pause and with such complete conviction that it totally stunned Harry.

Mr. Weasley chuckled softly at Harry's gapping face. "You entered my heart that first summer you spent with us, even after you and Ron stole the old Ford Anglia." he clarified with a chuckle. "You endeared yourself in my heart when you rescued our only daughter from the Chamber of Secrets that year."

Seeing the incredulous look on his daughter's love's face. He clarified his thinking.

"Don't think I take this lightly, Harry. This is perhaps the most important decision I've ever had to make. It's a no-win for me no matter what I decide. If I consent for you to court my daughter, I'll earn her undying gratitude no matter the outcome. For that alone I'm very tempted to say yes, even though I fear the future will ultimately bring her pain and loneliness. At the rate you're going, it's only a matter of time before someone gets lucky and kills you. Ginny would be devastated, and as such, would face a long life, alone with her memories. There may be children,… and they would be a great comfort to her, but it wouldn't be the same. If Molly were to pass tomorrow, I have no doubts that I would soon follow. Ginny's children would keep her alive, but her heart,.. her fire, would be gone. You're a tough act to follow, Harry. I hold no illusions that any could replace you in Ginny's heart were I to allow it to go that far."

"By denying your request; I've damned myself. Ginny will be beyond angry. Her love for me will turn to hatred. Her brothers may even follow suit. But, there is the vain hope that she will eventually find another who could replace the memory of your potential in her heart. She could still have children and a full life? One that was free of the worry that her husband would return whole and unscathed each night. Though it is small compensation, I shall try to be content with that last. It will have to suffice against the enmity that my decision will surely earn me from the rest of my children and my own wife."

Harry's head came up at that.

"Yes, you heard me right. Molly does not like this decision either. She doesn't agree with it, but she does accept the knowledge of the consequences that Ginny would surely face. For that, and for that alone, she also denies your request. It is killing her to do so and I fear in time, this decision will cost her- her health. "

"Please,… reconsider? Harry pleaded, knuckling a tear from his eye.

"As much as I want to, for now,… I can't, Harry.

Harry fell to his knees in front of Mr. Weasley. Shocking the man.

"I-I've never begged before, no-not even to Voldemort. I wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction. I,… I'm begging you now, though. Please, Mr. Weasley? You can't know the future. It might never happen. It could be tomorrow or never."

Words began tumbling out of his mouth as he pleaded with the Weasley patriarch.

"I might live to see my children fully grown and marry before it happens, if it happens? Maybe I'll just be hurt and not killed. I could give up the sword, it's not worth it. Nothing's worth it!" Harry was sobbing by the time he was finished.

A hand softly squeezed his shoulder, though he didn't dare to hope that the man he'd loved as a father might have changed his mind.

"I- I could accept that offer ,Harry, and bless you for it, but what a disservice I'd be doing to the rest of the world. You're a gift to the entire world, Harry. A champion of light. A symbol of hope. Your image alone inspires others to rise above their station and aid their fellow man. I could easily accept your decision Harry. My love for my daughter compels me to do so, but can I really be that selfish? Not and live with myself I fear.

I-I'm sorry, Harry. I truly am, but the answer is still ,…no. "

A sob of abject misery blurted from between the hands covering Harry's face.

"I'll go and inform Ginny of my decision. It's my medicine and I'll take it. At least she won't hate you because of it.

"No!" Harry grabbed his sleeves as he began to rise and pulled Mr. Weasley back down into his chair.

"I-I understand, I don't agree, but…I-I understand. There's no point in destroying you're family on my account. I'll let Ginny down -easily. She need never know it's anyone's decision but my own. Y-You can tell Mrs. Weasley that I agreed with your stance. Tell her that in talking with me you changed your mind and gave me your blessing, but that I reneged."

Harry's words became more determined and came out in a torrent. "Tell her that I insisted. That after considering everything I felt Ginny wasn't worth it. Hell, I could even play the cad for Ginny, that way she would be well shed of me. Her brothers and their wives may not be pleased about it, but we'd still be friends, maybe. I could still see them. That's something at least."

"Harry …." Mr. Weasley sighed beaming proudly. "I couldn't. I love you all the more for trying to protect me in this, but …I couldn't."

"I can't have you destroy your family over this,.. Over me,.. I'm not worth it. Please, Mr. Weasley? At least let me do this for you. If not for your sake, then for Mrs. Weasley's?" Harry begged desperately.

Mr. Weasley placed his palm on his cheek and smiled appreciatively into the green eyes of his favorite son, thinking about the irony that he wasn't even born of his own blood.

"Thank you, Harry, but no. I can at least do this much for you and salvage your honor."

Harry shook his head sadly. "Then you leave me no choice- _Obliviate!"_

Harry erased the entire episode of having asked to court Ginny from his memory and then

he went and did the same to his surrogate mother.

What he did, sickened him, but the consequences of not doing it outweighed the revulsion he now felt.

* * *

There was but one more detail he needed to attend to, well… two actually. He had to arrange a suitable change in plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding night. He'd overheard enough from the twins _subtle_ conversations, to realize that Ron and Hermione were in for anything but an enjoyable honeymoon.

Harry apparated to Gringott's to seek Griphook's services. A half hour later, a more confident Harry Potter strode onto the dance floor at the Burrow, amidst a roar of greeting from his friend and extended family.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed in his ear when he ventured close.

Harry smirked mischievously, his eyes twinkled fit to shame Dumbledore's by their intensity.

"I've been attending to details, **Mrs. Weasley**, important details that required my immediate attention. I fear the Weasley twins have made some rather dubious plans concerning your honeymoon celebration. I was forced to make some alterations that I trust will be to your approval in keeping with the spirit of the festivities." he answered in a near perfect imitation of Dumbledore's voice and manner.

Hermione glared suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of that, any of it. And I most certainly don't like the look in your eyes either, Harry James Potter.

"A most curious stance, **Mrs. Weasley**, however, I fear I must act for the 'greater good'. He grabbed hers and an approaching Ron's hands and pressed a portkey into their grasping palms.

With a loud "POP", the two _port keyed_ away to the adventure for which he'd spent the last half hour planning the first two phases of while he was away at Gringotts.

They would arrive at his private island, where they would find a full larder and a suitable wardrobe for a short stay on his island get away.

Another _port key_ was waiting for their use after. It would activate in two days, transporting them for a week in the Swiss Alps. All their needs would be catered to, if not pampered, luxuriantly so. No expense was to be spared. Everything was to be charged directly to his Gringott's vault.

At the end of the week- The Greek isles, awaited their pleasure, and so on and so on for an entire month.

The D.O.M. had graciously extended Hermione's leave for a month, (at Commander Hoag's insistence). Frankly the man was so thrilled with Harry's survival that he could have asked for a year, but a month should be sufficient to guarantee the continuation of the Weasley line.

The twins weren't the only ones that could plan with ulterior motives. A simple _deactivation spell _had been wandlessly applied to Ron and Hermione's wands, keyed to any common _prophylactic charms. _The twins had originally cast a charm that would switch a _prophylactic charm_ to a fertility _charm_.

Knowing that Hermione's sharp mind would catch the change in the spells sensation, Harry had simply expanded upon the twins original idea and negated the _prophylactic spells_ effectiveness. It would feel the same on the surface, but would have none of the "teeth". With any luck they'd have a new Weasley on the way before Hermione thought to test their wands. He almost pitied the twins when that happened. Harry had altered the _charm_ wandlessly but had left the Weasley twins wand signatures intact. Hermione would assume they were solely responsible for putting her in the maternity way. When that happened, Australia wouldn't be far enough away to open a new branch of WWW.

Getting Ron a month off had been a little more difficult. The Canons had just barely edged into the play offs and Ron was due back for practice on Monday. Giving him and Hermione a miserly one day honeymoon at Godric's Hollow.

The location had given the twins ample opportunity to ensure their **one day** as a new couple would be shared in anything but wedded bliss.

The Weasley twins would soon learn the folly of their unromantic ways. Harry had made a quick side journey to Godric's Hollow and had taken it upon himself to deactivate some of the twins more bothersome pranks and tweaked a few others to provide for a more interesting result.

In regards to procuring time off for Ron, Harry made a hasty deal with the Cannon's management. One that would upset Ron initially, but he would come to appreciate next season.

Harry had to pledge his services to the Cannons, he'd never played as keeper before, but if that was what was required of him, (so that Ron and Hermione could share this time together), than a keeper he would become. That was just the first half of his promise. He also was obligated to return as their starting seeker next season. It was hardly an obligation as he missed playing and it had the added bonus that it served his rapidly evolving plans quite well. _Quite well indeed_.

The second detail was the beginning salvo in what would undoubtedly be his most risky gambit. Now that Hermione and Ron were safely away from the twins clutches and with any luck- out of touch with the local presses,… Harry could launch his desperate plan to secure the Weasley Parent's future blessing for their daughter's hand at their own volition. Actually, what Harry had in mind would hopefully result in their insistence on his courting, if not marrying Ginny outright.

_I suppose I could just woo and intentionally impregnate Ginny? _He'd considered briefly. But that would only disrespect her and force the issue with her parents, neither of whom would ever trust or respect him again. No, he had to go about this in a totally different way. One that would compel Arthur and Molly to make the suggestion themselves. For that to occur, he had to get Ginny's attention. The best way to do that would be to ignite that famous Weasley passionate side-_their fire_, unfortunately their infamous temper came with it. He was walking the proverbial tightrope, but, if what he had in mind worked, Ginny would be raving made by the end of the year.

To win Molly and Arthur's support, he'd have to prove that he could survive whatever the Wizarding world threw at him -unscathed. He'd need to remain positive, and above all-injury free.

_Harry mate, you're going to have to learn to be careful. No more reckless impulsivity. Merlin, Ginny was probably going to murder him anyway, with what he had planned._

* * *

"How about another song, Harry?" someone cheered out from the gathering, drawing him out of his contemplation of the last two hours.

He chanced a glance Ginny's direction. She still had that 'blazing look only now mixed with rising irritation. She was waiting, albeit impatiently, for him to make the first move.

_And so I shall_

"A-Alright" Harry agreed hesitantly. His mind had already fixed upon a song that would be perfect for the first salvo in his new Weasley war.

"Any suggestions?" It was manipulative on his part to ask the crowd's opinion as he knew they characteristically enjoyed ballads.

"Something romantic!" came a female suggestion.

"Something fun." a wizard chimed in.

"Something meaningful." an all too familiar voice sang out sweetly.

_Ohh, Ginny… you don't know what you've just done? _Harry smirked cunningly.

"Hmm, romantic, fun and meaningful, eh?" He tapped his chin as in contemplating their suggestions.

"I know!" He pretended to have a sudden insight.

Harry conjured a makeshift stage and charmed a set of drums and two guitars to start up a melody on his cue, ( it was a common practice at wizarding wedding to have a full orchestra, sans musicians. One only need to think of a song, cast the charm and the instruments would play it in the order it was received).

Harry tossed his jacket aside and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, revealing an immodest portion of his well muscled chest. He didn't need to glance her way; he could feel Ginny's eyes burning him with their smoldering gaze. That and mixed with a modicum of jealousy over the notice other witches were taking.

He rolled up his sleeves and cued the magical band.

The instruments struck up a very fast pitched, rock n' roll tune and Harry began shuffling sexily to the beat.

On cue, he somersaulted from the stage amidst startled gasps and excited cheers from the remaining guests. As soon as his boots hit the floor he belted out the first chords of his well chosen ', fun and meaningful' song:

_**I want my share of love….**_

_**It might as well be known.**_

_**But I aint thinking of..**_

_**One**__** girl to love alone.**_

He danced among the audience as he sang, wooing every witch within range; using his body and his voice to their fullest allure. He worked the crowd shamelessly, every witch, young and old, fell victim to his charms. No one, married or no, was exempt,… except of course, Ginny.

_**That aint the way it's gonna be….**_

_**I'm on my own and I am freeee.**_

_**I just wanna be satisfied…**_

_**So I don't wanna be tied!**_

_**Somebody's loving arms..**_

_**Could be sweet, I've found.**_

_**But I don't want no one's arms…**_

_**To ever hold me down.**_

_**Once I get caught inside a web,..**_

_**I'm gonna find another beddd.**_

_**I'm gonna run and hide…**_

_**Cause I don't wanna be tied!**_

The 'fun- meaning'of his song was brutally apparent- Harry was **on** the market.

He finished the song dancing with not one, but two witches, who were shamelessly sending the message that they were definitely interested in a more 'personal' encore.

Raucous cheers and catcalls of appreciation came after. Harry stole a brief, but smoldering kiss off his two recent acquaintances.

The second of the two, (the blonde hussy- from Ginny's vantage point), clamped her hands on Harry cheeks and prolonged the catcalls followed his departure. The girl swooned when he broke away,.. and Harry?

Harry blew a bubble and chortled, "Thanks for the gum."

Another round of catcalls and wolf whistles followed his departure from the dance floor.

Harry pretended to chance unexpectedly upon a furiously gapping Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Gin! " Harry grinned winningly. "Gosh, you look fantastic. Where've you been? I would have loved a chance to dance with the prettiest girl here." he remarked without the slightest hint of duplicity.

Ginny did a double take. _He couldn't be this thick,.. could he?_

She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt,.. _But not a word in greeting all night?_,.. _And then that song and those…. Those…, scarlet women!_

Her temper won out.

"Who're your new friend s, Harry?" She growled in barely contained fury.

Harry for his part didn't seem to notice the warning in her voice. His eyes turned back toward the two witches, who're still sending pointed looks his way.

"Don't know, but they sure are friendly." he agreed.

Ginny's blood boiled at his innuendo.

"Can you believe it, one of them slipped me a note with a lipstick kiss on it, and her floo address written inside the kiss. The other one gave me her gum." Harry smacked his lips.

"It's strawberry I think. The flavor kind of reminds me of the way your lips used to taste." Harry paused blushing furiously. "O' course ,your's were naturally sweet that way." He colored bashfully.

Ginny's eyes went wide; her anger completely vanished as she goggled stupidly at him in total disbelief.

_Is the insensitive git, really this clueless? First he's consorting with those ,.. Those,… bi-witches. Now, I think he's actually flirting with me?_

"Well, that's it for me; I'm completely knackered, still recovering, you know." Harry made his excuses and turned to leave, seemingly oblivious to her state of shock.

As if in parting afterthought, "Merlin, you really do look beautiful ,Gin." He exclaimed breathlessly, his eyes roaming over her appreciatively.

"See ya, soon." Harry brushed his hand gently down her arm, raising goose bumps in the wake of his fingers. He smiled and left her there,.. gapping stupidly.

Ginny stood there for minutes, an hour even. Her mouth working soundlessly, a blush on her cheeks.

_What was that?_

* * *

Harry caught sight of the twins, summoning their attention in a disarming fashion. He appealed to their greed.

"My esteemed partners! " He barked out cheerfully. "I've got an idea for a new product that'll make you millions."

George and Fred had been beating a hasty retreat when they saw Harry heading their way with a cunning smirk on his face. Their pace had quickened when he called out to them. The mention of 'millions' had them drawn like doxies to old robes. They just couldn't resist.

"Do tell?" George crooned. "I'm all **ears**, thanks to you good sir.

"What's your idea , our fifth and bestest brother." Fred oozed flatteringly, but his eyes danced excitedly at the prospect of new pranks and subsequent wealth.

Wellll ?" Harry began slapping each on the shoulder in a one armed hug; planting the _port keys _he'd palmed.

"I call it: **Hilarious Honeymoon!**. The _port keys_ activated at his spoken 'key word' and the twins 'popped away' for an unexpected adventure of their own, original devise.


	3. Chapter 3: Mischief Unmanaged

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter Three: Mischief Unmanaged**

Pop-Pop!

"What?"

"Here?"

"Godric's Hollow?" The twins chorused as one in alarm.

Fred turned wide eyed to his brother. "We're in deep…"

"Shite!" his brother exclaimed worriedly.

**One Month Later-**

A small welcome home party had been arranged at the Burrow for the newlyweds. Ron and Hermione's honeymoon had been apparently 'Terrific' thanks to Harry's thoughtfulness.

Harry had provided for their honeymoon, albeit unrepentantly, with a weekend stay at his private South Seas island. The weather had been fantastic and the food sumptuously prepared by one of Harry's elf friends- Dixie.

After getting over their initial shock at Harry's presumption to alter their plans so drastically without so much as a warning, they quickly settled in and found themselves thoroughly enjoying their personal honeymoon adventure.

After the South Seas, they spent five days high up in the Swiss Alps. Their private chalet sported a spectacular view of snowcapped mountains.

The drastic change in temperature and consequently-attire needs, was traversed with relative ease as Harry had once again thought of everything.

Their generous host had sent with a Dixie a pair of Gringott's exclusive platinum debit cards that withdrew funds for expenditures or cash from his personal accounts. Both wizarding and muggle shops and eateries worldwide would accept the cards, and gratefully so.

Dixie had plaintively informed them at the **onset** of their honeymoon that they were to show absolutely no restraint whatsoever.

"Master Harry insists that you indulge yourselves of anything and everything. You is to consider nothing as being too extravagant and he will be personally insulted if you don't spend at least a million galleons over the next month." Dixie informed them sternly waggling a finger at Hermione in particular.

"A month? A million galleons!" Hermione had shrieked upon hearing this.

"I-I've got practice on Monday? We're in the playoffs?" Ron had stunningly refuted- his priorities still a bit off from that of his new bride's- he'll learn.

"Master Harry has written you a note explaining things." Dixie grinned toothily and proffered a note to Hermione who snatched it out of the amused elf's hand like a flash of lightning.

_Ron and 'Mione- _

_Sorry for the abrupt change in plans, but I assure you it was necessary, and no, Hermione, I haven't suffered brain damage from the coma I was in. There is much to share with you regarding those long months apart, but now is not the time. _

_I have arranged a month's pay with wages from each of your perspective jobs. Don't ask me how, the details aren't important, just the end result._

_For Merlin's sake, Ron! Stop grousing. Do you think I'd let either you or Chudley down? You'll still be in the thick of it when you return- trust me. _

_Now is the time for two people, who have both earned and deserve every happiness, to experience some of what life has to offer._

_Accept from me this small token of my love and esteem. I can't tell you how happy I am for the both of you._

_You deserve this. The money means absolutely nothing to me-only your happiness has any value in my eyes._

_Indulge yourselves to the fullest. Buy what you need when you need it. Buy anything that strikes your fancy- ANYTHING._

_A new port key will take you to your next stop in two days, and every so often thereafter. If you find that you like where you currently find yourselves- then stay there as long as you please- it's your honeymoon, but,.. trust me, you won't be disappointed in the location that each new port key takes you to._

_Enjoy yourselves. Enjoy each other._

_I love and cherish you both more than mere words or mountains of galleons can ever say or repay._

_Remember,… anywhere you go-my love goes too._

_Harry_

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione sniffled holding Harry's note to her heart with one hand and gripping Ron's hand for support with the other. "What did we ever do to deserve him?"

* * *

**That was then, this is now…**

"Oh, it's so good to have you two home, let me get a look at you?" Mrs. Granger stepped back holding Hermione's arms taking in her daughter's new appearance.

Hermione had a new hair style. Her thick tresses were now drastically shortened into a pert cut that came down just above her neck line and bounced jauntily, whenever she moved. She wore an elegant green sundress that hugged her tanned figure beautifully.

"Why, Hermione…" her mother goggled, causing the young witch to fidget nervously under her mother's scrutiny.

Hermione ran a self conscious hand up thru her new hair style and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "You don't like it, then?" she asked uncertainly.

"Like it? I simply adore it!" her mother gasped. "You look absolutely breath taking,.. and Ron?"

Jane Granger shifted her attention toward her son in-law, erstwhile engaged in conversation with his new father in-law.

Ron wore a dark blue silk jacket over a black shirt and dark designer jeans and black boots that she suspected were made of some hide other than leather. His clothes were obviously tailor made as they accentuated his build to perfection.

Jane Granger smirked knowingly.

"By the light shinning in your eyes and the happiness radiating from the two of you, and given your appearance….?" Jane Granger began her analysis with a suspicious air."I'd say I see more than a touch of a certain green eyed friend's influence here."

Hermione giggled, _actually giggled_, in anticipation. "Is he here?" she asked excitedly, craning her neck around her mother.

"Who can say?" her mother replied with airy amusement.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You're being rather facetious, what exactly do you mean? Is Harry here or isn't he?"

"Well..?" her mother demurred, knowing that she was exasperating her daughter, but couldn't resist. "He's not here at the moment, but the way he seems to turn up..? If I didn't know better, I'd say he's around in some fashion- pretty much all the time. The man shows up at the drop of a hat. Molly's at her wits end trying to deal with him, …and Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to her mother's. "What about Ginny?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine dear. I didn't mean to imply otherwise." Jane Granger quickly reassured her daughter. "At least physically she's fine, emotionally, however…?"

"What's he done?" Hermione growled, her vibrant eyes hardening.

"Done?" Jane questioned. "Why Harry hasn't done anything, at least not to Ginny." Her mother clarified with an uncharacteristic snort that had her daughter staring at her with a stunned expression.

"Ah, as I was saying. Harry has been a perfect gentleman where Ginny's concerned. Perhaps too much of a gentleman,... if you get my meaning?"

Hermione's puzzled expression dissolved into a surprised expression "Oh"

"Quite." her mother agreed. "He's been absolutely charming, attentive and,.. frustrating. At least from Ginny's point of view, that is. He's got the poor girls head turned to the breaking point. If I didn't know this was Harry we were talking about I'd say he's teasing her." Her mother smirked.

"What? Harry? Our, Harry?" Hermione gasped disbelievingly. "Perhaps you should explain, and not just about that, but about everything that's been going on? Why don't you start with that little bit you dropped about Harry doing something other than to Ginny?"

Jane Granger sniggered mysteriously. "Oh, .. er,..that's a bit of a story. I gather you haven't talked to your twin brother in-laws' yet?"

"Is that what this is about, what have those two delinquents got Harry mixed up in this time? They haven't been pranking him again, have they? He's not yet recovered his strength,. What are they possibly thinking?" Hermione immediately went on Harry's defense

Jane Granger broke into side splitting laughter, halting her daughter's defensive rant over her friend's supposed predicament.

Hermione stood goggling at her mother, stunned to speechlessness.

"Oh,.. Oh, I'm sorry dear…" her mother continued sniggering…wiping a tear from her eye as she struggled to stop giggling.

"I think a picture is worth a thousand words, but in this case, I think it will just start the process. Come with me, dear." Jane Granger led her baffled daughter out to the Burrow's garden.

She pulled Hermione along toward the Weasley twins, who for their part, were not engaged in their usual antics, but were sullenly watching the rest of the gathering from a discrete location toward the back of the garden - away from prying eyes.

Hermione spotted the problem immediately… it was practically staring her in the face.

"What have you two done this time?" she accused. "I mean really, it's in rather poor taste, even for you two?" she upbraided them.

"What we've done?" George squawked indignantly.

"It was that nutter friend of yours that did this." Fred added in a high falsetto voice.

"What's the matter with your voice, and the rest of you for that matter?" Hermione chided.

Fred slapped at his twin's wandering hand. "Stop that , you twit." he spat angrily at his brother.

George at least had the good grace to blush apologetically. "I-I can't help it. The bloody spell hasn't worn off yet."

Hermione's eyes shifted appraisingly between the two. "Fred's problems are obvious but what's with you?" she directed her attention to George.

Her mother snorted, "I like his end of it the best."

Fred glared murderously at Jane Granger. "How is that worse than being stuck with these?" His thirty-eight inch bust line jiggled noticeably as he emphasized the breasts he'd been cursed with, that and the high pitched female voice he spoke with.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Some sort of _transgender charm_, I'd wager, but.. That should be easily reversible.

George reached a tentative hand toward his brother's knee. "Don't you even think it?" Fred hissed in warning.

George blushingly pulled his hand back to his lap.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in consternation "A _love potion_?" she guessed.

"I wish. " Fred whined in his girly voice.

"Well, what then?' Hermione questioned, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

"Bill reckons it's some sort of _amorous charm_, one specifically designed to make me completely irresistible to this git." Fred thumbed in exasperation toward his twin brother. "The first night was the worst,.. You buggering maniac!" Fred spat venomously at his brother.

"I c-can't help m-myself,.. You're j-just so b-beautiful." George stammered starring at his twin brother adoringly.

Fred rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Harry did this?" Hermione questioned, fighting back the urge to giggle at their predicament.

"Of Course, Harry bloody well did it." Fred ground out angrily.

"Really?" Hermione sniggered.

"Admitted it himself he did." Fred groused contemptuously. "Shows up every few days or so - to gloat!"

Hermione resistance failed her and she began to laugh out right.

"Oh, funny? Yeah, laugh it up. Ikkle Harry can do no wrong, eh?" George complained.

"Honestly, just reverse it. Here let me?" Hermione pulled her wand still smirking into her hand and cast a _reversal charm _on the twins.

They both gave her a withering glare for her trouble.

"That's odd." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Don't feel bad dear; everyone's had a hand at trying to reverse the effect, but nothing's helped.. William was at it for the better part of two hours and I understand he's quite good at breaking spells." her mother ventured by way of an explanation.

"Harry's warded the bloody spells somehow so that only he can remove the curses he's placed on us." Fred angrily explained, slapping unconsciously at his brothers grasping hand.

"Show's up now and again to take it off, only just a little at a time, that and to lecture us in a rather good imitation of **your** voice."Fred added with a sarcastic glint, trying to draw his sister in-law sympathies for their plight.

Hermione's expression soured at that. "He does, does he?" she conjectured coolly.

Her mother caught on to what Fred was doing and deflected her daughter's wrath.

"Before you try turning her against, Harry, why don't you two tell her what you two we're getting up to when Harry pranked you in the first place."

Fred's grin abruptly disappeared, and his twin took on a panicked expression.

"I-It was only a bit of fun." Fred mewled in his falsetto.

Hermione's eyes narrowed." What, what was only a bit of fun?"

"Speak of the devil!" Fred pointed irately.

Both women turned their attention behind, expecting to find Harry approaching them.

Twin 'pops' announced the twins strategic withdrawal, by apparating away from Hermione's imminent wrath once she learned what they had originally had in store for her wedding night.

"I'd say that was the better part of valor." Jane Granger commented off handily.

"I take it you know what they were up to?" Hermione implied.

Jane nodded. "It's a bit of a story, and mind you, only those two and Harry really know all of what happened. I'm given to understand, and forgive me if I get some of the details wrong, but as you and Ron we're being so careful with your wands and watching what you ingest- with those two around; they apparently focused their attention on your bedroom in Godric's Hollow. Your,…er, _wedding bed_ to be exact."

Hermione's eyes were slits as she hissed dangerously. "What exactly did they do?"

Jane Granger smirked, amused by her daughter's growing irritation. "I imagine your reaction is much what Harry's was that night. Apparently he got wind of it and made a few alterations in the twin's plans. They apparently cast some sort of _gender switching spell _on your bed, added an,..er,.. Did you call it an _amorous charm_?"

Hermione nodded stoically, but was inwardly seething.

"Right, an _amorous charm, _you wouldn't, er… necessarily be totally dissauded with the gender change?" she snorted at that before continuing. "And then to top it off, they placed some sort of _ward _over the entire house that would, ah,.. **negate **any ,er.. _Prophylactic charms _used on the property." Jane related hesitantly, mindful of her daughter's stormy expression.

"I'll kill them!" Hermione growled.

Her mother waved her off. "Not to worry dear, Harry's seen to everything, er, especially the twins. As I said, he apparently altered the spells accordingly and sent the twins into their own trap. I,.. I…" Jane Granger paused trying to keep from laughing again.

"I'm given to believe that the twins had a rather,.. er, romantic night in your stead." Jane Granger gasped out before she doubled over in peals of laughter.

After a few puzzled moments of consideration before fully realizing the implications, Hermione's laughter joined her.

Several cleansing minutes later the laughter finally died down enough, the two took the twin's vacated seats and Jane Granger completed the tale.

Harry apparently had been seeking out the twins every few days to reverse the charms, but only a smidgen at a time, and never what they most want changed.

"Fred's plumbing was the first to go, as he was having a bit of a time dealing with his "Monthly". Jane made quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "Which came every other day"

After several peals of unbridled laughter, Jane finished detailing the twin's humiliation.

"So that's what's been going on all month, eh?" Hermione quipped.

"That?" her mother admonished, "That is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. What Harry did to the twins was just the first day. I was here having a spot of tea with Molly the next day after the wedding, you know,.. A mothers talk. The two showed up, well,.. We didn't even recognize Fred at first, makes a lovely woman he does. He was sobbing to Arthur, and George, well, .. er,.. George needed to be restrained by both William and Charles. He was, er,.. A bit overly interested in Fredwina,… which by the way is what his brother's have taken to calling him."

Jane paused to let Hermione work her way thru another bout of tear strewn guffaws.

"Then, almost on cue, Harry turns up. Completely ignores the twins, despite all their hurled accusations and demands. He pulls me and Molly aside to let us know you'd be away and then he outlines to us what he did for the two of you. Brilliant that. Molly and I are green with envy for you and Ron." Jane complemented.

"Oh, mom,.. It,.. It was the best month of my life." Hermione purred fondly.

Jane cupped her daughter's hand with her own. "And it shows, dear. It shows."

"Afterward, all Harry does is glare at the twins meaningfully and scoffs. "It serves you right. An eye blink later he's gone, but Ginny comes squealing down the stairs with a breathtaking bouquet of roses going on about Harry. She takes one look at the twins, smirks cruelly and presents George with some of her roses. Nods her head in Fredwina's direction and says 'For the lady'."

Both shared another round of snorts and giggles.

Which is how Molly found the two of them, still laughing

"The twins?' she gathered.

Jane and Hermione nodded wiping their eyes.

"Did you tell her what else Harry has been getting up to?" Molly questioned.

"I haven't even started. We've only just covered that first day after the wedding." Jane replied.

"I see." Molly sighed. She summoned a tea service and pulled up a chair for herself.

"We best get comfortable, it's been quite a month, hasn't it, Janey?"

"Quite." Jane Granger agreed promptly.

"Really though, the whole Harry business can wait. Come now Hermione; tell us about your honeymoon? Give us the 'girls version'."

Before Hermione could begin detailing her and Ron's wonderful honeymoon a familiar voice shrieked out…

"Mum?"

Molly's smile faltered and she vaguely announced. "I see Ginny's home."

"What in the world?" Hermione began worriedly at the sound of Ginny's screeching

Her mother cut her off with a knowing sigh. "More like what's Harry done this time?" Jane Granger conjectured.

Hermione's eyes shifted wondering between her two mothers. What questions she had didn't wait long as Ginny came storming out of the house with the remains of a tattered newspaper in her hands….

"Look at this? Would you look at this? It's not bad enough he's out with my captain every other night? 'Dancing, just dancing, Ginny', Gwenog simpers, oh so innocently."Ginny began her rant.

"Then the cow twists the knife and adds, 'until he's ready for more that is'?... Puh-lease!" she finished disgustedly.

"Ginny… what?" Hermione blurted out in confusion.

"Oh, hi, 'Mione." Ginny acknowledged her sister in-law vaguely before returning to the reason for her agitation. "Then this. Now the twit's talked Gwenog into a little side bet. Seems, if Chudley wins the playoff series against us, we have to pose for a charity calendar with the Chudley players."

Molly's face paled, suspecting where this was going. _Normally such a friendly wager would be a good thing, but with Harry involved…?_

"Well, what's so bad about that, Ginny? Anything for charity's usually a good thing isn't it? I think it's a brilliant idea. It'll probably generate a lot of interest." Hermione encouraged the prospect.

"Where have you been?" Ginny snorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "This is Harry effing Potter we're talking about. Oh, it'll get a lot of interest all right? If the Cannons win, we have to pose with Chudley wearing our opponents nearly see thru mesh jerseys,…and nothing else!" Ginny fumed shaking the crumpled newspaper in her fist as evidence of Harry's plotting.

"What?" Molly flew out of her chair. "He wouldn't,.. er, would he?" She asked nervously, glancing to the other ladies for their support.

"He would." Jane agreed flatly.

"But, Gwenog?" Molly gasped vainly, referring to the Harpies captain. "She's not going along with this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Go along with it? I'm not even sure the whole thing's not her idea. You know what she has the nerve to say to me,.. 'If we win, I'm gonna insist on a calendar of Potter in a towel, with an extra personal one for me with "No Towel", captain's prerogative'." Ginny drawled in an imitation of her captain's husky voice.

"Can you believe that?" Ginny seethed.

Hermione goggled at Ginny. _It was ludicrous. Harry? The once so shy and unassuming, Harry?_

"W-What's been going on since we've been gone?" Hermione asked with rapidly growing concern.

Ginny just gaped at her new sister. "You mean you don't know?"

Hermione shook her head, gulping nervously.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Well of course **you **wouldn't. What was I thinking? As if Harry would prey on you two like he has the rest of us!" Ginny spat scornfully.

She tossed the crumpled evidence of Harry's latest transgression at her sister's feet and stomped off in a huff. Her hands flailed dramatically the air as she hissed and spat angrily to herself all the way back into the house.

Jane whistled in relief at Ginny's departure. "You can chalk another one up to our, Mr. Potter, by the look of it." she surmised.

"Er,.. Quite" Molly agreed wincing as her daughter slammed the kitchen door in her wake.

"Will somebody please tell me what's been going on?" Hermione chuffed.

"When are you due back at the Ministry?" Molly asked wearily.

"Tomorrow, but.." Hermione returned, her patience rapidly fading.

Molly held up a hand to forestall further questions. "Arthur would never agree, can't be seen showing favoritism, but,.. Harry could probably clear it with Commander Hoag? Thick as thieves those two." Molly Weasley tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Janey, dear, would you call Pixie?"

"I don't know what good it'll do, Molly?" Jane huffed in exasperation before calling out "Pixie?"

POP

"You called, missus?" The small elf inquired as she arrived.

On seeing Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, her eyes went wide as she squeaked. "Oh, no,… no missus, Pixie can't. Pixie can't…!" The poor creature wrung her hands nervously backing away almost terrified by Hermione's presence.

Molly cut in."It's quite alright Pixie ,dear. We only want to know if you would be so kind as to see if Harry could ask Commander Hoag to allow Hermione to take off just one more day? We have a bit of catching up to do." Molly clarified innocently.

"Master Harry is not to be disturbed, Madam Wheezy." Pixie refuted pulling at her ears in frustration over her inability to accommodate their wishes..

"Now, stop that dear." Molly chided sternly. "When Harry **is **available, would you be a dear and ask him? Tell him Hermione specifically requested his assistance." Molly added, winking at her daughter in-law, preventing her near interruption.

'Yes, Madam,Wheezy. Pixie will. Is there anything else Pixie can do, Mrs.'?"

"No, that's fine dear. Thank you." Molly dismissed Harry's elf sweetly.

After the elf maid apparated away, Molly turned to her confused daughter in-law and explained. "If your mother and I are going to do justice to your inquiry, then were going to need a bit more time to properly highlight all the details. I think we should meet over lunch tomorrow to discuss it? Once you're up to speed you can tell us about your lovely time away. Ron was practically gushing to your father just now before I came out, something about 'The best month of his life'." Molly's eyes twinkled merrily.

Hermione blushed like a proper Weasely.

Jane Granger added. "While I'm sure Ron is also getting an earful as we speak, re.. Mr. Potter's adventures. Arthur and Richard were warned to only delve into Harry's, er,.. antics with Ron's team. That should suffice for Ronald until we can discuss the rest."

Hermione pulled a face. "I'm almost afraid to ask? Ron's been going a bit spare as we've not heard any news about Chudley other than they're still in the play offs, which has been barely enough, in and of itself, to placate Ron. But now that he's back… wild hippogriffs couldn't keep him away from returning to practice."

Jane and Molly shared a contemplative look.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Erm, Harry had to agree to take Ron's place before Chudley would give Ron off for your honeymoon together."

"But Harry's a seeker, he couldn't possibly…?" Hermione began to object.

Jane Granger fidgeted, readjusting her position as she considered, "Yes, well,.. I guess they figured that even if Harry couldn't do the job properly, just his name alone would boost revenues enough to make up for it? He is quite popular." Jane pointed out needlessly.

"Obviously" Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So who did they get to fill Harry's spot then? I mean, they must have found someone competent for them to still be in it?"

Molly shook her head. Anxiety marred her features. "It's best just to say it and be done, Janey?" she suggested.

"Harry has been brilliant, Hermione." her mother deflected." That's not to say that Ronald isn't amazing in his own right, world class even,.. but Harry?"

"I know that Harry's a great athlete. He trains very hard, but still, it's not exactly his forte?" Hermione hesitantly acknowledged.

"Harry didn't allow a single goal during Chudley's last game." Molly added regretfully.

"In a play off?" Hermione almost shrieked before catching herself, "Oh, I see, someone caught the snitch right away." She sagged in relief.

"**Bloody Hell!"** Ron's voice bellowed out from the house.

Molly's face fell. "Ronald's been told." she acknowledged.

Hermione's half rose out of her seat commenting bewilderedly, "What..?"

"I think Ron's just heard about Chudley's last game. Chudley didn't catch the snitch. We won because Harry didn't allow a single goal,… and the game lasted over four hours. I'm told it shattered the all time record for saves." Jane related with worry and a touch of pride. "It would seem that I've now got the two best keepers in the world for sons."

* * *

**Lunch with the Girls…**

Hermione had just finished going over the details of her honeymoon. What should have been a pleasant diversion was in reality an exercise in patience. She wanted to hear about Harry, and her two mums had refused to get into it until their curiosity was satisfied. They wantedromance, not exasperation**.**

"Alright, alright, I've spilled my end of it, now what's been going on here? Ron was practically frantic when he left for practice this morning. He's actually afraid that Harry's going to get his job,.. Of all things?" Hermione huffed incredulously.

Jane and Molly shared a worried look.

"Stop that." Hermione hissed.

"I suppose that may actually be a possibility, Hermione." Molly returned sympathetically.

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and her mouth fell open in stunned disbelief.

"Nonsense" Jane rebuffed. "Molly don't say such things. Harry would never…?"

"Who knows what Harry would do?" Molly shot back. "He's turned the entire Ministry on its ear. He's got the Unspeakables solidly behind him. He could run for Minister tomorrow, and the next day Arthur would be looking for a new situation."

"Yes, well, as I understand it, many of the policies Harry's suggesting are very proactive and long overdue." Jane huffed defensively in Harry's behalf.

"Besides, he's done wonderful things for William and Fleur as I understand it. Charles has been promoted as well, no doubt thanks to Harry?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, very grateful for what Harry did for Bill and Charlie,… and the twins." Molly added with a snigger. "Well, it isn't as if they haven't had it coming now, isn't it? It's Ginny that's got me worried. He's got her all twisted in knots."

"Harry would never hurt, Ginny. Never." Hermione interjected defensively.

Molly's eyes softened and she patted her new daughter's hand reassuringly. "Of course he wouldn't, dear."

Jane snorted. "He's got her in a right state though. "

Molly let out a long suffering sigh as she nodded.

Hermione's eyes shifted back and forth during their byplay.

"Enough already." She growled her patience at an end. "What exactly has Harry been doing? ALL OF IT?" She demanded.

Molly and Jane shared a look, each other's eyes pleading the other to relate the recent events.

Jane relented. "Gryffindor courage, indeed." she admonished her counterpart.

"Fred and George were just the warm up. The next day, that first Monday was when it all began. That's when things really started to get interesting." Jane began excitedly. Despite Molly's misgiving's Jane Granger was thoroughly enjoying, 'All things Harry related'


	4. Chapter 4: All things Harry related

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Four: All Things Harry Related**

"Wow"

"Wow, indeed." Jane Granger agreed, before ordering them another round of cocktails. The tale had warranted a considerable number all told.

"In a month? He's accomplished all that in a month?" Hermione gasped incredulously.

"I'm guessing what we don't know far outweighs what we do. Arthur's at his wit's end trying to keep pace with him. He's in Arthur's office nearly every other day with some new idea. Public support is so firmly behind Harry, that Arthur can hardly deny him, but even so, everything that Harry's suggested, if not outright demanded, has been more than reasonable. It's been amazing really." Molly added her two knuts worth.

"That morning… I'll never forget it." Molly trailed off wistfully. "We heard the church bells ringing across the countryside, that was just before the Burrow was swamped with owls. He was alive! People were celebrating more than they were the first time Voldemort died."

Jane nodded meaningfully towards Hermione. "Do you think he planned it?" she asked Molly.

"Probably, at least in part." Molly agreed.

"Planned what?" Hermione questioned.

"Planned getting you two safely away before the world found out he'd returned to the land of the living, of course." Jane clarified.

"Nonsense" Hermione scoffed. "He's just not capable of so much duplicity. He couldn't come up with something like that right out of a coma?" Hermione disagreed.

Jane and Molly shared another look

Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly at their silent exchange.

"Well?" She growled impatiently.

Jane Granger gave her daughter a pointed look. "Rather sure of yourself, aren't you? That young man came out of his coma at a dead run and hasn't slowed a bit since. He's not like anything you've ever known or heard of I'd wager. He's, well, he's like a force of nature really. Relentless, unyielding, and.. Un-pre-dict-a -ble. "

Hermione gapped at her mother's description.

Jane held up a hand defensively. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mean that in a bad way. Harry's an absolute delight. He's like a sunny day after a storm, you hope for it, but are afraid to expect it, but once it's there,… it's glorious."

If Hermione wasn't stunned before, she was now. Well,.. she didn't know what she was? Her mother was either barmy or Hermione had come back to the wrong island.

"H-Harry? Our Harry Potter?" she questioned disbelievingly.

Molly nodded. "She's right, dear. Harry's, well,.. he's not changed all that much. It's more that he's incredibly positive, extremely driven now. He seems to be working thru some sort of an agenda. Only he's doing it at break neck speed. What that agenda is,.. who can say? Arthur hasn't a clue. Ginny certainly hasn't, but she'd like to, poor girl. So you can see, we've been rather anxious for your return Hermione." Molly intimated.

Jane added. "In other words, Hermione, see what you can do for him. Harry's after all, just one man, an amazing man, but just one never the less. Even Harry can't take on the world, at least not in a single day." Jane Granger chuckled, amused at her own anecdote.

Hermione stared at the unfinished drink in her hand for the longest time, contemplating all the many and varied things her mother's had imparted about Harry.

Her voice was almost a whisper when she finally spoke. " Harry's only driven when there's something driving him."

Molly gasped in a frightened voice. " Not another prophecy?"

Hermione shook her head."No,.. No ,I don't think so. He gets very quiet and isolative when something like that is hanging over his head, very secretive and calculating. He doesn't impress me as being secretive, in fact, what you describe is just the opposite. He's out there, making things happen. By the sound of things, I'd say he's enjoying himself while he's at it. Maybe that's all it is, really?" Hermione hypothesized.

"Maybe Harry's experiencing what it is to be free, truly free for the first time and he's making the most of it?"

"Hmmph." Jane snorted. "He does seem to be having quite a time. I don't know though…?" Jane pondered.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Molly cut to the quick.

"Soon, very soon." Hermione acknowledged her intentions. "But first I need to do a bit of research."

She glanced at her watch. "Look at the time? Ron should be back from practice. I'm sure he might have something to relate regarding Harry's quiddicth intentions. That should make a good starting point. From there, Ginny seems the next logical choice, but I think that will have to wait till tomorrow."

Hermione blushed prettily, offering. "Everything's so, so wonderfully new…" she tried to explain, blushing a deeper shade.

Jane and Molly sighed their understanding.

"Take your time dear." Molly agreed.

"But not too long?" her mother redirected with a chuckle, one they all shared.

* * *

Hermione floo'd home to find her husband smoldering.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he growled at her.

"You know very well where I was, and don't take that tone with me Ronald Weasley!" she shot back defensively.

"So you bloody women have been going on about Harry bloody Potter all afternoon just like everyone else, eh?" Ron caustically accused.

"Ron?" Hermione shrieked scandalized. "You've no right to go on about him that way after all he's done for us. No Right At All!"

Ron visibly deflated, slumping into a nearby chair. He dragged his finger thru his still damp hair, obviously he'd just returned from practice as his equipment bag was still in the middle of the parlor, and he knew how his wife despised such sloppiness.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione" he apologized dejectedly.

"Practice didn't go well, then?" Hermione asked. She walked over and kissed him fondly on top of his head, pausing to inhale his spicy sent. Hermione fought down a shudder of anticipation. She loved the way he smelled, but know wasn't the time.

"Practice was fine, better then fine really. I can't see how we'll lose the cup this year." Ron breathed out with a touch of envy in his voice.

Hermione sat in his lap and cuddled into him. What's the matter then? Did Harry do something to upset you?"

She guessed by his mood that Ron was feeling a touch jealous. Despite everything that's happened? All that he's accomplished on his own, Ron was still a bit sensitive when it came to Harry. It was never anything that Harry intentionally did. He just seemed to blessed with a plethora of unique abilities, one could call them gifts even,.. if they were mad. Such gifts were anything but. Anything that Harry has ever had always came with a hidden price tag; one that was always high, too high by comparison. Ron knew this, He didn't really envy, Harry. Not really. Not where it counted. That didn't make it difficult to deal with at times though. Harry was a tough act to follow, and right now Ron was undoubtedly feeling that burden on his shoulders.

"Harry did a good job playing keeper while we were away, too good." Ron sighed with a long face.

"Why too good?" Hermione asked in trepidation.

"Too good because management didn't want him to stop. They want him to continue at keeper." Ron grumped.

"What? They said that! They really said that?" Hermione stiffened in his arms. She pushed herself up so that she could grasp both sides of his face and let him know in no uncertain terms.

"You're a world class keeper, Ronald Weasley. You know it, I know it, and the rest of the world knows it. Chudley would never turn its back on you and deservedly so. They know that if they ever let you go they'd be losing the best player in the world, bar none. There just posturing because you're up for a new contract next season" Hermione groused pointedly.

"You really think I'm the best, really? Ron returned, brightening hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I do. Anyone with half a brain does. Why do you think they had you captain the English side for the cup, silly?"

"Yeah, but,.. Harry is ,.. Well, he's…?" Ron struggled not to ruin the feeling of surging pride he had over his wife's compliment.

"Harry's in a class of his own, Ron. Harry plays great, but he's not a great quidditch person. He enjoys it, is spectacularly good at it, but that's where it ends. Quidditch is a lot more than just playing. It's endless training, strategy, politics and so many other things, all of which are your forte, not Harry's." Hermione's lecture had the intended effect of raising his spirits as Ron's grinningly returned.

"Well, he's gonna have to learn, isn't he?" Ron chuckled, nuzzling at Hermione's ear.

"H-He is?" Hermione barely managed to gasp out. She loved it when he nibbled at her ears.

"Course he will." Ron replied in no nonsense tone, adding, "Now that he owns the team."

"HE WHAT!" Hermione leapt off Ron's lap like a scalded cat in her surprise.

Ron sighed and explained. "Look, here's the short of it: The Cannons wanted Harry to keep on playing as keeper throughout the rest of the playoffs, but Harry flat out refused, saying that it was my job and my team. Claims he doesn't even like playing keeper. He offered to have a lash at playing Chaser, but they wouldn't hear of it, not a bad idea really, as Vance is barely able to sit a broom; too many injuries this year." Ron explanation went off in a tangent exasperating his wife.

"Ron..." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "Harry…owner… remember?

"I'm getting to it- sheesh. " Ron complained.

"Harry and Dobbs get in a right row over it, culminating with threatening Harry that once he's under contract for next year they'll play him where ever they like, even if that means peanut vendor. Harry, being Harry, well,.. you know how he is? Threatening him was probably the worst thing in the world they could've done. I don't know all the details, but apparently Harry spent his weekend buying up all outstanding shares of Cannon's stock, and was even able to convince some other share owners to sign over their proxies. As of this morning, Harry owns outright, or controls seventy-seven percent of the Chudley Cannons. "

Hermione goggled at Ron dumbly.

"Harry made the announcement this morning. He said that all operations would continue as normal and that I was the team's captain and starting keeper." At this Ron puffed up proudly.

"He said that former team majority owner; Hadley Dobbs could watch the team play from the junior share holder's boxes, but that if he attempted to interfere in any way with team operations, he would be banned from the stadium.

At that point, Harry paused and looked at Dobbs, who was gaping like a fish, and asked Dobbs: "What're you doing here; it's not a game day?" Well,…. Old man Dobbs he starts blustering and posturing and,… Harry just waves his hand and banishes him before continuing on like nothing had happened."

"Banished him?" Hermione shrieked in alarm. "Where did he banish him to?

Ron started sniggering but couldn't control himself and broke out into full out laughter.

"I h-heard he wound up at the T-Tornadoes game dressed up like a p-peanut vendor!" Ron managed to gasp out.

Appreciating the irony of that, Hermione joined her husband, falling onto the couch, laughing shamelessly

* * *

Ron was sleeping blissfully by eight pm; between returning to practice after a month off and his new wife's attentions, even Ron, good athlete that he is, has his limitations.

Hermione padded softly out of their bedroom, dressing in the hallway so as not to disturb her husband.

_Her husband_, she wondered if she would ever tire of hearing that reference.

She wrote a quick note and left it on the table, a place that Ron was sure to find it, (with his ravenous appetite), if he should happen to wake up and worry where she'd gotten to.

It was a bit late to call, but she expected Ginny would still be up, and she needed to see her sister in-law. Tthere were still too many pieces missing to the puzzle that was Harry's recent behavior.

Hermione floo'd to the Burrow.

"Hermione?" Mr. Weasley questioned as she emerged from the hearth.

"I'm sorry come so late without calling first, but,.."

"Nonsense" Mr. Weasley cut off her explanation. "You're family, dear. Anytime you visit it's appreciated. Can I get you some tea, or a butterbeer, perhaps?' Arthur offered warmly, joining in greeting his newest daught in-law

"Er,.. No,.. actually, I was hoping to have a word with ,Ginny?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley guessed

"How did you…?" Hermione began to question.

"Besides being the Minister of Magic, I have been a father for quite a bit of time. Though I only have the one daughter, one seems to be plenty when it comes to … Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley was smiling when he said this, but there was something in his voice that was a little unsettling, his eyes didn't quite hold his smile.

"M-Mr. Weasley, is something wrong,… something between you and Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Mr. Weasley smiled reassuringly. "Firstly, it's not Mr. Weasley, it's dad now, or if you're not comfortable with that, then Arthur will do to be going on with. Secondly; any issues I have with Harry are from a professional stand point, they do not impact in any way, shape or form on his standing with this family and they never will."

Had he his full memory, his words would sound more hollow than they already felt to Hermione's unsuspecting ears.

"I- I don't pretend to know about all that's happened, but if you're referring to the reforms that Harry's suggested, aren't those all good things?" Hermione questioned.

"Mr. Weasley sighed wearily. "Though I would rather leave politics at the office, I'll indulge your curiosity. They are good things in and of themselves, like the Elf Freedom Act he proposes, but to call it merely a suggestion is like calling the last war with Voldemort a peace rally for pure blood superiority."

Hermione's face fell. "I'd hardly call that a fair analogy. Too long the wizarding world has either completely ignored or downright violated the rights of other magical creatures." she returned defensively.

Arthur Weasley nodded his agreement. "I concede your point, however, Harry is not suggesting we consider the legislation he purposes, with I might add- the full endorsement of the Goblin Nation; he's basically stated flat out, pass it, or suffer the consequences."

Hermione paled at that. "W-What consequences?" she rasped.

Her father in-law merely shrugged by way of an answer. "Who can say? Harry was not clear on this point, but knowing Harry as I do,.. I did not consider it an idle threat."

"If you pass it ..?" Hermione began to puzzle out the ramifications.

"I'd be committing political suicide. Though I suppose it's a moot point? Harry could announce his intention to seek my post tomorrow, and he'd win by a landslide. I want to do the right thing here by everyone, but Harry's giving me no room to maneuver. What's more, he's given me a deadline!"

"When?" She almost feared she knew the answer before she asked.

Arthur's eyes fell. "October thirty-first." he acknowledged in a small voice.

Hermione gasped at the significance. "The anniversary of his parent's murders." Hermione suspected as much.

Arthur nodded. "Even now…"

"Even now." Hermione echoed her agreement.

Harry still honored his parent's lives in the way he remembered their deaths. In many ways, Halloween was Harry's true birthday.

"I'll talk to him." Hermione offered.

Arthur shook his head. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but as I said this is Ministry business, it isn't personal. I'll deal with Harry as best I can. Now, why don't you go up and visit with Ginny. I dare say she could use a bit of advice." Arthur suggested, he waved her toward the stairway.

"G-Good night, dad." Hermione ventured.

Mr. Weasley smiled with genuine warmth this time, unlike before when Harry was mentioned

"Goodnight, Hermione." he returned in a pleased voice.

Hermione mounted the stairs, more troubled than when she'd arrived._What are you doing, Harry?_

She knocked softly on Ginny's door, careful not to wake her if she was already asleep.

"Yes?" Ginny called out from her room.

"It's Hermione, Ginny."

The door flew open and Ginny pulled her friend into a rib cracking hug. "Thank, Merlin!" Ginny gasped in relief.

"Not you too?" Hermione remarked suspiciously under her breath.

Ginny pulled back from their embrace and with an anxious expression asked; " 'Mione what's he doing? I mean why is he,… Does he… Oh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore?" Ginny threw up her hands in frustration and began pacing, continuing to mutter in her frustration, oblivious to her sister in-law's attempts to get a word in edgewise.

"He sends flowers one day and the next he's in all the papers dating some bit of skirt, claiming they're just friends- puh-lease! Then he shows up after one of our practices and compliments me in front of my whole team, the next day he's out partying with my team captain? It's disgusting! Gwenog Jones's spent years building up the reputation of being ' the ice maiden' of the league, now she gushes over him like some silly school girl. She's even got his bloody picture tacked up in her locker! Now the two of them have conspired over this ridiculous bet of theirs- you just know the girls and I are gonna end up in some slag picture on the cover of Play Wizard after everything is all said and done?"

"What if the Harpies win?" Hermione seized the opportunity to distract her friend.

Ginny paused to goggle her friend as if just remembering she was in the room.

"Puh-lease" Ginny growled sarcastically. "We're good, very good, but Harry,.. The man's a one person team on his own, and my prat of a brother, though I'm loath to admit as we're starting the semi finals against the Cannon's next week, Ron is no slouch either. That git already went so far as to send me his jersey."

"Ron did?" Hermione gasped incredulously.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she sarcastically clarified. "Not Ron, Harry! Harry sent me his jersey from the last World Cup. He even said I could keep it, if I wanted? If I wanted! The bloody thing is worth a fortune. I could auction it off tomorrow for a thousand galleons easy. I thought I'd die of embarrassment. Gwenog is going on in the locker room about all the fun her and "Harry" had out the night before and the next minute a courier is delivering a wrapped package to me. Like a complete idiot, I opened it right there in the locker room, in front of all my teammates. And what do I find; Harry's game jersey from his cup win, wrapped carefully around a white rose with a note that he wanted to be "the first to offer his jersey before the rest of the blokes stampeded for the chance to have the league's best scorer and prettiest witch on the Harpies -wear their jersey". he said it was just in case we should lose the bet. If not, I was welcome to keep the jersey as a token of his admiration. Bloody Hell! You should have seen the glare Gwenog gave me when she saw me holding Harry's jersey. I'm telling you, 'Mione, if she had her way, I'd be transferred tomorrow to the worst team in the league."

"Oh, Ginny, that'll never happen and you know it. Like Harry said in his note, you're the best scorer in the league." Hermione reassured her.

"That isn't the worst of it, 'Mione. What am I going to do about his jersey? I can't very well keep the thing?" Ginny whined.

"Why on earth not? I'm told it's quite an honor to receive a player's jersey, especially one from a special game or a big win." Hermione asked puzzled by her reluctance to keep Harry's gift.

"An Honor?" Ginny nearly shrieked. "Of course it's an honor,.. If your dating said player or engaged or something. Doesn't he understand that you just don't go around giving girls your jersey to wear for Merlin's sake? What am I to think? Huh?"

Hermione worried her finger tips over her forehead pretending to wearily consider Ginny's point, but in actuality she was trying to cover the smirk that was threatening to break out and further infuriate her already far too intense friend.

Once she was able to compose herself. "I'm not sure that he does understand the ramifications, perhaps if you explained things to him…?"

"Hmmmph" Ginny groused. "How exactly am I supposed to do that? None of us can access his house and owls can't seem to find it either. He drops in at a moment's notice and is gone again in a trice. He's like the wind around here. You can't see him but you can always feel he's around. On the rare occasion that I do see him, he usually pays me some compliment that has me stammering like an idiot and before I can collect myself to even try and have a reasonable conversation, he says something or other that's so absolutely sweet and disarming that it's like being hit with a _confundus_!_"_

Ignoring the bit about Harry's undoubdtedly intentional inaccessibility, Hermione curiously asked intrigued. "Just what sort of things does he say?"

Ginny's eyes went out of focus as she returned. "Harry stopped in the Harpies locker after we won our quarters against Raven Hurst. I didn't know he was there congratulating Gwenog on our win while I was on the other side of the locker complaining about how hot it was during out game and how my hands were so sweaty that I almost lost my grip on my broom. Harry overheard me and he peeked around the locker and said. "That never would have happened Gin, you're too good of a player to fall off your broom, no matter the conditions. Besides, it was worth a little sweat. You were absolutely glowing out there. You looked like a warrior queen in the midst of a pitched battle- stunning really."

"Whoa" Hermione breathed out shocked.

"Whoa? That's all you have to say; Whoa? "

"What did you do, after he said that?" Herrmione asked, ignoring her friend's ire.

"What'd I do? I blushed like a proper Weasley, that's what I did. Then the prat has the nerve to point out.

"That's the look! Wow, Gin, that's incredible. Thanks!" The next thing I know I'm in the shower trying to drown myself in my mortification, and Harry's off making that damn wager with Gwenog."

Hermione gave her sister in-law a few minutes to calm herself before reluctantly asking.

"Is there anything else,.. I mean has Harry had any other contact with you."

Ginny's eyes went wide for a second, but she turned away to look out the window of her room.

After a quiet moment, "Ginny?" Hermione asked in concern.

Ginny was trembling; she had her arms protectively wrapped around her chest as if trying to ward off a chill.

"Two other t-times" Ginny's replied in a near whisper, her voice catching slightly.

"Tell me?" Hermione asked compassionately. She could tell that Ginny was shaken by whatever these other encounters with Harry were.

"The weekend after our quarter's win, that was a few days after Harry's visit to our locker, Gwenog had taken the team out to one of the league sponsored night clubs to celebrate as treat from the management. Harry was there with a few of his mates from the Cannons. Anyway, H-Harry sent over some very expensive bottles of champagne to our table to congratulate us. I had a bit, like the rest of the girls, but after seeing Harry dance a bit, er,.. _close _with Gwenog,… I had a bit more."

Hermione sighed wearily in anticipation at this, but otherwise didn't interrupt her friend.

"I-I got a bit ,.. I was a little put off,.. And well,.. I , um,.. Well, I danced a few times with our head of Security, Devlin Childress. He's always shown an interest in me, but I-I never really considered dating him or anything. Well, what with the champagne and all I, er… I got a bit flirty and he overreacted a little. We were kissing a bit and.. and before I knew what was happening his hands had wandered a bit. I asked him to stop, but either he didn't hear me or he didn't care because he, well he, was getting kind of rough and it hurt and…" Ginny let off embarrassed.

"And Harry happened." Hermione sighed knowingly.

Ginny nodded her head. Her eyes still glued to the window. Hermione could tell she was crying at this point as her hand would scrub at the area around her eyes and she could hear her sniffling softly.

"I-I must have screamed or something,.. I don't remember for sure. I only remember I was scared. Devlin had pulled me into a darkened alcove away from the dance floor and he,.. He wasn't taking **no** for an answer. In the blink of an eye I was standing there in front of Harry, and Devlin was nowhere to be seen, but the window nearby was broken out and I could hear somebody moaning in pain outside. H-Harry didn't say a word. He just looked at me with the gentlest expression in his eyes. H-He looked so w-worried..." Ginny crying became more pronounced as she continued to stammer.

"H-He scooped me up into his arms like I was no more than small child and he carried me over to my friends, Wendy and Mira. H-He t-told them to take c-care of me." she hiccupped.

"He told me everything was going to be alright and h-he brushed the back of his finger against my cheek. I-I felt s-so s-safe. He was so gentle with me, 'Mione. H-He looked at me like I was the only p-person who mattered to him in the whole world. I-It was like when Daddy took care of me when I was a little girl and I had a high fever from the Dragon Pox. I was so scared at first, but then I felt so safe because my daddy was there to make it all better. That's how Harry made me feel. Harry turned back toward the door, that Devlin just came back through snarling mad. Devlin's face was all cut up from the glass window that Harry must've tossed him thru. Blood is pouring out of his nose, it looks broken because his eyes are already bruising. He starts yelling something at Harry, challenging him or something? I could see Harry's eyes start to harden dangerously as he turned toward Devlin.

The lights in the club started to blink on and off, some of them even exploded, showering sparks everywhere. Gwenog and some of Harry's teammates had swarmed around him, getting between him and Devlin. They were trying to get them both to calm down. Harry started to back off, but Devlin was shouting all kinds of crap at Harry. Harry looked like he was pretty much just ignoring it, but then Devlin shouted something about me and Harry snapped back around and started going straight for Devlin. Devlin's a big bloke,Hermione. He's maybe two fifty and solid muscle! Wendy told me later that Harry had thrown Devlin through that window one handed? Gwenog and a bunch of security guards and even a few of Harry teammates tried to hold Harry back from going after Devlin, but Harry just brushed them aside like they were a bunch of toddlers. Remember these are world class athletes and professional security people we're talking about? Gwenog is begging him to stop and ordering Devlin to back off, but Harry keeps moving toward Devlin, and Devlin, he keeps goading Harry about all the stuff he says he's going to do to me. Oh, 'M-Mione…."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny from behind and held her as she broke down into sobs.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled herself together enough to finish.

"Harry was just a few steps away when Devlin's wand shot into his hand, b-but he never even got a curse off before Harry threw him back out the same window that he had only just minutes before. H-Harry yelled through the window that if he ever bothered me again, Harry would make sure the next window he threw him out of was a hundred stories up. A blink of an eye later and I'm in Harry's arms, in my bedroom- here. He was so gentle and so worried. He asked me if I was all right? He laid me on my bed and transfigured my clothes into a beautiful white night gown. It's so soft and warm, I'll never change it back into my regular clothes. He said I looked like an angel in it. He covered me with a comforter and held my hand until I fell asleep. I-I've never f-felt so…"

"Safe?" Hermione assumed.

"Loved" Ginny revealed.

Several pensive minutes later. A completely astounded Hermione reminded, "You said there were two times, what was the other time you saw Harry?"

"The next day after practice, we had a team meeting. It seems that Harry is the "new" owner of the firm that handles league stadium and player security. The wards around the stadium and training facilities are being completely revamped and upgraded. The previous staff was sacked and replaced by Goblins, and in our case, Goblinette warriors. Gwenog said their reputation is more solid than the all the gold in Gringotts."

Puzzled, Hermione redirected. "Ginny,.. You were going to tell me about when you saw Harry?"

"I'm getting to it." Ginny huffed. "Where was I, oh yeah, the new security. Anyway, Draco Malfoy was there as an official liaison between the Ministry and because of his association as a consultant and security expert with Harry's new Security firm. Well, after the meeting Draco approached me and well, we got to talking. He was so different then he used to be. Much more open and sincere. He apologized again for everything he put me thru before, and he also thanked me. He thanked me for being there for Harry when they,.. When the healers…?"

"When the healer removed his life s-support." Hermione confirmed with a catch in her voice.

"Yes" Ginny softly agreed wiping at a stray tear the memory elicited. "Well we got to talking and Draco asked if he could take me out to get a cup of tea?"

Hermione blanched at that. "You didn't?"

"It was just as friends, not a date or anything" Ginny quickly defended.

_And let me guess what happened? _Hermione thought disgustedly, rolling her eyes at the ludicrousness of the whole scenario.

"We talked for hours about quidditch and the ministry, Draco even talked about Harry a bit. How he was so wrong about him in the past and how Harry changed his life and gave him a chance to redeem himself and re-earn his self respect. Anyway, we even talked about us. Draco mentioned how he totally screwed up the chance of a lifetime when he was with me. That if he was ever blessed with an opportunity to court someone like me again that he'd do anything and everything to be the kind of person I'd deserved and that he hadn't been. It was really quite touching." Ginny sighed wistfully.

"Oh, puh-lease." Hermione scathed in disgust. "Gee, let me guess what happened then, shall I. You two lovely young people ran into Harry somewhere along the way on this just friends-'not a date'- encounter?"

"Well, yeah. How did you know?" Ginny returned innocently.

Ignoring her question, Hermione asked one of her own. "How did he seem when you er, 'bumped' into Harry?"

"H-He was very surprised at first. He seemed to think we were on a date or something? I- I tried to tell him we were just out for a friendly cup of tea, but Draco cut me off. He sort of let it appear that we were together and,.. I don't know,.. Harry just sort of turned kind of distant? He mentioned that he was happy for us and then hurried off without so much as a backward glance."

Hermione just gaped at her sister in-law . _UN-BE-LIEVE-A-BLE !_

Hermione massaged her temples with her finger tips trying to ward off the coming migraine.

"Oh, Ginny…" she sighed disappointedly.

"You don't think that Harry believes that Draco and I are really dating, do you? Ginny gasped worriedly

Hermione rolled her eyes incredulously.

"Oh, no." Ginny mewled softly.

"No kidding." Hermione agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: The dawn of a new day

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Five: The Dawn of a New Day**

Hermione rose at the crack of dawn Saturday morning. She quietly slipped into the clothes she had lain out the night before, choosing a simple, but elegant yellow and blue sundress and a pair of Italian shoes she'd found on her honeymoon. They were one of the few extravagances she'd allowed herself at Harry's expense. Padding softly from the room, she paused at the doorway to admire her sleeping husband's form.

_Her husband… she still thrilled at the thought of that._

If anyone had told her ten years ago that she would become best friends with gangly Ron Weasley, let alone one day fall in love with and marry, she would have left the Wizarding world and never looked back.

Now she marveled at the good fortune that God, fate and Merlin above, had favored her with.

It had been by no means an easy journey, but one that she would always relish just the same. Hence the reasoning behind the book she had begun to write during quiet moments of introspection when Ron was fast asleep during their honeymoon.

A week before they'd returned she summoned her courage and shown Ron the first several completed chapters, hoping that he'd understand her reasoning behind the venture.

Ron had shocked her, as he did so often since their seventh year. Long gone were the days of jealousy and insecurity that had plagued Ron during his early years at Hogwarts. In their place was a well founded maturity and a wisdom to compliment the sharp intellect he'd labored hard at hiding to most everyone but her and Harry.

Ron had immediately supported her endeavor, so much so, that it had been his idea for her to consider her new found hobby a career choice over resuming tedious research at the D.O.M. Money wasn't a concern as Ron was making a premium salary as one of the world's topmost players. His salary, carefully allocated and invested, along with the substantial nest egg they'd received in royalties from Harry's song,( honoring their friendship and support), would see them able to afford a comfortable lifestyle for many years to come.

She'd balked at the idea initially, but Ron's unflagging support and encouragement had won out and she'd given her notice of resignation the day she'd returned to active duty at the D.O.M..

Yesterday had been Hermione's last day. She'd spent it as she had every other day these past two weeks, furiously writing page after page on her novel followed by a quiet, romantic dinner with her husband when he returned from another grueling quidditch practice.

Today was Ron's first day off in over a week and he was supposed to spend it resting, and he would.

_Last night though? Well, that had been a different story. _Hermione thought, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. She smiled wistfully at the memory of last night as she stole away from their bedroom to grab a cup of tea and a danish before returning to her new found labor of love.

For that was what it is; a labor of love. The title had come to her the night of her wedding. It had been staring her in the face for years, just waiting for her to put a name to it, and so she had:

_**My Two Loves:**_

_**A Muggle Born Witch's Journey through the Looking Glass**_

The first page had been easy. It began: _**"We weren't always the 'Golden Trio' as people were want to call us; at first sarcastically, but later with a kinder, even awed sense of wonder and profound respect.**_

_**Would you like to know how that came about? The answer is a simple one: Ron, and of course, Harry.**_

_**There, that was easy, wasn't it? Ron and Harry, or if you'd prefer, Harry and Ron.**_

_**I suppose I'd be remiss in not claiming some of the credit. I was the logical one you see. The part of the trio that tried vainly to keep the other two 'boys' grounded in reality. That's a nice way to say that I solved a few clues whilst holding the other two in check. Then, all I had to do was express my conclusion, or even just an opinion and 'Woo-Hoo'-**__**another adventure begins!**_

_**I'm getting way ahead of myself, however. Let's begin at the beginning, shall we?**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a buck tooth bossy little 'know it all' who boarded the Hogwart's Express…"**_

Hermione closed her laptop sighing in frustration. It wasn't writer's block… if only it were that easy.

Today was the day.

She'd put it off as long as she could. She'd spent hours collecting what information there was to collect, which wasn't much in substance, but a whole lot of what: Chaos?

The **chaos** she was referring to has a name: **Harry James Potter.**

Two weeks. Two whole weeks she'd spent fruitlessly gathering clues whilst trying to catch up with the infuriating man himself; all to no avail. If she wanted to flatter herself, she would think that he was intentionally avoiding her, but in reality, Harry was simply everywhere.

One minute he's at the ministry and an hour later at Gringott's, the next he's averting some troll uprising in the American Appalachians. She'd almost caught up to him one day at the Cannon's facility, having missed him by moments, according to Ron.

Ron claimed Harry was at Chudley practically every day, either at the training center or in the front office.

Apparently, Harry had taken the team's training to a new and unprecedented level. Ron came home at the same time each night, but in varying degrees of exhaustion. The troubling thing about all of this was the fact that Harry often ran the drills, but never participated with the rest of the team.

Whatever Harry had the team doing, it was definitely paying dividends because Ron was in the best shape of his life and it showed.

_Merlin, did it show-yum! _

Married life had released a brazenness in Hermione that surprised her and _delighted_, Ron.

They were playing the first of the Cup series semi-final matches against the Harpies on Sunday and Harry hadn't sat a broom in the last two weeks, leading the team to surmise that Chudley was playing the oft injured, Royce Travers on Sunday.

Travers was a fair seeker, but injuries had taken their toll on the aging veteran and it showed in his play.

If the Cannons had a chance against the Harpies, then it wasn't with Travers at Seeker. Ron had approached Harry, (in his capacity as 'Team Captain'), about his and the rest of the team's concerns, but Harry hadn't shown the least bit of concern over what was a rather valid point.

Why work the team to the point of perfection, if they hadn't even a fair chance of winning with the personnel currently in place. Especially, when arguably the best seeker in the entire world was on their roster, but showed no intention of playing,… and it was **his **team?

Yet, another one of the frustrating mysteries of Harry's behavior since his return from the brink of death.

_Could that be it? _She wondered for not the first time these past weeks.

_Could it be that simple? Could Harry be experiencing some form of post traumatic stress? Such a thing could certainly account for his erratic behavior of late. Undoubtedly, the loss of Harry's familiar, Shadow, had affected him deeply. _

Harry did not give his affections easily, but when he did, he did so with a full and generous heart.

_Shadow had been precious to Harry._

Steeling herself resolve, Hermione apparated to her mum and dad's to retrieve her mum's formidable assistance in dealing with all things _Harry_ related.

It still struck a bit of a jealous cord with her that her own mother enjoyed the type of close and personal relationship with Harry that she could once boast herself. She was at least glad that Harry had found someone in whom he could confide, though he had shown an abrupt tendency to not do so since his return from a what; _coma_?

* * *

Hermione and her mum arrived at Potter manor to find the Lord of the manse conspicuously absent and a very nervous house elf, Dobby, profusely apologizing in his Master's behalf.

Hermione regarded the quivering elf with a skeptical eye, knowing that he was covering for Harry.

"He knew my mother and I were coming to lunch today, did he not?" She asked succinctly.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Weazy." Dobby stammered in answer, cringing in the door way.

"So I'm demoted to merely Mrs. Weasley now am I?" Hermione growled. "The last time I was here you referred to me as Lady Granger-Potter." she huffed indignantly , trying to catch the apprehensive elf off guard.

"I-I is sorry, Mrs, but, but his lordship has informed his elvsies that you is to be referred to as Mrs. Weasy now. He made sure to remind us so that we could address you properly, before he went to take care of his business." Dobby returned dejectedly.

"He left then?" Hermione questioned, astutely seizing upon the distinction that Dobby never mentioned his having left the Manor to attend said, mysterious business.

"Oh no, Mrs., His lordship is..?" Realizing his mistake, Dobby immediately began to punish himself by wrenching at his ears. "Bad Dobby! Bad." He scolded himself, mewling as he twisted his ears.

"Stop that at once." Jane Granger demanded.

Once Dobby had released his ears and show some semblance of calming, Hermione's mum, took over what had escalated from a polite greeting to a full out interrogation.

Speaking in a calm, but firm tone of voice, Jane Granger inquired, "Dobby, is Harry at home today?"

Dobby's face scrunched up as if he were trying to puzzle out how to respond, when he settled on. "Not home, Mrs. Granger, no Mrs."

Hermione alighted to her mother's mistake.

"Is he still on the estate?'

Dobby seemed to contemplate her question for a moment, concentrating on the house elf's unique ability to locate its master.

Dobby finally nodded his head anxiously and proclaimed, Yes, Mrs. Weasley, Master Harry is here?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"If he's here now,.. Then where was he only moments ago?"

"He was with Master Draco and Missy Abigail, Mrs. Weazy" Dobby smiled toothily, a little too pleased with his cleverly worded answer.

"Not with who, but where?" Jane Granger clarified, wiping the grin off the cheeky elf's face.

"No, Mrs... Dobby can't… no, bad Dobby!" He scolded himself for having almost betrayed his master's privacy.

Noticing his little hands snaking toward his ears, Jane Granger warned. "Don't you dare? I forbid you to harm yourself."

Suitably abashed and his hands returned harmlessly to his sides, she enquired politely.

"Can you tell us where is Harry now, Dobby?"

Dobby scrunched up his face in concentration for a moment before replying with all certainty.

"He is at the edge of the forest near Miss Shadow's and Miss Hedwig's graves."

"Thank you, Dobby"

Jane shared a quick glance with her daughter before they both marched off heading toward the back of Potter Estate.

They rounded the back of the mansion to find Harry and his two companions conversing in the distance.

Harry was naked and being supported bodily between Corporal Abigail Vance and Lt. Draco Malfoy of the Unspeakables.

The three were standing before the graves of Harry dead familiars, such that the graves themselves were blocked from view.

Before they could so much as call out a worried greeting, Harry stiffened at sensing their presence. He shook off his companion's supportive arms, made some gesture toward the graves and turned haltingly toward his rapidly approaching, albeit, concerned guests.

He took perhaps three or four cautious steps in their direction, before Draco caught his arm and murmured something in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded his understanding, and even at their distance they could see him blush profusely.

He swept his hand across his naked body in an arc, conjuring a t-shirt and jeans, covering his naked flesh.

If he thought that neither woman had noticed the state he was in, he was mistaken. Even at the distance of their vantage point they could see the blood stains of numerous wounds that marred his flesh, now covered by a cotton shirt and jeans

Harry pasted a pleasant smile on his face and came to a halt a few meters away, swaying slightly in place.

"My apologies, ladies. I'm afraid my companions and I over did our training a bit this morning and we lost track of the time. As you can see I'm a bit worse for wear, perhaps you'll afford me the pleasure of calling on you at your home tomorrow? I know a nice spot where we could grab a nice brunch and catch up with each other?" Harry enquired graciously, if a bit apprehensively.

Jane was about to answer when she felt Hermione's hand gentlly restrain her arm.

"I'd like that Harry, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to take you up on your kind offer as we'll be attending the Cannon's semi-final match tomorrow, remember?"

Harry's eyes seemed to go out of focus for a moment, before they cleared and he responded. "The match, of course. How thoughtless of me. Perhaps another time?" he was effectively dismissing them.

A torrent of emotions was swirling through Hermione's subconscious, but the first and foremost was apprehension.

_Something was wrong here, terribly wrong. _

Draco had a strained, almost pinched expression on his face and Abigail was trying desperately to focus her attention anywhere but toward Hermione and her mother, as if afraid she'd give something away.

Hermione chanced a glance toward the distant graves of Hedwig and Shadow.

_Strange, that they were just a bit … unfocused? _

_An Obfusicate charm! That's what Harry had done! He'd placed an obfusicate charm over the grave before he'd left to greet them._

Schooling her features, Hermione offered innocently. "Of course, we can reschedule, Harry. Perhaps next week would be better? Mum and I will just take a moment to pay our respects to Shadow and Hedwig before we leave."

Harry's face remained impassive, but Draco's face visibly paled and Abigail looked stricken.

"I appreciate the sentiment behind your request, however, I'm having some work done on the sight and it's rather, er, unsettled at the moment. By next week, the reconstruction should be complete. In the interim, I'll place some flowers at their graves and convey your best wishes." Harry offered cordially in a voice that was both request and warning.

Harry swayed slightly, he was barely able to keep himself upright and everyone knew it, though he was doing his best to hide the fact.

Draco reached out a steadying hand, but Harry shrugged it away and shot him a severe look.

Jane stepped forward and reached out a hand toward Harry's bruised face, but he shied away from her touch.

Her hand hung in the air for a moment, a wounded expression on her face as her hand fell back to her side.

Hermione seized the opportunity to dash around the Draco's side, pelting toward the gravesite of Harry's beloved familiars

She didn't even make it half way before …

"**STOP!"**

Harry's voice bellowed as a shimmering gigantic wall of eldritch energy barred her path in all directions.

"Harry, don't!" Abigail Vance hissed worriedly, knowing that he was already beyond exhausted and in no condition to exert himself further.

Despite Harry's protests to the contrary, Draco wrapped a supportive arm around Harry's waist.

Jane Granger's hand found his cheek, holding fast despite his initial attempt to shrug it away.

Liquid brown eyes met grief stricken green.

"Please, Harry?" she begged him to desist his struggles and let them help him.

The power expenditure was more than he could sustain in his obviously weakened state.

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. The eldritch shield barring Hermione's way dissipated as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Draco caught up Harry's weight and carried him reverently toward the mansion, forgoing the use of magic to levitate him despite the distance involved.

Jane Granger held Harry's hand following pensively alongside Draco, cooing reassuringly to his unconscious form, offering an occasional kiss to the back of his limp hand.

Hermione was stricken. Her unflagging curiosity warred against her concern for Harry. And her concern won out handedly, as she turned toward the mansion.

Abigail Vance stepped up beside Hermione and guided her back toward the gravesite, stating simply.

"You need to know the why, if you are to be able to help him get past this,… and I pray you can help him get past this?" her voice choked at this last.

She cautioned Hermione to prepare herself, before canceling the _obfusicate _charm that Harry had hurriedly placed over the gravesite.

Hermione's scream of disgust and outrage split the calm of the Estate grounds.

Jane Granger turned back worriedly to her daughter, still clinging to Harry's hand.

Draco reassured her.

"It's alright. She's just had a bit of a shock. I'll try and explain once he's settled and we've had a chance to send for a healer."

Nodding her reluctant consent, Jane Granger continued along with Draco and Harry.

Less than a half hour later, Jane Granger entered the sitting room, having been unceremoniously shooed away from Harry's bedside by an exasperated Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione was sniffling quietly on the loveseat by the cold fireplace, Abigail's hand patting her back reassuringly as Draco pressed a glass of fire whiskey into her trembling hands.

Minutes became almost an hour later when an overly tired but determined Madam Pomfrey entered the family room, following in the wake of Harry's elf maid-Dixie.

She eyed the half empty glass of Fire whiskey in Hermione's hand and removed it commenting to the room in general,"I could do with one of these?" She earned herself an indignant glare from Hermione.

Draco rose and silently prepared the healer a drink. He would have stopped at two fingers worth, but seeing the skeptical look she gave him, four seemed more fitting.

Draco handed the matron her drink, asking with obvious concern. "How is he?"

"Hmphh,.. never thought I'd see the day that you, of all people, would be asking me that, Mr. Malfoy." She snorted incredulously, before answering his and the question on everyone's mind.

"He's … suffering." she sighed in resignation.

Hermione gasped as she bolted for the doorway.

"Stop!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, halting the worried girl in her tracks.

"Sit down, Mrs. Weasley."

"B-But I n-need to s-see him." she stammered fretfully.

"Not just now." The matron returned in a 'no argument' tone of voice. "You, neither, Mrs. Granger." she waylaid Jane Granger before she could completely rise out of her chair, thinking to take her daughter's place in sitting in vigil at Harry's bedside.

"Minerva is with him now and content to remain so for the time being." she continued to explain her reasoning. "Harry has a fever and I'm afraid the sort of things he's saying right now, are not meant for your ears.

"Nonsense" Jane Granger refuted. "There's nothing that Harry could say that would frighten or embarrass me." She finished incredulously making to rise from her chair.

"Not frighten, nor embarrass, no." Pomfrey agreed. Her words stopped Jane Granger in her tracks.

Pomfrey swallowed half of her glass in one go without so much as blinking her eye. She earned herself a respectful rise of the eyebrows from Draco for her effort.

"Purely for medicinal purposes, Mr. Malfoy." she quipped, earning an appreciative grin this time.

Pomfrey turned her attention back to an anxiously waiting Jane and her daughter.

"You did not know Harry's mother and father, nor really did Harry for that matter. His time with his Godfather, Sirius, was all too brief and bittersweet at best. Despite that, Harry has always loved his three parents, revered them even."

"What're you trying to say?" Hermione asked puzzled by the matron's vague reminiscing.

Pomfrey glared pointedly at Hermione and her mother. "It's more of what I'm trying not to say, which is; t-the things that Harry's saying are not things that any mother should be made to hear. Remain here, Jane and Hermione. Do this for him as well as yourselves. In doing so; you will save him needless embarrassment and prevent heartache for yourself."

Both women gaped at Pomfrey's unexpected candor. She had, in truth, told them very little, but what she had inferred spoke volumes.

"Harry would never even consider….? I-It's just his fever talking." Hermione tried to defend her friend.

"I don't care what he's saying!" Hermione blurted in conviction, jumping to her feet. "He needs me and besides,… I'm not even a mother." Hermione took a step hesitantly toward the hallway, but Pomfrey's questioning voice halted her in her tracks.

"Aren't you? A mother, I mean?" Pomrey chuckled at the shocked expression on Hermione's face as the mortified girl tried to convince herself more than them.

"I-it's only been a w-week. I -I couldn't be? We've used the charms and I'm on the potion too? …Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked when she realized she that she was lamenting her uncertainty _out loud _for everyone to hear.

Pomfrey approached totally frazzled girl cautiously and asked; "May I?"

Hermione nodded despondently.

Pomfrey calmly withdrew her wand from the folds of her matron robes and ran a quick diagnostic charm over the trembling girl.

Hermione gasped when she saw the wand. Pomfrey nodded in understanding at her reaction. "It's a medical wand and is only capable of healing related charms. The Manor's wards recognize the distinction. Once Hermione's surprise was explained away, Pomfrey ran the diagnostic a second time to verify her initial results.

"Are congratulations in order?'"

Jane Granger gasped and flew to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her child comfortingly.

"H-How did you k-know? I-I mean before h-hand?" Hermione stammered out curiously, (now understanding Pomfrey taking her drink), half smiling, half frightened at having her suspicions confirmed by the matron.

"I didn't" She replied simply. She nodded her head toward the stairway in the hall pointedly. "He did." She explained. "It was part of his, what did you say,…'his fever talking'? He knows things, things he shouldn't but he does never the less." she intimated.

"Things we would never even admit to ourselves, let alone say out loud. Things that would utterly humiliate us should anyone ever know them, but he does and he would never, ever, judge us for them, let alone think less of us for knowing them. Consciously he would never betray our confidences, but right now he is in the grip of a terrible fever and what he's saying was never meant for mortal ears and minds."

"But how could he? Hermione questioned. "His empathy might tell him that I was pregnant, but Harry would never read our minds against our will? Such a thing is repugnant to him." she argued.

Pomfrey shook her head despondently. "I don't pretend to know the how, but it seems obvious from what I have heard that Harry was,.. He was…." Pomfreys voice broke and she began to sob into her hands.

Uncharacteristically of the old Draco, but the new Draco wrapped a comforting hand around the matron and pressed a fresh drink into her tear stained hands.

Pomfrey smiled wanly "Who would've ever believed it?" she reflected again, earning an indifferent shrug from Draco.

Several anxious moments and several sips later, Pomfrey had collected herself enough to continue on.

"As I was saying; from what I can tell by the things he was saying,… Harry, or some part of him, passed on when he lapsed into that coma for all those long months."

"But he didn't die?" Hermione argued.

"Physically, no. His body was in fact alive, or should I say, kept alive?" she pointed out.

"His body was alive, but some part of Harry, his consciousness or soul if you will, moved on, at least for a time. "

Gasps sounded from around the room at this revelation.

"Poppy!" A pale and shaking, Minerva McGonagal hissed warningly from the doorway."You've said enough." the headmistress admonished her friend in a warning tone.

Pomfrey recovered from her initial startle at being interrupted, realizing at last what she had been about to reveal, and nodded her head in understanding.

"Is he….?" She began to ask worriedly before Minerva cut her off .

"He's sleeping now. His fever is down, thank Merlin." McGonagal reassured the matron.

"Now, I think it's time we returned to Hogwart's and honored our agreement. You can do me first, Poppy dear. The sooner I forget this, the better."

"But who will do for me once you're done?" Poppy fretted.

"You're not going to _obliviate_ yourselves? Hermione asked appalled.

"It's for the best." Minerva assured the surprised group. "Given that the subject matter of Harry's fevered mind was troubling to say the least, it is also of a deeply personal nature. Knowing Mr. Potter the way we all most assuredly do, I think it reasonable to assume that he would be absolutely mortified if he knew that we all were aware of the subject matter. I think, in retrospect, that his rather erratic behavior of late has a valid basis and I feel confident that young Harry will be able to work through his emotions satisfactorily.

"You can do me, Poppy dear, and then Draco if you would be so kind?" she asked a startled Draco his assistance.

Draco's face twisted in disgust at the prospect. In years past he would have jumped at the chance to wipe the mind of one of his school teachers, but now he found that with his new set of values that the idea was a wholly repugnant to him as it was to Hermione.

"Will it help the knight?" Draco asked the headmistress uncertainly.

"It will clear his conscious and maintain his privacy. Is that not helping enough?" Minerva suggested.

Draco nodded. "I'll do it then."

"No, you won't do anything of the sort." Hermione interjected, outraged at the mere idea of what they were contemplating.

McGonagal raised a skeptical eyebrow at Hermione's outburst and glanced toward Pomfrey meaningfully.

"I take it by Mrs. Weasley's hormonal laced outburst that young Mr. Potter is as accurate in his empathetic assumptions as ever?

Pomfrey nodded her affirmation.

Minerva smiled cunningly. "Congratulations then, Mrs. Weasley, and to you too, Mrs. Granger." she cheered.

"I am not being "Hormonal"." Hermione made quotation marks in the air to accentuate her declaration. Seeing the look on her former Headmistress' face she scoffed.

"Just why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm merely overjoyed at your good fortune, Hermione dear." McGonagal cooed in a wholly unsettling fashion.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You know something?" she speculated. "Did Harry say something more about this?"

McGonagal's smile lost a bit of its exuberance. "Well, I, er, think it's time we proceeded with that _obliviation_, Poppy?" she suggests uncomfortably.

"Quite" Poppy agreed. "And the sooner the better." she added glancing at the predatory look that Hermione was wearing as she stalked their way, brushing off her mother's restraining hands.

"Now wait just a minute?" Hermione scathed, letting ire take full rein. "You can't just leave him? What if he relapses? What if he can't 'work thru his emotions satisfactorily'?" Hermione threw McGonagal's assurances back in the headmistress' face.

"Who's going to help him if no one has any memory of what he needs help with?"

McGonagal cast a shrewd look Hermione's way as she debated her options.

"What would you have me do? I can acknowledge all that his fevered mind has divulged and confront him with it, to the end that I will not only embarrass him, but may quite possibly alienate myself from his trust? I couldn't possible pretend otherwise as his empathic abilities would put the lie to my limited acting ability and again, I would lose his trust. I cannot consult the source of his duress for reasons you cannot begin to fathom, nor can I relate them without undoing much of what Harry has struggled to set to rights as best he could and better than most anyone could do, given the circumstances. My sole option appears to be one of trusting Harry to do what's right, not just for the world, but for himself as well. Do not think I take this course lightly, Hermione?" she both questioned and chastised.

"You're speaking in riddles and making vague assumptions. Tell us what you know and let's decide as a group the best course of action." Hermione pleaded with them. "You're gambling with his well being. He'll do what's solely best for everyone else and he'll be the one to suffer the consequences." she warned.

McGonagal nodded her head sympathetically. "It is a tremendous gamble, one to which there are no clear winners save possibly, the rest of us. He has already made sacrifices to this end, more than even you can possibly imagine."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock at that.

"What's he done now?" Jane Granger asked worriedly, joining the conversation for the first time.

McGonagal shared a look with Poppy, and strangely one with Draco. It was the latter that answered Mrs. Granger.

"It may not be so much what he's done, but what he's planning to do?" Draco suggested. "I can say nothing more without betraying his trust and that is not something that either I, Abigail or any other Unspeakable will ever so much as contemplate doing. Though he will not thank me for it, I can at least reveal this much as it does not pertain to the articles I am oath sworn to keep silent about."

"Draco?" Abigail hissed warningly.

Draco ran his hands anxiously through his hair. "What would you have me do, Abby? Do you want to see another repeat of today? Merlin's Balls! When will it ever be enough? How can he take the pressure? It's just one nightmare after another. Was it always like this?" Draco seethed apprehensively, turning his attention to Hermione.

Seeing her puzzled expression, he pressed. "Was it? In school I mean? Were there always life and death decisions hanging over his head? Was it always damned if he did, damned if he didn't?"

Hermione nodded her head sadly in resignation.

"For Circe's sake!" Draco railed. "Can't the bloke even catch a break when it comes to the ladies even?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at that.

"Draco, no." Abigail warned again. "Don't betray his trust. Not now. Not like this?"

"Oh, No…" Hermione rasped, afraid she suspected where this was going.

"Susan…?" She guessed correctly. "Does Susan Bones remem…?" She left off, not daring to divulge more in present company.

"Suffice it to say that it's been a hell of a week." Draco lamented disgustedly.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Abigail snorted her agreement.

"I'm confused." Jane Granger acknowledged.

"Don't fight it, Janey dear." Pomfrey suggested, handing the Granger matron a glass of fire whiskey and adding. "If you're going to be involved in Harry's life in any capacity, there's always going to be a certain degree of confusion until you wholly understand and embrace the ground rules.

"Which are?" Jane asked intrigued.

Minerva took the cue and entered the conversation. "That Harry Potter is the most selfless, noble,.. **exasperating** …and endearing man that's ever walked the face of the Earth since the dawn of creation when the first of his species rose from primordial cesspool and howled at the moon!"

"Here, Here!" Pomfrey cheered her support of her friend's acknowledgement, tipping her glass to her friend in mock salute.

"I was a complete and utter idiot. I spent my formative years looking down and belittling others under some delusion of pure blood superiority ingrained in me by my bigoted father, curse his soul." Draco entered the conversation.

"The truth be told, I was not fit to speak his name, let alone consider myself his better. Years I've wasted on petty grudges that I tried vainly to convince even myself that there was some valid reason for my hatred when it was in actuality naught but jealous envy of him that fueled my misplaced anger and hostility." Draco confessed, stunning everyone present.

Hermione goggled at him, completely gob smacked. "Just who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy? " She asked incredulously.

Draco smirked. "Unfortunately, he's still in here." Draco thumbed his chest meaningfully. "But I refuse to ever let him come out and play ever again. His penance shall be in servitude to the one he despised. His penance perhaps, for that is how the old Draco would view it, but it is **my **distinct honor that he affords me a trust I've done little to deserve and the privilege to stand at his right hand through both happiness and strife. It is a position that I have come to relish and will never give up whilst I still draw breath." Draco vowed eloquently.

"Wonder of wonders." Minerva commented appreciatively. "You've not only grown up Mr. Malfoy, but you've become a credit to your name and heritage."

Draco smirked. "All it took was Harry Potter to make it so."

"Quite." McGonagal agreed, raising her glass in a half hearted toast to Harry's name.

Hermione, who had been silently watching in consternation until this point, vented her curiosity and asked Draco what exactly had been going on to make it 'one hell of a week'?

Draco shared a glance with Abigail, his fellow what, body guard? No one word adequately described their role in Harry's life. They were first and foremost; Unspeakables, albeit ,assigned as liaisons to the Goblin Nation_; in personal service to provide for the well being and protection of the magical communities first and only: Magical Knight._ Body guards probably summed it up, but they were much more than that. They were apprentices, confidents, and friends even.

It was perhaps that last claim to which they were both most proud; _Friends._

As friends, could they really divulge Harry's secrets, however benign they might seem?

Weren't they all friends here to begin with? Perhaps not with Draco and Abby personally, but certainly everyone in this room enjoyed a close and trusting relationship with, Harry Potter.

Draco decided on a generic course that was neither wholly revealing, but at least might appease and allow the others enough information to aide Harry in whatever way they may. For a certainty; Harry Potter needed assistance and more than he and Abigail could provide.

Draco acknowledged Abigail's discouraging shake of the head. "I'm sorry, Abby, but he needs help. At least more help than just you and I can provide. You know he does? He won't ask it for himself."

It was several long moments before Corporal Abigail Vance nodded her head reluctantly and unexpectedly, took the lead.

"Why don't you all make yourselves comfortable. Draco, be a dear, and pour another round, please. Oh, and, just pumpkin juice for the Knight's sister, please?" she simpered pointedly in afterthought.

Hermione eyes went wide at that; both at Abigail's deferring to her as Harry's acknowledged sister, but also because her subsequent pregnancy made alcohol consumption a health taboo.

She found herself not at all displeased, and nodded her head appreciatively to Abigail for her thoughtfulness.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably with a drink to hand, Abigail began to relate the week's events.

She first captured, Hermione's eyes and relayed. "He was so looking forward to yours and Ron's return from your honeymoon, but certain, er,.. **Duties**, to which I am not at liberty to discuss, always seemed to get in the way from his being able to visit the two of you that first week of your return. The second week, however,.. Well, that sort of threw him for a loop. It all started with an impromptu and startling visit by Susan Finch-Fletchy, the former, Ms. Susan Bones."

"No" Hermione rasped in dread.

Abigail acknowledged her response. "I see by your reaction that you too, remain aware of the former relationship."

"Relationship, what relationship?" Jane Granger piped in totally surprised.

With a nod from Abigail, Hermione turned to her mother and said."I could try and explain, but I think it will be a lot easier to have Poppy remove the memory charm on you?" Hermione suggested with no little apprehension.

"Hermione Jane!" her mother hissed in shock." Did you put a memory charm on me? On your father?"

Poppy ran her wand over Mrs. Granger head while she was distracted and removed the block on her memory. Despite her years of training and practice, she found the task quite difficult. Harry really knew what he was about as it was the most difficult block she'd ever removed.

"Wha..?" Jane Grangers eyes went out of focus as a sudden influx of forgotten memories flooded her consciousness and reintegrated themselves.

After a few tense moments, her eyes cleared and tears soon followed.

"How could he?" She rasped dejectedly.

"How could he do that to you and dad?" Hermione suggested. "Not easily, I can assure you. It was an agony for him, mum." Hermione clarified, choking back a sob. "I was there that night. I came home just after he'd already _obliviated_ you and dad. He was going to do me too. I-I tried to fight him." she snorted at that. "Much good as it did me. His power overwhelmed me as if I was no more of an inconvenience than a toddler holding a toy wand."

Years, perhaps even as little as months ago, such an admonition from so powerful a witch, as Hermione Granger, would have met with startled gasps at the very least, but this group well knew the validity of her remark.

Jane Granger nodded her understanding before reiterating. "Thank you for answering what I'm sure would have been my second question, but what I was going to ask was how could he do _**that**_ to himself?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "That perhaps is the greatest mystery of the man, mother?"

The headmistress cleared her throat, drawing the group's attention.

"If I may? It is no more a mystery than the rising of the sun, though that is indeed a magic all its own. I'm sure primitive man thought it a great mystery, but I digress. Most, find the actions of one, Mr. Potter, a mystery because it is unfathomable the depth of the man's ability to care. I applaud your insight, Mrs. Granger, you're perhaps closer than you know to the crux, or heart of the matter when you poise the question ,"How could he do that to himself?"" McGonagal began incredulously, attempting to explain her reasoning.

"I grant you that not many outside of we few gathered here might begin to even consider the depth of Harry's ability to care. I no longer call it his 'nobility complex' as many once phrased it, for to do so would be an understatement. If there was ever one, save Merlin himself, who was ever more deserving to hold the sword and wear the armor of a knight, then it is that man lying unconscious upstairs. He is the epitome of virtue, for virtue is the life's blood of a knight's strength and power."

"You are so right, Mrs. Granger." Mcgonagal nodded appreciatively toward Jane. "How could he do such a thing to himself? How indeed? Can any one of us imagine such a thing?"

McGonagal's voice rose as she drove her point home. "Can you even imagine the strength of character, the resolve it must have taken for him to throw away the one thing he wants for himself more than any man I've ever known; to love and be loved! Can any of us fathom what it would take to not only give up such an opportunity, but absolve the rest of us our heartache over such a sacrifice, for it was surely done not only in Susan's behalf, but for the rest of us as well!"

The headmistress paused, clutching a hand to her chest trying vainly to regain some composure as she sighed wearily more to herself, though the rest could hear.

"Help me, Albus; help me to make them understand?"

She half smiled, realizing she'd said that last out loud. "He knew, Albus, I mean. He knew what it was we had in our midst. He used to preach it to the rest of us when we doubted, when we lost faith. He always said that Harry's greatest weapon was love. In that he was so right, only,… even Dumbledore only really scratched the surface."

Poppy Pomfrey placed a supportive hand on her friend's arm and extrapolated.

"Harry Potter is love and with it he embodies the virtues that associate with this greatest of all magic's: Courage, humility, generosity, kindness, compassion, empathy… I could go on?"

"I agree, accept there is one fatal flaw in Harry's character." Hermione added knowingly.

Jane Granger entered the conversation, knowing the answer as well as the rest of them, for it was something that she and Molly discussed quite often.

"Pride" she acknowledged. "It's part of his charm really, but it is also his downfall. Harry is a proud man. Too proud to ask for help." Jane Granger wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Too damn proud to ask for, or let himself love."

Several minutes of guilt and soul searching passed before, Abigail Vance , asked the obvious,

"I agree, he needs someone to love, so how can we help him to do just that?"

McGonagal smirked at the young girl. "Are you asking for the job? I'm sure it pays well and no doubt the perks are quite extraordinary?"

Abigail Vance blushed to the roots of her sandy blonde hair as she stammered.

"I-I ,…ah ?"

"She's spoken for." Draco came to her defense, grasping the young girl's hand meaningfully.

"It appears they have good perks in the Unspeakables too, Minerva?" Pomfrey chuckled.

"Quite" McGonagal agreed with her friend. "Wonder of wonders, Draco." McGonagal reiterated from earlier.

"Keep working at him, . I must say I like what you've done on this project so far." Poppy added appreciatively.

Abigail blushed prettily, glancing at Draco before responding back. "Thanks, but I can't really take credit for it. That would be Harry's doing." she gave credit for Draco's change where it was due.

Draco kissed her hand reverently and whispered something in Abby's ear that had her purring appreciatively.

McGonagal shook off her surprise at the display, mumbling,"Wonder of wonders", under her breath.

"I'd like to discuss what's to be done to help our young errant knight, but first I think we should address the topic which brings us here today?" Minerva reminded the room.

"Draco if you would please?"

Draco's face paled, but his jaw was set and he explained. "After the gargoyles had come; whatever remnants of the hoard we faced last New Year's that survived, well,…. they'd come in the night and stolen the desiccated bodies of Harry's familiars. Then to add insult to injury they defiled Shadow and Hedwig's graves. I-I don't think it was so much a challenge as it was a last act of animosity." Draco choked out painfully before continuing.

"Harry was already reeling from that. Then Susan visited." He began before Abby cut him off.

"More like stormed here in scorned fury." she snorted.

"Scary, that was." Draco agreed.

"W-What happened?" Hermione gasped.

"She ,… she was distraught. She didn't know what she was saying?" Draco tried to appease.

"You're not Harry, Draco, give credit where credit is due." Abigail refuted her boyfriend. "She said terrible, hateful things. She said he used her, then raped her mind when he was done. She accused him of never loving her."

"That's not true!" Hermione spat indignantly coming to Harry's defense. "He loved her. He practically glowed at the mention of her name. He'd be with her now if her accursed aunt hadn't interfered and betrayed Harry's trust."

Hermione would have gone on, but Minerva reassured the distraught woman "We know that, Hermione. Harry would never intentionally hurt someone he cared about."

"What did H-Harry say to all that?" Hermione asked , having recollected herself.

"He just stood there and took it." Draco growled.

"Even when she slapped him, he just stood there and let her beat on him without so much as saying a word in his own defense." Draco finished.

"He didn't even try to make her understand?" Jane Granger asked incredulously.

Abigail shook her head. "As if " She explained morosely. "He just stood there while she screamed at him and hit him again and again." Abby shuddered at the memory.

"He seemed to want her to punish him." Draco acknowledged taking his girlfriend's hand supportively.

"She kept slapping him and saying over and over how she hated him until she finally wore herself out and she collapsed at his feet sobbing hysterically. Harry knelt down and tried to comfort her, but she recoiled at his touch as if he were pure evil." Draco recalled hollowly.

Abigail nodded. "He asked me to see her safely home. I knew I shouldn't have gone, Dray, I knew it!" Abby snuffled despairingly.

Draco cast his arm around the trembling witch." We've already gone over this, Abby. There was nothing you could have done." he reassured her.

"Why, what happened?" Jane Granger interposed in a frightened tone.

Abby sobbed into Draco's shoulder as he answered. "Abby had just left with Susan,… Harry,.. Harry brushed past me and went upstairs to his room. I called out to him, but, I- I just assumed he needed some time alone. It wasn't five minutes later that he came back down with the most frightening look on his face that I'd ever seen. He was wearing his armor and that alone was worrisome. Magic came off him in molten waves of heat. The air crackled with energy. I was utterly terrified, but despite my fear, I-I remember thinking to myself that Voldemort was a complete fool for ever having thought he could destroy this man. I reached out, but, I couldn't get within a meter of him. It was like there was an invisible shield surrounding him. He passed me like I wasn't even there and headed out onto the grounds, moving toward the graves. I knew then…, Merlin above,... I knew he was going after the gargoyles who'd survived. It was suicide! I hit my com link and called for backup. I begged Hoag to send every man he could spare, even though I knew it wouldn't make any difference. I called out to Harry and begged him to not do it. When we were far enough away from the manor's wards, I-I even drew my sword to hand. God help me…" Draco paused, choking back a sob.

"God help me,…I drew steel against him." Draco shuddered in revulsion. "I swore that I would defend him to the last, but, I-I would have crippled him, rather than see him throw his life away by going down into those tunnels." Draco sobbed his frustration into his hands.

Abigail Vance placed her arm tenderly around the wounded man's shoulders and cooed softly, reassuringly to him, until his shudders subsided and he collected himself again.

"S-Sorry", he rasped embarrassedly to the room.

"Quite understandable." McGonagal returned as others nodded their agreement.

"W-What happened then?" Jane Granger was the first to verbalize the question on everyone else's minds.

Draco shared a reluctant look with his girlfriend, who nodded her support.

"I-I drew my blade and was about to try to breach he shield when Harry paused,… he seemed to notice me for the first time and,.. and…" Draco hiccupped. "...and he looked at me with such disappointment in his eyes. I-I couldn't do it, but I was afraid not to. He asked m-me then,.. Asked me if I would betray his trust as so many others had done before?"

Draco paused and shot Hermione a sympathetic look, as she had gasped out her own self recrimination at Harry's statement.

"I t-told him I'd do what I had to, to keep him from throwing his life away on pointless vengeance. A smile ghosted across his face so quickly that I wasn't sure at the time that I actually saw what I thought I had. Harry said that I didn't need to worry about him dying because the dead didn't want him anymore than the living."

Draco stopped there and ran his fingers worriedly thru his platinum locks as he bit out frustrated.

"What does that mean? I don't understand what it means, but the way he said it,… with such conviction? It turned my blood cold. The next thing I knew, Harry was gone and I was staring down as my blade fell from fingers to numb to grasp it any longer. By the time I got over my initial shock and flew like the wind to the tunnel mouth,… he was gone.

The Unspeakables arrived within moments of my dread discovery. We made to follow and began conjuring ropes to repel down the tunnel mouth to the unknown caverns below. That's when all hell broke loose. At first we thought we were hearing thunder from some distantly approaching storm. Within moments the ground began to shake as if it had a life of its own and the rumble grew to deafening proportions. We ran for our lives as the ground fell away from beneath our very feet. Nearly a half kilometer circumference of the surrounding woods fell away, sealing the tunnel for all time beneath kilotons of wood, rock and earth. I-I never felt so utterly useless in my entire life. I, like the rest of my brother Unspeakables, stood there staring transfixed at the enormous cave-in that would seem to have sealed Harry's fate. A week we waited. The others gave up after a few days after all attempts to open the tunnel mouth failed. There simply was no spell strong enough to move that much earth,… and we had fifty Unspeakables working at it twenty four hours a day!" Draco barked incredulously.

"We waited though," Draco blurted out proudly." Abby and I,.. we waited. We knew that Harry would return, and today, nearly a week later, he did. He just appeared out of thin air. We could barely recognize him, but for his green eyes. He collapsed in a heap at our feet. He was naked, except for his armor and a layer of filth and blood that caked his entire took off his armor to treat his wounds. It took dozens of charms to clean the grime away and dozens of spells and potions to get his bleeding under control and heal enough to get him back on his feet. He barely seemed to recognize us. The light of day was blinding him, that and his tears. He was nearly mad with his grief and not having been able to find Shadow and Hedwig's remains. I-I summoned up enough courage to ask him what happened, but he never answered, except for his eyes…."

Abby nodded and picked up where Draco couldn't. "His eyes were gleaming with an inner fire that was cold and frightening. Beyond rage, they were beyond madness. They were the eyes of someone who's actually traveled to the center of hell and fought his way free to return and tell the tale. Can anyone of us imagine such a thing? A week! An entire week entombed with nightmares that even the stoutest of men would flee in abject horror from. But not this man. He went there to retrieve his own and take vengeance in their behalf. He may not have retrieved his beloved ones, but I have no doubt that they have been avenged and then some. The blood and gore that covered his sword and armor turned to dust in the light of day, would that the memory of those who stained his sword were as easily forgotten." Abby paused, shuddering at the memory.

"A week?" Hermione questioned before turning accusing eyes on Draco. "It was you then, wasn't it? You took _polyjuice _and assumed Harry's place at the Cannon's practices? That's why he, I mean, you, only ran drills and never flew?"

Draco nodded his confirmation. "If I'd flown, weasel, I,.. er, mean Weasley, would have known I wasn't Harry. He has his own unique way of flying that's difficult to emulate. I was only trying to keep up appearances so he wouldn't…" Draco's words trailed off as he turned away shame faced at his duplicity.

"You were only trying to protect his image. I understand,.. and thank you." Hermione alleviated his apprehension over his actions.

It was several moments before someone broke the next long silence as everyone contemplated how to proceed from this point.

"He'll go back, you know?" Hermione warned. "He'll try again to retrieve their remains. It means everything to him and he won't give it up. They meant everything to him; Hedwig and Shadow. Hedwig was the first friend he'd ever made,… Shadow the last. He'll try again and again till he's either found them and returned them to their resting place, or he dies trying."

Poppy and Mcgonagal shared a pointed look.

"No he won't." Mcgonagal informed them with dread certainty.

Jane Granger nodded her understanding. "You erased the memory, didn't you?" There was no accusation in her voice, more like appreciation.

"We did." McGonagall acknowledged without the slightest regret.

"And then we alleviated his elves of the burden that unwanted memory contains, just as we will the rest of you, once we've righted Hedwig and Shadow's graves.

"That's not necessary. We'd never tell him. I don't think anyone of us here has a problem with the deception as it will undoubtedly not only spare Harry needless heartache and grief, but most likely his life as well. It is a kindness, what you've done." Jane Granger complimented their actions.

"A blessing." her daughter echoed gratefully.

"The headmistress is right that we have to be _obliviated _or remove the memory itself though?" Abby cautioned.

Draco nodded his agreement. "With his empathy, he'd recognize our duplicity and then it would only be a matter of time before he relearned the truth. It is a necessity if he is to have any peace. There is no sin in this. When he visits their graves, the honor is in the deed itself. His lost ones will know it and appreciate the gesture in the spirit of which it is intended. I thank you for this."

Mcgonagal smiled with fondness at her former pupil, conscious of the fact that it was the first such time she felt compelled to do so.

"Wonder of Wonders, Mr. Malfoy." She murmured affectionately.

"Now that that's settled, let's get to the other half of this little conspiracy we've started." Jane Granger prompted with a knowing smirk.

"How are we going to find someone for Harry to fall in love with, and most importantly; who's the lucky girl going to be?"

Hermione quirked an amused eyebrow at her mother."I believe Harry's already decided the "who", mother." She acknowledged incredulously.

Poppy and Minerva shared a concerned look of apprehension.

"You mean of course, young Ms. Weasley?" McGonagal asked pointedly.

Hermione nodded her head and cast a cool glance Draco's way admonishing.

"Things might be progressing even now if you hadn't been mucking about with Ginny?"

Abigail Vance pulled her hand back from Draco's own and huffed. "You were only supposed to be going for coffee, remember?"

"How can you sit there and accuse me when it was you **two** that came up with the idea of trying to make Harry jealous in the first place? Said he needed a push you did. Said it would move things along nicely, that it would give him an idea? It gave him an idea all right? Draco howled. "It gave him the idea to put that sword of his up against my throat and threaten me that I'd better not be taking advantage of the girl unless I was eager to see what the hilt of his blade tasted like!"

"He threatened you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm glad to see that amuses you." Draco drawled disgustedly. "It wasn't so much a threat as a promise. Why I let myself get talked into such an idiotic idea in the first place, I'll never know?"

"You remember how that happened don't you, Dray?" Abby murmured coyly, eliciting a bright flush from her boyfriend as he recalled the incident.

Hermione chuckled at Draco's expression. "Damn, that Ginny's good. She actually had me believing she was re-interested in a relationship with you." Hermione chided appreciatively.

"If they both feel the same way then what's stopping them?" Jane asked incredulously.

It was a long moment of thoughtful silence before one spoke up.

"It's funny you should mention that?' Hermione began with a contemplative expression.

"Before we left for our honeymoon, I had the distinct impression that Harry was going to ask Ginny out, but by the time we got back, it's like he's been doing everything but? If I didn't know better I'd say he's avoiding her, but doesn't want to, if that makes any sense?"

Again, McGonagal and Poppy shared a weary look, one almost tinged with regret. McGonagal nodded her head in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione, dear,.. Perhaps we should get started with the _obliviations _so you can go home and get a bit of rest. Rest is just the thing for young mothers." Poppy Pomfrey suggested, smiling warmly.

Hermione brushed off her unnecessary concern with a suspicious look. "I feel fine actually. I was thinking that perhaps we should call Molly over and get her take on things and see if she has any suggestions about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione countered with a glint in her eye.

The two Hogwart's matrons shared another pointed look.

"I take it you already know, or at least suspect that, that might not be wise course?" Pomfrey intimated.

Hermione nodded her head dejectedly as she confirmed. "I had only my suspicions until now."

"Why am I suddenly very afraid?" Jane Granger asked the room.

"What are you all going on about?" Abby asked in a puzzled tone.

"He asked them, then?" Draco vented his suspicions, catching on to what the others were suggesting.

"So it would seem." McGonagal opinioned.

"It can't be? It just can't be?" Jane Granger shook her head in disbelief. "Molly would have said something about it?"

"Not if she can't remember it?" Poppy Pomfrey suggested.

Abby gasped at that in saddened horrified understanding. "You mean that Harry actually asked for Ginny's hand and they turned him down?... He _obliviated_ Ginny's parents?" she nearly shrieked in disbelief.

"That's what his fevered ramblings seem to imply?" Poppy acknowledged.

"It all starts to make a certain kind of poetic sense." Hermione mumbled as she began to puzzle this revelation over.

"But, But how could they turn him down? And why would Harry need to erase their memory because of it? It doesn't make any sense?" Jane struggled to understand the situation.

"It makes perfect sense." Draco offered reluctantly. "Harry must of asked her parents formally for permission to court Ginny, since I can't see him just asking for her hand outright. They turned him down and he _obliviated _them after."

"They wouldn't. They love, Harry. Molly would never…?" Jane tried to defend her friends, horrified at the notion that they would have rebuffed Harry.

"T-They w-would." Hermione sniffed in resignation as she came to the same conclusion as the rest of them, all accept her mother.

"But why?" Jane argued appalled.

"Because they're no different than anyone else in the wizarding world. They both love him and are afraid of him, or for him, more properly. They appreciate all that he does for the wizarding world, revere him for it even, but,… they also are afraid to associate with him because of it. The very danger, the evil that Harry confronts and champion's the light's cause against, marks him as someone who puts others at risk to be around. He is every young woman's dream and every parent's nightmare; a Hero. As much as Molly and Arthur love the boy, Ginny is their only daughter and the first such for seven generations. Above all else they would protect her,… and that means -no Harry." McGonagal summarized gloomily.

"But that,… that's…?" Jane struggled to understand.

"That's wrong? That's an appalling double standard? That's unfair?" McGonagal suggested raising her voice over Hermione's increasing sobs of despair. "I quite agree, but when have the fates ever been fair in dealing with Harry Potter? As for Molly and Arthur; I had thought better of them. He's good enough to be _thought_ a seventh son, but not good enough to _become one _at the expense of their daughter's supposed safety. It is most unfortunate. I grieve for Harry and Ginny in this."

"But why obliviate them?" Jane tried to comprehend.

"To spare them." Poppy answered assuredly. "Arthur and Molly's rejection of Harry would have torn the family apart. Ginny would have never forgiven them, nor Ron or the twin's for that matter. If word of this reached the public sector, it would have spelled political suicide for Arthur. As the 'boy who lived' he was already a legend in our world. Think how that sentiment could have multiplied given all that he's accomplished since the night of his parent's death? To reject a Magical Knight's request for any daughter's hand would be considered a sacrilege within the wizarding world. There would be death threats, assassination attempts, social upheavals, the name Weasley would be degraded to that of Voldemort's, ie... **reviled**. It is perhaps all conjecture on our parts, but if what we suspect is true, than Harry did them all a kindness."

Hermione scrubbed the back of her sleeve across her tear wrought eyes and hissed angrily.

"Don't kid yourself. That's exactly what happened, only he alleviated them of any hardship out of his love and respect for them. Despite breaking his heart, Harry still cared enough for Molly and Arthur that he spared them the consequences of their actions. He did it for them. He did it because he loves them, despite everything."

"Why not just date her anyway?" Abby suggested." I mean, if her parents can't remember turning him down, why doesn't Harry just start out fresh and ask Ginny out on a date?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "Because he's an honorable man and as such, he would never defy her parent's wishes to the contrary."

"But they don't remember, Dray?" Abby argued.

"It makes no difference, **he knows**. Honor would not dictate otherwise. It's like I said before, he can't get a break. I suppose that's why he's doing what he's doing, at least in part. It all kind of makes sense when you look at it from his point of view."

Hermione approached the couple and reached out her hand and grasped Draco's arm , something she would have never even contemplated doing in years past, at least not without the slightest hint of revulsion.

"How does it make sense? Tell me,…please?" she begged.

Draco glanced at Abigail. She wore the same look of sympathetic regret that he felt inside. They had made an oath and however much they might want to reveal what they knew, they wouldn't betray his trust.

"I-I can't, Hermione. As much as I might want to? As much as he needs any and all help, especially yours,.. I just can't. Let me at least say this; Harry's done trying to change himself to suit the rest of the world. If the world can't accept Harry Potter then maybe the world needs to be the one to change instead."

She didn't say anything, but Abigail shot him a disapproving look from her vantage point behind Hermione's shoulder.

Draco just shrugged indifferently. What did it matter really, since they were all about to be _obliviated_.

Jane Granger mused out loud. "But the world isn't going to change, it never does except…" her words trailed off apprehensively.

"Except in times of **war**." her daughter answered her mother's own question in an icy tone of dreadful understanding.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arms and searched his troubled eyes for some reassurance

"Tell me I'm wrong? Tell me that he wouldn't,… not against ? Please Draco?" Hermione begged desperately.

Draco shook his head helplessly, trying to avert his eyes to avoid his hissing girlfriend's attention.

"Merlin, no." Hermione rasped pulling away from Draco as if scalded.

"All of the Unspeakables? She question wide eyed, already afraid she knew the answer. _All the Unspeakables had sided with Harry, of course they would_.

"It's,… It's…?" Hermione struggled to say the word she was thinking, but found it too betraying to the tongue.

"It's insurrection." A voice suggested hollowly from the door way.

Abigail and Draco's backs went stiff, coming to attention. Her eyes shifted nervously between Draco and Harry.

The rest turned warily to find Harry grasping the door frame to support himself

His torso was naked, except for several blood stained bandages, futile coverings for his many wounds.

Only a pair of training shorts covered his modesty.

"Harry, I…" Hermione tried to explain, but Harry cut her off bitingly.

"If you're all going to plot and conspire at least have the common courtesy to abstain from doing it beneath the roof of the one you plan to betray." he suggested coolly.

"It's not what it seems, Harry. You've been ill with a fever. You need rest, dear." Poppy suggested taking a careful step in his direction.

"A fever is it?" he questioned grimacing. "I suppose I tore at myself then, in my fevered throes?" He half smiled through his obvious pain, bracing himself in a white knuckled grip, clutching the back of the room's leather sofa.

Hermione shot forward and slipped a shoulder under his arm before he could fend her off, not that he had the energy in his current state.

"I'm…"

"You are not fine!" she hissed cutting him off. Hermione helped him around the sofa and eased him onto the seat with an extra hand from Draco.

"You've been ill for days and you need more rest." she tried to convince him.

"And you're a terrible liar." he returned in amusement. He reached out a hesitant hand and brushed a stray lock of hair off her cheek. "I like the new hairstyle."

Hermione blushed prettily and thanked him.

After several pensive moments, Harry was the first to break the nervous tension.

"Abby, Draco." he called softly.

Both approached and came to attention directly in front of him.

"You are dismissed until further notice." he ordered emotionlessly.

The rest of the room quickly came to his guard's defense, but Harry waved them to silence.

"I'm sorry you all feel that I am being unduly harsh. Whilst I realize there are mitigating circumstances, the bottom line is that I will not ally myself with people whom I cannot trust to keep my confidences. I believe that I am within my rights in this regard?" he questioned with an air of incredulousness that silenced the room.

Draco and Abigail both lowered their gaze, shamefaced.

"You have both proven yourselves invaluable friends and allies; however, I cannot abide someone at my back that I cannot trust implicitly. Think on this before you return here Monday, **early**." he finished smirking.

Both Unspeakables heads shot up at that.

"Y-You're giving us a second chance?" Abigail gasped astounded.

_Harry didn't give second chances. He either trusted you or didn't_.

"As I said, there are 'mitigating circumstances' to take into account. I am the last person who should ever take offense when someone does something against his conscious, for the right reasons. Thank you, both. Monday, early." He reminded them in dismissal.

Draco dropped to a knee and Abby curtsied, before he had a chance to stop them. Both knew he despised such honorary acts.

Before they could sweep from the room, Harry called out in afterthought.

"Draco?"

"Yes, lord Knight?" Draco turned back uncertainly.

"I've yet to see any activity on your expense account? See that you take Abby someplace nice for dinner, the theatre, perhaps after. Whatever you desire, but I expect to see a worthy dent in your account on the goblin's next audit."

Yes, Milord." Draco agreed appreciatively.

"Tuesday, then" Harry dismissed them.

"Tuesday?" Abby questioned.

"Tuesday" Harry confirmed.

"Thank you, Harry." Abby cooed as Draco swept her anxiously from the room.

Harry's grin followed their departure.

A squeeze on his hand distracted him from his amusement. "That was good of you."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "They're good to me and good for each other."

"You're not angry with them, then?" Jane Granger asked approvingly, curling her knees under her, perching on the other side of the sofa next to him.

"Furious" he refuted, surprising her. "They not only know it, but are now beholden to me for letting it go and rewarding them to boot. I think it safe to say there won't be a repeat anytime soon."

"Oh, well played. Albus would be proud of you." McGonagal chortled.

Harry nodded his appreciation for the compliment.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this little intervention, today?" Harry asked, changing the topic. "Can't a bloke take a little time out for a quick adventure without alarming his self appointed rescue squad?"

"You, er, remember then?" Poppy asked in surprise.

"I remember everything. My occulomency screens are rather strong and they're never down." Harry clarified.

Poppy's eyebrows shot up at that. _The power expenditure must be staggering ?_

Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly at that, though Harry chose to ignore it.

"Aren't you a bit cold?" Jane Granger asked distractedly.

Jane loved her husband fiercely and never so much as even contemplated another man in all the years she'd been married but really? _Harry's physique was enough to turn Mother Teresa's head_!

Harry cocked an eye at her and smirked knowingly. "Nah, pregnant women give off a lot of body heat. Regular little incubators they are."

Hermione huffed indignantly as the rest of the women chuckled.

Harry leaned in Jane's direction as she'd been sneaking an elicit glance or two again.

"**Shame on you**. Empathic- remember?"

Jane choked and sputtered on the drink she'd been sipping at, blushing furiously.

"What now?" McGonagal returned them to the reason they were all here in the first place.

"I obliviate the lot of you." Harry quipped, half seriously.

"You wouldn't dare?" Poppy squawked.

"You're a one to talk." he admonished.

Poppy blinked and gaped stupidly at that.

"I think I broke her again." Harry chuckled at the matron's obvious dismay.

"This has happened before?" Jane asked watching the matron's reaction in amused interest.

"Practically every time they get together." McGonagal commented. "She'll come around in a moment or two."

"_Obliviation_ is a perfectly acceptable therapeutic technique for removing traumatic events that a client is unable to effectively cope with." Pomfrey returned as if no time had lapsed at all since Harry's last rebuttal to her.

"There she is now!" McGonagal crowed in obvious amusement.

The room laughed at that, while Poppy glowered questioningly.

With the ice broken and Harry in a more relaxed state of mind; Hermione seized the opportunity to ask.

"Harry, did Molly and Arthur refuse you permission to date, Ginny?"

The silence that followed her question was deafening.

Harry stared hard at the floor, but answered her truthfully, if vaguely. It was perhaps the last thing in the world that she would have expected.

"You are married now. A wife and an expectant mother. I would not have you worrying over inconsequential things that are neither here nor there."

Hermione grasped his chin tenderly and turned his face till his eyes reluctantly met her own.

"Your heart is not an inconsequential thing to me. Neither is Ginny's. How can you accept this?"

Harry pulled his head from her grasp and fixed his gaze back on the floor.

"What would you have me do?"

"Fight, Harry. Fight for Her. Fight for yourself. Do what you do best-FIGHT!" She pleaded.

"And destroy the whole family in the process?" He disagreed, suggesting an alternative. "It would be easier to change the rest of the world."

"You can't be serious?" Jane Granger startled, suddenly realizing he was deadly serious about doing just that.

Harry's gaze came up from the floor and swept raptor like across the four ladies present. Considering them- Analyzing them. Judging them... And,.. finding them worthy.

His eyes twinkled as Dumbledore's never had before as he told them a story, one who's ending, the fates alone knew.

He finished finding the others stunned into absolute silence. Each of them quietly contemplating what Harry not only planned, but had already begun to implement.

Jane Granger was the first of them to break the silence as she asked her three counterparts: "Could that work? I mean,.. it,.. it's,.. Wow!"

Harry turned toward Poppy and Minerva, his expression seeking their input.

"If it were anyone else in the entire world, I'd say they were utterly mad, deluded, but honestly,.. That's absolutely brilliant!" Poppy nearly cheered her approval.

"And unless I've missed something, completely legal." McGonagal agreed.

Harry turned to the person sitting at his left side. She, whose opinion he valued above all others. He not only wanted her approval, but her understanding.

Soft chocolate brown eyes met intense green. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." He confirmed without the slightest hesitation.

"If I asked you not to do this?"

"I'd not do it, but please don't ask me that?" Harry pleaded for her acceptance.

She never batted an eye. "Don't do this."

"The family, huh?" He questioned irately.

"Arthur would suffer the fallout and Molly would be torn over the two of you. The boys would split sides, and Ginny….?" Hermione returned worriedly. Her eyes pleaded with him

"I begged him. On my knees I begged him." he bit out disgustedly.

"It turned my stomach to do it, but for her I did. Still,… he rebuked me. Oh, he was sorry about it, sure?" Harry drawled sarcastically. "But the bottom line was thanks, but no thanks."

Hermione's eyes scanned the others in the room judging their reaction to this. They were as astounded as she was.

"T-That's hard to believe?" She stalled trying to think of something that might appease him, give him a bit of hope instead of facing a hopeless situation.

"Believe it." He returned with giving her a moment's pause. He knew this ploy well; he'd seen her employ it many times over the years. Given enough of a chance, her brilliant mind would come up with a compelling argument to dissuade him, but he didn't want her to change his mind, not this time.

Her time was up and she knew it, so she played the only hand she had available.

"For the love of our friends and family, I ask you not to do this thing."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Once you could have swayed me with that, but that time is passed. I am an outsider to those you hold in such high esteem. If their back was to the wall again, they would side with each other over me, even the twins. Blood will out."

Hermione's uncertain eyes met his eyes penetrating stare. "For the life and future happiness of your unborn Godchild,... I ask it of you?" he placed a hand to her stomach for emphasis.

Harry's eyes softened slightly, but his next words both chilled and infuriated her.

"You assume much that I would accept such a mantle of responsibility, I would not. I wouldn't for Remus, nor would I for you."

"Harry James Potter!" Jane scathed in outrage. "How can you sit there and throw such an honor back in Hermione's face?"

Harry's eyes remained resolute, but he did not answer until she pressed further.

"Well, I'm waiting… What have you got to say for yourself?" Jane demanded.

Harry smirked as he replied. "Though Hermione doesn't subscribe to the art of divination, I believe I can accurately predict that she will now play her trump card and force me to forgo my plans by asking me to do so for her."

Every eye in the room sought Hermione's, the truth of Harry's conviction was written all over her face.

"I'm asking you not to,…. For me?" she returned plaintively.

"You know I don't consider such an undertaking lightly, nor do I make the attempt solely for my own gain. You also know as well as I that change is needed if the Magical World is to survive. This may not be the best way, but it's the best that I could come up with and I still would like to at least try?"

"It was his idea, Arthur's,.. the Minister's," Harry reiterated, "he said if the world was a different place, a safer place then maybe he'd reconsider?"

_This was the reasoning behind his plan. He would change the world, not just because it needed to change, but so that he could have a chance to be with Ginny? It was beyond romantic._

Hermione eyes softened as she returned in an apologetic tone. "I'm still asking?" She hated herself for this.

"Y-You won't reconsider, will you?" Harry halting asked in failing hope.

Hermione brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. Not trusting her voice, she shook her head desolately.

"So be it." Harry agreed hollowly. "I do not withdraw for Weasleys or world, but I do so because you've asked it of me. And in so doing, you've condemned both mine and Ginny's hopes, however fleeting, and perhaps the world along with us."

McGonagal gasped at the hopeless finality in his voice, but no one argued against Harry's final decision. The elder ladies eyes fell dolefully to the floor.

"Harry, I…?" Hermione began tearfully.

"Ask nothing more of me, you haven't the right." Harry cut her off icily.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly.

After several painful moments Harry recanted. "I would not have you so distraught, not in your present condition. I can at least offer this kindness…_OBLIVIATE_ !" He swept his hand across the room and _obliviated _the entire afternoon from their minds-permanently.

Hermione and her mother would become aware in the Granger's living room, having thought they'd spent a charming afternoon catching up with Harry. He had complimented her new hair style and wardrobe. It would be some weeks before she again realized she was even pregnant.

Minerva and Poppy would become aware in her office, enjoying a spot of afternoon tea while going over supply requisitions for the coming school year.

On Tuesday, Harry would inform Draco and Abby of the change. That gave him two days to come up with an effective 'Plan B'.

He is, after all, rather well known for his stubbornness.


	6. Chapter 6: If you can't beat 'em

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Six: If you can't beat 'em…**

Having succumbed to the exhaustion from the days preceding, Harry slept through the night and the majority of the next day. He probably would have slept through Sunday in its entirety, if it hadn't been for a rude awaking.

"**You is not to be disturbing the master!"**

"**Out of my way, Dobby! Harry get your lazy arse out here, NOW! **Ron's angry voice bellowed from the foyer below, waking Harry up.

Blearily he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, noting the clock on his bedside read just past eight, and the dim light outside told him it was past eight in the evening.

_What woke me up? _He wondered absently.

Angry and concerned voices from the foyer below answered his sleep addled mind.

"**Damn it, leave off! **Ron growled angrily.

"Master is asleep, he be sick." He heard Winky cry out, pleadingly.

"**Sick my arse, the traitor! He'll wish he was only sick when I get through with him. Potter?" **Ron shouted up the stairs.

"Ron, Please? Please, stop this?" Hermione's voice pleaded.

"**Potter? Where are you, you rat bastard!"**

"**Ron!" **Hermione wailed in shocked outrage**.**

Harry threw open his bedroom door to find a melee in progress on his stairwell.

Ron was in mid-step pulling one house elf,( it looked like Pixie), off his leg, while dragging three of other elves along while Winky tended to a very battered looking Dobby on the landing and Hermione pulled on her husband's arm in a futile attempt to make him see reason.

"**ENOUGH!" **Harry shouted, freezing them in their tracks.

"Now you finally show your face, **you bastard**." Ron hissed contemptuously.

"M-Master Harry, we's tried to stop his from disturbing your rest but he's wouldn't listen." Dixie interceded in the elves behalf.

Harry's irate expression softened as he smiled down to his elf. "Thank you for trying to take such good care of me. Please, go and rest a bit, all of you,.. and thank you. You're a treasure to me and this house." Harry remarked with sincerity.

Dobby swayed on his feet, supported by Winky with one arm, while she continued to fuss over him with the other.

"M-Master is sure he doesn't need his elvsies?" He glowered warily as Ron who was still visible seething, despite Hermione's best efforts to calm him.

"I'll be fine. Does anyone need a healer?" He asked worriedly, casting his gaze over each elf.

Grumbles of "no" answered him.

"Fine then, see to yourselves, and please, take whatever time you need to recover, be it an hour or a month." he offered kindly.

Though the elves looked scandalous at the notion of needing or wanting time off, they left without further comment, leaving Harry alone with a very angry friend.

Ron was dressed in his Chudly uniform. Sweat stained, bruised and a few hints of blood around his nose and mouth complimented his appearance.

"Rough practice?" Harry assumed.

"Rough Practice?" Ron bellowed indignantly. "Rough **game**, or had you forgotten?"

Harry's eyes went out of focus as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Game,… was that today? Is it Sunday already?" he asked innocently in surprise.

"What're you playing at? You know damn well the first game against the Harpies was today!" Ron growled angrily.

Hermione, for her part, was watching their exchange with pensive eyes. She was worried for the both of them.

"Did we lose then?" Harry presumed.

"Did we lose?" Ron turned to Hermione and repeated himself incredulously. "Did we lose, he asks? Can you believe it?" Ron complained with exaggerated incredulousness to his wife, who for her part looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of what was sure to be a train wreck.

Ron turned and shot back to Harry and bit out venomously. "Yes, we bloody well lost- thanks to you!"

Harry eyebrows rose at that. "Thanks to me? What did I have to do with it?" he returned with a puzzled expression, adding. "Travers' miss the snitch, then?"

Ron blew out an exasperated breath. "Travers was knocked out of it in the first hour. We had Grunner take over from reserves, the kid did all right for a bit, but Jones herself plowed him when he wandered into the playing area searching for the snitch. After that, the Harpies bullied and battered us till half the team was out injured. We never stood a chance without a seeker. Our seeker, our **number** **one** **seeker**, was **M.I.A.**!"

"I see" Harry returned with an impassive expression that only served to infuriate his friend further.

"**That's it**? **I see**? Ron nearly bellowed in outrage. "You had to go and make that stupid bet and what's the first thing that happens right after the match? Gwenog and her '**ladies'**, (Ron spat the word consumptively), started goading us about when they could expect us by to pick up our **costumes** for the photo op, completely oblivious to the damage they wantonly inflicted on our players, let alone show any regret or at the very least compassion?" he finished in exasperated rage.

Harry had to admit, Ron had a fair few points, but bottom line; Ron was in his house, railing about his team and mistreating his staff in the process.

Unconcerned over the negative reaction he would get, Harry calmly informed his friend:

"The photo op will be Tuesday morning, nine sharp at Dennis Creavey's studio in Diagon Alley, in lieu of scheduled practice that day. The team may take the remainder of that day off, pending the resume of practice nine a.m. on Wednesday. Please inform the entire team that their cooperation is mandatory, unless medically excused."

Ron stared blankly at Harry with his mouth hanging agape in complete consternation.

After a moment he regained his senses long enough to complain.

"You're not seriously suggesting we actually go thru with this dog and pony show after what they did to us?"

Harry glanced briefly at Hermione's resolved expression, knowing she already knew his answer.

"I gave my word on it. We lost- We pay."

Ron's face twisted into an angry snarl. "Your word? Your precious word? Oh, Merlin forbid that the great Harry Potter should go back on his word?" he scathed; pushing Harry farther than even he in his enraged state knew was prudent.

Harry sighed wearily, refusing to take the bait. "As I said; The photo op will take place 9 a.m. sharp, Tuesday. I expect everyone there, you included." he replied with firm resolve.

Ron's was livid. His face was so heated; he looked like he'd explode in a cloud of red mist.

"I'll quit first." he threatened.

Hermione gasped next to him, afraid for her husband and best friend as never before. Ron was furious beyond reason and she knew there was nothing she could say or do that would calm him. She only prayed that Harry would not let things degrade to Ron's level.

Harry stared blankly back at his friend. If he was surprised by Ron's stance, he didn't show a hint of it.

Hermione watched pensively, holding her breath as she half expected they might come to blows. If that happened, things might never be the same between them.

When Harry finally spoke, he said the last thing she would have expected, and said it with passive conviction.

"If that's how you truly feel then quit, Ron? You'll come to regret the decision, but if this is it, then so be it?"

Hermione was absolutely stunned to say the least.

Ron was outraged.

"Regret? Are you threatening me, Potter?"

"I see we've degraded to using last names now?" Harry pointed out Ron's angry formality.

"Not threatening, no, merely making a prediction. You're a terrific player, Ron. You're also a Chudley fan through and through. You'll have no trouble catching on with another team, but I really don't think you'll ever be content playing for any team but Chudley. I urge you to not make any hasty decisions in the heat of the moment. You've had a trying and ultimately disappointing day, but don't let it dictate you're entire future. Take a week off to mull things over. If you decide you want to be released from the team, I'll grant you're release without contractual penalty. You can start with some other team with a clean slate and Chudley's sincere best wishes. If you decide to stick with us, so much the better, as we'll need you for our continued run for a second cup."

"Second cup? Who are you kidding?" Ron sneered. "Without me in the lineup for Friday's game you'll never get past game two with the Harpies and its double elimination. One more loss and Chudley's out."

"You can take the week off with my blessing's Ron. You don't need to concern yourself with Friday night's game; we'll still be in the playoff hunt come Saturday morning." Harry predicted with cool certainty.

Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by the passively logical way Harry was defusing the situation with Ron. He'd grown so much over these last few years. It was all she could do to keep from snickering at the exasperated look on Ron's face when Harry flatly predicted they'd win Friday's game without the slightest trepidation. His eyes twinkled with inner knowledge and confidence like the former Headmaster's did. Every day, he reminded her more and more of a younger version of Dumbledore.

"Who would play keeper?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"If not you; than no one." Harry vouched.

"If you can pull off a win that way Friday night, not only will I stay with Chudley, but I'll play the rest of the season and all of the next for nothing! You lose and you double the top offer I can get from another team to stay and name me manager as well." Ron pounced with boastful incredulousness.

"Ron!" Hermione blurted out, stunned that he would gamble their financial future so callously just to assuage his own ego.

Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise at that. His eyes were twinkling like green fireflies when he turned his attention on Hermione's gob smacked appearance.

"Can you afford to lose that bet?"

"Course we can" Ron blustered, cutting off his startled wife before she could refute his claim.

"Done" Harry accepted the wager, sparing Hermione a sympathetic glance for Ron's sake, while throwing her a reassuring wink.

Hermione was near tears with worry, before she caught the wink Harry threw her way. After that, she knew Harry had something up his sleeve that would not only teach Ron a little humility, but would undoubtedly improve their lot as well.

In a far better mood than when he'd arrived, Ron enthusiastically agreed to go along with the photo op as scheduled this coming Tuesday. It was, after all, for charity.

Though Harry smiled and chatted casually as he saw them out, he left Ron with a warning that chilled the blood in his veins by the hint of menace in Harry's eyes when he warned his friend:

"Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron returned affably, failing to note the dark change in his friend'stone.

"I don't necessarily blame you for being upset over the way we lost today, but I can't say that I'm entirely thrilled with the way in which you displayed your disappointment here in my home today."

Before Ron even suspected that he was in trouble, Harry unceremoniously ushered him by the arm and bodily threw him out the front door, depositing Ron in a groaning heap on his front lawn.

"Merlin, Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry rounded on her angrily. "He had it coming. Barging in here and hurting my family."

Hermione softened slightly, but returned firmly. "He was upset, he didn't mean it. You know he didn't mean it."

"Maybe not, but it happened all the same. Try holding your husband up to the same standard you seem to always set for me." he groused.

Perhaps feeling sympathetic to Ron's groans, Harry relented slightly. "A few bumps and bruises won't ruin your life Ron. **_Think_** -next time."

A blue aura winked into existence over Harry, who waved his hand sending a bolt of blue eldritch fire into Ron's battered form, healing him instantly.

Both Ron and Hermione gasped in surprise. He in relief and she in wonder at the amazing display of healing and the casualness with which Harry wielded such unprecedented power.

Before Ron could even think to thank him or she to vent her curiosity Harry turned and entered his home, slamming the door in their faces, venting his own displeasure.

* * *

Tuesday mornings photo op came all too early for Ron's liking as he slumped into the Cannon's locker dejectedly, finding his team not gloomy with dread over the impending humiliation of posing in naught but Harpies' colored towels with their rivals logos proudly displayed for all to see. No, he found his teammates laughing and cavorting with each other while Harry seemed to be arguing with Dennis Creavey who'd followed in his late brother's footsteps and started a rising photography studio of his own, aptly named "Creavey's" further honoring his lost brother.

Ron joined his teammates antics, but eyed Harry warily. Moments passed and the two seemed to come to some mutual agreement as Harry nodded begrudgingly to whatever reassurances Dennis' hand gestures seemed to indicate in a placating fashion.

Harry turned back to his team with a smile in place that seemed genuine despite his obvious displeasure of a moment ago.

"All right you lot." He summoned his team's attention. "I've got a lovely fluffy green towel for each, to which Gwenog Jones, herself, lovingly applied a warming charm."

His team chuckled at that as Harry passed out the towels, joking good naturedly as he went.

He paused briefly at Ron looking somewhat regretful. "Ron,..I"

"Sal- right, Harry. I was out of line." Ron apologized. "Besides that healing charm did wonders, haven't felt this good in months." He added appreciatively.

Harry nodded in relief and all was right between the two friends again.

With a great deal of good natured ribbing, the players changed into their _costumes. _Some of the larger players needed to use liberal amounts of sticking charms to hold their towels in place.

They'd just completed shooting a set of the entire team lounging about their locker room when the door to the Chudley locker flew open with a bang as the Harpies team stormed the men's locker, wearing naught but their opponents jerseys.

Jeers and catcalls from both sides gave way to startled gasps as the eyes of the Harpies' team fell on the person of one, Harry Potter.

Harry emerged from a shower scene, soaking wet with rivulets of water trailing down his well honed physique.

The ladies of the Harpy team had plenty of contact with male players over the years both on and off the field, so the well conditioned body of a professional athlete was certainly nothing new, but this?

Oblivious to the new arrivals' stares of appreciation, if not downright lust, Harry padded up to a gapping stupidly, Gwenog Jones and thanked her for accepting his invitation to join them today, but received no reply.

"Something wrong?' Harry asked in concern.

Jones shook her head mutely, her raven locks swishing back and forth as she did so.

Harry reached out and grasped her shoulder worriedly. "You're sure your okay, Gwenog?"

"F-Fine" The Harpies captain managed to finally squeak out.

"Alright then, here's what I had in mind…"

Harry outlined his ideas for the shoot today and then left to help his teammates set up for the next shoot with their female counterparts.

As soon as Harry was out of ear shot, the Harpies team as a whole rounded on their still gaping captain.

"How in the world are we suppose to keep our heads during a shoot with that?" Jillian Miller asked incredulously sweeping a hand in Harry's direction.

"Jees, Weasley, I thought you said Potter was scrawny in school?"

"H-He was." Ginny stammered, her own face flaming red.

"I've heard of guys taking their conditioning to a new level when they hit the pros but that's unbelievable!" Another gasped.

"Did you see those abs? That's not a six pack, it's a twelve!"

"And that chest, Merlin above!"

"Did anyone else notice the lightning bolt shaped scar on his right shoulder? It's just like the one on his forehead. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was from another killing curse, but I never heard of Potter getting hit with another _Kedavra_ _curse_?"

"Me neither." another replied.

"H-He did, actually." Ginny interjected sheepishly.

"What?" Several girls shrieked as one.

"A-Alright, Alight settle down ladies." Gwenog interrupted, finally coming out of her stupor.

"Potter's just another player like the rest of us. I expect you all to handle yourselves like professionals." Gwenog scolded.

"Just another player, she says." Jillian groused incredulously.

"Yeah, one that's probably our country's most decorated hero, not to mention a multimillionaire and a singing star who just happens to be built like a Greek god!" One of the beaters added to the mutual agreement of most of her awed teammates.

"P-Please,…please don't make a fuss, he hates it when people see him as anything but just,… Harry." Ginny begged them to not make Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Well the rest of us didn't grow up with him being our brother's best friend, so pardon us if the shock hasn't worn off yet. I heard he fancied you at one time, Ginny. How did you ever let a catch like that get away? "

Ginny's face flamed. "I-It's c-complicated."

Jillian snorted. "Well no hard feelings, but every witch for herself, I say." she challenged fluffing her long blonde hair back over her shoulder, to bare her throat suggestively, it was one of her nicest features.

"Alright , you lot. Remember, this is for charity. It's not a contest to win the heart of,…, of,.., er… arguably the finest specimen of manhood that ever lived." Gwenog finally caved into her desires like the rest of them.

"H-He's really quite shy. Please don't embarrass him." Ginny pleaded with her teammates. She was secretly beginning to wonder if it was for Harry's sake that she was asking her teammates to leave off, or for her own.

"Don't worry, Gin, we won't break him." Jillian snorted, then added with a suggestively. "At least not unless he wants us to?"

The morning progressed into early afternoon. Both teams teased each other mercilessly, but everyone had a fun filled day, thanks to Harry's continued efforts to set everyone at ease by maintaining a playful atmosphere.

The beaters from both teams engaged in a towel fight for their shoot. The females were declared the victors when one particularly harsh crack caught Simmons on a particularly sensitive spot of his anatomy, but no lasting harm was done.

Ron and Ginny shot an endearing picture with a laughing Ginny wearing Ron's jersey whilst riding on his naked back and he looking back with the wistful smile of a proud older brother. The shot was titled: 'Weasley on Weasley'.

Everybody got in the act, everyone except Harry, who hovered about keeping the mood friendly and fun.

Dennis Creavey was nearly done for the day, much to the disappointment of the Harpies as Harry had yet to

participate an individual shoot with any of them.

Dennis ushered Harry off to the visiting team's locker and posted a sign on the door that said: **No Admittance- Recording In Progress**.

Though entry was denied either team they managed in their curiosity to sneak a pair of Weasley Wheezes new and improved -_extendable ears, _under the locker room door, and broadcast what Harry was recording over the Chudley facilities intercom system.

Harry was singing a fun filled ballad about falling head over heels over some unnamed Harpies player that had the entire team swooning one minute and eyeing each other jealously the next.

As the last strains of Harry's song echoed across the porcelain shower room, the girl's curiosity got the better of them and they bolted the door of the recording room.

Anxious squeals of anticipation turned almost instantly to startled gasps and muffled shrieks of dismay and piteous sniffling.

A naked a heavily scarred Harry Potter reached unashamedly for his discarded towel to cover his modesty.

It wasn't for disappointment over Harry's prowess that had initiated the response he now received as he was rather well proportioned and his physique was all that they'd enjoyed previously, except with the addition of a multitude of horrific scars that marred the perfection of what everyone perceived a story book hero to be.

Before the Harpies team stood the reality of a hero's sacrifice;

The gaping wound of Voldemort's spectral basilisk still festered cruelly into the left side of his torso.

Deep ragged claw wounds from some unknown beast marred his otherwise perfect chest.

The lightning bolt scar was now largely overlooked as more eyes were drawn to the jagged gash down his left jaw or the deep gouge in his right shoulder.

Harry's entire body was a testament to perpetual pain and sacrifice.

After long pensive moments of uncertainty, Harry was the first to break the uncomfortable stalemate.

"Are you all so naive as to believe that the cost of freedom is 'free'?" he asked incredulously of his shocked audience.

Harry turned his attention to a clearly embarrassed, Dennis Creavey.

"I told you this was a bad idea. There's your public's reaction Dennis." Harry's hand swept meaningfully across his gaping audience of witches.

"They all want the story book. The handsome Knight on his white charger." he spat disgustedly.

"I'm sorry that you find the reality less than your expectations. Go on, LOOK!"He snarled, spreading his arms and rotating in place to give them a fresh view of the scars that crisscrossed his back.

"Maybe I should sell tickets at the carnival. I could go on between the fat lady and the dog faced boy. Why even do a calendar when it's obvious that I could make so much more for charity if I just gave up what little dignity I have left!"

He closed his eyes in concentration and his body morphed back to its semblance of unblemished symmetry, changing all but the two killing curse scars- they remained unalterable.

"What's going on in here? What're you birds gawking at?" Ron snapped as he pushed his way through the shamefaced lot.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron nodded toward his friend for an explanation for the strange looks the Harpies were giving him.

Harry's face soured. "I suppose you might as well see too? Merlin knows, she'll have Hermione on me for it by the end of the day?" Harry snapped, shifting his eyes meaningfully in Ginny's direction. She shuddered under his scrutiny.

Harry relaxed his partial morphing ability and let his body reform naturally as he removed the glamours with a wave of his hand.

Ron's eyes widened, but otherwise he made no abrupt comments of surprise or revulsion.

"They're just scars. They don't reflect what I am in here." Harry thumbed his chest, his eyes softening, almost pleading with his unwanted audience to understand.

"I-I'm not a bad p-person. Ginny,.. I…" Harry took a half step toward Ginny, pleading her understanding, but stilled dejectedly when she shied behind her brother embarrassedly.

"I-I guess when you're told constantly growing up that you're a freak, y-you start to believe it,… and after awhile your body starts to mimic what your mind believes to be true. Things will never change. People will always believe what they want to believe. People see scars and they think monster. It doesn't seem to matter to anyone how the scars got there in the first place?" Harry cast a final tormented glance in Ron and Ginny's direction and before Ron could stop him, he left in a burst of smoke and flame that set off the sprinkler system dosing them all back to the reality out of their shame filled responses.


	7. Chapter 7:When a hero stops being a hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. A/N: I'm rather proud of this chapter and hope you all enjoy. MK

**Chapter Seven: When A Hero Stops Being A Hero**

Thunder boomed ominously in reflection of Harry's mood, making him wonder if his elemental powers had developed to the point where the weather now actually **did** reflect his mood.

Lightning arced across the sky as the Chudley team, sands a keeper, took the pitch. The thunder overhead drowned out the startled response of the fans at seeing the ludicrousness of a team actually attempting to play without a keeper on the pitch as the papers had actually reported the truth for a change.

"Ron,… don't let him do this." Hermione pleaded next to her husband, her hand clutching his bicep in a death grip.

His family murmured her sentiments down the row as all eyes watched Harry lead his team out to the center pitch to meet a nervously shuffling Harpies squad.

"Harry knows what he's doing, 'Mione. No matter how angry he is, he wouldn't do anything to harm Ginny, and you know that." he consoled.

"Not Ginny, no, but what about himself, Ron?"

Ron scoffed at that.

"You can't know, not for sure. He hasn't talked to anyone since,…since you and G-Ginny saw him last Tuesday."

Harry hadn't seen any of the family since that terrible Tuesday. Hermione and her mother went to Potter Mansion as soon as Ron had relayed what happened, but Harry wasn't there when they arrived, or any day since, as they had repeatedly tried to catch him at home during the course of the week.

Practices had been closed from the public and even Ron had been denied entrance at the gate- due to his current suspended status.

"Please, Ron, Please? You're still team captain. Call off the game if you have to. It doesn't matter. You can't let Harry and Ginny play- not like this?" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

Ginny had been nearly as incommunicative as Harry, isolating in her room, crying often. It had been almost as bad as that first time they'd thought Harry killed by Voldemort. She hadn't emerged until a visibly shaken, but still determined; Gwenog Jones, had arrived at the Burrow and personally dragged Ginny out of her room to practice Friday morning.

Ron shifted his eyes to his worried family lining the row next to his distraught wife.

His mum was crying next to his father who had a sickly pallor. Arthur Weasley had tried to utilize the weight of his office to postpone the second game of the Chudley- Harpies series, but to no avail as he had no official authority over the International Quidditch League.

Fred and George nodded their worried agreement next.

Fleur was like Hermione, weeping and frightened, seeking the reassurance of her husband, who despite his calm exterior, Bill's eyes told a different story as they caught Ron's.

"Alright, Alright! Merlin, he's going to be furious." Ron grimaced at what Harry's reaction would be to his intervening and calling the game. As captain of Chudley, he did have the authority to concede a game, suspended or not, he was still the only named Captain for the team.

"Something's happening down there." Bill pointed toward the pitch.

Instead of Gwenog Jones moving forward to shake hands with Harry as expected, Ginny stepped hesitantly forward with her hand extended.

Harry looked down warily at the proffered hand.

"If you look into the abyss long enough, Ginny,… the abyss looks back into you." he quoted dejectedly.

Harry offered a conciliatory, wane half smile and "Good luck, Weasley", mounted his broom and blasted like a comet into the far north sky of the pitch, _way out of position for a seeker, _Ginny thought in confusion.

"What the….?" Ron's eyes went wide as he watched his teammates mount their brooms and rise up into a formation he'd never heard of before, let alone seen.

Six men were lined up on either side of the pitch,(including the keeper) each directly in line on an intercept course with a Harpies' player across from them, leaving a clear channel running north and south across the pitch between Harry's north position and the quidditch balls about to be released at the southern corner of the pitch.

"**Christ-No!" **Ron swore in sudden realization of what he was looking at. He turned on the spot and apparated directly onto the pitch.

He sprinted toward the judge's stand praying he'd get there before they whistled the start of the game.

The whistle blew starting the game and the crowd gasped as the sound was all but drowned out by the scream of a broom being pushed far beyond its limit.

Ron knew he was too late when he heard the whistle blow and knew Harry had already started his run.

In slow motion he watched as his teammates moved to block out their Harpies counterparts forming a channel down the pitch as he'd predicted.

Harry was making a _**suicide run **_at the snitch.

To even have a chance at catching newly released, freshly rested snitch, a rider would need to be going faster than the max speed of most brooms, even a Firebolt couldn't make that acceleration, but add gravity to the mix by coming in from a high altitude, that might just give a rider enough momentum to catch the snitch,… if he didn't plow himself against the stadium wall in the attempt, which was a certainty at that speed.

That's why it was called a _**suicide run**_. It had only been tried one time before and the results were self explanatory.

* * *

Ron had just sworn and apparated from his family's box when the whistle blew starting the game and the scream of an over taxed broom assaulted their ears.

"What's Happening?" Hermione screamed over the noise.

Fred grabbed at her elbow and bellowed trying to shout over the din, "It's a Suicide Run! Harry's making a run at the snitch. The rest of the cannons are blocking out the Harpies to give him a clear path toward the snitch; a gauntlet."

"That's insane! He'll kill himself."

Fred bit back the ironic comment on the tip of his tongue. His mother feinted away into his father's arms while Fred held back a wildly clawing Hermione, who was trying to get to her already _dead friend_, while the rest of the family watched impotently.

It was too late. Ron knew it was too late. Even if the judges whistled the game dead, Harry was going too fast to stop now.

His heart ached to bursting when he heard his sister desperate scream of "**Harry No!**", from above as he raced toward the judges box.

The scream of the Firebolt was deafening. People clamped their hands over their ears to avoid going injuring their ears.

Succumbing to the futility of the gesture, Ron stopped. Despite himself, he turned his eyes up in time to see an orange/black blur hit the edge of the north east edge of the stadium at an approximate fifteen-twenty degree angle.

He swiveled his gaze to the southwest corner where the snitch and the rest of the balls had just been released

The quaffle had just left the referee's hands when Harry screamed past , catching the quaffle in his wake causing it to be sucked back down and plough a dozen foot trench into the pitch.

The arc of Harry's descent carried him across the retaining wall of the pitch where he continued at unbelievable speed around the stadium in a horrifically tight unending spiral.

Ron sank to his knees in abject wonder as he watched in helpless awe as Harry Potter did, yet again, the unimaginable.

Twenty laps, fifty, a hundred, a thousand? It was impossible to tell how many revolutions he made around the confines of the stadium interior, his speed was so great.

A vortex was created from his tailwind and rose into the afternoon sky, buffeting the players above, sending them careening into each other as they struggled to hold onto their broomsticks.

Slowly,… painfully slow, the blur that was Harry gradually slowed ever so slightly until a distinct form emerged and finally came to a rest on the eastern rim of the pitch, just meters away from where Ron was kneeling.

A dizzy and staggering, Harry Potter stepped away from his smoldering Firebolt and held a glittering golden winged ball aloft in his right fist, directly in front of the judge's box, giving them a moment to verify it's serial number for validity.

Once the judge's were satisfied, the referee's whistle blew, signaling the end of the game and the stunned to silence crowd erupted in great ear numbing cheers.

Harry haltingly staggered toward the lower seating section and handed the limp snitch in his hand to a young girl with vibrant red hair ,_very reminiscent of another girl's hair _, Ron thought.

Harry brushed his hand gently across the awestruck young witch's freckled cheek, smiling wanly down at the young girl. Harry left the stadium in a flash of lightning while his team mates drifted slowly down to the pitch, too stunned to celebrate their victory.

* * *

The tension within the room was palpable. Ginny, still dressed in her quidditch robes was shuddering uncontrollably, her face buried in her hands and George rubbing her back in a futile gesture of trying to console her.

Hermione had returned only moments before, having collected her parents and bringing them to the Burrow. Now she was buried in Ron's comforting arms, each drawing as much security from the other as was humanly possible.

Molly was still recovering upstairs with Arthur at her side. While relieved, the stress of the event was still too much for her to bear.

"Was he trying to kill himself?" Jane Granger voiced the thought that everyone else was to afraid to ask.

Ginny sobbed at that.

"He wouldn't. Harry's a fighter. He'd never…" Bill began before Hermione cut him off.

"Your wrong, Bill. You're so wrong. He would, but only if he had to. "

Ginny sobbed harder as the rest of the room reacted in disbelief.

"Enough!" Jane Granger shouted them down.

"Hermione, please explain what you mean by that?" her mother asked her to clarify.

Hermione explained by telling them what she viewed in McGonagal's pensieve; when Harry turned his wand on himself to try and destroy himself before Voldemort could take him over and possess him.

"Please understand?" she begged. "You have to understand. He was in a terrible pain. A remnant of Voldemort's soul was tearing its way through Harry's magic, vying for control over his body. There was no known cure for the bite of a _Spectral Basilisk_. There was no hope-**none**. Eventually Voldemort would have taken him over or the Spectral venom would have destroyed his soul and he would have ceased to exist. Can you imagine it: Voldemort reborn in Harry's body, with Harry's power at his command vs. an eternity of oblivion? H-Harry had nothing left but that damned prophesy guiding him: _**Neither can live while the other survives!**__" _she quoted in reminding them

"He was protecting the world from what he would become. He was protecting us. We'd abandoned him, and still he was protecting us. It was either sacrifice his life and condemn his soul, or let Voldemort ultimately win and the world would suffer for it. There was no choice really.

Despite his resolve, it was a terrible place to be in. Harry believes as I do, that the gift of life is the greatest of the Creator's gifts and to destroy one's life is an affront to the Creator. Even though he chose to sacrifice himself to save the rest of us from what he would become and salvage what was left of his soul, he still was afraid that God would deny him the chance to rejoin his lost loved ones.

Can any of us even begin to imagine such a horrific choice to have to make? Harry's whole life up till that moment had been one long example of 'damned if you do, damned if you don't'. His ending would prove to be the epitome of that adage.

I saw him ,… on his knees, broken. A single silent tear tracked down his face as he put his wand to his head and uttered the _killing curse,... _only, it didn't work because Voldemort's influence prevented him from meaning it in its entirety.

I_'_m afraid he'll slip down into that bad place again. I can feel it here." Hermione held a hand to her heart.

"I'm afraid for him, afraid like I've never been before. He wasn't trying to kill himself, but,"

"He doesn't seem to care if he lives either." Ron added knowingly.

"It's my f-fault." Ginny hiccupped sadly.

"Ginny, it's not…"

"**It**** is!**" She insisted more forcefully, silencing any rebuttal. "If I had been stronger, none of this would have ever happened. Giving up on him having survived the final battle with Voldemort was my first mistake If I hadn't let my own petty fears keep me from relearning my lost memories and allowed myself to embrace what Harry and I once felt for each other was my second or tenth, or twentieth,.. I don't know, I've lost count of all the mistakes I've made where Harry and I are concerned. In all of this he's never made any demands on me. He's never pressured me in any fashion; never even so much as asked a kind word from me? Last Tuesday was different though. I could see it in his eyes when we all stood their gapping at him like he was some sort of zoo exhibit. His eyes,… his eyes asked me for something? They asked me for understanding. They asked me not to judge the soul by the package it's forced to walk around in, but I let my own aguish get the better of me. I- I couldn't stand to look at him and I'm ashamed of myself as I've never been before. His body, his eyes, everything,… he's absolutely beautiful. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen." Ginny gasped unashamedly

"His body,… those scars, they're a horrific testament to cruelty of pain and unimaginable suffering. Suffering that was taken in sacrifice to spare others that same cruelty and therein made the whole package that much more appealing, awe inspiring even. It was the most humbling experience of my life, and with Harry around, that's saying something."

A few relief snickers of agreement echoed around the room at that.

Hermione stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Ginny. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, giving herself an extra moment to organize her thoughts before asking.

"Do the scars really matter so much, Ginny? Can you look past the scars and see the man?"

Ginny's shook her head wearily. "It's not the scars,'Mione, but what they represent that frightens me. I could never be that brave. How could anyone possibly give that much of themselves and still go on? I felt like a moth before the flame. I felt small, incredibly small."

"Do you care about Harry?" Hermione asked, but cut her off before she could blurt out a quick generic reply.

"I mean **really** care, Ginny. Not as just a friend, or even as a surrogate brother but as…?'

"Yes" Ginny butted in before she could even think to reconsider.

Ginny's face flamed at her admonition, but she found more courage than she knew she had by continuing.

"I ,… I was in love with Harry once,.. And he was with me, I think? But , but, the feelings went away." Ginny scrunched up her face trying to puzzle through her emotions, but caught the despairing look that Hermione cast back toward, Ron..

She cupped her friend's chin and turner her watery brown eyes back to look at her.

"I don't mean because of anything you did, Hermione. You saved me, and probably Harry too in the greater scheme of things. Think about it; if Harry had come back to me, we would have had a short time together while we tried and failed to find a cure for Voldemort's taint before Harry died,… and he would have died. Maybe this was all 'Devine Intervention', I don't know, but what I do know is that Harry not only saved a lot of lives at that World Cup when he took on Morvis and his goons, but he also inadvertently cured himself as well, and I don't think that was an accident, or fate, or anything but God's own will. We all know what came next?" Ginny made quotation marks in the air as she continued

"Magical Knight- Gargoyle Hoard-Saving Hermione- Saving the world; in that order." She smirked as several others shared a chuckle.

"Somewhere in there I lost my way and started to doubt myself and my own feelings. A part of me loves Harry as a friend and a surrogate brother, but there's another part too. That part loved him fiercely as a school girl. I could have easily lost myself in him back then, but Voldemort happened,… then,... well, you all know what came next. Later, I had the chance to get my memories back, but I was afraid of what I'd find. I got over my fear eventually, but too late I realized what I'd lost and Harry fell in battle saving you, 'Mione, and trying to save Shadow."

Ginny brushed away the tears that fell down Hermione's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Many around the room were finding it difficult, if not impossible to hold their tears in check at such a heartfelt admonition, but Ginny didn't really seem to notice, or just didn't care anymore. She felt she needed to unburden herself. To free herself by admitting the truth that she had so long denied herself.

"I started to remember that night. Something Harry said when we were dancing together triggered my memories. I didn't really know what I was feeling then, deep affection- something, I don't know? I could see myself in those memories, loving Harry and he loving me in return, but I still couldn't feel what I felt back then when we made those memories together.

Then at the hospital, we'd given up hope, just like we always do where Harry's concerned." Ginny lamented.

"Just walking into the place, you could feel it? Unspeakables lined the hallway as an honor guard, but they alone dared to hope that Harry would once again defy the odds. Whether or not, they were with him to the end, but not us. We gave up, said our goodbyes and left him to his fate, but not the Unspeakables."

Ginny's bitter words struck a nerve, but that wasn't her intention, quite the contrary.

"Do you know what they told me when I finally plucked up the courage to come and see Harry? They told me they had been waiting. With tears in their eyes they were waiting for me to come and give Harry the peace he deserved. Even Draco, Draco Malfoy had tears in his eyes for one that had once been his most hated enemy. It was Draco that opened my eyes. I don't know if it was something he said, or something in his voice, but he struck a nerve and something shattered inside of me. He said, "He loves you, you know." I asked him why, why was he telling me this now? Draco gestured across the breadth of his fellow Unspeakables and said, "Because in our humble opinion, there is no greater compliment."

Several family members were openly crying now, but Ginny continued oblivious to their reaction, or because of it.

"To hear Harry's once nemesis, now his most staunch supporter make such a claim, was eye opening. It was shattering, and I,…I could feel the shell around my heart shatter and break away. I felt love. I remember what it was to love and be loved, and, and I could feel his love. I could feel it!"

Ginny clutched a hand to her heart for effect "I could feel it!"

"I went into his room and watched you all say your goodbyes, but when you'd all finally left and my turn came,… I just couldn't do it. I couldn't say goodbye. I refused to. I talked to him as I hadn't been able to in years. I told him how I felt. I traced the lines of his scars with my fingers. There were no surprises for me the other day in the Chudley shower room. I'd seen all those scars dozens of times before. I'd run my finger over them and wept in my heart for the pain and suffering each and every one of them had brought my Harry." She was unconsciously aware of using the possessive in describing Harry as she continued… "Then I knelt beside his bed and I prayed. I prayed as I had never prayed before, only,… I didn't pray to God or to Merlin. I prayed to Lily Potter. On my knees, I begged his mum to find a way to send him back to me,… and she did."

Ginny paused in her venting to wipe at tear filled eyes. Her mind was a jumble of contradictions, the greatest of which was what she witnessed on the pitch today. For one terror filled moment, she'd thought Harry was going to kill himself, right there, right in front of her,… and she knew she was the final straw that had broken him.

"When he showed up at your reception, I thought my heart would burst right out of chest in the joy of it. I should have ran to him and threw my arms around him and never of let go, but I didn't. I let my pride hold me back,… and now look where it's gotten me? I had wanted him to come to me. I prayed he'd come to me. I thought he would? I was sure of it. Oh,.. he stood me off at first, dancing with 'Mione."

Ginny gave her sister in-law a knowing smirk, enjoying the faint blush that stained her best friend's cheeks.

"He was teasing me to an extent. All the while he was dancing with you, he was shooting me cheeky looks. He had me right worked up he did, and he knew it too, the git."

Chuckles of agreement came from around the room.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I swallowed my pride and was making my way toward him and,… and… I don't know what happened then, I,.. I can't seem to recall, but the next thing I can remember is that when I next saw Harry, he was acting different."

Puzzled expressions and a few murmurs of agreement followed her revelation as vacant minds tried and failed to recall what happened that evening after Harry had danced with Hermione.

"How,… How was he different?" Hermione asked, her eyes searching the faces around her before settling back on Ginny.

"H-He seemed, I don't know, you and Ron had just left on your honeymoon and,… and, well, he was….?"

"'E ws a total flirt, was what he was." Fleur interjected.

"He was what?" Hermione questioned, thinking she hadn't heard her sister right.

"He was dancing and singing amongst the , er, ladies on the dance floor." Jane added.

"He was dead sexy and, I swear, he knew it too?" Ginny put in.

"He was teasing all the women there shamelessly. Fortunately, we veela are immune to such overtures." Fleur sniffed imperiously, ignoring the derisive snorts from her twin brother s in-law.

"That right, Bill? I seem to recall that you and the missus left shortly after Harry's, er, performance?"

Bill blushed a telltale Weasley hue, as he eyed his wife suspiciously. "That explains you're sudden interest in..?"

"Be quiet, William." Fleur scoffed haughtily, rolling her eyes at the guffaws at her expense.

"I was ovulating, if you must know. It is a delicate time for we veela." she sniffed disdainfully.

"Did this er, 'delicate time' occur before or after, Harry's performance?" Percy asked in his usual, innocent tone of blindly seeking knowledge for knowledge's sake, but his eyes danced merrily with anything but innocence.

"Oiy! Well played brother o' mine." Fred quipped.

"We've never been more proud." George added before the two broke into side splitting guffaws, that only worsened when Fleur huffed and left the room acting scandalized.

Ginny and Hermione shared a cleansing laugh at their sister's expense, but once they settled and the conversation renewed, things turned more serious again.

"He was having a bit of fun, then?" Hermione asked wiping at her eyes.

"A bit." Ginny agreed, but then amended. "Though in retrospect, the whole thing seemed a bit forced? Do you think he was taking the mickey, or was he really, I don't know,… acting?" Ginny pulled a face as she tried to put her suspicions into words.

Puzzled expressions were her only immediate answer.

"If he was, as you say, 'just acting', then why was he doing so in the first place?" Jane Granger speculated.

"Something's missing?" Her husband added from next to her.

"I take it that we're all in agreement that Harry was playing some sort of role later that night?" Ginny questioned the room.

"Harry… being capable of duplicity?' Fred questioned incredulously, with a knowing smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Suspicious natures the lot" his twin added with a snort.

"Can't you two find something constructive to do?" Ron growled at his twin brothers.

"My very point!" Fred chortled "Take Ickle Ronnekin's for an example?"

"Maneuvered you right well, he did." George threw in. "Suckered you into betting a whole years wages, I heard."

Ron's face went deep puce. "Do you think he was actually planning something like that all along?" he barked incredulously. "He could have just as easily plowed himself as pulled off that stunt! Harry's a brilliant flyer, but come on? It's a miracle he survived, let alone pulled it off."

He paled at hearing his wife's and Ginny's gasps at his bluntness.

"S-Sorry." he stammered in apology.

"G-Getting back to our original point, I think we can all agree that Harry's playing at something, but I know Harry, we all do, and he doesn't just do things for no reason. So what's the reason for him to do a complete turn about that night?" Jane Granger brought them back on topic.

"I believe I can answer that."

All eyes turned to Mr. Weasley as he wearily descended the Burrow's stair way, looking drawn and gaunt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders and the weight was bearing him down.

"Dad?" Ron breathed out worriedly, alarmed by the expression on his father's face.

Arthur waved off his son's concern. "I wouldn't have known the answer myself, if it hadn't become common practice for certain key Ministerial officials to be randomly scanned for compulsion charms, memory blocks and imperious curses.. The last war has made us necessarily paranoid. Moody's warning of "Constant Vigilance" had become a Ministry edict- he'd be so proud. Anyway, during one such routine scan, a memory charm was discovered on my person, one that took no small amount of effort to remove, I might add."

"Who did it?"Ron growled.

"The knowledge that the charm concealed made the perpetrator obvious." Arthur Weasley gazed around the room with a profoundly apologetic look on his face. He eyes at last fell on the face of his troubled daughter.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" he apologized to his daughter.

"Daddy?"

Arthur sighed and seated himself on the last steps of the stairwell. "Harry put the charm on my person, on your mother too."

The Burrow erupted at that, but Arthur Weasley immediately shushed them.

"I can assure you that Harry did so with the noblest of intentions. He did this to spare Molly and me from hurting our children."

Again a surprised uproar ensued, this time Arthur waited for the room to sort itself out.

Once the room quieted, per the urging of the Granger parents, Richard Granger took the initiative and asked what the rest of the room was to uncomfortable to ask.

"Look, Arthur this may not be any of mine or Jane's business, but if Harry's involved, well,.. We sort of have a vested interest in Harry's welfare and if this concerns Harry, then I can't help but feel that it involves Jane and I as well?" Richard began to apologetically broach the subject at hand.

Arthur nodded his understanding. "You have that right, Richard. I believe we all have earned that right to one extent or another, where Harry is concerned. For someone not born of this family he certainly has become an integral part of all of our lives, and deservedly so."

Arthur began to explain his position before divulging the reasoning behind Harry's somewhat erratic behavior.

"I think it safe to say that most of, if not all of us present in this room owe our lives and to an extent, our livelihoods to that young man. And what a young man he is too. We all know the story, but more importantly, we know what Harry himself had to go through to get to where he is now. I don't need to see the scars on his body to know they're there. They are but a visual testament to courage and self sacrifice of the highest order. But the scars on Harry's body are but a pittance by comparison to those placed upon his heart. He's the last surviving Potter, should he pass without issue, it will be as if his family has never been. He will eventually be relegated only to the annals of history."

Arthur paused to gather himself before continuing.

"James and Lily were so proud when Harry was born,… so very proud. Do you know that they had planned for Harry to be the first of many children? Can any of us imagine what that would have meant for Harry; to have brothers and sisters of his own; for him not to be alone in the world?"

"He's not alone in the world!" Hermione interrupted him with an emphatic growl.

Arthur smiled and nodded to his daughter in-law. "No, no he's not." he agreed

"Thanks to all of you, Harry has a family, but Harry still wants what fate and prophesy continue to deny him- a family of his own; a wife and children. It is this last that brings us here today…

Yours and Ron's wedding began so bitter sweet, Hermione. Tears turned to joy with Harry's arrival at the reception. That day could have ended spectacularly had I but the courage to have let it be so?" Arthur paused grimacing. His eyes sought his daughter's and held them fast.

"Harry came to Molly and me that night. He asked us formally for permission to court you, Ginny."

Ginny's mouth fell open as others gasped in wonder around the room.

Jane Granger's troubled gaze found her daughter's. The charm Harry placed upon their own respective memories melted away at this revelation. They remembered what Harry had told them last Saturday, everything that he had told them. Unfortunately, they suspected they already knew what was coming.

"T-Then why hasn't he asked me,… I mean why….?" Ginny tried to fathom why Harry would seek her hand, yet not have asked her out on a single date.

Wizards didn't seek a parent's permission, unless they were extremely serious in their intentions toward the witch in question.

Ginny's brother's shared glances with each other, afraid they already knew the answer, it was there, written in their father's anguished eyes.

"B-Because your mother and I refused to give Harry our blessing, Ginny."

There it was. It was out in the open now. Arthur Weasley braced himself for receiving his fair share of his daughter's well deserved wrath.

It never came.

A few of her brother's groaned at their father's pronouncement, none of them, save Ron, would meet her eyes as she gazed around the room expecting their support.

Ron's eyes held the most profound look of sympathy for her.

Ginny scrubbed a sleeve of her quid ditch uniform across her moist eyes before the tears that threatened could fall.

"M-May I ask w-why?" she reluctantly asked her father.

Arthur sighed, putting his trembling hands in his pocket. He shifted uncomfortably, but held his daughter's gaze, despite the discomfiture of the room around him. Briefly, he considered taking his daughter aside and doing this privately, but as he had said earlier; everyone here had a vested interest in this family, and that included Harry.

"Many reasons, Ginny. At times those reasons seem inconsequential when I consider what you two might share together. At other times those same reasons frighten me by their sheer magnitude. Harry is a man first and foremost. Be it a young man, but one that has been tempered in the fire of war and emerged a better man than most. He is also a wizard, an exceptionally powerful wizard." Arthur Weasley chuckled wistfully at that.

"I realize that's putting it mildly, but for the sake of expedience, let's just say he's exceptional and leave it at that." he implored the room around him.

"A man, a wizard, and,… **a knight**. The first such wizard to be named a Magical Knight in nearly millennia. Upon a time, wizarding folk would claim that a true Knight was not appointed, but was born to the position. None, but the bravest and most gallant of wizards were named knights, and Harry is certainly no exception to that rule. Add to the growing list of Harry's attributes the fact that he's a world class seeker, perhaps the greatest seeker that the world has ever seen? On top of that, he's a fabulous entertainer- that last one still throws me for a loop. I swear, I never saw that one coming." Arthur chuckled along with many others in the room.

Notably, his daughter and youngest son saw no humor in the situation.

"My point is this; Harry Potter is already a legend. At the young age of nearly twenty-three years old, he's a legend to rival Merlin, himself.

Despite all those attributes, and all the well deserved accolades they entail, he's a constant source of immense danger to associate with."

The room started to grumble their disagreement, but Arthur motioned with his hands to settle and let him finish.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying that anyone of us is ever in any danger when Harry's in the vicinity, because, let's face it; nothing short of,… well, I was going to suggest a heard of Dragons, but he's already disproved that point. I don't really know what exactly would be more than Harry could handle, but as I said, Harry's still, just a man. Despite all his immense power, Harry cannot be in two places at once. He cannot be on the other side of the world and protecting a wife and family back home. Harry's always going to be a target, and a wife and children would share that target equally, if not more so.

My first and most ardent concern is that Ginny and any children she and Harry might have would always be in considerable danger every hour of every day.

Secondly, and just as importantly, Harry; for all his power and exceptional ability is one day going to find himself in a situation that he can't handle. I'm afraid it's not a matter of **if**, but of **when**.

One could argue that it may never happen, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that Molly and I worry endlessly that the day is coming.

Harry attracts trouble. He always has, and I fear he always will. It's not a knock on Harry, not by any stretch of the imagination, but there it is. Personally, I think it's the light's will. I think Harry was placed here for a greater purpose, one that may be contrary to what he wants, perhaps even needs for himself.

He offered, you know." Arthur grimaced in regret at that. "On his knees he swore to me that he would give up the mantle of a knight and devote himself to Ginny and her happiness."

Ginny gaped at that.

Arthur choked up at that and brushed a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I wanted to say yes. With all that I am, I wanted to say yes. No father could ask for more for his own child then for them to marry someone their daughter deserves. Can any one of us think of a better man?" Arthur challenged the room.

"I nearly said yes, but something, some will greater than my own held me back. Who am I do deprive the world of the light's own champion. How many lives might I be condemning if I were to accept Harry at his word and allow him to relinquish his sword and devote himself not to the world, but to my only daughter? I- I would that I could be so s-selfish.

I-I am so terribly s-sorry,Ginny,… s-so sorry." Arthur collapsed into the sofa, sobbing his anguish into his hands.

Surprising, Ginny was the first to try and comfort her heart sick father. Both clung to each other in shared grief and disappointment.

Many murmured their understanding around the room. Some even acknowledged their agreement with Arthur's reasoning and ultimately his decision, much as it pained them to do so.

Ron and Hermione did not share their opinion.

They approached Arthur, where he clung forlornly to his heart broken daughter. Each consoling the other.

Ron glared down at his father. "I'm sorry too, dad, but you and mum made the wrong decision."

"Harry would have found a way. As daunting as that sounds, he would have found a way." Hermione steadfastly voiced her trust in her friend.

"You gave up on him when he defeated Voldemort, we all did,.. And look where that got us?" Ron reminded his family.

"He stood his ground at the World Cup in Romania and held back an entire army of dragons and dark wizards, allowing thousands to escape safely. Anyone else would have died impotently within seconds, but not him, never him. He did the impossible. He not only saved us all, but triumphed." Hermione added proudly, brushing bright tears from the corners of her eyes.

"We're all Hippocrates, all of us." Ron growled at the room. "We'd hoped for, prayed for even, someone like Harry too come along and save us. Despite any rational expectations to the contrary, he did the job every time. How do we thank our heroes? - with a pat on the back and a useless medal for a job well done. We do almost anything to show our appreciation. Anything but our daughters- their off limits." Ron scathed, shooting a dark look at his father.

Hermione pulled at her husband's arm. "Come on, Ron. They don't understand and we're wasting our breath trying to explain."

"E-Explain what?" Ginny stammered.

Ron shook his head sadly down at his father and sister. He pitied them, but it was Harry who he held his empathy for.

"Maybe you've been married too long, dad. Maybe you've forgotten over the years, become complacent having so many healthy and happy children of you own and a loving wife at your side through it all? You and mom got together after school, but it was still during the first war with Voldemort and people we're dying every day; mum's own brothers died. You were both in the Order of the Phoenix right after graduation. You both knew the risks, but you still fought against Voldemort and you both still got married and had children. Tell me something? If you knew back then that you might not live to see those children would you have done anything differently? Would you and mum have loved each other any less? Do Ginny and Harry deserve any less of a chance than you and mum had?"

Arthur Weasley's face paled dramatically at that.

His daughter burst into tears and ran from the sofa they'd shared and flew up to her room, shrugging off attempts by her siblings to try and comfort her with reaching hands.

Ron nodded his head toward his in laws. "You two ready, I think Hermione and me have had enough of this?"

"Yes, thank you, Ron" Hermione's father rose from his seat and offered his wife an arm which she gratefully accepted.

As the two joined Ron and Hermione, Jane Granger paused to deliver her thoughts on the matter to a still gapping, Arthur.

"Do all Ministers of Magic lose their common sense when they take office? All our time on this earth is preciously short, its how we spend the time we have that matters. I understand your reasoning, but I cannot sympathize with your choices. The war was raging when Hermione fell in love with Ronald. You're whole family was in the thick of it then. Was I to tell my only child that she couldn't love and be loved because it wasn't safe? Was I to tell the both of them that they couldn't go off with Harry to fight because the safety of the rest of the world wasn't worth the price of their own lives?"

Jane Granger shook her head sadly at the broken man sitting before her.

"I'm disappointed in you, Arthur. You're a better man than this, but you'll never be a better man than the one you condemn to heartache and loneliness."

* * *

The next day, Ron received an official notification that Quidditch practice was set for Tuesday at 9am sharp, CLOSED-SESSION, which meant, No press. No visitors.

That was it. No return message from Harry despite the owls they had sent and the numerous fire calls that had went unanswered over the past two days to Harry's home.

They'd gone to Hogwart's, the stadium and training facilities-nothing.

Ron had even gone to the extreme of fire calling Draco Malfoy, though he was secretly relieved his former school nemesis wasn't home to receive his call.

Tuesday morning could not come soon enough for him or Hermione, who was beside herself with worry over Harry.

Ron arrived at the Chudley training field twenty minutes early only to find Harry had already completed his training, was showered and heading out for the day.

Harry greeted him politely, pleasantly even, but left before Ron could so much as even think to try and engage him in any kind of meaningful conversation.

The most startling thing was that Harry was not wearing any sort of glamour, his scars on his jaw line and exposed shoulders and arms were readily noticeable and he seemed completely unconcerned about it.

Every day was the same. No matter how early Ron went in, Harry had already trained and left for the day. It was unusual not to have the whole team train together, but in truth, it was technically unnecessary for the seeker to drill with the rest of the team.

Ron returned home to apologize the his wife who's anxiety worsened everyday he returned without securing something, **anything**, in return from Harry.

The final practice on Friday was the most grueling yet. Ron dragged himself wearily home to deliver yet another disappointment to his wife on the Harry front.

Instead of a worried tension filled home he found a gaggle of Weasley/Granger women cavorting conspiratorially over afternoon tea in his dining room.

All conversation died when his presence was noticed. Gulping nervously he steeled himself for disappointing his wife once again.

"Anything?" Hermione asked, though her tone seemed more curious than worried, which was a notable change for the better.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, no. I didn't even see him in passing today. I wouldn't have guessed he even practiced this morning if it hadn't been for the wet towels by his locker. If it wasn't for the game day roster posting on the locker bulletin, I wouldn't have even been sure that he was even going to play tomorrow, but his name was posted as starting seeker."

The women at the table all shared a pointed look.

"What's up?" Ron asked noticing the uncomfortable feeling shared amongst them.

"Have you seen this morning edition of the _Prophet?" _his mother asked.

Ron was about to answer negatively, but his eyes caught the pile of not only the _Daily_ _Prophet_ but a slew of other publications piled up in the middle of his dining table.

Ron's face went a touch pale as he asked knowingly pensive "What's he done now?"

Several amused snorts came from that, except his mother who hissed her displeasure at the rest, quieting them.

Though better after clearing the air Tuesday night at the Burrow, things with his mother and father were far from entirely comfortable. Most of his siblings, hell, all of his brothers were less than pleased with their parent's rebuff of Harry. Ron and by extension, Hermione were still at odds with his folks over the issue and neither side had a clue on how to move forward from here.

Even if they were to immediately accept Harry and everything that entailed, there was still this gap left by the original damage done. Seeing his mother sitting at his table enjoying afternoon tea with his wife was perhaps the last thing he expected today.

For Ron and Hermione it was a black and white issue. Harry was good enough to be considered a part of the family in every way that matters, except for -Ginny. He could fight their country's wars one day and attend family picnics the next, but he was forbidden from dating their daughter. The whole thing stunk and Ron and Hermione had been quite vocal regarding the issue.

His parents agreed, but their decision still remained unchanged.

As tense as things were with his parents, they stood by their decision.

As difficult as that was for he, his brothers and extended family to accept, it was Ginny's stance on the issue that was the most unsettling to Ron and 'Mione.

Ginny sat in the Burrow living room professing her love and willingness to commit to Harry only to later accept her parent's decision with rather surprising grace.

When he'd cornered his sister to ask in no uncertain terms "Just what she was playing at".

She'd had the audacity to state that "_If Harry isn't willing to fight for me, for us, then I'm better off without him."_

Ron had gone ballistic at that. Things had escalated till the two had gone for their wands and started throwing hexes at each other. If there was one thing that could be salvaged out of this whole mess, it was Ron's smug attitude in the knowledge that the _little terror_ of the family had finally received her comeuppance from one of her elder brothers.

He'd given her a nice set boils that was sure to make practice on a broom this week- an uncomfortable experience.

His distraction passed and Ron was about to ask his mother what she was referring to when his _floo_ blazed to life and his sister sauntered into the room.

The tension in the room went up a hundred and fifty percent when the two siblings caught sight of each other.

Ginny's hand twitched toward her robe pocket, only Ron hissed "Try it? I'd like that Ginevra, I really would." he threatened.

The challenge was one thing, but calling her by her given name, usually set Ginny off in a heartbeat.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, but her brother just smirked back at her reaction. His recent victory had boosted his confidence considerably where the _'little terror'_ was concerned.

His mother clearing her throat meaningfully had them backing off a step, but Ron still pressed.

"Practicing hard?" Ron threw out smugly.

"Whatever for?" Ginny returned sarcastically sweet.

"That's enough you two" Their mother warned.

"It's my house." Ron reminded her irately, Molly gaped at that.

"You wouldn't have a house if Harry hadn't given you one." Ginny quipped.

Ron just raised an eyebrow at the slight and returned confidently. "Yes, Harry's quite generous to those who are **loyal** to him."

Ginny's expression turned molten at that and her hand twitched again, but Ron already had his wand in hand and was twirling it nonchalantly in his fingers, humming to himself the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_.

"Enough, Ronald" his wife warned.

"Ginevra" Her mother intoned warningly.

Both reluctantly backed down.

"Why's she here?" Ron thumbed in his sister's direction.

"Because I asked her. I think you both might be interested in the want-ad posted on the _Prophet's_ front page today." Hermione explained, passing them each a copy of today's newspaper.

_**MAGICAL N/KIGHT!**_

_**Witches everywhere, beware. Break open those piggy banks, Hell- empty your Gringott's account, for this once in a lifetime opportunity!**_

_**Chudley Seeker, World Cup Champion, Order of Merlin Recipient, International Singing Sensation, Magical Knight ect, ect…- Harry Potter is offering lucky witches everywhere the opportunity of a lifetime.**_

_**For the price of one galleon, Witches can purchase a raffle ticket to win a **__**Dream Date **__**with the Magical world's most eligible bachelor!**_

_**Raffle tickets can be purchased at all Gringott's locations, Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze stores and threw the Chudley Cannons box office. **_

_**One hundred percent of all sales go to charitable causes, such as the Knight Way foundation.**_

_**When asked by this reported if he had any preference regarding what sort of lady he might be interest in; Harry Potter had this to say:**_

"_**Certainly no witches under the legal age nor those already in a committed relationship."**_

_**When pressed further about traits he found attractive in the fairer sex, Mr. Potter replied: "While I would rather the witch be closer to my own age, I don't really have any preferences except; must dig scars and… NO RED HEADS NEED APPLY!"**_

_**I can only suggest this to you unlucky red heads out there- HAIR DYE! -Rita Skeeter**_

The two siblings finished reading about the same time; though each was surprised their individual reactions were far different from one another.

Ron beamed winningly suggesting he'd have the ad framed as it was the finest piece of reporting the Prophet had ever produced, before breaking down into fits of laughter.

Ginny on the other hand screamed her outrage and tore the paper to shreds before storming back to the floo and leaving without a backward glance, her sympathetic mother followed distantly in her wake.

Hermione had a hand over her mouth as she stared at the far wall, trying to keep from laughing.

"It seems war has been declared?" Jane Granger chuckled

"Yeah, and after the first round it's Potter =1 and Weasley = 0 ." Ron added chortling.

Hermione smiled and wiped an amused tear from the corner of her eye as she sighed under her breath "Nicely done, Harry. Very nicely done."

* * *

"_Whoa ,… now that's what I call a kiss!" _Lee Jordan's voice cackled in astonishment over the air waves.

_Gwenog Jones went over to Potter with hand extended to wish him luck and Potter just spun,( the startled, but obviously willing chaser and captain of the Harpies), into his arms and planted kiss_ on her that has the usually stolid chaser swooning like a school girl at mid pitch."

"_Now what's happening down there? Chaser Ginny Weasley appears to be trying to collect her captain from Potter's clutches, but Jones looks reluctant to depart the Cannon's seeker. I'd give anything to hear what they're saying down there. Whatever it is, Weasley looks none too pleased."_

"You've got a nerve!" Ginny growled pulling a dreamy eyed Gwenog Jones from Harry's embrace.

"What? She's not seeing anyone is she?" Harry asked innocently

"That one? She plays for the other team she does" A Cannon beater remarked.

"She used to." his comrade added pointed out laughingly, the rest of his team joining in.

"How was it Potter?" A Chudley chaser asked.

"She likes peppermint." Harry called over his shoulder with a smirk.

The rest of his team guffawed.

"We'll settle this in the air, gentlemen." Ginny hissed in challenge.

"On brooms?" Harry feigned surprise. "Well, if Gwenog's up to it, I'll give it a try, but can we at least wait till after the game and everyone's left the stadium,… I'm a bit shy, ya know."

"No, I didn't know." Ginny huffed and turned with a growl, guiding her dazed captain back to the Harpies' side of the pitch.

"She's just jealous cause she's a RED-HEAD!" One of the cannon's called out mockingly, the rest of his time sniggering at the remark.

Ginny paused in mid step, her back quivering in anger, but she shook it off and with a growl under her breath and pushed her captain back to her waiting broom.

Hermione turned to her mother in the box next to her and chuckled quietly:

"Make that Potter = 2 and Weasley = 0"

The game was both brutal and one for the record books. Both sides played with fierce intensity and at the two hour mark the score stood Chudley 180, Harpies 140. The Harpies' chasers were playing fantastic, but Ron was the league's premier keeper, and it showed.

"_Potter's diving toward the Cannon's right goal. I think he's seen the snitch. Morely's hot on his tail….. Watch Out! Potter pulled out at the last possible instant and Morely fell for the diversion. She poled herself!"_

With a deafening clang, the Harpies' unsuspecting seeker slammed into the right goal post and slid brokenly to the grassy pitch below.

Harry pulled up center pitch watching the medi-wizards cart off the unconscious Harpies' seeker.

Ginny pulled up next to him and growled out "Bastard." under her breath.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Does that leave you as emergency seeker, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Don't think you can pole me, Potter." she hissed in challenge.

"I already **poled** you- remember?"

Harry's broom shot away before a gapping Ginny could even think of a comeback. His laughter drifted back on the wind to a hissing and spitting red headed hellcat.

Jane Granger pulled her omnoculars away and sniggered to her daughter. "By the looks of things, I'd say it's: Potter = 3 and Weasley = zip."

Hermione nodded her agreement her eyes still pressed to her omnoculars, watching in amusement as Ginny swore profusely at Harry's retreating back.

At the four hour mark the teams were nearing exhaustion and the score was tied at 250 even. It was up to both teams' seekers at this point.

The Harpies reserve seeker was young but good, though she was no Harry Potter.

Though the Harpies seeker was the first to spot the snitch, Harry had easily over taken the inexperience seeker and his hand was just nearing the tiny winged ball when his ears heard the distinct "CRACK" of a broom stick shattering and a voice he easily recognized screaming…."Har-reeeee!"

Harry pulled his eyes from the prize and scanned the pitch below him. Ginny was in a freefall, screaming in terror as she plummeted toward the rapidly approaching ground beneath her.

Both teams were moving at break neck speed to try and intercept her, but even at the distance he could tell that they'd never reach her in time.

The stadium was silent except for Ginny's desperate screams of terror. Time stood still and Harry threw himself off his broom, disappearing in a burst of flame and smoke.

Several bursts of smoke tracked Ginny's descent, before Harry appeared in a flaming burst just beneath her wind milling form, and pulled her into his arms, clamping his legs around her legs and midsection protectively.

They both disappeared in a ball of flame and a split second later reappeared in another burst on the Harpies' side line.

Thousands upon thousands watched in silent wonder as Phoenix song filled the air around the stadium and Harry Potter's body burst into golden flame.

The stunned crowd remained silent as Harry held Ginny close and the golden flames enveloped her for a moment, before he passed Ginny's limp form tenderly to a team of medi-wizards.

No one even registered the whistle blow when the Harpies seeker caught the snitch that Harry abandoned to save Ginny. It wasn't till after Harry Potter staggered away from the Harpies side, fell to his knees in exhaustion and disappeared in a flash of lightning,… thunder faded away in the distance.

The Sunday paper's second page announced the Harpies win and their subsequent World Cup berth for the first time in forty years.

The paper's front page was reserved for a full page picture of an incredible act of selfless good sportsmanship.

The headline read: _**Potter Loses in Spectacular Fashion!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Everything old is new again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**CHAPTER Eight: Everything old is new again**

No one had contact with Harry Potter since that fateful Saturday afternoon and the world was more concerned over his well being than the rapidly impending World Cup match between the Harpies representing England and the Dragon Wing from China's Hunan Provence, interestingly enough, captained by one Cho Chang at seeker.

Ginny ghosted through practices pale faced and stoic. Her appetite and sleep pattern were off and she rarely had spoken to anyone since that day. Her teammates were in little better shape.

Harry's selfless performance had been as greatly appreciated as it was humbling. On the whole, they felt that the wrong team was representing England at the World Cup.

Although they had petitioned the league for either forfeit or at the very least a do over, they were bound by league rules, and notwithstanding, the Harpies were the legal winner of game three with the Cannons.

Victory had left a bitter taste in the mouths of the Harpies organization.

Though Harry had yet to make an appearance, thankfully both Hermione and the Harpies received missives that he was indeed; alive and well.

His letter to the Harpies was gratefully read to the team by their captain, Gwenog Jones.

"_In closing; I would like to express my envy for your entire organization and my fervent hope that the Harpies will smash the Chinese and allow the Cup to remain home, in England, where it belongs._

_It has been my great honor to play against England's best and most stunningly attractive team…. including the __**red heads**__._

_Good Luck at the World Cup!_

_Harry Potter_

Gwenog Jones carefully folded Harry's letter and returned it to its envelope reverently.

"There you have it, you lot. Our own Harry Potter has tasked us with winning the cup. Are we gonna let the only Magical Knight in existence down?"

Adamant denials answered the Harpies' captain.

"I think it safe to say that each of us would like to keep a copy of this, but the original deserves to be placed in the team's trophy case, in a place of honor." she suggested to her sniffling audience.

Many heads nodded their agreement; those that didn't were still stunned by the man's gracious missive.

Later that evening, Hermione read a letter of her own to her gathered family summoned to hers and Ron's home at Godric's Hollow.

"_Every one:_

_I'm sorry that I didn't send word sooner, but I've been recuperating out of the country and only learned recently of the speculation whether or not I survived the finals?_

_Obviously-I survived. I am well and currently working on some ideas I've had, but wanted to take a moment to reassure everyone that I am fine-really._

_Ron- please tell the team that I'm sorry if I let them down, but I could never honestly be sorry how things turned out._

_Hermione please tell Ginny that there's no hard feelings on my end and that I hope she's well recovered and working hard toward winning the cup- she 's the best chaser in the league- including Gwenog- though I'd rather she didn't impart that last to her Captain."_

Hermione paused in her reading to smile warmly at Ginny who was scrubbing at her eyes and smiling beatifically through her sniffles.

"_If anyone is wondering about the 'date thing' it was Gred and Forge's idea and in a moment of weakness I let them talk me into it."_

**"The Villain!"** One of the twins gasped in alarm as both made a bee line for the door before their mother could throw a hex in their direction.

Ginny's chaser reflexes proved faster, however, and caught one or the other with a nice bit of transfiguration that gave one Snape's greasy black hair and the other the late potion professor's scowling visage, hook nose and all.

The entire family howled it's appreciation as Ginny twirled her wand and pocketed it with practiced ease before nodding her thanks for their show of appreciation.

Hermione continued reading…

"_Don't listen to all that rubbish the newspapers are writing about giving me an award and all that tripe. _

_The outcome of my actions is more than reward enough in my book._

_I'll be out of touch for a bit, but hope to back in time to watch Ginny earn the most valuable player award at the Cup finals._

_Love to all,_

_Harry_

"H-He won't be back in time for his birthday, then?" Molly stammered regretfully.

The finals was set for August 9th and if Harry wasn't going to be around till then, he would obviously miss celebrating his birthday, with the family, as they'd hoped.

None of them thought that was either happenstance or unintentional on his part.

* * *

The week preceding the World Cup match saw the Harpies training take a hundred and eighty degree turn. They drilled with fiendish intensity and though none of them voiced it, they all intended to win not only for themselves but for Harry Potter.

The day before the family was to take their international _port key_ to China, Hermione received a cryptic letter that had her apparating to Hogwarts in a near heartbeat.

_Hermione- Please, come at once._

_M. McGonnagal_

The only thing she told Ron was that if she wasn't back by tomorrow to take the _port key_ with the rest of the family and that she would try and catch up.

Ron would have argued only Hermione put a finger to his lips and whispered:

"I think its Harry, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Go. Let me know if there's anything, anything at all that I can do?"

_Merlin- she loved this man._

Hermione hugged her husband gratefully, then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and all but flew to the castle, heading immediately for the headmistress' office.

She found the gargoyle guardian already turned away from the entrance and raced up the circular stair that led to the headmistress' office.

A hurried knock proceeded her barging into the office before the Headmistress could voice admittance.

"Hermione" McGonnagal half smiled in relief.

"Where is he?" Hermione anxiously asked without preamble.

McGonagal motioned toward the armchair next to her desk. "Please sit down, dear."

Hermione fidgeted nervously. "Is he alright?"

Minerva smiled wanly. "For the moment, but he is soon to be in a tremendous amount of pain, and frankly, I'm not sure that even **he** can survive such an ordeal?"

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. She gripped the edge of the headmistress' desk for not only support but to brace her trembling hands.

"How,… what?"

Minerva grasped her young friend's hand with one of her own.

"He arrived yesterday." She began to explain. "He ,… He asked Poppy to perform magical scar removal surgery, which as you know, forces the victim to relive much of the original pain for which the injury that produced the scar was suffered. Sometimes they even flashback and relieve the memory itself."

Hermione blanched, her face ashen as she slumped down into the previously offered chair.

"No….." she breathed out in anguish. "She's not going to…?"

"If she doesn't, he's of the mindset to go abroad and have it done by another. Poppy ,… she wouldn't trust another, not with Harry?" Minerva struggled to explain.

"Stubborn fool!" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Quite" McGonagal agreed with a wan smile.

"C-Can his 'lightning bolt' scar even be removed?" Hermione questioned.

Minerva shook her head. "You misunderstand; he wants **all** of them removed."

"All.. of.. them?" Hermione repeated vacantly.

Minerva nodded.

"B-But,..Ron said there's dozens… he can't be serious?" Hermione gasped in a near shriek, stricken by the realization of the sheer magnitude of what Harry was intending.

After finally calming herself, Hermione brushed a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear and asked where she could find her friend.

She found him on the astronomy tower wistfully looking over the castle grounds, reliving past memories of perhaps a better, certainly less complicated time when it was only school and a single prophesy hanging over his head.

"H-Harry…?" She called out faintly.

His back stiffened in recognition, but it was long tense moment before he acknowledged her.

"McGonagal", he hissed in exasperation, before adding dismissively "Go home, 'Mione."

"Harry, please,… please talk to me?' She begged taking a hesitant step in his direction, but he shuffled warily to the side, keeping the right side of his body toward her.

She reached a hand toward his right shoulder, but he shied away slightly, halting her reaching hand short of its goal and hurting her feelings in the process. She snuffled dejectedly, returning her hand to her side.

"I'm fine. Please go home. You've family waiting, a match to go to. It's a special moment for Ginny and the rest of them, don't waste your time here."

Hermione gently grasped his chin and slowly, pulled his resisting head around to look at her. The jagged scar along his left jaw that Ron had described came into view.

She gently brushed her finger tips along the track of the scar, smiling reassuringly as she did so.

"This doesn't matter. Only this," She patted a hand over his heart. "This is the only thing that matters. The love and courage that dwells in here shames the rest of us. Yet it gives us hope for what and who we could aspire to be."

Harry shook his head dejectedly."People may not always judge a book by its cover, but let's face it, 'Mione, they only pick up the book if the cover looks interesting. Horror stories with frightening covers are hidden in the back of the shop for a reason."

There was a grain of truth in that statement, one she found disgusting, albeit true.

Hermione's eyes flashed, but she controlled herself from snapping at him. She wanted to shake him till he saw reason, but only a calm head would prevail here.

"People read horror stories because they long to see good triumph over evil. They want to read about heroes; heroes that do whatever it takes to triumph, no matter what it costs them. Heroes inspire us, Harry."

Harry snorted and pulled his face away from her gentle eyes.

"I'm no hero, 'Mione."

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers thru his silken, raven black hair.

"You're the most heroic person I've ever seen or heard of, Harry. Children will be reading about you and your adventures long after our bones have turned to dust,… and well they should."

Harry shook his head dejectedly. "Adventure's a nice word that hides the truth of being cold, hungry and terrified as you struggle to do what's right. You fight so hard to survive that somewhere along the way the line blurs and you start to become the very thing you're fighting against. Look at Voldemort and what became of him? Snakelike features, pale, ghostly, horrifically frightening. He became a reflection of all the killing and pain he inflicted. I'm becoming the same. It's as clear as the scars on my body."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip in anguish. There was such a lost sound in his voice. They should have tried harder to find him. He's been suffering alone this whole time.

Not for the first time she cursed her sister in-law and the power she unknowingly had over Harry.

"Voldemort killed for pleasure and personal gain. You've only ever killed for self defense or the defense of others. There's a difference, Harry, and you know it. Voldemort wore the face he deserved to wear, he probably even relished it." she scoffed in disgust.

"You bear the scars of his evil, but not because you are evil, but because you care enough to try and do what's right, no matter how terrible the cost is to yourself. I admire you, as I've never admired anyone ever before. Even, Ron, as wonderfully brave and giving as he is,... He could never do what you do, Harry. No one could, not even Dumbledore. Please don't let yourself be hurt over this?" She begged brushing her fingers against his famous scar.

"God chose you, Harry. This is his mark, Voldemort merely wrote what God intended he write. This mark is a symbol of hope."

"It's a reminder of my mother's death, her sacrifice." he corrected.

Hermione staggered at that.

His pain was almost palpable. Thick and cloying, his anguish permeated the very air around them. It was stiflingly all consuming.

"D-Don't do this." she begged worriedly.

Harry shook his head sadly."I can't bear it anymore. I won't bear it anymore."

"H-Harry,… she didn't see a monster. Ginny saw someone she could love. Someone she does love." Hermione tried to argue, but he brushed her off, reminding her.

"She saw someone she pities. I- I could bear her hatred, but not her p-pity." his voice broke.

Harry began to cry. It was the second time in her life that she had ever seen him cry. The first was in a pensieve memory when he tried to take his own life, desperate to save the rest of them from the evil that was festering inside him. This time was worse, so much worse. He was lost and despairing.

_Had Ginny really felt that way? Compassionate, perhaps even sympathetic, but pity? _

She had no choice left. No argument would sway him so she played her trump card

"Please, don't do this. Pleased don't risk yourself, not like this? Please,… for me?"

Harry began to sob openly. His unspoken pain washed out of him in torrents of misery and loneliness.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry, 'Mione" he stammered out through his tears and her heart broke.

It was the first and only time he had ever denied her anything during their long friendship. His heart was Ginny's now, whether he knew it or not.

It was a long time before Harry calmed down and long pensive minutes before he began talking again. It was more to himself, than her, but she listened closely, hoping he might give her something to work with.

"I love this place, these people. So many young hopes and dreams echo within these halls. So many things for them to look forward to; I envy them, not having to worry about anything more pressing than grades, quiddicth and,...girls? No Voldemort running amuck destroying families. No dementors skulking in the shadows waiting for the chance to suck away your life force. No dragons, or trolls even." he paused to chuckle at the memory from their first year.

"Do you think they'll form the same kind of friendships, like we did?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe." She returned brushing a hand down his shoulder comfortingly. "But I doubt it. Ours was the kind of friendship that was forged in fire. The permanent kind that lasts forever and only gets better with time. Though I don't wish the circumstances on anyone, I wouldn't change it for anything. I have the three best friends that anyone could ever wish for. Not friends even, but family. The important kind of family, because it wasn't the kind you were born to, but chose."

Harry nodded his agreement. "I think so too, though sometimes I wonder how things might have turned out if it hadn't been for this scar, (he pointed to his forehead) and that troll in the dungeon?"

"Divine providence, Harry. We were meant to be together."

Hermione brushed her hand gently threw his hair, marveling in the knowledge of the simply pleasure such an act gave him, and secretly angered by the fact that she was perhaps the only person he felt comfortable enough to allow this simplest of contact with. There was a time when Ginny could touch him at any time and he never flinched in the slightest, in fact, quite the opposite. Harry was want to crave the contact with Ginny, and often would initiate the contact. She wondered if Ginny even realized how much she was missing out on? Seeing Harry like this, at ease, comfortable, thoughtful, it was such a pleasure.

He sighed in pleasure as she massaged the tension from his neck.

"What are you thinking?" she wondered.

"Not thinking, really." he sighed gratefully." Remembering, wishing."

_Wishing?_

"What do you wish?" She asked innocently, hoping for some bit of insight into this infuriatingly complex man.

" Oh,… I , well,… sometimes I wish things had turned out differently. Not us." he corrected immediately. "Just things, like,… it probably sounds stupid , but I guess I always thought that maybe I'd be an auror and eventually I could come back her and teach defense. Raise a family and get to see my own children and yours and Ron's come through Hogwarts together. We could talk about them and their antics on the weekends and family dinners at the Burrow."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, but kept silent as he continued.

"Spend holidays together, birthdays, anniversaries. You know, just everyday stuff like everyone else. I know it sounds silly, but it's what I always hoped for."

Hermione kissed his cheek, happy that he didn't tense from the contact.

"Not silly, wonderful. Ron and Ginny and I always hoped for the same things."

Harry tensed under her touch and she gasped realizing her mistake.

"Ginny" he growled under his breath. "What's she got to do with anything?"

Hermione's mind raced trying to think up something to deflect his ire, but in such close proximity, it would do no good. His empathic senses would know the duplicity behind her words the second it left her lips.

_The truth then. The hard truth._

"Yes, Ginny, Harry. Don't think I don't know who your dreams of a family were with? It started the three of us, the Golden trio, but whether you want to admit it now or no, Ginny completed us, completed you. The three became four and we were better for it. You were better for it."

Harry rolled his eyes at that, angering her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, mister! I don't suppose Ginny has anything to do with you being here? I suppose she never once entered your mind when you asked, no forced, Pomfrey to perform a procedure that could well kill you? Is there anyone in particular that you want to improve your appearance for, hmmm?" She drawled knowing, "Or are you just doing this for your own vanity? Being around Malfoy has warped your priorities.

Harry's eyes flashed emerald fire, but he wisely remained silent, though grudgingly so.

"Your doing this for her and you know it? Don't bother denying it, Harry." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting.

"You could have done this at anytime, for any reason, if it really mattered to you that much. You didn't raise any qualms when you were with Susan. You loved her. I know you loved her, so why didn't it matter? Why now? What's so different now?"

"Susan is a healer, in case you'd forgotten? She was use to looking at ruined flesh without judging, without pity or revulsion. Besides, there was a lot less scars then."

Hermione scoffed at that. "What, a mere handful? What's that compared to all the rest?" she returned sarcastically.

Harry pulled away and waved his hand over his torso, vanishing his shirt.

"Go on- look!" he challenged; angrily displaying the ruin that marred his flesh.

"Voldemort was only the beginning. He's dead and gone, yet his memory still plaques my life. Every day I must look in the mirror and be reminded. Now I have to bear seeing it in Ginny's eyes,… and now yours too. You'll never look at me the same now that you know what's hidden beneath the morphing and _glamour charms. _Go on- LOOK!" he thundered.

His voiced echoed away across the castle grounds.

Hermione looked, she could not help but look. So much pain, so much suffering. It was written across his body as clearly as the pages of a book. Curse scars and burns. Ghastly jagged wounds inflicted by man and beast. Ron had been too kind in saying that it was "bad". It was horrific, but not because of how it looked but because of what each and every one of those wounds had cost him, and was still costing him. How could he even function, let alone play professional quidditch with such debilitating injuries? This couldn't continue.

"I see it, Harry, and I'm not afraid. I could never be afraid of you. They're just scars Harry. They don't reflect the man beneath them, at least not like you think. They're a testament to unfailing courage and devotion to the light. They're…"

"Touch them" he barked interrupting her.

Hermione placed her hand unflinchingly on his left side, caressing the worst of the lot- the wound he'd suffered in Voldemort's demise. Her eyes held only kindness and compassion.

"It doesn't matter to me, Harry." se gently reassured him.

Harry pulled back stunned by her response.

"T-Then why does it m-matter to her?" he stammered as he turned away , casting his anguished gaze across the horizon.

"Harry." Hermione huffed, surprising him. "Did you do to Ginny and the rest of her team what you just did with me? Did you frighten them with your temper, when their minds were already trying to process the cruelty of those many wounds? They're not healers. They're not used to seeing such things on a daily basis. They're young, impressionable, idealistic women, who only know quidditch and dating, and that's all they are ready for until the world forces them to grow up and see how things really are. Believe me, Harry, you changed their view of the world drastically, and I mean that in a good way."

Harry gaped at her momentarily trying to puzzle out the validity of her statement. The moment soon passed as he challenged.

"I suppose It's my fault that they barged into the locker when I was starkers? Frightened them?" he growled.

"They came bursting in all giggles hoping for a show and they got one alright, just not the kind they were expecting."

"I'm not claiming they were innocent in all this, but maybe in retrospect it's for the best that this is out in the open?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Harry groused rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I'm sure they've probably spread the word by now? I can just hear it: 'Can you show me the scar where the dragon clawed you ?' 'Harry, me boy, let's have a look at that sucking wound on your shoulder, I'd like to measure the bite radius for posterity's sake.' Maybe some creepy lab somewhere will want to do a study on curse wounds? They could poke and prod me and pump me full of a bunch of experimental potions, Who Knows ? They might even discover why I survived two killing curses. They could replicate it. Make it so a whole army was impervious. Wouldn't that be great?" he bit out sarcastically.

"Harry , please." Hermione returned witheringly. "They told no one. They'd never do that to you. Ginny made them all take magical vows. Not a one of them balked at the idea. They were glad to do it." she reassured him.

Ginny was around during the war. She must of seen…?"

"Must of seen what? You broke up with her to keep her from all of that and other reasons you well know. The family kept her out of it as best they could. She knew people were being hurt and killed, of course, but she never had to see it right before her eyes. She never had to hold a dying person's hand and lie to them by telling them they were going to be alright, or beg them to hang on a little longer despite their pain and the hopelessness of it all."

Harry turned away and ran his hands threw his hair like he did when he was frustrated.

The action gave her hope. She knew she was reaching him.

"Was it pity, Harry, or was it empathy Ginny felt the other day? She'd seen all those scars and wept over them when you lie in your coma. Was she revolted by the sight or by the thought of what you had to go thru to keep the rest of us safe? If she was ashamed; then no more than the rest of us for blindly allowing such evil to exist in the world."

Harry appeared uncertain. He wanted to believe her.

"Please, please don't do this, luv? Please don't put yourself thru this needlessly. Wear your glamour if you must, but personally I'd rather you didn't. I'm that proud of you. We all are, Ginny included."

Harry scrubbed at his eyes and worried at his hair.

"T-They hurt, 'Mione. All the time. Every moment of every day they ache and pull. I-I thought about doing it sooner. I wished I had so that none of this would have ever happened, but ,…Ginny,… Ginny just made it so much worse. I-I've never been handsome like Ron, but I've never thought of myself as ugly either. I did that day though. I felt ,…. I felt unworthy, vile…."

Hermione brushed at her eyes as she moved forward and pulled his trembling form into a hug which he gratefully accepted.

" A-Alright, Harry." She soothed. " But only do as much as what's absolutely necessary so that you can move freely without pain. Don't try and do the killing scars, please? I-I couldn't bear it if anything happened. You know the risks. Trying to remove the killing curse scars could make you relive it all over. You could die! Please, luv. Please, don't…"

" Alright, 'Mione." He agreed, soothing her fears.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. " W-Would you do just one thing more?"

She asked hesitantly, wary that she was pressing him farther than was prudent considering how tightly strung he was already.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

" Would you wait just a few days until after the World Cup?"

Harry blanched at that.. " I,.er, I wasn't planning on attending the match actually." He confirmed her suspicions.

" But,Harry,.. It's the cup? It would mean ever so much to every one if you'd come. Ginny wants you there."

" She said that?" He asked skeptically.

" Well, no,… but I know she wants you there, we all do."

Harry pulled back and worried his hand through his hair." I don't know…?" He hesitated.

" Please, Harry. You'll regret if you don't. I know you will."

"I,.. I already gave away my tickets to Draco and Abigail. I can't very well ask for them back?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Well for goodness sake, are you Harry Potter or aren't you?" She huffed, reminding him of his fame, wanted or know.

Harry rolled his eyes. She knew he hated trading on his fame, and besides, there was always a hidden cost for doing so.

" I'll wait till after the cup, but that's it 'Mione." he agreed .

Hermione squealed and thru herself into his arms kissing his cheek and thanking him.

**PEKING CHINA**

The talk of the town in the days proceeding the Cup match was not the match itself, but the that the world famous Magical Knight was not only staying at the Hilton International, but that he had agreed to an impromptu performance at the traditional Cup Ball scheduled for the night before the match.

Harry was afforded the honor of a tour of the Chinese Ministry, points of interest around the city of Peking and finally to sit in on the Dragon Wing's practice, accompanied by his state appointed interpreter and liaison, who reluctantly abdicated the role to the Chinese Vise Minister Tang Lui, at the minister's personal insistence.

Draco and Abigail had insisted upon accompanying him for security purposes, once they'd learned of his arrival. Both had been somewhat put out that he hadn't deigned to inform them of his change in plans to attend the Cup and Ministerial Ball celebration.

Harry, at first had been honored that the Vice Minister had requested the privilege to accompany him on his tour. He later found that the Vice Minister had a hidden agenda of his own, that Harry did not find to his personal liking.

Harry and company had enjoyed the sights immensely and found the food and people delightful, the only down side to the day was in the person of Tang Lui. The vice minister had made several disparaging comments at Harry's expense in his native tongue throughout the day. Unbeknownst to the Minister, Draco Malfoy spoke Mandarin Chinese and had grudgingly passed on said comments to his patron.

Harry chose to let the comments slide, though his escort was becoming increasingly tense over the situation.

One such comment delivered during the wing's practice session.

The minister and personal secretary, Lei Su, a petite young woman that the Minister shot an occasional look that Abigail found very unsettling, considering the Minister's position of authority.

They were watching the Wing's practice form the Minister's personal box which was nearly at a level adjacent to the height of the chaser's play.

The vise minister was watching the play with a casual interest, though his eyes settled lasciviously in the direction of the wing's seeker. A vindictive glare on his face, the minister off handily commented to Harry via his interpreter."I'm reliably informed that you are acquainted with our seeker from her school days abroad. Tell me, does she sit a stick as well as you remember?" The vice minister's asst. blushed in embarrassment as she delivered the minister's comment in English"

The jibe was delivered to be as impolite and personal to his person as well as Cho's.

Harry eyes flashed emerald fire momentarily, but he quickly reigned in his temper, it wouldn't do to be the cause of an international incident, by hauling off and cuffing a high ranking Ministerial official, however much he deserved it.

Harry nodded his head in Draco's direction. "Both Draco and I played seeker against Cho for our individual houses. Cho was one of our school's finest quidditch players and I'm sure I can speak for Draco when I say that it's no surprise to see her excelling at the professional level. The Harpies seeker will have her work cut out for her in trying to match Cho's level of play."

" Indeed." Draco added complimentarily.

The vise minister arched an already imperiously high eyebrow on his narrow face.

"I'm sure you exaggerate for our seeker's sake." he returned after his interpreter delivered Harry and Draco's comments.

"One cannot expect a mere woman to be able to compete with a man on a level playing field, that is of course, unless he is less than adequate as a man to begin with?"

The interpreter seemed to apologize with her eyes, but ventured nothing of herself on the matter. She was obviously held in subservience and completely at the Minister's personal beck and call.

Abigail bristled at that, seeing that neither Harry nor Draco were going to defend their selves, she delivered a scathing challenge of her own before either Draco or Harry could stop her.

"They're more man than you, though that's not saying a lot as the afore mentioned Cho Chang is more man than you, you arrogant twit!"

Harry shot her a warning glare already sensing the danger as the Vice Minister's interpreter delivered Abby's comments.

The minister's face darkened before his aide could even deliver the entirety of as Abby's comments he leaned forward and spoke in perfect English: "In China women know their place as you shall see."

The vice minister stood from his seat and clapped his hands together just once and the play on the field came to an abrupt halt, followed shortly by Cho Chang flying down to the Ministry box.

Cho bowed deeply to the Minister, but did not speak directly to him, instead she spoke in Chinese to the Minister's aide, who interpreted needlessly to the waiting Vice Minister.

The minister held out his ringed hand, imperiously waiting. Cho Chang meekly shuffled forward, kissed the Minister's signet ring and dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before the Vice Minister, his aide following suit.

Harry and party were stunned by the display, especially at seeing their fellow Hogwarts seeker acting the slave to the pompous git.

He glowered arrogantly at Harry's party. His thin lips curled back in a cruel snarl as he demanded:

"You see, everything in it's proper place. Since you meek English cannot control your women properly, I shall take it upon myself to make of them an example. You have insulted my exalted person not only with your offensive presence but by daring to carry a sword upon your person. I demand satisfaction for the insult you made on my person."

Harry interrupted trying to head off a disaster that would have international ramifications. "I'm sure Ms. Vance misspoke herself and would certainly like to apologize for her unintended slight? Wouldn't you, Miss Vance? " Harry glared at his subordinate.

" Like hell I will." Abby snorted.

"The arts of war are the providence of men, not the playthings of women. In China your husband or patriarch would have to answer for your uncouth behavior and you would then be suitably punished in accordance with their wishes. Such a transgression would either see you banished from you family home or be tortured unto death for the dishonor such behavior shames your family by. Though it behooves me to waste the effort on your unworthy person, I shall be generous and afford you a quick death by way of the steel that you so laughingly display at you hip- a child who plays at being a man." he sneered.

Abby grasped the hilt of her cold forged blade in a white knuckled grip and growled. "Name the time of your demise, swine?"

The Vice Minister chuckled in a way that rose the hackles on Harry's neck. His empathy told him the Minister was only too pleased by this event.

"As I don't want to be falsely accused of demoralizing the English side, noon the day after the match shall be acceptable and allow sufficient time for you to set your affairs in order and make peace with your heathen gods."

The minister swept from the box in a swirl of his silken robes, his aide hurrying after obediently.

Abigail and Draco rounded on him but he held up a hand silencing them before they could begin. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in a futile attempt to will away the day's tension.

He eyed a sad faced Cho Chang rising haltingly to her feet and reached out a gentle hand to help her by the arm.

She winced in pain at the contact.

Harry immediately released his hold, but let his empathy flow out. What he sensed both shocked and sickened him, but it would have to wait to be addressed.

"Why do I have the feeling that we just blindly fell into a Manchurian trap?" he asked his once girlfriend.

Cho shook her head sadly, her once short hair now reached her mid back. He found it a strange coincidence that a seeker would wear her hair long and flowing as it would be a distraction in the air.

" Oh, Harry. I wish you hadn't come, though I'm relieved to see you." She sighed mournfully.

" Nice to see you to, Cho" Harry chirruped, but shot her a lopsided grin so that she'd know he was only teasing.

"When you made the semi finals I had hoped it would be your team coming to China, but when you lost I was devastated ,… now though I dare to hope, my worst fears are realized."

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " Explain, please?"

Cho tilted her head around Harry, nodding her chin meaningfully toward Draco and Abby as she greeted politely.

"I'm surprised, but heartened by the company you now keep, Draco. It is a vast improvement over Crabbe and Goyle."

"Vast" Draco echoed his agreement. " Many things have changed since we left Hogwarts. In my case things worsened before they dramatically improved. I have Harry to thank for that. I know hold an honorable position to which I am as equally happy as I am proud."

Harry quirked an appreciative smile.

Cho looked up into Harry's green eyes, marveling at how much he'd changed since school.

"You've grown." she remarked with a smirk.

Harry nodded as he casually brushed a strand of her long hair off Cho's shoulder. "Your hair as well. Isn't it a bit distracting flying with your hair out, not that I don't approve the change?" he amended with a charmingly delivered compliment.

Cho blushed prettily, but her pleasure faded quickly in the face of current events.

"My betrothed prefers it this way." she explained simply.

"Your betrothed? Are congratulations in order?"

Cho's face drew pensive.

"I see." Harry intoned shallowly, understanding at last.

He turned to Draco and ordered:"You and Abby are to transfer your things and return to my suite at the Hilton. Take the spare room down the hall from my own. Talk to know one during the transfer. Order anything you like from room service. Spare no expense making yourselves comfortable. I'll be along as soon as is prudent."

"Yes, Lord Knight" They answered in tandem. Sensing the tension coming from Harry, neither wanted to argue the point and moved to obey his wishes.

"And, Abby?" Harry garbed Vance's arm gently turning her toward him. "Though I don't condone your actions, I can't help but admire the opinion expressed nor the courage with which you expressed yourself. You are a credit to your sister family and your sex. Let no one tell you differently." Harry gently bent forward and kissed Abigail's brow.

" T-Thank you, Harry." She blushingly stammered her gratitude.

Harry passed her toward Draco's waiting presence. "Be careful and take care of each other." he gently warned them.

Draco nodded. "You too. Call us if we're needed."

Harry nodded and turned back to Cho.

Once Draco and Abby left the box, he asked: "I take it the Vice Minister is your betrothed?"

Cho nodded dejectedly, showing no surprise by his deduction. Harry was always quick to unravel a mystery.

"Just how much trouble have we blindly let ourselves be drawn into?" he questioned worriedly, sensing the trap was about to spring shut.

"My betrothed is a greedy, cruel and jealous man."

"Why in the world would you even consider marrying such a man? It can't be for the money, you must make a good living as a quidditch pro? Political gain?"

"I make nothing as a quidditch player here. No more than room and board is provided. M-My family betrothed me to Lui, there business has suffered since the former British Minister raised the trade tariff to fund the auror corps during Voldemort's last war. We were happy in Britain despite the danger. Most of our family's holdings were centered in Asia, thus when the tarriffs increased we were forced to return here to salvage what we could. Almost all of our trading is in Asia now and that is at the pleasure of Lui's business concerns. Were he to tighten his fist more than he has already, my family would lose it's business in it's entirety. Bankruptcy would follow."

"So your family sold you to appease him?" Harry snarled distastefully.

"Better me than the alternative. If father's business fail, my sister's would lose their jobs and would find themselves in my situation. It is our duty. I am the eldest, thus it falls to me first. If I made the sort of money quidditch provides in Europe, I could provide a comfortable means for my family should the worst happen, but here, in this culture? A women here is next to worthless, a brood mare; suitable only for providing sonsand heirs, and many of them. That is to be my fate, once the Cup is over. Once we are wedded, my intended will force my retirement from quidditch. I will become what my country cosiders a proper nobleman's wife: A gilded bird in a gilded cage. Before then, I have only the hope of a Cup win to provide me one glorious memory to last me thru the dark years ahead. One small triumph that my future husband could not ruin as he surely will the rest of my life."

Harry was surprised that she had not broken down in tears as she was want to do during her school years. She'd aged, matured, but that wasn't the reason. She was beyond tears, resolved to the bleakness of her fate.

"Can the betrothal be broken?"

"That is where you come into the picture ,Harry." Cho suggested.

"I don't follow."

'In a fit of anger when my betrothed was being particularly cruel and demeaning; I- I made the mistake of mentioning that you and I once dated, compared you two even, and, well, my intended _suffered _by the comparison."

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "But we hardly even went out. The relationship was over before it even had a chance to begin. I was git and you were still grieving. There wasn't anything for you to compare him to?"

"But he doesn't know that" Cho intimated. With a churlish grin.

"So you threw me under the bus, eh?" Harry scowled

"I'm sorry , Harry, but there was no way for me to warn you. His servants monitor my every communication. I am little more than a slave in his house. I dared hope that if we were lucky enough to be matched against your team, I would have this opportunity to ask for your help, though I've no reason to expect that you would or could help me? But,… if it were anyone that could, it would be you Harry, so,…Please?"

Now she did allow a single tear to trail down her porcelain cheek. Her eyes glittering black pinpoints of despair tinged with the slightest trace of hope.

Harry turned toward the stadium in contemplation. His eyes scanned the now vacant pitch. Apparently the entire team had abandoned waiting for Cho and left for the day. They appear to survive at the whim of their governmental officials. They but rattle the chains of oppression and the entire team jumps to obey.

This communist based country appeared to be little better than the embodiment of what Britain would have become under Voldemort's rule; a faceless, hopeless society that survived at the whim of it's self appointed officials. In England such ideals flowed from the pure blood mentality, here the government promoted from within and ruled all.

He was but one man and one man could not hope to topple such oppressive ideals in a single generation, but perhaps he could make one small difference. All it takes is but the fall of a single domino to start a chain reaction.

Harry turned back to his anxiously waiting friend, once girlfriend. His mind nearly made up. He had plans of his own, duties that would require his attention that were coming to fruition. _If he could only find a bit more time?_

_Of Course! _Silently he thanked the powers that be for showing him the way, now if he could but pull it off.

"I will do all in my power to help you, but my assistance comes at a price?" He both promised and warned.

The tension never quite drained completely from Cho's face though she appeared noticeable relieved she was still somewhat pensive. "B-But I have no way to repay you Harry? I don't have any money of my own ,my family's business is barely struggling along and even that will undoubtedly fail should I defy my intended, not to mention my family will disown me for dishonoring them. I have only myself and….I….Oh?" Cho's words trailed off as she caught and misunderstood the gleam in Harry's eyes.

Sensing her anxiety. Harry immediately reassured her. "Do you think so little of me that you would assume I'd have you exchange one life of indentured servitude for another? Does one misery seem more appealing than another to you?" Harry scoffed indignantly, not bothering to keep the insult he felt from his voice.

Chos' eyes lowered and she snuffled her apology ashamedly.

"Y-You have always been an h-honorable man, Harry. I'm s-sorry."

He nodded his head curtly in acceptance.

"Do you trust me?" he asked firmly.

Cho nodded her head without reservation. "Yes, Harry."

"Then this is what I need you to do on your end." he doubled and tripled the privacy wards around the stadium box, taking great pains to ensure their privacy as he detailed what he wanted from her.

"That's all?" she asked incredulously.

"That's all." he confirmed.

"But, Harry, that's nothing. How can you possibly…?"

Harry waved her off. "Just those two things should suffice. They may seem like nothing of consequence, but I 'm guessing they'll have the desired effect we'll need to get the ball rolling once the groundwork has been laid. There's only two days till the Ministerial Ball. Let nothing I do shock you at the Ball. You must appear receptive, captivated, expectant even." he cautioned.

"T-That won't be too difficult." Cho blushed faintly at her forwardness.

Harry brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek fondly.

"Were you to see the real me, you may not think it so." he cautioned.

Her questioning eyes shot up at that, but he had already disappeared in a burst of flame, leaving only glimmers of ash floating in the air at his passing.

* * *

Harry reappeared at his Hilton suite of rooms in a flash of crimson fire.

He hit the ground walking, pulling off his formal robes and casting them aside indifferently, calling out to this cohorts as he moved briskly to his own room.

Draco came stumbling out into the hall pulling a towel pulled around his trim waist. Harry could hear the distinct sound of female giggling coming from the door he'd just nervously vacated in his haste to answer Harry's call.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Draco attire and the distinct blush that suffused his face as he halting came to attention.

" My , er,.. apologies. As you were lieutenant, and, ah,.. Give my regards to Corporal Vance when you see her, along with my apologies that I'll have need of the two of you in a half, er,.. an hour from now."

Draco nodded. " Yes, Lord Knight, and,…. T-Thank you. " Draco stammered before bolting back the way he'd come.

A delighted exclamation heralded his arrival, but cut off to happy murmuring when the door closed behind him.

Twenty minutes later a crimson faced, Harry Potter, cast several silencing charms in the direction of Draco and Abby's room as apparently the two had been remiss attending to such details in their zeal.

Harry sighed wistfully. Though he was happy for the two, he was that much more saddened by his own circumstances.

He allowed himself only a few moments melancholy, before placing a floo call to his goblin contacts at Gringotts, after which he began to formulate the details of the rudimentary plan he'd alighted on when considering Cho's dilemma.

Lost in his thoughts he'd never registered the approach of his friends till Abigail cleared her throat meaningfully.

Harry stopped his pacing and shifted his eyes in Draco and Abby's direction. Both appeared freshly showered as Abby's shoulder length blonde hair was still damp around the edges, testament to a hastily applied drying charm, and Draco's shirt was damp and miss buttoned from being thrown on in a hurry while the owner was still wet from the shower.

"Fix your shirt." Harry pointed out blandly, enjoying the pink tinge of embarrassment that stained his friend's cheeks.

He raised a questioning eyebrow toward Abby who was sniggering at her partner's reaction.

"Is that fresh strawberries I smell?" Harry asked curiously, noting this was the scent she always wore in the morning after getting ready for the day.

She had the good grace to look suitably abashed.

Once Draco was finished and paying attention, Harry outlined what he needed from each of the them.

Draco instantly complied and apparated away to the international portkey.

Abby held back a moment and seemed to be nervously considering something.

Harry quirked a curious eyebrow. "Abby?" He prodded gently.

" Lord Kni,.. H-Harry,… You're not doing this just because of me are you? Because if you are you don't need to. I can take care of myself." she added confidently trying to ally is fears.

" Abby,… Tang Lui is a sword master, one that has twenty years of training and practice on you, but despite that I'd still match your metal against his any day."(_It was a lie, but I needful one if he was to insure her survival_).

Abigail swelled with pride at that.

"What's happening now is happening in part because an old friend needs my help, but mostly it's happening because this is the sort of thing that finds me whether I seek it or no. Fate seems to have a way of weaving me into it's pattern. I don't like it, but there it is.I'm going to try and help a few people that need help, while putting a tyrant in his place and maybe if I'm lucky I'll take care of a couple of other concerns in the process without hopefully damaging my reputation beyond repair, such as it is."

Harry looked so vulnerably when he said that last, it shook her to see him this way.

" Harry,… what..?"

Harry waved her off."No more questions, now. We have little enough time to prepare as it is?" he reminded her.

Abby reluctantly nodded and apparated away to follow the tasks he'd set her, leaving Harry to make a visit he was dreading.

* * *

Harry left his suite and took the elevator down a single flight to floor reserved for visiting dignitaries. Normally , he be sequestered here, but since his family had an extensive interest in the hotel line, he was afforded the more plush accommodations of the owner's suite. He didn't care a whit about the extravagance, just the privacy.

He knocked on the door of the Presidential suite.

"Harry?"

Molly Weasley looked both excited and pensive at his having arrived at her hotel door.

"I need to see the Minister on official business, Molly?" he asked with more cool formality then he intended.

Molly's face dropped slightly. "Oh, of course. Do come in, Harry." Molly ushered him into the room.

"Arthur should be finished with his floo calls home to the Ministry by now. It seems he can't get a moment's peace some days." she chided. "I'll let him know you're here." Molly informed him politely. Leaving the room to retrieve her husband.

It pained him, this rift that opening between them. If his hasty plans came to fruition then that same rift would most likely widen further.

"Harry" Arthur called out as he was pulled into the room by his curious wife.

"Minister." Harry acknowledged formally.

Arthur Weasley smile disappeared under the cool formality with which Harry greeted him. He'd thought to never hear his children address him in such an indifferent manner.

"You asked to see me?"

Harry nodded.

Molly began to excuse herself, but Harry reassured her that it was acceptable for her to remain.

"I see little difference to your receiving this information from Minister Weasley after I leave or firsthand now."

Molly nodded her acceptance and offered him a seat.

"Thank you, no, I'd prefer to stand. I think better on my feet." he explained, though he could see by her expression that his refusal saddened her.

"I'll come right to the point, shall I? It has come to my attention that international trade tariff were increased by the former Ministry during the second war with tariff appears to have caused undue hardship on several concerns and as a result losing valuable tax galleon by losing business instead of generating more capital thru raised taxes on those that were able to weather the storm and remain. I would like this tariff abolished and any other war time measures that have undoubtedly caused other such hardships; ones that are obviously unneeded now that the war is well over. I would, of course, be willing to make a reasonable contribution to the Ministry to offset any budget concerns such a move might cause and have asked the Goblins to look into ways for the Ministry to generate new revenue that would be both beneficial to the Ministry, but also to the public trust."

Arthur Weasley's eyebrows raised notably, before he schooled his features and asked with political ease.

"Might I enquire into the reason for this sudden interest in Britain's economic structure?"

"You may." Harry returned vaguely. "However, my reasons are my own and are of a more personal nature, though that has little bearing on the fact that the tariff appears unjust and now, unnecessary." he defended his position.

"Does this personal nature entail furthering your own ends within the trade market? Perhaps establishing a monopoly on trade within the Asian sector?" Arthur Weasley had the audacity of accusing him of furthering his own ends.

Molly Weasley looked stricken by her husband's suspicious accusation, but otherwise kept silent.

Harry bristled.

"I have no interest in any such undertaking and resent the implication, sir." he growled.

"Such antiquated laws made by an already corrupt government headed by one of the greatest bunglers of all time at Minister- FUDGE, should have been expunged the minute Amelia Bones, took office. I came here today in good faith to try and establish the process to rectify a bad situation that has placed undue hardship on decent families, one of which to whom I have pledged my services. More than that I cannot say further. I am reliably informed thru the Goblins that this particular tariff has actually lost more revenue than it was intended to glean. Probably yet another one of Fudge's under the table dealing with Luscious Malfoy, as I'm told that his own import -export business concerns cornered the British market soon after the tariff drove off all the competition. I wonder how many galleons Fudge received as "campaign contributions" for destroying families as he aided Death Eaters and thereby did even more damage." Harry sneered disdainfully amidst the alarmed gasp of Molly Weasley.

Arthur had the decency to look suitably abashed, but the look didn't last long as he near instantly morphed back into politician mode.

"I will,of course, look into the matter when I return to England and see what measure can be done to rectify the situation, however, you mentioned a, er, contribution to offset expenses?

Harry smirked at that. _The job of minister must've been cursed at one time or another._

"The tariff was designed to generate capital in excess of 60,000 galleons a year, but in actuality it has lost nearly one and a half times that in lost revenue, over the four year time span that it has been enacted. I purpose immediate cessation of the tarriff and a Goblin commission to further investigate other such money pits as well as other avenues for creating new opportunity for both the public and private sector.

"A Goblin commission?" Arthur Weasley questioned hesitantly. "Such a post will generate unrest, if not be opposed outright by many of my opponents both in the ministry and wizengamot." he balked at the idea.

"Are you the minister or aren't you?" Harry chided, before softening his position with the concession.

"If it will set your mind at ease, Bill could be part of the commission as he is, after all, a Gringott's trust officer?"

"T-That would ally some concerns, yes." Arthur reluctantly agreed.

"Then I should like to pledge the sum of twice the tariffs lost revenues with an additional hundred thousand galleons to offset costs incurred by the position. Shall we say a nice round half million galleons to defray costs and allow for any incidentals that I'm sure I've not covered by my limited financial experience?"

"T-That is most generous, Harry." Arthur Weasley commented. "But forgive me, if I still can't help but wonder about your motives regarding this matter?"

Harry scowled his displeasure. _The post is definitely cursed._

"Mostly , because it obviously needs doing, but also because it will serve to help a friend's family recover from economic crisis that the former Ministry is responsible for having created, not only for them but many others like them. If it will further set your mind at ease, I will make my personal financial holdings available for Bill's scrutiny as a show of good faith that I have no designs toward furthering my own ends in this. I am not, Lusciuos Malfoy and do not appreciate being considered as such by people I thought family." Harry snapped.

Arthur blanched , his wife gasped worriedly next to him.

"Harry,… Try looking at it from my perspective? You came here to my personal room, not my office, and asked me for a political favor, one that is brokered with a monetary gift albeit to the Ministry and not my person."

"The place and time of my request is regrettably inconvenient for either of us, but expediency leads me to make the offer. Personally, I don't care a whit if you accept my offer or no, I have other means at my disposal, though this one would be the most beneficial over all and the most expedient. I did not come here to grovel- I already had my fill of that on one other occasion as I'm sure you recall?"

Arthur's face paled dramatically at Harry's reference to the occasion of his having asked for the right to court Ginny and having been soundly rebuffed by his person.

"P-Please, have a seat and let's talk about this?" Molly suggested from her place next to her reeling husband.

"No- Thank you. You have made your position quite clear. While it is regrettable that the occasion and my subsequent humiliation have come to light, I see no reason to belabor the point? Your answer was "No" and I accepted your decision, there is nothing more to say, is there?" Harry outlined with a stony disinterest that broke all of their hearts, especially his own.

Molly left the room in tears, neither wizard moved to intercede.

Harry's eyes tracked her departure wanly "I suppose, if anything, it is regrettable that I can't seem to cast a better memory charm?"

"On the contrary, it took an entire team of Obliviators to counter the one you put on me." Arthur complimented.

Harry nodded. "I'll give you till the morning after next to make your decision that should give Bill a reasonable amount of time to peruse my financial records. I'll contact the Goblin's informing them to give Bill complete access." That said, Harry turned to leave, but Arthur's call halted him before he made it half way to the door.

"There's something else, though it has nothing to do with present business?"

"Oh?" Harry turned toward Arthur expectantly.

"I'd like something from you"

Harry sneered disgustedly at the man. "Of course you would." he acknowledged incredulously. "Are all Minister's Slytherins in disguise?"

Ignoring Harry's intentional insult, he asked flatly,"I want you toconsider leaving England and not return."

Harry's face betrayed nothing of his inner rage.

"You and yours have managed to take my family, my future, my love and even my life a time or two, why am I not surprised that you now want to evict me from my home?" he spat back venomously.

"I could have you arrested for an attack on my person by way of that memory charm? You would be tried and sentenced to Azkaban for treason." Arthur threatened without the slightest intention to follow thru on it. It was merely a bargaining he knew that Harry wouldn't be bluffed was only adressed as a show of benign intent.

Harry smiled a cold, knowing smile. He sensed the lack of intenion on Arthur's part, but played along as he didn't like the track of the conversation to begin with.

"You would find arresting me difficult, Weasley. Holding me in a cell- nigh impossible, if I did not wish to stay. Placing me at Azkaban would only lose you your prison. All that is contingent upon evidence which you don't have and can't get."

Harry wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "No wand, remember? No wand to prove I even cast the charm and I wouldn't rely on testimony that would incriminate myself under _veritaserum_ as you'd have no grounds to detain me in the first place and secondly; I'm rather confident my _occulomency_ screens could nullify the effects of the serum.

That said; Never threaten me again, Minister." Harry's eyes flashed emerald fire.

Arthur shook his head dejectedly. "I don't need to threaten you, Harry. All I need to do is ask and I know you'll do your best to acquiesce. I'm asking, Harry?" He added regretfully explaining:

"Sooner or later you're going to get one or possibly **all** of my children killed as a result of one of your **adventures**." He stressed, explaining further.

"I do what I must to protect my family, even if that means banishing you from your own homeland without regard to your personal rights. I do not ask this lightly. I think myself an absolute and total bastard for even having considered this, let alone ask it, but I'm still asking it of you?"

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked flatly, stunning the man. Harry had never refused them anything before, no matter how costly to himself.

"I could make your request contingent upon your acceptance of mine?" Arthur countered.

"You'll come to regret that." Harry begrudgingly agreed.

"I already regret it, Harry."

"Do not call me by my first name; you no longer have the right." Harry demanded.

Arthur nodded haltingly, pain filling his eyes.

"There'll be no memory charms to protect you this time, Weasley." He vowed.

"I don't need one, because I know you'll never divulge the reason of your leaving." Arthur intimated confidently.

Harry's eyes flashed. " You're wrong! I won't go quietly into the night. Whatever debt you mistakenly think I still owe your family is long since paid, with interest.

He ground his teeth. Magic swirled dangerously around them fighting for release, but Harry held it at bay by the merest thread of his will.

"Any leaving on my part, whether I do or no, has no bearing toward that which I tasked your precious Ministry to enact after Ron's wedding."

Mr. Weasley paled, but nodded his understanding.

"You still have until Halloween to make it so. I shall remain in England until that date to settle my affairs and pay my last respects to my parent's gravesite- this is nonnegotiable. You will repeal the tariff I've indicated and make any and all changes the Goblin commission decides are for the best interest of Magical Britain- also nonnegotiable." Harry snapped out his demands.

Arthur nodded his acceptance.

"After which I shall consider my options, if leaving is in my best interest then I shall do so, but of my own accord. If I leave; I shall not set foot in Britain as long as you remain minister. If I leave I will not contact YOUR FAMILY. You will come to regret your demand-MINISTER. For even though I may leave of my own accord, I shall not lift a finger to aide you and yours no matter what you are beset by, once I am gone from Britain's shores. If I am to have no home, no country, than neither am I beholden to one."

Arthur nodded. "U-Un- Understandable"

The magic swirling around them crackled a last time and cooled in accordance with Harry's demeanor. The rage he'd felt now passed, replaced by cool indifference.

Harry paused at the door and cast back a look of sheer contempt.

"I should have done better had I accepted Draco's hand that first day at school and never met Ron. I've at last come full circle and now may right that wrong. I find it ironic that Draco has proven a steadfast friend and those I once placed above all others see me as a pariah, not fit to even share the same ground they live upon."

Harry slammed the door behind him as he left.

Arthur Weasley wept bitter tears, regretting already his further having let himself be talked into this course._Prophecies are but the predictions of madmen!_


	9. Chapter 9: Dance with Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Nine:To Dance With Death**

The day preceding the World Cup Ball was a hectic one as Harry first made an early visit to the Chang Family.

He found Mrs. Chang a charming, graceful woman who strived to make him welcome in her home, more so when she learned the topic of his visit.

Kwai Chang,( Cho's father), was cautiously polite at first, but Harry managed to win him over by making his visit first about business and secondly about the man's family and the tying of the two together in a mutually agreeable, if not highly beneficial pact that would benefit both the Chang and the Potter families, once Harry outlined what he personally would garnish from the arrangement.

" I have many concerns for which , regrettably, quidditch must not take precedence over. If Cho agrees to what I have planned, and I believe she will, given your approval? What I plan has risks, but they are my own and to a certain degree, Cho's,… at worst, her lot will remain, her future tied to an unhappy, perhaps even, abusive marriage. For what I have planned you and your family will not suffer by our decisions. I have taken pains to secure your family's return to the prominence you once enjoyed, however, it will be prudent for you and yours to return to England ,or at the very least the European theatre ,for the foreseeable future. If you agree to our arrangement, I will have the Goblins contact you by the end of business hours today with contract in hand to secure a mutually beneficial business arrangement between our two families."

Kwai Chang studied the young man before him with a calculating eye. In principal Potter's offer not only would return his family business to the prominence it once enjoyed, but would increase it's standing tenfold or more. It seemed too good to be true, thus his skepticism. It was hard for him to accept that a foreigner would harbor the same dedication to one's family and that family's personal honor that was held sacred in the Eastern lands.

Everything he had ever heard regarding Harry Potter indicated that he was not only an honorable man, but one that was sorely misunderstood by his contemporaries and was subsequently underappreciated by his homeland.

He knew his eldest daughter's opinion. Had she not once confided in her father that the single greatest tragedy of her young life was the day her love, Cedric, was killed, a wrong that she herself had only worsened by an ill fated romance with the man who sat before him. A relationship that may have taken wing had she not made the same mistake as the rest of fellow students, and all of Europe for that matter, by under appreciating the heart of the man who'd showed her more than a passing interest. Had she treated that man as he had deserved, how different might have all their lives had turned out in retrospect?

"Forgive my hesitation, Mr. Potter." Kwai Chang returned in perfect English. " But I cannot help but wonder why you are doing this? What motive you possess? Certainly their other concerns who could provide a similar service , not only expand upon it but perhaps even be more profitable? My future son in-law is not a man to be trifled with. He is as ruthless as he is cunning. Any move to dissolve his intended marriage would be deemed an insult to his personal honor. I cannot fathom that such a man would take such an insult lightly, no matter the source. He has powerful friends. His uncle being minister places him as next in line as his uncle is without issue. I do not delude myself as to Cho's importance. Our families business was his primary target. He covets our trade contracts which would greatly expand upon his flagging manufacturing concerns which be all accounts are due to the poor quality of his products. He hopes to expand into new markets that will return him to prominence, albeit at the expense of the consumer and our family's good name, but what was I do? My daughter was for him, nothing more than a bonus. One that he demanded lest he destroy the company I spent my whole life building. Though we have fallen on hard times since our self imposed exile from Britain the loss of our business would ,at this point, be the ruination of our family. We'd be destitute and the poor people of China know what it is to suffer. It was a life that I and my good wife left behind many years ago and swore that our children would never know such hardship. Tough it crushed me to do it, I was forced to sacrifice the happiness of my eldest daughter to save the other two. Lui promised that he would treat Cho well. That she would be protected and cherished. In retrospect, I was a fool to believe that he had any sense of honor, he proved that when he used his position to extort control of our business. Now he holds my daughter hostage while he runs our trading company as if it were his own. I see by your expression that you are already aware of these things. Knowing what you do, I must ask; Why us, why now?"

" A fair question. Were I in your shoes I too would be extremely skeptical. The answer is a simple one, though I'm not sure you will share my view point? I'm doing this for purely selfish reason in that I'm doing this for Cho, because she asked it of me." Harry vaguely intimated.

Kwai Chang gapped momentarily.

"You seek to improve her family's lot merely because she asked it of you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I do this to improve her lot, you and yours is wholly secondary at present." He answered truthfully.

The man appeared shaken but intrigued by Harry's candidness.

"Then we come back to my original point. Why do this at all? I see no benefit for my daughter only her immediate family?"

Harry grimaced, but resolved himself to place all his cards on the table.

"Despite the fact that what I'm about to say may be insulting, I feel I must be truthful and I no doubt risk the ruination of all. I find what you did to your eldest daughter-monstrous."

Harry held up his hand to staunch the outrage from his host. "Allow me to finish. While I understand the difficulty of the decision, I myself could never knowingly sacrifice the welfare of a child of my own, not even to save the rest of my family as a whole. The idea is anathema to me. I know what it is to have to survive without parents or a parent's love. I have good friends that were by all accounts desperately poor, but they grew proud and strong, supported by the love of their parents. I find destitution infinitely preferable over the loss of family, any family. It is not my place to say nor judge, I realize, but you asked me for the truth, and this is part and parcel of the whole. Cho asked me to intervene on her behalf, Such intervention requires that I assist her family because for what I have planned, you would surely suffer in the aftermath, and Cho would find herself just as trapped as she is now, with no recourse available to her. You all would suffer and I cannot improve the lot of one without improving the whole. To be blunt, sir, Cho has asked me to save her from a life as no more than a slave, a brood mare to an abusive man in love only with himself and his own designs for power. I cannot in good conscious leave her to such a fate when it is within my power to assist her."

Kwai Chang's face held a knowing covetous look of anticipation. "You love her."

"No" Harry returned with dead certainty.

Kwai Chang was startled by honesty of Harry's response, he could not fathom…?

"Why then? Why would you even possibly consider helping her? It makes no sense?"

"I do not do this solely for Cho's benefit, nor yours by proxy. "I do this for one who I could not save, though I've wished many times that I could have. I do this for Cedric's sake because he would want me to. I owe him this much. He was my friend. I could not save his life, but I can at least try to save the life of the woman he loved." Harry wiped a sleeve across suspiciously wet eyes.

It had always been difficult for him to divulge his personal feelings, some events of his youth were more difficult than others, Cedric's fate was one such occasion.

Kwai Chang was visibly shaken by Harry's admission.

Several long moments passed before he found the courage to address his waiting guest.

"I ask you're forgiveness, young knight? Your honor is without question, though I find that I have myself fallen into the same trap that so many others have undoubtedly done before me? I have misjudged you, and in so doing have shamed myself and my family. You have come into my house with the intention of righting a terrible wrong and in so doing, salvaging not only my daughter's future, but that of her family's. I humbly ask your forgiveness of my slight against your character?"

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm used to people misunderstanding both myself and my intentions. Were I you and had a daughter as lovely as Cho, I too would have reason to be wary of Greek's bearing gifts."

Mr. Chang smiled toothily at that in appreciation of Harry's willingness to forgive thereby, salvaging the man's honor.

"You are most generous, young Knight. My daughter has spoken often of you, I am heartened to see that her admiration was well placed." he complimented.

Harry nodded his thanks. "Cho was and remains a good friend. If all goes according to plan, it will be a pleasure seeing something more of her in future."

Mr. Chang quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive my forwardness, but do you think it possible that your friendship could one day blossom into something more?"

Harry took a long moment to consider his suggestion. "Honestly, I doubt it? I don't seem to have much luck in that area. Events seem to have a way of conspiring against me, however much I might wish it were otherwise."

Mr. Chang's face fell slightly in disappointment, though he quoted sagely in understanding.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Lord Knight. Though you may wish it were otherwise, you do wear the mantle well. The magic races are well represented in you."

"T-Thank you." Harry returned in solemn appreciation. "I hope you will always feel that way. I myself have doubts at times."

Mr. Chang shrugged unconcerned. "If you did not harbor such doubts you would not be the man you are. Only an arrogant fool would not harbor such doubts, and I think you far from fool, Mr. Potter."

A small blush crimsoned Harry's cheeks further confirming Mr. Chang's suspicions assumptions.

_A knight should know humility_.

"Are we, that is, do we have an agreement then?" Harry asked hopefully.

Mr. Chang nodded appreciatively. "We do, sir, and thank you. I shall strive to be worthy of your trust and to prove our venture fruitful to all and will gladly take a magical vow to prove my troth."

Harry offered his hand to the man. "Your hand will do to be going on with."

Mr. Chang eyed the proffered hand curiously. He was both surprised and humbled by such a display of trust between two persons entering into a business venture, let alone one with connotations directly effecting their family's names and well being.

Mr. Chang hesitantly took Harry's hand feeling unworthy to do so, but silently vowing to make himself equal to the young man's trust and more.

With much prodding, Kwai Chang talked his new business partner into allowing him the privilege of introducing the young knight to his remaining two daughters.

Harry dubiously agreed, hoping the man was making a veiled attempt at matchmaker.

Cho's younger sister, Suu, was sixteen, not the beauty of her older sister but her eyes held the same hint of intelligence and he found her both charming and graceful, much like her mother, Tai.

The youngest Chang, Mishu, was a sprite if ever he saw one in human form. Impishly cute, with a mischievous gleam in her black eyes that had the young knight both charmed and wary.

When Mishu brazenly asked if she could have his autograph; he thought Mrs. Chang was going to have a stoke and Mr. Chang was the picture of mortification.

Both parties apologized profusely, but Harry waved them off with a chuckle, allaying their concerns.

"I expect there will be ample occasion for us to get to know one another better, in the months to come. You'll see that I'm just like anyone else, Mishu. Don't let the rumors sway your opinion. I have the same hopes and fears as any man."

"B-But even Cho says you're the bravest man she's ever known." Mishu argued.

"There are all kinds of bravery, Mishu. A man may take a sword to hand and stand against a ravening beast, that is perhaps the simplest form of bravery. Another man, such as your own father, fights to provide for his children. He worries over them; always there, always vigilant to keep his children safe from harm. To see them grow healthy and strong. To one day part with those he loves and cherishes most. He sacrifices to see them happy beside their chosen companions. I would to God that I possessed that sort of courage. Honor your father and mother always, for they deserve your utmost respect."

Mr. and Mrs. Chang were stunned to silence while their daughter contemplated Harry's words.

Mishu nodded her head. "I will Harry-chan." she agreed using the familiar affection in saying his name.

Harry smiled brightly as he reached out and brushed his fingertips over the young girl's soft cheek eliciting a red glow from her temple to her neckline.

"You are as wise as you are beautiful, little one."

Harry turned his attention to her parents, "With your permission?" he asked their trust.

Mrs. Chang curtsied and returned graciously. "With our blessing, Lord Knight."

Harry nodded his thanks before turning back to the awestruck young girl.

He pulled a gold galleon from his pocket, held it in his closed fist and closed his eyes in concentration.

An intense golden light glowed out from between his clenched fingers and the air filled with Phoenix song.

The Chang's stood gaping in wonder. Their heads swiveling back and forth trying to find the source of the soul calming music, their eyes settling on Harry, finally realizing the song was echoing from the very pores of his body.

The glow faded and Harry's eyes snapped open. He opened his hand to reveal a delicate golden dragon pendant on a fine golden chain.

He offered the bit of jewelry out to captivated young girl. "For you."

The young girl's hand hesitantly reached for the pendant, her fingertips reverently closed around the fine chain and held the gift aloft toward her widened eyes to scrutinize it more closely.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, more to herself than the people around her.

Harry quirked a pleasant half smile.

" In time of darkest need; grab your family's and as many loved ones hands as you can manage and say " Knight's vow" to activate the _port key_, and it will carry you and yours to a place of safety.

Mishu nodded her head, unable to find her voice as she stared reverently at the pendant still glowing in her out stretched hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Chang gasped appreciatively, both thanking him profusely for his kindness.

He waved off their gratitude stating. "The children are the future. Though I am not blessed with such, I can at least strive to protect that legacy. I shall be gratified if it serves its intended purpose one day, though I pray it is never needed."

Harry made his excuses and Mr. and Mrs. Chang walked him to the door while their two daughters gushed over his gift as Mishu's older sister fastened the chain around her giggling sister's neck.

"You've made our daughter's year, Lord Knight." Mrs. Chang pointed out appreciatively.

"It was my pleasure."

Harry was about to exit the residence when he turned back in afterthought.

"I assume that you're coming to the Ball tomorrow?"

Mr. Chang nodded. " We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And your daughter's?" Harry asked if their girls would also be attending.

"Sadly, no. My future son in-law was unable to procure enough tickets for the entire family. Could you perhaps…?" Mr. Chang ventured hopefully.

"I could." Harry agreed, before dashing their hopes. "But I choose not to. They are young and impressionable. I would rather they remember our first meeting as I am and not as I'm sure I'll be painted in the days ahead. Grant me that small consolation as well. I am here today in earnest, do not let my actions tomorrow sway your opinions at least not until I've had a chance to defend my actions?"

"O-Of course, Lord Knight." Mrs. Chang stammered her agreement, her husband nodding along with her.

"But what are you…?" Mr. Chang began to question.

"It's best you don't know so that your reaction will be genuine." Harry cut him off before saying a last good bye and apparating from their door step, leaving the puzzled couple behind to ponder his vague parting words.

Harry returned to his suite of rooms and made several international floo calls, the first of which was to the Goblin Director himself.

Ragnok had not only been easily enlisted, but eagerly sought the opportunity to exact a measure of just vengeance against the Chinese Ministry who's opinion of Goblins and Goblin kind was even less than that of British homeland, though the Chinese did too covet the Goblin's financial expertise .

They were about to get a reminder of just how formidable said expertise was.

"Was our hurried business venture successful?" Harry asked the Goblin director hopefully.

Ragnok cocked a bushy eyebrow. "Child's play, my friend. You are now sole owner of all outstanding shares of Tang International and Gringotts' has further procured all outstanding debts of said business in your name. You need only give the word and we will call all debts immediately due."

Harry nodded his head but warily asked." Does he have sufficient funds to cover his debts?"

Ragnok chuckled cruelly. "Even if all his concerns were liquidated at top market price, he would still fall short by nearly a million galleons."

Still skeptical, Harry added: "Could a family member or friend float him sufficient funds? His uncle perhaps?"

Ragnok sneered in such a way that the hackles on Harry's neck rose up in trepidation.

"His uncle survives mainly on his Ministerial salary. His own businesses are as failing as his nephew's despite the policy's he's endorsed over the years that not only profited his own concerns, but lined his pockets with graft. He is as poor a minister as he is a man of business. A street vendor shows more savvy than that fool. Any friend that family may have, has long since tired of the folly of dealing with the Tang family. Even if it were otherwise, Gingott's would take longer to process the transaction than the debt collection division would be willing to wait, er, did I mention that the collection service is also a branch of Gringotts?"

The goblin director smiled evilly, making Harry glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of such dire attention.

Harry nodded his appreciation and returned stoically. "Call outstanding debts of Tang International due, by up all shares liquidated to try and staunch foreclosure until we hold controlling interest. Once we achieve fifty one percent of shares, sack all upper level supervisory personal and replace them with our own people. Investigate all avenues of potential revenue, especially of interest is the Chang Trading and Supply. Their company was once the foremost supplier of rare and expensive potion ingredients to the west. I've undertaken measures to see the British Ministry relinquish the trade tariff with Eastern Asia. That done, we can press forward with expanding the Chang concern in the west. Kwai Chang is to retain sixty percent share of his business and return to his post as executive chairman. Have our people only assume an advisory role in the business as I'm confident that Mr. Chang will return our joint business venture to its former prominence. All other aspects I leave in my personal managers capable hands. Gringotts will of course be reimbursed its usual fees with a bonus of say, two percent of net profit over the next five years, if that is acceptable?"

Ragnok nodded appreciatively. "Most generous"

He paused a moment in contemplation before reluctantly asking. "Thou it behooves me to turn away any profitable business, I would be remiss if I didn't at least suggest an alternative. Harry,… would it not be simpler all around just to purchase the woman's marital contract? "

Harry scowled at the suggestion. "Simpler, yes, but she would be dishonored, while the arrogant swine to whom she is unwillingly betrothed would not only salvage his business but might even return it to some bit of success with the money he would most certainly command for releasing Cho from her marital contract. I will not knowingly harm an innocent whilst aiding the corrupt solely for the sake of expedience, not when with a bit of effort I may right several wrongs and still profit from the venture."

Ragnok beamed a toothy smile. "Spoken like a true goblin. You do us credit, my knight. It shall be as you say. We will proceed withal expedience on our joint venture. Anything more?"

"Are you coming to the Ministerial Ball tomorrow?"

"And miss the show?" Ragnok grinningly returned.

Harry smirked at his friend's response. "Remember your lines."

"I always wanted to be a thespian."

"You mean you're not?" Harry returned incredulously.

"You should see me play poker." the director growled predatorily.

Harry grinningly ended the floo call.

The night of the Ball arrived with all its anticipated fanfare. Most notably in attendance was the worlds only living Magical Knight. As expected the Chinese Ministry took the opportunity to try and boost their own public image by presenting Harry with yet another unwanted award. Rather than humiliate the Chinese public by refusing said award, he asked instead, as was his right by ancient law, to name his own reward by asking for the hand of a maid in marriage.

The Chinese Minister readily accepted his request as this placed his government in a very favorable light in that such a powerful political figure sought to marry into Chinese society.

Thus the Minister proclaimed: You may choose the hand of any as yet unmarried witch who is of age." Too late the aged fool realized his mistake.

Harry pounced.

"I request the hand of Cho Chang" He spoke in a loud clear voice.

Whispers filled the Hall as all eyes turned to a beaming Cho Chang next to an infuriated vice Minister, Tang Lui.

The Minister immediately tried to control the damage his hasty proclamation had elicited.

"I apologize, but Ms. Chang is already spoken for by our own esteemed Vice Minister. She and her family have already signed a binding magical contract of betrothal."

Harry appeared extremely disappointed, a stunning contrast to his immaculately adorned Knight's uniform that radiated confidence.

Almost in desperation, he asked the Minister. "What if the Vice Minister was willing to relinquish said contract?

"That of course, is a different matter, but such matters are best discussed in private, yes?"

"No." Harry denied flatly. "Such a rarity as Ms. Chang, should not be kept waiting in matters that affect her future?"

Harry strode confidently toward the Vice Minister's table, ignoring the gasps and looks he received from the audience as he passed by, including: an infuriated, Ginny Weasley, a stunned Weasley family, many swooning and devastated young female witches and a madly grinning Gringott's president.

Harry bowed respectfully to the Vice Minister, who was glaring in contempt.

"I ask you to relinquish the betrothal contract for Ms. Chang to myself? As a show of my good faith and appreciation; I offer you a million galleons for the honor of Ms. Chang's hand and pledge to match in fair value any and all other requirements said contract may account for."

Gasps of shock and surprise echoed around the Hall. No one had ever heard of such an exorbitant bride price before.

Despite his infuriation over Harry's audacity, the greedier side to the Vice Minister compelled him to ask in an oily tone. "Such a rare flower is worth ten times that. Don't you agree?" he asked in perfect English.

Harry nodded. "Ten Million then." he offered flatly.

The Vice Minister paused as if considering carefully, Cho kept her eyes averted respectfully to the floor, trying her best to feign disinterest.

Just when Harry thought things could be settled amicably, the Vice Minister refused.

"The fact alone that you want her makes her invaluable to me. I shall delight in the knowledge that I possess that which you can never attain and she will pay for your audacity ten million times over." he threatened.

Cho was visibly shaking in dread fear of what her future held.

"I suggest you reconsider, my offer is both genuine and generous?" Harry suggested peaceably.

Tang Lui scoffed at the suggestion, taping his ceremonial sword hilt meaningfully.

"Ask again I will slit your throat like the craven dog you are." he threatened

People throughout the Hall gasped at that.

Harry sighed in resolution. "Alright then,.. The hard way it is."

He turned and shot Ragnok a meaning look.

The Goblin leader snapped his fingers and fully armed Goblin warriors entered the Hall, sealing all exits.

Frightened gasps echoed throughout the audience.

Harry called out reassuringly to calm the crowd. "No one will be harmed, please remain calm."

Ragnok strolled merrily up to the apprehensive Chinese Minister. He snapped his fingers and a packet of legal documentation winked into existence, which he presented to the startled Minister.

Ragnok spoke in a loud clear voice that was translated to Chinese by a nearby subordinate.

"As of the close of international commerce, Gringott's International has bought out fifty one percent of all Chinese Magical Ministerial stock and assumed responsibility for all of its outstanding debt's. By you own laws of commerce signed in the Goblin Pact of 1586, we now effectively own controlling interest in your government. As such you are now relieved of duty. In such an event, your Vice Minister would then be elevated to Minister.

Tang Lui puffed up expectantly at that and made a move to turn toward the dais.

Harry tapped the hilt of his own sword meaningfully, stating. "You should have taken my offer."

Ragnok continued. "Potter International has acquired all outstanding shares and debts incurred by Tang enterprises. As the magical Knight is an honored member of the Goblin Nation, the same Pact of 1586 applies and as such, Tang Lui is hereby relieved of duty. Gravenrod of Gringott's International is appointed Minister forthwith and Harold James Potter shall assume the role of Vice Minister. You and your cabinet shall remove yourself from the premises forthwith-Guards!"

The Goblin guards moved forward to expedite the removal of the former Ministerial staff.

Tang Lui stood quaking in fury. He grasped a startled Cho Chang's arm roughly and pulled her towards him.

"You may think you've won today Potter, but it is she who will pay for your foolish actions. She is mine, now and forever." He spat venomously.

Harry shook his head, now grinning cunningly. "Weren't you paying attention? " I own **all** of your outstanding debts,… that includes the Betrothal Contract for Ms. Chang, which you neglected to pay in full. The contract is mine. She is mine. **You**,… are mine."

Tang goggled in sudden understanding.

With an inarticulate growl of primal rage he drew his sword and slashed it toward Harry's exposed neck. Harry side stepped the impulsive strike and drew his own blade with lightning quick reflexes, swinging the blade up from its scabbard with a well honed efficiency that would make most sword masters green with envy.

The roar of a dragon filled the Hall stunning the already aghast crowd.

Harry's blade cleaved off the former Vice Minister's sword arm at the elbow and returned to its scabbard in the blink of an eye. Most people would swear it was a wandless severing hex as no human could possibly move that fast.

Tang looked down in abject disbelief at his still twitching appendage as it sprayed blood across the Ballroom floor.

"Guards, Guards, seize that man for attempted murder on the person of a Magical Knight and Vice Minister of Magic!" Ragnok howled.

Two burly guards snatched up, the now wailing in pain and misery, Tang, and dragged him out of the Hall.

"M-My arm… My armmm?" he begged in despair as they heaved him off the floor.

"It belongs to me as does the rest of your retched hide." Harry spat. He bent down till he was eye to eye with the simpering ponce.

"I offered you a generous out that could have stabilized your own business ventures. In return all I asked was for the chance for Cho to choose for herself. You took advantage of both her and her family. Despite that you could have treated her with the dignity and compassion she deserves, but instead you chose to brutalize and torment her for your own sick wants. Look what your greed and malevolence had gotten you?"

Harry waved the guards away without bothering to wait for the man's reply, if he was even coherent enough to articulate one given his shock and blood loss.

Harry waved his hand, vanishing the arm and all evidence of bloodshed, leaving only the gleaming ancient blade behind. Harry stooped to pick up the sword.

He carried the blade over to Abigail Vance and presented her the blade as a gift.

"I don't think he's going to be able to honor your duel, Abby."

Abby accepted the gift in wide eyed disbelief, however, Draco mouthed a silent "thank you" to Harry, who winked his acknowledgement.

Harry walked purposely to the Chang patriarch and with a snap of his fingers, the Betrothal contract appeared which he gave to Kwai Chang who accepted it with trembling fingers.

"The contract has been paid in full. There is a receipt of deposit from Gringott's certifying payment to your account. I withdraw my claim. Cho is released from said contract forthwith."

Kwai Chang nodded his acceptance, his wife crying tears of gratitude on his arm.

Harry walked through the silent Hall, consciously aware that all eyes were upon him. He assumed the dais and addressed the crowd, changing history as he did so.

"The Magical Chinese people have suffered one dictatorship after another and will do so no longer. The barbaric laws and customs of the pass will no longer hold sway. People must be free to choose in all things, especially in how and where they will live their lives and to whom they will love and build a family with to enjoy the fullness of those lives. Gringotts and I pledge to see this become a reality for the Magical people of China. It is in this spirit that I am proud to announce that the trade tariff's with the United Kingdom have been repealed."

A cheer went up from the stunned audience.

Harry held up his hands to quiet the excited crowd. "Both myself and some associates will work with your peace keeping forces to repeal laws that are constricting and unjust, while enacting laws that protect your people and hold their personal rights and freedoms inviolate. Thus in six months time, I and my esteemed colleague will resign our offices pending election of both a new Minister and Vice Minister. One that is voted upon by the people of China, not purchased through a greed mongering privileged class, nor substantiated through nepotism. Gringotts and I intend to show you another way, one where peace and prosperity are the rule, not the exception."

A great cheer erupted through the Hall.

Harry held up his hands and finished. "I am saddened that it took an act of violence to usher in a new era, but ,.. What cost is freedom?"

Another even more exuberant cheer erupted and continued unabated for some time. Eventually the crowd quieted enough for Harry to suggest they resume festivities in a twofold celebration.

Harry led out the first dance as was originally planned. He approached a teary Cho Chang celebrating her new found freedom with her ecstatic parents.

Harry bowed respectfully to her father. "With your permission ,sir?" He asked politely.

"You must ask my daughter, good sir, " he motioned to a beaming Cho. " She is free to choose for herself, after all."

Harry chuckled at that. "Miss Chang?" He enquired hopefully.

Cho curtsied, blushing prettily. "I should be honored, Sir Harold."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the use of his full name,.. he never did like _Harold_.

Harry extended his hand which she gratefully accepted and led her out to the middle of the floor.

Cho was trembling nervously awaiting the first chords of music.

"Relax," Harry coaxed. "They're all watching me, not you. They're wondering how I managed to land a dance with the most eligible maiden in China." he intimated with such sincerity that her breath caught in her throat.

The music began and the couple glided elegantly across the dance floor with many an appreciative, albeit jealous eye upon them. The two never noticed.

One pair of eyes was far more jealous than the rest as Ginny Weasley glared at the two as they glided by, seemingly oblivious to the scathing look she shot their way.

"She glaring daggers at us." Cho muffled into Harry's shoulder, secretly relishing in the feel of being in his powerful arms.

"I assume you mean, Ginny Waesley?"

Cho nodded, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I know and don't care." he returned calmly.

Cho pulled back, searching his eyes. "I thought you cared about her?"

" I do,… or did. It's complicated,… too complicated. I'm tired of fighting that battle at present. No matter what I do it always ends up being a "no win". This last time was the last time. Before I only got my nose bloodied, but this time I was knocked out in the late rounds, excuse the boxing metaphors." he apologized.

"I'm sorry." Cho returned, though inwardly she felt like her feet were floating off the ground.

"Are you?" Harry was skeptical.

"No" she admitted.

Harry chuckled knowingly. The song ended, but neither were willing to part, so they drifted along for another round.

At length, he asked curiously. "What about Cedric?"

Cho stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed knowing he wasn't accusing, just maybe curiously hopeful?

"He was my first love, but he won't be my last." she answered honestly.

Harry nodded at that. "You've grown since we were,.. Well, whatever we were?" he commented appreciatively.

Cho blushed slightly at the compliment. "We were too soon." She answered, surprising him by the wisdom of her statement.

She hesitated then asked… "Did I,.. did I ruin our chance?"

"I'm not sure that we ever had one. I was too young and inexperienced and you were still grieving Cedric." Harry found it surprising that he could actually think of Cedric now without feeling guilt and remorse.

He thought a silent prayer of thanks to his fallen friend, feeling a great weight having finally lifted from his shoulders, wondering if he had finally made amends, or just realized it wasn't his fault to begin with. Either way, he was grateful.

"D-Do you think we could… could…" She began nervously, blushing in embarrassment before he rescued her.

"I doubt it." Her face fell and he immediately clarified to spare her feelings.

He pulled her chin up with his free hand and brilliant green met glassy black eyes.

"Not because of any lack of interest on my part. You're still the prettiest girl in school, perhaps even more so now that you've fully grown."

Cho flushed brilliantly, trying to lower her eyes, but he held her gaze and continued,

"But we're going in two different directions. You're coming into your own as a quidditch player and I,… well let's just say, I've had to rethink some plans and what I need to do is going to entail having to move out of the continent for an extended period. It's just a matter of logistics, Cho. Don't read anything into it more than that." he reassured her tenderly.

She scrutinized his expression and once convinced he was being hoest she nodded her understanding.

"Too Bad." she sighed, snuggling against him a last time before their dance ended.

"I think so too. After the match, we'll need to discuss some things. I have an offer that may interest you?" he suggested being intentionally vague.

"I look forward to it" she brightened curiously at that.

The song ended and Cho stepped back from his arms, clasped both hands and brought them to her lips.

"My knight in shining armor. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome." He smiled and they parted company.

He'd barely made it three steps before a tap on his shoulder drew his attention.

He turned to find Fleur smiling warmly, holding her arms out, beckoning that she wanted to dance.

He sighed and flowed into his friend's arm, elegantly steering her across the floor.

"Ginny is very upset." Fleur commented in perfect English.

He knew he should be on his guard as Fleur only put in the effort to speak fluently when she was angry.

"Something Ron said?" he inquired innocently, earning himself an incredulous look from his partner.

"The twins, then?"

She snorted at that. "You are not amusing."

Oh, I don't know?" he drawled. "Some people find me quite charming at times."

"This is not one of those times." She clarified coolly." What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you, obviously." He returned obtusely.

"I do not like these games." She warned him.

"I'm not playing games and what exactly I'm doing is none of your business." he returned irately.

"What are your intentions with that woman?"

Harry glared at his companion surprised by her audacity. "My intentions are my own affair. You've no right to ask me that. Such a question is insulting to me and to Ms. Chang. I thought better of you." He growled under his breath.

Fleur held her chin aloft indignantly. "You are trifling with Ginny's affections and that is most certainly my affair and I'd like an explanation?"

Harry's eyes flashed emerald fire. He tightened his arms around Fleur and fire traveled them away from the Hall, startling the other couples on the floor. One moment Harry and Fleur were dancing among them, the next they disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke.

Harry and Fleur emerged in a back alley of Buenos Aires lower slum district. The air was sour and stale with sweat and grime A woman was pressed against a crumbling brick wall struggling against a drunken man who was so busy trying the rape her that he never noticed the flash of flame nor burst of heat that heralded Harry and Fleur's arrival.

Harry's fist shot out knocking the man from his feet. He was unconscious before he hit the grime covered pavement. Harry waved his hand and roped appeared and secured the unconscious man. Another wave and the woman's cloths instantly repaired themselves. In fluent Spanish he reassure the terrified woman. He passed her a few coins and sent her on her way.

He waved his hand again and the woman's assailant vanished. Harry turned back to Fleur, grabbed her forearm and they disappeared in another flash of flame. The whole incident probably lasted no more than twenty to thirty seconds.

Fleur barely had time to process what had just happened before they emerged in a school yard somewhere in Eastern United States.

Two large boys were selling some form of drug to a much younger child. Far too young, and too frightened to be of his own volition.

Harry dispatched the two drug dealers with record efficiency and the scene concluded in nearly an identical fashion to the last one she'd witnessed.

Twenty minutes later they arrived on the observation deck of the Eiffel tower, after her having witness Harry intervened in another dozen such crimes, all in the nick of time.

She'd barely begun to process what just happened when he spoke to her in a low deadly tone that chilled her blood to ice.

"For every life I've just spared, every wrong brought to justice, thousands more have occurred across the world that I am powerless to divert. For all my **gifts,**" He drawled contempt, "I cannot be everywhere at once. I am but one man."

She nodded her understanding, but that wasn't enough for him.

Harry grasped Fleur's hand and dropped his Occulomency shields, letting his empathic senses flow unbidden.

It was like a whirlwind in her head: Thousands of voices crying out in pain and terror all over the world.

_A mother cradled the corpse of her son, struck down by a drunk driver, a jealous husband beating his wife to death in a fit of rage, a child playing with fire inadvertently sets his home on fire with his baby sister asleep in the next room, an old homeless man freezing to death in a waste strewn alleyway._

On and on the images poured through Fleur's mind until they stopped as abruptly as they began.

Her mind was still reeling from the onslaught of so many negative emotions, but Harry still wasn't satisfied.

He took her hand and held it against his chest. Harry's eyes bore into her own.

"Use your empathy, I won't resist you." he instructed.

Fleur let her empathic senses flow into her friend. All that she had ever wanted to know about Harry Potter was laid bare before her.

His hopes, his dreams, his desires, fears…. All of it. It was all there for her to feel and experience- raw and unfiltered.

_The pain and guilt he felt over being unable to effectively change all the hurt and discord in the world around them despite the depth of his prodigious power._

_His passion and deep set longing for a woman who would seemingly be forever out of reach. No matter what he did, no matter how much he gave.,.. She would always be there tempting and tantalizing him, but seemingly never his…._

_The intense pain he felt from friends who never seemed to understand him, never wholly trusting or believing in him no matter how many times he proved himself worthy of their trust and friendship._

Despite the torrent of emotions buffeting her, Fleur sensed there was something deeper that he was hiding from her. She immersed herself in him.

_She felt the intense pain that he was in, even now, from his many past wounds in various stages of healing, many would never fully heal._

_She felt his joy, for which there were many, but always overshadowed by some new threat on the horizon._

_In that one moment she understood for the first time… he would never be free. The weight he bore from the Voldemort Prophesy was as nothing compared to the weight of responsibility that now rested on his shoulders. _

She recalled the quote "_With great power comes great responsibility." _and realized how truly accurate a description that was for Harry, and always would be

She gasped and tried to pull away. She could take no more.

Harry clamped his hands around her and pulled her into his powerful embrace.

"Now you know what it is to be me, but that is not enough. Let this be the last time you question….Legillamens!"

Harry entered her mind and pulled her consciousness into his own. He showed her what he planned to do.

Fleur gasped and wrenched herself from his grasp. She wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering violently as she struggled to rein in her own scattered emotions.

"Are you satisfied now? Have I finally answered your questions and assuaged your curiosity?" Harry rasped wearily.

Fleur just stood there gaping at him with the most profound look of respect and admiration. That and deepest shame for herself.

Harry turned away from her and cast his arm across the breadth of the horizon. "They call Paris the city of lights. It is truly beautiful is it not?"

"T-Truly." Fleur agreed struggling to guess where he was going with this or if he was just trying to distract her from dwelling on the wonder of the ages that she had just be held within his mind's eye.

"Beauty, culture, romance…it is perhaps the one such possible beginning of what the rest of the world should be? A shinning beacon to light the way toward a brighter tomorrow while still embracing the beauty of the past. Humans, both muggle and magical are striving to move along the path toward a brighter tomorrow, perhaps a bit too slowly. I intend to nudge them a bit. That is the **WHY **that you are wanting to ask me."

Harry felt her arm wrap around his waist as she molded herself against him resting her head against his strong shoulder. She was grateful for the fact that he didn't stiffen at her touch, but readily accepted the contact.

"It is a beautiful thought, but you are just one man." She reminded softly.

"Dumbledore used to say that only one man, the right man can change the course of history."

_From anyone else that would have sounded arrogant, but from Harry?_

"Do you think you can?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe"

Fleur smiled to herself. She would take one of Harry's "maybes'" over anyone else's affirmations, any day.

"Can I tell the others?" She asked, knowing already what the answer would be.

"Do I need your oath against it?"

Fleur sighed and shook her head. With a sigh, she gave him her witch's oath to remain silent, even though she knew he would have accepted her word. She had looked into Harry's soul and had been humbled to learn that she was one of the few people he trusted _implicitly._

After a comfortable silence enjoying the view below them, Harry suggested they return to the Ball. He was about to gather her into his embrace to fire travel them away when she placed her palm against him ,halting him for a moment.

"When?" she asked curiously.

He didn't need to ask what she meant. "Soon"

She hesitated then asked the reason he was even making the attempt sensing there was more to it, a deeper reason behind the obvious.

Harry scrutinized her for a long time before answering. "You're right, there is another reason besides the obvious, though you may not believe it?"

"Please tell me?" she begged softly, sensing this was something truly worth knowing.

Harry shrugged. "Besides the obvious that it needs to be done, I'm making the attempt for wholly selfish reasons. I've learned that I can never change enough for the world to accept me, therefore, I intend to change the world. I'm doing this for the chance to love and be loved."

Fleur's eyes grew suspiciously bright. "And is there someone you've set your sights on?"

"There is." He responded vaguely.

"Does she have red hair or black?"

"Yes" he smirked facetiously.

Fleur smiled demurely. "Your plans could take many years to come to fruition. Can you wait that long for her?"

"I could if I really believed it would all work out as I hope, but personally,… I think I'll probably lose in the end. I don't think she'll wait, or even want to. She doesn't understand me and I'm tired of trying to explain myself. Besides, no woman wants to share her love with a third party and any woman foolish enough to try with me would have to share with the rest of the world."

Fleur shook her head in disagreement. "Non, your heart would always belong to her and her alone. The rest does not matter."

Harry chuckled appreciatively. "Would that you hadn't fallen for, Bill. He's a lucky sot." He complimented.

leur colored slightly, nodding her thanks. "There is another at home that would love the chance to win your heart?" She intimated her sister, Gabrielle.

"Don't tempt me. I'm already struggling with my bachelorhood, adding a veela to the mix has intriguing possibilities." Harry seemed quite tempted by her half hearted offer. Fleur cocked an eyebrow. "All you have to do is say the word, Harry and I could arrange a date between you two like that!" Fleur snapped her fingers.

"Weren't you the one who was confronting me about trifling with Ginny? Now you're throwing your sweet, innocent sister at me." he responded incredulously.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Gabby is anything but sweet and innocent."

Harry's eyebrows went up slightly. "I..ah,..er…?"

Fleur laughed melodiously. "It appears that I have found the one thing Harry Potter fears- my sister!"

Harry scowled slightly, but didn't debate her assumption either.

"I could apparate us to my family's villa from here. It's still early?" She offered with a smug grin.

Harry cocked an eyebrow shifting his gaze from the city stretched out below them to watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What I'm about to undertake could very well take years to complete, if I'm able to make a significant impact at all…?" he tried to dissuade.

"I think anyone who truly cared about you would want to come with you and work by your side." She suggested knowingly.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's going to be dangerous, especially at first. I'm not going to be well thought of in Europe for quite some time."

"Many people love you, Harry."

"Many more do not and I'm not going to increase in popularity what with what I've got planned. I'm sure I already made an impression on the powers that be in China tonight? I think I better go it alone, for now? he sighed in resignation.

"That is, of course, your prerogative. Let me know if you change your mind, or better still if you'll give Gabrielle a chance to change your mind, oui?"

Harry nodded half smiling.

Fleur closed the distance to him in a fond embrace.

Moments later they emerged in the center of the dance floor, appearing as if they had never left.

Harry escorted his partner back to a rather put out, Bill Weasley, who stepped past his wife and confronted Harry straight on, demanding an explanation..

"Where were you two, you've been gone nearly two hours already?" He spat irately.

Not liking his tone or his jealous assumptions Harry, being Harry, responded in kind.

"That long?" He feigned surprise. "It only seemed a couple of minute ago we were shagging atop the great wall. Knocked a few bricks loose in our zeal, we did." Harry chortled.

Bill's face soured. Fleur behind him rubbed her temple as if warding off a headache, swearing under her breath in French.

Ron snorted nearby and Hermione shot him a disproving look but otherwise remained silent, still trying to puzzle out what Harry was up tonight.

"Don't push me, Potter." Bill growled warningly.

"Then don't make stupid assumptions based on unfounded jealousy. Ask your wife what we were up to. I'll stand by Fleur's answer.

Bill turned his glare on his wife whose expression was less than conciliatory at this point.

"Well?" Bill growled.

Fleur cocked an irate eyebrow. "Harry was being facetious. We made violent love atop ze Wall and then paid our respects to France by christening the Eiffel Tower. He was so good zat I asked if he would consider servicing my sister as long as we were in ze neighborhood." Fleur stomped her foot and walked away from her gob smacked husband.

Ron sprayed his champagne, whilst Hermione shot Harry a withering glare and went after her sister in-law to offer her support.

Bill looked about ready to take a swing at a grinning Harry Potter, who disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind his smoking visage who rasped in parting. "Actually it was twice above the tower…She didn't count the second one because she passed out from pleasure before we could finish…."


	10. Chapter 10: Time to change the world

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Ten: Time to Change the World**

The Harpies won the cup even though Cho Chang caught the snitch. Not surprisingly, Ginny Weasley was named most valuable player of the game after scoring eighteen goals and committing a nearly a dozen assists. The Harpies chasers were simply too much for the Dragons to overcome though they fought it out till the bitter end.

As a member of last year's champion team and most valuable player for the World Cup, Harry was called upon to present the trophies for this year's Cup and MVP. He enthusiastically presented handshakes of congratulations for the recipient. He then proceeded to the Dragon side and did the same, only kissing the hand of the Dragon's seeker, earning himself a glare of absolute contempt from one Ginny Weasley.

At this point Ginny's ire was a source of great amusement and he promised himself to seek her displeasure at all available avenues.

If he was truthful with himself, she was as much a part of the reason they were apart as her Father's ultimatum. He had no intention of kissing and making nice, not after putting his heart on the line time and again only to have it broken at every avenue. All he knew was that he had tried to win her heart several times and always came up empty. After talking with Fleur and realizing there might be other options available to him, he was done chasing after the Chaser. It was her turn.

Some day down the line, either she would get her head out of her arse, or she wouldn't. Either way, he was done beating a dead hippogriff. Love, passion, or whatever it was he felt aside, he had things to do and places to go.

In view of recent events and plans requiring immediate attention; Harry offered the Chang's the comfort of his home as he wouldn't be making use of it for the foreseeable future.

Harry and Gringotts hit the ground running, completely overhauling the Chinese Magical Ministry and consequently making themselves instantly popular among public opinion.

New avenues of commerce were explored and instituted not only with Europe, but also with the West. The Chinese economic system flourished opening new job opportunities and avenues for highly profitable enterprise. The ministry coffers filled to overflowing.

Harry opened a branch of Knight Way, providing relief for the poor and homeless, but especially for the orphaned children of magical China. His two partners in crime immediately came on board, also opening two new satellite locations of WWW. Apparently the Chinese magical world had had little to laugh about previously and were eager for a change; one that the twins were only too happy to fulfill for a modest profit, the majority of which was funneled right into the Knight Way relief effort.

Thanks to his elemental abilities, Harry was able to travel home to England whenever he had a free moment, though he chose to spend more time than was necessary in China. The Chinese people made him not only feel needed, but welcome. He found himself considering England less and less his home. He was needed there too, but here he was at least appreciated.

Harry spent the majority of his time in England attending to duties at Gringotts, overseeing their planned joint venture to take place beginning November first. He visited the Changs, who found his elvin family as delightful and inviting as he did.

McGonagal and Pomfrey saw him frequently, as did the Grangers. He was distancing himself more and more from the Weasleys, as this would make the coming separation that much easier all around.

Neither Ron nor Hermione were too pleased with his seemingly cavalier attitude regarding them, a change that he was honor bound to not divulge the reasoning for.

* * *

Toward the end of October he, somewhat reluctantly, escorted the winner of the Magical Night/Knight contest out for a night of dining and dancing. Though wary, he approached the date with a positive attitude after his potential date confided that she hadn't really expected to win and was mainly donating the few galleons she'd spent to _Knight Way_, a charitable enterprise that she readily supported. She considered withdrawing, but after talking with Harry on the floo reconsidered, as long as he kept their date simple and out of the limelight.

His date, one Carrie Hartford, was a twenty-six year old muggle born who worked in the artifacts restoration department of Gringotts Scottish Division. Carrie was a short brunette with a rather athletic frame and pert features that gave her a pixyish look that he found wholly endearing.

The night had gone comfortably well, so much so that he was tempted to ask for an encore, but his current predicament loomed on the horizon, making any long term commitments involving pursuit of a relationship on English soil out of the question.

He explained his dilemma as best as he could without divulging too many details, trying to impress upon the witch that he was refreshingly interested in seeing her again, but prior commitments would not allow for the pursuit of a long term relationship.

Being that she was an employee of Gringotts; she was, to a degree, aware through interdepartmental gossip that he and Gringotts were entering into a serious undertaking that would entail his relocation abroad. Whatever that entailed, it was a closely guarded secret known only among the higher echelon of Gringott's and Harry, himself.

Though initially disappointed, she genuinely understood and was quite flattered that he was at least interested in her in a more than a platonic sense.

She was also greatly surprised by his gentle nature and crisp sense of humor, not to mention the gallant gentleman he proved to be.

The fact that he was _'drop dead gorgeous' _did little to sway her negatively, especially in view of the fact that he was wholly unaware of how attractive he really was.

Carrie hadn't known exactly what to expect, but Harry wasn't anything like she'd feared he would be, quite the contrary.

They paused at Carrie's door neither knowing quite how to end their date.

Actually, Harry knew exactly how he wanted to conclude the evening, but didn't think Carrie would appreciate him sweeping her into his arms and planting one on her mouth.

Instead, he took her trembling hands in his and thanked her sincerely for giving him the chance to just be "Harry" for an evening.

He placed a chaste kiss upon her hand and said something that she would never forget.

"I find myself wishing more and more that I was just "Harry", now, more so than ever."

He turned and vanished into the night before she could so much as thank him for a wonderful evening.

The next day, Carrie found a modest bouquet of flowers waiting at her desk with a sweet note attached. If nothing else , she would have a treasured memory to share with her grandchildren and the card to prove it.

* * *

On the twenty-fourth of October, the magical newspapers were filled with advertisements announcing that **Harry Potter** was performing in concert live and for **no charge**; Saturday, October thirty-first at Chudley Stadium. The concert was detailed as being a personal gift from the Magical Knight in a show of appreciation for the people of Magical Britain.

On the twenty-sixth of October, the Wizengamot voted down purposed bill titled: E.L.F. Equality, Liberality and Freedom, by a vote of 48-10, condemning British elves to continued indentured service. The minister himself had voted for and lobbied for the bill, but public opinion, backed by years of pure blood supremacy and bigotry, could not be swayed.

The Magical Knight himself, along with the upper echelon of Gringotts attended the session and left without comment, other than disappointment etched on their faces.

Harry had walked by Arthur Weasley, at the legislature doors, without so much as even passing recognition, despite Arthur's strained assurances that his staff would pursue other means by alleviating the elves plight.

Only Raynock showed even a hint of interest over what Arthur had to offer, stating: "You delude yourself, sir. Grateful, though we are; it is sheer folly, if not madness, to expect some semblance of an open mind among today's wizarding population."

Arthur Weasley paled at that, watching impotently as the Goblin delegation passed him by without so much as a glance of recognition. No one among them had any allusions that the bill would ever pass, but still, one could hope that some modicum of sanity would prevail at some point in Wizarding society.

A dejected and weary Arthur Weasley returned home that night seeking the comfort of his wife and her fabulous culinary abilities. He didn't need to tell her the outcome of the vote, the papers had been full of it, a special afternoon edition of _**The Prophet**_, already rested by his place at the head of the table.

They ate in silence for the most part. It was only he, Molly and Ginny; who was staying with them prior to the start of the Quidditch practice set for the middle of November.

At length, Ginny was the first to enquire sheepishly, "Daddy, did you get a chance to talk to Harry after the vote today?"

Her father sighed wearily before returning. "No, honey; he and the goblins were understandably disappointed by the outcome of the vote and I think they just wanted to put it behind them after a trying morning."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"He hasn't so much as floo'd since we got back from China, Arthur?" Molly worriedly reminded her, all too aware of the fact, husband.

Harry's stance was not surprising to Arthur in the least, not in light of the banishment he'd enforced upon Harry. It was a 'gentlemen's agreement', which he had kept his wife blissfully unaware of for her own sake and sanity.

He hated himself for what he'd done in a moment of weakness, wondering himself if the position of Magical Minister was cursed. He still couldn't believe he had pressured Harry into a position of having to banish himself from his own homeland. After a great deal of introspection, Arthur arrived at the startling conclusion that he had evicted Harry for doing the right thing, further punishing him for helping someone while still trying to prevent any harm that may occur to his own family by future association with Harry. As of November first, Harry Potter might possibly exile himself from all British shores and the nation would lose its greatest treasure. England was no longer Harry's home, (as far as he was concerned), or these still his people; the same home and people which Harry had saved, time and again, without receiving a hint of gratitude in return. They'd awarded him the nation's highest citation: The Order of Merlin First Class, albeit posthumously, when he was masquerading as Alan Brandt. Since that time no effort had been put into presenting the award in a personal ceremony. Hell, the damn medal itself still hung at the entrance of the Ministry, only the plague had been changed from "posthumously awarded" to a generic accolade.

Arthur felt low, dirty. Despite he and Molly having denied Harry the right to court Ginny, he'd pushed things another and more final step further. He knew he'd gone too far. Harry was much like James; his father, with hints of Sirius thrown in and even a bit of his grandfather, Charles. All were good men. Like all good men, they would only bend so far, and he had pushed Harry **too far**. He tried to call off their agreement; but Harry neither answered his floo and all owls he sent returned with their post undelivered.

Arthur had beseeched Bill to intercede on his behalf at Grigotts, but Harry was never available, and he doubted that Bill had tried very hard as he was still angered over Harry having spirited his wife away to parts and for reasons unknown, at the Chinese Ministerial Ball. Fleur's unwillingness to impart what had transpired between her and Harry, only served to fuel Bill's displeasure.

In a last ditch effort, he even went groveling to Hermione's parents, trying to get them to contact Harry on his behalf, but he was met with polite, yet cool rebuff. Neither was of a mind to forgive him for interfering between Harry and Ginny, in the first place. If they knew what he had done now, he would probably need to flee for his very life from Jane's wrath.

Though innocent of current circumstances, Molly still suffered the absence, perhaps even the loss of her close friend. Jane Granger was nearly as cross with Molly as she was with himself. He couldn't blame her. He was wrong for the right reasons, but still wrong. He knew that now. He'd known it all along if he was honest with himself.

Ron had put things in cool perspective and shown him for the hypocrite he was.

Nearly daily, Ginny had asked him and Molly to reconsider. He might have, he wanted to even, but as things stood now, he wasn't sure that Harry would be receptive to the idea.

Arthur coddled and lied to himself that it was only a bit of time; a short reprieve to give Ginny and Harry the chance to explore for themselves and maybe even move farther apart, Merlin willing.

All these poisons ran thru his mind as he watched his only daughter poise herself to make yet another plea for them to reconsider.

Ginny, bless her,…some part of her still loved Harry. She'd had it, lost it, found it, fought it and now finally… was beginning to embrace it. You could see it shinning in her eyes and hear it in her pleading voice.

He had no doubt that some part of Harry, despite all that's happened, still felt the same; though he doubted Harry's legendary stubbornness and pride would allow him to admit it,… even to himself.

He had to find a way to stop Harry from leaving and in so doing, avoid a tragedy on many fronts.

_Here it comes…_

"Mum,…daddy…I want your permission to date Harr…?

**BAMF!**

**A bluish fire ball erupted in cloud of purple tinged smoke and the smell of fire and brimstone, scaring Mrs. Weasley half out of her wits.**

The smoke cleared and...

"**What the bloody hell is that!"** Mr. Weasley blurted out pulling his wand from the folds of his robe.

A greenish-purple hued little,.. _well_, _whatever it is_, it looked nothing so much as the likeness of a miniature dragon. It had a sinuous body with a long ridged tail that came to a devil's point. It had leathern wings, and a horned head tapering to a fanged snout that seemed to puff purple smoke in exasperation over the family alarmed hysterics.

The most startling thing of all is that it had glowing emerald green eyes that looked just like…

"**Harry's eyes!**" Ginny remarked excitedly.

The little beast squealed at the mention of Harry's name and scrabbled across the table in Ginny's direction excitedly.

"Ginny don't…!"her mother tried to warn, but too late.

The creature launched itself toward Ginny, gliding up and landing smoothly on her shoulder and slithered across the back of her neck around and under her arm before perching against the side of her face and rubbing its little horned head affectionately against her cheek, its tail curled lazily around her neck, anchoring itself in place.

"That tickles." Ginny giggled delightedly. She reached up and scratched gently behind the creatures pointed ears and around the base of its miniscule horns.

The creature's eyes closed lazily, wisps of purple smoke puffed from its nostrils as it began to…purr?

"Heavens,… what in the world…?" Mrs. Weasley questioned in stunned disbelief, gaping at the bonding going on between her daughter and that,… well whatever **it** was?

Mr. Weasley's eyes shifted in consternation, back and forth between his wife and that thing curled affectionately around his daughter's throat.

He was just about to ask the obvious when…

**"Poof"** A flaming note appeared in the air and fluttered down to rest smolderingly on the dining table, while ashes floated away lazily across the room.

Mrs. Weasley snatched up the note and immediately scanned the page, stopped, gasped and shifted her gaze to the creature purring at her daughter's throat, then read the note again. She chuckled to herself and proceeded to read the note out loud to her family:

_Everyone,_

_I'd like to introduce you to "Lockheed". Lockheed is, to my understanding,…a draconum._

_Draconums are an ancient magical breed of miniature dragons long thought extinct. They're wrongfully considered demonic in origin, but are actually- creatures of the light._

_There method of travel is a bit noxious, but you get use to it in a week or two._

_They're highly magical, excellent judges of character and readily bond to worthy wizarding folk, tending to be rather overzealous in their affections!_

_Lockheed is quite capable of hunting his own meals and cleans up after himself in a rather catlike fashion, (though he doesn't like the comparison). _

_He squeaks and squawks and grumbles and growls but his tones give him away and he is generally very affectionate,… but fiercely protective. If he starts to growl, he has good reason to; so be wary of who's about. He's a living sneakoscope!_

_The goblins found his egg in an old abandoned vault they were renovating and presented it to me as a potential familiar. Unfortunately, it's a bit soon for me having so recently lost my beloved, "Shadow"._

_I thought, perhaps, that he might find a better home with Ginny if she'd willing?_

Molly paused as Ginny let out a squeal of delight, hugging her new friend to her cheek, cooing his name.

Molly continued to read:

_He hatched almost instantly on contact with my palm. Initially his eyes were black, but they quickly seemed to mimic my own, green ones. I don't know if it's permanent or if he adjusts his eye color to mimic his chosen familiar. He could do worse than chocolate brown, if you ask me?_

Molly paused her reading, noting Ginny's furious blush at Harry's intimation that he liked her eye color.

"I like the green." Ginny told Lockheed, stroking him fondly. The _draconum_ stretched and extended his talons- catlike, to show his pleasure as he purred deep in his throat puffing miniature purple clouds of smoke.

Molly shared a knowing glance with her husband, who for his part looked gratified.

Molly finished the note:

_I send him to you, Ginny, with a full heart. He will make an excellent protector and companion._

_I have taken the liberty of leaving tickets for all of you at the box office for this Saturday's performance as a show of my continued affection despite all that's happened between us._

_Please come, Harry_

Molly gently folded the note and tucked it into her apron pocket. She would press it into her albums as she did all of Harry's missives. Arthur knew it was her secret wish to share them with her grandchildren one day…Harry and Ginny's offspring.

Molly turned hopeful, beseeching eyes on her husband. Arthur sighed, smiling his agreement.

"Ginny?"

Their daughter was so excited over her new , er.. _familiar,_ that she was jabbering to the little critter and twirling about oblivious to her father trying to get her attention.

"**Ginny?" **he raised his voice startling her. Ginny's head twisted in their direction.

"Sorry" he apologized for surprising her. "You have your mother's and my blessing, pumpkin."

"He won't be any bother, you'll see. I'll take care of him. You won't have to do a thing, I swear." she rushed to reassure her parents, not understanding their context.

"You won't even know he's here."

Arthur chuckled at that. "Somehow I doubt that?"

Molly's eyes were shinning in amusement.

"But that's not what your mother and I mean. We mean you have our blessing to pursue a relationship with Harry if that's what the two of you want."

'Oh, Daddy, Mum!" Ginny squealed, throwing herself at her mother.

Molly faltered a bit before drawing Ginny into a hug, nervously trying to avoid the side her, er,.. _thing _was perched on before hugging her daughter affectionately.

Molly pulled out of the hug after several moments, eyeing the critter curled about her daughter.

"Isn't he wonderful mum?" her daughter gushed.

"Hmm?" Molly considered uncertainly. She waggled her finger at the _draconum,_ warning: "Now listen here you? I won't have you mucking about in my cupboards upsetting my kitchen. And another thing…"

"Rowwrr" Lockheed growled, but in a playful fashion, pouncing on Molly's finger, nipping it affectionately.

"Well, er,.. he is rather sweet isn't he?" she melted. "You're a charmer you are,.. and those eyes!" Molly simpered appreciatively.

Arthur cleared his throat, gathering their attention. "Er,.. welcome to the family, er,.._Lockheed_, is it?"

* * *

Harry strolled casually down the main block of Dagon Alley incognito. He was dressed in jeans and a black jumper with white trainers. A Chudley Canons cap covered his famous scar.

He paused in front of the twin's shop mulling over his plans in his head.

_Hmmm,…WWW's going to have an entirely new meaning come Sunday morning._

Schooling his features to their most innocent appearance he stepped into the twin's shop.

The walls and aisles were filled with every type of brightly colored contraption and gizmo the twin's overactive imagination could conceive of

A pair of witches were checking out the twins new concoction innocently advertised as "Party Peppermints"

One witch poured a couple of the seemingly benign mints into her hand popped one into her mouth and gave the other to her curious friend.

Harry waited for it…

The first witch turned flamming red and grabbed her throat as she gasped out a six foot gout of flame. Seeing her friend's predicament the second witch spat out the mint which burst into flame as it went 'squealing' across the counter, throwing itself into a nearby cup of water that hissed and steamed on contact.

Harry chuckled under his breath and made his way to the counter.

George was going over a ledger and had yet to look up asking, "Just give us a minute sport?"

Harry waited patiently and moments later, George signed off in his ledger and looked up smiling brightly.

"Now then what can I do for you good, si….Nooo!" his smile faltered and he took an involuntary stepping back, hissing apprehensively.

"Morning George." Harry greeted with a charming smile, seemingly oblicious to his friend's guarded behavior.

"Fred-**Code One**!" George shouted in warning.

His twin bolted into the shop with his wand in one hand and what appeared to be a muggle fire hose in the other.

Immediately upon seeing Harry, he dropped his wand and grabbed the release nozzle of the hose, aiming directly at Harry.

Harry held his hand out in a non threatening gesture. "I come in peace." he reassured the two.

"And you can go in pieces!" George spat back.

"Now is that any way to treat and old friend and partner?" Harry returned feigning hurt.

"That's how we treat old gits and devious prats." Fred spat back warily.

Harry sighed and shook his head disappointedly. "Here I come to offer an 'olive branch' and this is how I'm treated?"

Harry hand moved toward his back pocket as he spoke, Fred held up the water nozzle threateningly.

"One false move and you won't need to brush your teeth for a week!" he warned.

Harry nodded his understanding and gently pulled two gold tickets out of his pocket and placed them hesitantly on the counter in front of his two suspicious friends.

Both twins took a wary step back.

"What're those?' George growled suspiciously.

"Two tickets two my concert this week- front row, of course." he added.

"Any particular reason you want us to use those **particular** two tickets?" Fred speculated, his brother nodded, narrowing his eyes next to him.

"They are the best seats in the house. I thought you and the family deserved only the best." he amended sincerely.

"To true" George agreed, but showed no inclination to accept Harry's would be 'generous offer'.

"You must think were complete gits?" Fred scoffed.

"Idgits of the first order?" his twin added.

"You are" Harry agreed with a chuckle.

"Even we're not gullible enough to grab up those pair of _port keys_ to Merlin knows what horrors await!"Fred scoffed ignoring the added slight.

"Hose 'em, Fred!" George barked.

Harry blurred to the side, perching himself directly in front of their fireworks display, knowing that if they cut loose with the hose, they'd destroy a lot of valuable merchandise, not to mention hard work.

"Don't-Don't!" George nearly screamed in alarm.

Fred's hand paused on mid pull of the nozzle, his eyes wide in alarm over the danger Harry's location presented.

"You black hearted fiend-you." George growled at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders." It's a new sweater." he returned innocently, adding."My offer is genuine. The tickets are exactly as I've claimed."

"Thanks, but no" Fred refused flatly.

Harry grimaced. "Tell you what? I'll leave a block of seats up front for the whole family. You all can pick at random whatever seats you'd like. Despite any, er, personal history between us,… you know I'd never risk pranking you're mum or dad or even the Grangers, right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Right" George agreed with some trepidation.

"Please, I'd really like for you to come? I'd mean a lot to me." Harry pleaded with his eyes.

Softening, the twins shared an uncertain look before Fred asked. "If this is a setup, things'll start getting nasty." he warned.

Harry nodded his understanding, seemingly relieved that they agreed to come. "You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"Alright then" George accepted. "Keep the hose on him till he's outta sight, Gred." he instructed his brother.

Harry backed his way out of the shop, bolting out the door when a new patron came in.

Both twins sighed in relief when he'd gone.

Harry smirked evilly.

_Now to see to the pranking of our dear esteemed Minister_. He plotted, _fire traveling_ to the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts.

"Harry, what a delightful surprise." Minerva McGonagal rose, holding out her hands, which Harry took and returned charmingly…

"The pleasure's all mine, Minnie."

"And what mischief, pray tell, are you about this morning?' she recognized the cunning twinkle in his eyes.

"That transparent, am I?" he chuckled.

"You've a look that I used to often see on your father and that hound, Sirius."Minerva noted.

"I was, er, hoping to kill two or three birds with one stone so to speak?" he suggested.

Intrigued, Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Go on…"

"How'd you like a respite from one pesky poltergeist and a simpering-sad ghost?"

Minerva smirked. "Who do I have to kill?"

Minutes later….

"Why should peevsy bother helping you, wee potty?"

Harry crossed his arms considering the pretentious poltergeist.

"Two reasons. First of all, I am the Magical Knight charged in the service and protection of the Magical races and they in turn are beholden to me to render assistance should I have need. I believe ghosts and, er, poltergeists fall into that category?"

Peeves blew an ectoplasmic raspberry in Harry's face to show his disdain.

"Alright then, on to the second."

Harry flicked his fingers at the little pest, summoning a mini-cyclone that he tied to the poltergeist's energy signature.

The harsh winds blew the poltergeist about the armory they were standing in, sending the pest careening into walls, knocking into ancient weapons and sending suits of armor clanging across the flagstone floor.

After several moments, Harry cancelled the _elemental cyclonic charm _and with a 'snap' of his fingers, righted the room.

"How's that for a motivator?" he asked the panting poltergeist_._

"What must Peevsy do for his noble knight ship?" the poltergeist whined in defeat.

Harry brushed his fingertips across his shirt sleeve, pausing to innocuously consider his fingernails. "Er, nothing much, except pay a little visit to our Ministry?"

Peeve's ghostly eyes went big as saucers. He clutched his hands together in pleading fashion. "Mayhem, milord?" he begged, not daring to hope.

"Mayhem?" Harry scoffed, dashing the poltergeist's hopes."I- WANT- CHAOS!" Harry demanded.

Peeves snapped to attention with a ghostly fist across his heart. "Long Live House Potter!" he cried with the utmost respect.

Harry nodded, leaving him cackling madly in his zeal as he zoomed around the ceiling singing Harry's praises as the 'greatest wizard ever'.

That accomplished, Harry made his way to a familiar; witch's washroom.

He poked his head in the door… "Oh, Myrtle?"


	11. Chapter 11: The WWW

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eleven: The ****W.W.W.**

Saturday, October thirty-first came all too soon, but with a lot of hard work and running about, all his plans were coming to fruition.

Had he but answered a single floo call or accepted any missive from one of the Weasly's; he might have reconsidered…. Might have? The world, and Harry, would never know.

Now, he stood solemnly in front of the gravesite he visited every year on the anniversary of their passing. Bouquets of fresh white roses adorned all three graves, as they did every year at this time.

At length, Harry addressed the three graves of his beloved family.

"I'm not sure that you'll agree with what I'm about to do? It feels right though."

Harry silently wondered just how many madman and morons started such ventures because it '_feels right'?_

"I don't know what else to do? Anything more and I'm a traitor to my country. Anything less and I'm a traitor to myself. I thought this was my_ place, _mum, but I was wrong. This isn't my home anymore. I'm not welcome here now, maybe I never was,… not really? I'm not feeling sorry for myself; it's just how it is. People are afraid of what or who they don't understand. I've a lot of power, and let's face it- it scares people! It scares me sometimes, but ,.. I think that's a good thing. It makes me more cautious than otherwise."

"It's only been a couple of months since Mr. Weasley asked me to leave. I was angry at first, but now, the idea's kind of sunk in and taken hold. He was right about one thing; whether he knew it or not at the time? I'm thinking too small. I don't want to rule the world; mum, dad, Sirius,… I just want to help make it a better place."

"I'm not gonna stand here and be a hypocrite claiming I'm going to do this for purely unselfish reasons, cause I'm not. You know why I'm doing it. Partly it's for the benefit of the magical races. Partly because it needs to be done; people need hope. They deserve happiness and safety; a chance to have families and futures. I'm also doing it for my future. If I can make things just a little safer, maybe then…?" Harry grimaced, not daring to hope.

"I… I..think maybe I love her, mum. Maybe in time I'll earn the chance to be with her? Maybe I never will? I only know that if I don't try I'll never even get the chance and I can't face that. A little hope is better than none at all. Voldemort taught me that much."

"I won't be able to tend your graves for awhile, maybe not ever again. My elf friends will help out in my stead. It's not the same, but it's the best I can do. That,... and maybe this…."

Harry concentrated, ignoring the cool breeze that seemed to dampen the air around him along with his spirits. He cast his hands out over the gravesite and a silver speckles filled the air before floating down, covering the graves gently; preserving them as they are- for all time.

The creak of the cemetery's gate announced the arrival of other visitors. Not wanting to risk exposure on the eve of so many delicate plans; Harry made a hasty goodbye and left in a burst of flame and smoke.

Scarce minutes later, two pair of feet stopped at the Potter graves, having come to pay their respects. Only moments too late to prevent what was to come….

"Ohhh, look at all the beautiful white roses!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione did, only not with the same reaction. The Potter's and Sirius's graves were reverently covered with perfect white roses, … more so than they had ever been before. The sight both warmed and worried Hermione.

She pulled her gloves off and stopped to touch a single rose, her hand met with resistance scant millimeters from making contact with the soft petals.

Seeing Hermione's conundrum, Ginny gasped in surprise, "What is it?"

Hermione pulled her wand and scanned for _wards_ over the area, but nothing registered. Thinking for a moment, she took a chance and cast again…

"Whoa,… what's that?" Ginny voiced her own glowing sense of dread as the grave site flashed silver so stunningly bright that it almost hurt to look upon.

"I-I don't know what it is, exactly?" Hermione returned, but silently she knew there was only one person alive that could come up with something like this and have a reason too. It was the reason that worried her more than the source.

"I-It's some sort of variation of a _shield_ and _preservative charm. _Hermione answered hollowly.

"Did Harry do this?" Ginny asked the obvious, starting to sound a tad apprehensive herself.

"I think so, yes." Hermione surmised. "He always leaves white roses on their graves at the anniversary of their deaths."

_But, there was no reason to place such a powerful charm like this unless someone wasn't going to be around to tend a gravesite for a __**very**__ long time? _Hermione left her suspicion unsaid.

"W-Why?" Ginny asked her scholarly, best friend.

Hermione shrugged, pretending puzzlement. "I-I don't know, but we need to talk to him. **You** have to talk to him and the sooner the better. If we can't get in to see him before, then we'll find a way right after the concert tonight." Hermione vowed.

"We will." Ginny vowed.

* * *

"What's the total?"

"One hundred twenty"

Harry whistled between his teeth. "Ouch!"

His cohort nodded in understanding. "What price…"

"Freedom" Harry finished.

"If all goes to plan; things will get more expensive from here on out, but our plans are in place to recover the expense and then some." Raynock promised.

Harry nodded. "Big plans"

"Great plans, my knight. Great plans." Raynock clarified.

Harry extended his hand. A clawed mottled brown one grasped his firmly, affectionately.

"I'll miss you." Harry half smiled, half grimaced.

Raynock's ears wilted slightly. "And I you, but our parting will be brief, fortune and _fate_ willing?"

"Fortune and Fate" Harry bowed reverently to the Goblin chief, whose pointed ears wilted even more so in affection at the honor afforded him.

"'Fortune and Fate', young Harry." Raynock echoed, patting his friend's hand where it grasped his own.

An hour later, Harry stood in silent contemplation.

_One Hundred twenty_! He smirked at the irony, hoping it was an astral sign of approval for what he was about to undertake.

* * *

8 pm and Chudley stadium was filled to capacity; some eighty-four thousand magical folk of all ages. The whole of wizarding Britain and a great deal of the continent, as well, was in attendance.

Black uniformed Unspeakables, served as security for tonight's landmark event.

A large round stage was erected center pitch with four jumbo 'Magictron' screens erected over each quadrant of the stadium so that everyone in attendance was assured an up close and personal view of tonight's entertainment.

Front row, center stage on the Eastside was the British Minister of Magic along with his closest family and friends. Two of which were grinning smugly, having exchanged their center seats with an ecstatic younger sister and her best friend.

"What're you two on about?" Ron groused not pleased at having lost the company of his wife for the evening.

"Discretion is the better part…"Fred began

"…of valor, little, bro." George finished sagely from beside his twin.

Fred clarified. "Harry may be too cunning for his own good, but he has a weakness for the ladies."

"He'd never prank Ginny and 'Mione" George nearly crowed the validness of his assumption.

"Hence the brilliance of our last second change of seating arrangements." Fred chortled, shaking hands with his twin in salute of their cleverness.

"Gits" Ron groused sourly.

"Jealous" George chided.

"Envy's an ugly thing, ickle-ronnikins." Fred agreed next to his twin

"Completely enamored"

"Covetous"

"Boys…" their father shushed them wearily as the stadium lights blinked out and the show was about to start.

The lights came up softly to the scene of a dimly lit street corner with a few people walking toward destinations unknown, with a lone figure propped against a softly glowing light pole watching people passing by.

A young girl entered the cross walk, instantly catching the leaning figure's attention. He propped up the hat he wore pulled down over his features revealing a flash of mischieveious, emerald green eyes.

Gasps and squeals wafted throughout an appreciative half hearted applause, immediately quieting as Harry broke into a song and dance, following in the young girl's wake.

He sang a jaunty song about falling in love at first sight as he danced around the girl, seeking her affections.

At the crux of their encounter, the hesitant girl accepted his proffered hand. Harry slung his hat into the squealing crowd as the girl dropped her overcoat revealing an emerald green, form fitting dress that was fringed at the hem. The two complimented each other beautifully as they danced about the stage, each teasing and taunting the other mercilessly.

Ginny, as well as thousands of other witches in the audience, watched with rapt attention, some were screaming excitedly, others swooning, Ginny herself was growling, predatorily like.

-_It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen!_

Harry had the young witches in the audience totally captivated and,... he danced and sang like he knew it!

The scene ended with the woman, dipped in Harry's arms, surrendering to their first kiss.

The street lamps faded until round stage went black. The entire stadium boomed in raucous applause for several minutes. When the cheering finally subsided to a dull roar and announcer's voice came out of the darkness…

"And now Ladies and gentlemen, live and undead on any stage for the first time….**VOLDIE and the DEATHBEATERS**!"

The lights came up to find the stage transformed into a decaying, foggy cemetery. Floodlights lit upon a teenage appearing Harry Potter shuffling along in his Hogwarts robes and trademark round eyeglasses, stopping in front of a crumbling headstone.

Young Harry rapt upon the headstone and called out challengingly: "Come on Voldie, get your moldy bones up and let's play!"

Band instruments rose up out of the floor. A skeletonized, red eyed Voldemort pulled his decayed bones up out of the ground and stumbled brokenly to a waiting drum set and took his seat.

Harry snapped his fingers and several spectral "Deathbeaters" rose up from nearby graves and took up the remaining instruments. The specters wore moldy, moth eaten black robes and their usual skeletal masks were instead characterizations of skeletal 'smiley' faces.

Harry took up a microphone and began snapping his fingers rhythmically in anticipation. After a few minutes he stopped and turned puzzled eyes toward the skeletal Voldemort.

"Well?" Harry inquired impatiently.

Voldemort shrugged his boney shoulders and apologized. "I have no drumsticks, Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his be speckled eyes and reminded. "Are you a dead wizard or what?"

Hermione, as well as the rest of the stunned crowd; who had been silent until then, started laughing as Voldemort broke off a pair of his leg bones and began playing the drums.

Harry broke into song _**"Being dead ain't cool if you follow the rules!"**_

Fred and George snorted appreciatively at that and soon the rest of the stadium had gotten over their initial shock and was clapping along with the beat.

The song finished to tumultuous applause with people calling out for an encore.

Harry held up a hand quieting the audience.

"Should we give em another guys?" Harry asked his band.

Voldie suggested in a dead monotone. "I could sing the "Snaky Snape song."

Harry rolled his eyes."No one wants to hear that parselmouth prattle."

"You could translate?" Voldie suggested hopefully.

"Oh, alright." Harry reluctantly agreed, grumbling. "Can't believe anyone wants to hear a ballad about a greasy git?"

Harry held the microphone out to Voldie expectantly; who raised his leg bones up indicating walking was out of the question.

Harry shook his head and sighed as he walked over to his ghoulish drummer and held out his microphone for Voldie.

Voldie hissed a line in parselmouth.

Harry translated. _"There was a greasy git who made people sick."_

The crowd laughed and snickered at that.

Voldie turned his dead eyes on Harry and drooled. "That's not what I said, Harry Potter."

"Artistic interpretation" Harry answered.

Voldie shrugged in reluctant agreement and hissed another line.

Harry interpreted, _"Gryffindors get me hot when I'm stirring the pot!"_

Voldie paused, clearly disgusted. "That's disturbing Harry Potter."

"And Snape wasn't?" Harry asked incredulously to which the crowd cheered its agreement.

Voldie shrugged. "Point taken"

Voldie hissed another line of his song.

Harry snickered, asking in surprise. "He was your personal anti-impotency potion maker?"

"You're ruining the song, Harry Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Says the ghoul who used to cross dress and go double dating with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I'm leaving!" Voldie dragged his boney arse off his seat and crawled back into his open grave.

"If I'd known that's all it took, I would have insulted your preferences years ago." Harry sniggered.

Harry grabbed up Voldie's leg bones off the drum set and walked over to his grave.

"Here," he called down into the grave. "…don't say I never gave you nuthin!"

Harry dropped the leg bones down and the audience could hear the sound of bone impacting hollowly on bone.

"You'll pay for that, Harry Potter." Voldie threatened.

Harry shrugged and kicked large clump of dirt down into the grave.

A muffled voice came back "You'll pay for matt foo!"

The lights dimmed and the laughing crowd cheered as the stage went black again.

When the lights came back up, Harry was dressed up in a 1950's style black leather jacket and jeans, singing a 'doo-wop' song to a bunch of giggling, 'poodle skirted' teenage girls in a malt shop setting.

On and on the evening progressed, until just before intermission Harry did the song he'd recorded in the locker room before Ginny and rest of the Harpies team interrupted.

He started singing the song, presumably naked, in a steamy shower on stage decorated like a quidditch locker.

Harry emerged from the shower, already covered by a towel around his waist, to the disappointed groans of the female audience.

Harry snickered,… and the stage went dark again.

The announcer called out, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, there will now be a twenty minute intermission."**

* * *

"Well, I must say; that was fun!" Jane Granger squealed delightedly next to her daughter

Hermione chuckled. "What'd you think, Ginny?' she asked her still goggling friend.

"Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head like she was coming out of a stupor. "That was absolutely brilliant! I forgot how cute he was as a teenager, not that he's not dreamy now. That voice,… and those moves? He's better on the ground than he is on a broom! Where in the world did he come up with that 'Voldie and the Deathbeaters' number; that was sheer genius!..."

Meanwhile, as Ginny raved about the performance…

"Peanuts….Hot peanuts here! Blood pops! Chocolate frogs…"

"Hey, over here!"Fred called over the vendor.

"Two bags my good man." George ordered.

"Right you are, gov-ner, at'l be ten sickles." The vendor returned in a thick cockney accent.

"What a minute?"Fred was about to accept the proffered treats, when he thought better of it, eyeing the bags of steamy peanuts suspiciously.

"We'll pick out our own thanks." George ordered grabbing two bags from the other side of the vendors stock.

"Wha'evr you want fella" The vendor shrugged and moved down the aisle to an anxiously clamoring for 'Chocolate frogs', Ron Weasley.

As soon as the twins ripped open their bags of nuts…

"Nooooo!"

Simultaneous 'pops' heralded the twins _port key_ departure.

"What the…?" Ron grunted in surprise

"**YESSSS!"**

The cockney peanut vendor morphed into a celebrating Harry Potter, who was pumping his fist in triumph, shouting…"Yes-Yes-Yes!" with each pump of his fist.

"Harry?" Ron blurted out.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Harry chortled happily. He shoved his vendor tray into Ron's startled hands proclaiming: "Here, Ron,.. keep the lot!"

Recovering from the surprise, Molly was next to register Harry's unexpected arrival and her twin sons' departure.

"What'd you do?" she scalded accusingly, rising from her seat.

"Molly?" Harry backpedaled, adding sheepishly. "Er,. um, nothing much…"

"Where are they?" Molly huffed, pointing at the twin's, now empty seats.

"Er, at the shop getting it ready for tomorrow's big sale, I expect." Harry answered uncertainly.

"What big sale?" Molly's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Say, look at the time?" Harry went thru the motion of checking a watch that wasn't there. "I've gotta get back on stage."

Discretion was indeed the better part of valor- Harry beat a hasty retreat, disappearing in a burst of smoke and flame.

Molly turned to her bewildered husband and warned…"Mark my words Arthur Weasley; no good will come out of what those three are up to."

"No,… really." Arthur returned sarcatically.

Hermione and Ginny giggled in expectation nearby.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's performance is brought to you by WWW, home of the world's foremost entertainment products: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Tomorrow celebrates the opening of the new and highly anticipated WWW branch-Wicked Witches Wares! Join us tomorrow at 1221 Diagon Alley for a special one day, half price off on all merchandise sale.**_

_**Your hosts: Fredwina and Georgia Weasley will be on hand to model our intimate apparel line for all you naughty witches who know that; 'Playing in the dark, needn't be bad!'**_

_**Again that's 1221 Diagon Alley and tell them, Harry sent you!"**_

"Fredwina and Georgia! Oh,.. for shame…" Molly spat aghast, turning to her husband. "Well, what are you going to do about this?"

Arthur blanched. "Well I suppose I could pick you up a gift card, Molly?"

Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter at that.

* * *

The lights dimmed and when they came back up Harry was dressed in jeans and a soft green jumper. He looked to be sitting in a nursery, rocking a bundle in his arms.

He sang an original lullaby that had the young witches in the audience swooning dreamily,Ginny among them, although Hermione wore a pensive expression and shot nervous glances toward Ron every once in awhile.

Harry finished to lullaby and gentle place the bundle in its waiting crib.

He approached the front of the stage, directly in front of the Weasley section and announced:

"I wrote that lullaby with special friends in mind who are expecting their first child… congratulations Weasleys'!" he chortled.

"What!" Molly shrieked happily twisting her head back and forth over her flanking children.

"Fleur?" Bill squawked indignantly.

"I never told 'em, Bill!" Fleur gasped in mortification.

"Oh, Bill?… Fleur!" Molly blurted excitedly.

"Interesting" Harry commented from the stage with a devilish grin and twinkling eyes.

"However…

"Harry don't?"Hermione shrieked in sudden realization.

"Congrats Ron!" Harry cheered and the lights went dim.

"C-Congrats Ron?" Ron stammered in the dark.

"Ron I was going to tell…?"Hermione tried to explain before Molly's disembodied voice excitedly cut her off.

"Ron?... Hermione?.. You're going to have a…? Oh, Arthur… this wonderful!" Molly barely managed to get out before the audience erupted in cheers around them.

The lights came back up to find Harry on stage wearing a white evening jacket with black slacks, drink in hand and crooning a romantic song in a nightclub setting.

Ron was being prodded awake by his brother Bill, having fainted dead away from the shock of Harry's announcement.

Molly was crying tears of joy alternating between gushing to Hermione and excitedly kissing her beaming husband's cheek.

Ginny was giggling next to a red faced Hermione who was shooting 'death glares ' Harry's way, which only served to make his eyes twinkle more vividly as he continued crooning away.

The lights dimmed after he finished his song and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The lights came on to a family scene. The setting was reminiscent of the Burrow's living room. Harry wore a cardigan and was smoking a pipe with a young boy on his lap, whilst a, (red haired), woman with an apron was preparing an evening meal in the adjoining kitchen, humming whilst she worked.

The little boy on Harry's lap asked… "Daddy, what kind of man will I be when I grow up?"

Harry withdrew his pipe from his lips and pondered the boy's question for a moment.

He answered in a song. Nodding knowingly toward the boy's mother; lovingly preparing their meal.. ..

"_**Any man who loves his mother… Is man enough for me….**_

_**Sharing her hours, sending her flowers…**_

_**Though it's no anni-ver-sarrry.**_

_**Many men love fame and fortune…**_

_**Its gold they long too seeee….**_

_**But it's the man who loves his mother, as much as she wants to beee…**_

_**Is man enough forrr…. meeee….., **_

As the song continued, nary a mother in the audience had a dry eye as Harry finished his tribute to the mothers in his own life.

Many other scenes and skits filled the evening as Harry entertained all age groups throughout the event. The last song of the night was perhaps the most special and surprising of all.

* * *

**11:30 pm, Oct. 31**

The lights came on to an empty stage except for Harry. He appeared exactly as he did at eleven years old. He was short and skinny with his trademark; black, broken rimmed, round glasses. He wore oversized clothes and tattered trainers. Jet black hair sticking up in all directions as it once did.

He half carried; half dragged a string guitar,(that was too heavy for him), up to the front of the stage and perched himself on the edge with his feet dangling over the side.

Harry pushed up his spell 'o taped glasses and cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"H-Hermione?" he asked uncertainly in a small voice.

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping in stunned disbelief. He didn't just appear young, but acted as if he really was eleven years old again?

"Whoa.." he exclaimed wide eyed, "you got big!"

Hermione started to tear up.

"Don't cry, 'Mione,…I'll be your friend…Ron too, even though he's a git sometimes." young Harry promised.

"B-Best friends…" Hermione agreed, scrubbing at her cheeks.

Young Harry turned his attention to Hermione's left and blushingly stammered, "Er,..Hiya, Ginny."

Ginny blushed prettily. "Hi…Harry" she returned, with a slight wave.

"I…um,.. h-have a s-song for you." Harry announced nervously, turning his eyes down and looking up bashfully under his fringe.

"For me?" Ginny squeaked, pointing to herself.

"Uh-huh" Harry acknowledged and began to softly strum the guitar that was too big for his child sized body.

Harry sang an innocently sweet love song. His voice surreptitiously blending with his magic as it spread out over the crowd. It calmed and soothed, dulling the senses until every last person in the audience was sleeping blissfully unaware by the time his somewhat squeaky, younger voice cracked out the last note.

From out of the dark audience around him they came….One hundred and twenty _former_ Unspeakables.

They wore a different uniform now; midnight blue with a gold enflamed phoenix emblazoned over their left breast and their rank and name over their right.

A graying, powerfully built man stepped forward with a commander's bars on his lapel.

"Nice uniform." Harry complimented, taking his friend's hand.

"It fits better than the last one,… in every way that counts." William Hoag agreed.

"Anyone change their mind?' Harry asked.

Bill shook his head. "We're in it for the duration, Harry."

"Thanks"

Bill shook his head."No,… thank you, Harry." he disagreed. "We've been waiting for the chance to make a difference all our lives."

Harry nodded. "Alright, then. Does everyone have a port key for themselves and their family?"

"And a spare one, just in case." Bill acknowledged.

"The elves?"

"The goblins are seeing to them as we speak. Raynock says they'll all be accounted for by five a.m.,.. six at the latest." Harry nodded.

"Watch over them." Harry reminded waving his hand across the slumbering audience for emphasis.

"As soon as the first person stirs, we'll be on our way." Commander Hoag promised.

The commander issued a hand signal and the rest of his troops fanned out providing temporary security for the sleeping audience.

Harry stared longingly over his surrogate family sleeping nearby, his eyes coming to rest on Ginny.

"It's almost midnight, Harry." Bill reminded him from over his shoulder.

Harry nodded, sniffling softly.

Bill Hoag lay a supporting hand on Harry's shoulder, reassuring that, "It won't be forever, Harry."

Harry nodded dolefully.

"See ya soon, Bill."

"First thing in the morning, Harry." Bill promised.

Harry was just about to flame travel away when Bill called: "Oh,.. and Harry?,… that was one helluva show!"

Harry nodded his thanks and disappeared in a burst of smoke and flame.

It was just after midnight when the first person began to stir. Bill Hoag lit his wand and shot a starburst into the air. The former Unspeakables activated their port keys and were gone from Britain's shores.

The giant magictron monitors blazed with a personal thank you provided by Harry Potter, Knight way, The Chudley Canons and lastly, an advertising reminder for the special sale taking place at: Wicked Witches Wares, 1221 Diagon Alley.

A quick check of their watch and hundreds of excitedly squealing witches exited the stadium pushing their family and significant others ahead of them, in their zeal to be up early for the special sale taking place.

Most were stunned having thought they'd drifted off for a bit and never bothered to dwell on it.

Some noticed the difference right off.

"What happened?" Ron asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not sure? His brother Bill replied from next to him. "The last thing I remember is listening to Harry and starting to get drowsy."

"Me too"

"Same here"

"Uh-oh" Jane Granger smirked next to Molly. "I've a feeling we've, and by that I mean this entire gathering, just been pranked."Jane finished with a sense of pride and wonder at Harry's antics.

"You don't mean he put the entire stadium to sleep just by singing?" Ginny asked gapping in surprise.

"He did" Hermione agreed, shaking her head worriedly. "The question isn't just how, but why?"

Mr. Weasley's face paled but otherwise he remained silent as he checked his watch.

The time read 12:20 a.m. and Harry's hand pointed to traveling.

_He's gone… _Arthur realized with no little apprehension. He cast his gaze toward his youngest child already grieving the hasty decision that would ultimately lead to breaking two hearts, perhaps beyond repair.

_You're a fool Arthur Weasley_. He chastised himself, vowing to make amends, but not knowing how at this point.

"I suggest we all go home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we'll try to get in touch with Harry to see what's what?" Arthur suggested a little too positively, but the others nodded in acceptance and made to leave.

* * *

At 7:59 a.m. the doors in front of, (formerly Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes), 'Wicked Witches Wares' was besieged by some hundreds of witches of varying ages, awaiting the stores grand opening.

The front curtains opened up to reveal:

On the left store front, "Fredwina" Weasley, a voluptuously well proportioned freckled red head was swaying her hips provocatively. She was dressed as a belly dancer, complete with ruby stud adorning her navel. The veil covering her mouth had a _silencing charm_ on it to stifle her wails of outrage as the _compulsion charm _forced her to jiggle shamelessly before her delighted public. A neon sign flashed boldly behind stating: '_Charmed wares to thrill and entice the wizard in your life, or,… secure the affections of the one you really want!'_

The window on the right displayed a rather perky, Georgia Weasley.

She was dressed in a tight fitting 'cheer leader' outfit, complete with Gryffindor colored pom-poms, a dark red to match her cheeks.

Neon lights flashed a cheer above her head as she danced and posed:

'RAH-RAH-RAH ….HE-HE-HE….Weasley Has Your- FAN-TA-SY!'

A signed lit up above the doorway promising:

'The Only Limit To Your Enjoyment Is Your Imagination!'

The doors to the shop opened to a hoard of shoppers that cleaned out the shelves in minutes, happily waited upon by several familiar looking elves; the head of which wore mismatched socks.

All manner of provocative outfits, charms, love potions, amorous enchantments poured out of the store till naught was left but the humiliated former proprietors that continued to dance unashamedly within the confines of the store's display windows.

At noon, the store locked itself up tight and the enchantments placed upon the twins dissolved, releasing them from their torment. Being the savvy business men they were, they immediately checked the register.

All humility aside; gold is gold.

They found an empty till, except for a polite note thanking them for their generous contribution to the "E.L.F" reform, which stands for: Equality-Liberality and Freedom.

Pale faced, haggard and beaten; they did the only honorable thing they could think of: They ran home and cried to momma!


	12. Chapter 12: The first salvo

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twelve: The first salvo of a prank war**

Late the next morning a series of letters appeared to close friends and family. The first was discovered by…..

Hermione picked up the note on her kitchen table, recognizing the writing on the front. With trembling fingers she scanned the note, barely half way thru she bolted for her bedroom to get Ron.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" she nearly screeched.

Ron sat bolt upright stammering, "Whazzit?"

"Ron he's gone. I told you he was up to something and now he's gone!" Hermione wailed near hysterical with worry.

"H-Harry?" Ron asked, still have asleep.

"O-Of course, Harry." Hermione snapped losing what little patience she had left.

"S-Sorry." he apologized.

Hermione's eyes softened at that, realizing she had been far harsher than she should have, _Damned hormones!_

"No,... I'm sorry. Listen, you need to hear this. Hermione held the note up and began reading:

_Dearest Hermione and Ron:_

_I've tried to say goodbye to you so many times over the past few months, but each time my overstated Gryffindor courage has failed me. To be truthful, I think it better this way as either or both of your would've tried to stop me from my chosen course and I don't want to be stopped._

_I… I don't want to have to say good bye, but I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back, if ever._

_Never in my young life, practically living in a cramped cupboard 'under the stairs,' did I ever dare to dream that I would have someone to love and care over as you have also done in return for me._

_I thought I had found __**my place**__, but now I'm not so sure._

_Of doubts I have many, but this feels like the right thing to do. I want to see if I can make a difference and to that I've pledged myself, my fortune and perhaps, my life. _

_I'll be out of touch for quite some time, but hopefully not too long._

_Please don't try to find me,… I don't want to be found._

_And please, Hermione, don't worry over me as… I'm not alone._

_Take care of each other and remember,… anywhere you go my love goes to._

_Now and always, Harry_

_P.S. I suggest you get over to see the new team president first thing Monday morning, Ron. There have been some changes… he-he-he._

"He's gone, then?" Ron nearly whispered, still stunned by the unexpected turn. In retrospect, he knew Harry was up to something, but this?

"We have to find him." Hermione remarked as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You read what he said, 'Mione, he doesn't **want **to be found."

"No, he's just confused." Hermione was talking to herself, more than Ron, as she began getting dressed in a rush. "He just needs a good talking to. 'See if he can make a difference?' What more does he possibly think that he can do? 'Doesn't know his place',..what rot. His place is here. He's going to be our baby's Godfather. We're going to be a family…."

Ron grabbed his wife's arm, stopping her as she was about to pull on her overcoat. "He's gone, 'Mione." he reiterated firmly but gently

Hermione's eyes went out of focus for a second in disbelief. "No,..No he can't be. The elves,… or maybe McGonagal will know…?

"He's gone, luv." Ron said more firmly grasping her arms, trying to get through to her.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes tearing up.

Ron nodded."It'll be alright" We always suspecvted this time might come, luv." Ron began to sniffle as well."We didn't want to believe it, let alone accept it, but we knew."

Hermione was crying openly now."I w-want him here!" she nearly begged.

Ron quirked a half smile pulling his wife into a gentle hug."So do I", he whispered into her ear. "But I don't think we can be that selfish. The world needs Harry too."

Hermione began to sob.

Ron rubbed her back and cooed softly to her, trying to ease her fears. "It won't be forever. He'll be back, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head against his. "No,…he,.. he said …?"

"He'll be back, Luv."Ron said with more conviction this time.

"He'll want to see his niece or nephew and…. He's not done with Ginny, unless I miss my guess?

Hermione pulled out of his grasp and searched her husband's eyes. "But your dad refused him. He won't…?"

Ron half grinned. "Harry will find a way. He always has and he always will. Besides, I think Ginny's not quite ready for him yet, and he knows it too. Ginny will figure it out. Remember what I said about passionate Weasley women?"

Hermione kissed him wantonly at that, reassuringly gratified and well…

Ron pulled back for air. "You do remember." he chuckled.

* * *

Jane Granger proceeded to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee just as she did every morning, only this one found a note waiting for her and Richard.

She recognized the hand writing and quickly unfolded the missive, expecting an explanation of what ever prank she and many other thousands had fallen into last night.

Later, she would wish that was all it was.

_Dearest Jane and Richard: _

_Of all the correspondence I've wrote this past week, this is one of the most difficult._

_I'm leaving and have left by the time you read this. I don't know when I'll be back, if ever._

_I've struck out with a few well chosen associates to see if we can make a difference in the world. I hope we can._

_I've wanted to say something about my leaving, more than you can know, but with so many plans underway, secrecy was off the priority._

_You'll see what I mean by this quite soon, I'm sure._

_The port-keys I've given you will not transport you to me, so please don't explore that option. They will, however, take you to a place of safety if you should have need. One of my associates will then see to your immediate care, if I'm not available, which is likely. Please only use them in an emergency._

Jane was about to call out to one of the elves in desperation, but halted at scanning the next line.

_I'm sorry, but the elves are no longer available for your personal use. You can, however, enlist the service of a house elf via Gingotts. Again,… this will become clear soon._

_I,… I only have one memory of my mother, and unfortunately it's one I'd rather not have. I've oft imagined what she and my father were really like and every time my thoughts turn to the two of you_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish they were just like you. _

_With all my love; your surrogate son, Harry_

Jane Granger scrubbed furiously at her eyes as she finished the note, sniffling softly.

It was perhaps the cruelest prank he could have ever played.

She was about to call for Richard to deliver the bad news when the tapping of an owl at the window distracted her.

She opened the window and absently place a knut in the owls leg pouch and robotically relieved it of its burden **The Daily Prophet**.

She opened the paper to scan the headline as she went to retrieve her husband, stopping abruptly with a gasp as she stared wide eyed at the front page.

* * *

Molly Weasly was at her wit's end this morning, she would have compared herself to the little dyke boy if she had known the muggle fairy tale.

Arthur had been called into the office, at the crack of dawn, for an emergency of some sort. In retrospect she was quite sure that she knew the cause.

Then there was the note from Harry that appeared on her kitchen table, as disconcerting as that was; it was nothing compared to the front page of the _Prophet_! She'd just started to read the paper when a shriek of dismay came from Ginny's room shortly after.

Molly found her daughter sobbing, near hysterically, with an already tear dampened note clutched to her chest.

Harry had sent Ginny a 'Good bye' note that had broken her only daughter's heart. Not because it was that sad, but because it was so full of hope.

_Ginny…._

_I'm going to tell you a story, but it's one that one day you're going to have to tell me how it ends…._

_There once was a little boy who was orphaned and grew up with relatives that didn't love, nor want him._

_He used to pray that it was all a misunderstanding and that one day his parent would return and that his loneliness would end. That somehow, somewhere he would find family and friends that would love him as he so wanted to be loved._

_Those prayers were answered and he did find friends who loved him and became his family._

_He found a new life; one filled with magic, mystery and yes,... danger._

_A bad man, (a dark wizard), came back into the picture and he hunted the little boy, trying to kill him before the little boy could grow up and fulfill a prophesy that predicted the little boy could defeat the bad wizard._

_The little boy grew up studying magic and leaning to be a wizard and many times he thwarted the bad wizard with a great deal of help from his friends,… his family._

_Along the way he discovered the beauty and wonders of the world around him. He also discovered love, (the forever after kind), though he really didn't know what it was at the time._

_He wanted,… he wanted to…. Well, he wanted a lot of things, but the bad wizard discovered his secret and took his love away._

_The little boy got lucky and was able to rescue her, but was never able to return the love to her that she had once given him, however much he may have wanted to and perhaps still does._

_She was made to forget him, but he was never able to completely forget her, however much he may have wanted to do that, as well._

_They grew up and grew apart, each finding solace in the arms of someone else, however temporary or bittersweet._

_Fate brought them back together again, if only in a dream. If it was a dream, then it was the best one of his young life._

_Wishes and dreams are funny things though. They never seem to work out quite like you hope they will or are what you expect when they do._

_I hope this one does and I'm working hard in the hopes of making my dream a reality. To do that, I have to make the world a safer place._

_It's up to you to tell me when and if i have._

_We are going in two different direction currently. You have the beginnings of a brilliant quidditch carreer. Me,... well let's just say Ive got a few plans of my own. I expect you'll soon see what I mean before too long. _

_I don't expect anything from you and without you're parents blessings the point is mute anyway. I've come to accept their wisdom in I was being selfish in putting my needs and desires ahead of thee world's. _

_For now,... I'll have to be content with just the **one** dream, however much I might want or wish for more._

_I don't know how you or anyone else feels about those sorts of things. My empathy doesn't seem to want to work that way anymore. It only seems to pick up on dark, negative things that I'd rather not be privy to, but have come to accept as the creator's will._

_I won't be around, but, I expect that you'll see me again one day; if only to tell me to grow up and to quit living in a dream world._

_Even if I only ever have the **one** dream, it was the best!_

_Love, Harry_

"W-Whyyy?" Ginny wailed at her mother as she dropped her hand down, having finished reading the letter her hysterical daughter had shoved in her hand the moment she entered the crying girl's room.

"Why now,…and like this? He must have told someone? Hermione? If she knew and didn't tell me I'll hex her to next week! I have to find him, mum. I have to!"

Molly nodded. "We'll talk to your father when he gets home. He should be able to do something." Molly suggested with more conviction than she felt. Another part of her already suspected she knew the basis for the emergency that her husband was called in for. Another part still, knew the world was a very big place and if Harry was able to hide under their very noses for over a year…?

Several long comforting hours and two _calming draughts_ later, Ginny sniffled off to sleep, Harry's letter still clutched protectively to her chest.

* * *

A heartsick and worried mother left her daughter's room having only temporarily averted a crisis, only to walk into the fallout of another.

The twins tumbled out of the floo crying and bemoaning their lot. One minute they were threatening undying vengeance on Harry Potter. The next they were regretfully envious of the prank and duplicity he had played at their expense.

Before their mother could even think to ask the cause, a haggard Percy came out of the floo.

Pale faced and shaking, he immediately went into his father's makeshift office and returned with a nearly full tumbler of Ogden's finest. By the look on his face it could have been turpentine and he still would have relished the taste as long as it gave the desired effect.

The twins immediately went silent and watched in complete consternation as there stolid older brother downed the entire tumbler in a single go.

Steam hissed from his ears as he sighed appreciatively.

He gathered himself and made a half hearted attempt to straighten his robe before smirking at the obviously distressed twins and asked bitingly…

"How was the sale?"

Fred narrowed his eyes."How's the sale he asks?"

"How indeed, my brother." George replied in contempt, looking his older brother up and down with a critical eye, taking in his ministry attire and asking in return,

"Trouble at work?"

Percy nodded, contemplating his empty glass he asked, "Like one?"

"There's not enough booze in the house." Fred warned.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Percy suggested

"Best idea I've heard this week, Perce." George quipped, reaching for the floo pot.

Moments later, a stunned Molly Weasley watched silently as the last of the three spun out of sight up the floo, presumably to go and get drunk!

_The twins drinking with Percy? Hell has indeed frozen over!_

* * *

Molly barely had time to return to the forgotten newspaper and the headline that had caught her eye when next came Bill and Fleur, followed by Ron and Hermione along with the Grangers. Things had mended to a degree between the Granger parents and Weasleys', however they were yet to enjoy the sort of casual intimacy they once had between them, as only close friends do.

A harried Charlie arrived next

Finally, at half five, a world weary Arthur Weasley returned home to find pandemonium. He'd like to think himself surprised, but it was just another salvo in the 'Harry war' he'd been losing all morning. We're he present, Arthur would sue for unconditional surrender and consider himself lucky to do so.

No,… he was sure he'd yet to fully reap what Harry had sown.

He passed a shrieking Fleur, dodged around an arm flailing Charlie, nodded appreciatively toward Harry's stalwart defender-Ron, and finally made the safety of his den. It was a small luxury that he'd come to relish in his otherwise hectic life that he wouldn't trade for all the gold in Gringotts. Molly and his children had surprised him with the gift of the expanded room when he was named interim Minister.

It was the only privacy he'd ever known in the history of his home. Arthur made for his beverage shelf and poured himself a large draught of Ogden's finest, noting the bottle had diminished considerably since last he'd made use of it,… and not caring in the least.

He went back out into the carnival that was his home's living area and blew a shrill whistle to gain everyone's attention.

Startled, the noise in the room died off and all surprised eyes noticed him for the first time.

Arthur raised his glass to the room. "To Harry Potter!" that stated, he downed his drink in a single go.

"Arthur…?" Molly began to ask but quieted as he made a shushing motion with both hands and went to the floo and called "Hogwarts- Headmistress McGonagal's office."

McGonagal's face swam into view.

"Arthur" she acknowledged without a hint of surprise. "Shall I bring Albus along then?"

Arthur nodded vacantly and stepped back from the floo.

Moments later, McGonagal stepped into the room. She pulled a miniature object from her robe's pocket and cancelled the shrinking charm.

Albus Dumbledore's portrait returned to full size. "Pleasant day to you all." The headmaster greeted all present jovially, his painting eyes twinkling in a rather pale semblance of how they had in life.

McGonagal propped Dumbledore's painting against a central wall where he could best view the gathered family.

"I take young Harry has made his move?" Dumbledore asked with no little surprise, his painted eyes twinkling madly.

"What'd he do?" Molly asked once they'd calmed enough to get a word in edgewise.

Arthur sighed heavily, but with a tinge of pride despite all the hardship he'd faced this morning. "I think it safer to ask, 'What didn't he do'?"

McGonagal snorted at that.

"You knew?" Hermione spat accusingly. "You knew he was planning to leave?"

McGonagal smiled demurely, conjured a rather plush leather chair and seated herself comfortably next to Albus' picture.

"Certainly I knew." she acknowledged. "Don't look so surprised."she chastised the gapping room. "You've no one to blame but yourselves, especially you Arthur Weasley. Of you I am the most ashamed. One of my own Gryffindors yet."

Arhtur paled slightly, but nodded his agreement. "I wanted to make amends, but he wouldn't give me the chance." He defended meekly.

"And why should he?" McGonagal growled. It was not often that Gryffindors were the subject of McGonagal's wrath, but when she was in a temper she was a formidable witch that even Dumbledore himself was known to avoid if at all possible on such occassions.

"Y-You know then? He actually told you?" Arthur asked in surprise.

McGonagal smirked. "Not Harry, he knows how to keep a confidence. I had my own suspicions, and you've just verified them." She turned her attention to the painting at her right."Do all Minister's lose their common sense and objectivity?"

"Sadly, it seems. I've often pondered that the job was cursed. Fudge should have just abdicated the job to Voldemort. He would've hanged himself in a year, two at most." Dumbledore suggested wistfully.

"Dad?"Ron worriedly prompted his dejected appearing father.

"I,…I asked him to leave Britain and never return."Arthur confessed remorsefully.

Gasps of surprise and disgust filled the room, except…

"HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione railed as Ron held her back from attacking her father in-law.

"Let go of me, Ron!"she demanded. "How could you, knowing how he feels about you,..how could you?" Hermione collapsed sobbing into Ron's arm. He rubbing her back and cooing softly into her hair, all the while glaring daggers at his father.

"I regretted it the moment I asked." Arthur Weasley stated with honest conviction. "They were harsh words said in the heat of the moment. I_ w_anted to take them back, I tried, but he wouldn't see me. He wouldn't take my calls, or answer any owls-nothing? I'd desperately hoped to get a word after the show last night, but now… this. I'd hoped his doing the show was his way of saying there were no hard feeling, but it was a **goodbye** that I didn't realize until too late. I've no one to blame but myself."

Arthur pleaded with the room emphatically. "Please, I didn't want this. For months I've been trying to make amends. I even tried to force thru the Elf Freedom Act as a show of my good faith. I wanted to do it, not just because it's the right thing to do, which it is, but also because I wanted to do something for Harry,… but in the end I failed and I lost the trust and respect of someone I greatly admire and love."

Arthur turned to his wife. "I'm sorry, Molly."

Molly grasped her grieving husband's hand. "You haven't failed dear. Harry knew, just listen"

Molly took Harry's letter from her apron and unfolded it. She read its contents to her family:

_Dearest Friends and Family…._

_It is with a heavy, but grateful heart that I write you now. Heavy; because at the time you read this I have left British shores, may haps- permanently so. Grateful; because I know that I take your love and best wishes with me and leave you the same._

_Although this course of action was not originally of my own inspiration, I undertake this new adventure whole heartedly and ask you all to accept this decision as if it were my own. Do not blame yourselves, __**any of you**__. Many of you may not agree with what I now do, but I assure you that I do this for the 'greater good', as Dumbledore was so fond of reminding us. I see the wisdom of those words now, more than ever._

_The time has come for me to leave and seek my fortune elsewhere. I go to see if I can truly make a difference in the world, or at least the magical part of it._

_I do not leave a forwarding address for security reasons, and besides; I am out of owl, apparition, floo or even port-key range, from the British Isles._

_I'm sorry, but for __**personal**__ and security issues; I will be out of communication with you for some time. _

_Do not worry over me as I have taken some good friends and trusted colleagues along with me._

_All my love and best wishes, Harry_

_P.S.- Arthur, I've left a little something by way of a parting gift, just to show you that there are NO hard feeling, so don't fret over any preconceived notions that this move on my part is a result of our former misunderstanding. I'm merely doing what I think is the right thing to do and I owe it to you for giving me the push I needed to strike out on my own. Gratefully, Harry_

Arthur chuckled at the irony. "Some good friends and trusted colleagues" he quoted.

"Dad?" Bill asked what he was referring to.

Arthur cleared his throat to gather the room's attention and read a letter he extracted from his breast pocket.

"_I no longer feel the pride I once felt in donning the uniform of an Unspeakable. We research and train endlessly, but to what point? We are never allowed to share the results of our research for the betterment of our fellow man. Our training is never utilized in the rescue and, or defense of our own people._

_During Voldemort's reign of terror we were held in check. Supposedly we were our nation's last line of defense. We should have been the first and foremost to engage the fiend and end his reign of terror, but no… we watched impotently as a young man, (no more than a boy really), did what we could not. That same young man provided us a means, at his own expense, and led us in battle this New Year's past. That battle we would have surely lost and perished to a man if it had not been for the efforts of one our own Ministry dishonored and betrayed. _

_Did we honor him when we were miraculously afforded the opportunity to do so? We placed our country's highest honor, The Order of Merlin, on a generic plaque adorning our hallway, when it belongs around the neck of he who so unselfishly earned it._

_Once I was proud and had a purpose, but now I am ashamed and despairing. I am ashamed of my country, my corps and myself for allowing the complacency that has become our lot._

_I've been afforded a new position that gives me hope for a brighter future for the magical world. I go to regain my honor whilst I still can._

_I go where I belong._

_I go home."_

_Former Commander Unspeakable Corps, William T. Hoag"_

Arthur closed the letter and returned it to his robe.

"The Hall of the Unspeakable's lies empty. Harry has shown them the way and I wish them Godspeed."he said wistfully and meaning it.

"All of the U-Unspeakables', then?"Hermione gasped in disbelief.

Arthur nodded. "Every last one. My desk was literally covered with their resignations. They've left to a man and follow Harry's banner now. On a hunch; I contacted the Chinese Ministry and was unsurprised to learn that their Night Shade corps also followed suit, only it did so with their Ministry's knowledge and blessings."

"I have two more bombshells to drop, courtesy of our errant knight. A rather ingenious bit of pranking he's…"

Arthur's words trailed off as the floo flared to life and his twin, inebriated son's stumbled out shouldering, a rather worse for wear, older brother between them.

"Make a hole you lot." Fred demanded as he flung a passed out percy onto the couch, eliciting a an indignant huff from his French sister in-law.

"Sprinter that one." George acknowledged, plopping himself down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Came out of the gate like a champion, but no staying power." Fred finished his twin's thought.

"Not l-like us, eh G-Gred?"George hiccupped proudly.

"Thoroughbreds we are."Fred agreed, thumping his chest winningly.

"Intoxicated delinquents more like." Hermione scoffed.

"One man sees a rose…"Fred began.

"Another a-thorn-urppp!"George finished, belching loudly after.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

"So that's what's become of my missing aide." Arthur chuckled.

"What have you done to my Percy?"Molly spat accusingly at her besotted twin sons.

"Done to him?" Fred asked in surprise.

"He nearly had us beat after the first two bottles of fire whiskey."George related.

"If we hadn't switched to Arcane Ale, we'd be goners for sure."Fred agreed.

"Messed u-up his game p-plan that did. Can't mix his beverages, poor sod."George lamented.

"Otherwise he's got the makings of a fine bloke."

"Here-Here!"George cheerily agreed.

"Picked up the tab and a pretty brunette to boot!" Fred chortled enviously.

"True Weasley." George acknowledged.

"Mind, we'd had our doubts up till now?" Fred eyed his mother skeptically.

Molly huffed embarrassedly, a faint blush coloring her cheek as she levitated her unconscious son from the room, squawking over her shoulder as she left.

"Just for that, you'll get no _hangover tonic_ from me!"

"Cruel she is." Fred gripped.

"She's not a patch on that blighter, Potter. George sobered slightly from his place on the floor.

"That reminds me, the sale?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Sale?" George acted surprised.

"Setup, more like." his twin clarified.

Fleur snickered. "I heard it was , ow you say it,…complete suc-zess!"

Fred rolled his eyes and added drolly, "Sold out lock, stock and barrel."

"Sounds good."Charlie joined the conversation, missing his brother's sarcasm."Another success for WWW."

"Another success for our, up till now, **silent** partner!" George amended rising unsteadily from the floor.

Fred tore a bit of parchment from his trouser's pocket and opened it to read a note Harry had posted them:

_"Gentlemen:_

_Enchanting Chudley's training broomsticks with an engorgement charm,"_

At this, Fred paused to snicker derisively before continuing…

"…_was a low blow, even for you!"_

"Engorgement charm?"Hermione interrupted, rounding skeptically on her husband. "You said that you really liked what I was… mmphff!"

"Not now, Hermione!" Ron gasped in alarm, clamping a hand over his wife's mouth.

"You're right,… always the quite ones." Fred quoted sagely, handing his brother a galleon.

George pocketed the coin with an appreciative wink toward his sister in-law, who's eyebrows went up in alarm as her cheeks colored.

George smirked and plucked the note from his brother's grasp and continued reading the note:

"_Apparently you've yet to learn who's a true heir to a marauder and who's just a pretender to the crown?"_

"Smacks of jealousy that does."Fred waved his hand dismissively toward the note in his brother's grasp.

"Envy is a **green eyed** monster, and its name is Potter." George agreed.

George finished reading the note they received from Harry.

"Let's see,.. where was I…? Ah yes,…_pretender to the crown. If today's 'Sale" wasn't proof enough regarding the identity of the 'True Marauder', then this bit of news should seal the deal?"_

"What'd he do?" Hermione asked, interrupting again.

George looked up from the letter in his hand,… "Oh, nothing much…"

"He just _port-keyed_ us to the front display windows of our own store…"Fred added.

"Where we were forced to watch in petrified horror.."George continued to relay.

"Whilst those little fiends he employs…"Fred scathed.

"Redecorated our store like a brothel's rummage sale." George clarified in lament.

"Then proceeded to play 'dress up doll' with a pair of unwitting m-mannequins…"Fred choked out, his cheeks flaming.

"Push up bras,… make-up,… wigs…" George gasped in utter dread.

"They even shaved our…" Fred began to detail their shame when…

"Don't say it!" His twin cuffed him across the back of the head.

Too late,… the room was in tears of mirth over the mental picture.

The twins never even registered the humor everyone was enjoying at their expense.

Fred continued hollowly with vacant eyes as if he was relaying some half remembered traumatic event.

"The store opened and droves of witches descended upon us buying whips and riding crops…"

"Rubber corsets, furry hand cuffs and ... and…" his brother shivered in revulsion next to him.

"And all the while the outfits, those mad devils put us into, were bewitched to make us do things…" his brother cut back in.

"Bad things."George reiterated vaguely.

"Very **bad** things." Fred swallowed in horror.

"What sorts of things?" Charlie asked curiously fighting back a snort.

"Oh,…er,…well…"George stuttered flaming red.

"Somezing like this!"Fleur crowed brandishing the front page of the Sunday late edition of the Prophet.

There, for all the world to see; was a Belly dancing, Fredwina, undulating provocatively in the front window. His twin was dressed up in a skimpy cheerleading outfit that showed more than a little cheek each time he bounced up in the air delivering a new cheer.

"Disgusting!"Molly shrieked morbidly, her own cheeks flaming. The rest of her family, Arthur included, were laughing uproariously at the twin's expense.

Once the room began to settle, after some extended giggling, Fred added dejectedly. "That isn't even the worst of it!"

"Not by a long shot!"George added in a disgruntled tone.

"W-What more?"Bill asked nearly choking.

"Those little swine of his had set off a special charm, in our shop, courtesy of one 'Mental-Magical-Knight"!" Fred drawled venomously.

"Which had the profound effect of transfiguring all our stock…"George began to clarify.

"Including our warehouse…"Fred added.

"Into **his** warped version of '_Wicked Witches Wares!"_

"You mean he…?" Hermione gasped in awe despite herself.

"Decimated our entire line of merchandise."Fred clarified.

"Destroyed hours upon hours of research, development and marketing…."George added dejectedly.

"But with the money from the sale, you could replace your stock, maybe even consider doing a witches line, it does sound like it was a n absolute success, after all, not that I'd ever…?" Hermione left off embarrassedly.

"Shop there?"Fred assumed, with a roll of his eyes.

"No one else will either." George whined.

"He cleaned us out, but good." Fred groused, almost enviously.

"Just use the money from the sale to restock."Hermione suggested.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Use the money we made, she says?" George quipped.

"What's wrong with that idea, brother 'o mine?"Fred asked with a knowing drawl.

"Oh,… could it be this?" George suggested, rifling thru his trouser pocket and pulling a bit of parchment out.

George cleared his throat, gathering everyone puzzled attention.

"This is what we found in what should have been our "full to bursting" register. I quote:

"_In grateful acceptance of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes generous donation of six thousand three hundred and twenty six galleons, seven sickles and four knuts, we the members of the Elf Freedom Act committee accept your generous donation._

_Remit for tax exemption purposes."_

"So Harry…?"Ron began to ask before his brother cut him off.

"Made us a laughing stock." Fred offered disdainfully.

"While robbing us blind!" George finished off jealously.

Snickers and guffaws filled the room.

Fred and George staggered over to their father who's eyes were tearing as he tried and mostly failed not to laugh at his sons' expense.

"Might we tuck into your den…?"Fred began.

"For a wee nip of Ogden's finest?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" their mother stopped giggling long enough to scold them.

Fred rounded on his mother. "Madam,.. when we have either died of shame…"

"…or alcoholism?" Geroge finished his statement.

"Then it will have been enough." Fred vowed imperiously, his brother nodding agreement beside him.

Molly huffed at her twin sons in exasperation and was about to comment further when Arthur suggested…

"Be my guest, boys. I'll join you in a moment."Arhthur thumbed his son's in the direction of his private study, whilst Molly scoffed..

"Arthur!"

"Awe Molly,"Arthur griped, addressing not only his wife but the room at large. "For those of you not in the know; the official record for pranks now stands at: Potter three and Weasley zero! Fred and George were not the only recipients of Harry's parting: 'No Hard Feelings' salvo. They got it first, but I got it good!"

Jane Granger smile lecherously."Do tell?" she asked smugly.

Arthur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as he entered into relaying the events of the morning.

"I was sifting thru the mountain of resignation letters that littered my desk when I was alerted by screams of dismay from the hall outside. I grabbed my wand, thinking we were under attack, and with the Unspeakables gone, that is a very real possibility? Anyway, I entered the hallway to find absolute pandemonium. People were diving under desks and into cubicles. We were under attack alright."

Arthur paled at the memory as startled gasps filled the room around him.

"The smell, the smell was ungodly!" he lamented.

"Blood,..b-burning flesh?"Charlie asked in trepidation.

Arthur shook his head forlornly. "Dung Bombs!"

"Peeves, the poltergeist, has apparently taken up residency at the ministry per instruction of the Knight of the Magical Races, of which he is apparently a member in 'good standing' and declared an honorary "Marauder"." Arthur drew quotation marks in the air.

"Of all the dirty…" Fred complained disgusted thru the open door of his father's study.

"Low that is."George added.

Molly was averting her gaze from her troubled husband trying not to laugh in his face as she asked, "What did you do, Arthur?"

"What any sane man would do in my place? I ran for my private restroom to wash the stench off, only two find Harry's second surprise awaiting me?"Arthur smiled wanly, with an appreciative sigh.

"I must admit; Harry's a thorough bloke, likes to cover his bases, he does. Anyway, I made it into my bathroom and what do I find?... 'Moaning Myrtle' covered in soap suds, her ghostly pimpled leg displayed languidly over the rim of my tub whilst she purrs…"What kept you minister? HE-HE-HE…" she chuckled in that revoltingly suggestive simper of hers." Arthur shuddered at the image, and then withdrew to join his twin sons in drowning his sorrows."

The room broke out in hysterics.

* * *

After everyone finally calmed down and the giggles had mostly subsided, Hermione took note of the rather pensive appearance of her former Headmaster's visage from his portrait.

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked sensing the portraits trepidation.

Albus Dumbledore's visage tried to smile reassuringly, but didn't quite reach it. "I am sorry, Hermione. But,.. it is to me that Harry's wrath should be vented upon."

He paused as others took notice of his statement, and clarified. "Minerva had the means to contact Harry in Arthur's behalf. She could have bridged the gap between them, but I counseled otherwise."

"W-Why?" Hermione gasped in dread. Her eyes shifted between Minerva's resolute ones and Albus Dumbledore's knowing ones. "You could have prevented this? He could be here now? We could…?"

"You could destroy him?" McGonagal cut her off.

Hermione's eyes blazed at that, but before she could reply, McGonagal continued her train of thought.

"How much more needless drama do you all think he can endure? How many more times must I watch him make two strides forward only to be forced a step back by this family's thoughtless disregard?" she spat at the room.

Her eyes softened as she turned them on the Grangers. "I do not include you in this Jane and Richard. I think that without your love and support; he should have gone mad years ago. You two kept him grounded. Showed him kindness, compassion, affection; everything that parents should do, and you have. I applaud you both. You too,Ron."

Ron's desolate eyes snapped up at this, hopefully.

"You have remained steadfast and loyal. A true friend; comrade and brother. The twins likewise. True Gryffindors the lot"

"But he pranked them?" Hermione tried in denial.

McGonagal scoffed, waving her hand airily. "A bit of fun. I dare say they'll rebound and the 'prank war' will continue on the morrow."

"Here-Here!" Dumbledore's portrait cheered winningly.

Hermione gapped at the painting, who winked cheekily at her.

McGonagal berated. "The rest of you shame the House of Gryffindor!"

"Now see here?" Molly began to argue.

"You Molly are perhaps the worst of the lot?" McGonagal spat disgustedly, causing the domineering Weasley matriarch to cower like a school girl as McGonagal vented her wrath.

"You call him one of your own, but, ...'blood will out', won't it Molly? You always take Ginny's side over Harry's, even when she's blatantly wrong!" McGonagal hissed this in Ginny's direction, causing the, until know, quietly trying to evade notice, youngest Weasley to…

"Just how have I been wrong?" Ginny spat back defiantly.

McGonagal smiled predatorily. "When haven't you where Harry's concerned? He's been there, always on the periphery, but you've yet to show a semblance of your former self and take the chance to meet him half way. Ron and Hermione blocked your memory. They did not amputate your courage. The former's long since passed from being an issue, the latter is ongoing. He would move heaven and earth for you. Why, I can't possibly fathom?"

Ginny face caved at that and she left the room in tears.

McGonagal clucked her tongue knowingly when Molly flew to her distraught daughter's aid.

"Proof of the pudding."she lectured those still present.

"You brothers?" McGonagal turned her ire on the remaining Weasley siblings present. "I would that Percy was sober to hear what I have to say about you lot as a whole, but, what's left will have to do? How many are the times you refer to him as your brother in all but blood? You turn on him like rabid dogs when there's a hint of smoke, but never a fire. You, William, are a fine example of an oldest brother-not. You're petty jealousy is an insult to your wife as well as Harry. I can reassure you by telling you this: Harry would find the idea of an elicit tryst with one of his friend's significant other, wholly repugnant!"

McGonagal softened and turned her attention to Fleur." No offence to you, Fleur."

"Non taken.' Fleur returned with a haughty glare at her husband who sunk lower in his chair.

"You have been a good friend and a kindness to Harry, Fleur. I thank you for that."

"It az been my pleasure and distinct honor, Headmistress." Fleur returned proudly.

"Charles…" McGonagal rounded on Charlie next."How long must you play the protective older brother? Ginny's a big girl now and demands to be treated as such. Why not let her and with it assume all the responsibilities that come along with her choices? It's time she grew up and it's time you helped facilitate that. Threatening Harry on her behalf or to merely assuage your own loss of brotherly attention is a waste. You're one of the first to turn on him when the situation presents itself. Do you do it for her sake or your own? You're **playing with fire**, Charlie Weasley. Harry could chew you up and spit you out and the next time you run your mouth I hope he does just that. If not, I'll finish your education regarding dangerous beasts, myself personally!",

Charlie gulped apprehensively, understanding her completely. It was times like this he wished he longed for the good old days when a detention was all he suffered for being stupid.

McGonagal eyed Ron. "Tell that drunken sot upstairs that when he's sober enough and wizard enough to hear it; I've a bit of advice for "Perfect Prefect Percy"." She took a leaf out of the twin's page by calling Percy by his hated moniker, dubbed by his twin brothers.

"Arthur's reaped what he's sown, albeit he's played his part for the 'greater good', but not entirely so? He, like Molly, tends to overlook what is **right** over what is **easy** when family is involved. Again, 'blood will out'. He's a better man than that. I would that he'd come around sooner, but the die is cast."McGonagal half quoted prophetically, half lamented.

McGonagal turned her attention reluctantly toward the last person, yet to be addressed, but was interrupted by boisterous singing from Arthur and his twin sons, eschewing from out of his study.

"On that note," she chuckled. "… let us away, Albus." She moved to gather up Dumbledore's portrait.

"Wait! W-What about me?" Hermione asked hesitantly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

McGonagal's shoulders sagged.

She was saved by Dumbledore from having to broach the subject.

Dumbledore peered over the top of his eyeglasses at Hermione, scrutinizing her carefully.

"You, Mrs. Weasley, ne Granger are one of Hogwart's greatest academic triumphs." he praised.

Hermione brightened proudly at this, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"You are also, on a more personal note, one of our greatest disappointments."

Hermione's face fell.

"Harry has had no guide. No semblance of a functional family dynamic, let alone a supportive, even affectionate one, unlike the whole of you." Albus lectured the room, but his eyes held Hermione's.

"Yet he grew into a marvelous man. As powerfully magical as he is, he is that much more a decent human being, filled with kindness and good intent. I, myself, am to blame for much that he suffered during his developmental years. In my own defense, all I can offer is that what machinations I placed upon the boy I did blindly for his own protection and for that of the "greater good" that would be served upon his living to meet his destiny. Make no mistake; I take no share of the glory that came from his ultimate triumph. If anything I am guilty of child neglect, though had I known he would turn out as he did, I can't honestly say I do anything different, however much I might want to have done. What is your excuse, Hermione? You share the love of two very fine young men. One: in a deeply romantic and also a deep platonic sense. The other; in a wholly platonic, but also very deep friendship that is a magic all its own. Do you appreciate what you have and by that I mean relish and except it for whatever faults it may have in the sure knowledge that the good far outweighs the bad?"

"O-Of course I do." Hermione returned almost instantly, though some slight doubt was niggling at her conscious.

Dumbledore's portrait raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Indeed. **One** has your unwavering faith and continues at your side, but where is the **other**? Why are the inseparable three now a mere pair?"

"Well were adults now, of course. It's to be expected that we couldn't always continue as just the three of us. Ron and I are a couple now, after all." she tried to explain away, but her own self doubts grew with each word she uttered.

"I am, of course speaking metaphorically, but the question still has merit: Where is the third? Do you even know? Good friends should be able to get in touch with one another, but alas, Harry seeks his destiny now, and he does so without you. Married or no, it is a sadness to see this break. It is one that I would have never considered previously."

Hermione began to sniffle dejectedly, finding little comfort despite Ron's arm circling her shoulder.

Dumbledore continued to press his point.

"Too easily you lecture when you should advice. You are not always right, Hermione. Knowledge comes from books, not wisdom.

You mother instead of nurture. How many were the times you turned him from his chosen path, despite however right that path may be, solely doing so for your own sense of security and further intent to savor the status quo?

The worst of it is that you lose faith in your friend when he's given you no reason previously to do so. It is this last that is perhaps the most disappointing of all.

Of all of you, he wants nothing more than respect, consideration and acceptance. Is that not the very least that one could expect to receive from friends, let alone family?"

Murmurs of shamed agreement sounded about the room.

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied that his audience may yet learn and grow from their mistakes.

"It may interest you to know…?" McGonagal informed the room with a cunning smirk on her usually detached, stern face. "…that what has transpired today is, for all intents and purposes, but a pale semblance of what is to come. He's been pushed too far and when a man like Harry has been pushed too far?

"H-He fights b-back." Hermione stutteringly surmised.

"Indeed" Dumbledore's portrait chortled appreciatively.

"Most of you have been **playing with fire** and you're about to get burned." McGonagal warned in a knowing chuckle as she left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans in motion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters**.

**Chapter Thirteen: Plans in motion**

McGonagal's warning rang true. The following day Arthur Weasley was beset upon by literally hundreds of howlers; screaming for his resignation, 'head on a pike', 'boiled in oil',… and the like. The besieged minister barely made it to the relative safety of his office, beneath a shower of screaming confetti as many of the howlers exploded in zeal to be heard over the din.

His puzzlement over what could have triggered such a negative public outcry was readily answered upon perusing the official Gringotts document awaiting his pleasure. He'd barely read the opening paragraph before he dropped the document and sighed in resignation…

"Well played, Harry. Well played…"

The document read:

_**Be it known that of 12 a.m. on the day of November 2, of the year of our lord, 2000: that all hereditary contracts for indentured elf kind have been summarily purchased at the rate of 5,000 galleons per individual, 7,500 galleons per family by the Phoenix Foundation, in conjunction with legal services provided through Gringotts Incorporated.**_

_**The private purchase of said elves is viable via provision thirty seven of the treaty of 1302 between the Confederation of Wizards and Magical Sentient Races, ie..Goblin, Elf, Merman, Centaur, Satyr, ect…**_

_**A legal copy of the entire treaty is provided herein.**_

_**Not wishing to place undue hardship upon magical society, the Phoenix Foundation has generously agreed to provide for continued Elvin Domestic Services at the rate of one galleon per elf per day. Said word day shall not exceed a ten hour period with no more than a five hour period without incurring a work break of less than one half hour-paid time.**_

_**The work week period shall not exceed five consecutive days with a scheduled day off on the sixth. Said day off may be filled by another contractual posting to ensure continuation of services.**_

_**Contracted Elvin Service is obtainable through all Gringott's branches within the European theatre.**_

_**Be it further known that all contractual service is under the strict employment guidelines of the Phoenix Foundation's charter for Fair Labor Practice. Any breach of said 'safe work environment guidelines' as contractually set forth, is punishable in the extreme by fine and, or Azkaban incarceration, depending upon the severity of said infraction.**_

_**Be it further known that the Phoenix Foundation will not consider sale for purchase of any contracted employee without exclusion. **_

_**Domestic service is on rental basis only, pursuant to contractual agreement by all parties therein.**_

_**Be it further known that…**_

SPLOOSH!

The ink ran from the page contained in Arthur's hands. A soaking wet Arthur Weasley sighed dejectedly, "Well played Harry."

"Merry Moist Morning, Minister" Peeves sang out as he made to hurl another water balloon at the already dampened spirited, Minister.

* * *

"I shall come right to the point, Mr. Weasley. I have two orders of business requiring your immediate attention. The first is non-negotiable."

Ron sat cowering before the expansive dark maple desk of the new president for the Chudley Cannons, Fine Claw.

He could almost feel the noose tightening around his neck as the goblin leeringly pushed a toward him, purposely falling short, forcing Ron to have to struggle out of his 'strategically lower in height seat' to gather the document.

_It was_.

It was as he was dreading. His contractual forfeiture of all payment for the 2000-2001 season as the Chudley Keeper, per his agreed upon lost wager made with Harry.

Ron gulped despondently as he signed away a full years pay

The goblin greedily snatched up the document before the ink could set.

"Now on to the second; how much?" the goblin asked coolly.

"How much what?" Ron asked completely puzzled.

"Come now sir, don't play coy with me?" the goblin growled.

Ron shrugged helplessly, completely stymied.

Fine Claw sighed in exasperation."Very well, sir. He warned me you were a shrewd man. I shall match the average rate of the top three General Managers currently under contract within the European Quidditch League. That sum comes to exactly nineteen thousand one hundred and fifty-four galleons, three sickles and two knuts, but I insist upon a contract of not less than five years with the usual incentive bonuses, of course."

Ron tipped over backward out of his chair in a dead faint.

* * *

Jane Granger stared at the front page of the _Prophet_ with trembling hands. A smile tugged at the edge of her mouth as she read the declaration from Gringott's in the form of a full page ad advertising **Elvin Domestic Services**.

Round two started with a bang and Harry came out swinging and scored heavily. The count stood Potter-4, Weasley-0.

Harry was going right for magical society's soft underbelly by forcing the elite of the magical world to have to fend for themselves if they were going to eat today, or wear clean clothes, bu, she knew the real agenda was freeing the elves, the other, secondary goal, was merely 'sauce for the goose'!.

Harry did in one day what Hermione was unable to so much as make a scratch on after years of failed attempts to educate magical society on the inhumanity of slavery.

_What a surprise that all it took was money to affect a significant change_. Jane thought ironically.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jane Granger, while she was perusing the morning addition, the Weasley twins, having regrouped and re-gathered their shredded dignity long enough to go into their shop and begin the long and tedious process of manufacturing enough wares to restock their shelves.

"What gives?" Fred asked upon his key's failure to unlock their store's rear door.

George tried and several unlocking charms, all to no avail. "I've a bad feeling about this."

The two brothers shared a worried glance, before one nodded the other for toward the front of the shop.

The two went around front to find the front windows magically sealed, the locks changed and a sign on the front that read:

_**Closed for Redecorating**_

_**Join Us for the New Grand Opening of W-W-W on December First! **_

"What's all this then?" Fred remarked, staring suspiciously at the sign flashing on the front door.

Squeaky, maniacal giggling could be heard from within the shop at Fred venting his frustration.

"That sounds like… elves?"George ventured in alarm.

"Run for it!" his twin shouted over his shoulder as he bolted from the scene.

* * *

Hermione sat staring dejectedly at her magically powered laptop. Professor Dumbledore's tongue lashing still ringing in her head as she looked down at story she had been pouring herself into these past several months.

_Dumbledore had been right_, she realized after closely scrutinizing her story. She'd tried to be objective in her point of view, but the more she read into it, the more she realized that the story was just that; her point of view.

She knew what she had to do. It was time for a major re-write. That and to find something positive to do with her life. Writing could be her forte and it might not. The front page of the prophet was both a humbling and eye opening read this morning.

By all indications; Harry and company had effectively abolished elf slavery both legally , ethically,... and in a single day!

What had she done to help- nothing! She'd only managed to annoy a few people, beaten on a few doors, handing out annoying buttons and flyers and tried to force her point of view on others, just as she'd done with Harry, too often in past.

Dumbledore was right about one thing, well, if she was truthful with herself, most if not all things.

Why was she not at his side, helping instead of hindering Harry? He had come up with a brilliant idea that had bordered on insurrection and instead of listening to him, talking things out and ultimately helping him in any way possible- she'd squashed the idea before it could be initiated; all for love of family. She'd played on his sympathies and for what? The family was now divided anyway and he was gone.

_Where had he gone?_

She couldn't even begin to think where to look, or if she even should for that matter? His note had said he was beyond their reach and knowing Harry, he was. His note had also indicated that this was how he wanted things for now. In years, hell, in days past, she would have ignored his wishes and blindly pursued him till he saw reason- her reason.

She was a poor excuse for a sister and even more so for a friend. She loved him just as much as she loved Ron, but not in the same way. Despite that, had she been supportive? Trusting?...No. not when it really matter. Not when it counted.

She'd reexamined herself and her actions and what she had found had not been to her liking.

She'd used their friendship; used his deep seated feelings of friendship for her and the rest of the family against him.

Coerced and manipulated instead of reasoned with and supported.

That would change. It had to change if she was ever to repair their friendship to what it should be, not what she'd turned it into.

Harry was out in the world trying to make a difference. She should be trying to help him in any and every way possible. More so, she knew he was doing it partly for hers and the rest of his surrogate family's benefit.

She always considered herself a clever woman- it was time to start proving it.

* * *

**Poof!**

"Phew! What the..? Oh, for crying out loud! Harry? That purple skinned little freak is here." Draco called at the bathroom door, eyeing Ginny's familiar.

"Rowrrr" Lockheed growled his displeasure for the slight.

Draco tapped the hilt of his blade meaningfully. "Don't tempt me you oversized 'carrier pigeon'. There's not enough hide on you for a pair of boots, but gloves would be nice."

"Grrrr" with a feral growl the draconum pounced.

"What! Hey,…stop that ! Eww, no.. don't? **Ger-Off! **

"What in the world…? Harry came out of the loo and immediately broke into gales of laughter at the site of Draco Malfoy stumbling around his room shaking his leg as he tried to dislodge Ginny's familiar from vigorously humping his leg!

"Don't just stand there? Get Him Off!" Draco howled in alarm.

Still giggling, Harry snapped his fingers and the draconum teleported off Draco's leg and unto Harry's shoulder in a puple could of brimstone.

"Pheww!" Harry complained waving away the stench. "You could have walked, ya know?"

The draconum mad a dry hissing bark in response that sounded suspiciously like laughter at his discomfort.

He curled his pointed tail over and around Harry shoulder to display a note tied to the end.

"From Ginny?"

The draconum shot him an obvious look.

"Right, sorry." Harry apologized

"Quit making friends with it." Draco barked. "Just skewer the damned thing and let's eat already.

Lockheed hissed challengingly at Draco.

"That's enough you two."Harry spat in warning.

With uncertain hands Harry untied the note and opened it to read:

_**Harry, please come home. Love, Ginny.**_

He stared at the note in his hand for much longer than he realized when Draco interrupted him from his thoughts with…

"Well?"

The note was both less and more than he could have hoped for. His eyes were fixed on two words: _'Love, Ginny'_

Part of him wanted to return, as fool hardy as that would be. He'd made his oath and magic accepted it. If he returned to British shores whilst Arthur Weasley was still minister, he'd forfeit his magic.

Despite that, he neither wanted nor was ready to return and wouldn't be for some time.

He'd made his decision and it was the right one.

He wrote a hasty response on the same parchment, folded and tied it to Lockheed instructing as he did so:

"Return this and do not return. I won't accept any other missives from her. Don't try to bring her here either. It's too far for you to attempt and you'd just end up killing yourself and her along with you. Besides that, the wards wouldn't accept her either. If you cross me on this, I'll be forced to adjust the wards to deny you entry as well. Understood?"

Lockheed mewled mournfully in his obvious disappointed undersatnding.

Harry scratched under the tiny creature's leathern chin reassuringly. "It'll be alright, little one." he told it with more conviction than he felt. "Return to your mistress."

Lockheed gave a last mournful cry and left in a cloud of purple smoke and flame that Harry dispelled with a wave of his hand.

"That is one disturbed little creature. " Draco commented regarding Lockheed.

Harry shrugged, grinning churlishly. "Well, he's a draconum and you are named "Draco",... after all." Harry intimated with a snicker.

Draco sot him a disgusted look and changed the subject. "Was it that bad?"he referred to Ginny's note.

"On the contrary; she asked me to come home."

Draco nodded, suggesting half heartedly. "Maybe you should go home and.."

"I am home, Draco." Harry reassured him ending the conversation.

* * *

Ginny nearly ran across the room to snatch the note from Lockheed's tail, barely stopping to thank her familiar profusely in her zeal to see what Harry had written. She found that below he one lined note of: 'Please come home. Love, Ginny', whilst Harry had replied.

_**I am home. **_

_**Please don't send anymore messages with Lockheed as I won't accept them and will be forced to alter the wards to deny him entry.**_

_**Don't attempt to coerce him into teleporting you here, either. It's too far for him to safely bring you and it will only result in you injuring him and yourself. **_

_**What I'm doing is important to me and to a lot of other people who have put their faith in me. I will not abandon them for purely selfish reasons, however much I might want to.**_

_**Besides,…I told you in the note I left that it's up to you to tell me how the story ends and I don't think it's anywhere near finished yet?**_

_**Good Luck in any and every thing you do, Ginny.**_

_**Love, Harry**_

Ginny was about to crumple the note up until she read that last line, blinked and read it again.

_Love, Harry_

_Did he? Could he, especially after everything she and the rest of the family had put him thru?_

She resolved herself to find out. However long it might take to do, she'd do it. The question now was…How?

* * *

Sunday morning Ron and Hermione arrived just minutes before the ten o'clock mass at 's.

Sitting in the back pew, Hermione marveled that so many other family members had the same idea.

Scattered throughout the congregation were suspiciously familiar shades of red hair in varying lengths.

In addition were a pair of brunets one with hints of gray at his temples, the other with a young squealing child on her hip named Lily, after Harry's mum.

When the priest asked them all to kneel in silent prayer, Hermione kneeled in the sure knowledge that her extended family and she were of the same mind.

_Please, God,… please watch over and guide Harry._

* * *

**Nearly a month later…. **

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was a boisterous affair as always. Arthur was chuckling as he relayed to Remus the latest antics of Peeves and Moaning Myrtle, which after the initial shock had died down, it sounded as if he was quite enjoying the distraction.

Whether or not the rest of the Ministerial staff was of a like mind was another question.

"You two have been busy this week." Ron commented to his unusually quiet twin siblings, initiating conversation.

George shrugged."Been scouting a new store location in Hogsmeade."he returned.

"Expanding then?" Bill assumed from across the table.

"Hardly" Fred shot back sarcastically.

"What's all this then?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Need to set up shop someplace new." George vaguely explained.

"Then why are you redecorating the store in Diagon Alley and why advertise a "Grand opening"?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

The twins shared a wary look.

"We're not redecorating anything…." George started.

"It's all Harry doing." Fred picked up.

"He's got those little fiends of his running the show." George continued.

"Don't dare get within a hundred miles of the place…." Fred reasoned

"Lest one of the little blighters pranks us." George intimated with a nervous tic pulling at the corner of his left eye.

"Or worse!" Fred finished with a knowing shudder.

Snickers and chuckles around the table responded to that statement.

"Have Harry's elvish friends caused you two some difficulty?" Remus asked curiously from his place next to Arthur.

George dropped his fork nervously at that and Fred paled beside him.

"W-We'd rather not discuss it…" George began.

"If you don't mind?" Fred finished his brother's thought, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate.

More laughter eschewed.

"Maybe if you two just admitted he's beaten you, he'd let up and forget the whole th…" Hermione began to suggest when…

"Never!" George howled defiantly.

"That amateurish upstart?" Fred blurted aghast.

"Crude pretender to the **throne**!" George further sullied Harry's image.

**WHOOSH… **A glittering spectral Phoenix appeared in the center of the table and growled, actually **growled- **menacingly at the twins, who quailed in trepidation.

There was no doubt as to who was responsible and that he accepted the verbal gauntlet the twins had thrown down.

"What,… but how could he..? Harry! Harry, please talk to us?" Hermione called out desperately, hoping he would relent and engage them further.

Pensive moments passed and….nothing. The spectral phoenix vanished as quickly as it had come.

"He won't, Hermione." Arthur informed the crest fallen table in an apologetic tone of voice.

"He swore he would not aid us in anyway once he left British shores. I think that last warning is merely a challenge indirectly." He eyed the twins dubiously at their folly.

"F-Forever?"Ginny hesitantly asked with pleading brown eyes seeking reassurance.

Arthur understood the vague question and shook his head, offering what hope he could. "No, it's not forever. He will not aid Britain nor seek contact with us as long as I'm Minister." He explained pointedly.

"Then resign." Ron blatantly demanded.

Arthur spread his fingers out helplessly, tapping them on the dinner table gently as he struggled with explaining his dilemma.

"I've thought of doing just that, yes, but, in all good consciousness I truly believe that not doing so is in the best interest of the world at large and the British Isles as well. We've all seen this week's papers? If even half of what they've reported is accurate, than Harry is undertaking an extraordinary service to the world as a whole. If I were to step down and Harry did actually return, what then? Would he continue with his plan or would he lose focus mired in the drama that we would needlessly place him in with our own short comings and dubious copying skills.

Whilst the world might be ready for someone like Harry, whether they deserve him and what he offers or no,… the majority of this family is not."

Rather than blurted denials and rebuttal, many lowered their eyes around the table in solemn contemplation in their own part they'd played, knowingly or not, in alienating Harry and driving him from their lives.

Arthur sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry if that is harsh to hear, but I think McGonagal and Dumbledore made a valid point and I'm sure I'm not the only person here that has reevaluated themselves this past week and found his or herself-wanting?"

Dejected murmurs of agreement echoed softly around the table.

"Alright then." Arthur began more positively. "What are we going to do about it? While on the surface; I'd like to resign, have Harry return and throw myself at his mercy, begging forgiveness. On the other hand, I firmly believe that I can and will help the magical realm as Minister for the time being. I know that sounds a touch arrogant, but I really think we're starting to make strides here in dragging the wizarding world into the twenty-first century. Despite that, I don't want to complicate Harry's life anymore than I already have lest he loose focus and I inadvertently do the rest of the world a disservice merely to expunge my own conscious."

"What about me and what it would mean for both of us if he were still here?" Ginny asked unashamedly, surprising both herself and the rest of the table.

"There is that, Ginny." Arthur agreed that Ginny and perhaps, Harry too, would benefit from having the chance to pursue a relationship. His next statement both dashed her hopes and emboldened her.

"But if I'm to be honest? You are not ready for Harry yet, Ginny."

She bristled at this but her father drove his point home, humbling her.

"Are you ready to stand by his side as his equal, because Harry deserves nothing less? Now, I'm not expecting you to be his equal magically speaking, because the cold hard fact is, is that I'm not sure there's a soul alive that could be. Quidditch wise, you are. You're both world class caliber players, but quidditch, great sport that it is, is still, after all, just a game."

"Here now!" Ron interrupted indignantly.

Arthur nodded chuckling, "Yes Ron, I know; quidditch is life to some."

The rest of the table chuckled along at that.

"However, no one, perhaps not even Harry Potter, can play quidditch forever. What will you do then, Ginny?"

His knowing eyes sought his daughter's own uncertain ones.

"Once quidditch is over, what then? Are you ready to fight by his side? Run international business concerns? Do you have any research expertise? Are you even ready to give yourself wholeheartedly to another man, let alone, Harry? I know this sounds harsh and I'm sorry, but you're still young Ginny. You have much to learn and experience, especially if you're going to be seriously seeking a relationship with a man like, Harry. Personally, I think you're up to the task. You just need to decide what you're going to do with the rest of your life once quidditch is over, which could be tomorrow, Merlin forbid, barring injury."Arthur both advised and encouraged his daughter.

At length, Ginny nodded her understand,… and her appreciation for his advice. Many of the things he had envisioned, she hadn't even considered for herself, at least not consciously so.

Molly Weasley spoke up next. "Your father and I have raised seven wonderful children that we are very proud of. We've also had a limited hand in rearing two other children that we are as proud of as our own. I am, of course, referring to Harry and Hermione. That said, we cannot take responsibility for any of your individual accomplishments as adults. What you've done in that aspect you've accomplished for yourselves. Harry overshadows the lot of you, however."

Molly held up a hand seeking their patience, knowing she'd ruffled more than a few feathers.

"Yes, Yes, I know; Harry has certain advantages that have made his accomplishments that much easier to obtain. But is it really the fact that he's so wealthy that he was able to get a project like this Phoenix Foundation off the ground? Or,… was it the drive and compassion to improve the lot of the rest of the world that is the key? Oh, there's courage and talent there, to be sure, but, was he born with it or has adversity brought it out and driven him to hone it to a razor's edge by the sweat of his own brow?

My point is this; Harry has undertaken a venture that will have far reaching, if not world altering effects. I don't expect any of us here to match that, but what can we do to facilitate it? If we're his family and we truly love and care about him, as we say we do, than what can we do to help him? We need to stand by his side and support him, not stand in his way. As much help as he's obviously garnered to his side, isn't there something we, as a family, and/or individually, can do to help as well?

Bill, you're one of his financial managers. As vastly wealthy as the Potter estate is, even it's not limitless. The financial expenses of such an endeavor must be staggering?"

Bill snorted at that. "That's an understatement."

"Then what are you doing to help? Have you sought out any new opportunities for him that would generate new capital?" Molly put him on the spot intentionally.

"What,… but I…?" Bill was taken off guard.

"Get busy, William." his mother stated in her, 'I'm not asking, I'm telling' voice.

"Charles," she used his full name which immediately put Charlie on the alert. "You handle dangerous creatures everyday and I'm told you're rather good at it. Don't you suppose that Harry and company might benefit of having said expertise at their disposal from time to time?"

"Er, um… Yes, Mum." Charlie agreed sheepishly.

She eyed the table. "I'm not asking any of you to give up your lives or livelihood? I'm suggesting that you use what you have and know to help Harry, if and when he needs said help. He would do anything,** anything** for any of you at a moment's notice and you know it. It's well past time we've proven ourselves worthy of that honor in whatever way that we are most capable."

"You two hooligans?" Molly snapped at her twin sons. "Certainly you could both grow up long enough to be of assistance? Many of your products are quite inventive; surely you could put your talents into finding a product or two that could be of use in a firefight? Harry risks his life every day; can't you find a way to make his job easier, if not safer?"

Fred shared a pointed look with George.

"We've a few good ideas actually, but.." George began.

"Do we really have to grow up too?" Fred beseeched his mother.

Molly scowled at that, suggesting, "Not as long as you're doing something that's actually useful?"

"What kind of money are we talking here?" George asked skeptically.

"Our work doesn't come cheap." Fred added with an imperious air.

**Whap**

Hermione simultaneously cuffed the two of them across the back of the head.

Molly nodded her appreciation, warning her twins, "You'll do it for free and you'll like it."

"Free?" George blurted out aghast.

Fred made gagging sounds, holding his stomach and grumbling, "Ugly,… oh, the horror… THE HORROR!"

* * *

**THE PHEONIX FOUNDATION**

Dedicated to the three "R's", Research, Rescue and Recovery; the Phoenix Foundation arrived on the scene from seemingly out of nowhere, though the truth be told, Harry Potter had its conception in mind for a few years previously. Recent events had pressed him into making the foundation a reality, sooner, rather than later.

The Foundation at its introduction consisted of six facilities spanning the globe, each dedicated to researching medical disease and trauma, spell development, safety and security equipment; anything and everything that could possibly improve the human condition, both magical and non-magical.

Each facility was manned with several, specially trained tactical units that carried out rescue and recovery operations around the globe. Working under the direct authority of both the International Confederation of Wizards and the United Nations Security Council, the Phoenix Foundations specialty tactical unit division: Knight Watch, was available to answer the call to deal with any potential threats to the life and safety of all sentient beings, first and foremost and to recovery of lost or stolen possessions, humanoid remains, recovery of dangerous articles and artifacts for either destruction or protective containment, and the like, as a wholly secondary objective. **Lives came first**.

Said services were provided internationally –Free of Charge. Though being a non-profit humanitarian agency was supposedly not a deciding factor in their ratification by world governing bodies as a specialized 'peace keeping' type force; that aspect was certainly not a detriment in their acceptance either.

Each facility's location was unknown to any outside its charter members and their immediate families. Complete and total anonymity was a mutually agreed upon security precaution that was held inviolate and would not be divulged for any reason to even the highest ranking governmental agency and, or person.

For those in the know, each base facility and its surrounding private community existed under a _Fidelious charm_ whose secret keeper was the base's commander. Command never left said base at anytime, for any reason, save resignation or death. Upon death or resignation, the next commander would be inducted as secret keeper under the same protocol. Therefore, there was absolutely no chance of a breech in security-none. Despite this first precaution, every possible combination of additional _warding_; wizard, goblin and elf alike, had placed a web of advanced _wards_ over every compound, with the added touch of Harry's own unique _blood wards_ that were tied to his life force. Besides the ward system, every advanced security system the non-magical world could offer had been installed. The security of each base was beyond any other structure in existence, magic or muggle.

**Lives came first.**

The base systems were already operational when the personnel arrived. Individual housing and ancillary facilities were in the process of being built. No expense was spared. The Potter,Black and Gryffindor fortunes had paid out in the neighborhood of about Two Hundred million galleons, or nearly one billion dollars by comparison.

Despite his vast wealth, that number had made a dent, albeit a small one, in the Potter/Black/Gryffindor fortune. The money to Harry was nothing more than a means to an ends. **Lives came first** and he intended to not only keep his personnel safe, but provide for their well being and happiness as best he may. They would be risking their lives. The least he could do was make sure that their lives were equal to their risk.

Contracts through the Goblins were issued to arm and outfit each base's tactical force with the latest advanced protective gear and armaments; again both magical and non-magical. It wasn't enough though, not nearly enough for what Harry had in mind. No, for some of his more clandestine ventures; specialty equipment would be required. For that he would need people with vision and a brilliant knack for inventiveness. He had the perfect team in mind already.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 30th**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

A wary eye answered the door, peering out through a crack from behind the would be safety of a still engaged security chain, his hand still gripping the dead bolt whilst his other held a wand at the ready.

The visitor's grey eyes held not a hint of trepidation, if anything they were amused.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Just because he trusts you, doesn't mean that we're so naive." the other returned skeptically.

Draco Malfoy sighed impatiently, suggesting: "I could offer my magical vow?"

"You could offer an unforgivable vow and we still wouldn't trust you." a voice came from behind the door and the person, Draco was addressing, nodded his agreement.

"Gentlemen please, I've come here in Harry's behalf to offer you a business proposition, one that I'm sure you'll find extremely lucrative.

The door slammed in his face, but before he could turn away, he could here locks being disengaged and the door swung wide open and a grinning duo greeted him cordially.

"Extremely lucrative, you say?" George nearly crowed in his delight.

"How can we be of service, good sir?" Fred added with a charming smile.

Draco rolled his eyes as he stepped through the now inviting portal.

He made to reach into his cloak, but his hand faltered in mid air as a pair of wands materialized in front of his face.

"Careful ferret" George warned.

"I am merely withdrawing a bank draft from my cloak, along with another object that my employer feels may benefit the research he wants you to undertake. " Draco explained.

Fred flicked his wand warily, indicating he should proceed-carefully

Again, Draco rolled his eyes and with drew a Gringott's draft from his cloak and handed it to the twins.

"A HUNDRED THOUSAND GALLEONS!" they shrieked as one voice on seeing the amount indicated.

Draco ignored their initial shock and pulled a small blue object from his other breast pocket.

"This is what we need, or more to the point; what we need you to base your research on."

Fred's eyebrows raised in alarm. "Is that what I think it is?"

Draco nodded. "It's Moody's eye. Moody claimed, when he was alive, that it could see in the dark, through invisibility cloaks, _glamours, disillusion spells_ ect… We need the technology applied to individual eyewear; either contact lenses or eyeglasses that we can use in the field. Cashing that draft by the close of business today will constitute a magically binding contract to provide such service in its entirety and with complete discretion on your part. Do we have an agreement?"

Fred was about to jump on board, but his brother nudged him in the ribs in warning to hold back.

"How do we know that we can trust you? For all we know; you could have killed Moody yourself in the war and now are looking to outfit your own private little army of Death Eater wannabes?" George ventured skeptically.

Draco fixed him with a dubious steely glare. His hand moved so fast that they could barely get out a yelp of surprise, let alone draw their wands in defense, before Draco's sword hissed from its scabbard, concealed beneath his cloak.

Draco dropped to one knee and placed the tip of his sword to the floor and rested his forehead against the pommel as he vowed.

"I swear on my magic, my sword and my soul to serve Harold James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, Magical Knight in service to the magical races. Till sword may break and in death I fall, I make this pledge to one and all!"

A blinding flash of light surged through Draco's sword and enveloped his body. Magic had both judged and accepted his vow. His mortal and eternal life hedged against serving Harry faithfully.

The twin staggered back in complete awe at his show of such inspiring allegiance to a once hated foe.

Draco rose and, with a practiced ease, returned his blade to its scabbard home without even the slightest glance. His hand unconsciously knew the way.

"Will that do?" Draco asked confidently.

The twins nodded dumbly in unison.

"H-How soon do you need the finished p-product?"Fred asked still struggling to comprehend what he'd just witnessed.

"As soon as you can make it work, but I've been instructed to tell you to not cut any corners nor take any short cuts. The finished product must be of the finest quality. Lives will depend on it."

George gulped and nodded his understanding. "How many pairs do you need?"

"Three Hundred pairs to start, five hundred in total, with an option to procure more on an as needed basis.

Fred whistled between his teeth.

"It'll take a few months if it's just the two of us and that's working on it exclusively every minute we can spare from the joke shop." He warned.

Draco grimaced. "Employ any additional help you may require to operate the shop or assist in the manufacture of our requirements, but keep the finished product's base technology between yourselves and Knight Watch."

"Knight Watch?" George asked puzzled.

"What's Knight Watch?" Fred added curiously.

Draco opened his cloak and showed them his Midnight blue uniform with blazing phoenix insignia on his left chest and surname and rank on his right.

"It's the last uniform I'll ever where. Be patient. I'm sure you'll be hearing about us soon enough." Draco returned assuredly

He drew out a card from his cloak pocket and handed it to the still stunned twin, whether it was Fred or George he neither knew nor cared.

"I am to be your contact on this project and any addition future endeavors of a like nature. You can call me at this number anytime, day or night, with questions. If you need additional capital to make this work, it will be provided. Remember-no short cuts. Just cash the draft by the end of business today and the contract will sealed." He reminded, turning to leave.

"M-Malfoy?" George called out to hold him up. "W-Why?" George asked uncertainly.

Draco cocked his head puzzled by his meaning.

"Why are you, of all people, er... helping Harry?" Fred clarified.

Draco nodded his sudden understanding. "Because he cared about me when nobody else would or could. He gave me a chance that I didn't deserve."

"What chance?" George asked intrigued.

"The chance to do what was right, not what was easy; the chance to make a difference in the world. I would die for Harry Potter and gratefully so." that said, he turned and left the shop in a swirl of his cloak that Snape would have envied.

"If it had been anyone else…?" Fred gasped.

"I'd never believed it." His brother finished next to him, staring at the door Draco left by in disbelief.

**Three hours later…**

Fred and George Weasley were gleefully depositing their bank draft. A smiling Goblin handed each of them a quill to sign their perspective receipts as it was a dual account.

_Strange that, a goblin smiling?_ Fred considered as he penned his name. _Rather unsettling too._

He'd just finished signing his name when the _port key_ he was holding activated.

"No,..not..!" Fred barely got out before he felt the pull behind his navel carry him away.

"again!" George finished as they landed next to each other.

"What?"

"Where?"

"Good evening, sirs" Dobby smiled cruelly.

"**NO!" **They manage to scream in unison, just before the twin stunners hit them from behind.

They were shaken awake at approximately 7:55am by an extremely attractive witch leaning over them.

Fred found himself captivated by her rather shapely backside as George enjoyed the view as she leaned over in front of him in a skin tight tank top enquiring breathlessly "Am I late?"

" Er,..Late?" George asked uncertainly, admiring the view afforded him.

"I'm supposed to run the aerobics class her this morning and forgot my watch; it's not 8a.m. yet is it?"

They hurriedly took note that their shop was just as it had been previously before Harry last prank, only far larger. The elves must have magically altered the interior dimensions of the shop. There was now an empty large section in front that had a thick rubberized mat covering the floor in its entirety.

"No,.. not late, not late at all." Fred remarked in a rather lascivious manner from beside his brother.

"Whew, that's a relief. I'd not like making a bad impression my first day. Mr. Potter went out of his way hiring me, Said I was exactly what he was looking for. He thought I'd be a welcome change over what last month's shop owners had to go through? He said the shop owners here went thru hell last month and he wanted to make a better impression this time around. He said that I would probably be a perfect **fit** for anything that might come up."

"I'll say you would!" Fred chortled, enjoying the wide eyed blush suffusing his twin brother's cheeks.

"That's great. I'm Candy by the way." She introduced herself. George started coughing at that.

"I'm sure you are." Fred smirkingly agreed. "I'm Gred and thats, er,.. I mean, I'm Fred and this is my brother, George. We own the shop along with ."

"Oh,.. I'm ever so pleased to meet your acquaintance." Candy returned. "I better start getting ready. The others should be arriving here soon for the 8:30 a.m. class."With that she dropped her athletic equipment bag and started stretching in front of them, touching her toes with her shapely bum directly in front of the twins as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

George and Fred's heads bobbed up and down, their eyes glued to her backside as she did so.

"You, er,… mentioned others?" Fred asked, blushing furiously as hius head bobbed up and down.

"Uh- huh, the other women in the class. Mr. Potter said we could have the class here every morning before the shop opened at nine. He said we'd be an inspiration."

"That's er,.. very thoughtful of Mr. Potter, very thoughtful indeed." George chuckled appreciatively.

"It is." Candy agreed. Now she was twisting her torso from side to side, highlighting her profile as her outfit pulled tight with each revolution.

"Um,..t-these other w-women are they all like you?" Fred gulped and asked.

"Oh no. I'm nowhere near their league. You can join us if you like? It's always nice to have a strong man or two around to help out in class. Some of the women need a little extra 'hands on' assistance with some of the stretches."

The two brothers shared a wide eyed-'Christmas came early' expression of anticipation.

"We'd be delighted."George nearly sang.

"I've a smashing idea?" Fred chortled. He pulled his wand and _transfigured_ his and his brother's clothes into training shorts and shirts with their first names and floo number on the front left breast.

George smiled appreciatively- "Brilliant!"

They both started stretching and flirting with Candy.

So enthralled with their impending 'supposed' good fortune, they never bothered to consider the prior circumstances of last evening and what it may have portended.

If they'd have bothered to scan the store, they would have noticed the _floo _and _appiration wards_ in place as well as the _locking_ and _impervious charms_ on all the windows and exit doors, keyed to their own magical signature.

They couldn't know that the sign on the front of the shop proudly proclaimed their new name:

**W-W-W**

**WEIGHT WATCHERS for WITCHES **


	14. Chapter 14: Knight Watch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Fourteen: Knight Watch **

"I think what you two boys are doing for Witches is commendable. I've never been so proud." Molly complimented her twin son's from across the Sunday dinner table.

"Er,.. Thanks, mum." Fred hesitantly replied.

His twin colored embarrassedly next to him

"Are there more potatoes, Molly?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Certainly, Arthur, I'll just be a moment."

She'd no sooner left the room when her other children grasped the opportunity to take out the mickey.

"How's the opening of the new store going, Fred and George?"

"Peachy" George spat sarcastically.

"Just spiffing" Fred agreed with the same bitterness.

"Really?" Bill feigned ignorance. "I heard you had a rather **large** problem to deal with initially?"

"S-Several large p-problems." Ron barely gasped out as he tried and failed not to laugh.

Both twins colored at that as the rest of the table started giggling, even Arthur; who had a vested interest, couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"That's it." George announced, rising from the table.

Fred threw done his napkin on his unfinished plate, joining his brother. "I've had enough of this, myself."

"So you're both watching your **weight** then?" Hermione asked innocently.

The rest of the table broke out in guffaws at that.

With a last gasp of disgust, they turned and apparated away, just as their mother reentered the dining room.

"The twins left?" She noted disappointedly.

"They had to run, mum." Charlie informed his mother.

"They've got a lot of problems **weighing** them down." Hermione added with a mischievous smirk.

The rest of the table tried, but failed not to laugh.

"Oh, 'Mione!"Ron gushed appreciatively, kissing his wife's cheek and patting the bulge that was now showing on her lower abdomen.

Molly beamed at the exchange, oblivious to the snickers around the table.

After the meal was finished and the family retired to the living room, Molly served a treacle tart she made.

She sighed dejectedly placing her own smallish portion aside, (having remembered that it was Harry's favorite), and sidled up next to her husband seeking comfort.

Arthur put his arm around her shoulder in a half hug of support.

It had only been two weeks since Harry had fallen off the face of the planet, and already it seemed like two years. Christmas was only six weeks away and no one had any illusions that there wouldn't be several gifts left unopened under the tree this year.

When everyone was settled and enjoying their dessert, Arthur asked the room curiously.

"Anything new happen this week?"

Ron cleared his throat from the remains of his inhaled, second dessert and added. "Well, I found out who our new seeker is for this season,… and the next five years."

"Who'd you hire?" Bill asked.

"I didn't." Ron returned, slightly disgruntled.

"But aren't you the general manager and your primary role is player personnel, isn't it?" Charlie added his concern.

"I am, but this is something that Harry apparently arranged before he left. Not only did he get a top flight seeker to replace himself, but he got her under contract for the next five years." He answered intentionally vague; eyeing his sister whose interest immediately peaked at hearing it was a "her" that Harry had hired.

"Who'd he get?" Ginny asked coolly.

Ron pounced. "Cho Chang"

"What! That big eyed, big busted slag?" Ginny shot back in contempt.

"Ginny!" her mother hissed in a scolding voice at her language.

Ron was enjoying himself. First Hermione got the twins good. Now he was afforded the rare opportunity to take out the mickey on his 'baby sis'.

"I suppose she's playing for minimum? No doubt the illustrious Knight has made it worth her while?" Ginny drawled sarcastically, ignoring the hiss from her mother. "She probably has him sing her a lullaby every night before bed, that and the perks that follow?"she sneered suggestively.

"Ginny Molly Weasley!" her mother blurted out in a scandalized voice. "That's quite enough of that, young lady."

"It's not fair, mum. She bats her eyes and he moves heaven and earth to make it all better. I send him a note and he won't even meet me halfway?" she whined.

"He can't and won't, Ginny, and you know perfectly well why. He's made a vow and the loss of his magic not withstanding, Harry always keeps his word."Hermione defended her friend's actions.

Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits as she vented her wrath. "Oh, yes,… his word? Harry always keeps his precious word-TO YOU!" she bit out jealously.

Normally Hermione would have taken the bait and risen to the argument that Ginny was itching for, but she was trying to be a different person. A better person; one worthy of the friendship she'd all but ruined in her thoughtlessness for his regard.

Hermione took Ron's hand and smiled fondly. "I'm counting on it, Ginny. If he does, and he will; then we'll be spending out first year anniversary together. Our first and our fiftieth."

Ginny grimaced at that. She was just frustrated and anyone who knew her could see she really wasn't angry at Hermione, or even jealous,…well, not worriedly so?

"I could do with a promise or two, myself. When is it my turn?" she complained.

"When hasn't it been? You've just been too thick to know any better or too full of yourself to care?" Ron returned before Hermione could respond. Unlike his wife, he didn't feel he needed to be a better person just now. Besides, he was itching for a good row now the Hermione was always so calm… _probably hormones._

Ginny was already seething at that, so Ron went for the throat before she could formulate a biting response.

"Oh, and just for the record; Chang's contract is more lucrative then your own. Harry must've been the one who received the "perks" in that deal."

Ginny's hand shot into her robe but Ron was faster and hit her with an _incarcerus _that had her tied up like a hog for market in a trice.

"UH-UH-UHHH." Ron waggled his wand at his seething little sister.

Ginny was spitting mad and was just about to let loose a string of expletives that would have had her mother shrieking to the heavens, so Ron hit her with a _silencing hex_ for good measure.

Ginny's eyes bugged out in her frustration as she silently mouthed words that anyone in the know could easily recognize.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked at reading her daughter's exaggerated miming.

"That's it for you." Molly warned as she pulled her wand and _levitated_ a trussed up Ginny ahead of her as she marched up the stairs muttering… "A good washing out with soap will clean up that filthy mouth of yours, young lady. Never in all my life…?"

The room erupted with laughter as Ron bowed his thanks.

Once everyone settled, Hermione put to words a sudden realization. "Five Years?"

Ron nodded, his own face drooping in understanding. "I know, luv."

"What? Charlie asked worriedly at seeing their crestfallen expressions.

"I-If Harry signed Cho to a five year contract than he's not planning on returning…?"

"Anytime soon."Ron finished for her, taking her hand supportively.

After several tense moments, Arthur changed the direction of the conversation, hoping for something more positive.

"Bill,.. any investment opportunities in the works that might catch Harry's notice?"

Bill nodded grimacing.. "Several, but he's already a step ahead of me. He's apparently investing heavily oversea's and is buying up land, though where exactly, is a mystery. He's a got a major team of Gringott's elite working on something big."

"How big?" Ron asked curiously.

"Big enough that, Raynock himself, is giving it his undivided attention." Bill informed them with no small amount of awe in his voice.

Charlie whistled between his teeth in understanding the immense scope of such an undertaking that it would personally involve the Head of the Goblin Nation.

"Where is he buying land?" Hermione caught that bit excitedly.

Bill shook his head dejectly as he dashed her hopes. "Its need to know information and I don't need to know." Bill quoted.

Bill spread his hands out before him as he continued sheepishly "So being the conscientious man that I am, I.. er,..snuck a look at the books."

"And?" Hermione blurted nearly coming out of her seat in anxious anticipation

"And the land is registered in the name of the Phoenix Foundation, but the actual coordinates for said parcels is anonymous which can only mean…?"

"A Fidelius Charm." Arthur assumed.

"Right in one dad." Bill acknowledged. At seeing his sister in-law's disappointment he added. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"No." she agreed dejectedly, "but I'd hoped."

"I did manage to find that there are six parcels in total currently." Bill added hopefully.

Hermione brightened considerably at that "Well, it's a start at least."

Arthur nodded his agreement and then asked "Charlie,…I believe you mentioned you have some news?

Charlie grinned sheepishly before dropping the bombshell: "I've seen him."

"What?" Hermione shot out of her chair. "When,… where… is he…?"

"Whoa…" Charlie held up his hands pleadingly. "Slow down, girl. I saw him , but only at a distance. He came into the Dragon Reserve not two days ago. He was big as life, dressed in full armor with Gryffindor's sword sheathed at his hip."

"Potter's Providence." Bill corrected his brother before he could continue.

"Beg pardon?" Percy asked in a puzzled tone."What's this Potter's Providence?"

Bill smirked as he informed them, "The sword, of course. The Goblin's decreed that the sword of Gryffindor is to be named Potter's Providence henceforth and for all time!"

"Whoa" Charlie blurted at that, mimicking the look of awe shared by the rest of the room.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Charlie continued….

"I didn't know it at the time, but Harry presented my supervisor with documentation from the ICW and the Romanian Ministry that granted him carte blanc. Well, while the man stood their paging through the documentation and blustering like a fool, Harry scanned the reserve before apparating to cave of our eldest dragoness', we call her Elspeth, she's an Gray short tooth.

Now Elspeth is not exactly a sociable sort. She comes out of her cave hissing and spitting red flame. Harry, from what I could tell, dropped to one knee and began hissing something to her that I couldn't make out."

Ron nodded suspecting, "Parselmouth?"

"That's what I figured to." Charlie agreed, before continuing his tale. "Well Elspeth backs right off and damned if she doesn't start hissing back to Harry. They continued like that for several minutes until they seem to reach some sort of agreement. Harry stepped back from the dragoness and bowed formally to her. Then I saw something I'll never forget. Elspeth, extended a claw toward Harry and I thought she was gonna eviscerate him then and there, armor or no, but she doesn't?" Charlie paused in wonder before continuing.

"Harry took the claw in his hand and he reverently kissed her claw as if he was kissing the hand of the queen herself!"

Hermione fell back against the cushion of the loveseat she shared with an equally stunned ,Ron.

"He was." she offered by way of an explanation.

"What?" Bill asked aghast.

Hermione lectured."Don't you see it? He was asking permission for something from the dragon's leader, their Queen, and he treated her accordingly."

Charlie nodded. "Right in one. We never considered it until then, but all the younger dragon's seem to defer to her. We always thought it was an age thing, or because she's the biggest and most dominant, but it makes more sense now. Anyway, Elspeth's eyes hooded over appreciatively and damned if she didn't start wagging her tail in pleasure. Then, Harry stepped back and Elspeth started hissing up a storm. Within moments every dragon on the reserve is winging in or emerging from up out of Black Lake and gathering around the mouth of Elspeth's cave. Once they were all there, she hissed something and they all seemed to perk up at attention. Harry, he turns on his heal puts a fist to his heart and nods his head respectively to the lot. There must've been near sixty dragons there,... the entire reserve!" Charlie nearly crowed.

"I've never seen them gathered like that before, it's quite an intimidating site." he ventured. "Where was I,.. oh yeah, Harry bows to the colony and then stepped back. Elspeth hissed something again and the entire colony exhaled as one, shooting a giant column of fire into the air. Merlin, the heat of it was staggering and I was some hundred yards or more away." Charlie paused waiting for the group to get past their initial shock from that last before he finished his story.

"Then a score of dragons stepped forward and lowered their heads in some sort of bow to Harry and he bowed in turn to them. Then he turned and he saluted, he actually saluted, Elspeth! She reached out a gentle claw and placed it on top of Harry's head and hissed something softly to him. I don't have a clue what she said, but whatever it is, it had all the dragons in the entire reserve bend a knee and put their head to the ground in,… I don't know, admiration, maybe?" Charlie quessed.

The rest of the room stared wide eyed at that.

"After a moment, Harry stepped back, spun on his heel and mounted a Swedish Short Snout as smoothly as if he had been doing it all his life. With a last salute, he and the other nineteen dragons that had come forward and,.. volunteered, I guess? Well, he and the others shot into the sky and were gone before I could so much as call out to him, not that it would have mattered at the speed they were going."

His father fell back into his chair shaking his head in disbelief, a look that was mimicked by the rest of his gathered family.

"He has the dragons." Hermione

"Twenty dragons" Charlie echoed, still awed by the memory.

"Brilliant" Ron blurted out appreciatively.

"Brilliant?" Percy questioned more worriedly than excited. "He's got an army at his command. First, the whole of the Unspeakables and Night Shade: some three hundred strong highly trained personnel. Now, he's got a score of Dragons, as well. He's going to make war on us!"

Ron waved his worried brother's concerns away. "Oh, please, if Harry was gonna take over your precious ministry, he could've done it like that (he snapped his fingers for emphasis). It's a chess game and Harry steps ahead. He's marshalling his strength while building his defenses. Think about it? He's got at least six properties that we know of that are under the _fidelius, _and I'll bet you anything that he's got those three hundred spread out amongst them and their no doubt all in strategic locations across the map. Now add dragons. Why dragons, or more to the point what are dragons good for?" he turned his attention to his brother.

Charlie cleared his throat. "What aren't they good for? They can see for miles and their sense of smell is even greater. They're the greatest natural hunters alive. They can move well on land air or water-great swimmers. Flame that can liquefy steel, nearly impervious to most curses and I'm fairly certain that muggle firearms are useless against them as well; that hide can repel just about anything." Charlie outlined proudly.

Ron smirked knowingly. "So not only great protection, but they're great hunters as well, hmmm? Now, … before I forget, he also has the services of hundreds of elves at his disposal and we all know that there's not much those little buggers can't do. Their magic's different from wizards but just as powerful for the most part, if not more so in some cases. They can travel through wards that wizards can't. Elves are tireless and extremely loyal. The goblins are on his side, whatever side that is? Which means between his estate, Merlin knows just how much gold that is? Well, between Harry's estate and the Goblin's financial backing and savvy,… I think it safe to say that Harry's resources, financially speaking, are nearly without limit."

"I'll say."Bill snorted at that. "I did manage to glean something that renders the necessity of any foreseeable financial assistance a mute point? Besides the Potter and Black estates, he's also the heir to both Gryffindor and,… wait for it…**Merlin**!"

Pandemonium reined for several minutes after the drop of that bombshell.

Once settled, Percy asked one of the questions on everyone's mind.' W-What's in Merlin's vault?"

Bill shrugged helplessly." Who can say, save for Merlin himself, or…Harry. Whatever it is, it's beyond priceless; be it a button hook or Excalibur itself! Anything belonging to Merlin could ransom a fortune in our world."

"Why didn't he ever…. How come he never…?" Hermione stammered dejectedly.

"Told us?" Ron finished for her.

Hermione nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"Because he would not want us to think differently of him." Arthur suggested sagely, explaining further. "He hates the attention he receives; despite however much he may deserve it. If it were generally known that he was the heir of Gryffindor alone, he would be treated like a king in our world. Think how much more so would be the reaction if it were discovered that he was the scion of the great one? Forget what you have heard here. Put it out of your minds. He is Harry Potter and that is all and only who he wishes to be." Arthur paused before chuckling. "That's quite more than enough in and of itself."

The rest of the room nodded their chuckled in relief and nodded their agreement as well as taking a magical vow to remain silent regarding Harry's heritage.

Afterward, Arthur looked to his youngest. "You're the chess master, Ron,.. given the evidence at hand, what do you think he's really up to?"

Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he considered outloud the variables that they were currently aware of: "Three hundred highly trained individuals spread over possibly six installations. That's fifty personnel per facility hmmm,… and their families…. They went too. Add dragons for security and or surveillance or tracking? More than sufficient elves to maintain said installations… Vast financial resources and last, but not least, the backing of the ICW?"

"Don't forget, Harry himself?" Hermione reminded him.

Ron goggled at her, before nodding and chuckling. "Good one, 'Mione, I nearly overlooked the most important piece on the chess board, the knight."

One person in the room watched the conjecture quietly, offering nothing herself. She didn't need to puzzle out Harry's actions. Fleur already knew what Harry was going to attempt. He had confided in her himself, the night of the Chinese Ministerial Ball. She knew it wouldn't be long before Ron would deduce at least a rudimentary idea of what Harry was undertaking. He was very clever, after all.

He was also very observant.

Ron was not so preoccupied in his musing that he didn't catch the furtive, almost knowing looks in his sister in-law's eyes.

Ron pointed his finger at Fleur. "I could sit here and ponder this all day, but why don't we just ask Fleur? I think-she already knows."

The room went dead quiet as alleys turned in question towards Fleur who smiled smugly, confirming Ron's accusation.

"You knew! You Knew!" Hermione raged at her sister in-law, springing out of her chair to confront Fleur.

Fleur flicked her silver, blonde hair back imperiously over her shoulder. It was a habit that she knew Hermione detested, which was why she did it on occasion.

"I do not know the how, only the why." She returned vaguely.

Hermione glowered at her. "You knew he was leaving and you didn't say a word. Not a single word." she accused caustically.

"I gave my witch's oath and I am still am bound by it. I did not need to give an oath, Harry did not require it of me, but I gave it to him just the same. **I** value his confiding in me and would do nothing to violate his trust."she returned in perfect English.

Hermione took a half step back. Fleur affirmation struck a nerve which she knew was what Fleur intended.

'Y-You could have advised him to come to me." Hermione struggled to make her pain known.

"Non" Fleur refuted coolly."You were not ready to listen. You only here what you want to here where Harry is concerned and will accept nothing from him but your own view point regurgitated back at you."

Hermione staggered to a nearby chair and nearly fell into it, wounded as she was by Fleur cutting, if not accurate condemnation of her previous stance in dealing with Harry.

"I…I deserve that." She admitted vacantly.

Fleur's eyes softened at Hermione show of humility. "I… I cannot tell you what he is doing or why, but I can, at least, tell you that he showed me a side to himself that night, that the rest of us cannot begin to fathom. An enormous responsibility has been placed upon his strong shoulders."

"What responsibility?" Hermione nearly begged worriedly.

Fleur shook her head regretfully.

"I appreciate your sense of loyalty." Arthur complimented, adding…"Is there anything else you can tell us, Fleur?"

Fleur smiled predatorily. Oui. My father calls Harry the last true chevalier. He is that,… and so much more. Would Harry have consented, I would have arranged a date between him and my sister in a heartbeat. I still will if he gives me half a chance." she intimated smugly.

"But why…he,… he and Ginny…?" Bill struggled to understand his wife's duplicity, seemingly against his sister's desires.

"He and Ginny are what, Bill?" Fleur shot back venomously. "Ginny is not worthy of him, no woman is, not even my own Gabrielle. But she would try to be. She would cherish him as he deserves to be cherished. She would honor him and all that he does. Would Ginny?" Fleur searched his eyes and was satisfied by the uncertainty she saw there.

"How many times must we watch her knowingly or not, break his heart?"

"Never again" a small voice returned from the stair case.

Fleur considered her sister in-law momentarily. "I would like to believe you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded her understanding. Her trust would need to be earned thru her actions.

Fleur turned back to the room. "At first I defended Ginny to him. I accused him of playing with her affections. He afforded me the patience of opening my eyes to his view point and I quickly saw the error of my ways. Later, I nearly begged him to give my sister a chance to win his heart."

Ginny's face fell at this, but she did not comment. Though painful, Fleur continued to explain her vantage point.

"My family would be thrilled to count a man like Harry amongst us. My home and my country value and honor such men. I am ashamed at how Britain, in general, has repeatedly misjudged him. Perhaps, to a degree, Harry himself is to blame for some of the public's mistrust? He does not take the time to explain his actions, but then again, I think he no longer feels he has to or that it is a waste of time to do so. People tend to believe what they want to believe. That night he righted many wrongs but what he did for Cho was done not only for her and her family, but in Cedric's memory."

Many gasped around the room in sudden understanding.

"Y-You mean he d-doesn't…? Ginny choked out with a hint of hope in her voice.

"He cares for her, but he does not love her. He helped her because Cedric would have wanted him to, that, and because it was the right thing to do. Cedric was our friend and fellow champion. Harry honors him still as so many of us should our beloved deceased, but do not. We only saw what we wanted to see that night, not what was really going on. Only now,… when it is far too late,… now you realize your mistake. It is a sadness, oui?" she addressed the room in general.

Several around the room grumbled their agreement.

"I would like to tell you what he shared with me, but I don't think I could do justice to the breadth of Harry's vision. It was something that only another empath could truly appreciate."

At length, Hermione spoke. "I'm glad you were there for him. I'm glad he can count on your friendship." She left unsaid her implication that Harry could not count on her own.

Fleur nodded sadly. "He can count on yours now, I think, oui?"

Hermione nodded adamantly, scrubbing at her eyes as she did so.

Fleur turned her attention to Ginny again. "I am sorry if this hurts you, Ginny, but if Harry should ask tomorrow to meet Gabrielle, I'll…"

"I understand." Ginny interrupted hollowly.

They shared a long look of mutual acceptance and understanding..

Christmas came and went at the Burrow with no news on the Harry front from any quadrant. New Year's, however, was a different story.

* * *

January 1, 2001

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**The Knights Have Returned!**_

_**No longer shrouded in mystery, this paper has learned that the man behind the establishment of the Phoenix Foundation is none other than our own, Harry James Potter-Magical Knight in service to the magical races.**_

_**As our readers may remember, the Phoenix Foundation was the agency responsible for buying out the contracts of all house elves within the European theatre, throwing many homes and business' in domestic crisis.**_

_**Knight Potter has informed the Prophet that the move was necessary to liberate the elves, per their own requests in the face of our own governing authority's failure to successfully enact the Elf Freedom Act last October. His action, on the elves behalf, improved their living and working conditions and general quality of life.**_

_**As Knight to the Magical Races, Knight Potter is well within his jurisdiction in this regard and readers should further be cautioned that he did so legally and ethically per the articles set forth in the Treaty of 1302 between Wizarding kind and the sentient Magical Races. **_

_**Upon further investigation, this paper has learned that the Phoenix Foundation is a nonprofit agency established for the purpose of research, rescue and recovery in both the magical and non magical world.**_

_**The Foundation is the largest humanitarian organization of its kind spanning the globe in six locations. All locations area a highly kept secret under stringent security precautions to maintain the safety of its members and their individual families, as per their motto:**_

_**Lives Come First.**_

_**In keeping with their humanitarian effort; the Foundation has announced the launch of its own tactical division: Knight Watch.**_

_**Knight Watch, as its name implies, was founded by Magical Knight, Harry Potter, and is manned by numerous former operatives of both the Britain's Unspeakbles and the Chinese Night Shade divisions, which have since disbanded as of a necessesity due to a lack of available personnel to resume operations.**_

_**Knight Watch is fully sanctioned as a peace keeping force by both the International Confederation of Wizards and the United Nations Security Council, (a similar organization to the ICW within the non- magical world).**_

_**Knight Potter stresses all members of Knight Watch are highly trained professionals whose primary purpose is the protection of the innocent. He further states that although he is counted among the members of 'Knight Watch' it is a wholly honorary, consultant position, with enlistment only as a temporary field operative on an emergency basis. His first and primary duty is to the Magical Races.**_

_**Knight Potter intends to spend any available time outside of his duties as a Magical Knight in both training of operatives for Knight Watch and continued involvement in fund raising efforts to support the Phoenix Foundation who will provide all of its services free of charge to those in need, be they individual or the world as a whole!**_

_**Both magical and non magical ministries worldwide have been provided emergency floo and telephone numbers to contact Knight Watch should the need arise.**_

_**The ICW cautions all civilian populations that the members of Knight Watch operate under their sole responsibility and should be considered as having all jurisdictional authority in any area of involvement.**_

"Wow" Ron gasped as he read the article for the second time over his wife's shoulder, (having not believed his eyes the first time thru).

Hermione sighed appreciatively as she dropped the newspaper back on top of her now cold breakfast.

"Well, we knew he was planning something big, but this?" Ron shook his head in awe as he dropped into his own chair across from Hermione.

After several long moments of not receiving even a hint of acknowledgement from his blankly staring wife, he asked worriedly… "What do you think, luv?"

Hermione quirked a half smile and answered with no little admiration, "I think he's going to change the world."

* * *

At the British Magical Ministry….

"_You have reached the Phoenix Foundation's Knight Watch division. Please state your name, location and the nature of your emergency?"_

"Arthur Weasley: Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom." Arthur spoke into his office's private floo.

"One moment….. voice analysis verified. What is the nature of your emergency, Minister Weasley?"

"Er,… it's rather urgent that I speak with Magical Knight, Harry Potter." Arthur inquired hopefully.

He'd rushed to make this call as soon as he was officially provided Knight Watch's floo address. His only thought in mind being to make amends with Harry.

"Knight Potter's services are only available to Knight Watch on an auxiliary, emergent basis. How can Knight Watch be of assistance this morning, Minister?"

"I, ah,... really don't have an emergency here, per say, but it is rather urgent that I get into contact with Harry Potter?" Arthur tried again more desperately.

After a long pause; the receptionist on the floo replied. "I could connect you with Knight Potter's residence?"

"T-That would be wonderful, thank you." Arthur gushed appreciatively.

"One moment, but I caution with all due respect, Minister, please do not contact this office unless you are experiencing an actual emergency. Have a pleasant day- Knight Watch out."

The receptionist strict warning was not lost on Arthur. They would obviously not be accommodating him in future.

The floo connected and Arthur leaned forward in his chair expectantly only Harry's face did not come into view. Instead, a familiar portrait of a squat knight precariously perched atop a fat little pony.

"Forsooth, who dares disturb the peace of my master's abode? Speak quick vagrant, or face the steel of loyal Sir Cadogan!" The little knight drew his miniature sword and brandished it in a threatening manner.

Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently. Harry was obviously screening his calls in a rather inventive fashion.

"Minister Arthur Weasley calling, I'd like to speak to speak to Magical Knight Potter, please."

The knight sheathed his blade and began laughing uproariously. "Minister? Ho… that's a good one! Me, I'm the Prince of Wales and this…" he slapped his pony's rump for emphasis, "…is little Lord Fauntleroy. He-He-He."

He began laughing so hard at his own jest that he rolled out of his saddle and fell with a clank from the back of his pony.

Arthur scowled. "Now see here? I am the Magical Minister of the United Kingdom and it's urgent I speak to Harry Potter." he demanded.

The little knight wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and waved off Arthur's demands airily.

"Har-Har, you jest, sir. No doubt you're some irksome solicitor looking to peddle your shoddy wares. Scoundrel though you no doubt are, you're an amusing one at least. Be gone charlatan, lest you taste my steely wrath!"

The flames died, ending the floo call before he could get in another word of protest.

Arthur fell back into his chair dejectedly. _Well played, Harry_.

* * *

**Lunch at the Burrow….**

"Were you able to contact Harry, Arthur?" His wife beseeched him the moment he emerged from his floo, finding a host of hope filled eyes waiting expectantly.

"No…" Arthur sighed. "I figured it was a fool's errand and was proven correct when put in contact with a rather ingenious call screening system at Harry's office." Arthur groaned appreciatively.

"Call screening?" Ron asked.

His father nodded. "Anyone of you ever run across the portrait of the mad knight with the fat pony at Hogwarts?" he asked his family.

"You mean, Sir Codswollop?" Fred smirked.

"Cadogan" Hermione corrected him.

"Gred had it right." George remarked. "He's a nutter, that one."

"And Harry's using his portrait to screen his calls." Arthur supplied. "Rather effective deterrent, I must say."

"You will try again, w-won't you?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Her father shook his head apologetically. "No. I was warned not to call unless I had a viable emergency that required their assistance."

"But you're the Minister of Magic, Arthur?" Molly groused.

"And they're an independent organization with the full backing of the highest authority in the magical world. Knight Watch is an emergency response, rescue and recovery organization, not Harry's personal answering service. They're well connected and not to be taken lightly." he cautioned the room.

"Look,…I'm sorry everyone, especially so because I had a significant role in Harry's estrangement from this family. Despite what we may wish for ourselves, I'm afraid that we must resign ourselves to the fact that Harry's moved on from our immediate lives and is making his mark in the world. I honestly don't think we've seen the last of Harry Potter and am reasonably sure that when he's of a mind, he'll come back into our lives in some fashion. Until that time all we can do is push on as best we may and be ready to make the most of our chance when the opportunity to reestablish relations, with Harry, presents itself." Arthur suggested.

Many present reluctantly nodded their agreement. Some did not. One such…

"Most of us are responsible to a degree for his leaving." Hermione admitted responsibly, before adding venomously. "But you did the unthinkable. You all but banished him from his home. Every minister he's encountered since his resurgence into the magical world,(at the young age of eleven), has manipulated and betrayed him in some fashion. Yours pales only slightly in comparison to that bungler, Fudge. You might remember him trying to throw Harry in Azkaban at the age of thirteen for merely defending himself and his cousin from dementors; which , by the by, were sent to kill him by that selfsame corrupt ministry in the first place. It's not bad enough that we as a nation have never recognized him and his efforts for the many sacrifices he's made in our behalf, but did we really have to go the opposite route and make his life unbearable?"

"Hermione… don't" Ron tried to dissuade her, grasping at her arm supportively.

"Don't what, Ron?" she asked incredulously, not really expecting an answer. "Don't accept responsibility for my part in this? This,… this…what did you call it, Fleur?" She turned her eyes to her sister in-law nearby. "This "sadness", wasn't it?" she questioned with a wan smile.

"Oui" Fleur agreed glumly.

"That's as good a description as any I've heard. My God,…. Look what he's doing? He's making his **mark** on the world? That's a poor analogy if ever I've heard one? He's changing the world, while we sit around feeling sorry for ourselves when we could've been helping him. We should be helping?" she reminded the room.

She missed the uncomfortable shifts in posture of her twin brothers' in-law as she scrutinized the others present.

"Maybe he would have still had to leave to do what he's doing and maybe not? We'll never know for sure because the option was taken from him. You did that." she spat accusingly in Arthur's direction, shaking him to his core.

"My best friend has gone and as much as I'd like not to believe I didn't have some part in driving him away, I can't. But for all that, you were the straw that broke the camel's back, Arthur."

He was visibly shaken by that, not just her accusation, but that she was now calling him by his first name instead of dad.

"I hate you for what you did to him. You put yourself and your family above him after having the audacity to call him one of your own. Then,… then when he was already despairing, you drove him from his home by using his desire to do what was right against him."

Hermione left off rubbing the growing swell in her abdomen affectionately. "My child will never have a Godfather now."

"Hermione?" Ron questioned worriedly, they'd talked about this possibility, but he'd hoped she would soften her stance.

"If it's not to be Harry, then it's no one, Ron. I won't have anyone else take his place. You know I'm right, Ron. It may never have been said out loud, but we always new in our hearts that it's what we wanted, didn't we?"

Ron scrunched up his face trying not to cry as he nodded agreement, not trusting his voice just now.

His father couldn't have felt more low or helpless. "I'll resign tomorrow. That way Harry can return without risking his magic." he offered sincerely.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you, Arthur." She shot his an apologetic half smile that he readily returned.

"I foolishly got my hopes up that he would actually respond to your call, but I should have known better. It's too soon. He needs time. We all do, I think."

Hermione ran her hand lovingly over her abdomen. "This was the perfect opportunity to cement him as a member of our family, but it slipped through our fingers like water. Our child may never grow up knowing firsthand the exceptional person their uncle Harry is. They won't see his twinkling green eyes or get to see him catch a snitch at their first quidditch match. He won't be here to see his niece or nephew off on the Hogwarts express. A sadness,… yes, that's exactly what it is,… a sadness."

* * *

**Three month and half a world away….**

"Knight Watch One reporting in"

"Knight Watch Two reporting in"

"Knight Watch Three is live and running at optimal, base."

"Knight Watch Four is fully operational."

"Knight Watch Five here, all systems green"

"Knight Watch Six is a go."

"This is Command One. Good hunting Knight Watch group."

Commander William Hoag switched off the com link. He afforded himself a few quiet moments of reflection…

_Six Months. Six months of intense training. Stealth, weapons, surveillance, hand to hand, demolition ect, ect... The field agents of Knight Watch were already the best of what the magical world had to offer at the onset, now they were the best in the world. Twelve hour days, six days a week; all spent expanding on their already impressive repertoire of abilities._

_No expense had been spared. The Phoenix Foundation had placed its not inconsiderable fortune behind the creation of 'Knight Watch'._

_Each base of operation had its own command center, training facilities, recreational facilities, educational facilities, chapel and public housing._

_Housing for three hundred operatives and their families had been provided at no expense to the recipients._

_They were the best and they were compensated accordingly. Where they once made between eight to twelve thousand as formerly Unspeakable and Night Shade personnel, they know made a minimum of twenty thousand galleons a year. Housing was provided rent free, the occupants only responsible for their own utilities._

_Education was provided for all members' families-free of charge._

_Harry Potter had coined the phrase 'Lives Came First'. When he's outlined his reasoning for such an all encompassing undertaking, but this?_

_The man was an absolute marvel._

_They'd hoped to be up and operational within a year but at the six month mark they already had agents in the field and early reports were encouraging, very encouraging._

Bill Hoag came back to the memo he received attached to this morning's report. Not surprising, (for those who knew him personally), Harry, himself, was their most pressing problem. He was literally, working himself to death.

When they'd first arrived and began installing security systems, magical sensors, training recruits individually and in teams and so on and so on; Harry had tirelessly devoted himself to making the Foundation a reality. Twenty hour days, seven days a week, he was anywhere and everywhere. When he wasn't training himself, or instructing others, then he was across the globe cementing relations with the magical and non magical world's governing bodies.

Then he'd pop up in some Merlin forsaken pest hole saving lives and directing all the credit for his actions to Knight Watch. No sooner had the cell door slammed shut, on whatever baddie he'd apprehended, then he'd be off again, this time attended some fund raising event or another to fund the Foundation.

The same foundation he's started with his own personnel fortune, which by all accounts, could fund their needs for a significant number of years. But that isn't what Harry envisioned. He planned for the Foundation to be self sustaining.

Thus he recruited some of the most brilliant minds across the globe to head the Foundation's research departments. Any option for improving the human and non human condition was intended to be explored.

The Goblins projected revenue return on some of their initial patents for potions and medical procedures was staggering!

But it wasn't enough for their errant knight. Six installations across the globe was apparently only the beginning. Harry planned to double that number within five years and even his vast fortune couldn't cover the expense. Thus,… fund raising.

His latest brain child: his own quidditch team. He even had the name already picked out.


	15. Chapter 15: The Marauders Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Marauders Return**

"Mk-One to base, come in- over?"

"_This is base, MK-One. Go ahead."_

"Base… be advised, all hostiles neutralized."

"_Mk-One, command one here, any casualties?"_Bill Hoag took over the com from Corporal Pearson.

"No casualties, Command"

"_Acknowledged. Good work, MK-One. Return to command for immediate medical evaluation and debriefing after._

"Negative, command; will investigate report of strange activity in region-over."

"_MK-One, this is command one. I am issuing you a direct order: Report for immediate medical evaluation and following debrief- acknowledge?"_

Only static returned over the com link in regard to Commander Hoag's order. Growling under his breath, Bill hit the com link again.

"_MK-One…acknowledge?"_

"_Damn it, Harry! You get your arse back here on the double!"_ Bill pounded his fist uselessly against the com panel, venting his frustration.

_Six straight days in the field without rest and he was still out looking for more trouble. _This couldn't go on.

Bill turned the com back over to his subordinate, Corporal Jessica Pearson. She was a rather attractive little brunette that he'd been amused to see, catch Harry's eye a time or two when he thought no one noticed.

Up until then he had his doubts that Harry was human, let alone a male of the species. He was relieved to find otherwise.

Briefly he considered getting Draco on the horn, but he doubted that even Draco would be able to reason with Harry at this point.

Making his decision he instructed Pearson… "Get Vance up here on the double."

* * *

Harry pulled himself up to the highest branch that would safely support his weight. His eyes scanned over the endless sea of foliage below him. There wasn't a break in the tree cover for miles in all direction, at least not one large enough for the dark rituals his contact reported were rumored to be held in the region.

Even a summoning of a lesser daemon required an exact configuration of stars and for that one needed a clear sky overhead.

He let his empathic senses flow once again.

_There!_ He could sense something sinister but it was all around him… he just couldn't pinpoint it. It was just a sort of… w_rongness._

_This damned jungle is making me barmy!_

He never once considered that it was the lack of rest over the past week that was dulling his senses.

He conjured a canteen full of cool water with little more than a wave of his hand. He took a long pull and then dumped the remaining contents over his sweaty brow.

Thankfully he'd foregone the weight of his armor in favor of his Knight Watch fatigues. Though his uniform was now so sweat soaked that it made little difference. He felt like he was wading in quick sand with every step, and an hour back- he was!

Base had warned him that the Amazon basin was hot this time of year, but this? There was nothing but thick cloying jungle for endless miles in all directions. He'd escaped the dank humidity of the jungle below, but now the sun over head was baking him alive.

He briefly considered climbing back down and continuing his fruitless search amongst the humid, unending foliage and army of stinging insects, which he kept at bay with frequent _repellant charms. _

_At least up here there's a slight breeze…slight._

His Knight Watch insignia vibrated silently on his chest- _base was trying to reach him._

He considered ignoring their summons. After some deliberation, he sighed in resignation and activated his com link. They'd just keep trying if he didn't respond anyway.

"This is MK-One, over."

"Harry its, Abby"

_Damn, Bill_

"What can I do for you Sgt. Vance?" He dropped most, but not all formality. He knew she would be irritated and smiled cheekily, despite his fatigue.

Abby scowled at the formality of his using her rank.

"_**Harry…**__"_ she stressed the usage of his first name. "_It's time to come home and take some down time… please."_ she added, appealing to his weakness for female pleading.

"Unnecessary, base. I've managed the mandatory four hours of sleep per night that's required to maintain sufficient field effectiveness-over."

"_You're lying to me, Harry. I want you to return immediately for medical evaluation, after which you are relieved of duty for seven days R and R per Commander Hoag's orders."_

"S-Say again base… you're b-breaking up-p-p…."

Static erupted over the link from what had been a crystal clear connection only moments before.

Abigail Vance narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

_So you want to play, eh?_

"_Harry, if you don't return immediately,… I'll bring __**her**__ here. Bill would hire her in a heartbeat!"_Abby threatened.

"Who?" came Harry's voice back on over a suddenly _clear_ link.

"_Hermione_" Abby smirked triumphantly

"Ha-Ha-Ha… you had me going there Vance.", came back his chuckling response. "She's nearly nine months preggers. She couldn't travel if she wanted to."

Abby scowled at the microphone she was holding.

_Fine…._

"_Then I'll bring the other. Hell, I'll even train her myself. Make her a field operative in Dray's unit. Her little purple friend could be their team mascot. How'll that be?" _she all but crowed into the com.

Static was her only response.

"_Harry…?"_ she tapped the com link.

Thunder echoed ominously, growing louder as if a storm were suddenly blowing in from what had been a cloudless sky only moments before.

He was coming faster than expected, but they were ready.

Abby and company shielded their eyes as the command center filled with bluish-white light and the building rocked beneath their feet from the accompanying thunder clap.

Harry materialized in front of Abby who chided herself for having taken a half step back in spite of herself.

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry growled advancing on her.

Merlin above, he looked worse than she'd imagined. His hair was plastered to his head, matted and sweaty with rivulets of perspiration running into his blood shot, dark rimmed eyes. His uniform was covered in grime and looked as if it was completely saturated with sweat.

He smelled like he'd been rolling in dragon dung and looked like he'd been shite from said dragon prior.

Due to his fatigue filled rage, Harry noticed, too late, that she'd nodded to someone over his advancing shoulder.

He blurred to the right, but as fast as he was, Draco had been ready for him. He hit Harry with a level four _stunne_r in the back of the head- knocking him out instantly.

There were five levels of stunning spells. The first level was of that first taught to second year students. It was fairly safe and only rarely did more than make the recipient a little woozy. Second level was less safe and employed mainly in tournament duels. Third was of the variety used by aurors in the field to bring done wanted criminals and the effects of which lasted from twenty minutes to hours depending upon the strength of the witch or wizard employing the curse on. Level fours were reserved for putting down rampaging beasts, werewolves and the like. Strong and occasionally even-lethal if the wizard casting was a little too overzealous. Then there was a level five: only Harry could whip out one of those. He could probably drop a full grown giant or a dragon with the power he could put behind his spells.

-Abby threw a _cushioning charm_ at the floor to keep him from injuring himself when he hit.

"Phew! What have you been swimming in Potter?" Draco groused in revulsion, toeing Harry's arm cautiously as he made sure Harry was down for the count. An enraged Magical Knight was the last thing he wanted to deal with if he wasn't.

"Good work, Lieutenant." Commander Hoag complimented as he signaled a waiting guard.

"Get him to medical on the double."

"Sir, yes sir." The private jumped to obey.

"Remember at all times… he's a **magical knight**, understood?" Hoag needlessly reminded the man to show the utmost respect at all time in dealing with Harry.

"All our lives before his, sir." the man vowed with a fist to his heart in salute.

"Good man." Hoag complimented. "What's your name son?"

"Collins, sir." the private answered as he carefully levitated Harry toward the exit.

"I'll remember, Collins." his commander promised.

"Thank you, sir."

Once Collins left with his charge, Hoag turned his attention back to Draco and Abby.

"He's one of your men?" he asked Draco knowingly.

Draco nodded.

"He's a credit to your command."

"Thank you, sir." Draco returned with an appreciative smile.

Hoag turned his attention to Abby. "I'm sorry for the spot I put you in, Abby. It's my responsibility, but he'll blame you for it." Hoag warned her.

Abby nodded. "This can't go on, sir? He's killing himself. If she wasn't so far along I'd half consider bringing Hermione here just to try and talk some sense into him."

"I'd considered that course myself." Hoag confided, surprising his subordinates.

He cocked a knowing grin. "Well, there is the added bonus that she's a brilliant researcher. The magical sensors were off the scale this morning during that little brouhaha he had, and that's after a week without sleep. He's a strong man, but no one's that strong. He doesn't seem to realize that if we lose him we lose everything. Harry isn't just the founder of Knight Watch,… he is Knight Watch. We'd lose our backing in a heartbeat without him spearheading this organization, not to mention what we would lose personally."

"He's never been able to understand that people care about him,… not really." Abby clarified.

"Maybe we should bring Hermione Weasley onboard at some point? Despite having a newborn, she might be willing to sign on in a limited consulting basis or something? It would be worth it if for no other reason than being able to reason with him" Hoag considered.

"I'm afraid that would do more harm than good, sir?" Draco added tentatively. "She's as much a part of his decision to leave as the rest of them. As close of friends as they are; she tends to mother and bully him to accept her side of things and he's just not having it anymore. If she had her way, we wouldn't be standing here now." Draco intimated.

"It's like that then?" Hoag asked Abby her opinion.

Abby grimaced. "Draco was actually being a tad kind, sir. It's kind of like the old saying: "You can love your family, but that doesn't mean you have to like them? It's not to the point that he dislikes her as yet, but he's not really ready to try and patch things up, not that it's for him to do so, either."

Hoag nodded in agreement. "It's on them. He's done all that's ever been asked of him and a lot more that hasn't. Neither recognized, nor appreciated by the wizarding populace of England, but,... his own family should know better. It's a dirty shame for him and for us, we could use Weasley here."

They spent the better part of the evening discussing spit balling over ideas to try and get Harry to slow down and relax a little. After all, even Harry couldn't change the entire world in a few short months?

"I think we should press him to move forward with his quidditch plans, stroke of genius that." Bill complimented.

"It's still a lot of work, only of a different variety." Abby cautioned worriedly.

Draco nodded. "Yes, but it's safe,.. well, er it's safer than field work." he quickly amended at seeing the incredulous looks shot at him by his companions. "Besides, it's something that he truly enjoys doing. He's a natural flyer, always has been."

"And I suppose the fact that he wants you to second him is something you hadn't considered, either?" Abigail teased her partner.

"It never occurred to me." Draco feigned innocence.

"Let's get Raynock on the floo and see where Gringotts is with finding us a proper location? Once we've got that than we can proceed with.. wha..?"He left off as his com link started buzzing furiously.

Bill tapped his insignia. "Hoag here."

"Sir, its Collins, Sir. Healer Pomfrey requests yours and the Knight's personal guard here on the double!"

Though each had their own duties within Knight Watch, neither Draco or Abby had been willing to relinquish their responsibility in guarding Harry's welfare, so special consideration had been afforded them. They were known as Knight's Guard; a term that they were particularly proud of.

Bill eyed his two companions warily. They could all here the alarm in the young man's voice over the com.

"We're on our way, Pvt. Collins" Hoag responded nodding his companions toward the exit.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." came Collins grateful voice back as they left the command center.

Bill, Draco and Abigail entered medical bay one at something less than a dead run and more than a brisk walk… they were leaders after all.

Bill's arm shot out pressing Draco and Abigail back against the nearest wall protectively just as a desk came careening thru the air and struck the door they'd just entered with thunderous force, splintering on impact and showering them with shards of wood. Each shared a wary look as they drew their wands and made for the inner exam rooms.

They rounded a corner to find themselves caught in the wake of a malestrom. Medical instruments careened around the room in a tempest that continued to grow and expand outward, gathering force with each revolution.

Pvt. Collins was casting shield after shield trying to protect Healer Pomfrey, (Marcus Pomfrey, first cousin of Poppy Pomfrey and the only competent healer she would allow to treat Harry Potter, aside from herself), as the besieged and battered man struggled against buffeting winds to try and reach Harry Potter's bedside.

Harry, himself, appeared to be in the throes of a horrific nightmare. He shouted out mostly unintelligible things as he tossed and turned on his bed which was, thankfully, secured to the floor by both bolts and _permanent sticking charms_.

Though mostly grunts and groans of anger mixed with terror, some of his speech was understandable,… and what he said chilled the new arrival's blood within their veins.

Vaguely, Abigail Vance recalled Madam Pomfrey intimated that Harry would call out things in his sleep that was not meant for mortal ears.

Pomfrey had been far too kind.

Abby turned horrified, grief laden eyes to Draco who nodded his wish for her to leave, which she gratefully did, fleeing the infirmary in tears.

It was worse than she had ever imagined. Whatever torment Harry was reliving, he was reliving it as a child; for it was in his childhood voice that he cried out in pain and fear. It would not be till hours later,(after several calming draughts), that she would come to realize she had bore witness to Harry's fight for survival at the Battle of the Ministry; when the 'Ministry Six' fought twice their number in seasoned Death Eaters to a draw, only to eventually lose Harry's Godfather; the battle's only casualty.

Draco and Commander Hoag vanished every swirling projectile they could until finally only the buffeting winds were all that held Healer Pomfrey at bay from reaching his patient.

Was it the winds or the terror in a young Harry's voice as he cried out: "Get away from her Dolohov! Get away you bastard! No! Hermione? Hermione ,speak to me?"Harry begged, having rushed to his fallen friend's aid.

Moments later they witnessed his godfather's demise, having fallen thru _the Veil_.

"Sirius! Sirius where are you? No, Moony,…let me go! He's there. He's just there. I can reach him. He's calling me. Let go Moony. No, he's not dead, he's not!"

Harry grunted and strained against his tattered bed sheets as if he was fighting free from restraining hands.

"You did this! You killed, Sirius, you sick bitch and I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened Bellatrix Lestrange and gave chase.

The two shared looks of both intrigue and horror as they listened to a fifteen year old boy's vantage point as he fought the darkest wizard in history to a draw.

"Take that you bastard! There's no place dark enough for you to hide, scum. Did you think you could treat my family to a funeral and get away with it? I'll be coming for you, Tom. You won't have to look for me, I'll be right behind you!" Harry vowed as Voldemort made good his escape.

The wind in the infirmary died in an instant fooling the witness' into a false sense calm before Harry's body erupted in golden flames and the song of thousands of phoenixes filled the infirmary to a deafening crescendo.

"Merlin above!" Healer Pomfrey bellowed in shock and wonder, staring awestruck down at his enflamed patient.

Hoag and Draco shared a worried look that galvanized them into action.

Draco grabbed Harry's flaming shoulders without the slightest hesitation, not even registering that the flames were not harming him but actually leaped up into his body and felt…_wondrous._

He shook Harry forcibly demanding that he "WAKE UP!"

Bill grabbed the hypo from Healer Pomfrey's shaking hand and slammed it into Harry's thigh.

Harry's eyes snapped groggily open and he'd barely registered a feeble "Draco?" of weary surprise before the effects of the sedative hit, knocking him into dreamless unconsciousness.

Hoag stepped back sighing in relief. Draco just stared at his hands as if having seen them for the first time, the effects of the _Fire_; still coursing thru his veins healing any and all old hurts and filling his soul with…light.

The two would spend hours talking long into the night over a bottle of single malt.

* * *

Seven days later….

Steel rang against steel as their swords crossed. Every day for the last four days, Harry had devoted himself to training, both of himself and his fellow Knight Watch comrades. None were exempt from training whether they were field operatives, researchers or healers. All members were required to be able to defend themselves, their fellow members and the civilian population.

LIVES CAME FIRST.

All, but a mere handful, watched this morning's final duel as they had each day this past week. Everyday ended with a live duel between instructors followed by observation and evaluation by all parties present.

Knight Watch would accept nothing less than the best, and for that they were trained by the best. This afternoon was an exception. Arguably, the two finest sword masters in the world, were dueling for both the education of their charges,(not to mention their enjoyment), and their own personal need to keep their skills razor sharp, along with their blades.

They were engaged in a three blood duel. The first person to draw blood three times-won.

Draco's left wrists dribbled blood and a small patch of redness was present on the shirt he wore over his right rib cage where Harry's blade crossed his body on Draco's lunge.

Harry's left pant leg was stained mid-thigh and his left shoulder had rivulets of blood running down toward his elbow.

They'd been at it nearly twenty minutes- a very long time for a duel, even amongst masters, and neither showed the slightest hint of fatigue. If anything they looked to be savoring every moment.

Harry eyes glowed emerald fire and Draco's were the gray of winter frost as each flowed, their blades, arms and souls as one, committed to the task at hand.

Harry's blade ducked low barely missing Draco's lead ankle, he reversed his grip and brought his sword up , lightning fast in a backward rising arc that missed Draco's armpit by a whisker.

Draco twisted his upper body around the path of Harry's ascending blade and drove his sword backward in a two handed grip straight at Harry's unprotected midsection. He knew he had him. For the first time, ever, he was about to beat Harry Potter.

Eagerly awaiting Harry's surrender, lest he be skewered. Harry's call of acquittal never came. Instead Draco's blade was knocked from his hand and clattered across the floor coming to a rest against the far wall.

Draco wrenched his head around, his nerveless fingers grasping at air to find Harry's tight fist in the air where his sword once was. Harry had struck Draco's sword from his hand in a downward hammer strike of his bare fist against the flat of Draco's blade.

Nobody was that fast-Nobody,… not even Harry Potter!

Draco stared in wide eyed shock as Harry sheathed his blade instead of claiming victory by making a last cut to his unprotected opponent.

"Finish it." Draco accepted his defeat. He'd lost, his honor required no less.

"It is finished" Harry smirked, shaming Draco, or so he thought.

Draco was about to protest when Harry raised the bottom of his fist up to display the fresh cut on his outer wrist.

The audience gasped as Draco stared in wide eyed disbelief.

He had been right, not even Harry was that fast, but only just.

Abigail squealed excitedly and launched herself at Draco's still stunned form, enveloping him in a fierce hug of congratulations as the rest of the audience, of his comrades, began to cheer and applaud.

Harry quirked a half smile and turned on his heel, making his way to the locker to drown his defeat in a long hot shower. He only made it twenty feet before Pomfrey raised his wand expectantly. Harry was about to wave the irritating man off, but Commander Hoag sidled up alongside the physician, fixing Harry with a stern look as he handed him a fresh towel to mop his sweaty brow with. Harry sighed and paused as the healer smugly ran his wand over him and instantly healed his minor cuts.

"How do you feel?" Pomfey asked off handedly as he examined his wands diagnostic results.

"I'm fi… "Harry paused from delivering his trademark 'fine', at seeing Hoag's eyebrow arch and hastily amended.. "I'm well, thank you."

Healer Pomfrey nodded in satisfaction. "A nutrient potion and muscle regenerator before bed time and then you're cleared for active duty…"

"Thank ,Merlin." Harry gasped in relief, cutting Pomfrey off.

"After the weekend." Pomfrey finished with a cunning smirk.

Harry narrowed his eyes and growled, "That was low."

Pomfrey shrugged as Hoag chuckled at Harry disgruntled reaction.

Harry was about to deliver a stinging return when Bill held up his hand and informed him, "You have a visitor."

"Griphook?" Harry asked hopefully. Harry's account manager had been scouring the surrounding area, searching for an appropriate site to further Harry's dream.

Hoag shook his head, smiling facetiously. "Raynock", he corrected.

"Raynock's here?" Harry asked in surprise.

Bill nodded. "He's waiting in your office."

Harry began to turn to the lift that would take him up to the executive level, but Bill's hand caught his arm.

Harry turned back to find Bill grimacing and wiping his sweat filled hand on Harry's towel that was draped around his shoulders, grousing, "Take a shower first, you stink."

"Thanks" Harry crumbled as he turned back toward the shower rooms.

He emerged from the shower and was toweling himself dry as he used a full length mirror to appraise the many scars that crisscrossed his torso.

He was distracted by someone clearing his throat.

Harry hastily reapplied his _glamour_ with a wave of his hand as he turned to the source.

Draco was at his locker with a towel draped around his waist. "You don't need to hide those from me or anyone else here, Harry." Draco commented distractedly. "It's the man, not his trappings that count."

"That what it says in your book?" Harry asked dubiously.

"In anyone's book, Harry. Anyone that counts that is?" he amended.

Harry looked less than unconvinced.

"Cho dug the scars."he grinningly reminded him of the time he stepped out of the loo, starkers, into his bedroom to find an embarrassed Cho Chang had been entering the room at the time.

He'd grown accustomed to living as a bachelor and hadn't accounted for unexpected visitors, especially in the master bedroom.

Cho's initial embarrassment had quickly worn off to be replaced by, well…,

Harry rolled his eyes, fighting down a blush the memory brought "She only sees the whole hero thing, not the man."

"She saw it all." Draco chortled.

"Don't you have some place to be?" Harry scowled.

"Not really." Draco returned airily as if he could take the mickey all day. He sobered, however, and asked what was bothering him.

"Harry,… you didn't,… you didn't let me win, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Since when are you so insecure?" Harry shot back incredulously.

Draco shrugged… "It's just that I've never,… even when we played quidditch against each other, I could never…?"

"I always try to win, Draco, always." Harry cut him off with his assurance. "Today was no different than any other. You won today, but that doesn't mean that I won't win tomorrow, got it?" Harry challenged.

Draco smiled appreciatively. "Got it"

* * *

Harry entered his office to find, Raynock poised at his office window watching Knight Watch finish training for the day.

He turned with a broad smile as Harry entered.

Harry approached and dropped respectfully to one knee and bowed his head." Milord I'm honored by your presence and apologize for keeping you waiting."

Raynock's long ears drooped slightly, overwhelmed by the honor that Harry so respectfully afforded him. It was so unheard of to have even the lowliest wizard show such reverence to a goblin, any goblin.

"Rise my esteemed, knight. It is I that am honored."

Harry deftly rose and gratefully accepted the Goblin's hand in greeting.

"I bring good tidings my young friend." Raynock began.

Harry nodded patiently, waving toward the chair of his desk, indicating that Raynock should assume his own seat.

Raynock scowled at his young charge and conjured his own plush chair with a snap of his gray fingers, reminding, "This is your office, Harry."

Harry shrugged off the rebuff and held up a bottle of aged mead, from his service bar, expectantly.

Raynock grinned toothily and held up three fingers.

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Good tidings indeed!"

Raynock nodded. "We've found a suitable location."

"Excellent!" Harry nearly crowed in his delight. "Where?"

"Madagascar" Raynock replied.

"M-Madagascar!" Harry nearly choked on his drink. "But that's half a world away?"

Raynock nodded. "And ideally located between Europe and the Far East.

Harry continued to vent his reluctance. "A different language, economy, customs?"

"They mostly speak English and better than you do, my knight. Gringotts is opening a new branch there next month. This venture would boost their already surging economy and the people would relish the opportunity we offer, not to mention we have no current _foundation_ in that sector and it would greatly stabilize the region."

"Foundation?" harry questioned.

Raynock nodded excitedly. "Here's what I was thinking. Let's not do this halfway, but establish another Foundation in the region with an adjoining stadium and sports complex. We could lease the stadium in the off season to the non-magicals; they have a rather good football team I'm reliably informed and are sadly in need of updated facilities to accommodate their growing patronage. A Knight Watch program is sorely needed as there is still a great deal of terrorism, pirating, drug trafficking in the region, and that's just the non-magicals. We've been getting reports of rising dark activity in Kenya and the Middle East. Knight Watch would stabilize the region and the economy would flourish secondarily."

Harry reluctantly nodded his agreement in principal, but... "We've only just established here. I haven't even begun to look into recruitment. We simply don't have the manpower to instigate another program right now. We're already taxed to the limit and I refuse to scavenge personnel from the other sites, thereby weakening their own already tenuous positions."

Raynock smiled knowingly. "I believe recruitment is Command's responsibility?" Raynock reminded his charge. "Actually, I have an entire contingent of suitable candidates at my disposal that are looking for just such an opportunity?" he suggested vaguely.

Daring to hope, Harry asked, "Are they any good?"

Raynock smirked cunningly. "In my modest opinion they're as good as any you currently employ."

Harry's eyes bugged out in surprise. Goblins did not compliment lightly.

"Why've I never heard of them?"

"You have, you just didn't realize the resource was available to you." Raynock was enjoying the game, but decided to let his young charge off the hook.

"Come now, Sir Harry, certainly you've heard of the Goblin Warriors?"

Harry nearly toppled his chair. "But they're, their, well no offence,.. but they're goblins?"

Raynock chuckled. "None taken. I'm not suggesting we expose the non-magical world to goblins? That would hardly have a calming effect, not that it will on wizards, either." he chortled at that.

"We'll recruit and train acceptable candidates, handle the facility's security needs, finances, anything and everything, leaving you free to resume your Magical Knight duties as well as persue this new venture to the fullest."

Harry got up and began pacing back and forth in front of his office window, suggesting a step further.

"Why not incorporate the Goblin Warriors into are already established corps, thereby bolstering our troops and freeing additional personal to man the new facility along with a contingent of Goblins? Why not some centaur weapons trainers? They've got the best bowmen in the world. See if there are mermen in the area? We could get them to scout with Titan and his pod of krakens,... get them all working on the piracy issue. We'd probably need at least two dozen elves?"

"More like three with the additional sports complex to maintain?" Raynock suggested, enjoying the show thus far.

Harry snapped his fingers." You're right, three dozen. We'll need to petition the league for permission to field a new team?"

Raynock smiled toothily. "Already done. They've already cleared a spot in their rotation for next season. With your name involved, we could have even got in this season! The contracts are already waiting to be signed. All we need now is the name?"

Harry smiled brilliantly. "The Marauders"

Raynock's eyes lit up at that. "Perfect, it even sings: The Madagascan Marauders!"


	16. Chapter 16: Recruiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry potter characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Recruiting**

Draco walked down Diagon Alley with his head high. His crisp night-blue uniform brought him more notice than all his years of mindless posturing, as a rich noble, combined. He'd demanded respect then, based on his name and wealth. He'd never received it, at least not from anyone of whom such respect mattered.

Now he had it because he'd earned it, thus the reason for the lightness of his step and the pride shinning in his gray eyes.

He'd earned the uniform he wore. He was both proud of it and himself. Those feelings, paled by comparison to how he felt about the man who gave him the opportunity to be where he is now.

As grateful as he was, he was even more grateful for what came by coincidence; having met Abby and fallen in love with her. None of that would have happened if Harry hadn't given him the chance to redeem himself.

They'd never had the opportunity to share victory on the battlefield, but now they we're certainly about to reap the rewards.

He just had one delightful task and then he could _port key_ to Antwerp to meet Harry. He'd been a nervous wreck when he'd asked Harry's help, but Harry had been, well,.. Harry. He not only put Draco at ease, but had seemed genuinely honored that Draco had asked his help. He still couldn't fathom that he was putting six months pay toward this? His former self would have scoffed at such a notion. Now, he relished it.

Draco paused, taking in the sign above the shop, trying his best not to laugh out loud, and failing.

**Worldly-Wizard's-Waterhole.**

Steeling himself, Draco walked in to find a boisterous pub, filled with men of all ages actively engaged in conversations, darts, snooker, and… dancing. One bloke was dressed in a leather motorcycle get up,(complete with chaps), dancing, rather provocatively, with an obviously enamored, Professor Sinistra.

Draco had always had his suspicions, now he knew.

Anyway, his eyes searched thru the mass of men for telltale red hair. He spied one of the twins serving drinks at a rear table fending off the clutching hands of a rather amorous group.

Fred had barely escaped with his virtue intact, letting out a last yelp and shooting the table a dirty glare after getting his bum pinched for the third time today. He found himself distracted,(like the rest of his patrons), as the tavern quieted around him.

He followed his customer's quiet gazes, settling on the dark blue uniformed, pale haired man that fidgeted nervously under the scrutiny.

Draco frowned at his previous misunderstanding as one warlock stood up and rose his glass in toast proclaiming:

"To Knight Watch!"

"Knight Watch!" The pub echoed reverently.

_Not even a year since inception and already Harry had brought them to this_.

Draco graciously fended off many sincere offers of a beverage in appreciation, citing he was 'on duty'.

At his pronouncement he found his way immediately cleared for him as he approached George, manning the bar.

George eyed his approach with something akin to utter contempt.

Seemingly oblivious to his host's displeasure, Draco inquired, "How's business?"

"Actually, quite profitable, thanks." George quipped honestly in return.

Draco nodded commenting, "Fancy making it permanent, then?"

George pulled a shocked face, exclaiming, "What,… and miss next month's surprise?"

The twins were currently half way thru Harry's **monthly** reoccurring prank. Each month he and his elves had conspired to, not only, remodel their store, but find a way to trap them into having to deal with each new embarrassing makeover-first hand.

They had thought nothing could have topped the embarrassment of '**Weight Watchers for Witches',** they had been wrong; so very, very wrong. The next month it had been: **Weasley's Wondrous Walks**; a shoe store. There were flying shoes with little wings on the ankles like Mercury's sandals, shoes with floatation devices built in for apparition over large bodies of water or a fun day at the beach, shoes to climb walls, dancing shoes- yes, they actually turned an owner with two left feet into the 'Lord of the Dance', shoes…SHOES…**SHOES!**

The next month had been no less fun in the **Weasley's Wonton Wok. **The Chang family had generously joined the fun in that one. They were happily returning a bit on their personal debt, to Harry, by opening a Hunan kitchen with the famous Weasley Wok-king Warriors.

The twins hadn't consider that month a total loss as they learned the secret of making a scrumtuous 'spicy tuna roll'.

Last month had been:** Wanton Wizard's Wraps **which led in nicely to this month's clientele base as the store had specialized for wizards with a rather, er… _particular_ taste in clothes.

Each day the elves had thoughtfully provided a wardrobe that displayed their modest wares, (literally so), to full effect.

Draco smiled indifferently and made as if about to leave, stating: "Well if you're sure, then I'll just leave you to it? My understanding is is that Harry's got something really big planned for next month's venture. He brought in some extra help from abroad and everything."

Fred had joined him half way thru Draco's what; snicker… warning… gloat?

"What're you on about?' Fred skulked.

Draco spread his finger, pretending to scrutinize his fingernails as he replied off handily, "Nothing really, just thought I'd stop by and see if you're up for something a bit more adventurous?"

Both flicked their hands toward their wands.

"You'll like this one." Draco added, showing not the least bit concerned by their implied threat.

"We'll like what?" George growled.

"Other than cursing your arse, that is?" his brother added threateningly.

Draco smirked. "How'd you like to be a member of the **marauders**?"

Both sets of eyes went wide simultaneously at that.

"So he's finally recognizing our talents?" George smugly surmised.

"I knew it." Fred snickered. "The well's run dry."

"We've outlasted the git" George added, high fiving his twin.

Fred nodded. "Sounds like he's conceded to our true pranking genius?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not, quite, er… like that?"

"Oh, and what **is** it like, then?" George smirked.

Draco glanced around and erected a quick privacy screen around them with a few quick flicks of his wand, silencing and confounding the perimeter around their spot at the bar.

"He's starting a new quidditch team,…The Marauders." Draco whispered conspiratorially.

"The Maruaders?" George gasped in wonder.

"No, shite?" his twin asked in more surprise and with less discretion.

Draco nodded. "He's manning the project with what he considers the best talent available and that includes you two." He complimented charmingly.

Both brothers puffed up proudly at that.

Fred was the first to ask, as usual. "What kind of money are we talking here?" his greedy side rearing its head.

"Beaters of our caliber don't come cheap?" George intimated.

"He's prepared to offer you an exclusive one year rookie contract for ten thousand?" Draco offered reaching toward his breast pocket to withdraw the papers."

"One year, Puh-lease!" George scoffed.

"Five years, minimum and twenty to start." Fred demanded.

"With the usual incentive bonuses" George added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're pretty sure of yourselves for never playing professionally?"

"We know talent when we see it, and apparently so does Harry." George surmised.

Reluctantly Draco offered after a few moment of careful consideration. "I'm authorized to offer, in lieu of salary; three years without a base salary, but an equal share of the gate. Harry said if everything goes according to plan- you could really **clean up**!"

The twin shared a calculating look before they both chorused: "Done" at the same time.

Draco withdrew the proper documentation and offered them a quill which they politely refused, eyeing the offer warily.

"Thank's, but we'll use one of our own."

Draco nodded with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Understandable. One can never be too cautious."

"Not where Potter's concerned." Fred huffed.

Once they'd signed Draco , smiled winningly and pocketed the document.

"Wait'll ickle Ronnekins hears this?" George chortled in anticipation.

"He'll do his nut!" Fred agreed chuckling.

Draco pressed his finger to his lips in a silencing motion. "Mum's the word till the official announcement. Even then, keep this discrete as he wants to catch the competition off guard as long as possible."

The twins nodded making zippering motions over their mouths in tandem.

There's a tryout scrimmage on the 9th of September, but you won't need to attend as you're already a lock for your positions." Draco acknowledged.

Both puffed themselves up even more so at that.

"You start the first thing of the 10th .You're uniforms and new brooms will be waiting for you. "

Draco handed each a a small golden snitch that had 'Marauders Rule' stitched proudly on them.

"These _port keys_ will take you directly to your assigned lockers. Don't expect anything fancy." Draco cautioned.

"Preserve the bottom line." Fred assumed.

"Profit before pleasure." George quoted.

Draco nodded, "Exactly. See you on the 10th."

Draco canceled the silencing wards and left , graciuosly fielding well wishes as he departed the tavern.

Fred and George tossed their aprons and joined their clients in celebrating their good fortune over a pint or two of their own, finest stock.

* * *

Green eyes read the sign over the store front. It had taken no little effort to find this last recruit.

Kattie Bell had been the most anticipated recruit, for the Montreal Magpies, in over a century. Fast, flawless aim and text book defence. By all accounts, she would have been their premier chaser for the next decade or more; the foundation for building a solid team upon.

It apparently, just wasn't meant to be? Katie had been struck down by a bludger to the back ,in the team's final preseason exhibition game, before the start of the season.

A freak accident the papers had called it.

For Katie and those who shared in her life…it was a tragedy.

Confined to a wheelchair, Katie's dreams of a brilliant quidditch career evaporated into thin air.

She, like he was want to do, isolated herself and pushed her friends and family away until there was nothing and nobody; just a wheel chair for a companion.

She used up what she saved from her signing bonuses and contract buy out to by a small, run down bookshop on Montreal's lower west side. It was a rather seedier side of the magical community. Not a Knockturn Alley per say, but definitely not a growing part of the community either.

Harry read the weather sign over head: **BELL, BOOK and CANDLE.**

He smirked at the play on the muggle movie that intimated a hidden magical world amongst the rest of civilization, that and the reference to her name and it being a book shop. Most wizarding folk would not get the connection, but muggle raised, as much of Montreal is, would enjoy the irony.

Harry entered the shop and a little tinkling bell over the door heralded his arrival. A young woman was helping an elderly witch with her purchases. She was dark skinned and quite attractive with a resemblance to Katie that left no doubt that she was a family member, no doubt a sister.

Harry perused the shelves until the Elderly witch left so that he could get a word in private with the clerk. Distractedly, he noted that the shop was well versed in a broad selection of common and lesser known spell books, several of which garnered his own interest.

Seeing the young lady was available, Harry approached and asked: " I wonder if I might have a quick word with the shop's owner, a Miss Katie Bell, I believe? I have an offer that might interest her."

The girl rose and politely declined. "I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Bell doesn't receive visitors. Not since, ... well,… she just isn't available." The young lady caught herself from commenting on Katie's isolation and the cause.

Katie had isolated herself away from everyone after the accident. some of the last to go were her close friends in Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. The three girls had been inseparable thru school; which contributed to them being the finest trio of chasers that Gryffindor had ever produced in its long storied history. Alicia and Angie were still playing and were amongst the best in the league, but their true talent and potential was in playing together; the sum being more valuable than the parts.

They were just too painful a reminder of what Katie had hoped and dreamed for herself, thus she pushed them away.

Eventually even Fred was discarded, though he had never given up on Katie and had been determined to pull her from her depression and see his own dreams realized of a future family with the girl of his dreams.

All this had taken place after Harry had defeated Voldemort, not that his presence would have altered any of the events from occurring as they had. He was powerless to save himself at that time, let alone anyone else.

Harry realized he'd been lost in thought and apologized, asking… "Sorry, I drifted there for a moment, but surely, Miss Bell would make an exception for an old friend and admirer?"

The girl eyed him more nervously than previous, not recognizing him with the glamour he was wearing to remain inconspicuous. He wasn't well known in Montreal, but why take chances.

The girl shook her head and reiterated. "I'm sorry, sir, but Katie's quite adamant about not seeing anyone from her past not even…"

Harry waved his hand and canceled the glamour charm he wore, instantly revealing his twinkling green eyes and world famous scar.

The girl gasped in sudden recognition.

"Not even a fellow Gryffindor teammate?" he suggested with a mischieveious grin.

"K-K-Knight Potter!" the girl stammered, needlessly curtsying respectfully as if he were some sort of royalty.

"I take it you're a relation?" Harry surmised.

"I'm K-Katie's sister,.. J-Jenny. I work here after school to help out and make a bit of pocket money."

Harry nodded appreciatively. "And just as stunningly attractive as your sister. Do you play quidditch as well?"he inquired politely.

The blushing girl struggled to answer, "N-No, not since Katie,… mum won't let me..."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Maybe that will change?" he ventured hopefully.

"That would take a miracle." the girl complained dejectedly.

Harry smirked at that. "We shall see."

Shaken by his confidence the girl only gaped wide eyed, too afraid to even hope. She'd heard the stories first hand from Katie. Now she read about the walking legend, standing before her, almost daily in the paper and now in 'the book' that she couldn't put down.

_If there was anyone who could help Katie,… help at all? _She dared to hope.

"May I see Katie now, please?" Harry asked gently, not to startle the girl from her wandering thoughts.

Jenny nodded absently and took him toward a small back office where she knocked and announced:

"Katie, there's someone here wanting to see you!" she almost sang out.

"T-Tell whoever it is that I'm not available, Jen." Katie returned flatly from behind the door.

"But Katie, it's…" Jenny left off announcing Harry's name as he motioned for silence.

"I don't care who it is Jenny, just send them away. Tell them whatever you want, but send them away." Katie yelled back irately.

Harry nodded Jenny toward returning to her duties up front, offering a half smile of reassurance at seeing her initial reluctance.

With a tentative smile, the girl left him to his own devise.

Harry steeled himself and waved his hand letting his magic flow.

The locked door popped open and he made to step inside as Katie chuffed….

"I told you Jenny, I'm not...Harry?"

Katie stared wide eyed in disbelief as she goggled at a much more matured Harry Potter than the boy she knew from school.

Harry took in his distant friend's apprearence:She was in a wheel chair because she had refused magical implants that would allow her some semblance of her former mobility, but not enough to allow her to return to the quidditch pitch.

She was too thin; the bones prominently displayed on her wrists and cheek bones.

Her hair had grown long and Harry could tell that she was used to brushing it forward to hide herself behind.

"Hello, Katie." Harry smiled brightly.

"Y-You've changed." Katie blurted out the first thing she could think of, blushing after.

Harry smirked. "So have you." he returned bluntly, only he wasn't referring to her predicament, but what she'd let herself become as a result.

"What do you know about it?" she groused bitterly, her voice laced with self pity.

"I know the person sitting before me isn't the Katie I once knew; the brave, daring, vivacious Gryffindor who would risk anything on the pitch. Where has she gone?"

"She's the broken shell that's the end result of pushing her luck- one too many times." Katie wiped at the corner s of her eyes, which she kept focused at her lap.

"I see no broken shell." Harry disputed. "You've lost faith in yourself, Katie, and with it your faith in your friends."

"I've lost everything, everything that mattered to me." she added dejectedly.

Harry sighed wearily. "Have you, or have you driven it away?" he ventured knowingly.

Katie's eyes snapped up at that. A hint of her old fire was in her voice as she spat: "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "I want you."

"I'm useless, what could the illustrious Magical Knight possibly want me for?" she returned sarcastically.

"I'm starting a quidditch team and I want you to play center chaser." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She initially gaped in disbelief before starting to giggle. Her giggles soon turned into harsh guttural laughs that were anything but jovial. They were rather bitter, pain filled, near maddened bleats of self loathing.

Harry waited patiently as her laughter turned to pitying sobs of despair and misery.

Eventually Katie managed to gasp out "You're a bit late, you know?" She wiped at her eyes, but did not venture a look in his direction.

"No, I don't know that." Harry returned defiantly. "You heart still beats. You still draw breath."

"I'm broken, Harry….BROKEN." she wailed. "I can't fly. I'll never fly again. I-I can't even have ch-children…."he voice faded to a near whisper at that last.

Harry grimaced in understanding. _So this is why she broke off her relationship with Fred._He'd expected as much. It all made sense now

He could feel the initial stirrings at the core of his being. He just needed a little push of his own.

"I want you to fly for me, …with me. As to the other, you'll have to find someone else to assist you with that?"

Katie scowled at that. "That's not funny, Harry."

"I'm not laughing." He shrugged. "I insist on a five year contract with the usual incentives. I'm only paying the league minimum, but all our players get a small share of the profits from ticket sales, memorabilia, concessions,… the works."

"If I could fly for you or for anyone; I'd do it for nothing." she snorted in disbelief.

"I accept."

Katie's eyes flew up to search knew Harry Potter, he didn't bluff.

Dark soulless brown met intense, twinkling green. She gasped in awe as Harry's aura began to manifest itself, filling her office with golden light. The faint murmurings of phoenix song drifted around them.

Katie's head twisted this way and that as she struggled to understand what was happening around her.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when she realized that this was the beginnings of the**_ Phoenix Fire_**.

"N-No .Harry." She held up her hands toward him off. "I-I 'm not worthy." she mewled. "I'm nobody, nothing; a silly girl that took one too many chances with her life, all for what,… a game?"

Phoenix song flared jubilantly at her denial. It was all the push he needed. If she had felt deserving, the **fire** would never have risen in her behalf.

"Then you must prove yourself worthy of a second chance." He suggested as he knelt before her reaching for her hands as golden flames leapt up his rams toward his hands.

"N-No… Harry,… please…" she nearly begged trying to fend him off.

He grasped her flailing hands in one of his own and turned her tear stained cheek to face him with the other. She found herself falling into his reassuring gaze. His green eyes twinkled madly with a depth of empathy and… and love?

"I'm not the message but merely the messenger, Katie. I am but the instrument for some will greater than my own. That **will** isn't doing this just for you, but for the future lives you will in turn touch and inspire."

Katie Bell's office was engulfed in a golden hued inferno that brought life instead of destruction; healing instead of harm.

It ended almost as quickly as it began the flames around them died and the phoenix song faded away into the ether as if it had never been.

Harry rolled back unsteadily to his feet and staggered falling into her desk.

Katie gasped and jumped to his aid, catching him up before he fell.

The second her hand touched his,… she knew. She knew what this had cost him. Whether it was his will or some greater one as he claimed,… Harry had been the one to pay the price.

His eyes held both immense courage and despair. Crow's feet etched the corners of his once young eyes where she could swear that none had been scant moments before. His hair was speckled with gray and his powerful, confident presence had faded to a pale semblance of its former vigor in the blink of an eye.

He had literally aged before her very eyes.

Harry brushed away her supporting hands murmuring a telltale, "I'm fine", in half hearted reassurance.

"You're not fine." Katie refuted in concern as she shifted him into a nearby chair.

"What have you done?" she asked timidly out of worry.

"What I could to heal two hearts, I expect." Harry returned with a knowing smile.

Katie gaped and took a tentative step back in sudden understanding. He was talking about her and… Fred.

"H-he won't want me I can't… I can't give him what we… what h-he wants… not now that I'm…"

"You're fine." Harry smirked gesturing off handily toward her lower half.

Perplexed, Katie dropped her gaze. It took her a moment to realize that…

"I'm standing!" she shrieked.

Harry nodded incredulously. "And soon you'll be running, dancing and playing quidditch… for free."he reminded her.

Katie gaped at that, but flew gratefully into his arms, sobbing her thanks into his shoulder.

At length her sobbing subsided and she made to pull back from his once again 'powerful arms?

Puzzled, she pulled back and stared in wide eyed wonder.

He was as before; young and strong. The grey was gone from his hair. The lines had disappeared from the corners of his eyes and his eyes twinkled madly with knowledge and power,… just like Dumbledore's used to.

"B-But how?' she gasped.

"Magic" he affirmed simply. "I'm famished. What say we grab a bit of lunch, my treat?" he suggested, offering her his arm.

On unsteady legs she nodded dumbly taking his proffered arm as he guided her out of his office.

She passed her sister who was consumed within the pages of a book, no doubt-_ **the book**_.

"We're going to lunch, Jen. Want us to bring you anything back?"

'Um, sure Katie." Her sister nodded absently, looking up from her book. "How about some…**Katie**?" she nearly screamed at the sight of her crippled sister now walking.

Jenny flew into Katie's arms squealing delightedly. "B-B-But how?"

"Harry" Katie answered smiling broadly.

Jenny leapt out of her sister's embrace and into Harry's startled grasp shouting "Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!"

Blushing furiously at her boldness, she squawked back and dropped into a deep curtsey murmuring Formally..." Er, um.. Thank you- Lord Knight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, that's got to stop." he intoned wearily as he pulled the young girl up and scolded.

"I'm not some lazy king sitting on his fat arse, Harry will do."

He waggled his finger at the still awestruck girl, suggesting, "You'll have to start doing more than burying yourself in books if you're going to play quidditch for me some day like you sister does?"

In after thought he absently made a reference that: "Hmmm, the world does seem to need bookworms to though."

Jenny cocked her head puzzled, looking to her sister who mouthed from over his shoulder...'Her-mi-own-ee... Gran-ger'.

Jenny's mouthed formed an 'O'. of understanding. "Oh!" she squealed delightedly, running back to the counter and retrieving the book she had been entranced in only moments before.

"Would you please sign my copy?" she pleaded pushed the book and a quill toward him hopefully.

"Is it all true, I mean,.. it must be if Hermione Granger-Weasley wrote it but,... did you really fight a basilisk when you were twelve?" the girl gushed at him.

"Um,... er, yeah, but... Hermione wrote...?" Puzzled Harry pulled the book into his hands, his eyes went wide at seeing the title and author:

**'My Two Loves...by Hermione Granger-Weasley'** There was a picture of the three of them, the 'Golden trio', on the cover.

Harry paled slightly, the smile disappearing from Jennifer's and Katie's faces at seeing his reaction.

_He hadn't known_.

If Katie Bell remembered one thing from her school days it was that not only was Harry Potter the bravest boy she'd ever met but was also very shy and valued his privacy.

If he hadn't known about 'the book', (as his reaction clearly indicated),it was because Hermione Granger-Weasley hadn't told him about it and no one else had either, as it had been out for over two weeks and was already a 'best seller' in the magical world.

"Would you sign it please?" Jenny squealed hopefully.

Her sister shot her a disproving look that went unnoticed.

"Certainly." he agreed, taking the book and writing a sweet little endorsement inside the jacket cover.

Smiling charmingly he ventured, "If you'd like, I could see about getting the author and the er,..**other** party of interest to sign this as well?"

"Would you, really?" The young girl clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'd be delighted."

Katie, (still standing behind him), didn't need to see his face to know that Harry was anything but- delighted. The rigidness of his back gave testament to that. He was as tense as that first quidditch game he'd played for Gryffindor at the age of eleven.

Harry snapped the book close and assured, "I'll see that this gets back to you very soon."

"Thank you Lord Kn... er, Harry." she quickly amended at seeing his eyebrow raise in displeasure when she'd started to use his title.

"You're very welcome."

Harry turned on his heel and proffered his arm to a waiting Katie, apologizing for "Keeping a lovely witch waiting" as he ushered her from the shop.

She didn't know what surprised her more: How deftly and kindly he hid his obvious displeasure to her sister or,... how charming and chivalrous he'd become compared to the shy, uncertain boy he'd once been.

_Is this the same boy who used to lose his famous temper at the drop of a hat and stumbled all over himself trying to get a date to the Yule Ball?_

She goggled at him as he struck up a conversation by telling her how much he enjoyed the play on words and hidden meaning behind the name of her bookshop.

They entered a small French bistro two blocks over from her shop and followed their hostess to a small table amidst startled stares and whispered exclamation from the other patrons around them.

Harry ordered a small carafe of wine- in French, sending the stunned, but appreciative hostess off to place his order.

"Everyone's staring at us." Katie murmured uncomfortably, drawing his attention to their predictiment.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "They're probably surprised seeing you up and walking is all."

"But I don't come here? I don't go anywhere or see anyone,... at least not anymore." she mumbled ashamedly.

"Ah..." Harry nodded his understanding, intimating.. "Then they're all wondering who the lovely witch is I've managed to land a luncheon with?"

Katie blushed at that, giggling as she slapped his arm fondly. "What's happened to you?" she admonished appreciatively.

"Lots of things." He smirked, pulling the book out from under his arm. "I'm sure you can read the gist of it in here." he suggested.

Katie's smile fell slightly. "Thanks, but I've already read it."

"That bad, huh?" he grimaced slightly.

Katie shook her head. "On the contrary; it's the most amazing adventure I've ever read in my entire life. Oh,.. and I've read it twice, by the way. I've never envied Hermione as much as I did when I read that book. I mean, I've always envied her intelligence, but I've never envied **her**, like I do now. "

Harry quirked a pained, half smile. "She's not had an easy time of it with Ron and I. We were,... **I** was always putting her in one form of danger or another and Ron used to bicker with her over anything and everything. It drove her barmy and he loved it. It was a foot race to see if I could get her killed or if he could drive her insane first. I guess he won? She'd have to be a complete nutter to hitch a life- ride with that git."

Katie giggled at that. "I can't believe how you've changed?" she said wonderingly for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I've **just **started growing up." he offered with a shrug.

"I like the project so far." she complimented.

Harry cringed in misunderstanding."I was that bad in school, huh?"

"You were moody and that temper?" she admonished, amending slightly. "Not that you didn't have a good reason for it most of the time." She nodded her head understandingly toward the book resting at his elbow.

Harry sighed, catching on. "She wrote about my connection to Voldemort, eh?"

Katie nodded, dabbing a finger to the corner of her eye. "How could you stand it, any of it?"

"What choice did I have?" he answered with a question of his own that was answer enough.

"I still can't believe they stuck with me?" he lamented skeptically. "I got nearly everyone I ever cared about killed or tortured. I was always going off half cocked; jumping from the frying pan and into the fire whilst dragging them along with me. I should write a book myself apologizing to everyone I ever got in trouble, killed, maimed, beaten, tortured or even just annoyed. They'd have to publish it in an ongoing series of volumes. I could put an encyclopedia to shame, I could." he suggested.

She largely ignored his rant, knowing it for what it was; a defense mechanism to vent his frustration and self doubt.

His self image and personal identity was still as impaired as her own... is... was.

"Read the book, Harry. Do it for no other reason than for your own curiosity, but do it." she suggested/demanding, tapping her finger for emphasis on the cover of the book.

He offered a wan smile. "I don't need to; if Hermione wrote it than it's an accurate accounting. The girl doesn't know how to fib and Merlin forbid if she didn't have all empirical data authenticated?"

Katie shook her head impatiently. "You're not understanding me. The book isn't about you're adventures..."

He snorted at that, interrupting her, though she continued undaunted, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it is about that, but it's mostly about how she and Ron felt about it along the way. How they feel about each other and how they feel about you; then and now. How they see you and how they want others to see you, the **real** you, Harry."

Harry's eyes shifted uncertainly between her and the book at his elbow. Her heart ached that he could possibly be this indecisive about something so overwhelmingly majestic in its conceptual entirety.

"T-They must hate me?"

"Almost as much as they hate each other, Harry." Katie poignantly reassured him.

Frowning at his ambivalence, Katie added, grasping his hand supportively. "I'm probably not as well read as Hermione, nobody is." She paused with a snort at that. "But, it's the most amazing thing I've ever read and that is saying something. There's a depth of love and feeling contained within the pages of this book that's absolutely breathtaking. Hermione takes the reader on a journey that begins with the three of you meeting on the Hogwart's Express to the point when you left them that Christmas Eve when you first summoned the_** FIRE**_."

"I don't summon the** _fire_,** it comes of its own volition." he interrupted for verification.

She waved him off... "Lie to yourself, but from one who's been on the receiving end I know better. The love in your own heart sends it bubbling to the surface like a volcano."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Katie continued her previous train of thought without pause. "Hermione shares the true story of the 'Golden Trio' and the name pales by comparison."

Seeing his dubious look she blurted out in sudden understanding. "My God,... you don't see it! She said you don't, but you really don't, do you?"

Harry shrugged helplessly by way of an answer.

"You really don't see yourself the way that others see you, do you? How in the world can someone so awe inspiring think so little of himself?" she nearly wailed in frustration, drawing unwanted attention to them as conversations around them halted abruptly.

Suddenly uncomfortable with the attention they were receiving, Harry surreptitiously cast several silencing charms around their table with a casual wave of his hand. Katie could feel the sudden burst of magic swirling around her, marveling at how effortlessly he performed magic that even the most adept conjurer could only dream of.

"Hermione tends to see things from a more virtuous slant than the rest of us. I'm sure she was just being kind. I'm no saint, nor am I anything someone should aspire to. I have the same hopes and fears and dreams and ambitions as anyone else."

Katie blew out an exasperated breath. "She wrote about your adventures together; the good and the bad. It's a chronicle of what an adventure truly is: terror and pain meeting head on against courage and self sacrifice. Hermione details how children grew into adults forced to mature by events beyond their control. But most of all, she wrote about you and Ron. There's a depth of love and admiration between the three you that's absolutely breath taking."

Harry rolled his eyes at that, serving only to infuriate Katie with his casual disregard over anything that painted him in a favorable light.

"You're not going to read it, are you?" she groused.

"No" he acknowledged flatly.

With a bit of inspiration, Katie tried a different tact. "She would want you to read it. I think she wrote it as much for you as she did the rest of us, including her own self. She adores you, you know. They all do."

He didn't have to ask who she was referring to in the "they" he knew.

"**They** all adore me so much that I was asked to leave my country." he retorted bitterly.

Seeing that she was about to respond he amended. "I'm ok with it though, really I am. " he stressed emphatically. "I came to realize that it was the right thing to do. I would have gotten one of them killed eventually. I'm not exactly what you'd describe as being safe to be around. I never have been really." he explained.

"Harry, I..."

"It's all water under the bridge, Katie." he cut her off. "I'm happier now then I've been in a long time. I'm with people who understand me and what it is I'm trying to do and want to help me do it. They understand the risks as they've faced them themselves over the years. It's a good thing, I think, maybe even the best thing. Time will tell." He touched briefly on his vision for a better tomorrow.

"Why the quidditch team of your own then, if you're so content?" she asked curiously if he was so happy in his other pursuits.

Harry smirked cunningly. "I like quidditch and besides, it serves more than one purpose." He commented vaguely.

"What other purposes?" Katie asked intrigued.

"All in good time, Miss Bell. All in good time." He mimicked his former headmaster's voice and mannerism of peering at his charge over his church steeple fingertips.

"Not a bad imitation of Dumbledore, Harry." She complimented.

Harry pulled a mock face of disappointment. "I was doing Snape."

Katie giggled at that.

"You already own most of Chudley, why didn't you just launch whatever you have in mind with them?" she asked the obvious.

Harry smiled wistfully. "Chudley's Ron's team and dream. It always has been and always will be."

She marveled at how casually he fulfilled a friend's life dream without taking the slightest bit of credit for himself.

"Besides, I'm not exactly welcome or able to continue in England just now, not that I'm complaining mind."

He continued his train of thought. "What I have in mind is something just for me and a few select others, such as yourself."

His face took on a predatory gleam."If things go the way I envision we'll be playing Ron soon enough?"

Katie cocked a skeptical eyebrow."It takes a new team decades of building to reach the level of making it to the World Cup and if you're not planning on fielding an English league team as you're not "welcome" in England as you say, then the only way you'd get a chance to play against Chudley is in the World Cup final."

"Very astute, Ms. Bell" he complimented, again in Dumbledore's voice.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No starting team is that good, not even with you at seeker, Harry?"

Harry shrugged indifferently, his eyes twinkling madly. "This one will be." He promised as if it were an absolute given.

Katie snorted. "I haven't even played a professional game. I was injured before our regular season even started. No offence, but Ron's one of the best keepers on the pro circuit. The only one who's possible better is...?"

Katie left off at seeing his feral grin broaden.

"You didn't?" she nearly shrieked.

Harry nodded.

"But he wouldn't leave Puddlemere, not for anything except maybe...? Oh, Harry!"

Katie shrieked in delighted understanding, bouncing out of her chair and planting grateful kisses all over his face as she hugged him for all he was worth.


	17. Chapter 17: Half a world away

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Seventeen: Half a world away...**

The first weekend of May found the Weasley fsmily in the midst of one of their traditional brunches at the Burrow, only this time short by two member; three if you counted the absence of a certain raven haired surrogate son and brother, which they did.

Hermione and Ron had elected to stay home as Hermione was too far along to safely apparate and too ill at the thought of flooing anywhere unless absolutely twisting and turning made an already sensitive stomach erupt violently.

Hermione had spent the majority of this last week resting under Ron's careful watch. Her medi-witch had been concerned as Hermione was showing more fatigue and nausea then warranted. Of course, the stress of constant badgering for interviews since the release of her book: "My Two Loves", didn't help. In addition, she was in a perpetual state of anxiety over Harry's absence and unexpected silence since the book was published.

She's so hoped that the book would convey the message that she so desperately wanted to say in person to her estranged friend and brother.

"He hates me." she whined.

Ron rolled his eyes at his grumpy wife, reassuring her for what must have been the thousandth time...

"He doesn't hate you."

"Then why isn't he here? Why haven't we heard anything? Never a floo call or even so mush as a note."

"You know why, luv." Ron reiterated.

"B-Because he hates me!" Hermione began to sob.

Between her discomfort, growing anxiety and hormone level, Hermione was a pale semblance to her usual calm, collected and coolly logical self.

And Ron couldn't love her more, though at this point he would be eternally grateful if Harry would drop her a note even if the say that he really did 'hate her'.

It was the not knowing that was driving Hermione nutters.

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you and you know it." Ron returned patiently. He'd been her rock throughout her pregnancy and not for the first time she thanked God, Merlin and Harry potter for bringing Ron into her life.

She knew she was being childish but for the life of her, she couldn't help it. "Then why isn't he here?"

"Harry's doing what he needs to do to make our world a better and safer place." he cajoled. He knew it was the accurate, logical reason for Harry's absence. He also knew it wasn't the only reason and certainly not what she wanted to hear.

"If he's not here for the birth of his godchild, I'll never forgive him." She threatened, only half meaning it.

She knew he couldn't and wouldn't return. She knew that in her brilliant mind, but her heart just couldn't accept it.

Ron held his hands out in a helpless gesture, not knowing what to say as nothing short of Harry's presence would appease her.

"Find him." Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, I wouldn't even know where to begin to look?" Ron tried rationalizing with her.

"Please, Ron,...please?" she begged; her eyes growing moist again.

"A-alright, Mione." He reluctantly agreed. "I suppose I could..."

"Oh!" Hermione's face went pale in sudden alarm. "I-I think my w-water broke?"

"Huh?" Ron's eyes went wide.

Hermione reached under the covers of her bed questioningly, her hand returned covered in blood.

"M'ione!" Ron gasped in alarm reaching worriedly for his wife, who'd already fainted in what he desperatly hoped was shock and not blood loss.

* * *

In another part of the world, Harry and Draco were just sitting down for a cup of tea after a grueling two days in the field that ended with them unsuccessfully rescuing thirteen members of an American relief organization held hostage by a militant group operating under the radar in southern Zimbabwe.

The group had wanted the usual: money, weapons, and the release of imprisoned associates that could further their own destructive agenda.

What they got was "Knight Watch. The Phoenix Foundation had sent in one of its top field groups, bolstered by the world's only Magical Knight.

Draco commanded the Omega unit. The pplan was for he and his team members to rescue the hostages whilst Harry kept the militants otherwise,...occupied.

They'd come in the night, ghosting through the surrounding jungle as if it were broad daylight. This proved to be the first successful field test of the Weasley twins' VRG's, (visual reconnaissance glasses).

The twins had risen marvelously to the task. The glasses looked as nothing more than common sunglasses, but they not only turned darkest night into visual day for the wearer, but they also allowed the wearer to circumvent _ward_ lines, highlighted _rune_ marks and allowed the wearer to scan through opponent clothes, concealment cases and charms that hid personnel and weapons, both muggle and magical.

_Disillusion charms_ and _invisibility cloaks_ were useless as the glasses could detect and highlight body heat. Likewise the wearer could see through normal walls and doors, unless concealed magically and then they could at least see the _concealing charms_ and extrapolate how to nullify their effects.

Draco and his five man team took flanking positions near the compound's north boundary, which was closest to the hostage location.

Draco surveyed the compound. Four guard towers, each located equal distally from the other covering the four corners of the compound. The south west and east corner had one guard each. The north tower was manned by two guards manning a fifty caliber muggle firearm. The other towers were manned by... wizards?

In recent encounters with different terrorist groups around the world; Knight Watch was reporting muggle based groups bolstering their firepower with magical beings, both wizards and creatures, sometimes both.

Warfare was becoming more exotic... and deadly.

Draco's second spotted two man patrols of a wizards accompanying muggles with automatic weapons.

The glasses showed wizards in a darker shade of red as they tended to have a higher body temperature than muggles.

Oddly, the north side was not patrolled. Draco and company scanned the area twice, but no enemy patrols were spotted. Sensing something amiss, Draco asked his aerial reconnaissance to ...

"Omega One to Nighthawk..."

'This is Nighthawk, omega one-over"

"Nighthawk, confirm two man guard in north tower, single wizard in south, west and east tower and two man patrols around same?-over"

After a short pause, Nighthawk returned. "Confirmed, Omega One. Be advised there is a giant scorpion stationed near your position-over."

"A trap." Draco hissed between his teeth. _They knew we were coming._

They couldn't see the scorpion with their heat vision assist because it was a coldblooded creature.

Working a hunch, Draco had his team scan the hostage area a second time. He saw what the rest did:

All thirteen hostages were housed in a central location within the makeshift bases' interior.

Their heat signatures all were within normal muggle range. Two guards were stationed at the room's door, their signatures were magical. That would account for the absence of wards and charms around the room if they were holding all muggles, but there should be at least _anti-apparition wards_ in place to negate apparition rescue?

Draco grimaced, something was definitely off.

He tapped his com link.

"Nighthawk...is Fiona picking up any strange scents in the area?"

After a lengthy pause, Harry's voice came back over the com: "She says she smells '**death'**, two clicks southwest of your location-One. Nighthawk over"

Draco eyes shot to Collins and Carmichael. The two nodded and silently backtracked to check out the location Fiona indicated as 'smelling of death'.

Draco tapped the link at his collar. "Five and six are checking the area, Nighthawk. You're our eyes –acknowledge."

"Five and six in view-One. Will monitor. Base unchanged-over."

Nearly a half hour later, Draco's com link activated. "One this is five-over."

"This is one-acknowledge."

"One... shallow communal grave, _concealment charms_, eleven,... count eleven civilian bodies-over."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Five and six return to group-on the double."

"In route one- five out."

Draco suspected he knew what this was. He tapped his com. "Nighthawk... can Fiona tell if muggle tower support is armed from her vantage point?-over"

A moment's pause later and... "Armed- one, but she says there's something wrong with them. They don't smell right...No fear or anticipation, like the **others**." He stressed, adding, "She says their heartbeats are even,... sedate even.-over."

Draco nodded. He could tell by the tone of Nighthawk's voice that he was of a like opinion. The muggle support was actually _imperioused_ hostages.

He suspected he knew what was really occupying the hostage center.

"Nighthawk... does Fiona pick up any _cooling charms_ around hostage area?-over"

The com link activated, this time Draco could hear the hissing of parseltongue as Harry conversed with Fiona- a Scottish-Razor Tail, dragon.

"Fi says there's a high concentration of _cooling charms_ over and around the central hostage site. It's a trap, Dray."

Draco nodded his agreement. He was about to abort the mission when five and six returned. Even without his glasses he could have read the revulsion on their pale faces.

"Collins?" Draco enquired.

"T-They were tortured...mutilated...sir." the man choked out, looking sick. His partner looked even worse.

"Sorry brothers." Draco felt for them.

Both nodded their understanding.

Draco activated his com. "Nighthawk- could you and Fiona recover _imperioused_ civilians on the south and west tower on my mark.-over"

"Can do –One"

Draco could almost hear the anticipation in Harry's voice.

"On my mark, we'll take the north and east towers in coordination with you on the south and west. Once hostages safely away you and Fi converge on scorpion-acknowledge?"

"Awaiting your signal-One."

Draco nodded.

A half mile overhead, Harry patted Fiona's flank affectionately." You ready for some fun, Fi?" he hissed in parseltongue.

The dragoness' sides rumbled in eager anticipation.

"Wait till Dray's in position then dump me off and head for the west tower, I'll take the south-okay?

Fiona hissed hopefully in return.

"Only incapacitate the wizard unless he's starts shooting Avada's? In that case- roast him, but don't injure the captive- got it?"

Fioana grumbled a disappointed hiss that had Harry chuckling darkly, "You ate before we left."

Fiona rumbled again beneath him.

"No eating the wizard's unless they use deadly force, Fi." he ordered.

"Fi...?" he pressed.

Reluctantly she hissed her agreement.

Harry rolled his eyes, offering... "There's always the scorpion?"

Fiona hissed a derogatory answer.

"Oh...pardon me, milady,... I didn't realize you had such a delicate palate?"

More hissing beneath him.

"Fine, I'll get you a nice juicy sheep, but only if no wizards are killed or missing any parts- deal?"

Fiona hissed her agreement just as Draco came on the com... "Nighthawk,... airstrike in ten seconds on my mark- acknowledge?"

"Ten seconds...One" Harry acknowledged.

"Three-two-one...go!"

"Now Fi"

Fiona tilted to her left dislodging Harry from her back.

Harry pulled his firebolt from a breast pocket, canceled the shrinking spell and pulled himself aboard, pulling out of his free fall a scant meter or two from impacting the compound grounds whilst counting silently in his head... 5-4-3...

On the count of one he pulled up in front of the surprised south tower wizard with a bellowed "HEY!" just as he hit the startled wizard in the face with a level four _stunner_.

He proceeded to hit the hostage with a level three _stunner_, just to be on the safe side in case he was _imperioused_ to be more than just an unwitting stooge. With a waved of his hand he summoned the wizard's wand which he promptly pocketed for incriminating evidential reasons and with a second wave- summoned the captive's rifle. The clip was empty- a dupe as expected.

Having learned to be cautious the hard way, Harry waved his hand and ropes tied both parties tightly, thinking Hermione would be proud of his erring on the side of caution.

He smirked grimly as roar to his right was followed be the tearing of sheet metal as if it were no more than cardboard.

Fiona was shredding the south guard tower as wand fire lit up the sky around her. Those curses that struck her nearly impervious hide, only served to enrage her as she tore off the roof of the tower, clamped her jaws around the terrified wizard, chewed gently whilst he mewled and scream piteously, then spit out the gob covered, groaning leftovers on the compound's earthen floor.

Carefully she tapped a knuckle on the hostages head, knocking the poor sod out. Talons scooped up the unconscious, er,.. _former_ captive and carried him to safe distance away from the compound, leaving the other contemptuously in a groaning heap of broken bones. After securing her rescued party, she quickly returned and collected the others that Harry and Draco's team had incapacitated.

Harry rejoined Draco's team on the north tower. They'd just made hasty plans for the intended capture of the wizard's, lying in wait within the compound's interior, pretending to be hostages. They'd just apparated away when the tower lurched to the side with a deafening screech of tearing metal and splintering wood, hailing the giant scorpion's arrival.

A blast of searing flame shot down from the night sky, but deflected harmlessly off the scorpion's heavily armored exoskeleton.

The scorpion bellowed a challenge and primal roar split the air above.

Razor sharp talons protruded from heavily muscled fore-legs. Fiona hit with a thunderous impact, clamping her claws around the edge of the scorpion's shell and driving it bodily into the ground, breaking its side legs with a sickening crunch. As its exoskeleton splintered, a green hued gore splattered across the northern compound.

Bellowing in agony, the scorpion's stinger shot forward to impale it's tormentor, but Fiona was ready for it.

She swiped her razor tail across her back side, catching and severing the Scorpion's stinger, sending it tumbling harmlessly across the compound.

Fiona launched herself back into the air and perched herself atop the north tower. She stayed there safely aloft, delighting in her handiwork as the now impotent creature flailed useless, snapping it's enormous claws at empty air whilst it's frontal claw tried and failed to propel it anywhere but in a harmless circle.

Harry watched the scene in both disappointment and disgust over his familiar's actions.

"You gotta admit..." Draco chided. "Dragon's have a disturbed sense of humor."

"Don't encourage her." Harry hissed his displeasure over his familiar's antics.

"Let me guess?" Draco chuckled suspiciously. "You only told her she couldn't harm people, right?"

Harry smacked his lips in displeasure, but refused to answer the obvious which only served to amuse Draco further.

After a lengthy pause, Harry reminded. "If you're quite finished we still have our welcoming party to deal with. I don't know about you, but I'm rather eager to see whose all here for this shindig?"

"Frontal assault?" Draco asked half grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes, answering sarcastically. "Sure go ahead, I'll wait here."

Draco paled slightly at that. "We could have Fiona tear the roof off to get their attention?" he suggested.

"Why don't you walk over and see if you can get her attention off her toy, course, I'd watch out so the damned thing doesn't roll over on top of you in the process."

"How long can you hold your animagus form?" Draco asked as an alternative.

"Long enough." Harry assured him.

Draco nodded. "What say I hitch a ride? The lads could throw up a bunch of anti-apparation wards while you d tear off the roof and then I'll yell down and get them to surrender."

Harry shrugged."Sounds reasonable, but what if they don't feel inclined to surrender? I don't fancy having a dozen wands trained on my hide, dragon or not." He vented.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Draco countered.

It was times like this that Harry was reminded over how little forethought into consequences he and Ron were want to consider before stirring up a hornet's nest of trouble.

"Fine" Harry agreed, knowing already it was probably a bad idea.

He handed his sword off to Collins for safe keeping and then with a sigh of resignation he transformed into his animagus form-that of an Obsidian Dragon.

Despite having seen him transform several times already, Draco still startled, taking an unconscious half step back in stunned awe over the power and majesty of such incredible magic.

Bones and sinew snapped and cracked as Harry's limbs and neck impossibly elongated. Razor sharp talons erupted from where his fingernails once were. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that it was Harry's own spinal column that ripped out from his back rising into the ridged back of the Dragon he was becoming. He couldn't begin to fathom where the twenty foot barbed tail came from, but there it was.

The last to change was Harry's head. His draw stretched and jutted out forming his snout. His teeth grew six inches long and razor sharp whilst his ear grew to fine tipped horns atop his head.

Harry's neck curled around and glowing emerald hued orbs looked into his very soul.

Draco gulped silently in dread wonder over just what Harry was seeing when he looked down at him like that. He was not the man he once was, thank Merlin and Harry Potter! Neither was he the man he wanted yet to become, but he was trying.

It took every nuance of courage he possessed, but Draco managed to hold the dragon's gaze. Whatever the dragon/Harry saw in the depth of his being, it must have satisfied him. With a snort of acceptance, the dragon dropped to one scaled knee so Draco could scrabble up onto his back.

Draco held onto a bony ridge for dear life as with one titanic flap of his wings and a nerve shattering primal roar of challenge, Harry launched into the air.

* * *

Draco eyed his friend sheepishly over his steaming mug of tea. "er, how's the arm?"

Harry shifted his gaze briefly to the sling Healer Pomfrey had forced him to wear while his shattered arm healed.

Turning back to Draco with a scowl on his face he growled," I don't know what's the worst of it; the damned _skel-gro_ or having been thick enough to go along with one of your half-arsed plans?"

Ignoring the barb, Draco commented. "Bad that? I've heard the _skel-gro_ hurts worse than the break."

"Why don't you drink some and find out for yourself?" Harry offered sarcastically, fishing out the rest of the bottle he had with him.

Draco waved him off with an alarmed look. "I'm not that curious."

After a slight paused, Draco half heartedly tried to defend his plan. "How was I to know the roof wouldn't hold our weight?"

Harry shot him a disgruntled look, but otherwise didn't comment, just continued sipping his tea, letting the vapors calm his jangled nerves as best they may.

Harry let his mind wonder back to their botched assault...

_Flashback-_

_In dragon form he landed on top of the compound roof and was about to shred the roof when the entire structure buckled and collapsed beneath his clawed feet, dragging he and Draco down with it. His right wing had caught on a jagged support beam and his own weight tore it from his shoulder. Agony lanced thru his side as bone and leathery membranes snapped and tore loose._

_As for the Wizards lying in wait beneath them, they had fared better than expected. It seems that they had considered both anti- apparition wards and a roof top assault. They'd fashioned an escape tunnel beneath the compound._

_When Draco and Harry came crashing down along with the remains of their roof; they'd escaped safely beneath the crumbling building._

_They hadn't managed to get very far as Fiona had sniffed them out-literally. Having been distracted from her dying toy, she'd found the hunt for the burrowing wizards great fun indeed._

_Whilst she dug up a stray wizard here and there like an eager hound searching out a savory bone, the rest of Draco's team secured the perimeter on his orders; Draco- the lucky sod, had managed to tumble to safety without a scratch._

_Turning back to human form had been a new form of torture all itself. The animagus book had failed to mention that transformation whilst injured could and would cause more damage than the injury itself._

End of Flasback-

"I really am sorry." Draco apologized for the seemingly tenth time.

"Sure you are." Harry quipped.

"I really am." Draco tried again with what he thought greater sincerity.

Harry snorted over his mug. "For the botched capture or my getting hurt?

"All of it." Draco tried to look sincere even though the edge of his mouth was fighting not to curl up in a snicker.

"So, I'm to believe that you're sorry for: Laughing at my attempts to take Fiona to task when she accidently nipped off that one dark wanker's finger,... or was it when you **accidently** handed Healer Pomfrey's new assistant the **laxative** instead of the requested skel-gro?"

"Honestly, the look on your face when you told Fiona that she couldn't have an extra sheep for a snack because she dismembered a suspect, so to spite you she ate the finger, oh...ha-ha-ha!" Draco guffawed

Harry watched his friend drolly as he laughed at his expense.

Harry's stomach protested loudly, drawing Draco's attention away only to add: "You'd already drank about ha-half of the laxative before she realized the mistake." he started to chortle again.

"And I'm still paying for it." Harry complained as his stomach started gurgling again.

Draco was wiping at his eyes with one hand and holding his stomach with the other when suddenly things became anything but humorous.

"H-Harry?...Harry!" Draco grabbed for Harry who went ridged and flew over backward out of his chair in the throes of a seizure of some sort.

Draco scrabbled around the table and dropped next to Harry's side, hitting his com link insignia and shouting. "Medical team to cafeteria stat! Phoenix is down! I Repeat, Phoenix-Is-Down!"

He ignored the sudden exclamations and screams of alarm around him and began casting _cushioning charms_ around the area to try and keep Harry from accidently harming himself with his thrashing about.

Distantly he heard Abby cry out in alarm, having arrived on the run at hearing his emergency call over the com.

"Abby, get his feet!"

Before Abby could grasp Harry's flailing legs, his back arched up off the floor and his eyes rolled up in his head.

The air around them super heated and phoenix song blared as a spectral bird of golden flame with glowing green eyes erupted from Harry's chest and blasted through the ceiling above.

* * *

"What's happening?" Ron nearly screamed in alarm as healers ran in and out of the room and nurse's hurriedly transformed the birthing room to a surgical suite.

A stony faced healer pulled Ron aside asking his permission to save to baby while there was still time, but Hermione...?

Ron's desperate eyes pivoted back and forth between the waiting healer and his fading wife "You've got to do something-PLEASE!" he begged.

The healer shook his head grimly, explaining: "We're putting blood replenishers and whole blood into her as fast as her body can absorb them, but she's still losing blood faster than we can put it back in. If we don't get the baby out now, we'll lose them both? I-I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but if we don't concentrate our efforts on the baby now, we'll lose them both!"

Horrified, Ron began to absently nod his acceptance, but was saved the trouble...

Phoenix song faintly drifted through the room rising to a deafening crescendo as a golden flamed phoenix burst into being over Hermione's ashen form.

Nurses and healers scrabbled back from her bedside in awestruck wonder as phoenix song washed over them removing all doubt and fear.

Only a miracle could save them both and one had arrived.

Glowing green eyes scanned the room with a raptor gaze, not predatorily, but filled with intense compassion.

"Get security here!" the healer barked raising his wand in defense of his failing patients.

"No!" Ron's hand shot forward slapping the wand away, hurriedly reassuring the rest of the room. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

Hermione's monitor blared as her heart stopped. Instinctively the healer surged forward, but Ron held him back, cautioning... "Give him a minute."

"Give who?...What!" the Healer stammer uncertainly.

With a screech of defiance the golden phoenix slammed into Hermione's midriff and disappeared from view.

Within moments golden flames erupted from her core and spread throughout her body. Her eyes snapped open glowing emerald green fire. Her hair danced on a nonexistent wind. Phoenix song still filled the very air around them filling their very souls with comfort and hope.

Slowly..., ever so slowly the phoenix song began to fade and the flames covering Hermione's body burned themselves out. Just as the green fire in her eyes began to dim, the spectral phoenix's head emerged from Hermione's lower abdomen.

Gently the phoenix rose in to the air. When its claws finally broke free of Hermione's body gasps filled the room as a newborn child was cradled protectively within its powerful talons.

The phoenix slowly hovered toward Hermione's still unconscious form and as it moved it began to elongated and transform into the image of ... a man.

Hands of golden ethereal fire reached forward and gentled the baby into its mother sleeping arms. Emerald fiery eyes looked down upon the new family with varied emotions.

From his vantage point Ron could see the unfathomable look in those fiery orbs. Deep set longing warred with gentle compassion and a profound depth of overriding love and affection.

Ron stepped to Hermione's other side and grasped her hand. But his eyes were riveted to the spectral image of his best friend, standing across from him.

He knew with absolute certainty that he was looking at Harry's very soul. Emotions warred thru Ron's eyes as he stared into the bottomless pits of emerald green.

Relief and profound gratitude gave way to extreme worry for if Harry's soul was her, then what of his body? Was he dead?

"H-Harry?" Ron struggled to communicate with the spectral image of his friend, not truly knowing if he could even understand him.

Hermione's color returned and her eyes snapped open, first seeing and falling softly to the weight in her arms and then turning to the hand grasping her own.

"Oh,...Ron." she cooed, before registering his awe struck gaze and following the track of his eyes back to the source of his preoccupation.

"H-Harry?" she breathed out in frightened disbelief, half terrified that she was looking upon the ghost of her best friend.

The spectral image quirked a half smile and nodded toward the small figure nuzzling in its mother's arm, seeking sustenance.

"_That's a Weasley all right." _The specter chuckled in Harry's voice, then faded from existence as if it had never been.

* * *

**Half a world away...**

"We're losing him!" Healer Pomfrey announced as his hands worked feverishly to pump life giving blood in place of Harry's failing heart.

Abby's face was buried in Draco's shoulder, sobbing as her arms clutched desperately around him seeking the reassuring warmth of his own body.

Draco watched in silent vigil as the healer team worked feverishly to save a man already dead.

Harry's heart had stopped beating what seemed hours, but was most likely only scant minutes ago. Tears fell freely from pain filled grey eyes.

The hall leading to the infirmary was crowded with black uniformed 'Knight Watch' personnel, kneeling in silent vigil as they prayed for a life already passed.

Finally, blessedly,... the healer team gave up. Healer Pomfrey looked up to Draco, seeing the fading hope in his eyes, as he shook his head sadly, taking away that last shred of hope.

Draco sighed dejectedly, tightening his arms around Abby who sobbed harder, instinctively knowing their friend's fate.

It was many minutes before Abby's wails diminished and finally her breathing deepened as exhaustion won out and she'd fallen asleep.

Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her to a nearby lounge where he lie her softly on one of the couches.

He conjured a thick woolen blanket to keep her warm and then steeled himself for the task ahead.

He was the senior officer present, but more importantly, he is,...was ...Harry's friend. The dread news should come from him.

He passed Harry's still form, a nurse reverently covering his body with a clean white sheet whilst two healers murmured despondently nearby.

Draco was just about to open the door to the hallway beyond, to inform the waiting "Knight Watch' outside of Harry's fate, when Phoenix song filled the air and a comforting warmth spread throughout the room.

Not daring to hope, he spun on his heal just in time to see the returned golden flaming phoenix plunge into Harry's lifeless body.

Harry's back arched and a gasp escaped his throat as if he'd just emerged from a deep sea dive. One quick exhale and he slumped back to the gurney as still as before only no longer ashen as the color slowly returned to his body. The phoenix song faded, leaving only the faint sounds of Harry's continued respiration as all others held their breath in desperate hope.

Healer Pomfrey was the first. He reached forward with a trembling hand to the side of Harry's throat. His fingers paused over his artery, searching.

"Merlin, above!" he gasped in wide eyed wonder. "He's alive!"

Draco bolted to the side of his gurney and reached out with trembling fingers of his own. A sign of relief escaped his throat as he whispered a silent prayer to God, Merlin and any other deity whom cared to listen.

He waited on tether hooks as Healer Pomfrey ran his wand over Harry performing every diagnostic test he knew.

A hesitant smile escaped his lips that was an answer in itself, before he pronounced: "He's sleeping. I can't explain it, but... I-I think he's going to be alright."

Draco nodded and made for the door and the hall beyond.

Draco opened the door and stepped into the hall. The sight before him reminded him of another time, when he and his fellow Unspeakable waited in vigil like this, with little to no hope.

He realized in that moment that this would undoubtedly be a reoccurring theme, one he hoped that would always bear the same end result.

Anxious eyes turned up from forms waiting silently on bended knee.

Draco smiled broadly proclaiming: "He lives!"

A cheer rose up along the hall that shook the windows in their panes.

* * *

**Half a world away...**

A teary eyed Ron Weasley had just finished explaining what happened to his anxiously waiting family.

"You're sure it was H-Harry?" His father asked worriedly.

Ron nodded, shrugging."Who else could it have been?" he answered incredulously. "'M-Mione was , she was..." he broke off unable to complete the thought of how close he had been to losing his wife.

"T-Then phoeniox song filled the room and a golden fiery phoenix with emerald green eyes- **his **eyes, burst into the room. –Hermione... she,.. she...her heart stopped and then the phoenix it well,.. it went into her!" He struggled to explain. Several people gasped at that as they had the first time he'd tried to explain it.

"S-She started breathing again and her color turned back to normal and then he rose up from her tummy with the baby cradled in his arms. I-It was him, or his ,..I don't know...Ghost?...Spirit?"

"Do you mean he's d-dead?"Ginny gasped in fright at that.

Ron rung his hand through his sweat damp hair in frustration. "I don't know, but it was him. We could feel it was him,... 'Mione and me. The the baby started fussing,.. he was hungry and,... well.." Ron left off embarrassedly as his ears went pink.

"What?" Jane asked clutching desperately to her husband's arm that was wrapped supportively around her waist.

Ron's face started to pink up as he answered. "H-Harry smiled that half smile of his,.. you know the one?"

Everyone nodded their remembrance.

"And then he says,... Yeah, that's a Weasley alright."

Chuckles turned to full out guffaws as the anxiety bleed out of the, filled to capacity, waiting room.

After several long cleansing minutes...

Ginny asked what everyone else was wanting to know only not exactly in order of their need to know. "W-What happened then? Are Hermione and the...?

"They're fine, just fine." Ron reassured them grinning proudly.

"A-And Harry?" George asked before Ginny could. There was not the slightest hint of anything even remotely resembling his usual boisterous nature in his expression.

"I-I don't know." Ron answered apologetically, spreading his hands out helplessly in front of them.

"Arthur." Molly turned her attention to her husband.

"I'll find out, Molly, but first..." he held his hand out expectantly to his wife who took his and then grasped Ginny's who followed suit until everyone present had joined hand in a large circle.

Arthur bowed his head and the others did likewise as he intoned reverently. "We thank almighty God and Merlin above for the gift of this new life brought into being by love and your own will."

"Amen" the group responded.

Molly added next to him. "And we thank you Lord God, Merlin, James and Lilly Potter; for the gift of Harry Potter. Please watch over him always."

"Amen"


	18. Chapter 18: Ollie and the Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: For a supportive literary friend: Ollie the Keeper.

**Chapter Eighteen: Ollie and the Girls**

**-Flashback-**

The two men eyed one another for long moments. One looked at the other with a myriad of mixed emotions, the least of which was contempt.

The other held his gaze with impassive curiosity.

"Isn't their someone else I could speak with,...please?"

It was not lost on Draco the difficulty with which Minister Weasley was trying to remain polite; he had good reason to loath Draco after the way with which he had mistreated his only daughter.

Draco had done his level best to make amends for that and as far as he was concerned he had all the forgiveness he needed from the two parties involved. Asking the minister's forgiveness was the height of poor taste, let along hypocrisy. Draco couldn't and wouldn't ever forgive someone for what he did, if he ever had a daughter of his own.

Draco answered politely in return, without the slightest hint of difficulty. He'd misused the man's daughter; the least he could be was polite.

"I'm sorry, Minister, I was told you wanted to speak to the person in charge. Though I only hold the rank of Captain, I am currently the highest ranking officer available until this base is fully operational and a permanent commander is selected." he explained in an apologetic tone.

Arthur nodded his understanding, but that did little to change the glare he held Draco with.

"I see. Alright then, I'll get right to my point. While this may or may not be an emergency, I felt it prudent to contact Knight Watch immediately to inquire into the welfare of Knight Potter. We've had an unusual occurrence this evening and we're rather concerned about the Knight's wellbeing?" Arthur enquired diplomatically.

Draco grimaced slightly, but otherwise said nothing other than to enquire in return. "Could you please be more specific and relay the events as they occurred...please?"

Though exasperated, both with worry and with having to deal with Draco Malfoy, of all people, he quickly detailed the events as they we're relayed to him earlier.

Draco stared blankly long moments after Arthur finished his tale. He shouldn't be surprised at this point, not after everything he'd experienced with Harry, but this?

"Captain Malfoy?" Arthur inquired, anxiously waiting.

"S-Sorry Minister." Draco apologized, struggling to gather his wits. "You've just filled in a few blanks for us on our end as to what exactly happened earlier. Are Mrs. Weasley and the baby alright... he'll want to know?" Draco explained, knowing that if he asked in Harry's behalf the man might be more forthcoming.

Arthur smiled relieved. They're both fine, thanks to Harry. He's alright then?" Arthur assumed.

Draco hesitated slightly, answering with no little worry in his voice. "We think he will be eventually."

Arthur's fears went into overdrive. "Can we see him?"

Draco grimaced at that. "He's recovering at the moment and cannot be disturbed. I can assure you our medical staff and facilities are the finest to be had and he's in the best of care." Draco tried to allay the man's fears as best he might.

"Please, just a few moments, it would mean so much to Molly and the children?" Arthur pleaded for him to reconsider and allow the family to visit.

"I-I am sorry, Minister, truly I am, but that's quite impossible. Our location remains privileged information for security reasons to which there are no exceptions. Besides that, first and foremost, I would never presume to prey upon the knight's privacy without his express consent and at the moment he is resting and I am unable ascertain his willingness to allow a visit from you and yours."

Not to be dissuaded, Arthur played his trump card. "You owe this family, Captain. I think the least you could do is allow a few of us a brief visit just for our peace of mind. The family is sick with worry over Harry."

Draco's visage tightened. "While I admit I owe a debt that I can never fully repay your family. I cannot even conceive doing so at the Knight's expense. Knight Potter's well being is my concern, not your family's, sir. He is unconscious and unable to fend for himself. I would not allow anyone, but Knight Watch personnel, access to him and even then only those whose presence is absolutely required and under the strictest of guard. I wouldn't allow Merlin himself a private visit if he bent over and kissed my arse whilst humming "A teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down!"

Arthur snorted, despite himself, at that. "Could you at least notify me if there's any change?" he asked politely in concession

Draco's features softened. "Of course I will."

Arthur nodded his thanks for that. "W-When he wakes; would you tell him that Hermione and the baby Harry are fine, thanks to him."

"Baby- Harry?" Draco startled at that, but quickly recovered, returning with a smile. "I should be most pleased to relay your message, minister."

"If their anything he needs, anything in the world?" Arthur offered sincerely.

"Then he shall have it." Draco vowed.

"Not that he'll actually ask, let alone accept it." Arthur added knowingly.

Draco nodded his agreement.

Sobering, Arthur asked reluctantly. "I've no right to ask, not after how I let things deteriorate between us...?"

Draco snorted derisively at that.

Arthur caught the sarcasm. "I take it you know what transpired between Harry and me?"

It wasn't so much a question as an affirmation.

Draco nodded. "I have the unique privilege of holding his trust." he acknowledged proudly.

"Could you tell me then if...?" he left off at seeing Draco shake his head negatively before he could finish his inquiry.

"I would consider any small bit of insight a large return on the debt owed over past transgressions." Arthur ventured.

"You'd accept one debt of honor repaid at the expense of another?" Draco asked incredulously.

Arthur shook his head appreciatively and Draco realized the man was merely testing his faithfulness to Harry.

"You will look after him?" Arthur reminded.

"We all will." Draco vowed, adding, "If I may be so bold, Minister?"

Arthur nodded his permission.

"Knowing as I do what happened between you and also suspecting the why and wherefores,...While I can empathize with your wishes to protect your family I cannot help but wonder if you haven't gotten things reversed?"

Arthur's expression turned pensive. "I... don't understand?"

"We here, in the know, see things differently, albeit more objectively. You profess that Harry's activities put your family at risk, I believe you exact words were that he would: "One day get one of your children killed?"

Arthur nodded ashamedly, acknowledging reluctantly. "Yes, I did say something to that effect, but have come to realize the error of my ways and fervently wish to make amends."

"Good" Draco acknowledged. "Then you've come to the same conclusion as the rest of us that it isn't your children at risk, but rather; just how long before one of them gets Harry killed?"

"We...we know that's probably more realistic than the reverse. Unfortunately, we realized the folly of our ways too late. I and my family have since pledged ourselves to aid him in any and every way we can." Arthur struggled to reassure his contact.

Draco nodded his understanding adding supportively. "Though such revelations came too late to reconcile your differences before you separated, in retrospect, the world as a whole has benefitted from your falling out."

At seeing Arthur's look of trepidation, he hastily added further. "Don't beat yourself up over what's done, minister, but look to a brighter future. Harry was obviously planning for this for some time. You and yours we're merely the catalyst in hastening his decision to move his plans forward. I know that he harbors some disappointment and regret, but I also know that he doesn't hold any grudges and still cares for you all great deal."

"As do we him."

Arthur was about to end their conversation for the night, when a thought occurred. "Would you be any chance know if he's read Hermione's book?"

Draco's eyes tightened uncomfortably. "I,..I don't think so, at least I hope not?" he returned vaguely.

Obviously taken aback at that, Arthur pressed. "Surely he's aware of it? It's a best seller throughout the magical world."

Draco acknowledged that, "I believe he's recently become aware of the book."

"Recently, but it's been out in publication for nearly six months already?" Arthur responded incredulously.

Draco grimaced. "He's been rather busy of late." Draco explained half heartedly, amending, "To be frank, we've all done our level best to aid him in remaining ignorant of its existence."

"I see." Arthur returned coolly, the contempt back in his voice and his gaze.

Draco sighed. "No,.. I can see that you don't-see." Draco refuted, explaining, "Do you honestly think the publishing of a 'tell-all' book is going to elicit his total forgiveness for past transgressions? Even a book such as this is still no more than a veiled message of apology. My God, you know the man, but still don't know the man!" Draco rallied. "Deeds matter to him above all else. Its one thing to say "I'm sorry", it's quite another to **show **your sorry. Words are meaningless if one's actions don't validate them."

"He's given her no other means to communicate with him, how is she and the rest of us to communicate our regret, let alone show it, if we're given no opportunity to do so?" Arthur defended Hermione's and the rest of his family's actions.

Draco snorted derisively at that. "Does her book strike you as only an apology or did she just lay the man's soul bare for the entire magical world to scrutinize?"

Arthur grimaced at that. He'd be lying if he didn't admit he'd considered much the same, despite Hermione's reasoning to the opposite.

"You've read it, I take it?" He asked, genuinely interested in what Harry's 'closest associate' thought of Hermione's endeavor.

"I have." He returned flatly. "I both appreciate and regret having done so."

"Could you explain that?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I thought it a triumph of the human spirit- awe inspiring. It explains much that I didn't know from our school years and served to make me feel that much smaller for the role I played in those troubled times."

"And that's why you regret having read it." Arthur assumed.

"No" Draco denied, clarifying. "I regret having read it, because I know he'll see it as an invasion of his privacy. However much I feel I've personally gained from reading what could arguably be described as the "adventure of a lifetime", I know him, he will be embarrassed by this. Mrs. Granger describes unwavering love and devotion between friends whose very friendships were tested in fires beyond our imagining. There's such a connection of deep abiding love, pride and faith between them that so many of us can only dream of, let alone hope to achieve; but those are things that Harry keeps in here." Draco pointed to his heart. "He doesn't wear them here." He indicated his sleeve.

"This is only going to draw more attention to him, and you know how he feels about that?" Draco confided.

"And I suppose his performing and quidditch play, not to mention his status as a Magical Knight and the reforms he's instituting worldwide aren't accomplishing that already?" Arthur snapped back dubiously.

Draco shook his head sadly, explaining: "Those things he does for a variety of reasons, but mainly he does them for the benefit of others at the expense of his own peace and privacy, but this? He did these things with them and for them. This is a profoundly personal account that maybe should have been kept solely between the three of them."

Arthur was shaken to his core, having not fully considered the ramifications of what Harry's response might have been. He struggled to defend Hermione's actions.

"H-Hermione only wanted the rest of the world to see what Harry and Ron are? That they're men; incredibly brave and loving men, but for all of that, just men. Men with the same hopes and dreams, wants and desires as the rest of us. She wanted the world to see him as she does. How devoted she and Ron are to him and he is to them in return. She wanted everyone to know what incredible people they are and what the rest of us could aspire to be."

"And she's accomplished that." Draco agreed, interrupting the man. "Many of us read her book eagerly, some less so. Some of us chose not to altogether for our own personal and professional reasons. I myself am grateful for this insight. She didn't tell me anything I didn't already come to know and understand on my own; she merely affirmed and clarified it. I think myself the better for having read, what I consider one of the finest pieces of literature ever printed. It left me both humbled and inspired."

"I take it you're referring to this?" A hand holding Hermione's novel entered into view within the floo's green fires.

"Harry!" Draco gasped in alarm, immediately grasping his friend's arm supportively. "You should be in bed." He began to scold worriedly, but desisted when Harry held up a warning hand.

"And miss this enlightening conversation regarding the man behind the myth?" he asked sarcastically.

Draco bowed contritely out of view and Harry Potter stepped in front of the fire call.

Arthur audibly gasped in spite of himself. Harry looked as if he'd aged fifty years! His hair was tinged with gray; crow feet marred the corners of his sunken eyes. He wore a heavy cotton robe that looked as if it hung on his body rather than accentuated his once powerful frame.

Harry held the book into the fire, which Arthur accepted with trembling hands, staring disbelievingly at a man who less than half his age, now appeared his senior.

"H-Harry...?" Arthur began, his voice concerned to the point of frightened.

Harry waved him off with a half hearted smile that barely touched his glassy eyes. "I'm fine"

Draco snorted from behind him at that, and he cast a withering glance over his shoulder that settled the matter as Draco could be heard clearing his throat awkwardly.

"A relative of a close friend asked me to autograph this, it's the first I became aware of its existence." He glared meaningfully at Draco who had the good grace to look suitably abashed.

"I would consider it a personal favor if Hermione and Ron would add their endorsement to my own and then send it back so I can then present it to the young lady in question?" He asked with such measured formality that Mr. Weasley, at first mistakenly, believed it was due to Harry's dislike for him. At seeing the grimace he was stoically fighting back, Arthur realized that Harry was valiantly trying just to remain upright through his exhaustion.

Knowing he would never admit to such, nor accept any suggested relief, Arthur immediately accepted the proffered book and promised. "I'll see to it as soon as possible, but wouldn't you like to at least read it for yourself, first?"

"Thank you,... no" Harry returned tiredly.

"I thought that you vowed never to speak to me as long as I remained minister of magic?" he chided, smiling appreciatively.

"I said I would not personally seek any communication with **your** children. That does not preclude you, yourself. I've kept my word in this" Harry clarified emotionlessly.

"They're fine both fine, thanks to you." Arthur blurted gratefully, trying to draw him out.

Harry shook his head slightly and shrugging indifferently, accepting no responsibility or even acknowledgement as if he was actually puzzled over what Arthur was referring to.

"You may convey my best wishes to everyone if you so desire." Harry suggested off handily.

"Wouldn't you rather do so yourself?' Arthur urged.

"Aren't you still Minister of Magic?"

Arthur nodded, doing so with obvious regret in his understanding.

"Good evening then, _Minister_." he drawled distastefully, ending the floo call.

* * *

A few days later the book in question was returned with a card attached addressed to Harry personally.

Harry had one of his elves return the missive, unopened, to an immediately distraught, Hermione Weasley.

Despite all of Hermione's pleas to the contrary, the embattled elf refused to return the card to its intended recipient, but did repeatedly convey that her master sends his best wishes and his thanks for the return of the book as requested.

Hermione at least was able to get the elf maiden's assurance that she would have Harry check the endorsement to see if it was acceptable.

It was days later when Harry returned the book to Katie's younger sister, Jenny Bell, that Hermione's motives became clear.

Harry had not checked the endorsement as requested, trusting that Hermione and Ron would come through as they always did.

They came through and then some. The excited girl squealed delightedly, tearing open the wrapping on the book as Harry and Katie looked on. The instant she opened the cover, Jenny Bell disappeared with a loud "pop".

_Port key_!

Harry's face darkened like a thunder cloud as he stared angrily at the spot where the young girl had stood only moments before.

Katie was understandably alarmed, until Harry uttered a one word explanation that turned her fears to furious.

"Hermione" he growled knowingly.

Harry tapped the insignia at his lapel. "Base this is one-over"

"_This is base- go ahead one." _came the static filled acknowledgement.

"This is a priority one alert for Capt. Malfoy and Omega team. Have them converge on the coordinates I'm now sending. They are to retrieve the person of Jennifer Bell, age sixteen, dark complexion, brunette, slim build, approximately five –two with dark brown eyes. She is to be returned to my present location with all expedience-over."

"_Acknowledged one-over and out."_

Whilst Harry reassured a both alarmed and infuriated, Katie Bell. The scene at the Weasley residence was something else entirely.

Hermione waited anxiously with baby in arms the second her wand alerted her that her cleverly devised _port key_ had activated.

"OmiGod-Your Hermione Granger!" a young dark female squealed excitedly, oblivious to look of consternation on Hermione's face.

"Oh, this is so cool!" the young lady gushed. "My friends are never going to believe that I actually met you in person."

Hermione was just subconsciously congratulating Harry on a well played diversion when one of another sort occurred.

**BAM-BAM-BAM** "This is Knight Watch! You are ordered to desist in any and all hostile activity and submit to search and seizure-IMEDIATELY!" an authoritive voice demanded from her outside her front door.

Hermione rolled her eyes painfully, feeling a migraine coming on as she opened the door.

"Can I help you, Draco?" she asked expectantly as she opened the door, already knowing who she'd find outside.

A midnight blue uniform sprouting platinum blonde hair brushed past her without preamble.

Draco asked politely if the young lady in question was Jennifer Bell, to which the young lady nervously acknowledged she was. Draco asked after her well being and once satisfied, informed the young lady that her sister and the Magical Knight request that _port key_ return to their location immediately.

"Awe, do I have to?" Jenny complained disappointedly. "I just got here."

Draco smiled indulgently, reaffirming her need to return home, made a _port key_, and sent the young lady on her way.

Jenny Bell had just winked out of sight when a furious Draco Malfoy rounded on a clueless, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Are you insane?" he thundered.

Initially startled, Hermione flipped like a light switch and fired back "Don't you yell in front of my baby."

Draco rolled his eyes, suggesting that."Your baby is the only reason you aren't being dragged away in magical inhibiting restraints!"

"What?" Hermione paled, realizing too late that her simple plan to spirit Harry here had anything but simple consequences under present circumstances.

"There are Knight Watch members waiting outside to take you into custody for kidnapping across international borders."

Hermione's eyes widened to the point of popping from her head.

"You cannot abduct someone by _port key_ just to catch up on old times?" he scathed pacing back and forth in front of her as she rocked her baby, more to alleviate her own jangled nerves then to appease the child.

"Are you arresting me?" she asked tremulously.

Draco paused scrutinizing her uncertainly. "I should, but I'll not be responsible for separating a new mother from her baby. Most likely my own head will be on the chopping block if the press gets wind of this. What could you be thinking doing something like this; you were always the sensible one?"

Normally such an accusation against her intellect would raise her hackles, but this was not a normal circumstance.

"I...I don't know what's wrong with me? I only know I want **him **here." She answered honestly.

"If he'd only talk to me we could straighten this all out?" she lamented.

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "Who do you think sent me here after the girl in the first place?"

"Well, why didn't he come himself?" she railed. "If he'd checked the book's endorsement like any reasonably thorough person would have, we'd be talking now and this wouldn't have happened."

Draco glowered at that. "If he'd activated that _port key_, like any **fool** would have done, he would have forfeited his magic and I would now be arresting you for kidnapping and assault on a magical knight! The goblins alone would push for the veil and neither he nor your father in-law would have any say, let alone legal recourse, in the matter." He predicted, stunning her to utter silence as her brain was rapidly catching up with the potential ramifications of her ill thought actions.

"I-I need to talk to him. Hermione began to sob dejectedly, clutching her sleeping baby to her breast.

Draco's insignia com-link chirruped, announcing an incoming communication. "It looks like you may get your wish?" Draco grumbled, tapping his link.

"Captain Malfoy here-Over"

After a lengthy pause, Harry's voice came over the link. _"Abducted female returned safely- good work, Captain."_

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Draco puffed up slightly at that. Hermione was about to blurt something out, but a glare of warning from him silenced her.

"_Have you ascertained if the girl was the intended target? Over"_

"I believe you were the intended target, "

"_I see... Arrest party or parties responsible and transfer to base a-sap for further interrogation. Over"_

"Sir?" Draco questioned uncertainly, eyeing a now sniffling Hermione dubiously.

"_Are my orders in anyway unclear, Captain? Over"_

"Sir,..No sir. But there are extenuating circumstances. Over"

"_Explain"_

"Harry, Please!" Hermione shouted from the back ground, Draco waving her off too late.

There was a long pause that chilled the very blood by the hollowness it instilled when it seemed he was not going to acknowledge her plea,... and he didn't.

"_I leave it to your discretion, Captain, but I strongly suggest obtaining a magical vow of 'no contact' with victims of said: ill advised prank. I would also suggest detention for psychiatric evaluation..."_

Hermione's initial sobs of despair turned to a gasp of alarm at hearing his instructions to have her detained at a psychiatric ward for evaluation. Her verbal reaction went unnoticed as Harry continued to advice Draco.

"_Sans that, if the perpetrator is uncooperative or unwilling to comply with your direction, then charge them with kidnapping across international boundaries and attempted kidnapping of a Magical Knight and detain accordingly."_

"Y-Yes..Si.." Draco began to reluctantly agree, before Hermione cut in desperately.

"Harry, Please! Please for the love of God, just talk to me? I'm holding your future Godson in my arms. Do you even know his name? ...Do you even care?"

She was playing on his empathy and she knew it. She knew the crippling pain the loss of his own Godfather had cost him and how important such a role was in his eyes.

The paused before he answered was longer and more vacant then the last had been.

"_Draco,... I leave it to your judgment and trust implicitly your discretion in this matter."_ Draco could hear the catch in his voice as he struggled to remain professional.

"_D-Do as you will, but remember and adhere to Foundation protocol. Understood?"_

"Affirmative, sir"

"_MK-One-out"_

"Nooo!" Hermione wailed lunging one handed toward the intercom link at Draco's collar, but his hand easily caught up hers and held it away from his person in an unyielding grip.

"Stop making a fool of yourself!" he snapped, brushing her hand aside.

Hermione recoiled ashamedly at his rebuff.

Draco waved her toward a nearby chair with a commanding glare that had her hastening to comply as she quickly took a seat, holding her sleeping baby in front of her like a protective shield.

"I'm half tempted to have you detained for evaluation." he growled menacingly, enjoying the nervous gulp this initiated from her.

"Of the three you were always the coolly logical one that reined in the other two. Has pregnancy addled your wits?" he suggested incredulously.

Hermione scowled at that. "Well, of course it hasn't. I'm perfectly sane. Harry's the one being unreasonable." she scoffed.

"Is he?" Draco smiled predatorily, taking up the challenge. "I believe he saved life of both you and your child at great personal expense to himself only a few days ago?"

"He did, but what do you mean by "at great personal risk"? He's alright isn't he?", distress evident in her voice.

Draco scrutinized her for long moments, trying to decide how much he should divulge, knowing that Harry had ultimately left his resolution of this situation entirely up to him. It was a show of trust that Draco valued accordingly.

"Draco,.. he is alright, isn't he?" Hermione beseeched, growing more worried by his stalling to answer.

"He... is **tired**, Mrs. Weasley, but we're hopeful that he will recover his strength fully in time. He used a great deal of energy in coming to your aid the way he did. It was more than even** he **could afford to risk."

"H-He is going to be alright though, isn't he?"Hermione worriedly tried to confirm.

To be honest, Draco wasn't sure exactly what "alright" would be for Harry, but at seeing the child clutched safely in its new mother's arms, he could hardly worry her further.

"He'll be fine." Draco smiled reassuringly, adding with a stern look, "That is assuming he has a chance to recover without incurring undue stress?"

Hermione colored slightly at that. "Do you think he's really that mad?"she asked hopefully.

"Furious" Draco confirmed, but quickly amended as she looked about to cry. "That isn't to say that he doesn't still love all of you a great deal. He needs time, Hermione." he used her name, fondly beseeching her.

Hermione looked up with renewed hope at that. "Why can't he talk to me? Just talk to me?" she entreated.

Draco grimaced slightly at that. "I think you already know the reason for that, but just in case you're not totally apprised of the situation...?" Draco outlined Harry's decision to extradite himself from his friends and homeland and also what he was planning to do, finishing with...

"Understand that I'm telling you this under the strictest of confidence?" he cautioned.

Hermione nodded. "O-Of course,.. but Ron...?" she indicated her desire to share with her husband what Draco had told her.

Draco smiled knowingly. "But just Ron." he agreed.

Hermione crossed her heart and offered, "I'll even take a magical vow on it?"

Draco grimaced awkwardly at that. "I would have never thought it was required between you, but after today's events,... I think you'd better."

"I was desperate to talk to him. I thought for sure he'd contact me after 'the book' was released?" she tried to defend.

Draco grimaced again and her face fell.

"He hasn't read it, has he?" she asked dejectedly, already knowing the answer.

Draco shook his head.

Hermione began to tear up. "I...I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I'd hoped? As time went on and I didn't hear a thing, I knew in my heart that he hadn't read it,... that he wouldn't read it." she lamented haltingly, rocking her sleeping baby more to comfort her than the child.

Draco dropped down smoothly unto one knee and cajoled softly. "You know how he thinks and feels about things; you know better than anyone else alive." Draco patted a hand over his heart. "He keeps such he things here, where it's important, and he keeps them safe and inviolate." he added meaningfully.

"Do you th-think I was wrong?" Hermione asked dolefully.

Draco shook his head again. "I think you might have done the wrong thing for all the right reasons. I also think that the wrong thing can end up being the best thing for everyone concerned." He held her uncertain gaze with conviction, asking her trust in this.

"How did you get so wise?" she asked at length, deciding to trust him.

Draco smirked. "I've an excellent role model, but you already know that." he complimented.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "I could help him?" she entreated. "I want to help him."

Draco smiled knowingly. "And you already are. You're helping him with the most important task of all." He confirmed.

Hermione's expression turned puzzled.

Draco nodded toward the bundle held lovingly in her arms. "You're taking care of his future Godchild."

Hermione's eyes softened. "A labor of love." she confided.

Draco nodded. "Perhaps so, but it is a role that Harry would trust no other but you with. You hold in your arms the Godchild and nephew of the world's only living Magical Knight. His and your protection must be considered a top priority."

With that, Draco drew his sword, immediately gapping at the blade when it echoed the cry of a bird of prey!

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Does that mean...?"

Draco shook himself from his distraction, turned the point of his blade downward and pledged the protection of "knight watch" over her family.

Magic flashed outward and rippled throughout the house as it accepted and sealed his vow.

Draco gapped again in surprise, Hermione gasping beside him understanding.

Magic was keeping the vow inviolate.

At length Draco made ready to leave, but Hermione ventured curiously.

"By any chance did **you** read 'the book'?"

"I did" Draco acknowledged, pausing at the door.

"And?"

"I think it's exceptional. It's a credit to all three of you, but especially to him. I think you did the rest of the magical world an incredible service, but,...?" he left the downside to Harry personally, unstated.

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I only did it because I love them and wanted the rest of the magical world to know how much they mean to me. Which reminds me,... I have something for you."

Draco watched curiously as she retrieved her pocketbook and withdrew an envelope, passing it to him saying proudly, "For the foundation."

Puzzled, Draco peeked inside the envelope and gasped in shock, "That's a lot of gold!"

"It's only the first six month's royalties, but I'm rather well pleased with the 'projected earnings' report."

Draco gapped.

"What?" Hermione added incredulously. "You didn't think I'd actually take any profits off of **our** story, did you?"

Draco colored embarrassedly, that he mistakenly had.

"Oh." Hermione suddenly realized the implications. "Harry doesn't know, then?"

Draco smiled reassuringly. "He will." he promised. "Bless you for this."

"I thought you read my book?" she asked facetiously. "I'm already blessed."

"We both are." Draco added, and nodded his goodbye as he stepped out the door.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth, pausing every now and then to glance uncertainly at the check clutched in Draco's hand.

He felt himself a complete fool.

Knowing he was treading on thin ice, Draco suggested. "I think you owe it to her to at least read her book, don't you?"

Harry's eyes traveled up from the check in Draco's hand to meet his gaze."By any chance do you know where I can locate a copy?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco nodded stepping toward the door offering, "I'll see if you can borrow Abby's copy?"

"Oh..." Harry questioned dubiously. "and here I thought it was **your **copy?"

Draco missed a step, but quickly regained his composure and left even more hastily.

_**My Two Loves:**_

_**A Muggle Born Witch's Journey through the Looking Glass**_

Harry stared at the cover of Hermione's autobiography of their adventures together, willing himself to open the cover and start reading. It was long into the night before he finally found his much vaunted courage and began to read the story.

It was longer still before he came to the last page.

_-We watched in both pride and agony as Harry transformed into the phoenix of legend, soaring up into a starlit Christmas night. Church bells rang across the countryside. They unknowingly proclaimed ,not only, the arrival of Christmas, but the end of Voldemort, the end of terror. Perhaps they were declaring the same message; one of peace and hope._

_Ron and I praedy to God, Merlin and the very Fates to spare our friend and see him safely home._

_Those prayers were answered, but cruelly so, though not in the timeframe we expected, and thus we lost faith. _

_If we as a family have learned one thing it's to never lose faith in Harry Potter, for the man always finds a way._

_It's Fate, God and Merlin that we've learned to be cautious of._

_Prayers are answered, but not always in the way you'd expect. That isn't to say unfairly, for the universe has its own sense of fairness and it tends to ignore individual wants and desires in favor of what's best for all concerned. It seeks balance._

_It is with this in mind that we come to Harry Potter._

_The powers that be were extraordinarily kind to me in that they granted me the love and friendship of two exemplary men._

_One I call Husband with a full and grateful heart. The other I call brother, with no less love and gratitude._

_My point is that the universe has granted me my husband's unwavering love and support, but with Harry,... With Harry the universe has other things in mind._

_However much I and the rest of my family selfishly want Harry all to ourselves, the universe will not be denied._

_Harry Potter is not a gift to our family, but to the world as a whole._

_In this... the universe has been very kind to __all__ of us. _

_Hermione Granger-Potter-Weasley_

_A/N: Some people have actually asked me if Ron and I have decided on any names for our baby, or who the God parents will be? I tell them all they have to do is read this book._

Harry closed the cover and slumped back into his chair, his arse sore from long hours of molding itself into a chair as he read the story cover to cover, completely ignoring his bodies need for sleep, food, toileting or even so much as to change his position.

Now, though acutely aware of those self same needs, he could care less.

He scrubbed a sleeve across suspiciously moist eyes as he contemplated Hermione words.

At times she painted him larger than life, at others, far less so. But for all of that he was humbled by the eloquence with which she captured the essence of their friendships; hers, his and Ron's.

As right as he'd been for leaving, he was that wrong too. A fact he knew she was pointedly expressing in her book, cleverly worded in such a way that only he would pick up on.

Not surprising, coming from the 'cleverest witch of her age'.

What was surprising was that her portrayal did not paint him and Ron as fairytale heroes, but as men, real men that she quoted from Dumbledore as: _"Doing what was right, not what was easy."_

She explained away much of his knack for finding trouble as "doing what was right". Absently he wondered if it was really just that simple and he'd wrongly assumed it was just his own impulsiveness that forever landed him 'out of the pan and into the fire'?

Too tired to even worry a hand through his hair as he considered contemplating what his next move should be as he wasn't even sure he had enough energy to begin to plan on how to heal the rift between their lives. He'd harbored the unyielding expectation that the family should make the first move and by all accounts; Hermione had done just that.

It was too soon and he still had far too much to do before he fully invested himself with the drama that was his surrogate family, not that he was whole heartedly sure that he should ever 'fully invest' himself in their lives again.

As much as he missed them, he was that relieved too by their absence from his life.

He scowled at that, finding it callous that he should be relieved to be separated from those whose lives he longed to be part of,... but there it is.

Reaching the decision that he would, for now, merely establish a sporadic line of communication. He would wait until after his current plan came to fruition before making conditional overtures.

By then, the proverbial "cat would be out of the bag".

**End of Flashback- **

* * *

**Present Time...Letting the cat out of the bag-**

Friday, September first, Hogwart's students would be arriving for their first day of term and the new marauders would be starting their first day of practice.

"I don't think I can do this?"

"Don't or won't, there's a difference?"

"D-Don't,.. I'm not sure, maybe both?" Uncertain brown eyes pleaded with his for support, not that he hadn't been supportive from the start.

Harry had spent the last several weeks training with Katie and Draco all day, every day.

In his own humble opinion; as a recently considered 'world class' seeker, they we're in prime condition, better than ninety-nine percent of professional quidditch player, the world over.

It was that other 'one percent' that would be arriving today in the form of one-Oliver Wood: world class keeper, strategy guru and all around quidditch fanatic!

Harry had trained them above and beyond the call, in both physical, magical and in Katie's case-Knight Watch standards.

The reason for the depth of training on Katie's part was that Harry had a plan.

The reason he'd stepped up Draco's training to a new level was that he not only had the beginnings of another plan, of a sort, but another opportunity had presented itself in Draco's case.

Draco's quidditch skill as a seeker, was not anywhere near his present level, but he'd made great strides and would continue to improve under Wood's tutelage.

Katie was as good as she'd ever been at Hogwart's, but she was nowhere near having made that 'jump, to the professional level. Not that she couldn't,... but wouldn't. The reasoning was simple-Katie was afraid.

It wasn't uncommon for an athlete to lose their confidence after a devastating injury; it usually only required time and patience to remedy.

Harry had been and continued to be- patient. He hadn't been able to give her time though. There was still much to do and there was little more than a week left before the Marauder's faced their first hurdle as a team: a live scrimmage against a professional team, albeit a schedule two team. It was a tune-up game, nothing more. It was just a chance for the team to play together as a cohesive unit and introduce fans to their new team, stadium, and the rest of the international league learning of their existence. Up till now- no one outside of the Marauders, the goblins and the upper echelon of the IQL, (International Quidditch League), knew of their impending existence.

That was going to change big time as of September tenth with the Goblin's planned release of their first publicity campaign for the team.

That was a little over a week away, today was the first time they would all be together again as a team since Harry's third year, sans the twins.

Harry had other plans for when the twins joined the organization- _personal plans._

Today's problem was...Katie.

Harry was counting on Alicia and Angelina's renewed friendship and guidance to aid Katie into returning fully to the quidditch scoring demon she had once been.

_Good friends did that_, he reminded himself. They always brought out the best in each other.

In that respect; Ollie was a good friend. Either he was that or a certifiable nutter who took quidditch fervor to a new and unprecedented extreme!

Either way-Katie was in for a rough, poignant, but rough week. Harry had fixed her legs, but it was up to Katie to fix things with her friends. He would help, of course, though he hadn't made a point of telling her that so as not to foster greater reliance on him than was prudent.

Harry watched her mount and re-mount her new broom, trying to get a feel for it.

Katie had once been tough as nails; a lady in every sense of the word off the pitch, but a fierce competitor once she mounted a broom.

_It was probably the same with men_, he considered, _Wait! Where had that come from?_

"Alright, Harry?"Katie asked with concern at seeing his startled, 'caught in the headlights' appearance as his cheeks flamed.

"F-Fine", he managed to choke out, all but fleeing the room to avoid further questions.

He'd passed Abigail Vance, who'd been guarding outside the training room, as if all hell was on his heels.

"H-Harry?" Abby called after his hastily retreating form, but he waved her off without a backwards glance.

Abby popped her head back into the room looking for an explanation. She found Katie Bell in a tight fitting training outfit, damp with sweat in all the right places, mounting a broom in a rather suggested fashion.

Katie shrugged indifferently, relaying that she hadn't a clue why Harry had left in such a hurry.

As far away from the training room as Harry was at this point, it wasn't far enough away not to hear Abby's knowing guffaws echoing from behind.

After a cold shower and a leisurely walk later, Harry was waiting center pitch with his broomstick balanced over his left shoulder.

At eight am sharp, Oliver Wood appeared a few feet in front of him. His own broomstick was perched similarly and an equipment bag slung over the other.

The two fierce competitors eyed each other warily, circling each other. This was the first time they'd shared a pitch together since Harry's third year, not counting the year he'd spent incognito, playing as "Alan Brandt".

Almost on cue, the two dropped their brooms and clashed in a fierce hug.

When they finally pulled apart, it was Ollie that found his voice first. " 'Arry mate I can't tell you 'ow much this means.."

"Don't" Harry cut off his Scottish brogue."It's as much for me as the rest of us. This is how it was meant to be. If it hadn't of been for all of Voldemort's shite..."

"Now you don't." Ollie cut in. "That's over with now, because 'o you. And because of you, we're all getting this chance. No matter what 'appens I always be grateful." Ollie returned appreciatively.

Harry shrugged. "I'd like to say it was for purely selfish reasons but ..."

"We've got big plans in the offing?" Ollie surmised.

"Right" Harry agreed.

"How does everyone else stand?" Ollie asked, already strategizing.

"Draco's in and should be ready for advancement by Christmas, though he doesn't know it yet. Katie's on board. The twins I've got under contract for the next five years."

"As Beaters?" Ollie snickered.

"In part" Harry agreed, adding. "They don't know the rest yet, but it's not much of a stretch from what I already have them down for."

"They're gonna be pissed." Ollie warned.

"I'm counting on it." Harry snorted.

Ollie joined him laughing uproariously.

That was How Angelina and Alicia found them moments later when their _port key_ deposited them mid pitch.

"Alright, Potter... we're here as ordered...OLLIE!" Alicia nearly screamed at seeing Woods.

Neither was aware of who they would be playing with other than Harry as seeker.

With squeals of absolute delight, the two chasers tackled Oliver, smothering their favorite 'quidditch war horse' with hugs and kisses.

When they'd finally let him up, they turned their appreciative affections on a clueless Harry.

At first stunned to near panicked, Harry eventually warmed to their overzealous display, until.."Alright, alright, which one of you has let your hands wander,**Ladies**?" he drawled embarrassedly from beneath the tangle of bodies, whilst Ollie chortled nearby.

"Me" they chorused as one, before giggling and restarting their previous antics.

"Are you gonna give me a hand here?" Harry complained to a laughing Oliver.

Ollie, of course, began to clap and whistled wolfishly, only serving to spur the women on to new heights at Harry's expense.

They didn't stop until..."Is this a private party or can anyone get in on the action?" a female voice sang out suggestively overhead.

"Katie?" Angelina swiveled her head questionably toward the familiar voice she'd heard. At seeing her friend grinning down at her... 'Standing" and grinning down at her..

"Katie, OMIGOD KATIE!" Angelina shrieked, launching herself off of Harry with Alicia following on her heels.

Harry rejoined a chuckling Oliver, watching appreciatively as the three friends smothered each other with more exuberance than they had either of the two men.

"Forgotten like an old shoe." Harry complained as he brushed the grass off himself eyeing the squealing women fondly as Katie showed off her full mobility pirouetting ecstatically whilst her two friends clapped happily at her good fortune.

"But how? Angelina asked.

"Harry" Katie beamed in Harry's direction.

Both women gapped disbelievingly at Harry, who merely shrugged indifferently and clarified. "I'm merely the messenger. "

"He keeps denying any responsibility." Katie grumbled disappointedly to her two; now, incredulous friends.

"W-Was it the Phoenix Fire?" Alicia asked in awe.

"It was wondrous." Katie glowed at the memory.

Harry bit back on adding _"and terrible_."He barely had time to ponder that thought before being tackled again, by now all three,** very appreciative** females.

"Alright-alright, break it up there." Ollie demanded, pulling the ladies carefully away from a furiously blushing, Harry.

"Jealous" Katie scolded the keeper.

"I don't play that way and you know it." Oliver quipped.

'Like I said, jealous." Katie reiterated, causing the three ladies to guffaw and Harry's blush to deepen.

"Funny" Ollie commented sarcastically.

It was Alicia that pointed out the obvious, though neither Harry nor Oliver tipped their hand.

"If only the twins were here?"

The other two girls nodded their agreement, Katie a little more reluctantly so for more personal reasons. She'd broken Fred's heart when she'd pushed him away after the accident.

"Say,.. **who **are our Beaters going to be, anyway?" Angelina asked curiously.

"It'd better be someone good, Potter?" Alicia warned with a feral growl, her two teammates nodding they're agreement with her sentiments.

"Unbeatable beaters" Harry promised.


	19. Chapter 19: Bringing back the pride

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Here it is folks, just finished the next chapter this morning. Things begin picking up in both speed and action in the next few chapters. MK

**Chapter Nineteen: Bringing back the pride**

The scrimmage had been a brutal one... for the other team. That was especially considering that the Marauders played without any beater support. The girls had a fit over it, but Oliver saw it as an opportunity to judge their effectiveness under embattled conditions. Harry agreed, albeit reluctantly. They could ill afford a crucial injury or two before their season even began.

They both had the same concerns-Katie Bell. As hoped, the renewed friendship and influence of her two school teammates had done wonders for returning her confidence, but she still didn't have Alicia and Angelina's professional experience, nor was she playing under duress.

Practice, while hard and exacting under Oliver's close eye, was still no substitute for game play, especially when playing under adverse conditions, such as inclement weather, not to mention when overmatched by a superior team or having to play short due to injuries.

Nothing matched playing without Beater support. Not only did the opposition have free, unfettered rein on offense, but your own chasers were completely at the mercy of their own skill.

Katie was no longer a matter of uncertainty; she'd managed to score ten unassisted goals and assisted with half again that number.

All three played like it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Though battered and bruised, they were glowing with pride when it was all over.

The medics had given up after several rebuffed attempts at healing their numerous abrasions. They intended to wear their minor hurts like badges of honor.

Alicia, had a deep bruise on her left breast, (that she'd got as a result of blocking out a bludger shot as Katie scored on goal), that she proudly pulled up her jersey to show her captain when he asked after her in the tunnel to their perspective locker rooms. Both embarrassed and disgusted by those 'things', a red faced Oliver retreated to the safety of the men's locker amidst guffaws and jeers by his female teammates.

When Harry asked the same thing in a hopeful voice, Alicia told him he was sweet for worrying about her and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek.

Disappointed, he was left standing embarrassed as his female teammate's tinkling laughter drifted back as they entered their locker room.

The next day was one for the record books.

Fred and George Weasley arrived by port key to their private locker. It wasn't much to boast; a couple of lockers containing their new uniforms and a separate locker for their equipment with a small bathing area. Though, by no means lavish, it was still their own private dressing room, and they puffed themselves up proudly at the prospect of being part of a professional team.

Their uniforms were a bit strange tough. Maruader colors of black with gold and deep red highlights and the 'marauder's' emblazoned on the chest, but they were more like coveralls than actual quidditch robes.

Still, their names were stitched proudly across the back shoulder, distinguished by 'F. Weasley' and 'G. Weasley' respectively.

They'd just donned their new uniforms when a throat cleared expectantly from behind. They turned and found Draco similarly garbed only his uniform had "manager" emblazoned on the chest.

Both snapped to attention at seeing the distinction.

"Nice uniforms, men" he complimented. "Fit alright, then?" he queried.

"Like they were made for us?" George nearly crowed, though added sheepishly. "Odd for quidditch though?"

Draco nodded his understanding."You're part of the team and that's what counts. The uniform is made for comfort. After all, you'll be working diligently in them for many long hours every day on the pitch. Besides, they're fairly inexpensive and easily replaced if needed as this is going to be tough work." Draco surmised.

"We get it."

"Preserve the bottom line." Fred agreed next to his twin.

"Right" Draco agreed. "You've a good head for business, maybe we should look into advancement down the line?"

Both shared a 'too proud' look at that, but George added modestly. "We just want to do our part and be one of the team."Fred nodded next to him.

Draco smiled appreciatively at that. "Well then, it's time to get started. Grab your brooms and meet me at the first concourse.

Both saluted and went to retrieve the indicated equipment.

"Hey, Gred, what gives?" His brother asked puzzled by the design of their new brooms.

Fred merely shrugged indifferently. "Must be a new design. I wouldn't worry about it. Harry'd want us to have the best."

"Right" George agreed, smirking proudly.

The two made their way out onto the first concourse to find Draco waiting patiently with clipboard in hand.

"Ah, I see you've found your new brooms. Best get started as there's a lot of work to be done. I think you'll find things will go faster and more efficiently if you start at the top and work your way down. Once you finish the first concourse, move onto the second and so on down the line." Draco instructed.

"Er,..doing what?" Fred asked suspiciously, his twin looking sickly, next to him, as reality began to sink in.

"Sweeping out the isles, of course. Big game last night; we made a killing at the concessions, but it always leaves a lot of waste after. Most people are pretty good about using the trash receptacles, but there's always a few that prefer just to throw their used wrappers down, that's where you come in. Say, while I'm thinking of it, you'll need to empty the receptacles also." Draco sneered oily in a fashion reminiscent of his school years.

Fred and George shared looks of dawning horror that soon turned to outrage.

"What're you playing at ferret?" Fred growled in alarm.

Draco 's eyes narrowed at that. "You do realize you're speaking to your supervisor, yes?"

"We're speaking to a pretentious git with delusions of grandeur. We're nobody's _clean-__up __crew_. Not now not ever. We signed a contract as beaters for the marauders. We're part of the team, got it?"George hissed threateningly.

Draco drew a document from his breast pocket. You signed a three year contract with a percent of gate profit as a member of 'The Team' alright... the cleaning team!"

"Cleaning team?" Fred howled indignantly.

"We, Harry and me, did predict you could... "Clean up", didn't we? he-he-he." Draco chuckled, slowly breaking down to outright guffaws at the bloodless looks of dismay on their faces.

"We've been set up?"

"Hood winked!" his twin agreed, barking his outrage.

**"Potter!"** they spat in unison.

"At least we get an equal share of the profits?" George tried vainly to salvage something positive from their predicament.

"How much does that come to, exactly?" Fred demanded of a still chuckling Draco.

Draco wiped at his eyes as he perused their contract. "Hmm, let's see? You signed for three years at a thousandth of a percent."

"A thousandth?" George gasped in outrage.

Fred started making mewling sounds of dread next to him.

Draco rolled his eyes."Well certainly the percentage is rather small, but the profit is quite large, after all. We took in nearly a half million galleons last night and it was only a scrimmage."

"Well, alright then." Fred smacked his lips lasciviously in expectation. That's nearly five hundred galleons for one night."

"Not a bad haul." His twin agreed greedily.

"Not bad at all." Draco agreed. "However,.." the twin's faces fell at the exuberance in Draco's voice as he explained. "You're contracts only went into effect this morning. Last night's profits are just that; last night, but don't worry, we've another game coming up in six weeks."

"Six weeks?" They both bellowed incredulously.

Draco placated with "But we're expecting to double our numbers then."

"A million galleons?" George contemplated.

"Our share would be a cool thousand a piece." Fred chortled gleefully.

"A piece?" Draco questioned innocently.

"Uh-oh" his twin grimaced at seeing Draco predatory anticipation.

"You signed a **joint** contract- you spilt the thousandth of a percent, and that's after net...g-gentlemen." he clarified breaking down into peals of laughter at their expense.

"Of all the dirty..." Fred harrumphed.

"If Potter thinks we're gonna take this lying down well than he's got another think..." George began to threaten, before Draco sobered and interrupted.

"That reminds me..."lying down" wait until you see your living quarters, talk about preserving the bottom line? Haw-Haw-Haw!" Draco bent double at that, holding his sides

What little dignity they had left was used to **quit** and stomp away expectantly, though they didn't get very far.

After several failed attempts to apparate were unsuccessful, they found actually leaving the pitch just as infuriating as the exits repelled their every attempt to leave.

Draco held up their contract meaningfully. "It's a **binding** contract." he chortled.

Draco's hysterics were as nothing compared to the laughter at the twin's expense that filled the V.I.P. box overhead. Harry and his teammates watched the spectacle unfold below them in varying degrees of hilarity.

That last over the top as Oliver fell out of his chair howling, "Oh...Oh this hurts!" clutching his sides. "I'm gonna pee myself."

"You do and you'll clean it up." Katie admonished with a snicker.

"Nah... we'll have the twins d-do it." Harry suggested as he broke down in laughter too.

It wasn't till nearly noon before the novelty wore off and the rest of the Maruaders took the field to practice. At this point a thoroughly whipped Fred and George were drudgingly working their way through the stands cleaning concourse after concourse.

Harry drifted over on his broom. He casually unwrapped a stick of gum, ignoring the glares of hatred the twins shot his way.

"Missed a spot." He noted.

"Where?" Fred groused indignantly. They'd been had, but they still did quality work. They were Weasleys, after all, and family pride would accept nothing less.

"Here" Harry pointed out, dropping his wrapper.

"Bastard!" George spat, snatching the wrapper out of the air.

"You have no idea." he confided.

"Oh..we've an idea, alright." Fred intimated disgustedly.

"No... you really don't, but you will and sooner then you think. Course, you could just admit defeat, declare me the "Prank King" and your lot would notably improve?" Harry suggested.

"Never" George growled.

"We'll get thru this and when we do..." Fred began to threaten but came up short at the vision that floated up alongside Harry.

"Katie...?" he gasped, goggling stupidly, hardly daring to believe his own eyes.

"Have they decided to join the **team** yet?" Katie asked curiously of Harry."

Harry shook his head disappointedly. "Nah, I think their happy doing what they are? Strange that; they could be up here playing with the rest of us? And here I thought they'd be eager to **renew** old ties?" Harry nodded pointedly over his shoulder in Katie's direction.

"I surrender-I surrender! You're the 'Prank King'-the greatest marauder of them all!" Fred dropped to his knees swearing his undying fealty to Harry whilst his eyes devoured a glowing Katie Bell, who watched shyly from behind Harry's protective shoulder.

"Traitor!" His twin spat in contempt at his sibling.

"We'll have to negotiate an individual contract." Harry surmised upon close scrutiny of George's reaction.

"Players get a hundredth of a percent or a fraction thereof and a monthly stipend." Harry landed and wrapped a brotherly arm around Fred, guiding him away as he continued to outline his increase in benefits and privileges, loudly enough for George to overhear.

"You'll like the player's quarters, very spacious and it comes with your own personal chef and cleaning service. State of the art training facilities, profit sharing for memorabilia..." Harry went on, but Fred was distracted and continually sneaking glances back in Katie's direction.

George took longer to break and break he did,... the next day.

It wasn't his twins pleas or his cajoling by recounting all the many perks at his disposal. It wasn't even the fact that Alicia Spinnet was on his potential team- though that was a major deciding factor. No, what it was that broke him in the end was Draco Malfoy bringing him his own broom and insisting that George polish his broom to a 'high sheen'. 'The kind of broom you could plant your arse on with pride'!

Well, it wasn't entirely Draco, it was probably more in fact due to Oliver flying up and suggestively asking Draco if George couldn't "Polish" his broom stick too!

With a revolted look, George ran desperately to Harry and threw himself at his mercy, declaring Harry "Prank King".

To which Harry made the _royal __gesture_ of flipping him 'the bird', not necessarily trusting in the sincerity of George's statement, judging by George's desperate and sarcastic demeanor.

"What do you want?" George huffed in resignation trying to avoid Oliver's leering glare.

Harry pretended to contemplate his fingernails. "Oh,.. nothing much...Just a little addendum or two to your contract?"

George's eyes narrowed. "What sort of addendum?" he sneered suspiciously.

Harry pounced. "Executive control over all creative endeavors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezezs."

George's eyes nearly popped from his head. "You're insane! If you think I'm gonna let a prat like you dictate what I can and can't develop you're...?"

"Willing to relinquish my thirty-three percent share back to the company's original founders and also add Remus Lupin's creative expertise to your venture; for a modest consultant fee, of course, say five percent return on new product development?" Harry suggested.

George gapped momentarily before shouting, "Done!"

Harry smirked. "Forgetting something?" he smiled cruelly in reminder.

"Fine..." George declared him the "Prank King" adding after, "Not like that wasn't humiliating or anything?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Nothing ventured..." Harry began quoting sagely.

"Nothing gained." George finished appreciatively.

Harry held out his hand in a show of letting bygones be bygones.

George eyed the proffered hand dubiously before swatting it aside and grabbing his friend up in a rib cracking hug.

"I've missed you b-brother." George mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

Practices proceeded full force after that. Oliver was in his element and Harry and the twins were in theirs.

The twins took up their previous positions like a niffler to gold. Within a few weeks they were deadly accurate and living up to their previously self proclaimed title as "Unbeatable Beaters".

Harry took Draco under his wing and stepped up their training regimen to an unprecedented level. It was at center pitch one day that the rest of the team stopped and marveled at their herculean display of endurance.

"Merlin, they must be a thousand feet up!" Alicia gapped in wonder.

"I can barely see them, they're so high. Can anyone tell what they're doing up there?" Angie asked the group, shading her eyes with one hand and holding onto her broom with the other.

"It looks like ...chin ups?" George half questioned half commented.

"But they've been at it for nearly an hour now!" Katie goggled in disbelief.

"How strong does a seeker need to be?" Fred groused.

"It's not just for strengthening." Oliver remarked.

"What then?" Alicia asked

A scream from above distracted them before Ollie could answer.

Draco was plummeting to his death having finally exhausted himself and lost his grip on his broom.

Before Oliver could even think to order the team to clear away, as there was no hope for catching someone falling from that height without killing yourself in the attempt, Harry took matters into his own hand.

Harry wandlessly summoned Draco's flailing body back up to his broom, gave him a five minute breather and then restarted him on continuing chin ups from his broom handle.

Oliver smirked. "Not strength training..." he began to answer Alicia. "He's training him to hold onto his broom, no matter how tired or how adverse the conditions."

"That's barmy that is." George scoffed.

"Is it?" Oliver smirked knowingly. "Think about it and apply it to their other training. It should do wonders for maintaining one's grip on their sword hilt. A knight's not a knight without his sword."

"Yeah, but Draco's not a knight." Fred agreed with his brother.

Oliver merely shrugged. "Neither was Harry upon a time. Did any of you actually believe being a knight was where the training stopped?" he asked the group incredulously. "The deeds, great though they are, led him to knight hood, but it's his skill and courage that keep him there. They're training to stay alive and for that, there's no amount of training that's too much." Oliver finished sagely, directing his team back to their previous drills.

Several days later, Harry joined the rest of the team at lunch only to find their ongoing conversation disappointedly tapered off as he joined their table.

"S-Sorry" Harry stammered self consciously, excusing himself and leaving the commons, his food tray left untouched.

"Nice"Draco remarked sarcastically, chastising the rest of the group. He made to rise and go after his friend, but Katie waved him off.

"I'll go. It's my fault anyway." she cajoled, hurrying after Harry.

Katie Bell went in search of Harry checking the commons, recreation facilities, even the command center. Finally, she found herself standing uncertainly before the door of his private quarters. All of the team had apartments provided expense free in its own building nearest the pitch on the far north end of the Foundation's housing projects.

All of the apartment buildings and individual houses were built within their own community setting, providing a grocery, satellite Gringott's bank location, theatre complex, several pools and parks and a 'canteen' that was practically a 'Harrod's' in that it offered 'anything and' Foundation employees could ever want to necessitate their daily lives.

All goods and services were provided at cost to Foundation employees.

_Lives __came __first; _was the Foundation's motto and it was displayed in vast evidence throughout its many facilities.

The apartment complex for the Marauder's team and ancillary personnel were, in Katie's humble opinion, amongst the most lavishly appointed; which was saying something because the rest of the Foundation's housing wanted for nothing.

The style and décor was both tasteful and functional with either muggle and magical appliances and fixtures available, or both as many of the muggle borns preferred.

When one of the Marauder's personal reps had given her the tour of available housing options, Katie had been stunned to speechlessness.

She'd made a nice salary when she'd first turned pro, but even then she'd only been able to afford a small unfurnished, one bedroom flat that included no utilities, but this?

The standard Foundation houses had been exemplary in what their accommodation provided, but the player's quarters-wow!

Katie had jumped in with both feet when she was given her choice.

She had a magnificent view of the distant ocean to the west and jungle plains to the east. The apartment offered: Three bedrooms, two baths, including a master bath that put Hogwart's prefect's bath to shame. It had a spacious kitchen, living room, private office and entertainment room. Elevated apartments offered a spacious deck, ground apartments had patios with grilling appliances.

The complex had its own indoor gymnasium, spa, in-door and out-door pools, underground parking,(she was getting her first car next week!) and spacious storage facilities.

Now, Katie found herself standing in front of _his_ door. As lavish as her and her teammates own living quarters were, she couldn't fathom how much more so that Harry's could and, most probably, would be. While it was odd that his was so far removed from the rest of their quarters, the rest of the team chalked that up to Harry no doubt having his own wing, and why not; he owned the joint.

With a trembling hand Katie reached out and knocked softly on Harry's door.

After a few pensive moments and no answer, Katie knocked with greater force.

After a few moments with still no answer, she was about to leave, but in afterthought she tried the door as most of her fellow team members enjoyed the luxury of leaving their door unlocked. What was there to fear? They were amongst friends, family even, and in one of the most secure locations in the entire world.

Not surprisingly, Harry was of the same opinion as the rest of them and his door was also unlocked.

"Harry?" Katie called quietly around the slightly ajar door.

"Harry?" she called louder, opening the door and stepping inside as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh,...myyy...!" Katie gasped in a near whisper, staring in disbelief at what she'd found.

She'd expected his quarters to be different than their own, and they were, but not grander,... not by a long shot.

_Plain __brick __walls __surrounding __a __stone __floor?_ Bare walls,.. except for a stainless steel mantle over the stone fireplace that held three photographs and a simple recliner standing center room.

Hesitantly, Katie explored further. One picture was of a young couple dancing amongst falling leaves, stopping every now and again to kiss sweetly, or wave at the camera. The man was the image of Harry, all except for the eyes which were those of the stunning red-head he danced with- Harry's parents.

The next photograph was of a smiling man with shoulder length black hair, who winked roguishly at Katie. She didn't recognize this person, but obviously he was a cheeky, fun loving sort.

The last photograph she new well. It was a picture of the 'Golden Trio' of Hogwart's then, now world fame, thanks to Hermione's book about their adventures.

She tried to pick up this picture for a closer look, but her hand encountered and invisible wall when she tried to touch it.

_Shielded? __Why __on __Earth __would __Harry __shield __his __photographs __and __why __so __few __of __them? _Katie puzzled silently to herself.

Emboldened by the mystery she was standing in, she tried one of two steel doors on the other side of the room- finding a loo behind one and a walk in closet behind the other.

Vacantly she turned back surveying the room. No other doors, no kitchen-nothing.

_This is it? ... This can't be it?_

Absently, she finally realized that she was being had; either a prank or an illusion. Katie flicker her hand and her wand shot into her palm from the invisible sheath at her wrist.

"Finite!" she called out with authority, waving her wand around the room. Nothing happened, other than a flicker of light at the side of the simple wooden recliner standing center room.

With no other options left, Katie approached the recliner for a closer look.

She found the recliner was made of some strange ebony wood with runes inscribed along the frame and upholstered, not in leather as she'd assumed, but, in some form of dark green to nearly black, scaly material_...__snake__skin?_

_But what kind of snake is big enough to upholster...a...recliner?... Oh Merlin!_

That's how Draco happened upon her as he walked in Harry's open door, expecting to find him in residence as the _open__door_ would indicate.

"Harry ...about lunch-Katie?" he gasped in alarm.

"What're you... oh no.. Katie, you have to leave and I mean now!" Draco grabbed an absently staring Katie Bell by her arm and began hauling her toward the open door... too late.

"Am I to have no privacy whatsoever... not even within my own home?" Harry growled out in a low and deadly tone that had Draco's hackles standing on end.

Harry was framing the doorway barring their only avenue of escape from within his private rooms.

Draco's eyes shifted back and forth from a now, cringing in mortification-Katie Bell, to his enraged friend.

"It's my fault." Draco immediately tried to cover for the startled girl.

"Is it really?" Harry asked in a cold and oily tone that drained what blood still remained from Draco's face.

'N-No it's mine." Katie interjected finding her waning courage. "I was looking for you.. the door was open.." she offered lamely, cringing at how pathetic her excuse sounded even to herself.

"I wasn't aware I need to lock the door to my private room amongst my own friends and teammates, how enlightening." Harry feigned an appreciative revelation.

"Please, allow me to give you a tour... "You've found my sleeping chamber." he expressed pointedly, sweeping his hand over the room they were currently in. "Through the door over there is the bath and the other is my closet. I know what you're thinking,... it is a bit much isn't it?" he asked apologetically as if making excuses for his vanity.

"Aw, Harry, come on... It was only a curious mistake." Draco tried to defend Katie's actions. "How was she to know?"

"She wasn't, hence the word-PRIVATE!" Harry barked angrily.

Katie began to cry.

"Now you've done it." Draco chided looking uncomfortably from a sobbing Katie to a rapidly becoming more embarrassed- Harry Potter.

A select few within Knight Watch knew the reason for the state of Harry's private chamber which came about as a result of the incident that took place in the infirmary after Harry's foray in the Amazon basin.

They were what...nightmares? Night Terrors? Whatever they were, they were deadly and frequently occurring.

That first night his magical response to the nightmares,(that he was subconsciously forced to relive), had manifested itself as a raging tempest. The next night, a blistering inferno that had turned the medical bay to ash- hence the reason his room was fashioned as it currently was: Fire and projectile proof.

The goblins had provided Harry a safe haven for the manifestations of his worst nightmares. It was either that or a hopeless addiction to dreamless sleep potions.

Harry had opted for the lesser of two evils, but insisted on his private condition remaining just that-_private_.

No one outside of his personal physician, his superiors and his personal guard, (Draco and Abby) had any knowledge of his present circumstances... until now.

His enraged green eyes softened notably as he tried not to watch Katie dissolve in tears of shame and compassion.

From behind trembling hands that she cried into, Katie wailed apology upon apology." I-I-I'm sooo s-sorry. I-I didn't know. I wouldn't hurt you for anything Harry, not for anything. I o-owe you s-so muchhh." Katie sniffled miserably.

Gentle hands grasped her shoulders and waited patiently until she chanced looking up. "You owe only yourself the chance to be happy." he reassured her.

Katie sobbed all the harder at that and Harry responded by shooting Draco a helpless look that he responded to with a clueless shrug of his own.

He would have tried to mollify her further, but was interrupted, at first gratefully so, by Abigail shooting into the room and collecting his distraught friend in her arms cajoling. "I-It's alright, Katie. Everything will be alright."

The relief of the men in the room was short lived as Abigail turned her ire on them as she consoled Katie.

"Can't you save your bullying for the pitch?" She spat sarcastically.

"Huh?" Harry blurted out in puzzlement.

"I suppose you lured her here trying to get a little pity nookie?" Abigail scathed.

"What..." Harry shifted uncomfortably, "but I didn't...?"

"You better not have?" she warned with no little in her tone.

Harry's eyes widened in alarm, but thankfully she was distracted by Draco rising to his defense.

"It's not what you think, Abby?" Draco began to explain, but his fiancé cut him off.

"No,..it never is?" She responded skeptically with narrowed eyes that had Draco take a step back uncertainly.

"If you'd been guarding your post none of this would have happened in the first place." Harry stupidly pointed out.

One couldn't really blame him- he had so little true experience in dealing with the female of the species in moments of crisis, whether real or perceived.

Abby rolled her eyes."Suuure," she drawled. "blame your mistakes on the innocent. Oh,.. how very noble, great knight."

"Now listen here...I didn't..."Harry began to lose his patience which was his next mistake.

"Oh, shut up!" Abby spat. "Since you obviously don't know how to treat a lady properly; Katie, Angelina, Alicia and I will have to take it upon ourselves the arduous task of teaching you the gentile arts of good manners, charm and etiquette."

"What?" Harry growled in outrage, but Abby only clucked her tongue disapprovingly at him.

"I was going suggest we hold class after tomorrow's quidditch training but as there's obviously pressing need, I think we best start first thing in the morning say 0500?"

"5:00 am?" Harry gasped in shock.

"You're right...it's going to take a lot of work, better make it four." Abby decided, with a cruel sneer in his direction.

Harry swallowed uncertainly, but otherwise, he wisely held his tongue.

Draco wasn't quite so up on the intake and snickered at his friend's predicament.

Abby shifted her glare to Draco, adding..."You too."

Draco mouth snapped shut, his humor of a moment ago having totally abandoned him.

With a calculating sneer, Abby pulled Katie from the room, softly reassuring the distraught girl, all the while, shooting glares at the two men, who had the decency to look suitably abashed.

Once she was out of sight, Draco groused, blaming Harry..."Nice going"

At four o'clock the next morning a barely awake and black eyed, Draco Malfoy stood at attention as his three female teammates and, coolly calculating, fiancé hovered around him.

"Where's your counterpart?" Abigail Vance asked suspiciously.

Draco shrugged worriedly.

"Gryffindor courage." Angelina harrumphed in response to Harry's notable absence this morning.

"Morning, ladies." Harry cheered, right on cue, entering the room with a spring in his step and a bouquet of roses –yellow roses in his hand.

He promptly presented to bouquet to stunned Katie bell, apologizing and explaining that: 'Sorry, I'm late, I was up rather late finishing a book on proper decorum, hence, I believe; yellow roses are for both apology and friendship?"

"W-Why yes, yes they are." Katie agreed in surprise, inhaling the fragrance of her bouquet appreciatively and smiling shyly back over the top of her flowers.

"I'm truly sorry for jumping to conclusions yesterday, Katie. Please forgive me for my crass behavior? It won't be repeated, I assure you." He bowed sincerely before her, eliciting a slight giggle and an acceptance from Katie in return.

"I-I'm sorry too, Harry. Katie demurred.

Harry waved off the apology, reiterating his stance that he was wholly to blame.

He turned his attention to the others, by proceeding to conjure a single yellow rose for each which he presented, thanking them for taking the time to help him be a '_better __man__'_.

Thanking the now completely off their game: female contingent, Harry took up position next to Draco, who was glaring suspiciously at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"What're you playing at?" he rasped lowly, so that only Harry could hear him

Ignoring the comment, Harry whispered back instead. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Feeling better from what?" Draco queried, not understanding his meaning.

"From the dizzy spell you had before you fell." Harry indicated, with a smirk indicating Draco's bruised eye.

"That wasn't any dizzy spell, you hit.." Draco's voice rose indignantly, but a cue from Abby quieted him.

"Are you both ready then?"

Draco nodded reluctantly, but Harry added with relish. "Gratefully so", earning himself even more appreciative smiles from his female friends.

"Bastard" Draco hissed under his breath.

The ladies spent the day reiterating what was expected of gentlemen suitors, at least those that hoped to charm the lady of their perspective admiration.

Harry took to it winningly, earning himself no little respect from his female friends, especially when he suggested frequent refresher courses and that his other teammates could do with the benefit of their patient tutelage.

Draco was less responsive and enthusiastic, as a result; further education and practice was indicated, much to his chagrin.

He would have vented his displeasure more openly, but as Harry now held the female contingent's favor, he decided discretion was called for and redoubled his efforts to appease the status quo.

Fred and George, apparently had required a lot of work, right along with Draco, but it was Oliver Wood that had earned himself the greatest amount of personal attention. Ollie had foolishly pointed out that as he was most definitely not heterosexual, their tutelage in no way applied to him... _wrong __answer_.

_And here he'd thought he was a strict and exacting task master._

* * *

A week before the professional quidditch season began found Ginny Weasley staring appreciatively, along with every other member of her team, at a promotional poster advertising the addition of a new team; the up to now shrouded in mystery-MARAUDERS. Not that anyone was taking serious a 'fly by night' starting franchise.

The poster proudly proclaimed: _**Introducing **__**the **__**Madagascan **__**Marauders**_, across the top.

A subheading stated: **_Gryffindors __one-__Gryffindors __all, _**over a picture of the team naked from the waste up, (the female team members more intimate parts were shadowed behind the well defined shoulders and arms of their male teammates), whom they were draped sexily around. Harry was standing center stage, scars and all, amongst his teammates who all wore defiant glares.

The bottom of the poster read proudly... Bringing back the Pride.

Emotions warred through her. Ginny growled low in her throat initially. It was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen, it was also the most infuriating.

Ginny's eyes shift between her twin siblings, flanking Katie and Alicia. At first she thought indignantly: _How __could __they __keep __something __like __this __from me__and __the __rest __of __the __family?_

Then again,.. this was the twins we're talking about. _They could and easily_

As angry as that made her, it was nothing compared to how envious she was of them. It's not that they were playing quidditch professionally or even that they'd kept it a complete secret; it was the fact that they obviously had what she longed for; access to one- Harry Potter.

Her eyes shifted back to the cool green eyes glaring challengingly back at her from the poster. _Merlin __he __was __so...__Don__'__t __go __there, __Ginny._She warned herself, not wanting to spend another lonely night whining to Hermione and drowning her sorrows in a gallon of mint fudge ice cream.

Gwenog Jones sidled up to her asking in a calculating tone."Aren't those your twin brothers?"

Ginny nodded.

"They any good?"

Ginny nodded of a certainty. "Probably the best beaters to ever play for Gryffindor."She added both proudly and with professional detachment.

Gwenog whistled between her teeth.

"Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, were the best chaser trio I've ever seen play together. Each compliments the other beautifully." Ginny pointed out.

"I thought Katie Bell was crippled during an exhibition game?" One of the Harpies commented.

"She was." Gwenog agreed.

"Then how can she...?"

"Harry" Ginny acknowledged simply. "He must've healed her." Ginny didn't even want to consider the implications of that statement as only a profound act of love on Harry's part could raise 'the fire'.

"All that and Ollie Wood too." Gwenog groused worriedly.

"Don't forget about Potter." Another teammate stated the obvious.

Gwenog rolled her eyes and snorted, "As if". At length she addressed the entire locker. "Well, we all know what this is and what it means, ladies."

"Yeah, Potter's serving notice!" a beater called out.

Gwenog nodded. "He's not only serving notice, but he's stating it right out that 'The Marauders' are the team to beat!"

Grumbles of agreement echoed throughout the locker room.

"So much for a first year team that's a push over." Gwenog complained. "Alright, ladies, let's hit the pitch and show 'em who the team to beat really is." Gwenog shouted out with slightly less confidence than she would have liked.

The last thing Ginny considered as she finally tore her gaze away from the haunting poster, was '_I __wonder __what __Ron__'__s __thinking __about __all __this?__'_

Ron Weasley, seated at his desk in the Chudley Cannons front office, was innocuously opening a curiously anonymous card board tube and unfurling the poster contained therein.

His blue eyes went wide in shocked disbelief as he gasped out an epitaph of "Oh shite!"


	20. Chapter 20: What dwells below

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty: What dwells below**

**Eight years later...**

"Fan out people."

"But there's nothing here?" Katie complained, twisting her head to and fro, searching for non-existent enemies.

"Intel says this is the last known location of our missing person." Harry returned blandly.

"Well she must flown away or...?"

Everyone's eyes turned downward noticing the innocuous placement of the sewer grate at their feet.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he tapped his com link. _"__Two,__this__is__one...__by__any__chance__is__there__a__sewer__grate__situated__near__your__location-over.__"_

"_This __is __two-__good __call __Harry.__The __place __is __riddled __with __them_."

Harry smiled grimly. Twenty seven missing persons over the past six months and all had one thing in common- the victims seemed to disappear into thin air. No apparition or port key signatures. No ransom notes, no bodies, nothing. Nothing, but terrified families who's all but given up hope in recovering their missing loved ones.

Knight Watch had been called in, but due to civil unrest over the political regime, secrecy was the order of business, hence-Harry's team.

The Marauders had played a sensational charity game against the Egyptian national squad, barely winning by a few scant goals. Now, they were attempting to win once again as they had covertly been doing these past five years.

The world renowned Marauders were, on the face, the International Quidditch League's premier team; having won three straight World Cups and a total of six since their inception eight years ago. Three straight cup wins was a feat having never been achieved before and most likely never again, unless by the Marauders themselves. Off the record, they were Knight Watch's most elite covert squad. The team's road crew, equipment and medical personal were among the most highly trained tactical, demolition and field medic units respectively. The players themselves were top investigators and field agents. Each led their own team and were among Knight Watch's most accomplished, second only to Draco and Harry's units, but then again, they were Magical Knights, after all.

Draco Malfoy had been knighted by the Confederation only a year after the Marauders had taken the qudditch league by storm.

Harry had personally trained and vouched for Draco's honor and discipline and that alone was all the validity the Confederation required, although Draco's record with both the Unspeakables and now, Knight Watch, was equally commendable.

Draco had been the first of a new generation in knights, all trained and supervised under the careful tutelage of Harry Potter, himself.

To date, there were now five Magical Knights oath sworn to protect and serve. They were brothers in all but blood and a credit both to themselves and to he who trained them.

The five were spread across the world, spearheading investigations and missions, all save Draco Malfoy.

Draco had elected to remain at Harry's side. It had been a matter of some contention amongst both the Confederation and between Harry and Draco themselves.

Harry had implored Draco to explore his options and make his own mark on the world. Draco had countered that the only option he cared about was seeing to Harry's personal safety by guarding his right flank.

After much deliberation and posturing that culminated with Draco threatening to withdraw from service; Draco was given free rein to serve in any capacity he so desired which for Draco, was Knight Watch, the Marauders and at Harry's right hand, not necessarily in that order of importance.

Draco and now; Lt. Vance had married the year after he'd accepted Knighthood. The wedding itself had been nothing short of near royal in its public response throughout the magical world, but had been a quiet affair attended only by close friends, family and Phoenix foundation personnel. Only those off duty had attended, of course, for _Lives __Came __First_.

Harry had stood up as best man for Draco. It was the first and last time that he would stand at Draco's right hand and not vice versa, _according__to__Draco_.

Commander William Hoag had not only the pleasure of walking Abigail down the aisle, but of officiating for the ceremony, as well.

Many happy tears had been shed that day.

Harry had gifted the happy couple by restoring Draco's family name and honor for a wedding present.

All monies and estates were returned to Draco, having been released from the British Magical Ministry's custody.

They had in turn, gifted Harry by naming him Godfather of their first born son, Benjamin.

Harry frequently and ardently maintained that he'd gotten the best of the deal.

Shortly after Benjamin's birth, Harry had petitioned Draco to reconsider his current placement as the two of them on the same team exponentially increased the risk of orphaning Benjamin, of both his father and Godfather, should the worst occur.

Draco had adamantly refused and argued against Harry's suggestion, but in the end, it had been Benjamin's mother who had decided the argument by laying into Harry,up one side and down the other, that the two of them together increased not only their success rate, but also that of their survival and that Harry's unwillingness to see the logic in this was but testimony that he wasn't looking after her and Benjie's best interest.

Her opinion wasn't quite expressed that nicely or in those exact words, but that was the gist of it.

It was the first and only occasion that those amongst Knight Watch had the displeasure of seeing the famous Harry Potter, whose courage was the stuff of legends, beat a hasty retreat from a fiercely protective mother-bear.

Katie and Fred, George and Alicia all got engaged only last year and were eagerly anticipating a Christmas wedding, a **double **Christmas wedding, of course.

Harry was to officiate the ceremony and had been impressed upon by the female contingent, (the whole of Knight Watch's female contingent), to perform at the reception.

His initial misgivings, regarding contact with the family to which he was still estranged, had paled in face of the twin's insistence that he perform in a clown costume, complete with bulbous red nose and white makeup.

It was a small concession, but the twins made it seem otherwise, reluctantly agreeing to forgo their demands if, in place of a wedding gift, he would agree to perform for the reception, thus appeasing their future brides and female comrades.

It would mark the first time Harry had performed since he left England seven years ago. It would also mark the first time Harry would see the rest of the Weasley family since that day. He'd kept in contact with Ron and Hermione through the twins, but ventured nothing independently. Harry, Ron and Hermione's reunion after nearly three years of separation, had been a tearful and joyous one.

He was nothing if not a man of his word.

Harry, unfortunately true to his word, had not sought out any member of the Weasley family, during Arthur Weasley's term as Minister of Magic. That included his name sake, in whom he had also refused to assume the role of Godfather for. Though initially devastated, Hermione had reluctantly acquiesced in view of the cool logic that he simply wasn't bodily available for such a solemn responsibility. Incidentally, that was three children ago and the fourth was due in the spring.

Hermione and Ron had yet to discover the prank Harry had played by switching their wand's ability to cast a prophylactic charm with a fertility one and mimicking the twin's magical signature on the spell so that they were blamed with the responsibility for said prank.

_Hmm, __innocently __letting __Ron __and__ '__Mione __in __on __that __might __make __for __an __interesting __wedding __gift __for __the __happy __couples?_ Harry mused with a devilish grin.

He'd considered returning the same favor to the twins, but then he'd lose two of his three starting chasers to pregnancy and that would dash his team's hopes for a fourth World Cup.

_Such a dilemma._

As for the rest of the Weasley's; he and they all encountered each other regularly, how could they not with the twins and him on the same team. There had been victory parties after the World Cup and an engagement party for the twins held at the Foundation's reception hall.

Arthur Weasley was still Minister and was up for reelection in the spring. At one time hopeful he wouldn't succeed in his bid for reelection, now Harry couldn't care less. Deciding it was easier not to go back and renew old ties.

That's what he told himself.

It was going on nine years now since he'd left England, nearly nine years since he'd last saw...her.

The twins had tried many times over the years to play match maker, unsuccessfully so. Ginny was not ready for a serious commitment, or so she said. And Harry,... well, he'd given his word and like it or not, he lived by it. It had been said many times that his adherence to keeping his word of honor was part of his charm. It was also most probably his greatest unhappiness and subsequent regret.

There had been no one for him. No one was allowed to get close over the past nine years. There had been a few sporadic dates and numerous attempts by the 'female contingent' to hook him up, but nothing had sparked in him.

The night terrors had continued throughout this time and Harry had consoled himself that it was for the best that he remain alone. Intimacy, like in a witch spending the night, was wholly impossible, given the danger inherent by his condition.

Ginny, on the other hand, Ginny was a frequent in the magazine such as 'Witch Weekly' and "Witch's World' with a new date on her arm practically every month.

It was sore spot amongst her family, but one that seemingly didn't disturb Harry in the least. Although, he was notably less than cordial during a time or two correlating with reports that Ginny was seriously entertaining matrimony with one of her more enduring suitors.

He appeared to have become numb to Ginny's romantic antics, not that the twins would willingly let him. They wheedled him, incessantly trying to get a rise out of him. They'd succeeded once, though their victory, as they saw it, was short lived.

George had pushed Harry too far and Harry had responded that he "wasn't interested in hearing about his slag sister's newest conquest".

George had made the mistake of blindsiding and breaking Harry's nose in defense of his sister's 'would be' honor. Only his training in Knight Watch had spared him when Harry had regained his feet.

They could laugh about it now, albeit painfully.

* * *

**Present...**

Harry's drifting thought's returned to the task at hand. Harry tapped the com link at his tunic's lapel.

"_This is one I want groups of three. All units move a half click out and converge on my current location. Copy?"_

"_This is two, acknowledged."_

"_Three, acknowledged."_

"_Four...five..six...seven..eight...acknowledged." _

"_Flush __what ever __it __is __my __way.__" _He ordered smirking; Katie and George snickered at the pun.

"_This is two... you've been spending too much time with the twins-over."_

Harry lowered into a crouch and heaved up the solid iron manhole cover, dropping it casually aside.

"Show off." George snarked.

"Katie was impressed." Harry offered cheekily, flexing his bicep for effect, to which Katie rolled her eyes.

Harry grimaced from the odor that wafted up, George paled and Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust taking a half step back in trepidation.

Harry mocked bowed and waved his hand over the portal offering, "Ladies first."

Katie turned a greenish hue, easily discernible despite the poor lighting from the streetlamps nearby.

"Thanks no, but I'm not that curious."

"What's to worry?" Harry mocked.

"I hear the muggles flush alligators down the toilet." George offered uncertainly eyeing the beckoning hole.

"That's rubbish." Harry scolded, adding, "Its crocodiles, everyone knows that."

"Crocodiles?" Katie half shrieked, just catching herself and checking to see if anyone had been alarmed by the outburst.

"Live off the rats." Harry continued. "I heard they mutate from all the toxic waste that gets flushed down there. Get twenty, even thirty feet long sometimes."

"You're having us on." Katie groused, then asking timidly, "Aren't you?"

Harry shrugged, waving his hand at the portal. "See for yourself."

Katie fidgeted, appearing ready to bolt into the night, and George didn't look far behind her.

With a smirk of triumph, Harry dropped thru the manhole and disappeared from view.

After a few tense moments, he called up, "Whew! And I thought the smell was bad up there? Come on in, the water's nice."

Katie looked at George."You go, I'll keep watch."

George rolled his eyes and grabbed a last breath of fresh air, he dropped into the hole.

Moments later, she could hear George retching violently below.

"That'll bring out the crocs that will" Harry guffawed.

"Shut up" George grumbled.

"Katie,... Oh Katie? Do be a dear and join us down **here**." Harry sing songed up sweetly from below.

With a whimper of dread, Katie took a deep breath and dropped into the sewer, joining her comrades.

Normally the three of them did not team up together, but several members of the Marauders were fighting an intestinal bug so they'd seized the rare opportunity to work together. Right now, Katie and George were regretting that decision.

"So what'd you think... a few pictures, maybe a loveseat over by that slimy drain pipe, maybe a an easy chair or two?

"I think you're an idiot." Katie managed to gasp out, wiping the bile from her lips and casting freshening charms anywhere and everywhere.

"I like the idea." George agreed, conjuring light globes that drifted down the waterway, lighting the tunnel ahead. "Add a coat of paint here and there, maybe a woodstove?"

"Let me guess where this is going?" Katie responded drolly. "It's already got indoor plumbing, right?"

"There's the ticket." Harry cheered, clapping Katie across the back appreciatively, causing the girl to begin retching all over again.

All joking was cast aside and the three immediately took flanking positions when warning came back over their com link that there was movement ahead and something large was heading their way.

"_Merlin __what __is __that?__"_ a voice crackled over the com, it sounded like Fred, but was difficult to distinguish as the amusement that was usually in the twin's voice was suspiciously absent, replaced by fear.

"_Incendiaries __on __my __mark.__"_ Draco barked over the com. _"__Three...two...one..NOW!__" _

They could hear the 'whoosh' of flames erupting followed by an inhuman howl of pain and fear.

"Track it, Alli." Draco called out."

"_One, it's,.. whatever it is, its veered off a side tunnel heading west of your position-Copy?"_

Harry tapped his com. _"__One __to __three, __it__s __heading __your __way, __Ollie.__"_

"_Three here- acknowledged one._

"_One to two...What is it?"_

"_Unknown,__but __it__s __big, __fast __and...squishy.__"_ Draco called back with a hint of alarm in his usually cool demeanor.

"Harry shared a puzzled expression with his comrades... _squishy?_

"_Did __you __tag __it?__"_

"_Affirmative.__"_

"_Give __it __a __hundred __or __so __meters __then __pursue __but __don__'__t __engage, __maybe __it__'__ll __lead __us __home?_" Harry ordered, not that he needed to, Draco knew his business."

"_Affirmative."_

They moved silently ahead in the direction Draco had indicated. George took point, conjuring light globes as he went to light the way and provide them a trail to follow in retreat, not that they'd ever needed one up till now.

Harry kept Katie close as she continually scanned the water around them. The murky water they trudged along in was waste deep and had an oily, cloying quality that was unsettling. The walls were covered in slime and filth and every once in a while a rat or two would scurry along an overhead ridge. There was a ledge about two feet above the water line that ran the distance of the tunnels, but was too narrow to prove effective for a cat had tried several times to her dismay, falling back into the water each time. Thus far she had been lucky and not fallen under the filthy water.

Eventually the trio encountered a fork in the tunnel.

"Should we split up?" George ventured.

Katie nearly jumped out of her skin at that.

Harry smirked. "Katie, how about you take the tunnel to the right?"

"How about you go fu.. ..."

"Katie Bell, such language." Harry admonished, cutting her off before she could finish, pretending to be offended while grinning at her expense.

"I'll take point, Katie you stay between George and I. George you cover the rear." Harry ordered.

"Negative." George refused. "I'll stay point you cover the rear, one."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Two's orders, sir." George explained in a serious tone, that was surprising even for him.

The twins completed the standard Knight Watch training a year after joining the Foundation. Between Quidditch, training and continually developing new products for both Knight Watch and their joke line, few had saw them outside of their daily quidditch practice. How they found time to woo their now fiancés' was anyone's guess, but they had.

The two had grown up and become responsible, not that they'd ever admit to that.

Harry wrongfully assumed, as many did, that they would continue with their inventing and quidditch, leaving Knight Watch duty to the professionals.

He was both surprisingly gratified and worried for their personal safety when they chose to enter advanced training and become field operatives.

Many felt it was too great a risk having them in the field as their services were wholly invaluable in product development.

Harry was one of those individuals and he'd argued vehemently against their decision. His personal feelings were in evidence when he'd asked them straight out to reconsider placing themselves at risk.

The Weasley stubborn streak had won out and the two graduated the program with top marks.

He wasn't there to see it, obviously; given the current climate between he and the rest of the Weasleys, but he was reliably informed that instead of upset, Molly and the rest had been thrilled to tears when the twins returned home on leave- uniformed as Knight Watch officers.

Harry's gaze hardened. "Do I impress you as needing to be coddled, Lt. Weasley?" Harry never pulled rank with his friends, and his doing so now, caught George off guard.

"No, sir" George returned uncomfortably.

"Cover our rear, lieutenant." Harry ordered in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, sir"

Though she was smirking at his subservience, Katie wisely held her tongue, something both of them were grateful for.

They continues on with Harry casting light bursts down the tunnel ahead and conjuring blue bell flames on the ledge over head, every ten or so paces.

"Aiyeee!" Katie shrieked, disappearing beneath the water.

"Katie!" George shouted, jumping forward, his hand desperately searching beneath the surface.

Katie emerged scant moments later, gasping and sputtering. "I-I stepped in a h-hole!"

"Euwww..." she whined holding out a strand of her sodden hair, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell of herself.

Harry and George erupted in howls of laughter as Katie began furiously casting cleaning and drying charms on herself.

That split second of distraction cost them. A blackened, slimy tentacle snaked out of the darkness, wrapped around Harry's waist and ripped him from his feet before he could so much as utter a single syllable of alarm.

"Harrryyyy!" Katie screamed, launching herself into the darkness.

"No!"George's arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her back.

"But it's got... we have to..?" Katie stuttered out anxiously, her eyes desperately scanning the darkness ahead.

"That might just be what it wants us to do?" George warned.

George tapped his lapel while still keeping a firm hold on Katie's arm_.__"__Two __this __is __seven, __it__s __got __Harry. __I __repeat,__phoenix __is __compromised-__acknowledge.__"_

George heard the last vestiges of a sworn epitaph before Draco's voice erupted over the com,

"_Explain?"_

George gave what little information they had.

"_It__s __not __ours_," Draco returned worriedly. _"__The __one __we__'__re __tracking __is __still __heading __west.__"_

George tapped the com. _"__A __diversion?__"_ he suggested.

Draco swore again, but before he could regroup. Oliver's voice came over the com link.

"_This is four. One's activated his tracker. He's a half click from our location. We're moving to intercept."_

"_Negative, __do __not __intercept, __repeat __do __not __engage!__" _Dracoordered, amending, _"__Proceed __with __caution. __Hold __position __at __fifty __yards __out, __but __do __not __engage __until __we __arrive, __copy?__"_

Oliver's voice returned_..__ "__A-Acknowledged, __two.__Four __over._

Katie began pulling George in the direction of Oliver's group before he could so much blink.

"Wands out. Fire first- questions later, Katie." he growled, smiling in grim appreciation at the way she was tugging him onward, her former fears completely forgotten.

"Copy that." Katie returned, taking point without the slightest hesitation. She already had her wand brandished in front of her. She was in chaser mode now. Battle, quidditch it was all the same to her.

Only Harry and her team mattered now.

Katie and George caught up with the other teams outside a central hub that was eerily lit, emitting a faint greenish glow the tunnels had descended upward to this point, blessedly arriving at a point above the water line.

With a hand signal from Draco, all team members donned their field glasses and scanned the area ahead. Now that they were on relatively dry ground there glasses would function. The Weasley twins invention worked wonders. Its only downfall being ineffective in rain or watery environs as this tended to disrupt the glasses signal feed.

They were working on the problem and few doubted they would solve it, geniuses that they were.

Katie stifled a gasp of alarm. Her glasses revealed Harry's crumpled signature at the base of a gigantic wreathing mass of a tentacles that joined into a tree trunk like body before branching out again across a cavernous floor.

"_Hydra...__" _Draco grimaced, whispering the same assumption that the rest held.

Before he could so much as begin to outline a plan of attack, swords were drawn with a faint hiss as the team began quietly casting _inflambre_ spells; super heating the metal of their blades.

There was only one way to deal with a hydra: cut off each of seven heads and cauterize the stump before it could re-grow two new heads in its place.

Heating the swords would eliminate the middleman. They could cut and cauterize in one swipe.

"Phoenix is our first priority, engage only if threatened, otherwise we retrieve and evac. Do not catch the Hydra's gaze- it's hypnotic and its bite is deadly. If bitten evac to medical A.S.A.P." Draco ordered calming heating his blade.

The tunnel they occupied began to glow an orange hue as their blades heated up.

Draco further detailed. "If phoenix is down or dead..."

"He's not dead." Katie hissed vehemently, interrupting him.

Draco continued without preamble. "If phoenix is down or dead, then engage the beast with extreme prejudice until he or his body can be recovered then evac. I repeat, once Phoenix is recovered, all team members are to evac to base-understood?"

All surrounding agents nodded their understanding, save one.

"Katie?" Draco prompted the lone holdout.

"When, and only when, its dead." Katie returned coldly. Many nodded their agreement with that.

Harry would not go un-avenged by them.

Though he felt the same way, he couldn't give into his baser desires. "Harry wouldn't want that. He'd want us safe. We exist to help the living, not avenge the dead. _Lives __Come __First_." Draco argued his point.

Reluctantly, eyes lowered in shame faced agreement with him. Even Katie was forced to concede to what she knew would be Harry's first and only priority-their lives.

Harry did not heal her only to throw away her life in a futile attempt at vengeance.

Side by side in a column of two they line up, intending to seperate upon entering the chamber. They would split into two lines of attack, flanking the hydra. One would launch a diversionary assault, whilst the other attempted to reach Harry while the creature was distracted.

Draco counted down with his fingers...Three..Two...One...Go

They erupted into a large circular chamber: Twent-three Knight Watch agents with smoldering sword in one hand and wand in the other, only to come up short in consternation; Harry was sitting calming, hissing a parselmouth conversation with a thirty foot Hydra, who was looming over him.

On noting their arrival, Harry called over his shoulder, "Bout time you lot showed up."

Draco rolled his eyes, grumbling a cooling charm over his blade, dissipating the heat so that he could safely scabbard his sword. His comrades did likewise, grumbling along with him, though they were emphatically relieved that Harry was alright.

When his comrades tentatively stepped up alongside him, casting wary eyes toward the massive beast undulating in front of them, Harry introduced them to each other.

"Everyone, this is Helga, Hagar, Hephzibah, Hanna, Hestia, Helena and Heloise. Ladies these are my friends and comrades, my family."

To everyone's astonishment, the Hydra bent down in what was unmistakably a bow of recognition in greeting.

A sharp glance from Harry drew them from their own surprise and returning the friendly gesture.

The hydra's middle head hissed something to Harry to which he responded.

"Sadly, no, I am the only one who can interpret your elegant tongue."

_Further hissing followed from the one that was second from the left-Helena._

"That's probably Alicia." Harry gestured toward the blonde hovering near Fred.

"What?" Alicia asked curiously.

"She says that one of you is in heat."

Alicia's mouth fell open as he friends broke into laughter.

Harry turned back politely to Hagar who was now adding something to the conversation.

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

Further hissing.

"That's quite a compliment. I'm sure she'll be most gratified to know that."

Recovering from her initial shock and having quelled the snorts of laughter around her with an evil glare, Alicia asked through gritted teeth..."What did **it **say now?"

Firstly, Harry corrected her that the hydra was a sentient and intelligent being, seven beings actually. Each head had its own distinct personality. Then he answered her question.

"Hestia claims you have fine hips and should bear many young." Harry paused as the others broke into raucous laughter and Alicia flamed in embarrassment.

He added with a smirk. "Hanna, whose a bit of a seer, she claims that you're going to have a large brood, all males,...pity that. Her opinion, not mine." he credited.

At that the twins had fallen to the slime covered floor, oblivious to the filth as they rolled around holding their sides, howling their amusement.

When they were all somewhat able to calm themselves, Katie boldly asked if the hydra had any other predictions.

Harry asked and waited patiently as the hydra sniffed the air and considered the question.

Eventually Hanna answered and Harry translated.

"Hanna says that she thinks you're afraid, but needlessly so. You will bear many fine daughters, the image of their father."

Fred all but crowed at that. "Mum will be so pleased!"

Katie shot him a withering look. "Who says they'll be your daughters, Fred?"

At that the rest of the party broke into laughter again.

Whilst they were distracted, the hydra in its entirety lowered down and hissed conspiratorially to Harry who listened intently with a closed, even pinched expression, then hissed a reply that had several of the heads writhing in dismay, upset by his answer.

Not all of them were entirely distracted by the remarks at Katie's expense. Draco noticed the interaction and asked what the Hydra had imparted to him.

Harry waved off his concern with a vague placating remark that did anything but.

The group sobered immediately when Draco grabbed Harry's arm in a vice like grip and demanded. "What-Did–She-Say?"

"Not-Your-Business." Harry wrenched his arm from Draco's grasp with a strength that surprised even Draco, by the expression on his face.

"Bullocks!" Draco recovered and spat back angrily stepping up into Harry's personal space.

The air super heated around them and even the Hydra withdrew cautiously.

Green eyes burned into gray and the gray one's weren't backing down.

"She told you something about yourself,.. what did she say, Harry?" deep concern evident in his voice.

Harry's jaw worked soundlessly as his senses began screaming danger. Whatever he was going to answer was lost as another, much smaller, hydra slithered into the room, hissing madly.

The Knight Watch team immediately went on its guard.

"Form up behind me people: V formation- Draco on my right flank, Ollie my left. Chasers, _incendiary__spells_ on my command. Beaters in the air, hit hard and heavy when **it** clears the tunnel mouth!" Harry barked out in command.

"**It **?" Draco commented half in question, half in alarm.

If Harry heard him he didn't answer as he was hissing rapidly between the madly undulating hydra that had just arrived and the larger specimen they had been communicating with. It didn't take a genius to realize that the second was most probably the offspring of the larger one.

The alarming part was that whatever was approaching through the indicated passage, had the two hydras, (titanic beasts that they were), absolutely terrified.

With a last hiss from Harry, the conversation between the three ended abruptly with Harry nodding his head toward a side passage and the two hydra's slithering away as if all hell was at their back.

Hell was exactly what emerged from the tunnel mouth.

Screams of horror and despair came from a multitude of mouths as something out of a madman's nightmares erupted from the slime covered mouth of the tunnel ahead. It was as if Satan's own was birthed from the mother of all monstrosities.

Black and grey mottled necrotic flesh covered what could only be described as some twisted mockery of the mighty hydra that had slithered away to safety, mere moments ago.

Only, this unseemly version's necks did not end in hissing snake heads, but in that of the multiple missing persons lost over the past many months. Young women all; whose mouths echoed the screams of the damned. Vacant silvered, soulless orbs begged for release from the cruel mockery of their once vibrant, young existence.

The stench that wafted off the thing like a sulfurous cloud sent already tear filled eyes watering as the whole of Night Watch, battle hardened veterans all; stepped back in fear and revulsion.

"Take to the air!" Harry barked and the entire squad blurred into action, enlarging miniaturized brooms pulled hurriedly from their battle uniform's hidden pockets with a well practiced ease.

"Use _incendios_ -only. Harry its flanks." He called out, unable to conceal a smirk at the irony of his command.

He left unsaid to remain out of the thing's range, knowing instinctively that they would follow his orders to the letter.

"Beaters seal all avenues of escape. **It** stays here!" Harry yelled out, noting with a grin. Gred and Forge's whoop of pure joy as they and their fellows began to madly fire _reductor__curses_ down from above, collapsing tunnel mouths and spraying the writhing grotesquerie with debris. Its many heads screamed in rage and pain as jagged edged scraps of mortar and shards of burning iron tore through its mass.

The violent orange of a dozen or more _incendios_ sizzled into the many limbs of the thing, burning away great gouges of necrotic flesh that sloughed and fell away, turning to ash as it hit the slime covered cement of the sewer.

"Harry- Get into the air!" Draco yelled in warning as an enormous tentacle snaked out furiously to seize him up in a death grip.

Harry's blade flashed from its scabbard and the thunderous roar of battle enraged dragon ripped through the air, nearly knocking those above from their brooms as the writhing monstrosity paused just long enough, in uncertainty, for his blade to cleave away the offending appendage, turning it to ash that floated away in the whirlwind created by the many brooms screaming by overhead.

The leviathan wreathed and bellowed its pain and terror as Harry answered Draco's warning by launching himself into the air. His neck elongated impossibly as scales erupted from flesh and formed a ridge that ran down his spine, ending in a long spiked tale that turned black, all in scant seconds. With a last rending explosion of bone and sinew, an enormous, night black, Obsidian Dragon with glowing green eyes, hovered before the battered and burning creature.

A primal roar of purest loathing split the air as Harry spit a torrent of eldritch green fire into the bulk of the beast, burning an enormous gaping hole right through its center.

The creature collapsed within itself. Its once many heads, what few remained, groaned and wailed piteously as the mortally wounded, undead thing tried to drag itself away to the once safety of the filth laden ancient sewers the new system was built upon.

With a last bellow of feral triumph; Harry poured great gouts of eldritch flame over the thing burning the rest of its remains to ash.

The battering wind from the Obsidian's wings died as it drifted back to the ground transforming back into Harry Potter the instant its first talon hit the floor.

"Whew! Gods... and I thought it smelled bad before?" Ollie grimaced in disgust pulling his tunic collar over his nose to fend off the offending stench.

Katie was retching violently at the other end of the ruined junction, Alicia patting her back supportively as she held her friend's hair safely away to keep her from soiling herself.

Angelina was slumped against a nearby wall, pale as a ghost. She watched her friends wearily, perhaps silently wishing she could rid herself as easily of the nightmare they'd just witnessed.

The whole skirmish was over in sparse minutes, but would leave memories that would last a lifetime for those that chose not to _obliviate_ them away.

Harry set the twins and their fellows to repairing the damaged tunnels and ordered the rest of the team back to their quarters for debriefing in one hour; giving them times to clean up and decompress a bit.

Draco moved silently to his side, watching as Harry toed a clump of ash that was only moments ago an undulating mass of death and destruction.

"Too easy" he growled under his breath, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"A test?" Draco asked, also of a like mind.

Harry nodded, wiping a sleeve across his sweat covered brow. "I think so, yeah."

"Someone or something is testing us, looking for weaknesses, gauging our strength?" Draco elaborated.

Harry shook his head. "Not ours, mine." he corrected.

"This damned thing didn't just evolve, it was manufactured. It's necromantic in nature. You can sense it yourself. The whole thing stinks of dark magic."

Draco shuddered slightly at that, but countered. "That doesn't mean it was conceived solely for your benefit?"

Harry growled in frustration as he swept his hand over the ashy remains. "Come on Dray, you saw it? The damned thing was made up of those missing girls. The heads were left intact merely to mock us. You saw their eyes, they were soulless prior to being enmeshed into the body of that thing. Whatever killed those girls and stole their souls is still out their bidding it's time, planning..." Harry paused, his lips curling in disgust as he voiced his final thoughts.

"There's only one reason for harvesting souls and you know it as well as I."

At length, Draco nodded his reluctant agreement with dread filled eyes, adding stubbornly. "That still doesn't mean all of this was directed at you?"

Harry contemplated that for long moments before he ordered. "Send a message to command and have them contact the knights. Have them work in teams at all times. I want you to team up with Jimmie and his squire in the immediate."

Harry held up his hand to halt the coming argument before it could begin by explaining... "He has the least experience of all of us and will need your guidance should the worst occur. Rawlings is still his charge and his responsibility, but Jimmie is yours. Please, Dray... keep him safe?" Harry all but begged.

He and Draco both had a deep fondness for James-_Jimmie_ Collins. All the knights shared a bond of mutual respect and loyalty; a kinship that was unparalleled. They were brothers in any and every way that counted. Each had trained the next knight in turn, but Harry and Draco had taken Jimmie under their wing and shared in his training. Not out of necessity, but of fraternal love. He was the younger brother that neither ever had.

"A-Alright Harry,.. if you answer one thing?" Draco bargained, knowing Harry would forgo his stubborn pride in this if he pressed.

Harry shifted worried eyes toward the distant twins and then back to Draco's, knowing already what his friend wanted to know.

"The Hydra warned that when next I bring voice, it shall be in sorrow tones."


	21. Chapter 21: Sorrow Filled Tones

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews from this and my other stories. I'm very grateful to all of view for writing and for your continued patience and support. MK-ONE

**Chapter Twenty-one: Sorrow Filled Tones**

Several weeks had passed without incident, normally this was an indication that whatever trouble existed had passed and things could return to a state of normalcy.

Not so for Knight Watch- seven. The seventh installation and crowning jewel in the Phoenix Foundation's family boasted the home base and stadium of the world cup champion –Marauders. It was also the home of the world's foremost Magical Knights, the first two of a new generation: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

One represented the sentient magical races and the other represented the Confederation of Wizards. There were other differences between the two, but not where it really counted. They were brothers in arms, brothers in strife- brothers for life.

Each shared a bond that transcended that which developed between soldiers and other forms of comradeship where one's life depended on the other.

They were family and by extension the teams they commanded were part of that same whole.

Close friends, comrades in arms, ...family.

And four of their number were getting married to each other, further cementing their ties to one another.

It was to be a Christmas wedding for George Weasley to Alicia Spinet and Fred Weasley was marrying Katie Bell.

It was to be Harry Potter's distinct honor to officiate their nuptials, and his curse, (as he saw it), to entertain at the reception and dance.

It was a curse to Harry for several reasons, ie... first and foremost, Harry had not entertained publicly since the night he'd vacated the British Isles and set out to make the Phoenix Foundation a reality. That night had been an emotional experience for Harry that had left its scars upon his mind and heart.

As a result: he had not sung either publicly or privately since that night. Singing to him was a very personal thing. He simply could not bring himself to bare his soul in that fashion anymore.

The night he'd left his surrogate family,.. the night he'd left **her**...was indelibly etched into the very fabric of his being.

His friends and family amongst the foundation had petitioned him on occasion, during private celebrations, to favor them with a song, but he'd been unable to do so, it just wasn't in him anymore, though he wished it were otherwise as did the rest of his associates, not to mention his fan base the world over.

He'd composed many songs over that time, some he'd published via other entertainers, others he'd kept in the vain hope that one day maybe...?

When Alicia and Katie had asked him to entertain at their reception, he'd fought that tooth and nail, much good that it did him. He'd offered them the moon and the stars as an alternative, but they'd been adamant.

Both wanted Harry Potter to sing at their reception. It was the only gift they'd asked for themselves.

Once they'd enlisted the whole of Knight Watch's female contingent to their cause, he'd conceded defeat.

They were right though. It was time he got over this,.. whatever this was?

Despite his initial misgivings, he'd begun to warm to the idea. That was before the Hydra had made her prediction that '_when next he brought voice, it would be in sorrow filled tones'_.

Merlin, how he loathed prophesies. Though initially adding to his reluctance, he'd chosen to ignore said prophesy. He'd had plenty of firsthand experience in all things prophesy related and felt they were fickle things at best.

He wasn't going to live from prophesy to prophesy in a continual cycle of paranoia, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Lastly and, as far as he was concerned, most importantly- **she** was going to be there.

He'd managed to dodge the bullet that was Ginny Weasley many times over the past several years.

This time was different, however. Ginny would be attending the dual wedding of her twin older brothers, which put her in close proximity for an extended period of time as the Grooms' family was slated to arrive two weeks prior and stay through the New Year as the quests of the Marauders, Knight Watch, the Phoenix Foundation and yours truly, Harry James Potter.

It had taken him some time to get over Ginevra Weasley, some eight plus years and counting to be exact.

Not that he was counting-mind.

He'd gone through every step of the grieving process where Ginny was concerned, and more than once, though quietly and mostly to himself. Draco and Abby had some insight into his self imposed suffering, but he'd not allowed it to become an issue... Lives Came First.

Now He and Ginny were at a stage that could be considered; passively uncooperative with one another. They were polite, courteous and even friendly around one another, but in no way was either willing to meet the other half way when it came to their personal feelings- strong personal feelings, though neither would admit that to anyone, including themselves, or so they believed.

Lately, after she'd sent her brothers several pictures from her last vacation,(all of them in various forms of beach wear, posing in less than a demure and sisterly fashion), he'd taken to reminding himself that she was Fred and George's little sister, that and cold showers-often.

He had the cleanest cuticles in all of Africa,.. and the highest water bill too.

However much they might wish it were otherwise, neither was willing to compromise and make the first move. Both were simply too stubborn for their own good.

The twins delighted in working Harry on their end of things, whilst Hermione and Ron made sure that Ginny knew Harry was out there,.. and still available.

The coming nuptials would mark the first time in over two years that all concerned parties would be in close proximity to one another.

The twins and the rest of the Weasley family intended to make the most of the opportunity.

Unknowingly to Harry, Draco and Abby had conspired against him... for his own good, of course.

* * *

"So ,.. what do you think?" she asked nervously.

Hermione smiled knowingly. Fleur, next to her uttered a single, "perfect" without a hint of her telltale accent.

"Y-You think?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Fleur rolled her eyes at that and Hermione circled around her appraising her choice of gown for the wedding.

"I think you're going to accomplish what no dark wizard or witch ever has." Hermione predicted with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You're going to be the first person to force the illustrious Magical Knight, one- Harry James Potter- to surrender."Hermione chuckled, then caught herself as a dark expression ghosted across her face.

Thankfully, her two sisters in-law did not catch her change in response and she quickly pasted a smile back on her face, silently dreading the task that awaited her when next she met Harry.

Ginny sighed hopefully at that, critiquing her appearance in the mirror a final time. She wore a strapless pale orange gown of crushed velvet with a modest neckline, open back a hint more leg than she was used to , or was 'proper' for a young witch, so her mother had lectured.

"Hmm, maybe I should have my hair highlighted to bring out the color of my dress?" she suggested.

"Don't you dare?" Fleur gasped.

"I agree" Hermione added. "He's a Potter-man. For all his powers and abilities he's still just a man, and Potter men prefer red heads, or so I'm led to believe?" Hermione left off facetiously.

Fleur snorted at that.

"Maybe I should lighten it a bit more than?" Ginny chewed at her bottom lip. "So it's not such a dark shade?"

"Non" Fleur returned to her native French.

"Weasley red will do just fine. He's always been captivated by your hair." Hermione agreed.

"He said that?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Never" Hermione answered truthfully, but added bracingly, "He's never had to. His eyes follow you whenever you're in the room and they always shift to your hair eventually. That's when he's the most unguarded that I've ever seen him."

Ginny ran a hand through her auburn locks, disappointed when they reached the end of their length more prematurely than previous.

"I shouldn't have taken so much of the length off. He's used to it being much longer. What if he doesn't like the shorter style?"

Though Molly Weasley might never get over her daughter having "butchered" her once long tresses, everyone else found it captivating. It gave Ginny a freer, more mature and approachable appearance.

"He will adore it, not that he'll probably even notice with the cut of that gown?" Fleur giggled.

Ginny's hand instinctively went to her bust line covering her modesty, but without any sign of her once trade mark blush.

"Oooh, do that again?" Hermione grinned conspiratorially. "When you pull your shoulders forward like that it cinches up your gown and hugs the curve of your hips deliciously, that'll drive him mad." She purred.

Now Ginny was blushing.

Once composed, the conversation turned more serious.

"Are you sure about this, I mean **really **sure, Ginny?" Hermione asked more to reassure herself.

Ginny nodded slowly with complete certainty." I've worked hard to get to this point. I'm quitting quidditch at the end of this season and going into my field of training. Being offered the position I have been is a dream."

"And having closer access to Harry an added bonus?" Hermione surmised and they all chuckled in agreement before the conversation turned more serious again.

"He is not a boy anymore, Ginny. Harry is a full grown man. He might not feel the way he once did? He might not feel anything for you anymore?"Fleur conceded.

Hermione snorted at that, but it went unnoticed to Ginny whose eyes strayed to the, **now empty**, box that lie on her dresser table. It was the box that Harry had gifted to her that fateful Christmas when he'd disappeared, wrongfully thought killed in the Final battle with Voldemort.

Ginny had opened the box this past year. She'd known how to open it, had for quite some time, but it was just this year that she finally felt ready to put her heart out there and do it.

She'd found more than she could have dreamed within. Harry was not a boy anymore, true, but what she found in that box had transcended any boyhood dreams of love and commitment.

What she'd found nestled within that box was a gift from the heart to someone who loved, truly loved her and trusted her above all others with something that was beyond priceless to a person like Harry.

The thing was; someone who loved and trusted like that never stopped caring about the person of their affections altogether. It may have changed, even diminished, but never stopped, not altogether.

She was finally ready for the gift he'd left her and so wanted to return it to him now. He'd given it to her and meant it for her, but someone dear to him had meant it for the both of them, as a family- together.

"Ginny...?"Fleur prompted, drawing her from her musing.

"Sorry..." Ginny apologized before acknowledging, "No,.. he's not a boy anymore, nor am I still a girl. I'm ready now. I don't feel the same way anymore, so why should he?"

Ginny turned her gaze to Hermione asking pointedly, "Do you still feel the same way about, Ron?"

"Well of course I do." Hermione shot back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure? There's no change, no change at all in how you feel about him now as compared to when you first fell in love?"

Hermione's face colored slightly, but answered truthfully, "Well, of course it's not exactly the same. Maybe not as unsure. We're more confidant and mature about our feelings, they're deeper even...ohh?" Hermione caught on at that last as Fleur sighed in appreciation.

Ginny nodded. "That's how it is for me too. My feelings are deeper now, much deeper and more mature. I'm ready, finally ready to love Harry in the way that he deserves; with all my heart and soul."

"I'm proud of you." Fleur complimented.

Ginny nodded. "I'm a little proud of me too."

"Now you just have to convince Harry that you're what he wants?"

Ginny's eyes drifted back to the redwood box on top of her dresser, thinking she knew exactly what Harry wants.

Hermione caught the direction of her gaze and gasped."You opened it, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded absently.

"Was his mother's ring inside?" Fleur blurted out expectantly, while Hermione held her breath in anticipation.

Ginny pulled a face, incredulously shaking her head.

Fleur's face fell and she handed a galleon to Hermione's beckoning hand, having lost their private bet.

"What then, a priceless family heirloom?" she grumbled.

Ginny smiled wistfully as she answered vaguely. "It was something priceless all right,.. more priceless than anything to Harry,... anything except...?" She left off an unspoken and hope filled- _Anything except me?_

Both women shared intrigued looks at that.

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and despite the tropical climate of Madagascar the Phoenix Foundation's seventh and crown jewel installation was festively decorated for the holidays, complete with a perpetual light snowfall that melted on contact with the warm ground taking a slight edge off the warmth of the tropical climate.

Harry promised Katie and Alicia snow for Christmas and judging by the slowly changing weather, he was going to deliver.

The twins and their chosen brides were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their immediate families, set to arrive any minute within the facilities reception hall. They were dressed in their formal Knight Watch uniforms, complete with decorations of their few, but well earned citations. Alicia and Katie had both tried in vain to get Harry to wear his formal dress as well, but he'd scoffed at the notion, preferring comfort over showmanship. He wore jeans , a dark green tee that hugged his muscular frame and his trademark black dragon hide boots.

A brief alarm claxon went off signaling incoming _port-keys_. A moment later, The Spinnet family, Bell's and Weasley brood popped into existence, filling half the hall.

Katie and Alicia squealed delightedly, pulling their fiancés forward to greet their perspective in-laws, while Harry stepped up and gladly played host to the Weasley crowd.

Molly crushed him in one of her trademark hugs, marveling at how much he'd grown and filled out over ht scrawny teenager he'd once been. Stiffly, he accepted Mr. Weasley's hand in polite greeting. The noticeable lack of warmth in this was not lost on the rest of the family, nor by Mr. Weasley whose smile drooped disappointedly. He couldn't blame Harry for his response, though he'd hoped that over time that things would mend between them, but for that to happen they needed regular contact with one another and logistics favored neither in that.

Next, Hermione came squealing into Harry's outstretched arms. They hugged for several long moments murmuring to one another. Whatever Harry had said had her snuffling softly as he pulled out of her embrace and gently kissed her forehead. The rest of the family had arrived at that time, but instead of greeting each other, they were silently watching the display in awe.

Hermione's book chronicling the 'Golden Trio's' adventures had proven a worldwide phenomena over shadowed only by the two sequels she'd wrote, this time with Harry's consent and full endorsement as long as half the proceeds went to charitable institutions.

Hermione had donated the whole of the two sequels sales gross to the Phoenix Foundation.

She'd made such a large sum from the proceeds of "My Two Loves" that she would be able to provide for all of her growing families needs and then some, for years to come. Besides, Ron was making a handsome sum as star keeper, captain and general manager of the Cannons that they wanted for nothing, not that she'd let he or the children spoil themselves, certainly not!

Ron soon joined the two in a a three way hug, passing off his youngest, Rosalie, to his mum- who _did_ spoil her grandchildren, much to Hermione's chagrin.

She held her tongue over it though. The Weasley clan had done without for so long that she could hardly deny them the pleasure of spoiling their grandchildren a little, now that they had the means.

Harry was the first to break the spell and reluctantly pulled out of their embrace, the spell broken by a camera flash.

His eyes scanned the area behind them as if searching for someone in particular. His gaze eventually fell slightly in disappointment. It was very subtle response, but Hermione was sure she'd saw what she thought she had.

He recovered well, stepping back a half step and carefully scrutinized Hermione's appearance, taking in the slightly showing bulge that she was trying unsuccessfully to hide beneath a loose fitting blouse that barely contained her growing and more matronly figure. Harry went so far as to walk around Hermione, commenting off handily about how he figure had **matured** these past few years.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed half embarrassed, "You try squeezing out three Weasley sized babies from your bottom and see if your figure **matures, **mister!"

"Here-Here!" Katie Bell's mother, Diana, sang out in agreement.

Harry pulled a face of reluctant agreement, but ventured further..."Still...?"He made a grasping motion with his open hand, expectantly eyeing Ron and his brothers.

With grumbles of agreement; Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy and even, Mr. Weasley himself, rummaged in their pockets and each extracted four gold galleons that each placed in Harry's waiting hand.

Harry smirked triumphantly and pocketed the small mound of gold.

"What's all that about?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes, the rest of the women eyeing their male counterparts suspiciously.

The men surreptitiously shot him a silent pleading looks to which he smiled cunningly, eliciting fleeting glances to nearby avenues of escape.

"Er, nothing." He responded facetiously. "Just a gentleman's bet."

"A bet about what, Arthur?"Molly asked her husband suspiciously.

Arthur Weasley paled slightly, but his role as minister had coached him well in performing under pressure, still Molly Weasley's close scrutiny was quite off putting.

"Oh,.. er, jus a friendly bet on the er,... the 'first to four'."

"First to four?" Katie Bell asked.

"First to four,.. ah,** four** children." Fred clarified next to her a little too quickly, raising suspicions.

"That's stupid. Who would have ever even thought that Hermione Granger would have had four children,.. no offense, Hermione." Alicia commented.

"None taken and.. thanks, I think?" Hermione returned uncertainly, eyeing her husband dubiously.

"Harry did." George put in.

Hermione did a double take at that in sudden realization. "You bet against Harry even when you're the father of our children?"

Ron pulled a face and stupidly used the defense that..."Yeah, but Fleur's half veela and all?"

This elicited a string of French profanities from Fleur ending with. "But we have three children, How do you know I am not pregnant as well?"

"What?" Molly Weasley exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, Bill, Fleur... This is so thrilling."

Bill rolled his eyes. "It's rhetorical question, Mum, Fleur's not pregnant,.. er, Are you?" He did a double take at that, seeing his wife's facetious smirk.

"She is," Harry clarified, "but she's about two months behind Hermione, give or take a week."

Molly squealed again clutching a smiling Arthur as Bill staggered to a chair feeling faint- poor sod already had three veela daughters and most likely a fourth on the way.

"How did you...Oh?" Hermione began to ask Harry how he knew, but then recalled his empathic abilities.

"What else have you divined oh all knowing Knight?" Hermione asked in a perturbed voice, adding with a glare towards her uncomfortable husband. "Any other bets in the offing?"

Ron's eyes snapped to Harry with a pleading look that his friend too willingly ignored, venturing:"Actually yes. We bet a single galleon at three with double or nothing at four." Harry clarified.

Ron scowled and made a move toward the side exit, mumbling something about needing to use the loo.

Hermione did the math too quickly and Ron bolted when she declared.."Hey, that makes it a two galleon bet, how come you got four galleons?"

Harry smiled winningly as the Weasley men began to inch toward the exit doors, sensing their impending doom.

"That would be because it was a double or nothing bet twice over. It wasn't just 'first to four', it was 'first to four-tee'"he dramatically emphasized the 'tee' on the end.

"First to four-tee?" Hermione was foolishly curious enough to ask at her own expense.

"First to four children with a second 'double or nothing' bet on a; first to **forty** figure!" Harry crowed disappearing from the room before the hexes started flying in his direction.

Moments later he materialized next to a simmering Hermione and chortled. "I've got the whole pot riding on you for a triple or nothing on first to five with a double-double on a first to fifty with a fifty galleon bonus on **fifty** bust/hips. It's a trifecta!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in outrage at that as Harry disappeared again before she could even think to launch herself in his direction.

The first day continued much that way with Harry fading in and out at opportune moments to take the mickey out on Hermione, occasionally at Ron's expense. The final straw had been when Harry had innocently prevailed upon them to let him make it up to them by letting him take their three children along with Benjamin (Draco's son) for the evening, providing his friend's some "Adult Alone Time" .

The evening started off pleasantly enough; Ron and Hermione joined Draco and Abigail for a candle lit dinner at the five star French restaurant located on the Phoenix Foundation's entertainment complex grounds.

No amenity was spared for the Phoenix Group's defenders of the light.

It was over the dinner conversation that Harry's 'supposed' generosity, in taking the children to give the parents a night to themselves, came up.

"Stop worrying,'Mione," Ron chided his wife for the umpteenth time. "I'm sure Harry's taking good care of the kids." With that Ron shot Draco a pleading look.

Abigail Malfoy came to his rescue reassuring Hermione that Harry was very good with children."He was a natural with our Benjamin. The man's made for fatherhood, not that that'll be happening anytime soon?" she groused good naturedly, missing the conspiritorial look exchanged between Draco and Hermione.

"But Rosalie's so inquisitive. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she tends to wander off." Hermione whined.

Ron snorted at that. "Just like her mother."

Draco and Abigail chuckled appreciatively as Hermione blushed slightly.

They were just enjoying their desserts when a dark shadow passed over the Restaurant's picture windows, briefly interrupting the magnificent sunset casting it's glow across the jungle line outside.

At seeing their guest's startle, Draco reassured. "It's just one of the complex's dragons making a security sweep. We have them monitoring the complex's perimeter; it's just a standard precaution.  
Hermione mentioned maybe they should look in on the kids and Abby reassured her that: "Stop worrying, I'm sure Harry has them on some age appropriate adventure or other?"

"Well he did say something about taking them for pizza and then over to meet Fiona and Ebon. Are those friends of his; children or another couple?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco and Abby shared a look at that. Abby jumped up making to leave as growled something unintelligible with "Harry" and "arsehole" in the same sentence, while Draco just sighed in regret and tossed his napkin on his half eaten dessert.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked not picking up the thread of their sudden concern.

Abby was already at the door by the time Draco dragged himself to his feet and mumbled that maybe they'd better 'check' on the **kids **after all? Unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione he was including Harry in that statement.

"Of all the irresponsible, childish ..." Abigail groused heatedly as she stomped down to the facility's creature complex, with Draco, Ron and Hermione hurrying to catch up.

"What did **he** do?" Hermione asked Draco pointedly as they trailed after a fuming Abby.

"Er... well he likes to,.. that is he and Fiona ... they.. well, maybe it's better just to show you?" Draco mumbled nervously.

Abigail led them past several enormously expansive pens housing a variety of unique and somewhat dangerous magical creatures, stopping at the largest where she put her fingers to her lips and blew a shrill whistle.

Moments later a young Welch Green Dragon of about twelve feet in size, came lumbering out from the tree line like some dog answering its master's call.

The dragon came up to the railing that Abby had straddled, its head bobbing back and forth and its tail wagging in anticipation.

"No time to play now, Briar, have you seen Fiona and Ebon?"

The young dragon's head drooped disappointedly at that, but Abby quickly promised she'd bring his a nice **goat** to **play** with tomorrow and the dragon immediately perked up at that, licking its chops in anticipation.

Ron chuckled at that.

Abby reiterated to the now distracted dragon. "Fiona and Ebon?"

"They're not dragons? Tell me Harry didn't take the children into a dragon pen for Circe's sake?" Abigail tuned out Hermione's worried lament concentrating on the end goal.

Unmistakably, the young dragon's ridged tail curled upward and bobbed up and down as if pointing skyward.

"Oh, for the love of...?" Abigail growled, while Draco put in bracingly, "Well, at least he's not playing water polo in the lake again."

Abigail shot him a glare that had her husband immediately wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Before she, or a now panicking Hermione, could so much as comment; a titanic shadow fell over the gathering and with an ear splitting roar and squeals of excitement their questiion was answered.

With buffeting winds as its mighty wings slowed it descent, while tearing at the women's carefully styled hair, only serving to infuriate them further.

An obsidian dragon with glowing green eyes and several delighted children shouting from their perch on its back landed with a deafening-**Wumph!**

Hermione was the first to recover her shock and stammer the obvious "Is that.. are those my children on Harry's back?" she shouted in absolute outrage.

Harry, or **_Ebon_** as was his marauder name for his animagus form, lowered his neck and three young boys slid down chortling with glee..

Benjamin Malfoy, Harold Weasley and Jacob Weasley- Hermione and Ron's middle son who tended to take after his father- reckless and impulsive.

Ebon's wings folded against his body and lurched forward on its hind legs transforming back into Harry Potter in the space of a few scant seconds.

"Again-Again?" Jacob Weasley begged, jumping up and down, his brother and new friend bobbing their heads in excited agreement next to him.

"You most certainly will not go again!" Hermione scathed in outrage, climbing up on to the pen's fence, but not daring to enter the pen itself with the Welch Green still hovering nearby. She couldn't be certain but she could swear the damned thing was leering hungrily at her.

"W-Where's Rosalie?" Hermione shrieked at seeing her daughter missing from the group.

Harry made a show of twisting back and forth as if searching for the lost child, before holding his hands up questioningly and shrugging as if stumped.

Hermione fainted at that and fell off the railing, Ron's quidditch reflexes easily catching her up, as he shot Harry a withering glare, himself not worried knowing his friend, all too well, despite the circumstances.

Normally, Hermione wouldn't have been as concerned, but with her current pregnany her hormones had her emotions running high.

A second red hued dragon; a Scottish razor tail by the look of her,(**_Fiona_**), landed gently nearby, his happily squealing daughter nestled between the female dragons horny ears, held secure in a miniature saddle.

"Daddy-Daddy-Weee!" the young girl called out ecstatically to her father who was rubbing his forhead as if trying to ward off a coming migraine.

The female dragon's tail curled up around his daughter and gentled the child to the ground with a mother's care.

"Unca Harry... Unca Harry" The toddler waddled over to Harry with her arms extended. Harry scooped her up and carried her along with the boys to their waiting parents.

Hermione, just revived and relieved that all of her children were intact, gratefully accepted her youngest into her embrace.

"Unce Harry take us play wata polo tomaroww, mama!" she happily announced.

Hermione eyes went wide in alarm, but Abby beat her to the punch as she warned...

"You most certainly aren't taking our children to play in that lake with your **friends**!" Abby dawaled that last sarcastically.

"Harry Potter, Have you lost what little sense you were born with?" Hermione rallied along with her in alarm.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he returned off handily, commenting further. "They'll be perfectly safe."

"With dragons?" Hermione shrieked.

"Certainly not." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. "They're too big for the lake. "

"What then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Water horses, o'course. There's a nice herd of **kelpie **in Tangren Lake. "

Having few recollections of his own mother, he was still surprised at how unfailingly over protective they were want to be.

* * *

The next day, the entire gathering of families met for a lovely brunch catered by the facilities, **paid** Elvin staff. They were initially disappointed that their host was unavailable this morning, as Abigail made his apologies while Draco seamlessly assumed the role of host.

Harry did meet the the gathering for an informal luncheon where they discussed the impending nuptials, making tertiary plans for the rehearsal.

The Weasley family was slightly alarmed by his rather haggard appearance, but chalked it up to the stressful responsibilities of his office.

Hermione watched him more carefully though, noticing the way Abigail hovered nearby, occasional murmuring some concern to him though he waved off her concerns with a pleasant smile that didn't quite wholly reach his eyes.

She noticed how his eyes had initially drifted over the gathering as if searching for someone in particular, before giving up with a hint of disappointment ghosting through his eyes.

She knew he was watching for Ginny, but was too stubborn to ask after her.

Part of her wished that Ginny was here now to help with what was to come, part of her was glad that she wasn't as none of them could adequately predict how he would take the news she was tasked with delivering.

She knew she should have told him right away yesterday, but he seemed so happy, _especially_ when he was taking the mickey out on her.

She marveled at the installation they now occupied and all that he'd accomplished since his abrupt departure from British shores. As Fleur had predicted, Harry was in the process of changing the world and the world was becoming a far safer place for it.

Their own ministry was reporting an all time low in the incidents of criminal activity, even though Harry's group was notably absent from British shores.

Hermione hand gentled across the face of the envelope she carried within he robes. She'd have to do it today, delaying would only make it that much harder.

Hermione's eyes found Draco and she nodded almost imperceptibly, his gaze hardened slightly, his eyes mimicking her own trepidation as he nodded his agreement, then broke contact to whisper in his wife's ear. Abigail visibly faltered at that, but steeled her resolve and shared a knowing glance with a few select others around the room.

After lunch, Hermione hesitantly approached Harry and asked if they could share a moment alone. Something in her eyes unsettled him, but he, of course, immediately agreed and ushered her toward a nearby lounge that over looked the game preserve.

Hermione smiled wistfully as she cast her gaze around the comfortably designed room, reminiscent of their own Gryffindor common room from Hogwarts.

Several others trailed into the room behind her, surprising him.

Draco and Abby, Fred and Katie, George and Alicia, Angelina, Ron and his other brothers.

"If this is about Yesterday... it was only a bit of fun, the children weren't at anytime unsafe I..."

Hermione's doleful shake of the head choked off his words.

"What then..?" he asked with a hint of worry pulling at the corners of his eyes.

Hermione pulled a yellow envelope from the folds of her robe and hesitantly held it out to him. His eyes drifted around the room cautiously,... only Draco, Abby, Ron and Hermione met his gaze without wavering.

"That bad, huh?" he sighed in resignation as he accepted the envelope.

He began to break the seal when stationary's scent reached his nose and his eyes drifted out of focus before widening in recognition.

He immediately tore open the envelope, hurriedly scanning the contents of the letter composed within.

Wounded eyes looked up from the note that was trembling in his hands, he could tell by the moist eyed gazes of the others that they all knew what the letter said.

They all knew and had said nothing. He instantly knew why they had said nothing- to protect him, .. _but still.._

"She's... she...?" his words trailed off.

Hermione nodded gently. "She passed a week ago last Tuesday. She asked me not to give you the letter until after she passed. She... she didn't want you to needlessly risk herself in her behalf. There was nothing you could've done. It was just her time, Harry." Hermione consoled.

"Was she,... did she suffer..?" he asked dolefully.

Ron stepped forward at that. "No, she was very comfortable, Poppy Pomfrey made sure of that. She knew you would want the best so she personally supervised her care at ... Some of her last words were about you, she cared about you very much." Ron was fighting the moisture that threatened at the corners of his eyes, as he added haltingly, "I-I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded at that, slightly relieved.

Many watched with tearful gazes as he blew out a cleansing exhale, struggling not to lose his composure as still trembling hands refolded the letter and returned it to its envelope.

He walked up to Draco, who visibly steeled himself not knowing what to expect.

"If the family needs anything, anything at all...?"

Draco nodded. "It has already been done."

Harry nodded gratefully.

Draco reached out and grasped his shoulder supportively. "Brother to Brother, yours in life and death." He pledged, reminding him of the knights sacred vow to one another and that it carried over to all things.

Harry did something then that would have shocked the others had they not known the two of them so well: he kissed Draco's forehead in heartfelt gratitude of the bond they shared.

He smiled wanly toward the others, thanking them for their concern and asking them to give him a bit of time alone to sort out his thoughts, and then he left the room without further comment, other than to nod gratefully to reaching, supportive hands as he passedf from the room.

Susan Bones Finch-Fletchy had died of Breast Cancer. Though not as common in the magical world, it still occurred and was almost always fatal. It was one of the avenues of research for the Foundation's medical division.

Even magic could not stay such tragic diseases from their dread course. It was a fact that all wizards and witches were all too aware of.

Susan had expressed in her letter that she'd asked Hermione to not let him be informed of her illness as she did not want him risking his magic, or his life, if he were to come to Britain in the vain attempt to try and heal her. It was her decision and their friends had kept her confidences.

She wrote him how she was sorry for the way she'd left things between them. The accusations and hurtful comments she'd made; she hadn't meant them, explaining she was, at the time, striking out in her anguish and disappointment.

Her own heart had been broken as much as his.

She wrote him how she felt that in the face of her mortality she was very fortunate to have once held the heart of such wonderful man, but knew in retrospect that she wasn't the one that he was meant for.

She told of how his strength and self sacrifice had entrusted to her the love of another very good man who'd given her himself and the world in their three children who would become her immortality.

She asked him to not grieve overlong for her and what might have been as she was sure that love was waiting for him and it deserved joyous tears, not those of sorrow.

Lastly, she asked if he would honor her memory by singing for her the song he'd composed and sang for her in concert long ago while they were vacationing in America. She promised that she would hear it and smile a last smile for him, and him alone.

That night, as they stood upon the balcony of their suite, an ethereal voice ghosted across the Foundation grounds singing a song that Ron and Hermione remembered well from another time, another place.

Unlike that night long ago, this time the voice sang of love in _sorrow filled tones_.


	22. Chapter 22: PreWedding Jitters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I think you'll like. As promised, Harry catches a glimpse of Ginny Weasley.

**Chapter twenty-two: Pre-Wedding Jitters**

It was two days past the day when Hermione had delivered the news of Susan Bones' demise. It was also the day that she had preemptively planned for Ginny to arrive at the Foundation's seventh installation, having waited to give Harry a chance to come to terms with Susan's loss without the distraction of Ginny's presense.

No one could guess how he'd respond to yet another loss in his life, especially of someone to whom he'd once had a serious relationship with and might have committed to if not for another cruel twist of fate.

He'd handled it admirably, at least on the outside. Though not expected, Harry had joined his friend's for breakfast the next day and spent the majority of his time reconnecting with them and enjoying "playtime with his many surrogate nieces and nephews.

He smiled easily, and joked good naturedly though his smile did not quite reach his eyes and his jokes were half heartedly delivered, but he was trying and that's all that mattered to anyone.

He needed the human contact and everyone appreciated it as he genuinely seemed interested in their lives and welfare,.. and he was.

Hermione watched him closely during his many exchanges, watching for some crack in his veneer that could shatter, but it never came.

She did watch in concern as every once in awhile his eyes drifted out of focus, but he quickly reoriented himself and soldiered on. His maturity both intrigued and unsettled her, though she wondered if it was more that she felt threatened in that he did not need her to be his conscious now as he once did.

Every once in a great while he'd scan around family gatherings, absently searching and it was at these times that her heart went out to him the most. She knew he was searching for Ginny, whether he consciously knew it or not. It seemed cruel in the face of his current adversity to not reassure him that Ginny's arrival was imminent.

She consoled herself with the knowledge that it was only one more day and then they would see what they would see. Hopefully, Ginny could lift his flagging spirits more than even the children had been able to, though he valiantly did not betray himself to them and was sincerely enjoying his time and benefitting from it, albeit marginally.

It was eight a.m. when Ginny _port keyed_ into what could only be described as... utter chaos! Her initial disappointment to find only Hermione present to receive her was quickly over looked by the scrambling uniformed personnel around her and the alarm claxons blaring throughout the facility.

"Come with me!" Hermione shouted over the din, dragging her along by her arm before Ginny could so much as ask her sister in-law what was going on, though she didn't need to as Hermione quickly explained.

"The facility's been on full alert for the past hour. They're responding to something called...?"

"_This is a __**Dead Light**__ Emergency. I repeat a __**Dead Light**__ Emergency. Alpha and Omega teams report to Transport Bay one in full field armor- on the double. All available medical personal are to report to Trauma bays 1-3 expect incoming casualties within the hour. We will be going to live feed in ten minutes. I repeat ten minutes. This is not a drill."_

"Oh no" Hermione moaned in concerned response to the announcement.

"What... what is it, what's happening,.. and what's a 'Dead Light' emergency?"Ginny managed to gasp out as Hermione continued dragging her along.

"I don't know what a "Dead Light" emergency is but I do know that Alpha and Omega teams are the twins' units. Your mum will be beside herself with worry." Hermione twisted her head back catching her sister's eyes worriedly.

"W-What... What else, 'Mione?" Ginny pulled back turning her sister in-law and best friend around to face her, knowing there was more than that worrying Hermione.

"Initially,...Harry went to investigate a report of a small village destroyed about a eighty kilometers south-southwest of Hawassa."

"Hawassa, where's that, and where are we for that matter? It's bloody sweltering in here." Ginny asked curiously, glad she taken Hermione's advice and dressed for a warm climate by wearing a short, but somewhat modest, pale blue sundress and sandals.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The air conditioning was turned off when they transferred all non essential power to the emergency systems." She answered in part.

"Air conditioning?" Ginny asked puzzed.

"Honestly, Ginny,.. didn't you pay attention during muggle studies?" Hermione chuffed, going on to explain. "Air conditioning is how muggles cool down homes and buildings during extremely warm weather. It's unseasonably warm outside for us, but not for this country. The Foundation's seventh installation, that we now occupy, is located some eight kilometers southwest of Saka, Madagascar,.. and **Hawassa**, getting back on track, is in Ethiopia." She informed her young friend.

Ginny's eyes went wide in surprise. "You mean this is near the Marauders stadium?" she asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "Right next door in fact. It's under some specialized form of _fidelus charm_ that Harry developed.

Ginny eyes took in the expanse of the building that they'd already trodden through for several minutes, to where Hermione was leading her she didn't know. "But it's huge! How could he possibly...?"

Hermion stopped briefly and fixed her friend and sister with an incredulous glare.

"Um, right, Harry Potter,.. er Magical Knight and all that." Ginny concluded sarcastically.

Hermione grabbed her hand and tugged her along again as she continued to explain previous events.

"As I was saying... Harry left early this morning after command received an emergency call from the national parks ranger service from Tama. All command level personal take turns manning Knight Watch's emergency com on the night shift and it was just dumb luck that it was Harry's turn in the rotation, though I don't actually believe that scenario? Anyway... Harry took the assignment himself rather than wake Gamma team..."

* * *

**Three Hours Ago... **

"Harry, er I mean, Commander Potter," the young corporal manning the helpline amended nervously. "We just received a report of a village destroyed some eighty kilometers south- southwest of Hawassa, Ethiopia."

"Survivors?" harry asked pensively, though the pale expression on the young corporal's face already told the story.

"None reported thus far, sir. The rangers from the Tama Wildlife Reserve report that the village is a total loss, but they're still searching for survivors. Should I send the Gamma team in to investigate?"

"Negative, corporal,.. Klemen, is it?" Harry managed to remember, as evidenced by the young corporal's chin rising up proudly in response to his question. "I'll take this one myself." Harry decided. He was itching to get out and do something rather than brood over what might have been.

"Y-You sir?" The corporal questioned nervously. "B-But , sir, command protocol requires..."

Harry interuppted, "Wake Captain Chang and apprise him of the situation. He'll relieve me until day shift reports in. I'll maintain contact via com ling q 30 minute intervals."

"Affirmative, sir. Q-30 minutes." The young man verified. "Oh,.. and sir...?" he stammered out emboldened by Harry having known his name.

'Yes"

"Good Hunting, sir." The corporal wished him good luck.

Harry nodded, flashing the young man an appreciative grin that had the corporal puffing his chest out a tad more.

Harry reached out with his empathic senses, letting them surround and invade every fiber of his being until he got a fix on a primordial sense of terror and confusion some several hundred kilometers north-northwest of his present location. Deciding this was the most likely area of emergency, Harry disappeared from the command center in a concentrated burst of flame and smoke.

First dawn's light was just filtering over the horizon, casting its warm glow over the ruin of a once peaceful village. Shredded remains of clapboard building and thatch roof huts littered the area. Of the goat and cattle herds for which this region made its livelihood, few such animals remained, of people; nothing, but a severed limb here and there, and a crushed body or two. Most looked as if they were the grisly remains of a horrific meal.

At dawn, Harry and the Tama Rangers swept the area searching for tracks, with the vain hope that a survivor or two might be found as well, though he held little hope for this as Harry's senses discerned nothing of human life in the surrounding area. The terror and confusion he'd sensed prior to arrival, was moving northward about ten clicks out and moving faster than any human, save himself, and perhaps Draco. Whatever it was, it seemed to be searching for something, becoming more and more desperate and erratic as it failed to locate the object of its search.

They considered beginning their search that night, but that would have only served to make them vulnerable to whatever leveled the village, should it return, so they erred on the side of safety and waited the hour and some minute till sunrise to begin their search grid.

The tracks proved easy, all one had two was follow the trail of blood, which was what one such ranger did until he fell in a shallow hole and broke his ankle. The hole turned out to be the track of their quarry. Though Harry had never encountered one, he knew what the track was the moment he viewed it... **Nundu**.

It was an easy enough fix, Harry cast a bone knitting charm that readily returned the ranger to full mobility. That done, he assumed command and had the two rangers continue to search the area for survivors while he went on to track the party responsible for the village's destruction.

They were capable men, but this was over their heads as they were non-magicals and would prove only to serve as a distraction at the least, and collateral damage at worse, once they came up against their quarry.

Harry reported in that he was continuing the search, but withheld informing Knight Watch that he was pursuing a nundu. By the depth and distance of the tracks, it was obviously a young, perhaps even juvenile nundu of no more than twenty-twenty-five feet in length.

He felt confident that _Ebon_ could effectively handle a nundu that size should he be unable to reason with the creature and glean a peaceful resolution.

Once out in the open, Harry made several small,( line of sight), apparition jumps to avoid splinching himself at the least, materializing in a tree or rock at worst; neither would be a good occurrence in this predatory clime. One wrong move and he was an appetizer, magic or no. There were more dangerous things than him out here.

The territory was mostly open grass land with sparse outcroppings of trees and even sparser areas of water or even denser forest cover that he took care in avoiding as the local wildlife didn't need any encouragement to enjoy a fresh platter of 'Harry Tar-Tar'. Besides, what he was tracking was too big to conceal itself in small forests, usually nundu's habituated desert areas tunneling underground during the hot sun and oppressive heat of day, emerging only to mate or hunt in the cool evenings and even then on rare occasions.

Why this one hadn't tunneled after consuming an entire village was a mystery as nundu's hibernated for months, years even, after gorging themselves.

Normally he'd let a nundu kill pass as it was a rare occurrence and usually only involved livestock or native animals to the region, never humans. This one, however, had killed humans. It was a _man killer_ and once such creatures crossed that line they never went back.

Usually a nundu who preyed on humans did so out of confusion and desperation, such as an old animal who could not readily hunt anymore and humans proved too easy prey. Wounded animals sometimes struck out at humans in the confusion of their pain and terror, but those were more random and isolated attacks, usually just a person or few in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Neither, was the case for the young nundu he was tracking. This was a rogue that had deliberately struck down an entire village and consumed its inhabitants to a man, and now; rather than burrowing and entering into a state of hibernation, this one was moving on, seeking more prey.

No... he could not, dared not let this go, nor could he transfer the creature to a safe enclosure such as the one at Knight Watch Seven as this one was a man killer and would always seek human prey.

_Lives came first_.

The only humane and safe course was to put the creature down now-hard and fast.

Knowing instinctively that he was closing in on his target, Harry transformed into Ebon and took to the air to reconnaissance the valley ahead.

It was Merlin's own luck that he had thought to do so as when he hovered over the bluff rim of the valley- the nundu struck!

Having to come in low over the ridgeline cost him dearly as planned to avoid the thermals that would launch him skyward and alert his quarry to the Obsidian dragon's position once the sun cast his shadow across the valley floor.

His fifty foot altitude was as nothing to the beast as it launched itself up from beneath the rocky ledge, he was passing over, with a feral howl of challenge. Wicked claws tore across his right flank grazing his ribs to the bone. Thankfully, the damn thing had missed his wings or he'd now be filling the creature's belly on the valley floor below.

He managed to twist himself away from the wickedly hooked feline claws and hit the nundu's flank with a blast of emerald fire that did little more than knock the nundu aside and scorch away its fur, leaving red scorched hide in its wake, but nothing debilitating as the creature's own superior reflexes allowed it to get out of the way.

Exceeding only in earning himself a moment's distraction, he beat his wings furiously gaining altitude as fast as possible.

The nundu immediately sprang back into the air to try and catch him before he was out of reach,... and nearly did! The same thermals, he was trying to avoid initially, pulled him aloft and the nundu's claws raked empty air, missing by little more than a scant meter or two.

Ebon glided on the thermals some two hundred meters up whilst the great cat tracked him with its yellow eyes, growling low in its throat, daring him to close the distance between them.

What little he'd read about the creatures and their immense size did not do it justice. It was obviously a juvenile some twenty-three feet in length by his estimate, (not including tail). Perhaps it was just weaned or somehow separated from its mother and forced to begin hunting on its own without a proper role model? That might account for the confusion and sense of desperate longing he sensed from the creature, despite the danger of the situation he was in.

It looked mostly like a large jungle cat, only the head was different. It had rich tan and spotted fur like that of a leopard with a long tail. Its head, though, was its most unsettling characteristic. Its head was flat and triangular in shape with yellow feral eyes set to either side and slathering jaws that dripped thick green venom that wafted out in a gaseous cloud whenever the thing exhaled.

Despite its immense size and speed, it was the nundu's poisonous breath that was its deadliest feature. It was a level six poison, second only to Basilisk venom. Only other nundus and dragons were immune to it: Dragons because their blood ran through their bodies like molten lava burning away any impurities or invading organisms before they could take hold and cause damage. Dragons were the only creatures alive that were immune to all forms of disease and infection because of this.

But even Dragons could be killed by other predators. Harry had proved the truth of this himself.

His lwounded side seared painfully with each beat of his wings and he knew he would not be able to maintain his animagus form much longer. He was just about to withdraw and call for reinforcements when his dragon sight caught the reflection of a distant roofline just beyond the western rim of the canyon they were in.

_Another village lay not more than three or four kilometers away._

He couldn't risk withdrawing as the nundu was clearly making for the village ahead and many more lives would be lost before he could return with reinforcements.

_Live Came First_

He vainly wished he could at least use his ambient magic to heal his torn side, but he could only rely on his creature's own inherent abilities once in his animagus form.

He had at best one, possibly two gouts of flame left at his disposal before he ran dry and it was iffy at best that it would prove enough to seriously wound, let alone slay the beast below him. That was if he was even lucky enough to score a direct hit. Given the way the creature moved- he seriously doubted it.

_The direct approach it is._

Ebon glided to the far side of the canyon, aware the nundu was predatorily tracking him. At the last possible second before he slammed into the western rim, he transformed back into Harry and apparated to the floor of the valley, all too aware that the nundu was heading his way at impossible speed, eager to make the kill.

Harry used his elemental abilities, summoning lightning from a clear blue sky. Lightning bolts rained down between himself and the rapidly approaching nundu, but the beast lithely avoided being hit by zigzagging as it came with acute feline grace. Earth and rock sprayed upward from each searing impact but did nothing to impede the creature's progress. In fact in only seemed to add to the thrill of the hunt and spur it on.

Harry launched a wandless spread of the most powerful _reductors_ he'd ever conjured. Only one managed to connect; knocking the creature to its side, though its massive body twisted impossibly in the air avoiding most of the hit. Landing on all fours it roared a challenge and sprang forward once more.

He was about to apparate out of its path to regroup, before the thing crushed him against his rocky backdrop, when an idea struck.

Harry launched another spread only this time it was high powered, second year level- _confundus charms ._

One or two of the charms hit the mark as the creature was so close that it couldn't avoid all the lights streaking its way. Confused- it surged forward, slamming into the cliff wall and knocking itself silly, Harry having apparated behind the oncoming creature at the last possible instant.

_Good Kitty!_

Seizing the brief moment of opportunity, before the dazed creature could regain its senses, Harry struck hard and fast. He transformed into Ebon and hit the nundu's hindquarters with a full stream of searing dragon fire pouring on every last ounce he possessed.

The giant cat screamed and arched itself up, trying to get away from the flame.

_Perfect_

Ebon's wings beat furiously as he launched himself forward. Talons extended and gouged deeply into the nundu's flanks as his jaws came down and clamped on the back of the nundu's fur covered neck.

Ebon had just barely managed to pull his wings back to his body when the cat threw itself over, twisting and turning in its agony as it tried to dislodge the dragon before it's powerful jaws could finish their work.

The great cat rolled over and over, twisting and undulating as its claws scrabbled uselessly trying in futile to reach the dragon clamped on its back. Once the damn thing actually was able to twist far enough around that its poisonous jaws actually grazed his flank.

Though immune from the full effect, it still burned like the devil as the poison lanced through his body, setting his nerves on fire.

Ebon growled through the pain, biting down in renewed fury. Finally it's razor sharp teeth found bone and with a last horrific –**Crack,** the nundu mewled piteously and went limp lifelessly beneath his talons.

He held on a few more agonizing minutes until the last beats of its tail finally ended and a last breath escaped its maw.

Ebon wearily pulled itself back and away, transforming back into Harry, who lost his footing and fell unceremoniously to his backside in exhaustion, his hand instinctively bracing his torn ribcage.

"Whew! That was one mean pussy."

It was many minute before he found the strength to pull himself to his feet and many more before he regained his breath to report in.

* * *

**One Hour Ago...**

Captain Chang and Knight Watch's day staff waited pensively for Harry's update as he was already fifteen minutes over due to report in.

Captain Chang was just about to send Gamma team in to his last reported location when the com crackled to life and Harry's welcome voice sounded over the com speaker.

"_Knight Watch Seven this is Phoenix- over"_

"This is Seven, Phoenix- Chang here, go ahead-over" Captain Chang acknowledge in obvious relief at hearing Harry's voice

"_Chang...This is Phoenix. Report juvenile nundu destroyed. Please send harvest and cleanup crew to my location- over." _

Gasps of both wonder and alarm filled the command center before Captain Chang growled his staff to silence and activated the com_._

"Acknowledged-Phoenix. Report on status-Over." Chang asked in concern, knowing Harry, all too well.

"_K-Knight Watch..." _Chang became more concerned at hearing the catch in Harry's voice and his labored breathing over the com link before he continued_..._"_Report...w-wound to right flank...ribs exposed...blood loss..marginal..-Holy shite!"_

Harry sudden swear of alarm was drowned out by a titanic roar that blasted over the com system, hands immediately covered ears lest the sound burst their eardrums.

The staff barely recovered when Harry's frenzied voice came over the comlink. The extreme alarm in his voice was something that none of them had ever heard before. It moved some of them to instant action, others it froze in dread as they momentarily considered **what** could possibly cause Harry Potter to panic.

"_Second nundu! Adult Female... Dead... Lights?...D-Dead Light Emergency!- my location._ _Send all available- Ungh!..."_

Alarm claxons sounded throughout Phoenix Foundation's seventh installation as command announced the emergency while pale sweating faces sat in impotent horror listening to the sound of the battle raging over the still active com-link.

Hardened staff members actually shuddered at the sound of thunder as lighning strikes pelted the ground causing the com-link to crackle ominously with every strike. A dragon's roar split the air and the staff hoped that Harry had successfully transformed to Ebon and had reached the safety of air.

Their hopes were dashed when phoenix song followed the roar and they knew he'd drawn his fabled sword.

"Christ.. he's taking **that **on with a sword?" Chang growled in shocked dread.

"_Here Kitty-Kitty..."_ Harry's voice echoed with dubious intent over the com, eliciting a few snickers despite the dire circumstances.

Another horrific roar peeled over the air followed by an unsettling, rumbling of the earth.

_"Awe, the kitty's buried itself in its sandbox."_ Harry grumbled disappointedly, causing several staff members to laugh out loud and shake their heads ironically. Only Harry could joke facing something like that.

"Get Draco and the rest of the knights up here-now!" Chang demanded, his people jumping to obey as he barked out orders. "Notify all Knight Watch facilities of situation. Route every available agent to this location-Priority-One! Full battle gear and broom sticks. Get Potter's team down to the refuge, I want the entire wing airborne in ten minutes. Move people!"

* * *

**Present Time...**

"Come on, Ginny, quit dawdling." Hermione complained tugging her sister in-law by the wrist down yet another long hallway with people ducking in and out of doors in various states of undress.

To the casual observer all this activity would appear utter chaos, but to the practiced eye, these people were moving with military precision. They knew what they were about.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked in exasperation as her head swiveled back and forth trying to take everything in, knowing that she would be lucky just too remember the location of that last loo they'd passed.

"To see your brothers off." Hermione explained, tugging Ginny along. "I thought you might like to see them in their true element, besides we need a quick word with Draco before he leaves and I don't think we have more than a minute to spare?"

They entered a room at the end of the hall that for all intents and purposes appeared to be an oversized sports locker.

Before they rounded the corner, Ginny could hear a familiar voice worriedly mothering over the din around them.

"Oh, you will be careful now won't you boys?" Molly whined.

Ginny rounded the locker that opened up into what appeared to be some form of briefing room. Her twin brothers were already garbed in what appeared to be Basilisk hide armor. To Ginny's startled eyes, her brother George quided his sword into its scabbard, over his right shoulder, that spoke of a deadly practiced ease, while her brother Fred rolled his eyes and answered his mother in a condescending tone...

"Oh, of course, we'll be careful mother, it's only a bloody nundu!"

"A can of tuna or two and a nice squishy toy for good measure and it'll be eating out of our hands." George added sarcastically, while his brother added with a chuckle.

"Works like a charm every time. I was thinking of getting one for Katie as a wedding gift. They're good protectors and great with kids."

Ginny snorted at that.

Just then Katie came by and threw in her own comment. "I'd like a male cub. They're more easily manipulated , but a little slow to house train, just like the rest of the gender."

Alicia and Angelina followed in her wake chuckling at Fred's expense.

"What?" Molly Weasley shrieked at seeing their partners in armored uniforms, "But the ladies aren't going into.. I mean.. you're.. you're not.. er, fighting?" she stammered worriedly.

"Course not. We're just going along to keep the boys out of mischief." Angelina threw in with a chuckle.

Arthur pulled his panicking wife aside to calm her while team members finished outfitting themselves and Draco entered from a side room with his wife/second, following close on his heels.

Draco's armor was much the same as the rest of the team members assembling, ecept that he wore a night black breast plate with silver accents that depicted scenes of battles he'd distinguished himself in.

Even though she knew better from seeing the changes in his personality over the years, Ginny was still surprised that Draco didn't display even the slightest hint of his former arrogance, despite his current distinguished rank.

"Lt. Weasley?"

"Sir" George steeped forward smartly coming to attention, taking a heartbeat to throw a sympathetic look at his twin's lesser rank insignia.

Fred grumbled under his breath, keeping his comments to himself.

"George, with Phoenix already engaged on site, you're in command. You you've got Fiona and the wing. I want Omega team in the air as of two minutes ago."

"Sir, yes, sir" George confirmed before turning to several others and barking out. " All right you lot, you heard the man. I'll take Fi, Alli you're on Thrasher, Gary..."

George finished his instructions while Draco ordered Alpha team to collect their brooms and meet at apparition point-Charlie.

George and seven others passed a gapping Ginny and her escort on their way to the refuge. George having stopped for a second to pat his sister's surprised head and offer "Bout time you showed up, squirt."

Ginny swatted at his hand, but he continued by undaunted, laughing over his shoulder as he and his team hurried off.

Fred and and Katie took a moment to give Molly a kiss on the cheek, then threw a wave toward Ginny and took off in the direction that the rest of their team had gone.

Draco held back for a brief moment to address Hermione and Ginny.

"Sorry, for the reception, but duty calls." He offered unapologetically as he was just stating a fact of their life.

Before Ginny could reply. "I hope you feel like getting your hands dirty, cause we're going to need all the help we can get. Hermione, would you take our guest up to medical-one, please."

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered, which also surprised Ginny by the respectful tone that she addressed Draco in.

Draco nodded and hurried off, throwing over his shoulder, "Welcome aboard."

"_All teams apparate on my mark... Three...Two... One...GO!" _Captain Chang's voice came over a nearby loud speaker as Ginny and Hermione hurried down another one of Knight Watch's endless corridors.

"_Alright... we're live people. "Knight Two-report" _

Draco's voice came back over the com in a hushed tone..._. "We're elevating to 1-5-0 meters per Phoenix's order via hand signal. Bubble head charms everyone- Remember-Poisonous breath! Command...Will report back once have reached indicated altitude..._

Several moments later...

"_Command we are above a_ c_anyon like area, some fourteen to fifteen kilometers in diameter Sandy terrain with sparse foliage and many rocky outcroppings. Phoenix is on the ground near what appears to be a sink hole some two hundred meters in diameter. I think target has gone subterranean? Having all teams flank edges of Canyon, setting sentries out ten clicks in case target has breached containment area. Awaiting further instructions..? "_

"_Command here. Report on Phoenix's status?"_

Ginny pulled up needlessly at that, as Hermione too stopped to hear what would obviously be Draco's assessment of Harry's condition.

Both held their breath waiting.

... _"He relays that he's grounded... link is disabled- needs to relay via hand signals. Says we should maintain radio silence between each other as target is just below the surface and he thinks it's waiting for us to breach target area so that it can intercept. Says it's twenty plus meters in length, not including tail. Can jump vertical approximately one hundred meters, with length that gives approximately 120 meters in reach. I repeat, 1-2-0. Speed and strength not affected by Dead Light status. In fact... is more resilient. Phoenix reports that Reductors- no effect? "_ They could hear Draco's surprise at that as he whistled ominously beteen his teeth.

... "Carcass of dead nundu near western rim, appears juvenile, approx ten meters, non Dead Light. He relays that he thinks the adult was the real perpetrator of the village's destruction and the juvenile was merely the cub searching for/trailing its mother. He thinks it was used to...Bait him?

There was a long pause as the command center personnel shared worried looks at that, before Chang re-asked._.."Understood, two,... but was __**is**__ Phoenix's present condition?" _

"_Affirmative base, but he's not cooperating, switching to field glasses. ..._

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes- _typical Harry Potter_, some things never change.

"_Appears to have several deep lacerations with possible multiple rib fractures on right flank. He's got that wrapped up pretty well and says he's already gone through his field issued blood replenishers and healing draughts. The bleeding's slowed, but by condition of bandages, I'd say it hasn't stopped altogether. His armor is torn out near left knee and he's favoring that leg, but he claims he's still field operational._ _Of course he thinks so."_ Draco groused sarcastically at that.

A few snorted at that before Chang returned,_ "Two...Can he evac?" _

_... "Negative, base, Can't risk transforming to Ebon either, says the..er...'Dead Kitty'.. is waiting for him to make just such a move He''ll never clear the distance he needs before the cat strikes." _

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and both mouthed a puzzled..'Dead Kitty'?

"_Two.. be advised Omega is five minutes out and closing. If they come in hot, can one of your flyers pull Phoenix out of there?"_

After several moments of static, Draco's voice came back pensively as he relayed Harry's signals.

"_Phoenix says he's got an idea... Have Omega hit_ _on his mark... He wants them to...You want them to what?" _Draco's voice echoed disbelievingly.

Ginny and Hermione , along with the rest of the Knight Watch facility broadcasting the encounter were sharing amused glances if not outright snorting their amusement at Draco's one sided relayed conversation with Harry and the jeering laughter from the other Team members they could hear nearby him over the com. Whatever Harry had wanted had them in stitches.

... "_What'll that do? ...Piss it off? Well, of course that'll piss it off!...Idiot"_ they could hear Draco grumble under his breath, not meaning to broadcast that last remark.

After a few more exchanged hand signals, Draco broadcasted. _"Say,.. that's not a bad idea. A bit disgusting, but yeah,.. I think that just might work!"_

"_Base,... Phoenix says he thinks the , er,..Dead Kitty, is targeting him specifically. If we all leave, he thinks it'll continue on to the next village and the next and so on,.. until we're forced to intervene, but by then it will have added a lot of mass and power from all those poor souls.."_

Hermione came up short at that. "Dead...Kitty... mass... power... and 'poor souls'?" her eyes went out of focus and Ginny could see the wheels turning as she put the pieces together from their vague relays over the com.

"OMIGOD!"

"W-What is it... what's going on, 'Mione?" Ginny asked nearly panicked by Hermione alarmed expression.

Before Hermione could answer, Chang returned over the com... "Under stood- two.. continue..."

"_Phoenix thinks if the rest of us just leave, the thing will wait him out and when he either succumbs to his wounds and/or exhaustion, or risks trying to flee by air... the thing will have him and he can't draw on his elemental abilities because he's nearly tapped out and he can't recgarge as the only other sources nearby are us and the Dead Kitty. __**It**__ being already dead makes it unviable as an energy source and he won't risk weakening us..."_

"_Agreed" _Chang returned, his voice resolved_. "What's Phoenix suggest?"_

"_He suggests first and foremost leaving him?" _Draco returned pensively.

Hermione and Ginny both whimpered in dismay at that, sharing foreboding looks with one another.

They both sighed in relief when command returned..."_That's not an option. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal, and that's what I already told him." _Draco returned; one could hear the sigh of relief in his tone.

"_Second option_?" Chang asked.

"_We don't have enough personnel to drive it to the surface and frankly I don't really know what that would take, but Phoenix has a rather,.. ah,.. __**unique**__ idea about that. He thinks it's waiting just under the surface of the sink hole that marks where it went under, so he suggests we, er, __**encourage**__ it to want_ _to leave."_

"_How?" _Chang pressed, sounding puzzled.

More guffaws of laughter could be heard around Draco as he continued..._"He's going to use what remaining elemental energy he's got left to crumble the sink hole inward. At that moment he wants to have the entire wing ..er... **defecate** and **urinate** down the hole,... to er... **flush** the thing out."_

Despite the dire circumstances, the whole of Knight Watch could hear the entire command center chortling at that. Hermione and Ginny too, were propped against the wall, with their arms supportively wrapped around their middles to brace the ache from side splitting laughter.

_"**P-Proceed**"_ came Chang's reply. You could just hear the slight catch in his voice as the man struggled not breach decorum by laughing outright, but it was a near thing.

"_Affirmative"_ Draco confirmed with a long suffering drawal in his voice.

Draco immediately started barking out orders, all pretense aside at remaining silent now that it was decided to try and lure the beast out.

"_Alpha and Gamma; blasting hexes on my mark. Aim for the legs people and give it everything you have. Beta and Kappa-piercing hexes- go for the eyes...I repeat- concentrate your fire on the eyes._

_Knight Two to Knight Five..."_

"_Knight Five here-over"_

"_Jimmy, once the beast is clear, you make a run at Harry's position. I want him out of there and evac'd A.S.A.P. Do not engage. I repeat-Do not engage-Phoenix is highest priority."_

"_You've got it- two" _

"_Three and Four hang back two kilometers between our present location and next village. If 'Dead Kitty' breaches containment zone then you and our sentries are last line of defense. Delaying tactics **only** until reinforced-copy?"_

"_Three here- copy that two. Four and I are on the way. Good hunting two."_

"_Weasley...?"_

"_Here –two. ETA one minute, coming in from south, south-east rim."_

_Proceed immediately to target, and again... have the wing give **it** all they've got and then apparate to safe location and reengage on broom stick-copy?"_

"_R-Roger that." Returned George with a chuckle._

"_Phoenix- one minute to delivery."_

The whole of Knight Watch went eerily quiet as everyone waited anxiously for the battle to begin. Some could be observed offering a quick prayer for their friends, others checked and re-checkied their instrument panels to give nervous hands something to do. Chang paced anxiously back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back so as not to let anyone see them tremble worriedly.

A deep rumbling sounded over the com growing ominously as the second hand approached the indicated minute mark.

"_Christ, Harry? " Draco's voice shouted over the din created by Harry's mini earthquake._

"_Now,George!"_

"_It's away!" George's voice announced over the com._

"_Good, God,... what a stench!... Check.. delivery,.. Look out down there..." _

"_Sorry, Harry..." Came Alicia's somewhat unapologetic reply followed by another round of guffaws that didn't last long as the rumbling grew to horrific proportions followed by an ear splitting roar of rage._

"_Holy mother,.. get clear- Omega! Reductors and Piercers- now!"_

All of Knight Watch sat stunned as they listened to the raging battle. Reductors boomed liked muggle bombs going off, each accompanied by snarls and shrieks of rage and pain from the nundu as they impacted.

"_It's working...its working..." Draco shouted over the battle."Jimmy, start your run..check fire people...Kappa join Gamma and pour everything into its left flank. Keep driving it away from Phoenix ...Jimmy- look out!"_

_..._

Jimmy Collins was almost to Harry's position when the nundu's tail lashed out knocking him from his broom,(which shattered on impact), and sent him skidding across the harsh sand and tearing stones.

"_Christ, no!" _Draco swore out in horror, reporting._ "Knight five is down. I repeat - five is down."_

"_I-Is he still alive?" _came Chang's urgent question.

"_Unknown?"_

"_Phoenix is still priority one. Acknowledge?"_

"_Understood... Weasley have the wing drop its flame between nundu and Harry's position. Keep it off Phoenix until we can get him out of there." Draco ordered "Kappa and Gamma try to, no.. it's going for Five!" _Draco shrieked in alarm_._

The entire base could hear the unmistakable snarls of predatory delight as the giant cat pounced.

The battle roar of dragon split the air, followed by titanic feline scream of pain as Harry's sword was rammed into the beast's tail, pinning it to the valley floor, before it could pounce on Jimmy Collins undefended form.

Phoenix song echoed from the mystic blade as the enraged beast turned on Harry. This nundu was a gigantic copy of the juvenile, only its fur was lank and lifeless and its eyes cast an eerie 'dead light' glow that could only be described as twin portals into hell.

The beast pivoted toward its impaled appendage hissing and snarling. The dead glow of its eyes caught and held a now defenseless, Harry Potter, in its gaze.

"_H-Harry... Harry ...no..." _Draco's distraught voice begged over the com_. _

The nundu loomed up over Harry, its fangs dripping venom intending to rend him asunder. If the initial strike didn't kill him, the venom surely would.

It's slathering jaws extended as they struck, only Harry transformed into Ebon and launched himself into the oncoming feline's fury.

Night Black talons impaled themselves over the creature's face, scrabbling and clawing for purchase.

The cat shrieked and howled as it twisted itself over and clawed with its back feet, trying to dislodge its assailant.

Ebon's right wing was caught against the ground and snapped at the joint. A roar split the air as he raged against the pain and redoubled his efforts, managing to tear out the beast's left eye with his hind legs while his fore limbs tore at the creature's face and his fangs sunk in again and again at the back of the creature's neck trying in fervor to reach its spine.

The nundu growled low in its throat, more in fear than defiance, at this point. It lurched to the left, its legs buckling as its strength failed on that side, but it hit the ground with such force that Ebon was dislodged and tumbled away. When he came to a rest at the edge of the sinkhole, he transformed back into Harry, who had been unable to hold the form of his animagus any longer, his magical reserves waning.

Too drained to even apparate away, his back to the edge of the sinkhole; Harry rose unsteadily, intending to meet his fate on his feet.

Though severely weakened himself; the cat clawed its way forward intending to avenge itself before it succumbed as curses rained down on its hind quarters, the rest of the Knight Watch battle group trying desperately to destroy or drive the cat off its intended target.

Harry stared up into the fading 'dead light' of the beast's right eye and spit his last, vowing that: "In the end you will lose." Talking to the perpetrator of this madness.

With a last snarl, the Nundu's fangs descended, lacing his left shoulder as he tried unsuccessfully to twist out of the way at the last second.

Leathern wings and roars of rage shattered the valley air as an entire Dragon Wing hit and tore into the creature before it could turn and finish the job, not that it mattered; the nundu venom was already burning its way thru Harry's veins.

Though severely weakened the enormous cat gave as good as it got. One dragon; A Ukrainian ironbelly, was torn asunder by one swipe of the beast claws. Another, a Swedish short snout, was thrown from the nundu's back and tumbled into the sinkhole, sucked under to its doom.

Enraged by the loss of their comrades, the remaining five tore into the cat with a vengeance. Great gouts of fur and flesh went flying through the dust filled air.

...

Draco and his companions watched with horror filled eyes, trying to see thru the dust cloud to hopefully retrieve Harry, before he was crushed, in the melee filled with titanic thrashing limbs and roars of primal fury. Finally, blessedly, the thrashing stopped and the dust began to settle.

_B-Base... this is two... prepare Med Bay One to receive casualties" Draco's voice ghosted emotionlessly over the com._

Several shared worried looks, having been able to follow much of the battle by Draco's narration.

A low keening wail filled the com link. Draco's voice could be heard in the back ground soothingly trying to calm and reassure the others.

"_Be careful there,... careful..." _Then to another_, "It'll be alright. Everything's going to be alright." _He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"_Two.. this is base .. What's that background noise?"_ Chang ground out irately in his concern, referring to the keening that seemed to be worsening.

"_T-That's Fiona...Phoenix is down... I repeat... Phoenix is down."_

Hermione choked back on the scream that threatened to tear from her throat, protesting as a nurse compassionately escorted her to a waiting area that her family was already gathering in with worried expressions.

Ginny was visibly shaking, but was busying herself with helping her colleagues prepare the Med-Bay for incoming wounded.

She wanted to fall apart. She wanted to scream to the heavens over the injustice of it all... but she had a job to do now. She was a fully qualified and licensed healer in the probationary employ of the Phoenix Foundation's Knight Watch group. Besides, Draco said he was down-not dead. There was still hope.

Her first and primary concern was for her teammates injuries... there would be time for grieving, if necessary, later.

* * *

Lt. Abigail Malfoy knocked the double doors of Med-Bay One open, holding them as two armored knights carried in a third knight between them. He was a young blonde man about twenty four or five by the look of him. He appeared quite handsome, though it was hard to tell with all the lacerations and abrasions that riddled his face. His left arm hung at an odd angle and his leg on that side looked in even worse shape. He was moaning in pain as they lifted him up onto the indicated table.

Ginny looked anxiously toward Lead Healer- Marcus Pomfrey ,who nodded for her to take over and she immediately started scanning the knight with her wand to assess his injuries.

Ginny was so intent on her client that she never registered the second wounded man brought into the Med Bay.

Draco and George each had a shoulder under Harry's arms, who, despite an obviously broken right shoulder, a deep festering wound in his left shoulder, numerous lacerations and contusions; was insisting he was "fine".

His protesting form was heaved up onto the next table and Marcus Pomfrey came out of his shocked stupor, at seeing a man who should by all accounts be dead, berate Draco for worrying everyone. "I thought you said he was bitten by a nundu?"

"He was." Draco verified shrugging at his own surprise, though obviously relieved.

"I'm alright. I tell you. Just take care of Jimmy, my shoulder can wait." Harry complained.

Abigail stepped up to Harry's protesting side and begged him to let the healers do their work and he eventually quieted to an impatient grumbling as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Healer Pomfrey ran his wand over Harry and checked his findings. His eyes bulged in disbelief at the display, so he hastily rescanned his patient.

"I'll be damed?" Pomfrey chortled.

"What?" Abby blurted worriedly.

"I've found the cure to nundu poisoning: Basilisk Venom." The man pronounced happily.

"Y-You mean he's... he's not going to..." Draco gasped out too stunned to hope.

"He **is** going to be **fine**." Pomfrey chortled as he began casting a _bone knitting charm_ on Harry right shoulder.

"He'll probably have a few side effects, like: flushing, shortness of breath, hallucinations, palpitations, and general fatique, but it looks like the nundu poison is losing its battle with the basilisk venom that was already in his system."

"You arsehole!" Draco spat as he swacked Harry across his wounded left arm.

"Owe-Hey?" Harry growled, biting down on the pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"We thought you we're going to die, you idiot." Draco barked half in outrage, half in relief.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Of all the asinine ideas... 'have the dragons dump down the hole'!" Draco raged at his friend.

"Well it worked didn't it." Harry countered.

"Aw shut up already... my head's killing me." Jimmy Collins complained nearby having regained consciousness.

"Jimmy!" Draco cheered happily. "At least the new healer was able to save someone worth saving, you arse." With that Draco snickered and smacked Harry's wounded shoulder again.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Draco!" Abby spat angrily, but Draco just shrugged unapologetically and left to check on the Med-Bay's other wounded occupant.

"Git" Harry growled biting down on the pain. "He'll get what's...coming... to...him..."

Harry words trailed off as he tracked the apparent **new** healer that hurried by with a several capped potions in her hand as she headed toward Jimmy Collins gurney.

The lady healer swore when she stumbled and dropped one of the flasks, bent over to retrieve it, (in her shortened sun dress), and continued on her way to her groaning client.

"I'm h-hallucinating." Harry moaned dejectedly.

'It's alright, Harry. Just concentrate on us. It wasn't real, whatever it was." Pomfrey reassured him as he finished up on Harry's right shoulder.

"Too bad." Harry grumbled. "I thought I just saw Ginny Weasley bending over... she was wearing green knickers with little yellow snitches on 'em...flying around... nice...that..." he complemented, finally succumbing to his exhaustion and falling asleep oblivious to the rest of the Med-Bay's laughter and a flaming faced, Healer Weasley, sputtering embarressedly.

Next chapter: A Marauder Wedding!


	23. Chapter 23: Getting Reaquainted

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Getting Reacquainted**

She could feel his eyes tracking her as she walked through the med-bay to see to her patient. He never spoke to her, well, not since that first day and even then it was only a brief exchange to satisfy his curiosity.

Apparently, he'd not been apprised of her signing on with the Phoenix Foundation as a resident healer. Neither was he aware that she had been assigned to the Knight Watch Seven installation as a triage medi-witch, having been recommended by Healer Poppy Pomfrey to her brother, Marcus; current Head Healer of Knight Watch Seven.

He was apparently also unaware that Draco Malfoy had been instraumental in retaining her services in a limited capacity for the first year, and a five year full time contract thereafter; once her probationary status was successfully completed.

The first of those questions she'd answered by herself when in passing he asked, "Why are you here?" It sounded rather cool at the time, but in retrospect he was just satisfying his curiosity.

She'd explained about her recommendation after having completed her initial 'healer training' under Poppy Pomfrey's strict tutelage.

By the look of surprise on his face it was rather obvious that he had absolutely no foreknowledge of her even having studied to be a healer, though he'd recovered himself enough to offer a belated "Congratulations".

The second part about Draco having signed her on to their present locale, that he'd found out directly from the source.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, because it was only yesterday.

Draco had sauntered into the med-bay with a smug expression that broadened upon seeing the direction of Harry's attention.

Harry's eyes shifted to Draco, then back to Ginny as she was tending her patient, then back to Draco again-meaningfully.

Now, Ginny couldn't be sure what exactly had happened as her back was turned during their exchange, but somewhere during Draco's explanation of how she had come to be assigned to Knight Watch Seven... Draco had fallen and broken his nose.

At least that's what Harry claimed and Draco was in no condition to refute said claim as he was unconscious at the time.

Jimmie Collins, ( the only other person present who could have witnessed said 'accident') , was unable to offer any help as all he did was laugh uproariously before grabbing his head and groaning in pain, then snickering some more before another wave of pain hit.

"The clumsy git tripped over his own scabbard." was all Harry had offered by way of explanation.

It took two '_Episkey_' charms to heal the break and three '_enervates_' to finally wake him up. Draco pulled himself groggily to his feet, shot Harry a filthy scowl and then stumbled out of the med-bay without a word of recrimination.

Harry didn't say anything more to her that day, nor did she in return, for that matter. Here she had this whole script she'd been working on and whatever clever conversation she'd planned to utilize went right out the window when, in a fit of trauma induced disorientation, he'd had the enough presence of mind to comment over the color and design of her knickers!

Thankfully, once the laughter had died and she'd finally regained her composure, he'd had the decency to remain unconscious the rest of the day and thereby preserving what little dignity she had left.

Draco did not return again to visit after that second dayt, at least not Harry anyway. He did visit Jimmie Collins and made a point of averting his eyes and giving Harry's bed a wide berth.

Oddly, no one visited Harry those few days that he was in the med-bay recovering from his many wounds.

Even more odd was that Draco was not the only person to suffer a nasal fracture under mysterious circumstances.

It was the third and final day of Harry's convalescence when yet another accident occurred.

She'd been going over Jimmie Collins' discharge information and follow up care recommendations, albeit, a tad flirtatiously. Though he was a bit young for her; Collins was very easy on the eyes and had a boyish charm that was wholly appealing, not that she'd ever seriously consider dating him, of course.

Still a little flirtation was good for the recovery.

She'd no sooner left the Med-Bay to have the nurse finish his discharge, when another 'inexplicable accident' occurred. Somehow Harry's urine bottle ended up colliding with Jimmie Collin's face, fracturing his nose and complicating his post concussion recovery.

* * *

**Previously...**

Healer Weasley had just fended off another of Collins' wandering hands and left the med-bay with a chuckle that clearly hinted she was flattered by the attention.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Harry ground out irately through clenched teeth.

Collins sighed blissfully as he settled back against his pillows and webbed his hands behind his head, relishing the moment. "I dunno, but whatever it is, I'm doing it right!"

That perhaps was not what Harry expected to hear. In retrospect, Jimmie decided that Harry was perhaps expecting some form of apology or promise to act more appropriately when dealing with his healer in future encounters.

As it was, Harry grabbed the first thing to hand,(his urine bottle), and flung it at Jimmie Collin's unsuspecting head.

"Hey-Owe!" Collins shrieked clutching his shattered nose, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"The next time it won't be empty!" Harry promised.

Alerted by Collin's scream of alarm, Ginny bolted into the med-bay with a pair of nurses at her heals.

Jimmie was groaning and clutching his nose, his bed sheets covered in blood.

"What in the world...?" Ginny shifted her startled gaze toward Harry's bed, seeking an explanation, to which, Harry only shrugged his own surprise, claiming...

"Said he had to pee and tried to '_accio_' my urine bottle and must have put a bit too much behind it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that, shooting him an incredulous glare before tending to Collins' new injury.

Now she couldn't be sure, but she could swear she heard Harry stifle a snort or two as she reassuringly tended to Collins.

* * *

**Present...**

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I have many duties to which I've already neglected for far too long."

Harry pulled on his black Knight Watch tank top that had his surname and rank printed on it, completely unaware of the wide eyed reaction it elicited from the female that was currently admonishing him.

"Healer Pomfrey has yet to discharge you." She cautioned.

"Healer Pomfrey has yet to discharge me from any of my impromptu visits to this torture chamber." He quipped with a derisive snort.

"Still taking both a healers' experience and your own subsequent health for granted, I see?"

Just to dig at her resolve, he twisted and turned causing his unused muscles and tendons to snap and pop from the strain as he worked the kinks out.

"See to your own patient, Healer Weasley." He stressed that last, still avoiding eye contact with her since that second day. "He is your sole responsibility whilst I am not now, nor will I ever be, designated as such." He promised with a note of finality.

Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits from the intended slight, but she held her tongue at seeing the painful reminder of what he'd once suffered in her behalf. There, peaking out beneath the strap of his tank top was the 'Lightning Bolt' scar from the killing curse he'd intercepted in her behalf, though the rest of his torso was pristinely unblemished.

"At least show the good sense to drop your _glamours _and give your magic a chance to recover and aid in your healing?" she directed with less bite than previously, though not in the pleading voice that her heart wanted her to use at the moment.

For the first time since that second day, his eyes shifted toward hers and her breath caught in her throat at the depth of hurt she saw in his expressive eyes. Despite that, they were still that vibrant, all consuming emerald green that she could easily lose herself in.

"I haven't worn _glamours_ in years." He confided and then left the med-bay without uttering another word, leaving her staring after him with a puzzled, worried expression on her face.

Ginny had discharged her own patient shortly after and used the rest of the day to catch up on familiarizing herself with the medical files of Knight Watch Seven's personnel.

It just _happened_ that she had spent an inordinate amount of time with **one** file in particular. In her defense, that **one** file had contained quite a bit of medical information to familiarize herself with.

Ginny's hand went to her mouth to stifle a gasp of dread when she read over that Harry had undergone 'magical scar removal' and, as was inherent in said procedure, he'd suffered greatly from the experience. The only scars he'd not tried to have removed were those from the '_Killing Curse'_ with a notation that it had not been his, but his healer's adamant refusal to make the attempt.

It had taken the better part of two months to remove the scars in minimum safe intervals of procedure and recovery.

He's had subsequent follow up procedures over the last few years and at this; Ginny closed her eyes mouthing a silent prayer... _he was already scheduled for the procedure to address the current wound to his left shoulder from the nundo attack._

Ginny began to tear up; all professional detachment flew out the window. She knew that a client who went through 'magical scar removal' relived the experience that had initially caused said wound and subsequent scarring.

In many cases it was reported as seemingly worse than it was originally.

Once she'd composed herself, resigned to the fact that what was done was done, she perused the rest of** his** chart.

Interestingly enough, many of Harry's injuries, (of which there were far fewer than she'd expected), were mostly quidditch related. She knew this from personal and professional experience.

There were a few odd notations regarding a _classified_ ongoing diagnosis wherein he had been the subject of many experimental procedures seeking _relief_ of symptoms. The only notation regarding the particular diagnosis and its subsequent treatment was listed as "Healer Pomfrey's eyes only" and whatever privacy spell that was on it was beyond her capability as she tried everything she could think of to nullify it.

Ginny slapped the file closed in frustration, complaining: "What're you hiding, Harry?"

After a morning of being put through her paces by Healer Marcus Pomfrey, Ginny had the rest of the day to catch up with her family, of which, Harry Potter was notably absent.

Ginny did her best to pretend as if she didn't notice his absence, especially in light of the fact that many of their Knight Watch friends and acquaintances were among the dinner crowd.

Even Jimmie Collins was among the guests, though for some odd reason all flirtation between them had stopped and if anything he seemed to be avoiding her like the plaque.

The reason for that was a simple one...

**Previous afternoon...**

"Is this some sort of relapse?" Draco worried over seeing the raccoon like bruises around his eyes and the bandage across his young charge's nose. "What happened, last time I saw you, you were nearly completely healed and without a mark?"

"Harry happened." Jimmie groused, rubbing his aching temples.

"What, you too?" Draco blurted in surprise. "What'd you do to set him off?"

"That's just it I didn't do anything? One minute I'm chatting up that healer bird and the next Harry's piss bottle is bouncing off my beak!"

"Healer Bird? Do you mean Healer Weasley,... Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked in alarm.

"Well, ..yeah,.. I mean why not? She's not promised to anyone or anything is she? She's not wearing a ring,.. I checked that first thing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiot"

"What?"

"She and Harry have a history, you git."

"Oh,.. er, what kind of history?"

Draco just glared significantly at his young friend.

"OH!" Jimmie exclaimed paling significantly as the significance of that look sank in. "Er.. What should I do? Doya think I should apologize or...?"

"I'd suggest leaving the country, not that it would do you any good." Draco suggested, rubbing his own temples now, feeling a headache coming on.

"Look,.. unless you're serious and by that I mean deadly serious about Ginny Weasley, I suggest you keep a wide berth, got it?"

"What if I am serious?" Jimmie chuffed, not really meaning it, but not liking be told what to do either.

"Serious enough to cross swords with Harry?" Draco asked incredulously, glaring askance at his friend.

"Oh" Jimmie gulped nervously, finally catching on completely. "It's like that then?"

"It's like that." Draco confirmed.

"But he's never said anything about...?"

Draco halted him with another look that clearly stated he was being ignorant.

"Oh,..er,.. right."

"She's the same way about him, so don't get yourself caught up in between whatever you do."

Jimmie nodded his agreement before smirking in understanding. " I can understand her being here and all for her brothers' wedding, but out of all the facilities, seems a bit of a coincidence that she'd signed on to the same facility as Harry's home base, wouldn't you say?"

Draco scowled. "Your nose still looks a bit crooked, what say I re-brake it for you and then you can go see Healer Weasley and she can make it all better? That is,.. before Harry gets wind of it and you have another, even more serious accident? If I were you I'd be..."

"Leaving... What a great idea! See ya later, Dray." at that Jimmie made a startegic withdrawl.

* * *

**Present...**

"So how's it going?" she asked, her eyes shifting across to her companion, trying to gauge her reaction.

"It's not." Ginny answered a bit disheartened.

"Did you think you'd just bat your eyes and he'd lose all conscious thought of anything non-Ginny related?" Hermione countered.

"Well, I certainly didn't think he'd avoid me altogether." Ginny spat back, a hint of her temper showing through.

Hermione smirked at that even though it was most likely a true accounting of Harry's behavior. He'd shown up for the evening meal, greeted a few people, chatted here and there as he worked his way through their many dining guests, but did not remain to enjoy supper with the rest of them.

He did, however, collect Angelina Johnson before leaving the commons. A move that had definitely gotten a reaction out of Ginny, not that anyone noticed, of course.

Hermione had innocently maneuvered Ron into caring for their three children for the evening while she offered to take Ginny on a tour of the grounds.

"So what makes you think he's "avoiding you"?" Hermione drew quotation marks in the air; delighting in the scowl it elicited from her sister in-law.

Ginny dragged a hand through her auburn tresses as she huffed out , "Hello,... does the man never eat that he's yet to sit down for a meal? Granted he's not Ron, but the man must be able to hold his own with a fork, something's gotta be maintaining that physique?"

Hermione chuckled at that, both at her husband's expense and also because Ginny had obviously taken note of Harry's exquisite frame.

"Noticed that have you?" she shot her sister a crooked smile.

Ginny blew out a long breath that was nearly an appreciative whistle. "I thought he was yummy before, but, wow!"

"It must be the quidditch?" Hermione surmised wistfully, thinking about her own husband.

"That isn't just from quidditch" Ginny scoffed.

"Well, it is for, Ron." Hermione complimented, licking her lips suggestively.

Ginny goggled at the display form 'Ms. Prime and Proper'. "Number four's not even here yet and you're already thinking about number five, huh?" Ginny chided, nudging Hermione with her hip.

Hermione colored slightly at the implication, but judging by the gleam in her eye, it wasn't an entirely out of the realm of possibility suggestion.

"Merlin have you got it bad." Ginny mocked, nudging her sister again with a chuckle.

"Oh,.. and you don't?" Hermione countered, nudging Ginny back.

"Well, we'll never know at this rate, will we?" Ginny huffed out in frustration.

"Patience, Rome wasn't built in a day." Hermione quoted.

"But it was built." Ginny countered.

"True, but Harry wasn't the architect now was he?"

"No,.. but I'm sure there was a Potter or two about."

Both women chuckled at that.

After a while Ginny paused and asked what was really bothering her, well, more than the fact that he was off somewhere with Angelina, innocent though that probably was.

"Do you think he's mad? I mean.." at this she patted the sleeves of her Knight Watch uniform drawing attention to her junior officer rank insignia, "we just sprung this all on him without any warning."

"Mad...no." Hermione answered cautiously. "Suspicious...definitely. He's never been one for surprises."

"That's because his sort of surprises were always of the deadly, 'world needs saving' variety." Ginny groaned in understanding.

"Exactly" Hermione agreed. "But that's not what's bothering you, at least not all of it, is it?" Hermione prodded, knowing her younger friend too well.

"No..." Ginny paused then swept her hands outward indicating her surroundings. "It's this,.. all of this?" Ginny splayed her hands outward indicating the entire complex and what it all entailed. "I mean can you imagine the scope of vision for something like this and it's just one of seven such installations! He's doing it, 'Mione. He's actually doing it, he's changing the world!"

"He is." Hermione smiled appreciatively, with no little pride at her best friend's accomplishment.

"Thanks for the self image boost." Ginny groused.

Hermione shot her sister an incredulous glare. "Not that you need one, but just why do you think he's doing all this?"

Ginny shrugged helplessly, not fathoming what Hermione was asking her.

"Has it never occurred to you, in all this time, just **why** he's doing all this?" Hermione spread her own arms out know for emphasis.

"Well, obviously to make the world a better place for everyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But is he doing it solely for the whole world's benefit?"

"What,.. I don't understand...?" Ginny returned hesitantly.

"Let me spell it out for you, missy." Hermione rounded on her sister, taking her by the arm and glaring into her eyes. "Your father told him that he wouldn't and couldn't consider allowing Harry to court you when the rest of the world needed him so badly."

At this point she clutched both of her arms and held her sister's startled gaze to drive her point home.

"He offered that **maybe**, maybe if someday the world was a better, safer place...?" Hermione left off seeing the dawning realization in her sister's eyes.

"You don't mean that he... he.. did.. all this...for me?" Ginny squeaked out that last.

Hermione nodded, though added, "Not to burst your bubble, but,.. I don't think first and foremost it was for just you, but I'm sure that some part of him has that notion in the back of his mind,... not that he'd ever admit to it, of course?"

Ginny half staggered, half let Hermione guide her to a nearby bench where she unceremoniously plopped herself down before her wobbly legs went out from under her.

"OMIGOD,OMIGOD,OMIGOD..."

"Breath, Ginny...just breath." Hermione coached.

"How can I ever...? Who does something like that? Nobody does something like this for a...?"

Hermione smiled knowingly enjoying herself too much at her friend's expense as she hit the nail into the coffin. "Something like this for the love of a woman? Is that what you were going to say?"

Ginny nodded dumbly.

"Ever hear of 'Helen of Troy' or Cleopatra?"

Ginny nodded as she gasped, "But those were queens, not just...?"

"They weren't queens to their lovers, they were just the women they happened to desire and for that, they...?"

"Changed the world" Ginny gasped in understanding. "Oh...'Mione,.. how can I possibly...?" she began to hyperventilate again.

"Breath Ginny, just breath. Harry doesn't expect you to be anything, but yourself. There's a lot there to know and like,.. so show him."

"B-But how when he's not even around?" she whined, hating the sound of it herself.

Hermione's knowing smirk returned. "Are you sure? According to Draco there's nothing that happens around here that Harry's not aware of. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Ginny asked, her head swiveling back and forth trying to figure out what Hermione was referring to.

"His presence." Hermione answered as if it were obvious. "I can feel it here, everywhere. When I first came here I thought it was the warding system, but now I know it for what it is,.. it's Harry. It's like after that time when we all thought he was dead after facing Voldemort, but someone or something was watching over us like a guardian angel. Ron and I used to talk about it, marvel at it really. We thought it was Harry watching over us from the next life. We didn't know, at the time, just how close we were to the mark. It's like that here though. Everyone and everything around us just radiates Harry. It's a feeling of safety and security the like I've never felt anywhere else accept when he's around,.. and he is around ,Ginny,..I can feel it."

"I ..I know he's the empathic one, or at least used to be, but you two are so close,.. can you feel anything from him in return?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione winced slightly at that. "I...can actually. He's frustrated,.. distracted and ...lonely."

"Lonely? But he's got so many friends here?" Ginny cut in.

"With families of their own." Hermione pointed out the difference. "Draco's the only one of the knight's who's married. Rafael is engaged. Kevin is in a serious relationship,.. with Oliver, so I'm told. And Jimmie, well, let's just say that Jimmie likes the life of a bachelor and leave it at that." Hermione raised an expectant eyebrow toward Ginny that brought an embarrassed blush from her friend.

"It was only a bit of flirting." She demurred.

Hermione shook her head wearily. "I'm reliably informed that he suffered from the experience."

"Y-You mean it wasn't an accident?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry was the accident, Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny asked, not catching on.

"And I thought Harry was the thick one? Hmm,.. let me see? Oh, it couldn't be that your were flirting with Jimmie right in front of him could it?" At seeing Ginny's still puzzled expression, she blurted out in exasperation. "Oh, for the love of Merlin... he was jealous, Ginny."

"Harry?"

Hermione glared by way of an answer.

"OH" Ginny fidgeted uncertainly.

"Don't act so innocent, you knew exactly what you were doing and you know it. You're _playing with fire_, Ginny."

"I was just trying to get him to notice me." Ginny whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well then, congratulations- you succeeded!"

"Well what should I have done if you're such an expert?" Ginny shot back irritably.

"Well,... I overheard that the knight's are planning an early workout and then a cookout with their friends at the pool after. It's one of their infamous 'Getting Reacquainted' socials."

Ginny nodded, acknowledging, "George mentioned it."

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity to try out that emerald colored bikini I saw you sneak into your bag."

Ginny blanched. "What, in broad daylight,... and in front of everybody?"

"Well, you hardly need it for swimming at night." Hermione laughed musically, strolling off while Ginny sputtered at the implications, knowing that Hermione was referring to the time she 'skinny dipped' with Harry in the infamous "Cauldron of Desire" incident.

_B-But it was just a dream... wasn't it? _She asked herself for the thousandth time over the years.

* * *

George and Fred emerged from their shared apartment at six a.m. They didn't actually share an apartment, normally, but , _with their mother on base_, (though housed in the guest quarters on the other side of the facility), it was too close for comfort as far as they were concerned. Not that their perspective partners minded, especially not with their own families, (mothers), housed nearby as well.

The grumbling, eye rubbing duo emerged to find their youngest sibling waiting for them. All of them wore issue Knight Watch workout garb, only Ginny had made a slight alteration in hers.

Ginny was clad in standard issue, midnight blue running shorts, trainers and _cut off_ black tee that was strategically cut to show a hint of the dark blue sports bra underneath and also displayed a well toned midriff to perfection.

_Too_ _perfection _being the goal.

They shared an amused look between them.

"Going somewhere, Gin-Gin?" George drawled.

"Thought I'd join you lot for your morning workout,.. if you don't mind?"

"No,.. we don't mind do we, Gred?" Fred snickered, winking at his twin.

"Not at all, but you're, er,.. sure that you're up to it?" George asked uncertainly, while his brother smiled predatorily, unnoticed by his sister.

Ginny rolled her eyes."Puh-lease, I'm a professional athlete and the Harpies maintain a _higher standard_ than you lot."

"You hear that Gred, she's a professional athlete!"

"No Kidding?" Her brother goggled excitedly. "Could you give us some pointers? I'm sure you professional athletes must have very rigorous training programs?"George fawned dramatically.

"I'm sure there's quite a bit I could teach you bunch of slackers. Just try and keep up won't you?" she returned sarcastically.

"Thanks,.. thanks so much for giving us a chance." Fred gushed. "Maybe after we could get an autograph?"

"Maybe" Ginny drawled.

_Four Hours Later... _

"Comeon, **professional athlete**, up and at-em." Fred prompted, pulling his sister from the weight bench she was spending the last half an hour sprawled across, napping on instead of actually lifting weights as was its design.

"Just five more minutes..please?" Ginny grumbled piteously, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth and off the vinyl bench she'd had her face glued to.

"What is she taking **another** break?" George barked in surprise.

"Yeah,.. it's a good thing that she's a **professional athlete**, or she'd have been in a coma already." Fred exclaimed sarcastically.

Ginny shook off his hand pulling at her growling out.. "Right, like you lot really do this everyday... you set me up!"

Katie and Alicia wandered over from the stations that they were working at, intrigued by the coming meltdown.

"You set yourself up."Fred spat back.

"We do, **do this** every day." George added, stressing his sincerity.

"Right..." Ginny drawled skeptically. "Even Potter doesn't put in this kind of effort, not that he even bothered to show up. What'd you do, use _pepper ups_ and a few _healing charms_ to put on the show? Try to make me look like a lazy git, huh?"

Alicia and Katie shared an amused look before offering... "Why don't you come with us a sec, Ginny? I think there's something you ought to see?" Alicia suggested.

"What, another con job for the newbie's benefit?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that, just humor your future sister's in-law, would you?" Katie played the family card to get her moving.

Ginny harrumphed, but grudgingly followed along, somewhat stiffly, with the occasional groan of discomfort.

Ginny followed the two ladies down a hallway to a waiting elevator.

"Normally we'd take the stairs, but you seem a little worse for wear, so..?" Katie ushered Ginny into an elevator and they proceeded to the top floor of the complex they were in.

They emerged in lengthy sitting area facing panoramic windows that looked down into a portion of the training complex that Ginny had never viewed before.

Katie and Alicia beckoned Ginny over to the observation area. Ginny looked in and gasped in wide eyed shock. Two stories below; Harry and his fellow knights were in a pitched battle against a host of dark wizards and creatures, in a torrential downpour on a rocky landscape.

"We call this the Hazard Room, or the Hell Cell for short. It's based on the Room of Requirement form Hogwarts only on a broader, more realistic approach in that the safe controls can be altered from 100% down to zero." Alicia explained.

Katie followed up with..."The occupants below cannot see or hear us while we observe. This serves the dual purpose of impartiality by evaluators and to not distract the room's occupants, though Harry argued that point as in battle there are many distractions."

Ginny startled in surprise when one of the dark creatures, the occupants had been fighting, splattered against the observation window they were standing in front of.

She was equally surprised in that neither Katie nor Alicia showed the least startle at this and just moved away from the soiled window to a clearer port of view.

"The knight s are training below with two knight candidates or _squires_." Alicia tapped her wand casually against one of the colored panels below the observation window. A digital time counter showed that one hour and forty-seven minutes had elapsed and counting.

Ginny goggled at the readout as the men inside were fighting for their very lives with every weapon conceivable and no matter how many foes they dispatched the room just kept creating an endless horde.

"But that... that's not... they couldn't, not for almost two hours straight?" Ginny stammered in disbelief.

Both women stared blankly at Ginny by way of an answer, while Ginny's gaze swiveled uncertainly back toward the window and the battle raging below their vantage point.

Alicia stepped up beside her on one side, Katie on the other.

"Harry was alone for hours against not one, but two nundus only days ago." Katie reminded her.

"Did you think they afforded him an occasional break just to be sporting?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps a spot of lunch and a nice kip after?" Katie threw in.

"H-How...?" Ginny gasped in stunned disbelief.

The two witches shared a significant look in that their point was sinking in.

"A lot of hard work, training and dedication." Katie surmised. "They've already done a workout similar to the one we put you through this morning, though at a higher and more intense level. The knights follow their conditioning with live training sessions that simulate battle conditions, both singly and as a group. When their through in here, they'll be having one of their infamous 'Getting Reacquainted' brouhahas." The inflection in Katie's voice hinted that it wasn't your average party atmosphere.

At seeing Ginny's puzzled expression, Alicia reminded her. "Remember each has in turn trained the other, thus forming a bond between them. They are brothers in life and in death. That sentiment is a sacred bond between only them that only they know the full depth and meaning of. One could easily take it to mean that they will simply stand or fall as one in battle. But, I assure you that it is far more than that, although that is an essential element."

"What else?" Ginny asked curiously regarding their 'getting reacquainted' activities.

Katie quirked a half smile as Alicia averted her eyes trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"As I said, when they get reacquainted with one another, things sometimes get a little out of hand. On one such occasion, Alicia here.."

"Shut Up!" Alicia demanded in near panic, cutting Katie off.

"What, I was only going to mention the drinking duel you joined in that first year...Not the other thing?"

Alicia's relief turned to a panicked expression at the mention of 'the other thing'.

Ginny's head swiveled back and forth between the two, intrigued by the non verbal byplay.

"The other thing?" she asked curiously.

Katie smirked in triumph. "It's how Allie got her nickname."

"Don't you do it!" Alicia half begged/half threatened.

"Raphael Simone came up with a cute little party game called "Pet the Pu...mmphhh"

Alicia's hand shot out and clamped over Katie's mouth before she could finish her damning sentence.

She pulled her hand tentatively back and Katie blurted out in finishing... "That's how Allie

picked up the nickname: Allie Cat!"

"Urghh!" Allie shrieked in mortification, bolting for the stair exit while Katie and Ginny laughed uproariously.

* * *

"What...no bikini?"

"Shut up!" Hermione barked in outrage, surreptitiously hiding her pregnant belly behind the towels she was carrying in front of the modest one piece swimsuit she wore, preserving her self image as best she may.

With an appraising snicker, Harry called out, "Hey George, can I put another fifty galleons on my trifecta bet?"

"Of all the ...?" Hermione began to vent her outrage, but was cut off by George calling back from the other side of the pool where he had a view of her backside.

"Not from where I'm standing!" George called back before he, Harry and many of the other male population nearby, howled in laughter, while Hermione sputtered and stammered in mortification.

Ten minutes and many placating comments later, Harry excused himself from her presence and pulled his fellow, swim clad, knights aside.

"Alright you lot...Here's the deal. I'm calling this one 'Diving for Dollars'. We draw lots and the first up calls the shot and or drink of his choice and then proceeds to perform the dive of his choice off the high board which the rest of us then have to perform as best we may. We put five galleons each in the kitty every round. Our judges will rate each performance and the one with the lowest score doubles the pot. The lowest total score after each series of three dives will have to match the current pot and then's out for the rest of the competition."

"What, that's it?" Jimmie complained incredulously. "That's nothing."

Harry smirked. "Did I forget to mention there would be distractions?"

"What sort of distractions?" Kevin Armstrong, (Knight Three), asked with a curious grin.

"You'll see." Harry returned vaguely while grinning evilly.

"Just to be sporting, I'll go first." Harry offered, quickly ascending the ladder to the high platform before his comrades could protest.

"I call,...Cannon Ball!" Harry yelled down and through himself off the dive platform. He transformed into _Ebon_ on the way down, coming out of his roll at just the right moment.

Excited squeals turned to shrieks of alarm as some five tons of dragon hit the pool water.

**Bah-Wooosh!**

The entire contents of the pool went rocketing out in all directions. Hermioine and company were drenched and the Twins were washed right off the pool deck- along with the grill they'd been barbecuing on.

"Harry Potter,... of all the asinine, juvenile antics!" A thoroughly drenched Hermione screeched in outrage storming to the edge of the pool where she found Harry sitting in a puddle at the bottom of the nearly empty pool, laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh...He-He... you should've seen your f-faces, oh... this h-hurts..."He was clutching his sides painfully as he struggled to stop laughing.

Seeing that she'd get no satisfaction, Hermione used her foot to angrily swipe a puddle of water in his direction and stormed off fuming and grumbling.

Ginny had just entered the pool area to find a sodden Hermione casting a drying charm on her towel while she muttered angrily to herself.

"I thought you said you weren't going swimming?" Ginny asked innocently curious.

The evil glare her sister in-law leveled at her, had Ginny instantly deciding on spreading her towel on the other side of the pool by her twin brothers and company.

Ginny walked over casually, humming to herself whilst she spread her beach towel. She finally looked up, noticing that Fred was staring vacantly at the empty barbecue fork in his hand while George was trying unsuccessfully to light a soggy barbecue grill with high powered _incendios _that did little more than fizzle out on hitting the damp coals.

She turned and finally noticed the damp lanky hair of her future sister in- laws where they sat drenched on soaking wet towels.

"Did I miss something?"

The mixed glares she received did little to make her feel anymore welcome than she had over by Hermione.

After dozens of high powered _Acqumenti charms,_ the pool was refilled and the competition continued.

Harry took the first dive, big surprise there. Draco the second with an inspired two and a half gainer that had nice entry and little splash.

They didn't need to appoint judges as the gathering crowd was more than happy to conjure number boards to rate each dive.

After an hour it was down to Harry, Draco and Knight Four, Rafael Simone.

Jimmie Collins had lost out early in the third round when Just prior to launching himself off the platform, Ginny Weasley had innocently pulled off her robe to reveal a tantalizing emerald green bikini that generously displayed her well honed physical attributes to perfection.

His swan dive became a lame duck after that. On a side note,.. Harry had not fared well that round either, even though his dive was three competotors after Jimmie's.

Rafael readied himself for an attempt at a triple when he noticed Harry slinking away from whispering conspiratorially in Alicia Spinnet's ear and her holding a fistful of galleons.

Though blushing like a school girl, Allie called out.. "Hey Rafe...Meowww!"

Rafael Simone stumbled off the dive platform wind milling down into a belly flop that had everyone poolside wincing sympathetically.

_Another victim of the 'Pet the Pus-..er,..kitty' drinking game._

Draco eyed his fellow competitor... "That was a low blow."

Harry just shrugged with a falsely innocent expression on his face, accusing back: "And I suppose you had nothing to do with that illusion charm that made the pool water appear like solid ice during Kevin's dive?"

Draco sniggered at that. "He screamed like a girl, just before he hit what he _thought_ was solid ice. He won't admit to it, but I swear his trunks turned yellow just before he hit the water, cleansing away the evidence."

"Double or nothing, winner takes all?" Harry asked, proffering his hand.

"You're on, Potter." Draco took up the challenge, taking his hand in a vice grip that both were trying to crush the other's hand in.

Draco pulled his hand out after a few moments with a grunt of pain, scowling at Harry who pretended he hadn't noticed the slightest strain on his part.

"Fine, let's see how you handle this?" Draco growled, shaking his hand out as he made for the dive platform.

Unbeknownst to him, Harry surreptitiously nodded to Draco's wife, Abby, who nodded her understanding in return.

Draco was just stretching before trying his next dive when Abby called out sweetly. "Draco, luv?"

"In a minute, Luv. I'll be right over after teaching Potter a lesson." He promised.

"But Draco, I really need to tell you something?"

"It'll keep for a minute." He groused back impatiently at the edge of the dive platform.

"But, I'm pregnant!" Abby crowed out excitedly.

"Whaaaaa?"

**Sploosh**

Draco reemerged coughing and spluttering amidst gales of laughter. "Damn you, Potter!"

"I had nothing to do with the women's condition,..I swear." he declared innocently amidts sniggers and guffaws.

Abigail sauntered over and gave her husband a hand up out of the pool, chuckling evilly as she did so.

"So what did he pay you to mess with my head?" Draco accused swatting away her traitorous hand.

Abby folded her arms across her chest and huffed.. "The entire winnings in a trust for the baby."

Draco's mouth hung open as he gapped stupidly from the pool ladder. "Y-you mean.. you're... a baby, really?"

"Congratulations!" his fellow knights cheered altogether on cue.

Later, Harry dubiously accepted a hamburger from one of the twin chefs, sitting idly poolside considering whether or not it was safe to eat when a hand touched his shoulder hesitantly, drawing his attention.

"May I?" Ginny asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice that both intrigued him and disturbed him in that she should feel nervous around him.

He nodded, rather dumbly, distracted by the outline of her bikini beneath her opaque robe that was left haphazardly tied in front.

Ginny seated herself and attempted to start up a conversation, trying her best to not quail beneath the emerald gaze leveled her way.

"That was a really sweet thing you all did for Draco and Abby. Fun, and sweet." She complimented.

Harry nodded. "They're family" was all he offered by way of an explanation. It was all he needed to say, really.

Ginny nodded her acceptance of that as she clearly understood what that sentiment meant to him and the others.

"They're son is your Godson, I'm told?" She prompted, trying to draw him out.

"He is,... why do you ask?" his tone wary.

"I find it rather curious that you would assume the role for Draco's child but not Hermione's? Little Harry is named for you, after all."

"What's your point?" Harry snapped impatiently, perhaps in a harsher tone than he'd wanted to.

"N-Nothing really, just curious as to why you wouldn't want to accept that honor as it would cement you as part of the **family **and make it **official**?"

"So I'm not **family** as I 'm not Harry's godfather, is it? How very Weasley of you." Harry drawled, his eyes flashing emerald fire.

"Huh-oh" Draco grimaced and nudged Abby, nodding his head meaningfully toward the argument forming across the way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny shot back, her own temper was now beginning to simmer.

"Oh,.. gee, I don't know..." Harry retorted sarcastically. "How about; you're our seventh son, Harry, but that doesn't mean you can date our daughter and make it **official**."

Ginny's eyes blazed at that. "Oh, get over yourself. What make you think **she** would've dated you in the first place, let alone **make it official**?"

"Nothing,... absolutely nothing." He answered coolly. "Even **I'm** not that arrogant to think I could rate a date with Miss Cover Girl." He struck back sarcastically.

"Cover Girl ?" Ginny shrieked in outrage.

Harry snapped his fingers, instantly summoning a handful of gossip magazines to hand. "Oh look?" He chortled and read the headline. "Witch Weekly caught up with fan favorite Ginny Weasley, star chaser for the Harpies. Ginny's wearing a captivating black sequin gown on the arm of Podmore chaser, Brad Billings."

Harry tossed the magazine aside with a contemptuous sneer and began reading the headline of the next: "Ginny Weasley causes quite a splash on the French Riviera in stunning green bikini that leaves little to the imagination!"

He tossed the offending magazine in front of her place setting and quipped. "I can only assume they're talking about that minty marvel you're currently falling out of?"

Ginny shot to her feet and hissed icily. "While we're seemingly on the subject of vanity; I suppose you didn't get 'magical scar' removal treatment for purely cosmetic reasons?"

Harry's quirked a smug smirk of triumph that took her aback. She was even more unsettled when he answered in a polite and somewhat charming fashion, "Well, of course I did, Ms. Weasley. You see; Cover Girl's don't go for the tragic scarred hero type. They want the Prince Charming, white knight, storybook hero that they can fill their heads with school girl fantasies over and drift off wistfully into dreams of romantic adventure."

Ginny shuddered at that, her face a mix of emotion.

"That's enough, Harry." Abby scolded stepping up to the table, between them. The twins were with her.

Fred and George kindly, but firmly suggested that Harry take a walk to cool down.

Harry did not take the suggestion well. "Another Weasley trying to evict me from my own home, is it?" his eyes were chips if green ice.

George and Fred's faces both fell at that, their eyes saddened by the accusation.

"Fine" Harry grumbled in resignation and stormed off. It was more of an apology in that he left rather than stay and force the issue.

Some hours later, the female contingent found him skipping stones on the surface of Tangren Lake. On closer inspection, they weren't stones, but sugar cookies that the kelpies were eagerly chasing down.

The sun was setting; casting shimmering streaks of orange and purple across the water's surface.

He looked deep in thought, peacefully enjoying one of the simple pleasures of life. he was so deep in thought that he didn't register their approach.

"Harry?"

"Wha..?" he started, surprised that someone had approached without his knowing. He turned abruptly to be even more surprised to find most of the female friends he had in a tight knit group behind him.

Hermione, Fleur, Abby, Katie, Angelina, Allie, all watched him with tense, worried expressions on their faces.

"S-Sorry" he mumbled half meaning it, half because he thought it was what they wanted to hear.

"What are you sorry for?" Abby asked in an understanding, even supportive tone.

"For losing my temper and,... and intentionally hurting Ginny's feelings." He said with more courage than even they thought he had.

"If you're sorry, than you must not have wanted to do it in the first place, so why did you?" Hermione asked next, trying to draw him out.

Harry pulled a face. "L-look, do we have to do this, here, now...?" he nearly begged them to drop it.

"Yes, I think we do, Harry." Allie joined in sympathetically.

He was about to blurt out the first thing he could think of before Hermione cautioned, "Please, be honest?"

"She s-said something that rubbed me the wrong way and I just sort of snapped. All the anger and... hurt... it just came right to the surface and I found myself lashing out over things I thought I was long past and had moved on from."

Katie tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and asked tentatively. "What sort of things?"

"Personal things" he retorted evasively.

Katie flashed a smirk at that, but wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. "We're, all of us, your friends and family. We all love and care about you and we want, more than anything else, for you to be happy. You can trust us, Harry. You can talk to us. We're here for you. Not just now, but always." Katie promised emphatically, the rest nodding their agreement.

"Please talk to us?" Angie pleaded. She was perhaps closer to him than the rest at this particular time as Harry was training her to assume the mantle of a knight. The bond between them was deepening in a way that no friend or lover could ever fully comprehend or appreciate.

Harry's eyes blinked several times, emotions warring across his handsome face. Many of the ladies shared painful grimaces at the pressure they were putting on him but were resolved to their course.

"I.. don't want..."

"You don't want Ginny here?" Hermione assumed disappointedly.

"No,.. yes,.. I don't know?" Harry worried his right hand through his hair as he struggled to find the words.

"I..don't want to be hurt anymore...I can't take it, 'Mione. Please,.. please don't do this to me?" There was such a depth of sorrow and loneliness in his voice and in his eyes. It was heart rending for them and more than one wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, 'Arry..." Fleur cajoled, next to Hermione, who was choked up by his plea. "We, would never hurt you, 'Arry. None of us want to hurt you. We want to elp you,...both of you." She added meaningfully, her counterparts nodding their convictions with that statement.

"Both of us,.. but Ginny's not,.. she's dating and stuff? She wouldn't,.. she'd never...?" he struggled to make himself understood, failing miserably, or so he thought.

"She has dated a few times, yes. She's tried to get by, like someone else we all know and love?" Abby hinted, while the others chuckled their agreement, nodding along.

"But she's hurting too, Harry." Abby empathized. "If she could move on or even wanted to, she would have. The same as you, Harry."

"But, all this time? She could've,.. I've been waiting and hoping, but she never...?"

A surprised and strangely hopeful gasp from the gallery reoriented his wayward thought, hardening his resolve.

"Look,... we couldn't...she couldn't..Nothing's changed. Her family wouldn't...There's still so much to do?" he was arguing with himself as much as he was them.

"Stop being so selfless and start being a little selfish." Hermione snapped, shocking him with its conviction.

"Where is it written that you aren't allowed to be happy? Who told you the entire world comes first and you last? You're not God, Harry. For all your power and courage you're still just a mortal man and like all men, you need and deserve to be happy, to have love and give love. You deserve the comforts of a women's body, sharing your heart and your bed. To know what it is give and receive pleasure on that level of intimacy when she's gasping out your name and writhing... !"

"Whoa,...down girl!" Abby interjected, her cheeks tinged pink, Katie was fanning herself and Allie was trying to avert her eyes. Fleur had a smug look of agreement that held not a hint of embarrassment on her part.

"I think you broke him."

Harry was gapping stupidly across from her. "C-Comfort's of a woman's body...writhing?" he was mumbling to himself.

Hermione grinned, completely satisfied by his reaction.

"Always the quiet, bookish ones." Allie shook her head in wonder, passing a galleon to Katie's waiting palm.

"Gasping you name...?" Harry continued staring blankly.

Abby waved her hand in front of his face. "I don't think he's coming back anytime soon?" she commented, chuckling in amusement at his reaction. Hermione had always delighted in taunting him.

"This one's not much better." Angie added, snapping her fingers in front of Ginny Weasley's face. She'd been hidden conspiratorially from Harry's view, behind the group.

"You're Cyrano de Bergerac idea's a flop." Katie scoffed to Fleur.

Fleur scrutinized Ginny's and Harry's glazed appearances. "Non, it az worked out just fine, I'm zinking."

Hermione nodding her agreement next to her, as she patted her tummy, cooing... "You'll be getting some green eyed extra cousins one of these days, little one."


	24. Chapter 24: A Marauder Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-four: A Marauder Wedding**

The next night...

A soft sweet voice was singing on the night breeze drifting across the grounds of the Phoenix Complex. Many enjoyed the song itself if not the voice singing. Many of those, in the know, enjoyed the irony of knowing that if there was ever a song that was sure to get a reaction from the object of it's intention, than it was this one.

Hermione smiled from her balcony overlooking the jungle land bordering the compound. She had warned Ginny only last night that she was 'playing with fire'.

Now they both were.

She had no illusions that Harry wouldn't figure out her hand in this. She also knew, that while tempered over the years, his temper was legendary and this was either just the sort of push he needed, or it was a push too far and his temper would rear its ugly head and they would end up pushing him farther away.

She'd warred with herself over this. This was a deeply personal song to him, one that had not been heard since he'd sung it at the first Ministerial Ball under the guise of Alan Brandt.

Now that ballad, **the ballad, **that Harry had composed from his very heart; the one that chronicled his lost love of Ginny all those years ago after facing Voldemort for the final conflict, was being sung for all of the Knight Watch family to hear.

Only it was being sung from the female perspective. It was Ginny's voice that hesitantly sung the ballad with a few alterations in the lyrics, chronicling her own point of view, though keeping the melody and the main theme of the ballad intact so that it was still notably recognizable.

Hermione had conceived the idea to use Harry's own song against him in a last ditch effort to reach his lonely heart and draw him from his self induced exile from romantic attachment.

She had taken the penseive memory of Alan Brandt's performance of the ballad and together; with Fleur and Ginny's help, they'd converted the ballad to the finished product that Ginny was now,( supposedly), innocently singing as she walked along the river bank below.

The air still held a hint of the day's heat, though a snow flake drifted by now and again in pleasant reminder of the holiday season and that Harry was about and mindful of his promise to provide a white Christmastime wedding for the perspective brides.

The air supercharged with static electricity. The sounds of the night abruptly ceased, Ginny's voice faltered momentarily along with her surroundings, before she haltingly took up the melody again.

Hermione marveled at her sister in-law's courage, knowing as she did that Harry was making his presence known.

The breeze stirred around Hermione growing in intensity and forming the vortex of a small, self contained whirlwind. Green orbs winked into existence within the twister. Eyes that seemed to challenge, beckoning her to delve into their depths, exposing her very soul to its scrutiny.

She held her resolve, pretending to be enjoying the night that she was gazing upon from her balcony.

A form solidified within the cyclonic winds as they bent and shaped themselves into the outline of a man.

Abruptly the tumultuous winds died and her sister in-law's quarry stepped up alongside her by the railing.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked courteously.

Hermione smiled, grateful in that he at least wasn't enraged as she was worried his reaction might be.

"You know you're not." She returned fondly, her own hand ghosted into the crook of his arm as she sidled up to him and rested her head against his shoulder in a comfortable, affectionate gesture.

"Lovely voice." He commented appreciatively.

"It's more than the voice." She intimated rather facetiously.

She could feel his eyes shift toward her, measuring her words. At length he asked the first of the questions she both hoped and dreaded he would ask.

"Why Hermione?"

She didn't need play coy with him; they were well past teenage angst and with it the fumbling about around each other.

"Because it's time, luv. It's been too long already. You both need to resolve whatever this is between you."

Harry sighed, but he didn't make any half hearted attempts to refute her claims.

"I take it you pulled **that **particular song from a penseive memory and altered it accordingly?"

She nodded her head against his steel wrought arm, not daring to chance her voice in her anxiety. This was the part of her plan that she feared the most. This song was a part of Harry; a glimpse into his very soul. On some level, she instinctively knew that she had no right to violate the sanctity of his heart, no matter the reason or however benevolent.

Harry sighed again.

"Are you mad?" she asked worriedly, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

"No,... not mad. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what I am?"

Harry's sharp eyes tracked Ginny as she wistfully walked along the river way, the last strains of her sweet voice fading gently into the darkening night.

"She's not sure either, Harry." Hermione intimated, trying to ease his trepidation.

"Right" Harry chuckled skeptically. "I'm not stupid, Hermione and I'm not gullible either." He reminded her.

Hermione nodded her agreement against his arm. "If you were, you wouldn't be here trying to gather your courage."

Harry's arm stiffened beneath her fingers. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione gentled her fingers across his arm, soothing the tension away. "Then why are you talking to me when you should be talking to her, Harry?"

Hermione turned toward him, her brown eyes catching hints of the stars in their reflection. His own emerald green eyes seemed to almost glow, radiating the extraordinary power that dwelt within.

Twin beacons of hope or dread, depending upon the intentions of those that dared look upon them.

"I've only ever known you to be afraid one thing and one thing only, Harry. Put aside past disappointments and the pain that resulted from them. Free yourself and her along with you if it's what **you** truly want? If not...?"

Harry's eyes shifted away and down toward the figure walking below. "I-It's not that simple, 'Mione."

"You're wrong, Harry. It is,... it is **just** that simple." She urged.

"I-I'm not the same Harry that she...?" he stalled.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Nor is she the same Ginny." Hermione confided. "You've both grown and flourished in so many wonderful ways, all but one and it's probably the most important of all, though you've both been too afraid to really explore it. You both bring so much happiness to the rest of us, but never for yourselves. It's ironic, but all that we truly want is for you both to be happy... together."

At feeling him stiffen at that last, she hurriedly explained. "You've both seen other people and tried with other people, but I think some part of both of you has always known that it was Ginny for Harry and vice versa. Maybe it was always meant to be?"

"If that's true than what was Susan?" Harry ground out irately not liking the demotion that logic applied to his and Susan's brief relationship.

Hermione brushed her hand down his arm trying to relay the deep affection and devotion she had for him and his wellbeing.

"I'm not implying that Susan was a mere diversion. She was my friend too, Harry." She reminded him. "As much as my heart would've rejoiced had the two of you been able to have your dream, it,.. it just wasn't meant to be. Susan knew that,..and I think that deep down you knew it too?"

Reluctantly, Harry's head nodded, his hand surreptitiously wiping at one eye. "I...I loved her you know?" Harry was trembling beneath her touch.

"I know you did, sweetheart, but sometimes events conspire against us, no matter how much we might want otherwise. I-It was the same for you and Ginny, though fate or God or maybe even Merlin, have chosen to give you another chance. The question now is...What will you do with it?" There was both understanding and challenge in her tone as her hand slipped from its position on his arm.

Part of her was letting him go as well, whether he knew it or no. It wasn't an easy thing for her to do, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was the right thing.

For so long it had been her, Ron and Harry against the world. Then it became her and Ron,.. and Harry as an afterthought.

Now, with luck, it would become her and Ron and Harry and Ginny. Separate, but at the same time more whole than they had ever been.

Hermione patted his shoulder affectionately, urging, "It's time to do what you do best, Harry, fight! Fight as you've never fought before, only this time fight for yourself and what you want. Show me that Gryffindor courage one last time?" She nodded her chin pointedly in Ginny's direction.

Harry's moist eyes turned toward hers. There was such a depth of emotion therein that it was breathtaking: Pain, loss, sorrow, uncertainty, but overwhelmingly; there was love, love and the defiance that defined him as the warrior for the light he was.

He stepped forward and reverently kissed her forehead.

His lips had just barely left her forehead when she realized with a start that he was no longer beside her.

Hermione's eyes searched the complex below. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a familiar silhouette moving slowly, but steadily on an intersecting course with Ginny's.

This was the courage that no one ever heard about in regards to Harry Potter. This was the steadfast courage that marked the man for what he is.

It was one thing to face the terrors of hell itself. Most could not do so. It was an even rarer thing to be able to face the fears of one's own heart. To take that leap of faith that could shatter one's heart and leave it beyond repair. Even more avoided that potential fate.

But to have both such types of courage burning within a single heart was the rarest of all virtues. This was Harry Potter.

Hermione knew that decorum dictated she should leave them to their privacy, but she couldn't turn away. It wasn't so much that she had a vested interest as that she felt she owed it to the chronicles of posterity.

How many could say they were their when Marc Anthony first kissed Cleopatra? When Juliet takes her own life with Romeo's dagger? When Helen of Troy is spirited away in the night by her lover-Paris?

_When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley found their heart?_

Hermione was not entirely alone as other parties, with a vested interest, were watching the scene unfold with bated breath.

* * *

Harry plucked a white lily flower in passing. _Ironic that_, he considered briefly, before his eyes drank in Ginny's appearance and all conscious thought momentarily fled.

Ginny wore a white sundress, off the shoulders. No shoes, enjoying the feel of the cool grass beneath her feet as she drifted along the meandering river.

She hummed softly to herself, not the ballad from previous but another of his collection that she'd committed to memory.

He recognized it as that last simple love song he'd sung before leaving England's shore nearly nine years ago.

It was another he'd performed only that one time and though he'd not voiced it since; he readily picked up the melody and sang it to her... as it was meant to be sung.

Ginny heard him moments before she saw him emerge from the darkness, walking slowly toward her. His voice wafted gently on the night breeze, surrounding and caressing her. She smoothed her trembling hands down the sides of her dress, giving her hands something to do, rather than fidget nervously.

His being here, now, like this, was both more than she had ever hoped and so much less than she dreamed.

Distantly she realized that she'd stopped humming as his voice finished the song that she'd sang to herself a thousand times over the years; hoping and wishing that he would sing it to her as he once did,... and now he was.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt, jeans and dragon hide boots and with his dark hair and heavy tan, he should have blended into the night, except for his eyes? His eyes shown with emerald fires that seemed to fill his silhouette with an ethereal glow.

She tried to act nonchalant, **act** being the keyword here. Neither was fooled and it was long past time to drop all pretence with one another and come clean.

She was about to speak when his hand ghosted forward, proffering a white lily flower to her.

Ginny startled slightly at that. She could infer so much from that, at least she wanted to.

Her hand hovered just short of the flower, her eyes searching his for some sign; some hope that it was more than just a simple coincidence on his part?

His eyes were nearly unreadable as so many emotions were present within. Mostly they were kind and forgiving, mixed with deep set longing, yet something hard and burning at the core.

"Th-Thank you" she heard herself say as if from a safe distance away to protect her exposed heart.

Ginny brought the flower to her nose, inhaling its sweet fragrance. It was some minutes later that she marveled in realization that he'd folded her arm into his and they were walking arm and arm along the river pathway.

She'd thought hundreds of times over what she'd say if she were afforded the chance to talk to him, really talk to him like he was giving her the chance right now.

All those carefully perceived thoughts and plans fled her conscious mind and she found herself pouring her heart to him as she'd never even dared to consider doing before.

The silly hopes and dreams of adolescence flowed into a school girl crush fueled and reinforced by hero worship over having saved her from the 'Chamber of Secrets'. She'd fought down said crush and tried so hard not to let her fantasies dictate the life she could and would have with a little hard work and self reliance.

Ginny became her own person with her own wants and desires and sooner, rather than later those wants and desires returned to Harry.

Her young heart soared with the glories of young love, only to be dashed among the rocky cavernous tomb of Greymore Manor when Harry fell in battle.

The pain, the terrible clawing, wrenching, unforgiving pain that followed. She'd wanted to die. She wanted oblivion. Anything but the reality of what was, but would never be.

And _oblivion_ came. With it she'd lost herself as well as him. She was bereft, floating on an endless tide of complacency; knowing neither hot nor cold, sweet nor sour, love nor loss. She settled just for mind numbing mediocrity. A safe, sheltered existence where her heart could not soar yet could never plummet to the depths of despair.

It was a half life, but it was safe. She wrapped that semblance of a life around herself like a comforting blanket, protecting her from all, from having a life, a real life. Though she knew it in her heart, it was easy, so easy to avoid the truth.

She wanted to blame events, or family as having conspired against her, of conspiring against them, but she couldn't and wouldn't project the blame anywhere by where it was due- herself.

She'd wanted to chuck it all away to follow him when he'd left, but as much as she wanted to do that, she wanted him to return to her and not because of her pride, but because she was still afraid to take that leap of faith. She was afraid to put her heart out there in the possibility that it could be shattered again.

Now, though she was still terrified beyond all reason, she knew she would never be whole, never be truly happy until she faced that fear, until she embraced the life that might be hers if she but found the courage to seek it.

Ginny wiped at her eyes, trying to find the courage to glance at his face and see his reaction, but too afraid to lest he shatter her heart with his rejection.

"I-I'm afraid, Harry. Afraid as I've never been afraid before and yet it's exhilarating, liberating even... does that make any sense?"

Harry could feel her trembling next to him, not from cold, but in dread over what he'd think or say.

This was both more wondrous and terrible a power as he'd ever known. This was the truest form of Phoenix Fire. Like her; it was for him both exhilarating and terrifying.

"It makes perfect sense, Gin." He agreed without extrapolating further.

They walked on, the silence lengthening between them, finally when her curiosity outweighed her fear, she blurted...

"Well?"

"Well what?" he returned fighting not to grin.

"Well, what do you think?" she growled, letting her impatience show more than she wanted to.

"About what?"he asked facetiously.

"About us?"

Harry nodded, pretending to finally catch on. "There is no us, Ginny." He intoned so bluntly that she could feel her heart clench. "There hasn't been an us since I fell beneath Greymore." He could feel her beginning to tremble violently next to him, but he pressed on needing to cleanse himself in turn as much as she had.

"Then there was Susan, and I was happy for a time. I had a chance to love and be loved, though some power greater than myself decided otherwise. I have no illusions that I didn't have a hand in that heart ache, but not entirely so. Had things gone according to plan, I would have married Susan, had children with her,... and been crushed when she succumbed and died as I'm sure Justin is now at her passing."

Ginny was sniffling beside him, partly in sorrow over this, but more so for her own despairing thoughts.

He continued undaunted, finding more courage than even he knew he had. "Then there was _oblivion, _only unlike you, I was resolved to move on to the next grand adventure."

Ginny startled at that, her moist eyes searched his own for some semblance that he was being dramatic, but what she saw in those eyes frightened her.

Harry eyes hardened as they bore into her own. "Part of me had passed. I was there looking down upon myself with no one but the shade of Voldemort for bitter comfort. My own mother rejected me. I was denied even the comfort of rejoining my lost family in the next life. She bade me that I would never be welcome lest I '_find my place'_ and '_find my heart'_. I thought I had, for a brief moment, and then your father dashed those ill conceived dreams."

Ginny gasped in alarm as Harry's voice turned so bitter at that.

He continued as if not noticing her reaction, or in spite of it. Ginny knew that Harry was a proud man and what he'd suffered at the hands of her family was nearly unforgivable, though she fervently hoped he could do otherwise.

"I begged them, you know,... your parents. I begged them to give me the chance, just a chance to court you, to see if we could make it work? If we could find the love we once shared and make something of it? They spurned me. Oh, they were sorry, sure.." He offered incredulously, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Everyone's always sorry after the fact, but I was the most sorry of all. I was the one who suffered for it, but still I soldiered on. I tried to make a go of it, stiff upper lip and all that but something always conspired to keep us apart, Ginny?"

Harry rounded on her taking her by the shoulders as his enflamed gaze bored into her despairing own.

"I followed the rules, Ginny, their rules; your mum and Dad's. I skirted the parameters they'd set with an acrobat's grace. You both teased and tantalized when only so much as a kind word and I might have forgone any sense of honor and swept you away, defying that which would forever have alienated me from the only family I'd ever known. I was, myself, despairing. I was ready to give up and concede defeat. But that wasn't enough for your father. No, not nearly enough? He had to make sure that his precious daughter was safely out of reach, not that it mattered as there was no breeching your mercenary heart!" He spat venomously.

Ginny shook violently at that. A whimper escaped her throat, but still he pressed on.

"Exiled! It was less than a conspiracy but no more than extortion. For no more than the ability to right wrong that would help the Chang family and hundreds of others that were preyed upon. For the daring to aid the helpless victims of the corrupt and blundering Fudge administration, I was exiled from my own home. The home I'd fought and bled for,.. died for even... only to be exiled. But it was really a matter of semantics, logistics even. I was really being exiled from all things Weasley, but especially their precious Ginnikins!" he growled contemptuously, pulling his hand back as if scaled.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at that, her own temper fueled, not so much the hard feeling he'd vented, but the jealousy the mere mention of Cho Chang's name still brought her even though she knew better.

"Maybe dad was saving me the heartache of being two timed, huh? Cho Chang bats her eyes and you cross a continent in a trice and topple governments, purely for unselfish reasons, I'm sure?" she drawled sarcastically, jabbing her finger into his steel hard chest, ignoring the ache it caused to do so.

Harry glowered down at her half thinking to storm off into the night, but he was through running from this girl, any girl.

"What I did, I did for Cedric because he'd of wanted me to." He clarified angrily, then adding. "Being exiled from you and yours ended up being an unexpected bonus!"

Ginny first goggled at the revelation that he'd only helped Cho in Cedric's memory... Merlin she felt low and thought she couldn't feel worse. Then Harry went for the throat and proved she could.

He grabbed her up by the shoulders again in a vice like grip that, while not painful, belied any hope of escape. His eyes smoldered with the intensity of his feeling.

"You thought it would be all 'guts and glory', huh?" he groused. "You thought you could gather up some semblance of courage, pour your **guts **out and the rest would all be **glory**, eh? Sing a little poignant song and Harry will fawn over you like some glamour struck Veela leavings?"

Harry shook Ginny's shoulders pointedly, careless of the tears that were welling in her beautiful eyes.

"They're billions of women in the world , so why is it **you **that stirs my blood! Why am I cursed with falling for some red headed malcontent?" he lamented his lot to the powers that be.

"_I was afraid, Harry. I wasn't ready, Harry." _he whiningly mimicked her pleas of moments ago.

"**Now** I should take you back because you're ready?" he asked incredulously. "Maybe I should? God knows I want to." He nearly shouted at her in his own outrage over the notion.

Ginny's eyes continued to track tears only now her tears were those of hope.

"The only trouble is, is that I'm through being played for a fool by you and your father. I can think of no more fitting punishment than to give you exactly what it is that you seemingly want and what you actually deserve!"

With that, Harry scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Not hard and demanding, but soft and beseeching she melted into that kiss and into his arms. Ginny molded her trembling body against his own, becoming more self assured with each moment the kiss deepened.

Too soon he abruptly pulled away, leaving her wide eyed and whimpering from the loss of contact.

"Is that what you wanted, Ginny?" He crooned passionately, searching her vacant eyes, though she could only nod dumbly by way of an answer.

His eyes seemed to glow with a fervent passion she'd never seen before as he promised, "Then it's time to give you what you deserve."

A snuffling Ginny stumbled back to her family's quarter hoping to sneak in unnoticed only to find Hermione, Fleur, and future sisters' in law, Alicia and Katie waiting expectantly over a glass, or two, of wine.

At seeing her emotional and somewhat worse for wear state that naturally assumed...

"It went that well, huh?" Katie rang out happily.

"**He s-spanked me!"** Ginny whined, breaking down in tears as she rubbed at her aching posterior.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Hermione half gasped, half laughed into her hand as the others did their best not to laugh and remain supportive. Eventually they failed and broke down in hysterical laughter as Ginny rubbed her aching bum, snuffling miserably.

* * *

The next morning Molly hurriedly answered the sharp rapping on their suite's door.

"I want to talk to you, the both of you." Harry clarified, seeing Mr. Weasley entering the room behind Molly.

Harry swept into the room without waiting for an invitation.

Breath taking is how Molly would describe his appearance. He was immaculately comported in full dress uniform. His legendary sword gleamed at his left hip and his boots were polished to a high sheen. The entire left breast of his uniform was adorned with ribbons denoting many of the world's highest citations.

It wasn't so much how he dressed, but how he carried himself that was so startlingly impressive.

Elegant, with a cool precision that even bordered on arrogance.

"How much?" he asked without preamble.

"B-Beg pardon?" Arthur hesitantly returned, both he and Molly wore puzzled expressions.

"Come now, sir, let's not quibble. How much?" Harry rolled his eyes impatiently. "Your bride price, sir? What's your offer?" he snapped.

Molly Weasley gasped excitedly at that, bolting forward to try and grab him up in a rib cracking hug, but a glare from Harry halted her in her tracks.

Arthur cleared his throat. "H-Harry, you don't think...? That is... surely you don't expect us to sell you Ginny's hand in...?"

"S-Sell me?...Ha-Ha-Ha!" Harry broke out in guffaws, while Arthur and Molly alternated between worried glances with each other and concern for his welfare, if not sanity.

Harry finally regained some semblance of composure long enough to clarify. "Har...Y-You make good jest, sir. **Not** how much you expect to **get**, but how much you expect to **give **for me to take Ginevra off your hands?"

War had been declared. Harry Potter against the Weasley's and frankly,... the Weasley's weren't up for it.

In retrospect, Arthur's having rebuffed him in outrage, (once establishing he was indeed, serious), was perhaps not the best course of negotiation.

They were on Harry's turf now and he was utilizing Home field advantage to the fullest.

Hot showers inexplicably turned freezing, cool water scalding, but never until a person was fully invested in their subsequent showers or baths, and then; only adults were victimized, never children.

Clothing became transparent at the worst, most embarrassing moment.

Delicious foods that revealed themselves to in actuality be the most horrific of entrées once half eaten and soon found their way coming back up-explosively. Those with stronger stomachs paid for it in the end-literally so.

Bill Weasley was the first to concede and seek forgiveness. It seems his wife's rather provocative nightgown turned into a fuzzy pink bunny suit complete with feet and hands, but no zipper, at the, er... most inopportune of moments.

Ron was next. Starvation drove him over the edge when the ice cream machine,(his sole bastion of hope), began churning out disgusting flavors like Sea bass soufflé.

Hermione, too stubborn for her own good, should have conceded defeat when her personal hair care products thoughtfully returned her hair to a state of 'bushy brown' that no spell or conditioner could alleviate. When her toothpaste turned her teeth back to their former 'buck toothed' appearance from her adolescence, well,... that was another thing?

She threw herself to her knees, begging his mercy to which he replied that he had 'no notion of what you speak, but I highly doubt you're deserving of any subsequent mercy as yet, madam? With that said Hermione learned the folly of her ways.

She'd been 'playing with fire' and now she was getting burned for it. She didn't know how he did it, but every book she brought with her,.. every book in the Foundation's library, anything with print on it,... became the most scandalously detailed sexual fantasy novels that even **she** couldn't read without blushing to the roots of her 'bushy hair'. Initial intrigued,(for purely educational purposes), she readily became appalled as each story became progressively more vulgar and trashy!

What's worse, her claims of disgust and outrage proved invalid when others found the books to be exactly what their covers denoted.

When she vehemently brought it to her host's attention she received no satisfaction as:

"I would have thought you'd enjoy a little creative interpretation as you had no such qualms when you took it upon yourself to alter one of my personal compositions to suit your needs?" he snickered at the wounded expression this elicited, but finally relented when she hit below the belt.

Hermione's lips quivered below her protruding teeth and her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh,... all right..." he mumbled regretfully canceling all the spells with a mere wave of his hand.

Unfortunately that did little to save him as she collapsed in his arms sobbing her apology. Fleur saved him further embarrassment when she stormed into the room demanding...

"You fix this now!"

"Beg pardon?" Harry feigned ignorance though the delight grin that split his face told otherwise.

"You know what you did, now undo et!"

"W-What did he do?" a hastily recovered Hermione asked curiously, stepping to the side after pulling herself out of Harry's embrace.

"E-Et is personal,... very personal." Fleur growled low in her throat, though for probably the first time-ever, the very question had her blushing like a school girl.

Harry guffawed at that.

"What **did** you do?" Hermione rounded on him, taking her sister in law's side at seeing how embarrassed Fleur was.

"Er,.. nothing much." Harry pretended to be considering his fingernail. "Since she'd so interested in sparking romance in others, I borrowed a bit from the expert."

"What did you do?" Hermione hissed accusingly at hearing the whimper of dismay from her sister in-law.

"I, .. removed her , er,.. enthusiasm for um,.. **certain **after hour activities,.. is all." Harry haltingly admitted.

"Enthusiasm?" Hermione asked for clarification.

Fleur stomped her foot letting out a shriek of frustration. "He took away my ability to appreciate my usband's ministrations!"

Harry smiled cruelly at that.

Before Hermione could vent her own shocked outrage, Fleur growled and hit him with a blast of her Veela Allure-full power. Her hair floated on a nonexistent breeze and eyes sparkled mesmerizingly. She absolutely glowed with sexual vitality. "You want to make me happy...?" she whispered huskily.

Hermione gapped stupidly, enthralled by the display.

"Have you done something with your hair?" Harry asked half interested.

"Urggg!" Fleur squawked impotently, dropping her allure and bursting into tears of –_frustration. _

"Harry...?" Hermione pleaded in Fleur's behalf.

"Who said I did anything" he ventured innocently, shrugging his shoulders. Perhaps Bill just isn't **up** for it?

Hermione snorted at that, despite Fleur's emotional distress.

"P-Pleazeeee, 'Arry?" Fleur begged.

"Learned your lesson, have you?' Harry asked reluctantly.

Fleur nodded emphatically, daring to hope.

"Alright then, but I suggest you consider just **who** you're fooling around with next time?" he warned pointedly.

"Oui" Fleur nodded, chancing a contrite smile.

Harry waved his hand and Fleur dissolve into puddle of goo, gasping and wide eyed as she writhed on the floor.

Immediately worried, Hermione hissed. "What did you do now?"

"Did I forget to mention I merely held her ah,.. **reactions** in trust, waiting for the proper **release**?"

He roared in laughter as he beat a hasty exit, leaving a mortified Hermione to deal with 'her family'.

On it went as he vented his wrath. No one was spared save the twins as Harry held them unaccountable for the rest of their relation's folly.

Ginny was the least spared of the lot. The spanking she got was merely the precursor. A warning salvo if you will.

After another grueling workout under the twin's supervision, Ginny dragged herself to see one of the team's trainers for a much needed massage to relive her tight, aching muscles.

She was just drifting on a sea of pleasure when the masseuse's soothing hands disappeared and Harry's voice asked expectantly...

"Enjoying a nice relaxing rub down, eh?"

Ginny froze- literally. Harry had spelled her with a silent _petrificus charm._

She was helpless, and what's more; was naked form the waist up with only a towel covering her bum where she lay, thankfully-face down, on the table.

"Let's see if I can't bring you back to life, shall we?" Harry cooed with anything but sincerity.

"I'll scream..." she warned.

"I'm counting on it." Harry chuckled at that casting a _sonorous charm_.

The next thing she knew- she was giggling and screaming as he tickled her mercilessly with an owl feather.

Finally, blessedly,.. she fainted from over stimulation.

It was the next day that he turned the knife.

She'd been enjoying lunch with her family, as much as anyone could these days, what with state of perpetual paranoia he kept them in.

Anyway, Harry materializes out of nowhere, absently scrutinizing information held on the pocket notebook he was perusing.

He tsked under his breath at her table, absently commenting... "Hmm, only lasted twelve minutes under intense stimulation before fainting? That's something we'll have to work on Ginevra?" he suggested, smiling lecherously before disappearing, leaving his 'Cheshire grin' hanging in the air, like in the storybook.

Ginny squealed in mortification, fleeing the room as her family erupted in laughter.

Seemingly, the 'brides to be' were also unaffected by his antics, thinking themselves safe by proxy as he didn't prey on their twin grooms.

Wrong

It was only a few days before the wedding when , innocently enough, the dressmaker in Paris had lost their original bridal gown purchases and due to having several seamstress elves on maternity leave at the moment, was scrambling to replace the gowns in time for the wedding.

Harry, naturally, offered to pop over to France and pick up their purchases as he had business in the area.

* * *

"Does this dress make my bum look fat?"

"Personally, I think it makes the room look smaller."

"Of all the nerve!" Jane Granger shrieked indignantly rounding on the offending party that had spoken in place of her husband.

She found her husband , obliviously having succumbed to the boredom of perpetually never ending gown fittings.

"H-Harry?" Jane paused, her hand poised in mid-slap. "Harry!" she crowed excitedly, throwing herself into her surrogate son's arms.

When she finally calmed and let him get in a word edgewise, he suggested, "Just get the blue one and get moving before you're late for the wedding, 'k?"

Nodding her head excitedly, Jane Granger shook her husband awake and hurried to the clerk to make her purchases, finding her entire purchase already paid for including a handsome suit waiting for Richard, with a variety of complementing shirts and ties.

She returned to disappointedly; finding Harry gone, but Richard waiting with a knowing grin and a sweet note that doubled as a _port key._

* * *

Harry returned later in that same day with the promised gowns. The intended brides squealed delightedly and ran off with their friends and mothers to do the final fittings for a little 'girl time'. They'd just vacated the room when Harry crowed delightedly and gathered the men together for a little 'boy time'.

"Oh, Katie... you look positively stunning!" Her mother gushed appreciatively as Katie Bell twisted and turned in front of the mirror, critiquing her appearance from all sides.

"Not too much breast?" she asked worriedly.

"For Fred?" Ginny asked in a shocked tone before answering incredulously, "I sincerely doubt it."

"Alicia Spinnit! Honey,.. that's simply divine." Her own mother gushed next when Alicia emerged from behind the partition wearing her own gown.

"Does it down play my hips?" she asked nervously, checking her rear in the mirrors.

Before anyone could reply Katie's and her dresses morphed into tropical sarongs and they disappeared with a pop only to emerge on a beach front , who knows where, before a stone alter with a hideous, fat fertility goddess looming in the back ground.

The two witches were surrounded by a gauntlet of their male friends and male family members dressed up in native garb,; loin cloths and war paint with ornamental bone piercings in a variety of areas.

Their perspective grooms were beating out an ominous tribal tune on **twin** sets of giant bongo drums, one to each side of the dais.

"What the f...?"Katie began to complain in outrage, before being cut off.

Harry jumped up on the stone dais dressed in a witch doctor outfit holding a staff with a shrunken head on it that rattled when he shook it.

"Billia...Billia...Billia!" Harry rang out, shaking his rattle to which all the native men grunted, "UH-UH!"

"Oh Great Moa-Moa,..." he prostrated himself before the hideous idol. "We bring these unworthy women before you to ask your blessing to bring-um mookoo babies when make boom-boom!"

"UH-UH!" The men chorused with dead serious expressions on their faces.

"Mookoo babies?" Katie gapped in shock.

"Boom-Boom?" Alicia scoffed indignantly.

"Silence!" Harry thundered. "You um interrupt ritual, make Moa-Moa veerry angry!" he drawled, at this the ground shook ominously beneath their feet.

Both women went silent in wide eyed dread, still skeptical but not taking any chances especially when several wands came to hand around them.

Harry dropped to his knees in supplication. "Forgive unworthy wenches great Moa-Moa. Bestow upon them great magic of Hooey-Hooey!"

"UH-UH!" The men chorused.

Harry leapt down from the dais and with a grunt of command, two men each grabbed an arm of the startled women, holding them fast.

Harry pried open Katie's mouth and inspected her teeth. "Ug,.. _shadow _on bicuspid." He announced unhappily.

Several of the men groaned and shook their heads warily.

Harry raised his hands up in supplication to the fertility idol and beseeched.. "Though she be toothless hag she have um fine maaguffees! She make-um fat mookoo babies. Moa-Moa, most generous!" he thanked the idol.

"UH-UH!" The men chanted.

"Maaguffees?" Katie foolishly asked.

Harry cupped his hands pointedly over his chest and grunted, "Big Maaguffees!"

Katie blushed, darkening her skin to near pitch black.

Alicia howled in laughter next to her, too late realizing she was next on the chopping block.

Harry poked and prodded Alicia who squawked and growled her displeasure, finally he concluded with a firm swat across her fanny.

**Swack**

"Hey?" Alicia shrieked indignantly.

"This one... nice round poo-poo." Harry grunted appreciatively thrusting his hips forward suggestively as he added. "She bring-um many mookoo babies. Moa-Moa be praised!"

"UH-UH!"

Alicia went scarlet, stifling a strangled scream of outrage as Katie chortled, "R-Round poo-poo!"

"**Nice** round poo-poo." Harry corrected, leering at the both of them.

"You um...'play with fire'... insult great Moa-Moa's high priest: Hari-Hari. You um pay big time." Harry threatened shaking his shrunken-head staff in their faces.

"You um take wally-wally right up gazoo for being treacherous wenches."

"Wally-Wally?"Katie asked anxiously, sharing a nervous glance with her captive friend next to her.

Harry smiled a cold, cunning smile and shook his staff in their faces, announcing, "This wally-wally."

"UH-UH!"

Eyeing the six foot long thorn covered tiki staff, Alicia gulped and ventured nervously, "Er,.. is there an alternative?"

Harry made a show of considering her question before snapping fingers and offering grudgingly. "You um wear paint of Great Moa-Moa's symbolic pleasure to wedding? Earn much favor. Mao-Mao bless union. Make Woo-Hoo magic."

"That, er, doesn't sound too bad?" Katie suggested half heartedly to her fellow victim.

Alicia nodded. "Alright, we'll do it."

Harry smiled evilly at that, directing to his native subjects, "Bring um much paint- Big job."

"UH-UH!"

Two hours later...

With twin pops of _port key_ arrival; a painted from head to toe, Alicia and Katie arrived crying despondently, flying into their mother's startled arms seeking solace.

"What in the world?" Angelina murmured as she eyed the rune and hieroglyphics plastered over every nuance of her friend's exposed areas.

Hermione stepped up and with a critical eye ventured... This one is a Norse rune and this..." she pointed to Katie's shoulder.. "is a Celtic symbol."

"What's the rune?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"This one says...'W-Why... did... the...chicken... cross... the... path?' " Hermione haltingly questioned her own interpretation.

Katie gasped out between sobs... "T-T-There wasn't a N-Norse word for r-road!" she explained.

"This is all your fault!" Alicia seethed at Ginny, grabbing for her wand off a nearby vanity.

She didn't quite make it safely out the door before the hexes started flying her way from Alicia and Katie.

The next morning, and several failed baths later, a still heavily painted and desperate Katie and Alicia sought forgiveness for insulting the great Moa-Moa's high priest.

Out of respect for the groom's, he promised to lift the curse only temporarily. They would have to proudly wear their painted brands for the wedding night to honor their husbands and the Great Moa-Moa.

When Katie swore and Alicia threatened to hex him, he recanted his offer. They would have to find their own way out of their predicament for insulting, Hari-Hari.

By the morning of their wedding and after innumerable failed attempts they were sure to be much more agreeable to compromise, not that the price of such wouldn't have gone up by then? They vented their wrath on Ginny anytime she was foolish enough to wander into their bridal radar.

Their twin grooms took to wearing t-shirts that declared Hari-Hari the High Priest of the Great Moa-Moa and worshiped him as the all-time greatest marauder. They took to bowing and scraping in his presence which he responded to airily with a regal grace.

Ginny was dumb enough to ask who the Great Moa-Moa was? To which Harry, popped in with perfect timing and announced with an evil sneer that the 'Great Moa-Moa had big things planned for her'.

All the males in the room grunted "UH-UH!"

Deciding that 'safe was better than sorry', Ginny fled on the heels of already scrambling to safety; Alicia and Katie.

As bad as the Weasely's were getting it, Harry stuck it to Draco, but good, for his part in what he deemed the 'Ginny scenario'.

Draco awoke in Harry's room, in Harry's body, lightning scars and all. Not registering this new fact; he, of course, went back to **his** own room and climbed into **his **own bed snuggling against **his **wife, innocently thinking to explore the odd occurrence further after a nice lie in.

Abby awoke and within moments began screaming bloody murder. He took a lot of hexes before he fled **his** own home in fear for **his** life.

From that point on his day got better and better.

Harry had chosen his timing well for this particular prank, as being Harry Potter was not currently a popular identity to have.

He ran across Ginny Weasley, more than once, and found that not only was she disbelieving of his vehement claims that he was not , in fact, Harry Potter, but his claims only infuriated the witch until she hexed him on sight as a matter of principal.

Apparently she found the ruse in poor taste.

Angelina approached him regarding their missed training session.

Thinking it was better to play along at this point, he assumed Harry's identity...wrong move.

What started as uncertainty over a lack of communication between them, quickly degraded to the point of her assuming he thought her unworthy or incapable of being a Knight. The woman fled their conversation in tears.

This occurrence led to the unenviable visit by Angelina's two closest friends to whom Harry Potter was not currently held in the highest regard. They gave him a tongue lashing that would make a 'howler' blush.

After that, he spent the rest of the day dodging curses and fruitlessly seeking Harry Potter, or actually..Draco Malfoy,... or at least, his body.

He awoke outside the door to his own home, having nowhere else to go,.. nowhere safe. The first thing he did was conjure a mirror, gasping in relief at his normal reflection. For the thousandth time, in his life, he considered the ludicrousness of anyone wishing they were Harry Potter.

Absently, he considered the whole thing had just been a nightmare.

Wrong

His joyous reunion with his wife, child, friends and associates was anything but,.. apparently Draco Malfoy had been a real git yesterday.

By midday, he was wishing, (whether ludicrous or not), that he was, Harry Potter, again.

Thankfully, blessedly,(with much apologizing and kowtowing), things returned to normal.

That was until the bachelor party that night.

The men had graciously offered to take their festivities into town as the females in question refused to celebrate their 'Hen Night' in public, still painted as they were.

Thinking they were being manipulated into turning the men loose to pursue Merlin knew what tawdry pleasures; Katie and Alicia relented and begged the High Priest of the Great Moa-Moa to accept their apology and temporarily remove the body paint until their wedding nights.

Moa-Moa's priest was feeling generous... "UH-UH!"

The 'hen night' took place in the private rooms of a conservative little spot off the radar known as: "Wand-less Witches".

It was going on midnight when Angelina proudly announced the highlight of the evening to here rather enthusiastic friends; made so by generous amounts of alcoholic beverages, _amorous charms_, and strip wizards- who incidentally really knew how to use their wands!

"Ladies... it is my pleasure to offer the highlight event of the evening... The Cauldron of Desire!" Angelina cheeringly announced amongst excited gasps, cat calls and even a few uncertain groans on where this was going.

Angelina waved her wand vanishing the partition that was hiding the 'cauldron ' from view.

Excited squeals turned to puzzled expressions and disappointed groans when the 'cauldron turned out to be a children's wading pool, complete with a rubber duck floating in the middle.

"That damn Potter!"

Meanwhile, back at the absolutely- _rocking_ entertainment wing of the Phoenix Foundation's complex...

"Gentleman...I give you... 'The Cauldron of Desire'." Harry proudly crowed amidst cheers, cat calls and even a few groans at just where this was going.

While an attentive, even exuberant host; Harry, himself, did not partake of the _Cauldron's _legendary pleasures.

* * *

The stunning brides were escorted down the aisle amidst appreciative smiles and happy nods of well wishers.

Their grooms readily accepted their hands and pensively waited for the ceremony to begin...

Harry Potter entered from an alcove, solemnly walking toward the alter to address the waiting couple. He along with the groomsmen wore Knight Watch dress uniforms, immaculately cleaned and pressed, their brides wearing traditional gowns.

The Foundation's church was elegantly decorated with deep red poinsettia flowers and fairy lights dancing amidst snow dusted Christmas trees.

Snowflakes lazily fell against the outside windows. The grounds of the Foundation were covered in a light blanket of pristine snow.

It was perfect.

Harry stood before the nervous couples, smiling reassuringly.

A calm set over the gathering, waiting expectantly for the service to begin.

Harry snapped his fingers and the entire church instantly transformed into the semblance of a native tiki lodge. The guests and the wedding party adorned in native garb; loin cloths, sarongs, and even a few well placed bone piercings.

A dark stone alter loomed in the background containing a hideous, fat fertility goddess.

Harry had a bone in his nose, naked from the waist up above a grass skirt and painted with odd runes. He held a six foot long tiki staff adorned with a shrunken head that rattled when he shook it.

"Billia...Billia...Billia! Oh, Great Moa-Moa..." he began...


	25. Chapter 25: The Duel

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Duel**

The wedding ceremony ended as all wedding ceremonies do; with a kiss, or kisses, as the case may be. Harry found it anti-climatic, as many guests did compared to the rest of the ceremony.

The mothers of the brides and grooms apparently didn't appreciate his impromptu changes in the traditional service. He pointed out this fact ,afterward, in that if they hadn't asked him to perform the ceremony in the first place than they wouldn't have been disappointed.

He couldn't fathom what all the furor was about? They asked him to make the ceremony memorable and he thought he'd delivered.

The grooms enjoyed the ceremony immensely and despite their complaints to the contrary; the brides broke down in laughter more than once, especially when the high priest, Hari-Hari, pronounced that Molly Weasley was revered by the Great Moa-Moa over her faithful support in making many _mookoo babies_ and now she was elevated to the status of "Rafiki" which roughly translated to 'big momma'.

Arthur Weasley puffed himself up proudly at that

At that point, a red faced and stuttering in outrage; Molly Weasley, had interrupted the ceremony by asking if he'd 'completely lost his mind'.

_Strange that everyone kept asking him that._

Anyway, it was a nice ceremony.

Now the reception, that's when things started to get interesting, at least Harry thought so.

* * *

_"Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to youuu..."_

"Harry Potter!...Have you completely lost your mind?" Molly raged at him in a scandalized tone.

"What?" he asked blankly, sitting in a flaming pink- flowered swimsuit on the edge of the stage holding the ukulele he'd been playing under one arm and a gigantic coconut in the other that he was sipping, an intoxicating beverage of some sort, out of.

His brother knights, well all except Draco,( traitor that he was), were dressed in tropical island garb, twirling flaming torches and dancing with scantily clad native girls in an absolutely un-Christmas like fashion despite the festive song they were supposedly performing to.

Draco was redeeming himself, somewhat, by cheering his approval from down on the dance floor, where the twin grooms were currently rolling around laughing uproariously. Their wives were trying, unsuccessfully, to hide snickers and giggles behind their hands whilst toeing their grooms to try and get them to desist.

Infuriated by Harry's blank look of innocence, Molly scathed at the group. "Stop that! Stop that at once! There are children present." She scolded.

The dance troupe came to a halt each with puzzled expressions when Harry called out garbled native lingo that sounded like pig Latin...

"No dancy ou-oo nix, dudes! Rafiki moocho bunsa buncha!"

At this the group left the stage grumbling disappointedly under their breath whilst shooting glares in Molly's direction.

Once they'd left, Molly rounded on Harry once more. "Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently, looming over him.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized handing her his drink thinking she wanted to try it.

"Not the drink you dolt." Molly scowled, pulling away the offending concoction and claiming, "You've had quite enough of that!"

She sniffed at the beverage and pulled a disgusted face. "Just what's in this foul smelling swill?"

"Fermented Ju-Ju berries... make big WOO-HOO!" Harry chorused cheekily as he held his head making as if dizzy.

The twins having just regained their feet and some semblance of decorum- hit the floor in side splitting guffaws once more.

Molly rolled her eyes at them, but saved her wrath for Harry.

"We're waiting to be entertained, sir, so get some cloths on and get to it. And this time make sure it's an appropriate song in corresponding with the season." She declared in a warning tone, waggling her finger at him.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and remarked that, "First off, I am wearing clothes, such as they are, but hey, it's bloody stifling in here. Secondly, everyone looks entertained so I must be doing something right?"

"It's Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake." Molly pleaded with him.

Harry pulled a surprised expression at that. He snapped his fingers and morphed into a Santa Claus outfit with a bell clapper in each hand which he rang merrily and broke into song.

"_Sleighbells ring, can't you listen, in the lane snow is glistnin.."_

"_It's a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight"_

"_**Walkin in a winter wonderland!" **_Everyone joined in at that last line to which Molly threw up her hands in surrender and stomped off muttering under her breath.

"That was Rifiki everyone, give her a big round of applause!" Harry chortled clapping at Molly's retreating form, who was now moving faster than previous and covering her face in embarrassment.

"Now then," Harry clapped his hands and rubbed the palms together expectantly, " in honor of the er,.. the holiday season,... as requested by the much esteemed Rafiki..."

"Stop calling me that!" Molly scathed from somewhere in the crowd.

"He-He,.." Harry paused chuckling before continuing.. "Here's our own Rafael Simone singing a native favorite from home."

The crowd applauded as the lights dimmed, when they turned back up Harry and company were dressed as a Mariachi band and Rafael belted out.. _"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad..."_

Harry did his best not to laugh as he played and sang background accompaniment. He was sure he could here Molly screeching indignantly in the back ground over the music.

Next came lieder hosen and an 'Oompa band' singing "O' taneabaum"

On it went for an entire hour until he called a ten minute break before starting the second act.

Many sighed in gratitude, many more sighed in disappointment. The former entreated him once more as he exited the stage.

"Are you through taking out the mickey on us?"

Harry toweled off his perspiring face and neck and took a long swig from a water bottle, purposely postponing his answer.

"Absolutely, emphatically-NO." he answered with a smug expression that only served to infuriate and exasperate at the same time.

"'Arry, please... ?" Fleur cut in, rescuing Hermione.

"Stay out of it, Fleur." Harry warned, turning up his occulomency shields to such a high level that Fleur startled as if receiving an electric shock, her own empathc sences reeling from the onslaught.

"I won't be badgered and I won't be bullied in my own home. You're on my turf now. If you don't like the way the game's played then pack up and go home!"

"Harry...?" Jane Granger admonished in a disappointed tone of voice.

He paused at that, his gaze shifting from one woman to the next with different emotions ghosting across his face, the last that held sway was his trademark-**_defiance._**

He centered on Jane Granger, but he was speaking to all of them and they knew it. "I didn't start this. This is my home, not the Burrow,.. not even England." He let some of the hurt at his forced exile bleed into his voice.

"I won't be conned and manipulated in my own home by people who endlessly think they know what's best for me without even bothering to consult the source of their meddling."

Hermione and Fleur's eyes fell, shamefaced by not only his words, but the glare Jane shot at the both of them.

"Well just for the record,... what do you want?" Jane asked less gently than she would have liked.

"I'm taking care of what I want even as we speak, sans that... I want Ginny gone from here."

Hermione troubled eyes shot up at that, as she gasped, "Y-You can't mean that?"

"I do mean it." He returned with dread certainty. "You'd no right to bring here like this and try and play me for a fool."

"W-We didn't mean... we ver only trying to elp..." Fleur haltingly tried to defend their actions.

Harry scowled at that... "Too little too late, it's about eight years too late, in fact."

Hermione paled at that. Fleur began sniffling beside her.

Jane Granger patted her hand reassuringly on his upper chest, trying to calm him. "A-Alright Harry. If that's really what you want, but I think she needs to hear it from you?" Jane suggested, nodding her head in the direction of the dance floor.

Harry's raptor gaze swept in the direction indicated. There was Ginny in a stunning, crushed velvet, pale orange, strapless gown. She was laughing musically whilst sharing a dance with Jimmie Collins, of all people.

Harry's face darkened like a storm cloud. He threw his towel and water bottle aside grumbling something about, "More teenage games, is it?" as he stormed toward the object of his ire.

"Uh-Oh" Jane Granger murmured worriedly.

"Oh, no..." Hermione groaned in trepidation.

They'd half expected him to punch his unsuspecting fellow Knight without so much as a 'beg your pardon', but surprisingly Harry halted , gathered his resolve, visibly calming, and tapped Jimmie on the shoulder, politely inquiring if he could cut in.

It was obvious from their vantage point that he was coldly rebuffed.

Even more surprisingly, Harry nodded his reluctant acceptance and waited patiently nearby for the song to end, when it did, he entreated Ginny for the next dance and was _less than_ cordially rebuffed this time.

"Butt out old man and find your own date!"Jimmie growled shoving Harry's shoulder in warning.

Ginny gasped in alarm at this but did nothing else, other than to shift her gaze worriedly back and forth between the two.

Undaunted, Harry pressed, albeit politely. "I've no wish to intrude..."

"So don't" Jimmie cut in warningly.

"But I have a personal matter to discuss with Ginevra and would appreciate a few moments of her time to clear up the matter?" Harry asked cordially, in a level and disarming tone despite the growing tension between them.

Hermione started to make her way toward the dance floor, instinctively sensing things were coming to a dangerous head. She could see Draco on an intercept course from the other side and silently thanked the powers that be for his timely intervention.

Jimmie moved into Harry's personal space and stood nose to nose with his mentor. "What part of 'butt out' aren't you getting?" Jimmie growled threateningly.

"Get outta my face, Jimmie." Harry warned through clenched teeth, his patience having finally failed.

"Harry,...Jimmie...please...?" Ginny begged worriedly, but quieted when Harry held up a hand to silence her, his eyes never leaving his challenger.

"What're you gonna do, Potter, pull rank on me?" Jimmie sneered

Draco had just arrived and he pulled up short in surprise at that. He'd never heard either of the two address each other in the formal, especially not in anger.

"I don't know what's got your nose out of joint and frankly I don't care just now, so back off."

The rest of the dance floor had gone quiet at this point. Everyone was watching the confrontation with growing alarm.

"We're not on duty, just now, so you back off, unless you'd like to try your luck?" Jimmie challenged coldly.

"Jimmie?" Draco hissed under his breath, mindful of the many eyes on them. "He is your brother Knight." Draco reminded his young charge, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Do you really think she's worth it?" Harry asked icily, scornfully nodding his head in Ginny's direction.

Ginny's mouth gapped at that, she couldn't believe how callous he was being, not that she could fathom how thing's had degraded to this point to begin with.

She'd hoped that in coming here she could remind Harry of all that they once were to each other.

She'd hoped she could get him to fall in love with her, but all she'd succeeded in was driving a wedge between him and his friends...

_She couldn't be the cause of this,... she just couldn't?_

Before Ginny could get a word in edgewise, Harry met the challenge. "I accept. We duel. Right here, right now. Winner takes the prize,.. the loser..."

"Harry?" Draco gasped in disbelief. Never, never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought he'd see two such close friends ruin their friendship for anyone or anything.

_This just couldn't be happening? _His own morbid thoughts echoing Ginny's.

"Harry, no,... please, think about what you're doing? Jimmie,... you can't possibly want to...?" Draco implored his two friends to see reason.

"Stay out of it, Dray." Jimmie warned, not taking his eyes away from Harry's.

"Harry,... no... you can't...?" Hermione pulled at Harry's arm, pleading with him to desist.

She might just as well been trying to move a mountain. Harry ignored her attempts other than to call out to "Ron?" who stepped out of the gathered circling crowd and pulled his distraught wife out of harm's way.

Neither man's gaze left the other as both were steeling themselves for what was to come.

"Weapon's only, no magic once we start, skill only?" Harry suggested, taking his eyes off his opponent, just long enough to shift them meaningfully at the crowd around them.

"Agreed" Jimmie accepted his terms, adding, "We duel until its finished?"

"Agreed" more gasps of alarm filled the room around them at that pronouncement.

Harry unbuttoned the first several buttons of his dress shirt to free his movements. His opponent was doing likewise and rolling up his sleeves.

Harry was loosening up his shoulders and neck when Ginny stepped in front of him to plead.

"Please,...pleased don't do this over me? It's not necessary... not when I... I.. love..."

"It's done." Harry cut her off coldly before she could finish her statement. She staggered back as if struck, her mouth hanging open in shock as he drove his point home.

"It's time you grew up, Ginevra. These are good men, dangerous, but good. Like all men of honor, we do not suffer slights to said honor. This is what happens when you _'play with fire'_."

Ginny burst into tears at that.

"Draco?"

Draco stepped up and took Ginny's trembling arm, escorting, or rather, **pulling** the distraught woman away to safety, his own eyes pleading with Harry, who only shook his head in resolution.

The two duelists squared off.

"Good luck, Jimmie." Harry offered grimly, but sincerely.

"Good Luck, Harry." His younger friend and brother returned, both were visibly saddened, but resolved to their course.

Each knew they'd gone too far, but neither was willing to back down at this point.

Honor would be served.

Abigail stepped up alongside Draco pleading with her husband. "Dray you can't let them do this, you can't?"

"H-Honor will be served." Draco choked back in reply.

"Ron...?" Harry called out into the crowd. "Call it out."

"10-9-8-7..." Ron's voice counted down the beginning of the duel in a dread monotone.

At #1, Jimmie conjured a violin and broke into a mournful gypsy ballad with challenging undertones that Harry met with a newly conjured guitar. The two circled each other bating and complimenting the other's melody.

Faster and faster they went. The relieved crowd turned excited as they followed along with the beat that Draco clapped out accentuating the performance.

Ginny gapped at the spectacle, her eyes growing wide in both relief that they weren't actually trying to kill each other over her, but at the same time embarrassed at being the subject of their prank.

Jimmie lunged forward, now plucking his violin like a guitar whilst Harry conjured a bow and began to play his guitar like a bass fiddle.

They threw half hearted elbows and kicks at each other, when the opportunity presented itself, without missing a single note as they playfully taunted each other.

Harry jumped up onto the stage and vanished his guitar with one hand as he pounded the keys on his piano with the other.

Jimmie followed by jumping up onto the grand piano and danced gypsy style as he played a contrasting melody to Harry's.

Harry fingers moved like lightning across his keyboard as he furiously kept pace.

Jimmie jumped down and loomed over Harry's keyboard , which he abandoned at this point and conjured a violin of his own so fast that he never skipped a note. The two circled each other as they played on and on building to a crescendo as their audience clapped and cheered along, many calling out their support, spurring on their chosen favorite.

They leapt down from the stage hitting their final notes at the same time. The crowd cheered wildly.

Harry lifted a hand indicating his foe, and the crowd cheered their support.

Jimmie did likewise and the cheering continued, perhaps just slightly less so, but still noticeable.

Harry hung his head in defeat.

The two walked up to Draco and Ginny. Abigail huffed something about.. "y-you two" as she wiped at her teary eyes from laughter..

Harry held a single galleon up which he presented to Jimmie with a flourish, who pocketed the coin and patted his breast pocket after for show.

"You lose- you have to dance with her." Jimmie announced.

Harry nodded dolefully, stepping up to Ginny who gapped in outrage, blushing to the roots of her hair as Harry's meaning occurred to her_... "Do you think she'd worth it?".._

_**A Galleon? My honor's worth.. a galleon!**_ Ginny seethed inwardly.

Harry proffered her an arm that Ginny slapped away angrily, fleeing the hall amidst guffaws at the prank played at her expense.

Hermione gapped at her mother who was doing her best not to laugh as well.

"I-I think we've just been had?" Jane Granger stifled the laugh that was threatening to erupt.

"She iz going to be furious wit him." Fleur warned with a pensive expression.

"Perhaps" Jane agreed, "but, I think she's finally realized something very important? You_ play with fire_, you get burned." Jane surmised, chuckling appreciatively at her surrogate son's antics.

Harry proceeded to dance with a still giggling, Abby, showing not the slightest concern over Ginny's departure. Jimmie serenaded the couple with a lovely ballad on his violin and soon other couple's joined in, many still chuckling appreciatively at the prank they'd all fell for.

* * *

It was just going 1 a.m. when Harry collected the happy couples after they'd said their farewells to friends and family and were about to leave for their perspective honeymoons.

He pulled them into a private lounge where Draco, Abby and many other of their Knight Watch family were waiting for them, including the leader of the Goblin Nation-Raynock and Minister and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry deferred to Draco as he took a breather from performing all evening.

"All of us here," Draco began without preamble, "wanted to get you something special as a wedding present, and after much deliberation, we decided this was the best we could do, although many of us,.." at this he eyed Harry knowingly, who just shrugged for his part. "Many of us feel it was too much, but what's life without a little gamble?"

The couples shared puzzled expressions with one another, not having a clue where this was going.

Taking a cue from Draco, Harry joined in. "As you already know; The Foundation is looking into opening two more full installations in the next three years and tentative plans are in the works for an additional four more within the next eight to ten years. We've decided that one such installation would be ideally placed in the European theatre... Britain, to be exact. Minister Weasley has endorsed the legislation within the Wizengamot and British Parliaments, both of whom ratified the bill in a landslide vote." Harry paused to nod his thanks to Mr. Weasley who clearly appreciated the gesture, but gave credence where due.

"I had very little to do with the matter as your reputation far proceeds you and Britain would be a fool to contemplate not accepting such a generous offer that, while mutually beneficial on the surface, greatly benefits Britain on the whole."

Harry and Raynock both nodded their head appreciatively at that.

"By a generous donation from the Black Estate, suitable land has been allocated in Scotland for Knight Watch Nine and **other** corroborating facilities." Raynock joined the conversation with a toothy grin.

"Er,.. other...facilities?" George asked.

"The world headquarter of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and the Highland Hijinks; the foundation's second professional quidditch team, already approved and licensed to begin league play in late 2012 when the league resumes after the fall break."

The two couples gaped stupidly at that.

"Knight Watch Nine will have all the usual facilities and amenities, in additional a modest lot of some two hundred odd acres is allocated for building a manor home, or homes as you prefer and to your specifications." Raynock announced.

"H-Homes?" Fred asked not comprehending.

The entire room smiled brightly at that.

"But of course." Raynock chided. "You will need suitable accommodations for the breeding and training of the next generations of Marauders and Hijinks."

"HUH?" George gapped, whilst their brides blushed furiously.

Harry went on to explain. "While Knight Watch Nine is being placed under the command of William Hoag, the foundation itself is to be run by you four concomitantly. Both Lee Jordan and Remus Lupin are on board as creative consultants in the development division of WWW and Oliver Wood's transferring over as skipper and GM of the Hijinks. The positions are ones you've all earned and are the best people for them. It is our suggestion that you play to your first loves and strengths. The men run WWW and the ladies the Hijinks, but we leave it to you to work out the logistics of your positions and the hiring of your ancillary personel. You will naturally need to be in close proximity for such a prestigious undertaking, therefore we felt it prudent that your homes be located near or onsite. The land is deeded and subsequent homes whose design is yours to chose, is our wedding gift to you. We pray that you are happy in them."

Surprisingly, the ladies were shocked to silence, while the twins... were crying.

Molly held back, deferring to their host who stepped forward and clapped a hand to each tear stained cheek of one twin. Smiling lovingly at them, he pulled each forehead into a soft kiss, murmuring his profound thanks for their steadfast loyalty and friendship. As much as he wanted to selfishly keep them here, with him, he wanted them to be happy and knew the WWW was their dream, whilst likewise; their wives were born quidditch people.

This was the best thing for all of them, especially the Foundation. As much as he would be saddened to see them go, he would be that glad for them as well.

They were going home to make their own mark upon the world.

He hugged their wives, gratefully accepting appreciative kisses to his cheeks as they whispered their profound love to each other.

He broke off by reminding them that they were still _Marauders_ for the time being and were expected to return in two weeks sharp to make their run at another and unprecedented fourth straight World Cup title, by beating their own record of three straight.

All four snapped to attention and saluted at that.

With a laugh, Harry left them to their families and friends to say their goodbyes before they _port keyed _away for their honeymoon- together, as they would always be forever more.

He envied them their closeness and devotion to one another. He, himself, was grateful for the close relationship he enjoyed with Abby and Draco, and his brother knights, though often he felt the odd man out.

Vaguely , he considered returning to enjoy the last vestiges of the reception, but that would prove depressing at this point. Getting drunk with his fellow knight was out as each was undoubtedly partnered up for the night.

Oh,... well,... a walk along the river would do him good before turning in for another restless night's sleep.

* * *

Harry was barely into his walk, reminiscing over the last such excursion he'd made along the river way thinking absently on how it could have gone better when,.. the sounds of crying caught his attention.

_Nice Potter, _he silently berated himself, knowing he was the cause of this.

Ginny was sitting on one of the benches that dotted the scenic walkway crying softly into her hands.

Silently he walked up to the other side of the bench, her back still to him as he cleared his throat and asked gently..."May I?"

Ginny's back stiffened initially as she was startled, but she obviously recognized the voice as she entreated... "Go away, H-Harry."

Harry winced at that, but had no intention of leaving her like this. "Ginny,.. can't I..?"

"WHAT?" she snapped, cutting him off snarling as she turned tear stained cheeks and blazing eyes on him suggesting, "What are you hoping to do,..e-embarrass me again in front of everyone? Sorry, Harry... this dress doesn't have any pockets so I'll just have to owe you a **Galleon. **Just go away and leave me alone."

"It's a beautiful dress,... shame about the pockets though." He half flirted, half joked to try and ease the tension between them.

Ginny snorted disbelievingly and made to leave until he held his hands up disarmingly and asked, gently... "Please stay?"

"W-Why should I?" Ginny snapped back uncertainly.

Harry shrugged. "Seems to me you came a long way just to run away now?"

"Hmphh,... don't flatter yourself." She groused, casting her gaze back toward the river, but he was at least glad she didn't leave.

_Merlin,.. I can't look at those eyes_. She chided herself, thinking.. _It's a good thing he can't read minds... or can he?_

"May I, please?" he swiped his hand toward the bench next to her, not taking anything for granted given her present mood.

"It's your bench." Ginny huffed reluctantly conceding.

"Nothing here is mine, Ginny." He responded vacantly, seating himself beside her closer than she'd like and perhaps farther away than he'd like... if he were honest with himself.

"It's my hopes and my dreams, but it's not really mine." He explained. "It belongs to each and every member of Knight Watch, equally. It was just my idea; everyone else has put in the work to see the dream realized."

"It's a nice dream or was." She agreed. "But it's becoming a reality, and the whole world over is benefitting from it."

Harry shifted his eyes toward her, but she still had her own eyes fixed straight ahead, avoiding him.

"I...I wish things had progressed faster. I'd hoped... they would." He threw out haltingly, baring more of himself than he had in a long time, though he was still being very cautious.

Ginny caught the vague inflection though. "If I asked you something would you tell me the truth,... the whole truth?" she turned slowly toward him, the faint glow of the overhead lamps caught the deep brown of her eyes and the tears still held within.

Harry sighed, suspecting this would go nowhere good, but still felt he owed her this much. "I'll try." He offered.

"D...Do you feel anything for m-me?" she winced slightly at the slight stutter that betrayed her anxiety.

"I do" he answered sincerely.

It was both more and less than she hoped for, but she had to be sure..."I don't mean as a sister figure or as a friend but as...?"

"I do" he cut in and Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes searched his, but found only the truth therein.

"Then why...Harry?" she begged to understand why he was doing what he was doing.

Harry smirked at that, but before she could snap back at him, he explained. "I may be available Ginny, but that doesn't mean I'm easy. If you're really serious about... this,... whatever this is... then show me? It's going to take more than a soul cleansing confession and a stunning dress!"

Ginny blushed, in spite of herself . "You like it, then?" she returned coyly.

"I might be difficult, but I'm not **dead**, Gin."

She gasped slightly,.. it was the first time he'd used the familiar abbreviation of her name in a long time.

Hoping to stretch her luck she entreated. "C-Can I ask you something else?"

Harry smirked knowingly. "How about I ask you something first?"

Ginny nodded pensively.

"Why a healer...the truth now?" He reminded her, waggling a finger in her direction as she was about to blurt a quick, but not complete answer.

She faltered slightly. "Partly because I've always admired healers and I like helping people."

Harry nodded. "And...?" he pressed.

Ginny shuddered slightly, but answered truthfully. "Y-You always seem to need one."

Harry snorted a laugh at that.

"I mean Knight Watch." Ginny corrected his assumption.

"Uh-HUH" he returned showing he wasn't convinced.

"Oh,... alright... both." She confessed reluctantly.

Harry snorted again.

"My turn." Ginny reminded him without preamble.

He sighed again, but nodded his consent.

"The truth..?" she half pleaded.

He nodded again.

Ginny hesitantly reached out and placed her trembling hand against his right shoulder over the scar he'd got from the _killing curse_ he'd taken for her at the Battle of the Ministry, his fifth year, her fourth.

"W-Why'd you d-do it?" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He held her gaze only briefly before answering somewhat less than convincingly... " I knew from the prophesy that I could only die by Voldemort's hand so it's not as big of a gamble as you'd like to think." He returned apologetically.

"Still, you couldn't be sure, not completely?" Ginny pressed suspiciously.

Harry smirked again. "I'll admit there was a moment or two of uncertainty."

Ginny smirked now, but pressed her advantage. "Why though,... why did you do it...take the risk, I mean?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her nervous hands something to do. She felt more than a little emboldened when she noted that his gaze followed her hand to her hair.

"You already know why, Ginny." He offered facetiously.

"I need to hear it." and she did, she really did.

"Even if what was true then _may not_ be true now?" he cautioned.

She shuddered slightly at that, but clung to the hope that it was only may not. Ginny nodded for him to continue.

Harry held her gaze. "Because- I loved you! I would have taken a thousand killing curses back then to keep you safe, prophesy or no."

Ginny collapsed in tears overcome with by a myriad of emotions. This time Harry left her alone and disappeared into the night to consider his own disjointed thoughts and feelings.

* * *

"So,...do you think I went too far?" he grumbled over the cup of coffee he was nursing.

"Do you think you went too far?" Jane asked pointedly right back without pause.

"No,...I don't know,...maybe? You have to admit though, it was funny." He snorted.

Richard Granger sputtered on his own coffee in agreement. "T-The look on Ginny's face when she realized you'd both been playing her? Har!"

"How'd you get so many to go along with it? Draco looked genuinely distraught. I swear, I thought you two were going to go at it like when you dueled that git in China over Cho?" Jane remarked impressed by the acting of everyone involved in the prank.

"Ah,... yes,.. my source of inspiration." Harry commented wistfully. "Getting a few guys on board was a piece of cake. I approached Jimmie about it the day before. I was gonna do a duet with him anyway, we just expanded on that a tad. Draco, Ron and I have known each other so long that I only need to give them a heads up for them to play along. The rest was just everyone else's natural reactions. People tend to believe what they see and hear,.. not what they know to be true." He surmised with a hint of his own innate wisdom shinning thru.

"Sheer genius" Richard complemented.

"Was she angry?" Jane redirected, getting back to the reason for his early morning visit.

Harry rubbed tiredly at his eyes, their usual brilliant gleam diminished to a dull , murky green. "She... she was crying when I found her." He answered with a grimace. "I was shooting for angry, furious even,... not...?" he spread his hand's helplessly.

Jane nodded knowingly, but it was her husband that advised as he cupped his wife's hand. "No man is good with crying. The important thing is that you didn't take advantage. You showed you cared by listening to her and answering her concerns honestly. Now, you just need to give it some time. Give her some space, don't pressure her, but don't give her the impression that you're avoiding her or are disinterested."

Jane patted her husband's hand on hers affectionatly. "Good answer." Then she turned her attention to her surrogate son.

"For someone with limited experience, you continue to amaze me, Harry."

He blushed slightly at that.

"It's times like this I wish more than ever that your mother and father had lived ,.. they would be so proud of you. Not just for what you've accomplished, but for the man you've become."

Richard was bobbing his head in agreement next to his wife as she continued. "You've played a few pranks at the Weasley's expense, and ...you've made your point, but you did so without anyone actually getting hurt in the process. Ah..." she held up a hand fending off his rebuttal.

"Yes,.. Ginny's reaction wasn't what you expected, and granted, her feelings were hurt, but were they because you made a fool out of her, or was it because she was actually disappointed that you weren't fighting for her? I tend to believe it's a bit more of the latter and less of the former."

"Y-You think?" he asked worriedly.

"Women like to be championed, Harry. No matter how mature or secure they are in their relationships." Richard expressed pointedly and while his wife shot him a dubious expression she didn't deny his assumption.

"W-What should I do now?" he asked uncertainly, daring to hope that he hadn't totally mucked things up.

"Like Richard said before, Give her some time and space, but still let her know you care and are interested,... which I assume you are or you wouldn't be here this early worrying over this?"

Harry shot her an incredulous look, but wisely held his tongue knowing from experience that she was just baiting him.

Richard decided to change the subject. "Are you done venting your wrath on the Weasley's or was that just the first salvo?"

Harry spread his fingers out, tapping them nonchalantly on the table as he returned. "While I admit that I had a few other ideas, I think they've been sufficiently cowed. Now, it's time to go for the throat." He growled and his eyes blazed with new life, mirroring his conviction.

"Arthur's up, I take it?" Jane surmised, with a knowing grin of expectation.

Harry nodded predatorily.

"Don't let Molly off the hook scot free? She's not wholly innocent in all this either." Richard reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten." Harry's face darkened as he muttered old hurts. "_Just as good as one of her own_, except where her daughter's concerned; she's off limits. Nice double standard that?"

Jane and Richard shared a troubled look at that. He'd never gotten over the Weasley parents spurning his request to date their daughter,.. not that they blamed him for it.

Harry continued... "I could have lived with that, let bygones be bygones and all that, but not with what came next? Exiling me from my own home was nothing short of extortion. I didn't ask for anything that didn't help a lot of people and for that I was exiled. Not as the price for what I sought, but really it was to keep me away from their precious children. Well,... we all see how effective that was?" Harry snorted incredulously.

"Harry...?" Jane began cautiously, but he interjected, allocating her fears.

"I'm not gonna take vengeance or anything like that." He waved her off, noting her sigh of relief. "But I'm not gonna just keep turning the other cheek, either. I've done a lot for that family,.. a lot more than they know and not to make them beholden to me or anything, but because I wanted to. That's what family's do,.. or so I'm told?"

Richard nodded. "They do, yes, but what're you getting at Harry?"

"Arthur Weasley squeezed me good last time." At seeing Jane's impending response he took the initiative. "Oh they were sorry, sure, but never the less; I was still the odd man out. It's time I returned the favor." His eyes flashed predatorily, unsettling his hosts. It wasn't hard to discern at that moment why Harry Potter was the most feared man alive.

Harry could be the gentlest of souls, but wrong him...?

Make no mistake, Arthur Weasley had wronged him and would soon learn that he was _'playing with fire_'.

* * *

While Harry had been talking with the Granger parents, Ginny had been only across the hall talking with the Granger's daughter and son in-law.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks ever so much, Ron." Ginny shot back sarcastically from across the table, adding: "I would never have guessed, what with being up, crying all night."

"Over a prank?" Ron snorted. "You've both done and had worse than you got last night." He reminded his younger sister. "Besides, it's not like Harry doesn't owe you a few what with all the shite you've put him thru over the years."

"Look, Ronald,..." Ginny scathed. "I didn't even want to talk to you in the first place. So why don't you toddle off and find Hermione for me and quit being such a prat."

"I'm here. I'm here." Hermione announced stepping into the room, still buttoning her blouse, but adding, "Not that I'll be any more sympathetic to your plight than Ron is." She cautioned, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sighing after her first swig.

"Thanks a lot, 'Mione." Ginny groused, shooting Ron a glare as he chuckled over her disgruntlement.

"Oh, Ginny..." Hermione placated. "I warned you that he wasn't the same boy you once knew. Harry's complicated at the best of times. Even Draco doesn't know every single thing he gets up to. He certainly wasn't 'in the loop', as it were, over the recent prank war you and your father unknowingly brought on yourselves."

"How is this my fault?" Ginny whined.

Ron rolled his eyes, but let the 'voice of reason' deal with his sister.

"You or Arthur could have put an end to this at anytime, if one or the other of you had the courage to actually swallow your pride and just talk to him." Hermione suggested.

"Well he's certainly not making it easy?" Ginny complained.

"Any reason he should?" Ron chided. "He's always been there, on the periphery,... waiting for you to get your head out of your arse. Now that you're finally here he should what... fall on his knees and thank his lucky stars?"

"No" Ginny answered too quickly and wincing at the realization that it was exactly what she'd thought would and should happen.

Ron rolled his eyes, knowing he was right. "You're not a fool, Ginny, and **you** should know better?" Ron rounded on his wife, sensing her hand in this growing fiasco.

Hermione huffed indignantly and was about to retort, but a glare from Ron silenced her as she knew he was right.

Satisfied, and if he were honest with himself, enjoying his minor victory, Ron turned his attention back to a now more malleable sister.

"Sorry you two, but I've got Harry's back in this one. He's got nothing to prove and the _gallant knight_ certainly shouldn't have to win the fair maiden's hand. He's already fought wars for you Ginny. The world may have benefited from his sacrifices, but really, he did it for you. Everyone knows it and you should too. If anyone should be begging on their knees, it's you, Ginevra."

Ginny's upper lip began to tremble and her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. She was hurt by his words, but knew he was right. _Harry had nothing to prove to her._

Ginny forced down her self pity and wiped her eyes dry. Crying wasn't helping and it was well past time she started proving herself as someone worthy of Harry. Putting on a dress and shaking her hips in the hopes of winning his undying affection was an insult to the man.

"Y...You're right, Ron. I've been a fool and Harry's deserves better, a whole lot better."

Ron nodded accepting her concession gracefully. Secretly he was crowing, heady over his victory over the two most formidable witches in his life.

"So... what're you gonna do about it, Ginny?" he challenged.

Ginny scrunched up her face trying to think of a starting point to try and start on the path to righting things between her and Harry when a simple notion struck.

"Invite him to breakfast." She decided.

Ron was taken aback at that, but after a moments consideration he shrugged and commented that it wasn't a half bad idea and made for the fridge.

His wife rolled her eyes at her husband's never ending appetite.

Ginny saw herself out of their suite and walked right into Harry as he was exiting the Granger's suite across the way.

The two stood gaping at each other for several minutes before Ginny finally found her courage to ask...

"I was just going to..um, would you like to have breakfast with me?" she asked timidly, chiding herself for sounding like a stammering school girl.

_Nice one, Ginny, why don't you stick your elbow in the butter dish for an encore?_

"Sure,..Gin." he accepted. What ire he was planning to vent on the Weasley parents was forgotten in that single moment.

They walked uncomfortably down the hall, neither wanting to be the first to start up a conversation, though they kept glancing toward each other shyly.

In near panic, Ginny stammered out the first thing she could think of at how tired he looked. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

He snorted. "Look that good do I?"

"No, you look really good... er, I mean tired ,...and.. well,.. last night we...?" she tried in futile to recover and explain herself.

Harry rescued her. "Thanks for the compliment, but no, I didn't sleep. I was thinking about ..things.." he left off vacantly, though she caught the inflection in his tone.

"Me...too" Ginny sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...I'm sorry, Harry. I've been very pretentious and not very fair to you. You were right about a lot of things you said. I.. thought we could just pick up where we left off as teenagers, but that's not very fair to either one of us, especially you."

She couldn't believe she'd found it within herself to say all that.

_I must be more tired than I thought?_

Harry nodded his understanding, much to her relief, and absently pulled open the door to the dining hall, for her.

Ginny smirked a half smile in that he was 'always the gentleman', when she should be carrying him on her back in supplication at this point.

Unashamedly, she realized she would do just that if he asked her to. She'd do anything for this man and that thought both frightened and thrilled her.

Though the dining hall was open 24/7, even for Christmas, they were the first in this morning and a elf waiter hastily made his way in their direction, eager to start the day with so auspicious a guest as the Magical Knight.

Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny, who instead grasped the back of the chair and indicated he should seat himself first with a .. "Please?"

Harry balked for a moment, blushing slightly, but took the proffered seat and Ginny slid in next to him after.

"Lord Knight...Milady..." The elf waiter bowed respectfully to his quests.

"Morning, Rory" Harry greeted, to which the elf smiled broadly, proud that Harry knew his name.

"What's good this morning?" he asked.

"Everything as always, milord." The waiter scoffed as if it would be an absolute scandal otherwise.

"Just Harry, please, Rory." Harry corrected, not caring for such titles of distinction. Ginny was pleased to see that he was still so unassuming.

"Certainly not." The elf scoffed indignantly. "Lord Raynock would have poor Rory's hide and the high elder..." Rory shuddered at what the elf elder would do to him if he failed to show Harry the proper respect.

"Alright, Alright..." Harry placated fanning his hands in surrender and ordered them both a sampling of several entrees.

The dining hall was tastefully decorated for the holiday. In place of flowers, miniature Christams trees adorned the tables in the day, while guests dined by candlelight and carolers at night. A baby grand piano highlighted the room and guests were often treated to live music as they dined.

"Would you...?" Ginny asked coyly, nodding toward the waiting piano.

"Only if you join me?" Harry countered.

Ginny cast he gaze around, emboldened that they were the only two here just now and nodded her agreement.

After a few back and forth suggestions they decided on some holiday choices that didn't carry any uncomfortable undertones.

Hesitant at first, they let the music lead them and before they knew it they were singing romantic duets oblivious to the hall filling with diners around them that whispered conspiratorially.

The last song had everyone pointing and gossiping outrageously as the two sang a beautiful version of _"Baby Its Cold Outside"_.

Everyone cheered and cat called outrageously, embarrassing Ginny. Harry started at first before laughing uproariously with the rest of the diners.

"What?" Ginny asked, not catching on.

It took him a bit but he was finally able to choke out... "We-Well .. we we're singing about being romantically snowbound... and we.. are obviously still wearing our c-clothes from last night... Har!"


	26. Chapter 26: The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-six: The calm before the storm**

"It serves you right ya overgrown Horney Toad!"

"Rooowrrrr"

"Oh you will, will you? That's a fine attitude and on Christmas yet, you ingrate."

"Grrr, rowrrr- brffft!" she complained

"Har...I think they look precious. Now you look like a proper princess... Fi-own-a!" he drawled.

Harry slapped his thigh and laughed uproariously at the spectacle. His dragon familiar was slipping and stumbling around her pen in a pairs of giant pink satin slippers that Harry had conjured especially for her as a Christmas present.

"All that's missing now is a pink bow for your lovely head." He quipped. "I know.." he snapped his finger in revelation. "I'll get one for your birthday,.. or is that hatching day? Har-Har"

"Grrr..." Foooph!

Harry ducked under a warning blast of Dragon fire that singed his hair in passing.

"Just for that...no flaming Christmas pudding for you!" he admonished his irate familiar.

"Rowrr, hmmm...grrf" the dragoness whined dejectedly.

"Oh alright" Harry relented, "But just a small one. You're getting rather flanky, Fi. Ha-Ha!"

This time Harry made a beeline for the safety of distance as a flaming ball of snot narrowly missed his retreating form.

Ginny came upon him as he was still chuckling and wiping at his tear streaked eyes and mumbling.. "Love that girl."

"Should I be jealous?" Ginny asked curiously in a mocking tone.

He started at that, having been caught off guard. "Probably" he recovered, adding. "You two could be sisters. Fiona's another fiery tempered red head. The place seems crawling with them of late."

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she asked in barely believed innocence... "Fiona...?"

Harry cocked his head at that. "You've not met, Princess Fiona, yet?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she stammered uncertainly, "P-Princess?"

"A Romanian princess." He clarified, going on to explain. "Her family goes back thousands of years to the time of the druids. One might even say they were founded by the druids. Would you like to meet her? I think you two would get on famously."

Ginny brushed her hands down her sundress uncertainly."I-I'm really not dressed to meet royalty? I don't want to make a bad impression...?"

"Nonsense," he reassured, taking her hand and folding it into the crook of his arm and leading her back the way he'd come. "We're very informal here. Allow me the pleasure."

Harry led Ginny over to one of the dragon enclosures and called out... "Oh, Princess Fiona?"

"Grruumpfff" Fiona groused, poking her head up from behind a copse of bushes.

"Milady" Harry fawned bowing formally to which his familiar snorted with an air of importance.

"What, that?" Ginny scowled bating away the arm she'd been holding. "Of all the stupid jokes!" she groused.

"Rooowrrr" Fiona growled low in her throat her scaled head angling down to confront Ginny's now alarmed eyes.

"Milady is displeased!" Harry fawned placating, fidgeting nervously as he placated. "Forgive this wretch, majesty? She is an uncouth peasant, unworthy of your magnificence."

Harry elbowed Ginny hissing under his breath.. "Bow, before she fries your arse."

Ginny abruptly dropped into a courtesy. "S-Sorry,... er, milady" She haltingly apologized, eyeing Harry suspiciously as she did so.

Fiona huffed, blowing smoke from her flaring nostril. She fixed a glowering eye on Ginny and snuffled expectantly.

"Gr, ruff, ffft"

"No , majesty,.. she has yet to produce eggs, much like yourself. She is unrealistically selective, also not unlike your majesty." He added knowingly.

Fiona glowered at that, barring her fangs at Harry in warning.

"I thought the Ukranian Ironbelly a nice enough chap and it's not like there have been other interested parties." He defended his remark.

"Ummmffff" Fiona snorted disdainfully.

She snuffled over Ginny again and grumbled and groused to Harry expectantly.

"Me?" he feigned incredulously, explaining to Fiona and a puzzled Ginny by proxy. "No, apparently a **knight** or even a humble **Lord** of the magical realm is unworthy of this **simple **commoner. I've entreated Milady many times only to be soundly rebuffed. She and her family find me both low and pretentious."

"What,.. huh?" Ginny stammered in surprise at Harry's dramatized a wounded look.

Fiona growled low in her throat, eyeing the girl with feral displeasure.

"Your majesty does me great honor, but I fear your entreaties in my behalf fall on deaf ears. Her father would never consent to allow her hand to one such as me." Harry swooned as if heartbroken.

"Pfft" Fiona huffed, blowing a puff of brimstone in Ginny's face before turning away and wiping her feet on the grass disdainfully and trotting away.

"Of all..the" cough..cough... "nerve!" Ginny coughed and gagged her displeasure at the obvious insult Fiona made at her expense.

"Her majesty is most wise." Harry responded appreciatively. "There are perchance only thorns wherein I blindly thought to see a rose before me." Harry quoted dramatically and swept away from her, leaving Ginny gapping stupidly in his wake.

All the families gathered for a sumptuous Christmas lunch. Harry dined with Draco, his family and Ron and Hermione's. Ginny tired to catch Harry's eye on a number of occasions, but he only waxed poetically, shunning her entreaties.

Having enough, Ginny stomped over to his table seeking an answer to his standoffish behaviors. Harry turned away dramatically, refusing to acknowledge her entreaties.

Draco relayed in his behalf. "Princess Fiona finds you unworthy and you are to desist in entreating Sir Harold forthwith." He pronounced with complete conviction, though Ron and Hermione snorted appreciatively at that.

"What're you playing at? Just because you name a dog 'prince' doesn't make him royalty. That's nothing but a stupid dragon." Ginny scoffed.

There were many intakes of breath and gasps of surprise at that.

Draco rose up from his table, throwing his napkin down on his plate as if it a gauntlet. "Fiona is princess and heir to the Great Queen Mother of **all** dragons."

Ginny goggled at that, but before she could even think to reply, Draco continued to lay down the law.

"Her word holds as much sway in the Dragon nation as Raynock's does the Goblins. As Sir Harold is Knight and Lord Protector of the Magical Races, he is her loyal subject and servant. If she finds you unworthy of his attention, then unworthy you are and until such time as you can prove yourself otherwise."

Ginny brandished her finger threateningly at Draco as she growled out, "If you think I'm gonna kowtow to some over sized petting zoo exhibit than you've got another th.."

"Er,...Gin?" Her brother Charlie tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her before she could get up a good head of steam.

"What?" she snapped back, momentarily distracted.

"Er,.. Fiona is the heir to the Dragon Queen Mother and she.."

"You're having me on?" Ginny scoffed, though uncertainly because Charlie always tended to be straight with her.

Charlie gulped, shaking his head in earnest.

"Really?"

Charlie nodded.

"Oh, um...?"

"Hmmmfff!" Draco huffed haughtily. He and Harry left after shooting her looks of indifference and disapproval.

"I..I guess I better, er.. apologize?" Ginny suggested uncertainly.

"Flowers might be nice" Ron suggested before he burst out laughing, Hermione along with him.

* * *

Draco, I and a few interested friends are watching from a good vantage point, disillusioned, of course, as Ginny tentatively approaches Fiona's pen with a large bouquet of Red Roses-her favorites.

"EEEP!" Ginny shrieked as Fiona snaps up the proffered apology and munches away happily as Ginny bolts for safer ground.

Draco and the boys are howling in laughter, me... I'm just glad that Fiona was feeling generous and didn't nip off a finger or two.

* * *

That night; the five of us knights along with Abigail, Hermione, Bill Hoag and a few others are huddled in conversation which is a nice way to say that they're adamantly against my decision.

"I'll leave at noon with both Magical and electronic trackers in place, though I don't expect that contingency has not already been planned for and nullified." I've decide in a voice that brokers no further argument. Draco looks about to try, but even he knows this is something we cannot afford to ignore.

Hermione, bless her has no such compulsions. "Harry..." she behind tentatively, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she organizes her thoughts. "You aren't doing this because..." Hermione let off, not liking what she was about to say, but finishes the rest of the thought. "She wouldn't want that, Harry. You know she wouldn't and that wasn't her to begin with."

Hermione's eyes silently plead with me, in that she's not alone as Abby's expression mimics hers.

I couldn't love either of them more, but this is as much an opportunity as it is a trap. Emotions aside, it's a chance we must take and I've already pointed that out.

"I know it wasn't her,.. and you can say her name, Hermione." I admonish gently. "It was a monstrous representation of her devised solely to elicit some form of response from myself, if not to at least peak my interest. _Susan_ would never willingly allow me to endanger myself, her death alone proves the validity of that."

Hermione nods, wiping at the corners of her eyes as Abby pats her other hand supportively across the table.

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier...**

Warning claxons are blaring throughout the entire facility, ones that we never thought we'd ever hear used, but we installed just in case.

"_**Perimeter alert section one, perimeter alert section one! All ancillary personal and civilians are to report to designated shelter and evacuation points. All Knight Watch personal we have a perimeter breech in section one!"**_

Ginny stood in the hall practically being trampled as Knight Watch members scrambled to their lockers and briefing rooms. It wasn't that she was frightened, alright,.. she was- a little, but mostly-she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"E-Excuse me...? Can.. you...?" She was being bumped and jostled unintentionally, but receiving no acknowledgement for her trouble. She was about to run off in search of Hermione when a hand snaked out and clamped on her wrist in a vise like, yet oddly gentle grip.

Startled, she turned and was captured by blazing emerald green eyes that stole her breath away.

"This way." Harry intoned, pulling her along in his wake.

Angelina Johnson was on his other side, already in full battle gear, snapping Harry's glimmering wrist guards into place as he carried her along, oblivious to Angie's ministration or the activity around him. Not that he needed to bother as everyone parted before him as he strode down the corridor with a purpose.

Once Angie secured his guard, Harry tapped the insignia at his lapel and called out over the din... "This is Phoenix, base, give me tactical?"

"_Bill- here, Harry. We've got a breech in sector one, a single entity calling out for you by name. Female voice and figure, but __**no**__ heat expenditure or life signs register on our sensor.. I repeat- __**no **__life signs. Assume Dead Light . Repeat- Assume Dead Light- Acknowledge?_

"Acknowledged, command. Will move to intercept. Have Knight team rendezvous Section one, point Gamma in three minutes- Acknowledge?"

"_Three minutes- point Gamma-Acknowledged. Lives Come First, Harry. Remember?"_

"Lives First, Bill, understood. Phoenix Out."

"What'd he mean about **lives first**?" Ginny asked worriedly as he pulled her inexorably along. "What's a Dead Light? Where point Gamma or even Sector One for that matter?" Ginny babbled, her wide eyes continually swiveling back in forth in consternation at the activity going on around her.

"Here" Harry announced, delivering her to Emergency Medical Bay-1, by a route she hadn't recognized and was infinitely shorter than the one she was used to.

"Stay here. Stay safe." He commanded, his eyes holding hers as Angie set to fastening his ironhide cloak in place at the shoulder joints of his breast plate.

For the first time she was able to take in his entire appearance. He was in full battle armor and to say he was stunning was the understatement of the millennia.

Powerful arms jutted from gleaming breast plate that seemed adhered to his torso in such a way that it rippled when he moved as if it were steel skin. His gleaming cloak flowed around him on a nonexistent breeze. Great waves of magical energy flowed from him like waves of heat that rippled through the air catching dust motes that sparkled like fairy lights, dancing on a nonexistent breeze.

His sword; Potter's Providence blazed into being, filling his open hand as if he were reaching into another world to claim it. His glowing green eyes glanced down the blade, expertly searching for the slightest anomaly. Satisfied, he snapped his wrist and the blade turned over in his hand like lightning. He perused the reverse side, once satisfied; he twirled the blade between his fingers as if weightless. It spun in the air like the blades of a muggle fan-it was moving that fast. With a snap that defied all sane reason, the blade slid home into its scabbard without the slightest hitch despite the immense speed with which it moved.

George had been understating things when he intimated that his handling of a blade was as nothing compared to Harry. The most shocking thing of all was that she knew he wasn't even trying to be impressive, (like George had), he just was.

He was absolutely breathtaking!

Ginny found herself growling low in her throat in spite of herself. _Way to go, Weasley. You idiot! _She admonished herself, coloring like a school girl.

Harry smirked at her knowingly with a cocked eyebrow that only made things worse, or would have, if he hadn't turned to leave as quickly as his smirk blossomed.

Ginny's hand shot out holding his forearm back. Her own fingers trembled from the contact. By the look he gave her he noticed this and frowned slightly.

Merlin, she wished she had the time, let alone courage, to really tell him _just why_ she was trembling.

"Y-You stay safe too." She commanded, but with less certainty that he had shown before.

Harry smiled reassuringly, glancing down where her hand rested on his arm, rubbing the pad of her thumb across his flesh affectionately.

"I will" he returned with complete conviction and a smile to match.

Ginny nodded after a moment and Harry's hand shot out grasping Angelina's arm and they disappeared in swirl of his golden cloak like leaves on the wind.

A gentle breeze stirred the air in his passing. She couldn't be sure, but she could almost swear she heard the faint strains of Phoenix song drifting away.

Harry and Angelia emerged in a swirl of gold within a gentle breeze.

Draco and the rest of his armored brethren already awaited them.

"You're updated?" They spoke in hushed tones.

Draco nodded. "The party has remained still and continues to call out for you and you alone...I don't like it, Harry." Draco added worriedly in a near whisper.

Harry yes scanned his fellow knights, two nodded their agreement with Draco. Jimmie pulled his own sword and offered: "Let me take care of it before it, whatever it is, ruins the rest of the holiday?"

Harry smirked. "How rude, and after **it** asked for me personally, and in my own quarters yet?"

Jimmie chuckled, but silenced immediately at a sharp look from Draco.

"Johnson, Rawlings; you two hang back. At no time are you to engage-Understood."

"Roger, yes sir." The two squires acknowledged.

"First and foremost your responsibility is to evac wounded knights. Your mentors are your first priority, understood?" With this Draco fixed, Angelina with a significant glare which she gulped and nodded her understanding to.

Harry came first. Everyone knew it. He didn't like it, but that's how it is. Not a member of Knight Watch, the world over, would let harm befall Harry Potter whilst they still drew breath. It was an unspoken law amongst them; one that they were deeply honored to obey, though Harry gave them no opportunity to do so, much to their chagrin.

Harry nodded toward the door to his quarters, just meters away."I take point, Rafe my right, Jimmie my left. Kevin you and Draco..."

"I stand at your right." Draco growled coolly in reminder. The other knight rolled their eyes as this was an ongoing tug 'o war between the two as each tried their best to shelter the other. It served no end other than to aggravate each other.

Harry smirking, altered his orders accordingly.

Draco and Harry flanked the door of his living quarters moments later. The rest of the housing units had been evacuated. A quick hand signal and they entered the door with Harry in the lead and Draco and the others on his heels.

Standing before him was the last person Harry would have ever expected to see again.

He sheathed his sword and made a half step forward before Draco's hand clamped on his shoulder holding him back as he hissed..."That's not her, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know" he verified. "But someone or something went to a lot of trouble to get my attention and I want to know how much."

Harry shrugged off Draco's hand and took a step forward toward the waiting female. Once female, now an undead facsimile. His brother Knights stood gapping with swords drawn at the ready, expecting anything.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coolly.

She looked up at him with once soft blue eyes that were now pale reminders of what they once were, though the rest of her looked as he remembered, except a bit more mature and broader through the hips. Her strawberry blonde hair was styled prettily, but it lacked its former luster.

"Harry" the creature that was once, Susan Bones, smiled and move a half step forward with reaching arms to embrace him.

A wall of threatening steel stopped her in her tracks as the points of each Knight's sword came forward in warning.

"H-Harry...Please?" She beseeched him.

"You are no more Susan Bones than I am." He answered stoically, returning to his original question. "What do you want?"

Susan smiled coyly at that and folded her hands together. "You" she answered.

"What for?" Draco asked from his right before Harry could.

"That is between him and my master." Susan returned evasively. "He makes you this invitation to meet. He will not make the offer again should you refuse. Please don't refuse, Harry." The warning tone and slight shudder that rippled through her at that verified his own concerns that her 'master' was not someone who took rejection well.

"When and where does he wish to meet?" Harry asked having already decided to accept.

"That is only for your ears to hear." Susan instructed.

Harry nodded his understanding before asking a question of his own. "Why did he, or she, choose you to play messenger?" He suspected he already knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it just the same.

Susan smiled coyly, but this time it was bereft of the affection her former self possessed.

"You and yours were difficult to find, but found you he has. I was chosen because he needed someone who could find you, Harry. Someone who was once close to you. He thought to use your mother, but she is naught but bones and dust now. Your familiar, Shadow, I believe she was named? She was another, more viable option."

Harry nodded confirmation at this, but his eyes were cold fire as he growled out... "Is your master responsible for spiriting away Shadow's remains?"

Susan nodded adding, "And the owl too. She was of no use, just a whim, really." Susan shrugged indifferently, seeming oblivious to the temperature change in the room as Harry's anger brought his magic to the fore. His knight brothers shifted uncomfortably, but made no comment.

"She was taken along with Shadow for no more reason than it amused my master to distress you. Shadow was made whole as I, but she resisted my master's command. Even in death she would not be an instrument of another's will that was contrary to your own. Thus she was destroyed **utterly**. A pity,.. she would have been a valuable asset within the master's horde."

Draco growled low in his throat at the implications of that statement, but Jimmie voiced his own opinion to Harry. "Kill that damned thing and be done with it."

'You master hears our words, yes?" Harry assumed.

"As you speak to me, you speak to him." Susan verified.

Harry nodded. "Then hear this well. I will come to your.. meeting. I will have your answer for the crimes you've committed, before..."

"Before what?" Susan asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Before I destroy you, **utterly**."

He further explained. "For your having violated the sanctity of my own beloved familiars' resting place alone, that in of itself signed your death warrant. For the abomination that stands before me.. you will suffer long before that ends finds you." There was such power and conviction in his voice that his friends took a half step away in rising dread.

The thing that was Susan Bones smiled predatorily, enjoying the challenge. "We shall see?"

* * *

**Present...**

"Please don't do this? It's a trap, you know it is." Hermione pleaded with him, having moved closer and grabbed up his hand pulling it against her swollen abdomen in reassurance, more for herself than his sake.

Harry gently turns his hand out of her grasp and strokes her cheek reassuringly. "No tears now." He admonishes her. "It's Christmas and I won't have you needlessly upsetting yourself."

Hermione shook her head as if to argue that his welfare was anything, but _worrying needlessly_, but he waved her off placating. "Why don't you go and check in with Ron and the kids. They deserve to spend Christmas with their mother. I'll stop in for 'story time' before I turn in." he offered to which she reluctantly nodded her agreement as he passed her to Abigail to see back to her quarters.

Abby, for her part, was in agreement with Hermione and looked anything but willing to leave, but she was duty bound to follow his wishes and did so without comment, though her worried eyes tore at his heart.

Once they were gone, he turned his attention to the rest of the gathering in the small lounge off the commons.

Ironic that it was here they announced Susan Bones' death, and it's here that they discussed her undead re-emergence amongst them.

"She'll be heading straight back after she settles 'Mione." Harry cautioned Draco. "Why don't you head her off as we're about done here?"

"Are you dismissing me too, now?" Draco snapped in such a way that several others winced at his tone.

"There's nothing more to discuss." Bill Hoag dissuaded, for which Harry shot him an appreciative look.

"Harry knows what he's doing." Bill added his own agreement with Harry's decision. "We need time to shore up our defenses. That damn thing got in here because the _Fidelus charm_ is only designed to hide us from the living, not the dead. We'll use tomorrow to ward all of our installations against such unexpected and unwanted intrusions while Harry keeps its originator otherwise occupied."

He turned his attention to Harry. "I don't think I need to remind you what you mean to us and to Knight Watch." He reminded pointedly. "If things go pear shaped, you..."

"I'll get out of their in a heartbeat." Harry reassured the group, which looked visibly relieved at that.

"This person,.. or **thing**, has been studying us, or should I say you." Hoag lectured. "He knows our strengths and weaknesses. My point being; he knows what we're capable of, yet we know next to nothing about him. Find out as much as you can and get your arse home and in one piece, understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Say it, Harry?"

William Hoag was one of the few people the world over that Harry respected enough to allow himself to be ordered about, whether he agreed with the reasons or not.

"Understood" Harry acknowledged without argument, though his eyes spoke volumes to the contrary.

"We'll set things right, just as always." Bill reassured not only Harry, but the entire room, adding pointedly, "But when we know what we're about and when we can do the job right and proper. This isn't your everyday baddie. This **thing** is going to need careful planning and consideration, so let's be smart about it and not take any risks unless we have no other choice. Right now we have choices. Let's see what tomorrow brings and go from there. That said,.. who's up for a bit of Christmas cheer while there's still some holiday left?" Bill clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation of a few taking him up on his offer.

Several did, including Harry.

* * *

**Two Hours later...**

"_The memory that was Tom Riddle screamed as the Basilisk fang plunged into the diary. His own life seeping away as the ink drained from the book._

_Please don't be dead, Ginny. Harry asked, pulling himself to the pale girl lying lifelessly sprawled across the dank chamber floor..."_

"She awoke with a start. Her gorgeous brown eyes wide and gleaming in the dim light." A male voice from the doorway interrupted he story that Hermione was reading from her book as the children gasped delightedly, but didn't interrupt.

Hermione closed the book with a warm smile, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as Harry's voice finished the tale for her.

"H-Harry? Ginny asked uncertainly, her wide eyes searching his for reassurance that the nightmare was at last over. I'm glad you're not dead, Ginny. Harry said in obvious relief, scooping her up in his aching arms and pulling her close..."

Harry finished the story amongst cheering children who leapt upon him greedily seeking his affections. They toppled to the floor giggling and squealing delightedly as they pounced and pulled until he gave up and surrendered beneath the wreathing mass of adolescent delight.

Twenty minutes and many whines later and the children we're all tucked in with their presents around them. Harry gave each a soft kiss on the forehead and a last "Merry Christmas".

Hermione tried to waylay him after, but he gave her no opportunity, making his excuses and wishing her and Ron a hurried "Goodnight" before seeing himself out.

He'd already had practice with a similar scene at the Malfoy's after performing his Godfather duties and seeing Benjamin down for the night.

He was making excuses, but not dishonest ones, he did have somewhere to be, well,.. somewhere he wanted to be.

He knew where she was, it wasn't hard to keep track of anyone within the range of the facility's tracking and surveillance equipment, not that he needed it.

He seemed to have a homing sense for all things red-headed in nature. His loss of empathic abilities had not altered that particular what, _warning_... _ability_?

He found Ginny where he left her, enjoying the evening in Fiona's unique company.

He made his presence known when he was within earshot, not that he need have bothered as Fiona no doubt was aware he was coming their way, before he was.

"I'm glad to see you to ladies are well on your way toward becoming fast friends?" He announced as he stepped into the flickering light as the overhead lamps came alive to ward off the encroaching dark.

The weather had rapidly retreated to its natural climate once he'd withdrawn his influence. It was a necessary precaution that he limit his energy expenditure as toady could have easily erupted into who knew what sort of fire fight. Besides, he'd planned to let the weather return to normal after Christmas Day anyway and what matter a few hours for safety's sake.

"Fiona's brilliant." Ginny complimented, patting the dragoness' long neck affectionately, eliciting a rumbling feline like purr from the giant reptile.

"She is, yes." Harry agreed, stepping up to the fenced enclosure, giving his familiar a wink that she huffed at indignantly.

"Stop teasing her." Ginny quipped.

"She's a **big** girl." Harry drawled pointedly.

Fiona snorted at that, sending a puff of brimstone his way and showing disappointment when he merely waved his hand banishing the offending smoke before it did its intended discomforting purpose.

"Redheads,... they're all the same." Harry commented wearily. "They never seem to appreciate anything, especially me." He sighed disappointedly.

This time Ginny snorted incredulously along with Fiona, returning. "They might if you weren't always taking the mickey or pranking them for your own juvenile pleasure."

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "It's the 'chicken or the egg'" he offered in analogy. "What came first; they're insults and ill use, or my pranking in retaliation. You see it one way, but in reality it's the other.

"Pfff, rowrrr" with that last snort of disagreement, Fiona stomped off retreating into her enclosure for the night.

"You're entitled to your opinion, of course."Harry called after her, then eyed Ginny's amused expression, asking.. "I suppose you have some smart remark of your own to offer before abandoning me for the night?"

Ginny grinningly shook her head. "No, I've no plans. W-Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked somewhat nervously, losing some of her former confidence, as she fidgeted with her hands.

He held out the crook of his arm by way of a reply, gratefully giving her something to do with her hands.

"Fancy a walk along the beach? The moon on the water's striking this time of year." He suggested in a hopeful voice.

"Are we close to one?" Ginny asked in surprise as there wasn't a hint of an ocean breeze that she'd noticed.

Harry just smirked by way of a reply.

Ginny felt the air around them superheat and before she could so much as gasp in surprise a cloud of smoke enveloped them and when it cleared...

''Wha..Where are we?" She gapped in surprise at the vast ocean stretched out before them, a glowing moon caressing the waters romantically.

Harry snapped his fingers and tiki torches lit up the beach, stretching on around a corner some kilometers away.

"We're at my home away from home." He answered simply, nudging her along the water's edge.

She was about to protest that her shoes would be ruined, but he snapped his fingers, vanishing them before she could begin to complain.

Ginny found herself sighing appreciatively as the warm water splashed over her toes.

She molded her body against his as they walked along, feigning being chilled, though it was quite warm out.

"We could go for a swim?" he suggested at length.

"I've no suit along and this dress is hardly suited for saltwater." She stalled uncertain what he was suggesting.

He confirmed her suspicions, tantalizingly so. "Are you a witch or aren't you?" He chided her. "Besides, the lack of a swim suit didn't stop you the last time we went for a moonlit swim." He reminded her with a soft chuckle.

Ginny flushed at that.

"You..you remember, then...?" She ventured tentatively, hopefully even.

Harry stopped and turned toward her, pulling her eyes up to meet his. His normally vibrant green eyes were so dark that they appeared almost black within the flickering light of the torches.

"Like I'd ever forget." He admonished her.

Ginny didn't blush this time. Instead she pulled herself up on her tiptoes and planted a tentative kiss on his mouth that he readily returned.

She pulled back after a few moments, her liquid eyes searching his, seemingly satisfied with what she found as she returned vulnerably. "It was the best night of my life." Ginny commented with soft conviction.

"Mine too." Harry agreed. "So much so, that I'd like a repeat?" at seeing her hesitation, he quickly amended. "If and when you feel comfortable enough, that is." He reassured in a hope filled voice of deepest longing.

Ginny sighed gratefully at his not pressuring her. She told herself that she was ready, so ready, for this, for him. But here, now, with him right in front of her, it seemed so daunting? He was so much larger than life and what was she?

As if reading her mind, he reassured her. "I'm just a man, Ginny. On the inside, where it counts, I have the same wants and desires as anyone else; to love and be loved." His eyes pleaded her understanding.

She shuddered at that. She did understand. She understood only too well.

"A-And I've held my love a long time, Harry. I..I'm not innocent...I wish I was,... but ,.. I still haven't given my heart, not like when we were..."

"When we were younger?" Harry assumed.

Ginny buried her face in his chest, hiding herself as she nodded her agreement.

"W-We won't be that again, Ginny." Harry cautioned. "We can't go back and pick up where we left off, or even start over. All we can do is move forward and see if what we once felt is everything we still think it might be?" Harry suggested to her.

Ginny pulled back slightly, marveling at his self assuredness. "What happened to the shy, Harry Potter, I once knew?"

"He... he lost everything. Started over and found himself, but.. he's still been lonely and for what seems a long time."

Ginny's eyes we're moistening as she near begged. "I don't want you to be lonely, Harry. Not ever again. Neither you nor me, but,.. I'm so afraid."

Harry smiled at that, brushing his lips gently across hers for reassurance before rasping out... "I'm not gonna lie and say there's nothing to be 'afraid of'. There's always going to be some element of danger in our world. Despite everything I've fought for and built, the world is just too big a place and it's unrealistic to assume that we can turn it into nirvana." He paused to scrub his hand through the back of his hair.

His uncertainty brought a smile to her heart. She'd always loved it when he'd worry at his hair when frustrated with himself.

After a moment's pause, he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that there's always going to be someone, somewhere, needing help and I'm always going to answer the call when it comes. No matter how good I am or how hard I've trained... sooner or later... I may not come back. That hasn't changed, Ginny. I'd like to believe that it has or will, but I think realistically- no. I've lowered the odds considerably, but..Umphh"

His emphatic ramblings of warning were smothered by her lips on his and all arguments flew out the window for either of them as their kiss deepened.

They spent several hours walking along the shoreline, sharing passionate kisses, talking of little thing and occasionally, important ones. Each, secretly, very much wanted to share a night like that night. The night, long ago, that was either a dream or wasn't, but either way it was their night.

They we're each in a hurry, and at the same time they weren't. Harry could well wish to rush things, especially in the face of the unknown that was looming of him tomorrow, but he didn't. He'd decided somewhere during the evening that, no matter what, he was going to return from tomorrow's venture to find out where this would lead them.

He was done waiting, and hoping. This was his chance. Their chance,... and he was going to do everything and anything to see they got it.

He walked her to her door, somewhere during the middle of the night, and kissed her goodnight. She wanted him to stay, needed him to. It was right on the tip of her tongue.

As if reading her mind, he brushed his finger tips gently across her cheek and suggested... "We have time, Ginny. I intend to make sure of it."

She hadn't quite understood the ramifications of that last until that afternoon, later the same day. When she did, it felt like her whole world was about to collapse.


	27. Chapter 27: The Puppet Master

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry this took sooo long everyone. Work's been very busy. Hope to have next chap of 'Half Alive..' up in a few days. MK-ONE

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The puppet master **

Harry entered the dining hall for a late breakfast, early lunch which was surprising, or not, because he never seemed to sleep well unless his life was hanging in the balance.

Not that he chose to believe that. Though, by the gathering of friends and colleagues who were milling about the dining area having long since finished their own meals, many believed otherwise. The fact that all eyes turned his way, with varying degrees of dread therein, and hushed conversations came to a halt, told the story.

_They were all worried that I'm going to kick it in. Well, they've thought that before._ He considered defiantly, rolling his eyes at their long faces.

Harry pulled out a chair to a table alone and away from the others, many crestfallen at that. He placed his order for a moderate meal not wanting anything heavy, but still wanting enough to perform at optimum levels both physically and magically. He'd already picked up a field belt for this little sojourn, complete with several _pepper ups_, _strengthening_ and even the strongest _healing potions_ they had in stock. Power bars, a built in port-key that could blast through any anti- apparition ward out there. The belt itself contained a spare wand, (his removed as he never used one anymore), heating charms, cooling charms, pest wards, temporary disillusionment charm and even a few of the twins' patented inventions for the 'wizard who has everything'.

Harry had just started in on a nice leg of baked chicken when several bodies surrounded his table waiting expectantly for him to look up.

"I've already got a prescription to Play Wizard Weekly,.. er, purely for the editorials , of course." He sheepishly amended, as he continued worrying at the chicken leg without looking up from his plate.

Several snorted appreciatively at that,.. Jimmie and his fellow knights by the sounds of their chuckles. One huffed in exasperation- Hermione. An appreciative, and lastly; a distinctly female laugh- probably Abby.

Abby had more of a wizard's sense of humor, like Ginny did, which he found particularly comfortable. It made them both that much more approachable.

Harry was about to start in on his salad, when a throat cleared expectantly. "What?" he grumbled, poking at his salad.

"We want to talk about this." came Hermione's voice from over his shoulder.

"Well, of course, **you** do." Harry drawled expectantly. "However, I don't." He left off flatly and started in on the rest of his meal.

His plate disappeared as his fork descended toward it, as did the rest of his patience.

"Damn it all to hell!" he growled angrily, throwing down his napkin and lifting blazing green eyes up to take in the gathering around him.

"If you're all going to act like I'm the condemned man then at least have the good grace to afford me a last meal in peace." he spat venomously.

"I for one, think otherwise. This is just another day, another mission; just one of many before and no doubt, many to come." As his eyes swept over them he was rewarded with many lowering their gazes ashamedly.

Hermione, Draco and Abby, his brother knights, and Angie, were the ones gathered around him. He was at least relieved to see that Bill Hoag had more faith in him and that the others, and by that he meant-Hermione, had kept Ginny out of the loop.

"If we worked in teams we could update the wards in a fraction of the time?" Kevin ventured hopefully, still hoping to find an alternative to Harry putting himself on the proverbial chopping block.

Harry smile appreciatively, but was resolute in his decision. "I think it ill advisable for me to refuse said "invitation"." He drew quotation marks pointedly in the air for emphasis. "I got the distinct impression that anything contrary to what **it** wants would be an ill move on our part that would cost us dearly. This isn't Voldemort we're dealing with here." He was at least glad to see that none of them cowered at Voldie's name anymore as used to be the norm in the wizarding world.

"This thing doesn't just retaliate after the fact. It plans ahead and each surprise is exponentially worse than its predecessor." He warned them the fool heartiness of duplicity when they weren't holding the cards, let alone even being seated in the game just yet.

"Did it threaten you?"

"It doesn't need to." Draco answered his wife morbidly before Harry could. "It's already proved that we're vulnerable by sending the thing that was Susan in here. That was all the warning it required. We all know what a "dead light' is. It's necromancy of the highest, or should I say 'worst' order. To animate a corpse isn't hard, but to give it some sense of sentience and reasoning ability is quite another. This being could literally have a never ending army just waiting to descend on us." He cautioned, agreeing with the reasoning of Harry's intent.

Harry added his own warning. "In case anyone has any illusions about what we're facing, let us be very clear? No mere wizard necromancer would have the power to reanimate a full sized nundu, let alone kill the thing in the first place. That kind of power is extremely rare. I think our original assumptions are close, but perhaps even short of our expectations."

"More is the reason you can't go." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Which is exactly why I must, 'Mione. Something of that caliber does not make offers that one can simply neglect and not expect dire consequences."

Reluctantly, many heads nodded at that. Whilst Hermione looked that much more stricken, she did not argue further.

Harry rose from his seat and thanked them all for caring so much. He placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, and one on Abby's cheek. Both clutched to him like a lifeline, but neither protested when he pulled away.

Then he did something that Hermione had never seen before. Something she found endearing and reassuring. She witnessed what few, outside of the knights themselves, ever did.

Each placed a hand to a fellow's shoulder that eventually formed a circle of union as the vowed: "Brother to Brother. Yours in life and death."

Once the circle was completed, Harry moved off to the side preparing to leave.

"What about your armor, your sword?" Hermione reminded worriedly.

"Not necessary. Harry answered with more assurance than he felt. He turned his attention to Draco after that.

"I've left instructions with Raynock should the worst..."

"We'll talk about it when you get back." Draco cut him off confidently.

Harry nodded at that and then in a spot on imitation of Dumbledore, complete with twinkling eyes he ventured kindly..." A pleasant day to you all."

Harry disappeared in a burst of flame that left a smoke cloud in the general outline of his departed form and a gasp from Hermione as the clouded face actually leered and winked at here..

* * *

Mere moments after leaving Knight Watch, Harry appeared along the shoreline of the Amazon.

He knew this place, had spent many a long hours here struggling with his now, non-existent empathic abilities. It was here he sensed a general 'wrongness' that had clawed at his insides.

Now he knew why he felt the way he did. While not necessarily an illusion, nothing was as it appeared.

Lush vegetation was just that, at least on the surface. The plants and tree looked and appeared living and thriving, but were anything but. They were like 'perfect copies' of their former selves only, devoid of life. No photosynthesis took place below the surface. No life giving oxygen produced. No reproduction of like. All was preserved in a perpetual state of suspended animation

Nearly three square kilometers of the Amazon basin was nothing more than a bowl of wax fruit.

This was the 'wrongness' he sensed long ago. This was why he'd struggled to harness his elemental abilities when last he was here- there was **no** life for him to draw energy upon.

As prestigious as his elemental powers were, they were non-existent here. He was but an empty battery in need of a recharge that could not be obtained.

Briefly he pondered if this was by design for his sole benefit, thereby removing one more potent weapon from his arsenal.

Harry shuddered in that knowledge. Not for the first time feeling himself a gladiator trapped within a coliseum of death and destruction and no weapon to hand.

He would soon learn the truth of that analogy.

Harry followed the instructions he was provided by the thing that had assumed the body of Susan Bones, heading southeast into the jungle. No sound of insect or predator reached his straining ears. No birds occupied the trees, no doubt knowing instinctively that the trees were devoid of life.

It was if the entire jungle was holding its breath in anticipation. Eventually, the 'once trees' became more sparse until he came upon a clearing that was dominated by a night black, temple like structure that appeared carved from an enormous chunk of pure obsidian.

Harry shuddered in revulsion feeling a nauseating wave of cloying dark energy wash over him as it flew outward with purpose from the center of the temple.

The temple itself, seemed to resist all overtures of the bright sun that beat down from above, or even pull in the light to its black depths until it winked out of existence. It was some several stories high, each level smaller than the next as it reached skyward.

Again, another wave of dark energy passed over him, raising his hackles in alarm. Ebon was screaming beneath the surface of his resolve, begging for release to tear into the monstrosity and rip it from the very earth like the cancerous tumor that it was.

Fighting his resolve, Harry ascended the stone hewn stairs to the first level noting the hieroglyphs carved into the stone of the next levels supporting pillars. He'd no clue was the glyphs said, they appeared possibly Sumerian in origin, if he were to hazard a guess. Yet another aberration in the entire 'wrongness' he felt here.

This building no more belonged here than a street corner hot dog stand.

There were a pair of ornately carved doors in the center of this level, though they were closed to his entry. Shrugging, Harry proceeded up the center stairway to the next level.

Again, he found sealed doors.

Each new level was the same until he ascended the final, topmost level. Gilded silver doors stood behind a white marble table that was stained a dark brown and reeked of pain and death.

_A sacrificial alter._

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, revolted that such dark practices once existed to appease nameless gods who cared only for themselves and sating their own vile appetites.

He was given no instructions, only that he would find his own way.

He cast his gaze back and forth between the alter and the waiting doors beyond, sensing he knew what was expected.

With a sneer of contempt for such needless dramatics; Harry conjured a knife and slit the palm of his hand with it, letting a rivulet of blood fall upon the stained alter.

The instant his blood contacted the marble of the alter table, the doors beyond slid open with a heavy grating sound of stone on stone.

Harry stepped through the doors finding himself gently spiraling down on a revolving stair case much like the one to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

Unlike the foreboding appearance of the outside, the inside of the structure was a virtual palace, each floor more ostentatious then the one before.

The stairs melted into the floor at the lowest level, the sealed doors from outside now at his back. A white marbled floor stretched before him toward silver wrought doors. Each side of the aisle was adorned with obsidian statues of great heroes, generals and rulers from history. Some he recognized by their visage alone, some not. Each denoted by a silver bracket bearing their name.

He passed by Alexander III of Macedonia, known as Alexander the Great. Temujin; who would become Gengis Khan ruler of the Mongol empire. Spartacus, the Thracian slave who rose to nearly destroy the Roman empire.

Depictions of great men all leading the way to someone who undoubtedly thought himself greater still.

Lastly, and not surprisingly at this point, he found an empty pedestal waiting patiently with his own name on the emblazoned on the plaque.

_Another megalomaniac with a 'god complex'. _He thought disgustedly.

The silver doors opened at this and a voice casually answered his unspoken assumption.

"Not so.. for one who truly is a god."

Though surprised that his mind had been so easily divested despite his occulomency screens, Harry calmly walked through the door into a glimmering throne room with the speaker he'd heard sitting upon a silver wrought throne, waiting patiently for him.

The man, if it was a man, was vaguely familiar. Black hair and close cropped beard with piercing black eyes.

When the man next spoke it was in a language that none but Harry could recognize and instantly he knew who the speaker was emulating.

"_Greetings, Harold Potter. I have waited an age to address you so." _The man spoke in parseltongue.

"Am I to believe you're actually Salazar Slytherin?" Harry scoffed. "Even reanimated, his flesh would have long since succumbed to the ravages of time."

"True, true." The being reverted to common English. "I merely thought to assume a face and form you could identify with." The figure beckoned him forward.

"How about your true form and a name to go with it?" Harry suggested, maintaining his distance for safety's sake. He doubted he'd have little time to counter a strike should one be forthcoming, so he would need ever advantage available.

"Alas, I can neither attain my true form, nor currently regain the position I once held in the greater scheme of things. As for my name... I was once known as Azriel al' Tothanum. I see by your reaction that name has no meaning for you, nor did I expect it to. I was once such as you are; a great champion. I am, or was, a daemon, a lesser god created from the consciousness of 'Tzeentch', _the changer of ways_, one of the reigning three amongst the Gods of Chaos. In many ways, I am your exact polar opposite, Harry Potter. Whereas you champion the light, I once did as such for the dark and in so doing I chose to champion my own cause and reap my own rewards."

Harry nodded. "Let's say for argument's sake that you're telling the truth, being a God that is,.. that being the case: why are you here instead of some paradise, or hell, of your own making?"

"Alas,.. that is a very, very long story." The being shook its head wearily, offering instead.. "When a disciple of a Chaos lord perishes, their paltry life force becomes part of their deity's own power, adding to it, thereby increasing said God's power amongst the cosmos. Many years I served my great master, but after time I found myself dissatisfied with the scraps I was afforded from my master's table. Thus,.. I took for myself, thinking to rival my once forebears amongst the heavens."

Harry interjected knowingly at this point. "Let me guess, you stole from the 'cookie jar of life' and were punished for it accordingly?"

The being pulled a contemptuous sneer, marking the first time it had lost its placid appearance and answered drolly. "In the most rudimentary sense that is an accurate depiction, yes. I sought, much to my folly, to augment my powers by adding additional life energies to my own, in the hopes that I could one day rival my masters."

"Uh, huh" Harry agreed in a bored tone, following with. "The dark Gods of Chaos were undoubtedly displeased with your pretention and stripped your power and banished you here and you've been either trying to appease them or escape their confinement ever since- right?"

The being nodded. "You are clever Harry Potter. What you suggest is essentially correct. Can you ascertain the rest of it?" The being challenged.

Harry nodded and thumbed in the direction of the hallway preceding the throne room he was standing within.

"I'm guessing Alexander the Great did not die of natural causes?" he assumed with a knowing look of disdain.

"He did not 'weep for there were no more world's to conquer' as the poet's claim. He wept for there were no more worlds that he could conquer." Azriel al' Tothanum returned predatorily.

"I'm guessing that was after he encountered you?" Harry growled.

The daemon nodded grinning in satisfaction. "As you begin to suspect; the representations depicted outside are cold homage to those who fell in combat to my person. They were all great warriors harboring vast powers."

"Powers that you used to either sustain your eternal life in this plane or to augment your own power to try win free of your subsequent confinement?" Harry ventured.

"The former holds true and the latter to an extent. They are combined as it were." The daemon answered deceptively vague. "I have been imprisoned upon the realm of Earth for an age, seeking to appease my great master and win my freedom. I am bound by certain rules and requirements that I must adhere to lest I be wiped from the face of existence as one would wipe offal from one's arse."

"A fitting analogy." Harry complemented darkly.

The daemon's visage soured at that. "I could as easily dispatch you." It threatened, drumming it's fingers on the armrest of its throne.

"Ah, but there are 'certain rules and requirements you must adhere to'." Harry quoted cunningly. "I'm guessing I'm next in a long line of delegates from which you've derived your longevity and attempted to appease you dark master's by?"

The being nodded. "You are a clever one, Harry Potter. Long have I watched you face and defeat foes whilst I waited for this moment when we two unique individuals would meet face to face in the greater scheme of things. Of those whose visages adorn these walls what know you of the common thread, or threads amongst them?" The daemon prodded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They were all wizards. I'm assuming the price of their failure was the forfeit of their own magic to sustain you fetid existence?" Harry goaded disdainfully. He had the acute sense this thing needed him. It was a loophole he intended to exploit.

"You perceive much, as I knew you would. What else?"

"They were all master swordsmen, warriors, and champions of the light." Harry surmised.

The daemon grinned triumphantly. "These are the qualifications or 'the rules' which I am forced to adhere to. I must face and defeat or be defeated by an equal. One who is to the light that which I have been for the dark: a champion. We must meet as equals, a level playing field with no clear advantage. Thus- weapons, no magic is permitted. The skill and strength of one's own arm and the determination of one's will is all that matters, all that is permitted. I win, your magic is forfeit to me and its prodigious power to sustain me until the next champion arises to meet the challenge. I lose, my life is forfeit and I am freed from my earthly confines to rejoin my master in his dark paradise and another shall take my place one day when the balance tips back towards the dark side of things."

At seeing his longing countenance at the aspect of his potential demise, Harry suggested: "If that's all, then why not just kill yourself and bon voyage?"

The daemon rolled its eyes wearily, explaining in a long suffering tone. "The rules, Harry Potter, 'the rules'. I must follow the guidelines as set forth by my dark forebears if I am to be freed and regain my place amongst them. Though I am a lesser aspect it is better to rule in hell..."

'Then to serve in heaven" Harry finished the quote by Milton, from "Paradise Lost", appreciating the irony.

"Ah, Milton, yes. Not the warrior of the caliber of say Spartacus, but a fine mind. He composed his great work after knowing defeat at my hands. I suppose it was dual edge sword in that his work both honored and humbled me and my existence. Most, if not all champions do not accept defeat well." It surmised sagely.

"If they did they.."

"Wouldn't be champions." The daemon finished for Harry this time.

The two contemplated each other for long moments before Harry broached the silence to ask. "If I should refuse to play your little game?"

The daemon smiled cruelly in anticipation. "That would change things drastically for the better, at least for myself, that is." It simpered oily. "I am not permitted to directly affect myself amongst the living of this plane lest I tip the balance and the great lord of the light takes offence and rains down destruction amongst me and mine. However, should you rebuke me, I am permitted to avenge myself upon you and in your case..."

The being waved its hand at the far wall and the smooth black rock swirled and coalesced into a vague picture. Harry found himself watching his friends and comrades as they hurriedly went about securing the perimeter on the Knight Watch compound, all the Knight Watch compounds across the planet. He realized the poor picture quality was attributed to seeing through the necrotic eyes of the dead, possible Susan's among them.

The daemon didn't need to voice the threat, but it did so anyway; purely for pleasure's sake.

"They will be forfeit to me. Their power will be mine for the taking to augment my own and elevate to a status that I could affect my own freedom and take my place as an equal amongst my former masters."

In that instant, Harry understood the breadth of that implication. All who wore the uniform of Knight Watch, would be forfeit. With Alexander... armies in the hundreds of thousands had faced the same. Such an influx of life force would elevate any to the rank of a god in power. This creature would like nothing better than for him to refuse and make it so. He understood in that moment why so many before had willing faced the villainous scum seated gloating on its gilded throne before him.

It was either one life or many.

"If you cannot harm the living, then why bother with the dead?" he asked curiously.

The daemon shrugged indifferently. " I cannot directly affect the living, but through the dead I can at least amuse myself."

"Amuse yourself?" Harry questioned in obvious disgust.

"Human immortality is a boring, tedious affair fit only for a subspecies such as your selves. I was once a player in the universal game for ultimate control. I was no more than a rook upon a celestial chessboard, but, even so, I watched entire worlds crumble and fall only to spring up again greater and more wondrous, or heinous and more terrible than ever they were before. You, yourself, know what it is to hold such power in your hands, Harry Potter. Is it not adequately described as both more wondrous and terrible?" the daemon prompted.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded his agreement.

The daemon added. "You experienced but a taste of the power I once wielded on a daily basis. It is an addiction for which there is no cure, Harry Potter. To know such power than be denied is more crippling than one can ever hope to imagine."

"So what then...? Harry petitioned, "You play with lives because you're bored with your own existence?"

The daemon shrugged indifferently at that. "I could lie and say it was more than that, but that is essentially correct. Lesser men drink and carouse, greater men, such as yourself, live lives of duty and self sacrifice. Challenging and demanding though it is, it is an adventure, yes? For Gods, ..the universe is our playground. Your lives provide us a moment's diversion, nothing more."

Harry staggered slightly from the implication that his and the lives of the rest of the world were no more than fodder for celestial toddlers to misuse for their primal pleasure.

"So you're like some giant spider weaving your web filled with intrigue, or better yet, a **puppet master**, using the dead to further your own ends amongst the living? Don't you care about the lives you've ruined the destruction you've wrought?"

The daemon smiled a smile devoid of all feeling as he answered succinctly. "No, not in the least."

"How can something so vile as you be even allowed to exist? Surely there must be someone or something that even you are forced to answer to in the greater scheme of things? A balance between light and dark?" Harry conjectured, not willing to accept that such mindless evil can just be allowed free reign.

"But of course." The daemon crowed triumphantly. "That is where you come in, Harry Potter." It went on to explain. "All things the universe over are in constant flux and balance. Good and evil, light and dark, creation and destruction... all exist within a delicate balance. We; the major and minor Gods of Chaos, prefer a hands on approach to enforce our will where as the Gods of Light prefer to keep their hands clean, so to speak, so they further their own ends by virtue of their chosen champions, in this case- you."

Much as he would like to think otherwise, Harry could see the logic in the daemon's argument. He'd like to believe he was his own man, doing as he chose, but too many prophesies and interventions of **Fate**, tend to put the lie to that assumption.

He had the freedom of choice, as was his right, but something deep inside always seemed to be guiding him to **make** the right choice.

Just like now; every fiber of his being ached to wipe the stain of this creature's existence from the world, his world, where this thing had no right existing.

_And I thought Voldemort a contemptible swine?_

Voldemort was no more than a pawn who mistakenly thought himself a king in the greater scheme of things.

The daemon described himself as a **rook **upon a celestial chessboard, all things considered, that was probably an accurate what was he,.. if not a **knight**.

"There is no choice, is there?" Harry ventured resignedly, not really expecting an answer.

"No,.. no, there never is. You can but take solace in the fact that it is but we two, rather than armies of millions that will decide which holds sway for a time; light or dark. In other times, other worlds, millions will perish in the celestial battle of good against evil, but for here, now, we two will decide.

Should I win, your magical power will sustain me and I will remain and work my master's dark will upon your world until another champion of light rises to take up the challenge. Should you win, I shall be banished from your world and the light shall hold sway for an age until the scale tips back in favor of the dark, be it in a millennia or more, but eventually.. the dark will return.

Do you accept the challenge, Harry Potter?" The daemon inquired formally, already knowing the answer as no champion of the light had ever, could ever refuse such a challenge and could remain a champion of the light.

Harry rolled his eyes incredulously. "Of course I accept you wanker. Like there's any choice in the matter."

The daemon nodded, ignoring the slight. "Then we shall meet two weeks from this day in mortal combat, our fate will decide this world's balance,.. at least for a time."

"Why not now and get it over with?" Harry asked curiously.

"Rules, Harry Potter, rules." The daemon reminded. His tone reflected his own displeasure with being forced to do another's bidding. "The power I inherited from the last champion does still sustain my existence and I am not permitted to add to it as part of my punishment for striving to do so and deny my master's tithe. That power shall run out exactly two weeks from today... hence no magic, skill against skill only. Should you try to wait me out, hoping my demise will occur before we cross swords...?" he left off the implied threat of the havoc he would reap before his demise.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Do you require a vow?"

The daemon smiled knowingly. "Unnecessary. Your word has ever been your bond, Harry Potter. It is both strength and a fatal flaw in your character. I myself am not hindered by such compunctions, but am compelled to do my master's will.

"Two weeks then." Harry agreed, turning to leave before turning back with a last question. "If you are not bound by any sort of honor, why then did you spare the lives of the champions you face and defeated? Why not simply kill them if they were contrary to your very existence?"

The daemon smirked cruelly at that. "For a wizard; the loss of your magic is the loss of your very existence. It is a crippling, tortuous loss that drove many mad and others to their own destruction. Some few even embraced the dark, railing against the light in despair of their loss. I savored their misery as I shall savor yours, Harry Potter."

Harry returned a cool smile of his own that promised pain. "Unlike Voldemort,.. I shall enjoy wiping the **offal** that is you from existence."

Harry paused at the chamber entrance, eyeing the waiting pedestal with his name emblazoned on its base. A quick wave of his hand and the plague was over written with: Azriel al'Tothanum.

Another wave and an obsidian statue of a **pig** sat upon the pedestal.

With a satisfied nod, Harry left without a backward glance. He relished the bellows of rage that came from his host once the change was discovered.

Harry could have port keyed home, knowing his friends were worriedly waiting for his return, but he chose to walk a bit and organize his thoughts on the encounter. First and foremost, he decided that his initial assumptions were correct; this whole place was designed to give his adversary home field advantage. The temple, prison or whatever he chose to call it that the daemon used for a throne room literally pulsed with evil, seemingly directing it outward by the waves of energy he felt emanating of the cursed thing. It was undoubtedly a foci of some sort that both augmented its power for the daemon to work it's will from vast distances.

What little he knew of daemons, which was that they were little more than glorified demons or demigods, was that they either received infusions of energy from sacrifices made in their behest, or were granted eldritch power from their masters. As depraved as many humans were, he knew that no one was currently sacrificing themselves to this lowly creature. The days of such mindless superstition were centuries past.

If truly imprisoned here by its masters, than the daemon's words rang true in that it augmented its flailing reserves from that of fallen champions, forced to forfeit their magical cores as the price of defeat.

The statues of honor were nothing of the sort. It was but a trophy room for the dark fiend to gloat over, trying to humble its next intended target-him.

His own core, while not insubstantial, was but a pale version of what it once was. Something he was grateful his challenger was, seemingly, acutely unaware of. The _Phoenix Fire _had taken its toll over the years. He would not live a normal lifespan, not for a wizard, not even for a muggle. His physician hypothesized that he had but twenty or thirty years remaining to a life that may well have extended several hundred years. His magic would fail long before that, however.

He was nearly used up. The _Fire _had demanded payment and he had paid it, and gladly so, for the lives he had helped were precious to him.

This was the secret buried within the Foundation that few knew. This was the reason he was sheltered and prevented from attempting to summon the _Fire _and why he used his magic sparingly at best_._

Diminished though it is, he couldn't risk letting the daemon get possession of his core so that it could eventually claim another. Even a twenty or thirty year reprieve before it sought another was loathsome to consider. Who would be his next target in two or three decades; Draco- Jimmie, one of their offspring or even that of his namesake?

The cycle must be broken now.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe that should he somehow hope to win that the daemon would accept defeat, let alone be freed from its earthly confines to rejoin its dark masters. More likely than not, the damned thing would be prey upon the whole of their world before it succumbed.

He also wasn't foolish enough to actually believe he could win. This thing had been creeping around for millennia, dispatching champions and working its dark will. Always behind the scenes, plotting, scheming- a **puppet master. **Briefly he wondered if Voldmort had been no more than this thing's unknowing dupe.

Greater man than he had fallen before this thing, if its trophy room was to be believed.

He didn't think it a coincidence that the surrounding area was devoid of life, thereby negating his elemental abilities.

The stage was set and it was nothing more than a well thought out trap, one baited especially for him.

He had taken his frustration out on Ginny when she'd first arrived and professed her love for him. Ten years of separation and with it several times summoning the _Phoenix Fire _had taken its toll upon him. Back then he would have given anything to hear those words from her. They could have had a long and full life together-then, but now... even the twenty or thirty years left had sounded brilliant- to his ears.

Now,... the two weeks left to him before the coming confrontation sounded hollow and tasteless, but it was enough time to make plans.

The key was his magical core. This thing wanted it, of that he had no doubt. He had no intention of giving the villainous swine anything it even remotely wanted. He would fight to win, he always did. The question was that; if he won, what exactly would be the consequences of said victory? Would he initially win only to lose all?

Maybe the question was really... how to lose and not lose.

The answer came to him like a bolt of lightning from the sky. He staggered back under the weight, yet the simplicity of it was crystal clear.

It was in that moment that he knew a will far greater than his own had planned for this eventuality. Things became so much clearer,.. and humbling.

He was a **knight**... a knight on a celestial chessboard. He felt less alone in that moment than he'd ever felt in his entire existence. His next move was clear to him and it was a devastating one.

* * *

It was approaching late afternoon when Harry finally returned to the outskirts of the Knight Watch compound. He'd made many stops before returning and this was but one more distasteful task he need to see to before he could start putting his plan, for the coming confrontation, into effect.

She stood before him, waiting expectantly.

"No plea of mercy to stay my hand?" he questioned cautiously at the resolved expression on that which had been Susan's face, now a mask for a treacherous puppeteer, playing at being a god.

"Would it do any good?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, mimicking the way Susan used to do when she was curious.

Harry shook his head in denial.

"It doesn't matter. I am but one tool in my master's shed. He has many more at his disposal."

Harry nodded. "But this one is personal. Though Susan's spirit has moved on, I find it blasphemous to allow her shell to walk about broad as brass for the amusement of a petty demigod. I will take your head and your heart and whatever else it is that allows one such as you to walk around in mortal trappings, Azriel al' Tothanum. In two weeks time, we will see if a **god** can die." Harry promised sarcastically emphasizing the daemon's claim to immortality.

"Two weeks" the daemon agreed, its own voice echoing from Susan's throat.

Harry waved his hand and that which was once Susan Bones, erupted in soul searing flames.

She did not protest or even cry out as the flames consumed her, but just for the briefest of moments, Harry could have sworn he saw a flicker of gratitude reflected in her once beautiful eyes.

* * *

Harry stood before his familiar in the waning light of dusk, knowing it was perhaps for the last time. He would never ride her again into battle nor wrestle with her in his animagus form.

Fiona was mewling low in her throat, grief stricken by what he'd imparted to her through parseltongue.

"I'm sorry, Fi." He consoled apologetically for the many time.

"Sayyy hithhh faaa rithhh bessss pa?" she hissed to him despairingly in parseltongue.

"You no better than that." He returned in English, knowing she understood but was unable to speak herself. "I'll fight to the last breath and God willing things will go as planned, but either way; I need you and yours to make sure of it. Purify by fire, Fi. Let not but ash mark your passing."

"fiiffff thassss" Fione agreed with a reluctant sigh of regret.

"Go now and take my love and respects to your mother. Remember two weeks from today when the sun just passes mid day; strike without pause or mercy."

Fiona nodded, her long neck bobbing her head up and down. She bent low across the fence of the enclosure and rubbed the side of her scaled head with infinite gentleness across the side of his face.

Harry's sword arm encircled her neck and held her against his cheek. "I'll miss you two luv."

Eventually they parted and with last anguished roar, Fiona launched herself into the night sky, her brethren following in her wake at a distance befitting the respect for her rank among their herd.

Harry watched until the shadow of their forms passed into complete darkness. With a sigh of regret he moved onto the next of several distasteful tasks that still awaited him.

He entered the commons of Knight Watch, not surprised to find many of the same company he left this morning still waiting hopefully for his return.

He approached with a heavy heart as many broke into relieved smiles at seeing his return, grateful, but knowing that he was about to dash their moment of reprieve.

Calmly he poured himself a cup of coffee, mindful of the groups waning patience. He cast his eyes over them. Draco, Abby, his fellow knights and their current squires, Hermione and now, Ron as well. Ben Hoag, Captain Chan, Healer Marcus Pomfrey.

All waited with baited breath. Taking his cue he pronounced with firm resolve. "Notify all seven installations that there will be a general vid-com assembly at 0900."

People glanced back and forth, sharing pensive looks with one another. Benjamin Hoag was the first to start to ask the questions that were on all their lips, but Harry waved him off, promising:

"Tomorrow, Bill. I'm a little tired and I still have more to do tonight before I retire for the night."

"Doing what?" Draco asked worriedly, Abby pulling herself comfortingly closer to him as he did.

"I have set and am setting plans into motion that cannot be altered." He returned vaguely with a wan smile of acceptance.

"What did you do?" Hermione nearly accused worriedly, taking a half step toward him only to have Ron cautiously hold her back by her arm.

"What I feel I must." He returned facetiously, further infuriating her.

"Y-You're protecting us again, aren't you?" She hissed accusingly, thought her eyes were moist and there was a catch in her voice that spoke volumes in that she was far more worried for than angry with him.

Harry smiled reassuringly, splaying his hands disarmingly as he relied. "No I'm not. All those here can attest; I am incapable of doing so even if I wanted to. I am merely seeing to a bit of insurance, as it were."

Hermione wiped her eyes as Draco rolled his in frustration knowing that it would be useless to prod him further.

"All right People, 0900, it is." Ben Hoag agreed, dismissing the gathering with little more than a glance.

"Kevin, I'd like you and Angelina to remain behind for a moment, please?"

The two in question reseated themselves and Draco hung back as well assuming it was knight's business and hence his purview.

Harry shook his head. "No Dray, sorry. This is just between we three, for now."

With infinite slowness, Draco turned and left without a word of reproof, though his eyes spoke volumes in the hurt he felt by Harry's dismissal.

At length, Harry turned his troubled gaze away from Draco's departing form and smiled benignly at his two waiting friends.

"Kevin,.. I am unable to complete my sacred task of completing Angelina's training and ask that you consider taking her on as your squire until you deem her worthy of assuming the mantle of Knight amongst her future brothers?"

"Harry, nooo..."Angie gasped, not upset with his decision but worried what it portended.

Harry waved her off, gently, awaiting Kevin's decision.

"But,... we thought,.. the healers said it could be many years, decades even...?" Kevin stalled anxiously.

"Perhaps it may..." Harry calmly reassured. 'But for the time being I will be otherwise engaged and unable to devote the attention to her training that Angie deserves."

"No,.. then I'll wait." Angie argued desperately, her eyes welling with tears. "You-You promised that you'd ..."

"I'm sorry, Angie." Harry interrupted with a note off finality that clearly stated he would not argue his decision further.

"Alright, Harry. "Kevin agreed reluctantly. "Whatever you need, you know that."

Harry nodded gratefully that he did. He reached out to clasp Kevin's hand and with the other beckoned Angelina to follow suit, but she held back.

"Your future amongst us is you destiny, Angie, not mine." He reminded her. "Kevin will see it done in my stead." He promised further.

"It's not t-that." Angelina stammered, still not accepting hand. "I-I wanted you , Harry."

Harry nodded knowingly. "I am but one step along a greater journey, Angie. Trust me this last time."

Angie accepted Harry's hand... "How did you ever become so wise?" she complimented whilst fondly caressing the back of his hand with her fingers as she dropped to her knees next to Kevin.

"Good teachers" he answered as his hands began to glow and he transferred the bond from himself to Kevin.

"Kevin, accept by my hand this faithful daughter into your charge. Instruct, guide and protect her until she is worthy to take her place among you; no longer a daughter, but a sister in all ways that matter and for all time."

"I will" Kevin accepted reverently.

"Angelina: learn, obey and cherish for this is a sacred bond that transcends father to daughter, teacher to student and master to apprentice. Grow in your understanding of both yourself and the world around you that you may find your destined place within it; alongside your future brothers and sisters in all ways that matter and for all time."

"I will" Angelina vowed, wiping at her eyes with her free hand as she looked first reverently to Kevin and then they both gazed up toward him.

The gold hued glow receded back into Harry and he gasped slightly, staggering a half step wearily backwards, breaking contact.

Kevin flowed to his feet, grasping Harry's elbow supportively.

"It is nothing." He waved off Kevin's concern. "I am both grateful and saddened in this."

Harry reached out and cupped Angelina's cheek and she melted into the touch, grasping his hand were it rested against her cheek.

"I so wanted to present you your sword and welcome you amongst us when the time came, Angie." He acknowledged disappointedly.

"And you will." Kevin vowed grasping his shoulder.

"We shall see." Harry intoned hollowly, offering an affectionate squeeze in return before departing, leaving the two of them more worried than before.

* * *

He knocked softly on the suite's door rather hoping the parties within were asleep and that he wouldn't wake them this way.

Unfortunately, the door cracked open and questioning brown eyes peered around the side of the door.

"H-Harry?" Molly gasped, pulling open the door with one hand as she held together the neck of her dressing gown with the other.

'It's late..." he began apologetically, thinking to put this off until tomorrow.

"Nonsense" Molly disagreed, calling out to her husband as she drew Harry into the living room of their suite.

It was a spacious suite, one of the foundation's finest accommodations, reserved for visiting dignitaries and the like.

Arthur Weasley stepped into the room tying the sash of his own dressing gown around his wait as he came.

"I'm sorry,.. it's late..." Harry offered weakly by apology again.

"Not at all" Arthur deflected ushering him toward one of the room's comfortable chairs, whilst he and Molly Weasley took the couch to his right.

"I-I've come to apologize for my behavior of late. I was being vindictive and.." Harry began to apologize for pranking them.

"And you were right." Arthur disagreed with him, startling Harry to silence. As he explained. "We had no right to interfere in yours and our daughter's happiness, Harry. What seemed like practical and protective at the time proved to be our own undoing. Here you are, Harry, good as your word, just as always. The world is a better ,safer place because of what you've wrought here and around the globe."

"Part of the credit for that goes to you both." Harry interjected generously."All this..." he splayed his arms wide for emphasis. "Is in fact due in part to your own words of challenge to become what I was meant to be in the hopes that one day the world would be a safer place where I could have a family of my own without the constant fear of their safety in the balance."

The Weasley's nodded , beaming at him."Arthur's going to retire after this term, Harry." Molly announced, thinking the news would further lift his spirits along with their own joy at the prospect of what this would mean for all concerned.. "Percy's running in the hopes of continuing the work Arthur and he began. I'm getting my husband back in time to travel and enjoy our grandbabies,.. of which I hope we'll see some raven haired , green eyed ones one day?"

Harry offered a half smile of wan hope, worrying the two.

"Unfortunately, despite all, that original prediction holds true. The world would never be safe enough for Ginny,.. if she were with me. Any children between us would be doubly at risk. Stay Minister for as long as you may, Mr. Weasley. You're doing famously. I'll have Ginny transferred to the new facility along with Fred and George. Keep her there. Keep her safe by keeping me away." Harry sighed defeated.

The Weasley's gaped at each other, turning troubled eyes toward him. Harry offered a small smile of reassurance as he returned a quote from the past.

"There's always going to be a call for help and I'm always going to go. One day... and one day, I won't return." He conjectured.

Harry rose from his chair and reached out taking a hand from each. "I'm so.. so grateful that Ron came into my carriage on the Hogwart's express. I can't thank you enough for being so kind as to accept me into your home and make me feel welcome among you. I know I am not an easy person , by any stretch of the imagination. I'm willful and stubborn and obviously...defiant. I'm also grateful, truly grateful that you cared enough about me to make me do, not only, what was best for me, but for everyone. That's what good parents do, I'm told. Not so much what their children may want, but what's best for them. I don't have any real memories of my parents, but I'd like to believe that they were just like you."

Molly was crying openly now both in, love and appreciation, but also if the kinds of cloying worry that comes from knowing your child is frightened or in pain.

Arthur put their concerns into words. "Harry,..excuse me, but I must admit to being somewhat confused. I was under the assumption that you and Ginny were, er,..seeing each other or at the very least entertaining that idea? Has something occurred to make you change your mind?"

Harry shook his head and offered a half truth of platitudes. "Nothing other than just more of the usual; dark lords, dark beings and dark plans. Sometimes it all seems rather pointless in its unending futility. Thank Merlin there's people like you who not only put it all into perspective, but remind us of why we do what we do which is just one more thing in a long list for which I am grateful for to the both of you."

With that said, Harry bowed respectfully, kissing both of their hands adoringly and bidding them a 'good night', having left them stunned to speechlessness.

The door had barely closed in his passing when Molly Weasley clutched desperately at her husband beseeching him: "What was that, Arthur?"

"A loving son wishing his parents a proper goodbye, Molly." He pulled his wife close, as much to comfort himself as her. It was long into the night before the two managed to get to sleep.

* * *

**0900**

Harry strode to the podium with quite resolve. His eyes cast up over a rising levels of the audience that had filled the auditorium to capacity. Nearly a thousand members, consisting of the Phoenix Foundation's research and development divisions, medical and humanitarian support outreach divisions and of course- Knight Watch.

A large magictron screen was situated above and behind his person so that those in the back would have a good view of the proceeding. Those same cameras were broadcasting his image to every Foundation installation across the globe. This was the first occasion in which Harry Potter had ever requested an audience of the entire foundation in one sitting. The mood of the crowd was anxious, to say the least, as none knew for sure what could warrant a meeting of this magnitude. One thing they knew for certain was that if Harry was involved and he wished to address the entire organization, then what he had to say was far reaching and beyond important for every member involved.

They had greatly underestimated the impact of what Harry delivered in his address.

Harry paused, gratefully scanning the silent auditorium hall as everyone waited patiently for him to begin.

There were so many friends and family members that his field of vision was filled with faces that brought a host of fond memories.

"If you will indulge me for a minute? I've composed a song for this occasion that in many ways encompasses the breadth of who I am and what I've hoped to accomplish. I can think of no more appropriate occasion to present it to you."

That said, Harry waved his hand a a grand piano materialized on the stage. Despite the journey so many had traveled with him over the years; there were still many gasps of surprise by the effortless display of advanced, wandless magic.

Harry sat down on the piano bench and began to play a soft melody that his voice joined with a haunting longing...

"_I can almost see it... that dream I'm dreamin..but_

_there's a voice inside my head.. saying.. you'll never reach it._

_Every step I'm taking,.. every move I make feels..._

_Lost with no direction,... my faith is shakin_

_But I-I-I, I gotta keep tryyyin... Gotta keep my head held high._

_Always gonna be another mountain...I'm always gonna wanna make it move._

_Always gonna be an uphill battle,... Sometime I'm gonna have t lose._

_A'int about how fast I get there. A'int about what's waitin on the other sideeeee._

_It's the climb._

_The struggles I'm facin , the chances I'm taking..._

_Sometimes might knock me down, but no I'm not breaking._

_I may not know it, but these are the moments, that..._

_I'm gonna remember most. Just gotta keep going._

_I... I gotta be strong. Just keep pushing onnnn..._

_There's always gonna be another mountain,.. I'm always gonna wanna make it move._

_Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

_Aint about how fast I get there. Aint about what's waiting on the other sideeee._

_It's the climb._

_("The climb" by Miley Cyrus)_

His voice was so filled with emotion that those in the audience who weren't weeping openly were stunned to speechlessness by the sheer magnitude of the depth of soul he'd encompassed in his song.

Harry retook the podium.

"I stand before you today both in profound gratitude and deepest affection for those who have shared in my dream and shouldered our burdens. I was but the inspiration for the foundation and Knight Watch, but you all were,... and are ,.. the driving force behind it that turned the concept into a reality.

For this you have mine and the world's eternal gratitude."

Harry paused as the gathered applauded uproariously, nodding his appreciation and sweeping his hand over the gathering pointedly.

"The way is clear and your paths are before you..".

_Draco_...

_Harry?_ Draco's mind replied in surprise, both that Harry was speaking telepathically to him but also by the ease with which his friend had bypassed his own considerable occulomency shields.

"I may have been one of the founders of this august body, but you, you are the future."

_Respond accordingly to my words,... remember contingency plan 'C'?_

_Affirmative_

_Good,...Only converse through legillemency for now and spread the word through command level ...we're compromised even here._

_Merlin!_ Draco gasped silently.

"With this future in mind, I find myself at a cross road."

The audience's anxiety rose exponentially at the note of finality in his voice...

_Plan 'C' in twenty._

_Understood. How are you able to do this and giving a speech at the same time?_ Draco marveled.

_The well organized mind is capable of almost anything, Mr. Malfoy._

_He-He-He- Your thoughts even sounded exactly like the way Dumbledore would have said that._ Draco complimented.

_Thanks...Now get ready, here come's the kicker!_

"I hereby resign my commission within Knight Watch and my position as a Magical Knight for personal reasons, effective immediately."

Gasps of denial tore through the crowded auditorium amidst stunned, wide eyed vacant looks of utter disbelief from those too shocked to reply initially.

Draco didn't need to act surprised or aghast as he truly was. He didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

Harry left the podium and vacated the stage through the back door opposite his stunned and disbelieving audience.

Many were just beginning to understand the ramifications of his song in its entirety.

"Dray,.. he can't be serious? We..We need, Harry..." Abigail clutched desperately at her husband's arm, sobbing worriedly.

"I...I'll talk to him, Abby. It'll be alright,.. you'll see. " he returned uncertainly,. and he was. He couldn't fathom what would make Harry take such a drastic measure, and frankly, whatever it was- terrified him.

* * *

His boot heels clicked out rhythmically as he strode with purpose toward the elevator just off the training center and danger room. Though he thought to circumvent any confrontations, he should have known better.

"Talk to me." Hermione demanded, stepping in his path, blocking the entrance to the elevator she'd just vacated with Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur all filing in behind her.

They must have run all the way from the balcony area of the auditorium to have beaten him to his destination. Hermione couldn't have known for certain where he was heading, though she was one of the few that knew of **its** existence, she was not command level and therefore, would not have been instructed by Draco to attend.

"If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." He excused himself and made to step around the others, but Ron's hand snaked out and caught his elbow, holding fast.

"What's going on, Harry?" he asked worriedly, his concern evident in his eyes.

"I thought my intentions obvious? Now, please,... if you'll all excuse me, I really do have other matters to attend to,.. packing and such." He threw out vaguely, giving them too much to work with before he realized it.

"You're leaving, but this is your home?" Ginny half pleaded worriedly.

Harry smiled faintly at that, offering... "This was my home and I have been relatively comfortable here, but this facility is for Foundation members only."

"But you're the founder of the Phoenix Group and Knight Watch. None of this would even be here if it wasn't for you." Bill added his own reproof.

Again, a faint smile ghosted across Harry's face. "You give me far too much credit. I was but the dream. This place and these people made all of **this** a reality." Harry sprawled his hands wide, indicating the breadth of the Foundation. He then added with a note of finality, " They are Knight Watch and the Foundation's future. As I am no longer a member of the team, I have no place here among them. They deal with harsh reality on a daily basis. There is no room for sentimentality when lives hang in the balance. Lives Come First." Harry quoted their motto.

"But they're,.." Ginny caught herself and quickly amended, "**we're** your family. Don't leave us, Harry, not now, not when...?" Ginny's desperate voice trailed off meaningfully, her heart was in her eyes, beseeching him to stay...with her.

Harry's eyes turned hard at that. "There was a time when I would have given everything and anything to hear you say that to me,.. but you didn't. None of you." His accusing eyes passed over the lot who lowered their eyes shamefully.

"I was always an outsider looking in. Now, I find myself in the curious position of an insider looking out."

Hermione's mouth fell open incredulously as he continued optimistically.

"Who knows what the future may bring? Things worked out pretty well before, may haps they will again. While I admit that I don't really have a grand scheme in mind like I did the last time, I find myself strangely unencumbered and yet resolved. It's liberating, really."

Hermione shook herself from her stupor, rolling her eyes as she redirected. "If you need a vacation, then take one. You've devoted yourself to Knight Watch and your Magical Knight duties 24/7, no one would begrudge you a long vacation, Harry. You've earned it, but this?"Hermione huffed in exasperation. "You're talking in riddles, trying to mislead us. This isn't about needing or wanting time off, at all. I don't know what happened, but I can at least guess what you're doing? You're protecting us,... and you don't need to. You've got all of this and all of us behind you, let us help, Harry?" Hermione pleaded with him, ignoring the stutters and stammers around her over what she was referring to.

In truth, she herself didn't know and Harry intended to keep it that way.

He'd learned to stop being a martyr long ago. There was far more he could accomplish with his comrades then he could without, and more safely too.

"Protecting you? I've absolutely no intention of protecting you, Hermione. In case you missed it, I resigned." He reiterated and meaning it.

Hermione searched his eyes and found not the slightest hint of duplicity. "Y-You're really not?" she struggled to understand. "Then what? Why are you doing this?"

" As I said, for personal reasons." He offered calmly.

"What personal reasons?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry cocked his head to the side and returned vaguely. "If I wanted everyone to know then I wouldn't have cited **personal reasons**, now would I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that, but it was Fleur that argued.

"But we are your family." The others nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Then honor my decision, or better yet, support it. That is what families do, or so I'm told?"

Hermione couldn't help but envy the effortless way he turned their arguments back on them. There were so many intriguing layers to the man that she couldn't help but marvel at the growth he'd made since he was that shy first year what seemed a lifetime ago.

"Alright, Harry." She reluctantly agreed, accepting his position reluctantly, and for all of them, except perhaps...Ginny.

Harry nodded his thanks. "Now, if you'll excuse me.. I have yet a few duties to see too."

He moved to step around them, but they cleared the way instead. Again, Harry nodded his gratitude and was about to enter the elevator when Ginny made a last ditch effort.

"Can I c-come with you?" she asked nervously, surprising even herself with her lack of tact and forwardness.

Harry paused considering, but eventually nodded and gestured for her to join him in the elevator.

The doors closed and Ginny began to fidget as Harry had as yet to press the button of the desired floor he wished to go to.

"Do you have any training in muggle forms of emergency medical care." He asked, surprising her.

"I do, yes, but why ...?"

Harry talked over her before she could finish her question. "I'm not supposed to take you with me as you don't have the required clearance." He explained.

"But,.. as you have a vested interest and , I note, have training in muggle emergency care as well as magical... "In darkest day- in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sight."

At this pronouncement the elevator sprang to life plummeting downward obviously going farther down than what the facility appeared to accommodate.

At Ginny's quizzical expression he ventured, shrugging indifferently. "The code is a epitaph from a muggle comic book, but no less appropriate for all of that."

"Brace yourself,... you're about to enter **Knight Watch**."

Ginny's look of surprise was soon replaced by a wide eyed consternation of "Merlin above!" when the doors opened revealing a state of the art war room with technology that put the command center upstairs to shame.

The room itself was manned by technicians hovering over monitors of every conceivable design, both muggle and magical. There were radar screens equipped with unique magical enhancements that displayed creatures that would normally be undetectable by muggle means such as vampires , dementors and the like. There were regional maps that displayed magical activity both in occurrence and intensity with readouts that declared the type of magic involved and known practitioners in the area ie.. _likely suspects_.

Ginny's head swiveled back and forth, trying unsuccessfully to take it all in, whilst her presence was ignored by those pursuing their duties.

She was ignored, all except for an occasional raised eyebrow, though no mention was made as she was in Harry's presence. As for Harry... Everyone he passed snapped to attention, clicking their heals whilst saluting with a fist over their heart at his passing. He nodded gratefully in acknowledgement to each and every one of them without fail and Ginny could see by their expression that each took said acknowledgement as a compliment by their proud and delighted expressions that lit their faces in his passing.

He drew her into an adjoining conference room that was already staffed with every ranking officer of Knight Watch and the current Magical Knights sans their squires. There were also video screens that showed other such conference rooms in other installations as well as one depicting a goblin council with other magical races represented as well, ie.. elf, centaur, mermish, giant..

Harry paused before the the vid-screen of the latter and smoothly dropped to one knee and intoned reverently,... "milord".

From Ginny's close vantage point she could tell it was Raynock, himself, that he was addressing so respectfully.

The Goblin's ears wilted slightly and a look of, what... Ginny couldn't be sure , but it looked like the sort of expression a parent would bestow upon his own child... one of deep and abiding love.

"Rise our beloved son." Raynock beseeched.

Harry rose deftly and at seeing Raynock's eyes scrutinizing Ginny, next to him, made introductions.

Ginny, for her part, had the good grace to curtsey respectfully, which brought an appreciative smile to both Harry's and the Goblin ruler's lips.

"You are welcome amongst us, as are all our chosen knight's comrades." Raynock welcomed Ginny, his counter parts nodding their agreement as he did so.

"T-Thank you." Ginny stammered.

The formalities were soon dispensed with and Harry informed the councils that were present of his encounter and his initial plans, finishing with his final decision.

It was that last that launched the room into an uproar.

"Absolutely not!" Draco barked in outrage.

"Bugger that!" Jimmie pounded his fist on the table for emphasis.

William Hoag swore under his breath, whilst his subordinates paled in revulsion.

It was Ginny and Raynock's response that held his interest at the moment.

Ginny squeaked out a terrified, "no" that was so soft only he could hear as she reached for his hand, trying to reassure herself, more than him.

Raynock's ears dropped sadly as he nodded his head in acceptance of Harry's decision and the wisdom behind it.


	28. Chapter 28: Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter twenty-eight: Paradise Lost**

The room was in utter chaos around him, but only Ginny's eyes held his attention as she shook her head beseechingly in denial.

Draco was next as he shouted over the din. "Absolutely not!"

Harry was saved from addressing his and many other negative responses when a stern voice shouted out for "Silence!"

A last few reluctant grumbles were instantly quelled by Raynock's piercing gaze, even over the video screen his presence was acutely felt within the room.

Satisfied that he now had their attention, he turned his hard gaze toward Harry, softening instantly as he asked with waning hope. "You've decided upon this course, my knight?" There was a depth of affection and profound respect in his voice that Ginny couldn't help but gape in consternation between the two.

Though his eyes were troubled, there was firm resolve in his voice when Harry answered. "It is milord. I think it a prudent measure to ensure ultimate victory.

"Prudent? Prudent!" Draco railed. "That's madness, absolutely and utterly mad. I forbid it. Do you hear me: I-FOR-BID-IT!" Draco pounded his fist on the table accentuating each word of his denial.

The room broke into arguments and shouts of denial once again.

Ginny watched as Harry scanned the room. Neither disappointment nor irritation was in his eyes, just profound affection and gratitude that so many were firmly against the finality of his decision.

"Enough!" Raynock silenced the room once again, the video feed crackling with the force of his demand.

His eyes softened again, but they held deepest regret when he looked to Harry, asking: "Please explain your reasoning for everyone's benefit, my knight?" Though he included whole of the room his eyes fell meaningfully to Ginny who was weeping quietly now.

Harry cleared his throat and began."Every one in this room, except you, Ginny..." At this Ginny's head shot up, her eyes seeking his as he continued.

"Every one knows that the _**Phoenix Fire**_ has burned its way through my magic and my life, so much so that I have little time left to me. The _**Fire **_demands payment, like for like. To give life, it takes life. That is the way of nature; the balance. Healer Pomfrey hypothesizes that I have at best twenty-thirty years remaining to me if I am cautious and use my magic sparingly." At this he snorted a laugh.

"Fat chance of that hanging around you lot."

Uncomfortable chuckles sounded around the room as the weight of his decision was still hanging over them like a storm cloud ready to burst.

He continued..."I think his estimate is overly optimistic, especially in view of the fact that it is only a matter of time when the need will arise and the _**Fire**_ will come. Despite all of your best efforts to insulate me from this occurrence, we all know it's only a matter of time... Draco?" Harry sought out Draco's confirmation to his prediction.

Draco, for his part could only reluctantly nod his head in agreement, not trusting his voice.

Harry clapped a hand gently over his shoulder to reassure him. Draco's hand cupped over the embrace, drawing strength from it.

Ginny marveled at the relationship these two, 'once adversaries', now shared with one another.

_Only Harry. _She thought appreciatively. _Only Harry could forget past hurts and look beneath the surface, finding the diamond under the rough. Only Harry would have the patience to polish it to its current brilliance. _

Harry continued. "Don't get me wrong? I'm not courting death, nor am I afraid of it. I've been there and done that, as the saying goes. Death holds no mysteries for me. I would rather die in battle with a god than to live in shame."

Many heads snapped back at that.

_Only Harry would even consider battling a ...god, let alone actually do it._

Harry continued, oblivious to the shocked reaction of the room around him. "Who here can say they chose the time and manner of their demise? Death could come for us anywhere and at anytime. I could meet my end in some godforsaken weed patch with enemies and fiends bearing down on me or worse yet... a broken old man, forgotten and alone, lying in my own piss begging for a death that is too slow in coming."

Ginny sprang out of her chair, her former tears gone and a blazing look like that from his sixth year was in her eyes. "You are not going to die along and forgotten, Harry Potter, but surrounded by friends and family with your children and your children's children at the foot of your bed thanking a benevolent God for having sent you to us."

"Here-Here!" Jimmie cheered in agreement, his fellows echoing the same sentiments.

"I-Is that a proposal?" Harry asked coyly, primping his hair.

The former somber mood of the room forgotten as snorts of laughter broke out. That same laughter died to stunned silence when Ginny held Harry's gaze intensely and returned with complete conviction.

"Yes"

"Well, where's the ring, then?" Harry asked dubiously, tapping his foot impatiently in expectation.

Snorts and guffaws wafted through the gathering at his antics.

"Well..?" Draco prodded from his right side while Ginny held his gaze with that hard blazing look that he found utterly breath taking.

"Harry...?" Kevin prompted, the other knights on the edge of their seat in expectation.

Harry planted his fists on his hips "Molly Weasley fashion" and chuffed. "Well,.. it's not exactly the romantic setting I pictured? If she doesn't even have a ring then the least a bird could do is kneel when you ask for a bloke's hand?" He was kidding, but only just.

Ginny took him at his word and dropped unashamedly to one knee.

"Harry James Potter...I've loved you my whole life, now let me love you for the rest of yours. Please make me the happiest witch in the world and marry me?" Ginny pleaded, holding his hand in hers.

It was in that moment that Draco saw something he'd never seen before.. Harry started to tear up.

"Even if... I don't...?" Harry struggled uncertainly.

"No matter what" Ginny confirmed sincerely.

Not trusting his voice anymore, Harry nodded-yes.

Ginny flew to her feet and pulled him into a soul searing kiss that had the man seeing stars whilst the whole room cheered outrageously around them.

The kiss deepened and that's when it happened...

The faint strains of _phoenix song_ drifted around them on a nonexistent breeze, rising in volume and intensity. The video screens began crackling and the pictures flickered from static interference as waves of magic washed out of Harry. Flames erupted over his skin and crackled through his hair like wood embers in a fireplace.

"Draco!" someone shouted in alarm, moving him to action.

"Unghh!" Harry collapsed to the floor, Draco's fist poised where his face had been only a moment before.

Ginny's lips were moist and swollen still beseeching empty air as she whimpered from the loss of contact.

"S-Sorry.." Draco splayed his hands helplessly apologizing for interfering, but unwilling to risk his friend's health despite the circumstances.

Ginny glared at him, but reluctantly nodded her understanding.

"Whoa... " Jimmy gasped out in awe, voicing the astounded reactions of the rest of the room that was still too stunned to respond.

"It's gonna be a helluva wedding night!" Kevin chuckled.

Ginny flamed crimson as the rest of the gathering erupted in laughter.

* * *

"A hundred more." The voice above him demanded.

He was already laboring, gasping for air, his body filmed with a fine sheen of sweat that ran in rivulets down his cheeks.

"Ungh...aah." Harry groaned, straining to pull himself up the chinning bar.

"Do it, Harry," Ginny reiterated, her normally warm brown eyes now cool and unforgiving. "Or... don't you care about us?" Ginny challenged incredulously.

Harry's eyes blazed emerald fire as he angrily heaved himself back up, moving with new vigor.

Ginny had personally taken over his training regimen, determined that he should survive. Their future depended on it, and this time neither was willing to be denied.

Though she was lacking in the necessary skills for his martial and weapon training; she left that to the knights and the tutors they were bringing in from around the globe. What she more than made up for was her ability to coach his physical training regimen, inspiring him to new heights with, er.. _positive reinforcement_, though the occasional negative was used; such as now.

Harry renewed his chin up regimen with righteous vigor. His broom handle bobbed with each flex of his steel cord arms.

Ginny counted out the reps in a hollow monotone. Though stern, her eyes held a hint of appreciation for the effort he was putting in.

"96...97...

"Umphhh!" Harry pulled with all he had, his arm vibrating from the strain.

"Come on, Harry, just three more..." she coaxed adding with a coy grin. "After this we'll go for a nice swim... I'll even where my green bikini." She offered.

"98-99-100..Good Boy!"

* * *

"I thought you said "we" will go swimming?" he reminding in irritation.

"And "we" will, once you've finished your hundred laps for the day." Ginny smirked evilly, cinching the tie on her swimming robe.

"A hundred?" Harry barked in angry disbelief. "After a hundred I'll be either drowned or dead from exhaustion. I'm already cramping up and the water's bloody freezing." he balked.

"Hmm, another nutrient potion and a _pepper up_ is in order." Ginny surmised, extracting the proper vials from within her bathing gown, though he couldn't fathom where she'd had the room for such.

She proffered the pair of vials for his consumption. Harry pulled a face, refusing her offer. "No thanks... Those taste absolutely disgusting. What did you strain them with a pair of Ron's socks?"

Ginny's face fell and her lip began to quiver. "I.. I'm only t-trying to help? I t-thought you wanted to be with me? T-That's why we're doing all this...isn't it?" Ginny sniffled and stammered dejectedly as she reluctantly pulled her hand, that was holding the vials, back.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry quickly gulped grabbing up the pair of vials before she could tuck them away and downing them both in a trice without complaint.

"A h-hundred,.. you got it." He agreed and threw himself into the pool cutting threw the water like a knife.

_Oh... Harry. You're just too easy. _She silently congratulated herself, though if she were honest with herself, she was a little ashamed of having manipulated him,.. but just a little.

Just over an hour later; Harry pulled himself from the pool with a sodden groan and flopped down on the deck floor, gasping for air.

"Poor thing." Ginny cooed sympathetically.

"Goway" Harry grumbled, trying to ignore her hovering expectantly nearby.

"Aren't we going for a swim though?" she whined disappointedly.

Harry wasn't having any though. After all, an hour alone with your thoughts as you pounded through the water gave one a certain perspective and he'd known he'd been had like some randy teenager, willing to do anything for a pretty girl.

"How about a nice soothing rub down in the treatment room, then?" Ginny offered suggestively

Harry's eye cracked open a hair, but eventually closed as he grumbled... "Too far.. sleep here."

"Awe... come on?" Ginny cajoled. "It's nice and warm in there and I'll be able to work comfortably in my bikini?"

Harry's eye cracked open a little farther, but still wasn't wholly convinced. "You're just having me on again. Probably want me to spar some troll or such?" he grumbled suspiciously.

"Come and see." Ginny sang out sweetly, hiking up her robe to give him a tantalizing glimpse of her posterior that wiggled a tad for effect as she sashayed over to the treatment room.

Harry's eyes were helplessly glued to her retreating form. With a groan of exhausted agony, he pulled his aching body from the deck and stumbled after her like the siren she was.

"Oh...Ahh... Merlin, that feels good!" Harry sighed blissfully.

Ginny massaged the healing and rejuvenating oil, she'd brewed for the occassion, into his aching muscles bringing them back to life. She was enjoying this as much as he was,.. though she'd never admit to that lest he wanted her to do this all the time... not that she'd mind... quite the contrary.

The entire week had been agony for him. She and the knights put him through hell pounding as much strength and speed into his body that was humanly and even _inhumanly_ possible.

When he faltered from exhaustion, which was rare, they doused him to the gills with nutrient; strengthening and _pepper up_ potions, and then got even more out of him.

He mostly didn't complain, mostly. Though Merlin knows he had a right to. The knights as a whole were all in fantastic physical and mental condition, but Harry? Harry was the epitome of that selfsame dedication.

But this... this training was nothing short of cruel. On the rare occasions when he'd falter, Ginny would take matters in hand and squeeze another, greater performance out of him, manipulating him by playing on his insecurities and desires.

She hated herself for it and vowed she'd spend a lifetime making it up to him, but first they needed that 'lifetime'.

As good as Harry was, there was little doubt that the daemon was probably ..better.

Harry had devised a plan to win, even if he should lose, but Ginny was determined that it would never come to that.

That first day had been an emotional whirlwind of activity. Harry awoke with an aching jaw and a rather negative attitude toward everything Draco in particular. Who for his part, had the good sense to steer clear of his irate friend that was until Abby dragged him along to congratulate the couple on their engagement.

The news of Harry and Ginny's engagement spread like wildfire. The further reassuring news that his resignation had been relegated to a ' leave of absence', just less so, but no less welcome.

Harry awoke naturally in the infirmary, with a tear wrought Hermione clutching madly at his hand, sobbing her happiness on one side and, a thrilled to tears, Abigail Malfoy on the other.

Harry's initial puzzlement was comparable to Ginny's when the 'ladies' of Knight Watch had commandeered her for a sort of formal meet and greet which was half consternation over the _relative ease_ with which Ginny had seemingly landed the previously impossible to land- Harry James Potter.

The other half of the meet and greet was not so pleasant. That was composed of a dire warning should Ginny do the unthinkable and hurt- Harry James Potter? They outlined in great deal the lengths they would go to seeking vengeance in Harry's behalf, should she break his heart in any way, shape or form.

Once that was clearly understood, evident by the usually unflappable, Ginny, who was trembling uncontrollably whilst offering to take an unbreakable vow to assuage their concerns.

After that, things went much nicer, in fact, Ginny found herself easily making friends with several of the Knight Watch witches.

Of course, when some of the married and,.. er, say,.. _more worldly_, of the ladies offered advice on _pleasing_ Harry, as well as herself; Ginny was back to trembling uncontrollably and flaming crimson in embarrassment.

She hadn't thought herself a prude in any fashion,.. but now she wasn't so sure. If she was honest with herself, a few, or even several of their suggestions did hold, um... possibilities.

Harry had been pried from Hermione and Abigail's clutches fairly easy, only to be smothered by an ecstatic Molly Weasley.

Molly finally relinquished her "molly coddling" when Arthur intervened, or more properly; rescued Harry, only to give him the private once over amongst the Weasley men.

He'd been wasting his time. After all, this was not the youthful, uncertain Harry Potter of say fifteen years ago. This was the supremely confident Knight Watch Commander and Magical Knight: Harry Potter, someone who could not easily be intimidated, especially without Fred and George to back them up, not that they would have proved anymore helpful.

Ron had the good sense only to congratulate Harry and pull him into a crushing hug as he expressed his joy that they would now officially be "brothers".

Arthur and his elders son's attempts to warn and cow Harry were silenced with a glare from their, would be, victim. Both, that and Harry informing them with deadly certainty that if he were treated with acceptance, respect and consideration; he could be the greatest of allies, let alone, _family_.

If, however, he was treated disrespectfully, or Ginny was made to suffer by well meaning, but ill thought intervening on behalf of her siblings...? Harry could and would become the worst sort of enemy _imaginable_.

He also reminded them that he was the son and Godson of Marauders and that he had: quite an _imagination_.

Arthur was rather quickly abandoned by his supportive, but late for other endeavors, sons at that point.

Harry gave him credit for his courage as Arthur pressed on valiantly, calling him on. the carpet for..

"Harry, I must admit that, despite our past misgivings, you're not coming to me, Ginny's father, before seeking her hand was rather rude and pretentitous on your part.

Harry cocked a surprised eyebrow at that, answer with something of a chuckle in his voice that... : "Actually, Ginny asked me, so you'd have to broach that point of contention with her?"

Arthur paled at that and Harry followed by twisting the knife a bit more. "Why so surprised?" Harry paused to preen a bit. "I'm reliably informed that I'm rather a catch."

"Er,.. yes,.. rather." Arthur reluctantly agreed.

Harry clapped his hands appreciatively, chirruping, "Well then, as that's settled I've much to do. Weddings to plan, Gods to slay... the usual."

Though puzzled, Arthur chose the past of least résistance. "Have you set a date then?"

Harry nodded, calling over his shoulder as he left.. "We're leaning toward fifteen days from today... **God** willing."

Arthur couldn't appreciate the irony of that statement then as he could days later when he was apprised of the situation.

The next day was not what Harry expected. He'd planned to spend the next two weeks enjoying himself to the fullest- wrong.

Ginny and his brother knights had a different slant on things. That's when the torturous grind of intensive training began.

The first day was ten hours of grueling work. Day two was eleven hours and now; he was hovering near the fourteen hour mark.

They were determined that he was going to live even if they killed him to do it.

He was already in exceptional condition, but this? By day three he rebelled. That's when Ginny got personally involved in things and made sure he did as he was told.

The fourth day he'd escaped at the crack of dawn and didn't return until well into late night/ early morning, when the coast was clear.

Day five he woke up screaming as Ginny introduced his slumbering form to the stimulating effects of "ice water"as retibution for yesterday's avoidance.

Day six was when things got interesting...

"You want me to what?"

"I-want-you-to-duel-Draco, Jimmie, Kevin and Rafael-with-your-field-swords , not-the-training swords-with-the-blunted-edges." Ginny restated- slowly.

"Er,..Ginny? I don't think that's such a good idea." Jimmie balked.

"Why?" Ginny asked tersely.

"Because someone could get hurt badly, crippled, or maybe even killed." Draco joined in, expressing his own doubts over her suggestion, which was expressed more like a command.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that. "Then don't cripple or kill anyone."

Rafael blew out a frustrated breath."It's not quite that easy, in the heat of things, your reflexes and instincts take over and if an opening presents itself...?" he shrugged apologetically.

"I see." Ginny acknowledged with a distinct lack of empathy. She turned her attention to Harry who had remained quiet thus far during the exchange.

"Harry,... don't cripple or kill anyone, 'kay?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her and drew his blade, the roar of dragons filled the air followed by Phoenix song. When Ginny had first heard his blade sing out upon being drawn, she'd gasped in fright followed by abject wonder, now, she'd come to long for it. It was so Harry- fierce courage and unique compassion.

"Whose to be first?" He asked in a dread monotone that had his brother knights shuffling uncomfortably in expectation.

Draco pulled his sword from its scabbard,( the same blade Harry had conjured for him years ago), the screech of a hunting bird echoed through the training room.

"Hem-Hem" Ginny simpered interrupting in a spot on imitation of Umbridge.

"Huh?" Draco mumbled.

"All of you at the same time." Ginny suggested.

"What?" Kevin asked, aghast at the notion.

"I want all of you to attack Harry at the same time. You do train to fight multiple foes at once, don't you?" she asked increduloiusly.

"Well, yes, but.. not each other and certainly not with field issue swords."

"Why not?" Ginny returned curiously.

"Because we're sword masters, all of us. One against two is nigh impossible to defend against, but four on one would be no more than simple butchery." Rafael explained.

Ginny nodded her understanding, further contending... "So, that is to say; all of you are among the best swordsmen in the world?"  
Many heads nodded grimly, no hint of boast, just acceptance of the facts.

"Excellent then, all of you attack Harry at once."

"That's insane!" Jimmie barked in outrage.

"Harry is to fight a **god**, what's sane about that?" Ginny countered tapping her forefinger on her chin thoughtfully, explaining further. " I think it's safe to say that this being has had a long time to perfect his mastery of the sword, evident by the fact alone that it was the trial of combat he chose for he and Harry to engage in. He obviously has some knowledge of Harry's abilities and obviously thinks he can best him, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. He's playing to his strengths. Therefore,.. Harry needs to take his game to a new level if he's to beat this thing,.. and by beat I mean- sever its wretched head from its body!"

Several startled at that, except Harry who was eyeing Ginny appreciatively.

"It comes down to basic numbers, gentlemen. If there's no one available whose better, than he will have to improve by fighting multiple equals at the same time." she conjectured.

Though reluctant, each head nodded in agreement, unable to refute the logic of her plan.

Each took up a position around Harry with swords poised to strike.

"Begin!" Ginny commanded.

Draco swept low towards Harry's right thigh. Harry sword met his in a resounding clang, ricocheted off and Harry twisted his body catching Kevin across the midriff drawing a bloody line across his tunic- Kevin's own sword stabbing into empty air. Harry continued his spin driving his booted heel back into Jimmie's advancing groin.

"Noooo- Urg!"Jimmie gasped out in alarm and pain, helpless to avoid the strike as his momentum carried him right into Harry's extending boot.

Harry continued his spin catching the edge of Rafael's sword with his own, deflecting it toward Draco's as he was preparing to strike Harry's exposed flank. The sword grazed Draco's sword arm and would have pierced flesh if Draco hadn't managed to alter his strike's trajectory at the last instant.

Harry drove the butt of his pommel into the back of Rafe's head, at the base, and Rafael collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. His own sword clanged across the floor.

Draco switched to his uninjured left and was striking toward Harry's arm, Harry rolled his arm under the strike, his own blade coming to rest a hair from Draco's throat. Harry yanked back on Draco's pale locks, his blade held to his throat, shielding himself from Kevin and, a now recovered, Jimmie's advance.

Draco tried to twist away from the blade, but Harry hand clamped down on the side of his throat. Draco struggled violently, but only served to use up the last of the oxygen in his lungs faster before he fainted into unconsciousness.

Harry flung him bodily into Kevin, sending the two crashing to the floor as he drove toward Jimmie. Their blades crossed, one blurring against the other, filling the training chamber with the clang of steel.

Jimmie was good, very good, and he was slowly driving Harry back. Harry faltered slightly and Jimmie lunged for the opening. Harry sidestepped like lightning sensing the coming strike from behind and Kevin found himself instead of cutting into Harry's back trying to parry Jimmie's thrust, unsuccessfully. He only managed to deflect the strike downward from its trajectory toward- his liver

Jimmie's sword pierced Kevin's right thigh near the hip and before he could pull it out from his screaming friend, Harry's sword came to rest across the back of Jimmie's shoulders at the base of his neck.

"Hold!" Ginny barked out in alarm.

Jimmie pulled away wide eyed and gasping, worriedly checking his neck for blood, goggling wide eyed at Harry.

Ginny summoned Jimmie's sword from Kevin's thigh, who collapsed with a grunt of relief after his initial scream when the sword tore free. He lay panting on the floor, glaring balefully at Ginny, who ignored his displeasure as she set about healing his wound with professional detachment.

A wave of her wand and the wound was knitting together, the flesh literally closing before their eyes.

Another wave and she re-enervated Draco who rolled over with a groan, clutching his aching head in his hands.

Rafael was awakened with much the same result.

Jimmie was slightly hunched over, gasping for breath. Ginny pointed he wand at his nether regions meaningfully.

With an embarrassed nod of assent- granting permission, Ginny cast a healing charm and Jimmie straightened up with a sigh of utter relief.

Ginny moved to Harry who was inspecting his blade for any mars or blemishes.

"Are you alright?" her concern evident.

"I'm fine" he confirmed stoically.

"Do,.. do you love me?" She whimpered, catching him off guard.

"You know I do." He returned, suddenly worried.

Ginny's eyes blazed and she slapped Harry across the face without the slightest provocation, stunning him and the others.

"Then stop holding back!" Ginny shouted. "This isn't a game, Harry. This damn daemon, or whatever he is, isn't going to give you a second chance."

"Holding back?" Draco nearly shouted in outrage, his brother knights sharing disbelieving looks with one another.

Ginny nodded. "I can see it in his eyes. It's like he knows what you're going to do before you even do. It's just a game to him, only,.. only he's not playing for keeps like the daemon will. He's going easy on you. It's that damned nobility complex of his,... and it's going to get him killed and leave me heart b-broken." Ginny choked up at that last, her fury gone, replaced by despair.

Harry paled, infuriating Draco who stepped up to stand chin to chin with his friend.

Cold grey fury started into resolved green eyes.

"Tell me?" Draco demanded.

"I-I won't hurt you,.. you're my brothers."

"Not that." Draco spat growing angrier, his voice came out in a deadly hiss as he demanded.

"Have you been holding back?"

"A... bit." came his reluctant reply.

Draco's eyes went wide in disbelief, but still this was Harry and Harry doesn't lie, doesn't bluff.

"Show me" Draco demanded pulling his sword from its sheath in challenge, the screech of a hunting bird had barely erupted and Draco's sword was already slashing toward Harry's throat.

It was so fast and unexpected that Ginny had barely begun to formulate a shout of warning when the roar of a dragon filled the air and Draco's sword went careening across the room, embedding itself up to the hilt in the far wall.

Draco stared, gasping in alarm at his pain filled hand. The force of shock from Harry's counter strike had shattered the bones in his hand.

"Holy Merlin above!" Jimmie swore in shocked alarm.

"No one's that fast... no one..." Rafael mumbled disbelievingly.

Kevin just stared blankly, his own mind had barely caught the movement, catching up only when Draco's sword hit the far wall.

Harry spun his sword in the air and sheathed with a speed and precision that was absolutely shattering, causing the others to gasp in awe.

He shrugged apologetically to his brother knights.

Ginny healed Draco's hand and then they both moved over to stand in front of him. Harry shied away uncertainly from Ginny as if sensing she was about to strike him again.

That flinch broke her heart. Between this and the way she'd been manipulating and driving him relentlessly, it was no wonder he was wary of her. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms for the rest of her ife, but to do that, she couldn't be anything less than ruthless now, or else their wouldn't be a rest of** their** life.

Draco caught the byplay and was saddened by it though he said nothing other than a slight tremor at the corner of his mouth as he fought a grimace of despair for his friend.

"W-We'll make some modifications to the danger room. I'll program it to mimic the four of us." He thumbed over his should indicating he and his fellow knights as he suggested. "I'll have it make simulacrums of us, only at an advanced speed to provide you more of a challenge." He offered without a hint of embarrassment, only with barely held reverence and heartfelt concern.

Harry just stared blankly ahead, but Ginny answered gratefully, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded and he and his fellow knights left without further comment, though there would be many conversations later regarding what happened here today over a glass or two of fire whiskey to settle jangled nerves.

Ginny stood in front of Harry who tried not to show the trepidation he felt on his face now that they were alone.

Ginny reached up timidly toward his face, the red imprint of her hand still visibly. She hated herself for what she'd done in her anxiety over what was to come and she'd taken it out on him.

As much as she hated his nobility complex she loved him that much more for it. It was him in every fiber of his being; _nobility_. It was what first attracted her to him when she was a little girl and her mother read to her about the 'Prince Charming' that was Harry Potter.

Ginny began to tear up. Harry reached supportively for her, but she shrugged his hand away, She didn't deserve his compassion.

"I-I'm afraid." She confessed for an apology that was the heart of her having lashed out in her frustration and anger over her own weakness.

"I know" he offered calmly both understanding and accepting.

"W-Why aren't you scared, H-Harry?" she hiccupped, wiping at the tears gathering in the corner of her eye.

"I've been dead already, or as close to as is possible." He returned without the slightest hint of trepidation, explaining. "They're all watching over us, and waiting for us to rejoin them."

"W-Why did you come back then? You could have been with them; your parents and Sirius, the professor...? " Ginny asked, not really wanting to know, but some part of her needed to.

Harry pulled a face at that. "No,... I couldn't. My ,... my mum wouldn't accept me."

Ginny gasped at that in shock, but Harry continued unabated, his eyes hollow and vacant.

"She said I hadn't found my home or found my place. Said I wouldn't be welcome among them until I had. "

B-But you got to see her at least? "Ginny gasped out hopefully trying to salvage something for him.

Harry shook his head negating that idea. "For six months I stood between worlds with nothing but Voldemort's shade harping at me. I spent the majority of my time watching you all move on. It was hard at first, but it got easier over time. Voldemort didn't make things any easier though."

"I'll bet" Ginny shot back sarcastically.

Harry shook his head. "Not like that? He actually was the one who talked me into returning. That and mum's rejection settled things."

"She loves you Harry. I know she does." Ginny offered with conviction.

Harry's eyes searched hers. "How do you know?"

"Because it's so easy to. Any mother would be proud to have you for a son. Mum and Mrs. Granger are so proud of you. You're all they talk about sometimes. Their eyes shin and their spirits lift at the mere mention of your name over the wireless. I...I never told you this? I told the family, but I never told you... I guess I should have. When the doctors were going to remove your stasis field and we all thought you'd die, I prayed..." Ginny paused to scrub at her eyes.

"I prayed to your mum that she would find a way to send you back to me. It was selfish of me, I know, but I needed you,... I loved you and I couldn't let you go,... neither then or now." She confessed.

Harry reached out and pulled her trembling form into his arm, shushing her, soothing her, murmuring softly: "Y-You should have told me, Gin. If ... I .. had known.. It would have made all the difference in the world. We could of... we've wasted so much time..."

"We wouldn't be here now, and that's all that m-matters." She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching desperately at him, afraid to let him go.

"You're right. That's all that matters now. Don't count me out yet, Gin... I don't plan on giving you up ever again." He reassured confidently.

Ginny sighed, raising her tear stained cheeks up to search his eyes, both radiating their love for the other.

"Why did you...?" she began to ask the question that had haunted her for years, but he cut in expectantly.

"The box?" he guessed.

Ginny nodded, too choked up to find the words.

Harry sighed. "Because it was the most precious thing I had in the world ,.. next to you. I'd lost nearly all of my real family, but still.. she found a way to give a part of herself back; to remind me that I wasn't alone, that I was loved and trusted beyond all others. She gave me something beyond priceless, entrusted me with everything that mattered to her in the world,.. except for me." Harry sighed swiping at his own eyes now.

"Hedwig was the first true friend I'd ever had in the entire world and she left me the egg of her only child. I found it waiting for me in my dresser, nestled between a pair of wool jumpers. She must've known she wasn't going to make it, so she left her egg where she knew I'd find it.

Harry drew her into a gentle, soothing kiss. He poured his love and longing for her into every nuance of their contact. Ginny gasped, pulling him tightly to her. Their bodies molded together seamlessly despite the height difference or perhaps in spite of it.

The faint trilling of phoenix song filled the air around them, but died as Ginny pulled back in alarm, instantly worried for him.

Harry smiled a half smile of reassurance. "Don't worry... it'll be alright soon enough." He promised cryptically, adding: "No matter what happens...protect Hedwig's egg. It's worth more than all the gold in Gringott's."

"Oh,.. Harry. Shouldn't we..?" she began to ask if they should remove the stasis charm and hatch the egg.

Harry shook his head, anticipating her question."It's for **our** child. I think, ultimately, that's what Hedwig would've wanted."

* * *

Harry stood before the blight that had no place in this world or any other. It was an affront to all who dwelled in the light of kindness, friendship, generosity and love.

The two weeks had passed in a blink of the eye.

* * *

**Two hours before...**

He'd awakened this morning to find Ginny waiting for him, dressed provocatively in some pale yellow gown that hugged her curves in all the right places, tantalizingly giving him glimpses of the what was waiting, _desperately waiting, _for him and only him, judging by the blazing look in her eyes.

He reached for her, but she shied away coyly... promising... "For our wedding night."

_Talk about incentive._

Once dressed, wearing only a cotton tee, jeans and his well worn but still serviceable dragon hide boots; he entered the hall from his chamber finding it lined with uniformed Knight Watch members who saluted with fist over their hearts respectfully as he passed, their faces grim, but determined. Not one wore even a glimpse of uncertainty that he would return as always

He walked with his head held high, glowing with pride, not for himself, but of having such people to call his friends and family.

He arrived at the command center's apparition point, finding the last of his comrades, Abigail and little Ben, along with his brother knights, waiting expectantly.

Harry scooped up a giggling Ben, smiling winningly and promising a play date to put the child at ease.

Abby gathered Ben from him when he moved reluctantly to relinquish his godson.

Abby, with a teary expression, tried and failed to find something comforting to say, but he shushed her with a hand to her cheek and a meaningful glace toward little Ben.

Angie was waiting next with his armor held reverently in her hands. Once she had his attention, she dropped to a knee holding it forward expectantly.

"You keep it for me, Angie, just in case." he directed, startling her.

"B-But...?" she began to argue.

"It'll probably be a bit snug until the goblins do something about the chest though." He murmured off handily, eliciting several snickers from his fellows behind as Angelina's face flamed crimson.

Draco stepped forward next and announced that he would be accompanying him this morning.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at his other, brother knight's glares at Draco's expense.

Jimmie was the first to explain, or complain as the case may be. "We drew lots... and he cheated!" thumbing accusingly in Draco's direction.

The others grumbled their agreement, Kevin adding sullenly; "We can't prove it, but he did."

Draco snorted at that.

"Alright then." Harry agreed, sweeping his arm meaningfully toward the apparition platform.

* * *

**Two hours later...present**

Harry traversed the path he'd taken two weeks ago, climbing and then descending into the bowls of the pyramidal monstrosity.

He took his time, partly because he had the time to spare and partly because he knew it would irritate his waiting _host._

He found Azriel al'Tothanum waiting expectantly where he'd left him within his self proclaimed throne room; now devoid of all obstacles, naught, but empty black marble floor and four walls.

Azriel nodded a greeting, glancing to his hip he inquired.. "Not wearing the Gryffindor sword?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, returning sarcastically.. "Haven't you already collected enough souvenirs over the millennia?"

"One does like one's trinkets and the memories we attach to them." He granted, amending.. "However, I was merely expressing my surprise that you would forgo any conceivable advantage as you and that sword share a bond of familiarity."

"How gallant." Harry spat back sarcastically. Pressing, "But tell me, did you actually fight my predecessors or merely monologue until they surrendered in a fit of boredom?"

Azriel's eyes flashed crimson at that. It was brief; a brief loss of control, but Harry caught it and knew that he's just had a glimpse of the real Azriel al'Tothanum, not the charming personage he liked to project which was no more than a thin veneer covering a horror of an existence.

He'd seen crimson eyes like that before and he knew exactly what sort of dark madness lie behind them.

"The black marble's a good choice, is it not?" Azriel goaded facetiously, smiling predatorily.

Harry nodded, answering before Azriel could add.."It'll serve well to hide the stain of the swill that undoubtedly serves for your blood."

The cool grin left his adversary's face and he drew his own blade without further adieu.

The blade hissed from its sheath, filling the antechamber with the screams of the dying and the wails of the damned.

Azriel looked expectantly toward Harry, thinking he'd unsettled his opponent, but was disappointed.

Harry rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the theatrics. "Such blades as ours mimic what lies beneath the surface, announcing our true selves. Yours but heralds the misery that is your continued existence."

Harry drew the sword he'd carried with him for his date with destiny. The chamber filled not with the roar of an enraged dragon nor with the echoes of phoenix song, but rumbling growl of a hunting griffin and the promise of mayhem it entailed.

If anyone looked surprised or even slightly wary within that chamber; it was Azriel.

The two circled each other just out of sword reach, each waiting for the sublime moment , both dreading and anticipating it.

Azriel's blade whistled upward faster than most eyes could follow, but still met empty air as Harry had leaned back just past the sword's reach, letting it cleave empty air in passing.

He did not take the bait and strike toward Azriel's unprotected flank, nor did he betray his thoughts on the ploy by offering so much as an incredulous grin.

They circled again.

They'd not completed the circuit before Azriel's blade whistled toward Harry's throat... a breech in etiquette, but not an unexpected one on Harry's part.

Harry let the blade travel past without a hint of retreat on his part, calculating correctly that the blade would miss by scant millimeters.

Again he did not counter strike toward his opponent's over extended strike, though he could have easily severed Azriel's sword arm at the elbow.

This time, however, he did cock an amused eyebrow, clearly relaying his assumption that Azriel was toying needlessly.

Azriel's eyes narrowed in irritation, flecks of crimson shinning malevolently within his pupils.

He tried goading Harry next- _useless._ He was met with a blank stare for a reaction.

He threatened his friends and comrades... _expected_. Harry merely rolled his eyes.

He played his trump card and the wall behind him coalesced into a magical view of all the Knight Watch compounds across the globe, beset upon by shambling hoards of the undead, silver ' dead light' eyed and howling for the flesh of the living.

Harry's eyes never left his opponent.

"They will die and as they do so too will their numbers add to my ranks and still more will follow them in death until all the world lies beneath my heel. Your magic will be but the fodder that controls them and spells the doom of the rest of your world and you shall watch impotently as your brethren cry out to in their pain and fear, begging for help that you can no longer give. I shall enjoy their misery almost as much as I savor yours." he promised cruelly.

"I have more faith in them then even you hold for yourself." Harry nodded his chin meaningfully toward the screen playing behind his opponent's back.

The roar of dragons filled the air, alarming Azriel, as it sounded as if they were right outside.

He cast a worried glance over his shoulder just in time to watch his undead legions fall beneath wave upon wave of dragon fire as leathern wings filled the air. There were so many that they darkened the land beneath reptilian shadows as if it were dusk instead of midday.

"Naught but ash will remain." Harry promised coolly.

"A mere inconvenience." Azriel scoffed, though his eyes held a hint of uncertainty. "Legions more await my call, numbers without telling."

"And what will you use to raise said army... my magic?" Harry snickered dubiously. "You've yet to obtain said prize, not that you seem capable?"

With a furious snarl, Ariel launched himself at Harry in a whirlwind of razor sharp steel.

Harry parried each strike with in distance of drawing blood, ignoring faints and misses, but neither did he take the advantage or launch an offensive of his own.

_Even gods can be humbled._

Several minutes passes before his frustrated opponent broke off in a howl of outrage, demanding; "Fight me you bastard!"

"No" Harry sheathed his blade, mocking as he did so. "You are not worth my time, let alone effort."

Azriel's features twisted and frothed into a cruel semblance of his once charming, though falsely so, exterior as he trembled in barely contained rage.

Harry smirked at his expense, demanding as he did so. "Show me the master not his lackey. The rook, not the pawn."

Ariel bellowed and flew forward his sword point stabbing toward Harry's seemingly unprotected heart.

Harry stepped into the strike dropping to a knee and drawing his goblin wrought steel as he did so. The hunting cry of the griffin barely broke the air as his sword cut cleanly through Azriel's torso.

Harry flowed to his feet turning and putting his momentum behind his downward strike that cleaved Azriel'd right rear shoulder through his left groin.

What once was Azriel al' Tothanum, if it ever truly was, fell in quarters, with wet thuds, to the cold marble floor.

Harry flicked black fetid blood from his blade with a quick snap of the wrist and re-sheathed his first sword; the one made for him when he'd first accepted his original post as a Magical Knight, retrieved from the flagstone floor of the British Ministries' Hall of Unspeakables.

"Reveal yourself!" Harry challenged in demand, his voice echoing away throughout the obsidian pyramid.

He waited expectantly, but all remained still and quiet around him. His supposed opponent still lie in pieces at his feet, oozing viscous, vile blood. He stifled a chuckle in the realization that he had been right and that the flooring did serve to hide the foulness of the fiend's blood.

His patience waning, Harry drew his blade in a reverse grip, shouting: "I said reveal yourself!"

Harry plunged his blade downward and the cry of the griffin gave way to the screeching groan of steel as it tore into black stone, burying itself two feet deep into the marble floor.

The pyramid around him shuddered and groaned as if mortally wounded. The video like image on the wall flickered and went black as the ground beneath his feet began to pitch and sway like a living thing in agony.

The severed of his fallen foe coalesced back together and resealed themselves. The whole lifted from the floor with an inhuman grace as if flowing into position like water.

No longer the handsome face of Salazar Slytherin adorned its countenance, but a twisted mockery of something from a nightmare, nearly indistinguishable as it constantly shifted and reformed itself from one horrific image of abject suffering and cruelty into another.

_Chaos in the flesh. _Harry realized, fighting down his own natural revulsion and urge to flee.

The only constant before him was the eyes; twin glowing embers of red balefire that bore into his own.

"Your true form?" He questioned, with more clam than he felt.

"_A reflection of my contempt for the human condition. My true form would drive you mad and I want you sane and aware as I pull your magical core from your protesting shell." _The daemon threatened in a voice that was devoid of all semblance of humanity.

Deep within the bowels of the temple a hollow gonging reverberated throughout the structure. The walls shook ominously with each gong as if announcing the end of eternity.

"I take it your time is up?" Harry guessed, smiling beatifically in spite of the monstrosity that stood before him.

"_More like yours, for that is the dinner bell of your doom."_ The grating voice echoed lecherously as its humanoid form shambled forward with reaching hands.

"I take it _**the rules**_ of engagement have changed?" Harry stalled, reminding the daemon of his own requirements as he'd previously stated on their last meeting.

The creature paused momentarily, relishing the chance to announce its true intentions. _"I find that I no longer __**care**__ as your prestigious magic will suffice to herald a new age in which all will fall before me. Once enslaved, by the untold number of minions your power will raise from their earthen tombs, I will then seize the rest of humanity's pathetic life force to further my own ends and win free of the cursed existence that captivity upon this primitive plane affords me. I shall rise up to take my proper place among my forebears, no longer the once celestial rook, but a **king**."_

"Uh Huh" Harry reflected skeptically. "You'll forgive me if I don't feel so inclined to honor said agreement as you have reneged on your end of the bargain."

Harry made to turn, but found himself held fast in place; the floor itself molding itself to his feet and the air coalescing around him like some cloying mist, only alive with a hideous sentience that spoke into every fiber of his being.

_Your magic is forfeit Harry Potter. It was from the very moment you entered my domain. This place is as much your prison as it is mine. Your magic will sustain and nurture new hoards of the dead to work my will and enslave your world. _

_There will be sacrifices._

_Blood will flow._

_Lives will scream out in horror as they are erased from existence._

_Though pale representations of the human condition, the whole will augment your waning energies within me and I shall grow to titanic proportions._

_Worlds will fall, drained unto the last by my insatiable thirst, and you,... you will be the catalyst._

_Perhaps I shall keep you close so that you may watch impotently as I work my will across the breadth of your world and tumble those others that follow._

_I shall savor your horror knowing that the very light echoes your sentiments._

_Now it begins..._

Harry felt a deep probing, wriggling grotesquely throughout every nuance of his being, impatiently searching out his core.

_What's this? _The daemon's thoughts raged in alarm.

_Your core...Where is your core?... Nooooo!_

The daemon's initial shock turned quickly to absolute terror in the realization that it's prize was lost .

* * *

**Earlier...**

Harry stood upon the threshold of his past and future, reflecting on everything that had led him to this point. Draco had waited patiently at his side for sometime before interrupting his contemplation, suggesting...

"You don't have to do this? We can find another way? Polyjuice maybe... I can pose as you and..?"

"No" Harry cut him off flatly.

"There's no going back from this, Harry..." Draco protested nearly begging him to reconsider.

Harry smiled faintly at that. "You've come so far, Dray, but you still have a bit farther to go. Service to the light has no end as the eternal battle between good and evil is just that-eternal. There is no compensation other than the satisfaction you carry within your own heart in knowing that you have aided you fellow man, whether they know it or not."

Draco took his words to heart, marveling at the elegance in the way his friend expressed himself. Not for the first time he wondered at the change from the boy he once despised to the man he loved standing beside him.

He marveled to at the man he'd become because of Harry. There were no words that could adequately describe his profound gratitude and the esteem with which he held his friend.

_His friend..._

There were so many things he wanted to ask, but right now all he could focus on was his own fear. At length Draco asked.. "Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified" Harry returned simply. "Always am, but somehow it manages to all work out in the end. I think it's divine intervention, fate, what have you."

Draco started at that. "I wish I had your faith."

Harry's smile broadened as he turned to Draco and clamped a hand supportively on his friend's shoulder. "Trust in the strength of your own arm and the will to see it done. Trust in your friends for the very fact that they are makes them worthy of your trust. Trust in the love within your own heart and the love that is returned to you."

Draco nodded pensively. "How did you ever get so wise?"

Harry's smile turned to a smirk. "I had excellent teachers and even better friends to guide me along the way."

Draco rolled his eyes playfully. "It's more like the other way around."

Harry shrugged his agreement to a degree. "All of us have something to offer. Speaking of which... Do you also trust me?"

Draco nodded, answering emphatically. "You know I do?"

"Do you trust yourself, then?"

Draco's face turned pensive, but he answered fairly certainly.. "I think I do, yes."

Harry nodded. "Lower your occulomency shields and let me into your mind. There's something I need for you to know and I can't be sure I'll be able to later."

"A-Alright, Harry." Draco agreed and lowered his occulomency shields.

Harry poured his elemental knowledge into Draco's mind so that the knowledge would not be lost should he fall.

Draco staggered back and dropped to one knee panting. "M-My God..." he rasped, struggling to come to grips with the staggering responsibility that Harry had entrusted him with.

"H-How can you be sure? H-How can you take the risk that I won't abuse the knowledge? I could.. I could...?"

"You could rule the world,... or destroy it?" Harry assumed, to which Draco nodded in disbelief.

"Am I wrong to trust you?" Harry questioned, already knowing the answer, but felt Draco needed to hear it from himself.

"No,...I'd never...I swear."

"Then swear." Harry commanded.

Draco took a step back and drew his sword. The cry of a hunting bird split the air as the blade was drawn. Draco dropped to a knee, putting his forehead to the pommel of his sword and vowed.

"I, Draco Malfoy do swear on my magic, my life and my soul that I will only use the knowledge of earth magic entrusted to me in the defense of others... so mote it be."

Thunder boomed across a cloudless sky in answer to his vow.

Draco rose from his knee and re-sheathed his blade. "W-What if I hadn't of sworn . What if I 'd decided to ...?"

"It wouldn't have happened." Harry answered without hesitation.

" I gotta admit it was tempting . How could you be sure?"

Harry smirked... "Because I left a key word in the transfer of information that would have erased all memory of the knowledge."

Draco goggled at that. " I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I thought you said I was wise?" Harry countered.

"Arse" Draco complained.

"Wanker"

Both laughed at that.

The sky over head rumbled ominously.

"I guess somebody's trying to tell me it's time, huh?" Harry suggested.

"I...I guess" Draco reluctantly agreed. eyeing the sky nervously.

With a nod, Harry steeled himself and then did the most courageous thing that Draco had ever saw him do:

**Harry set foot on British soil**; intentionally forfeiting his magic by breaking his own magical vow to never do so as long as Arthur Weasley was Minister.

Cloudless skies rumbled ominously as magic itself excepted the vow and stripped Harry of his dearest possession-his magic.

With a groan, Harry staggered and dropped to his knees.

"Harry!" Draco cried in alarm, flying to his side.

Harry waved him off, and with a herculean effort pulled himself back to his feet and straightened up, commenting at length... "That was... unpleasant."

Draco snorted at that, in spite of the seriousness of the situation. He'd never even heard of such a thing, let alone seen it with his own eyes. That someone, anyone, would forfeit their own magic was ludicrous. No one in the magical world would even contemplate such a drastic measure for any reason imaginable. No one would except, Harry.

It was an act that was beyond gallant. He was sacrificing his magic solely as a precaution in the event that should he lose his duel; his opponent could not then claim his magical core as a means to further his dark designs.

Once recovered, Draco asked, "We still have a bit of time, is there anyone you'd like to visit, just in case...?" Offering his services of apparition, now that Harry was incapable, which was the reason he'd accompanied him in the first place.

Harry shook his head.

"Pomfrey and McGonagal?" Draco suggested

"No,..I don't think so." Harry sighed regretfully. "I don't want to worry them. Besides,.. I think they'll know if I don't.."

Draco nodded, not wanting to hear him finish that statement. He pulled a face, asking, "Not even Hermione and Ron?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his use of Ron's given name, something he'd avoided doing up until now.

"Shut up." Draco groused, catching on.

Smirking at his discomfort, Harry pulled a shrunken musical disc from the pocket of his tee shirt.

He was about to wave his hand to cancel the charm, but faltered grimacing. "You'll have to.."

Draco nodded uncomfortably.

Harry explained. "It's the master disc for my last songs. I think it's my best work ever. See that Hermione gets it, won't you?"

Draco nodded, reverently tucking the disc away into his uniform, with the utmost care.

"Now,.. if you'll be so kind as to take me to the Ministry?" Harry directed.

Intrigued, Draco took his arm and side along apparated Harry to the foyer of the ministry.

Draco followed Harry into the once; Hall of the Unspeakable, now solely the research facilities of the Dept. of Mysteries as the Unspeakable were never reformed after he and his fellows had resigned in mass, following a new dream.

They entered the decommissioned training facilities and the reason for their arrival became instantly clear.

Harry and he approached Harry's original sword; the one he'd implanted in the flagstones beneath their feet when he'd resigned his first commission as a magical knight.

The sword seemed to sense his presence and quivered violently as it strained to free itself from its stony prison wanting to rejoin its true master.

Harry paused to read the inscription engraved in the stonewall above and behind the resting sword:

**Only one hand is worthy**

Harry placed his hand upon the pommel and the vibrating sword went still in grateful expectation as Harry smoothly drew it from the stone floor as King Arthur supposedly had drawn legendary Excalibur.

It was not a lion's roar that heralded the sword's arrival, as it once did when Harry originally carried it. Nor was it the roar of a dragon followed by phoenix song as Potter's Providence did.

The hunting cry of a griffin filled the hall, the very stones shuddering ominously beneath their feet and all went still as if the very earth was holding its breath in anticipation.

The two exited the Dept. of Mysteries some moments later chatting idly over inconsequential things. They walked through the lobby oblivious to the stares and outright gasps of delight and intrigue their presence inspired. After all, it wasn't everyday that one saw the two foremost Magical Knights in the world just strolling by.

It was Harry that halted their progress abruptly, at spotting a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

After a brief internal debate, Harry decided to make amends whilst he may... **she'd** want him to.

"Madam Bones?" he inquired politely.

Madam Bones, though demoted, had struggled to maintain a semblance of her former respect by working her way back into a position of some importance within the Ministry, seeking to serve the public trust as she'd always wanted to do and had successfully until their paths crossed and she'd blundered-badly, but only with good intentions, despite the outcome.

"Yes, how may I...?" Her words trailed off upon turning and seeing the person petitioning her.

Harry smiled disarmingly, putting the shocked woman at ease.

"I... I wanted to offer my condolences on your loss."

"T-Thank you...Lord Knight."

Harry did not correct the oversight, but continued graciously. "I also wish to apologize for the way in which we last parted and the reason therein. I understand now, as I should've then, that you were only trying to do the right thing by your family and for that,.. I can hardly fault you."

"Harry ,...I ... I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry, truly sorry?" The woman seemed to visibly straighten as if a great weight had been removed from her shoulders.

Harry brushed her arm in passing, wishing her well as he left. That simple gesture assuring her that he held no ill will toward her.

He stood with Draco outside the Ministry entrance enjoying a moment of companionable silence until Harry abruptly proffered his hand.

"This is where we part, Draco."

Surprised, Draco took the hand, asking, "But don't you need me to..?"

"To although well meaning, intercede on my behalf?" Harry assumed quirking an amused half smile. "No,.. I've already made arrangements for transportation."

Harry had three simple chains around his neck. One silver, one gold and one beaded. All were charmed when he still had magic of his own to do so. One was a port key to his destination. One an emergency homing beacon keyed to the display com at Knight Watch and the last was a port key home... not that he expected to need that one.

"Harry,.. I.." Draco struggled to find the words. He'd rehearsed this moment so many times in his head, but now that it was here, he couldn't think of a thing to say that would adequately relay the heartfelt appreciation and esteem he held for the man beside him.

"You can tell me later." Harry suggested graciously, breaking the hold he had on Draco's hand and turning to leave.

In desperation, Draco snatched his arm and held Harry back. "Harry... I don't know how to thank you for.."

"You already have, Draco" Harry calmly reassured his friend. At seeing Draco's bewildered expression, he explained.. "Your friendship is all the thanks I will ever need."

That said, Harry pulled gently away and activated the port key that would take him to his fated meeting.

* * *

**Present...**

The very hour of its supposed triumph became the moment of its impending demise as the deep gonging within the prison rose in warning alarm that the hour of daemon's renewal was now past due.

_**No...You cursed bastard, you tricked me!**_

Harry snorted derisively at that. "You tricked yourself. Your own dishonorable actions have proved your own undoing. In your overconfidence and arrogance; you blindly assumed that I would offer up myself as your next meal, providing you with the sustenance to plague the rest of my world for untold years. Well,.. think again pal. The buffet's closed and it's time to move on,.. or better yet-Starve!" Harry snarled in contempt.

Despite the rising reverberation of warning alarms around them and the ominous shuddering of the temple, Azriel smirked with unholy glee.

"_Buffet, yes. What a marvelous idea."_ He hissed oily, promising... _"And your friends will be the buffet that provided me the sustenance I require. Though meager by comparison to your once potential, they shall prove sufficient as a whole."_

"Try it."Harry challenged, straining to break the hold the temple floor had upon him.

_"Ha-Ha-Ha" _Azriel laughed long and cruelly, enjoying his adversary's distress.

"_No longer a __**knight**__,.."_ he stressed the word vindictively, _" but just a pawn and an insignificant one at that."_

"History has proven that a mere pawn can turn the tide of battle and win the war." Harry spat back defiantly.

"_We shall see?"_ Azriel snorted skeptically. _"When I return... your suffering will be legendary."_ He promised, disappearing in a swirl of inky blackness that was like a shadow imploding on itself.

Scant seconds later, Azriel winked back into existence, shrieking madly as he swatted at the flames dancing across his tattered robes, inexorably seeking the tender flesh beneath.

"Did I forget to mention there might be other interested parties in your dining habits?" Harry chuckled, watching as Azriel screamed and swore, throwing himself to the ground in his panic to try and extinguish the flames that succeeded in finding the object of its desire- his flesh.

Harry wiped the hem of his shirt across his sweating brow, mindful of the rising temperature within the room.

The reverberations of the temple reached a fever pitch as walls split from the intense heat and the floor pitched violently beneath his feet until it too cracked and he was able to scrabble free.

Harry knew he had precious little time to try and reach safety on foot as using his port key was now out of the equation.

The same barrier that Azriel had encountered, to his doom, was melting the temple around them; that being a host of dragons encasing the entire structure in a barrage of Dragon fire.

The temple and its occupant were a cancerous tumor upon their world and the dragons were taxed with excising it from existence.

These were the instructions he'd given Fiona prior to their last parting. She was to rouse the dragon nation, tasked protecting Knight Watch from a trecherous attack and with removing the temple and the surrounding jungle from existence, to purify with fire so that the jungle could eventually renew itself once free of evil's taint.

Harry chanced a final look to see that the task was done. That which had been Azriel al'Tothanum was no more than a gibbering mass of smoldering flesh, mewling it's last miserable moments of what had been a too long and nefarious existence.

The walls around him turned molten and the alarm claxons of the temple faded as its hold in this plane diminished denied its symbiotic sustenance, it had no defense against the cleansing, all consuming fire.

_You play with fire- you get burned._

Harry struggled across the wildly pitching floor as the temple began to collapse in upon itself. He threw himself against the chamber doors again and again to little effect.

Muscles strained as he pushed and struggled against the unyielding stone, choking on the acrid air as the very stones melted into slag around him. Finally, the doors cracked, more from the destruction raining down upon it than what resistance he could offer.

He took a single step toward the freedom awaiting him in the form of distant sunlight when his legs gave out and he fell unceremoniously to his knees.

Puzzled, he cast his gaze about looking for the reason he'd fallen, his eyes growing wide in sudden understanding just as the burning pain erupted through his midsection.

Two feet of blackened steel had erupted from his abdomen.

A smoldering corpse loomed over his shoulder, rasping with a mouth that barely held enough flesh to still form words.

"_N..Now... t-the.. bat-tle is...f..finished...__**knight**__..we.. b-both...loo- looseee..." _The words had barely hissed from its ruined maw when the daemon succumbed and crumbled to ash ,the last of its waning strength spent.

Knowing it was a useless gesture as the heat around him set his own clothes smoldering... Harry used the last of his own strength to break the beaded necklace around his neck; activating his emergency beacon.


	29. Chapter 29: Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Phoenix**

* * *

"Look at me, Harry. Stay with me."

"P-pull it out..Dray..p-pull...it..out..."

"No, Draco!" Don't touch it." Ginny barked in warning, explaining; "The blade's right against his spine. Move it a hair either way and you'll kill him."

"Merlin!"Draco gasped, pulling his reaching hand away as if scalded.

"Stop it, Harry." Ginny snapped, batting his hands aside as he feebly tried to pull the offending blade from his stomach.

"Jimmie, Rafael, hold his arms." The two grim faced knights each grabbed up an arm in a vice like grip without hesitation.

They'd arrived in mass scant minutes before to find the battle over and Harry mortally wounded and kneeling amidst a still hissing and bubbling molted slag heap with an entire dragon hoard poised in a circle protectively around him. Fiona was at his side mewling softly whilst Harry mumbled reassuringly to his familiar that he was .. "fine".

"Draco, take his shoulders." Ginny ordered. Draco clamped his hands down gently enough, but held on in a white knuckled grip as Ginny poised her wand to cast.

"This is going to hurt, Harry." she warned.

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?" Jimmie growled. A pale faced Rafael was nodding his agreement on Harry's other side.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't risk it as he's barely breathing now."

"So-kay...t-take it out." Harry reassured, blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes distressed and glassy.

Ginny waved her wand and vanished the sword.

Harry grunted, biting down on the scream that threatened to tear from his throat, pitching forward despite the strong arm straining to hold him still.

"Look at me Harry. Keep looking at me." Ginny demanded trying to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness.

"S'not hard to do..heh-heh- urgg!" Harry started to chuckle, but broke off as the trembling wrenched his insides sending a fresh spasm of pain lancing through his midsection.

"Damn it all!" Ginny hissed in frustration casting her wand aside. She'd tried several times to magic his wound close to no avail. There was no magic within him for it to work on.

She ripped open a medi-pack, grabbed a handful of gauze and began packing the wound.

Harry grunted and paled as each handful of dressing she applied sent a fresh wave of excruciating pain through his torso.

"S-Sorry.." she apologized, but continued undaunted, ignoring everything but the wound that was slowly draining his life away, and hers along with it.

So intent was she on the wound that she failed to notice the dark looks the knights were exchanging with each other or the way that Harry drank in her appearance. He was mesmerized by every frustrated expression and grimace she made as each attempt to stabilize his wound failed and he continued to lose copious amounts of blood.

She'd already given him blood replenishing potion till it came out of his ears until he gagged at the mere thought of another dose. The potion had little to no effect on muggles as they had no magic for it to interact with.

Ginny even tried banishing the blood he'd lost back into his wound or directly into his venous system, but it leaked out as fast as she could put it in and eventually she was forced to abandon the attempt in favor of sealing the wound as the highest priority.

The gauze she'd packed the wound with was cast aside in a growl of disgust as it was completely saturated and useless.

She was about to reach for another handful of fresh gauze when an idea hit her and she paused with her hand poised over the medi-kit.

"Hold him tight!" Ginny barked out grabbing up her wand.

"Ginny..." Draco sighed reluctantly, drawing her attention. Her determined eyes met his finding them resolved. The other knight's gazes echoed the sentiment, having all reluctantly come to the same conclusion that Harry was dying and it was time to let him go.

"No!" Ginny growled. "Hold him..." the others tightened their grip, but she could see by their expressions that they all felt it was a futile gesture.

Harry's eyes were lidded and vacant within a too pale face; he was struggling to draw breaths, his head lolling as he no longer possessed the strength to keep his chin upright.

"Harry, this is going to hurt, a lot. I'm going to cauterize the wound from the inside." She warned him putting the tip of her wand to the wound that was barely dribbling blood now as there was none left to lose.

The spell was on her lips, but Harry's own hand reached out and caught hers up in a vice like grip that was seemingly impossible for someone in his weakened condition.

"No...k-kiss... kiss...me..." he pleaded with the last of his strength.

"N-No..Harry.." Ginny initially reeled apprehensively. At seeing the final, fatal look in his gaze she clamped shut her eyes and shook her head refusing to look into his any longer.

"N-No Harry, fight... fight for us." Ginny halting begged her voice catching as she fought not to break down in tears.

The whole of Knight Watch Seven was standing around them, many locked in tender embraces or holding hands as they tried to draw support from one another. Some shuffled nervously, moving slightly away, not wishing to intrude on these last private moments, but still wanting to remain as close as possible to say their farewells before it was too late.

"G-Ginny...?" Harry whispered pleadingly.

The damn broke and Ginny's buried her face in her blood stained hands and sobbed out her frustration and utter despair.

"G-Ginny...kiss...me.." Harry continued to plead, but there was something in his voice, not resignation but...

Draco caught the inflection in his voice and twisted over Harry shoulder to see his friend's face.

_There! Not pain or despair, or even resignation, but..__** Defiance**__. Harry's face was the very picture of Defiance_.

Draco's eyes went wide in understanding. Understanding? It was an earth shattering epiphany!

Draco gasped, grabbing Ginny's shoulder with his free hand and demanded: "Kiss him, Ginny, NOW!."

"Wha..?" Ginny shook off Draco's clutching hand and opened her tear stained face to find Harry's green eyes glowing with an inner fire.

She gasped in hope and threw herself desperately at him, sealing her lips over his as she poured all the longing, love and passion she felt for him into the kiss.

"Whoa..." Jimmie exclaimed, releasing his hold on Harry's arm, not that either Harry or Ginny would notice, nor anyone else for that matter, as everyone was staring transfixed at the passionate scene before them.

Phoenix song rose on the breeze. People began to gasp and mumbled hopefully as the trilling of thousands of phoenixes filled the air, rising to a crescendo.

Draco and company staggered back in alarmed wonder as the two lovers erupted in golden flames. Ginny's hair was still the same shade of red, only now it was like living fire as it danced and crackled in the breeze, it was the only thing that distinguished the two as they were no more than living flame, each a single log within a blazing campfire; two parts of the same whole.

Finally, one pulled reluctantly away from the other and the trilling around the clearing faded to a mere wisp. The flames snuffed out and died over Ginny, but Harry still glowed a golden hue that sparkled and glimmered in the fading light of sundown.

At the exact moment the sun fell into the distant horizon, blazing its last rays across the world, it seemingly reignited the fire that lapsed over Harry's body, consuming the last vestiges of all that he was.

Harry collapsed into a fine powdered ash that ghosted away on a breeze of fading phoenix song that erased all evidence of his passing.

Ginny screamed, clutching desperately at the last motes of him that winked in the air before disappearing from existence.

* * *

It had taken everyone many weeks to come to terms with Harry's passing, not that they ever would, at least not entirely.

Especially hard for all was the last missive Harry had left in his quarters, detailing his last wishes of:

_No funeral and no marker. _

He would not condone morning in his behalf. If they wanted to mark his passing, then he wanted it 'Marauder Style' with a party to blow out all parties before.

One month to the day that Harry had fought his final battle in the light's service, Messer's Fred and George Weasley hosted the party of the century.. _Marauder Style. _There were games, pranks, pickup games of quidditch, feasting, drinking,..er,.. a lot of drinking, and even a show.

**And what a show.**

The master disc that Harry had left for Hermione was more than just a master recording of his last unpublished songs. It was a pensive recording of Harry performing them in a one man show.

The first offering was a shattering performance that Harry had aptly titled: "Defiant to the end!"

The last offering of the night was from Harry's final 'live' performance at Knight Watch.

That song had ended up being a prophetic prediction of what was to come; a defining glimpse into an unsurpassed life of one man's struggle to make the world a better, safer place.

All those who Harry had touched in some way had come for the show; there were untold thousands.

The marauder stadium had to be magically expanded several times to accommodate them and even then, it was standing room only.

Later that night after the last of the guests departed...

William Hoag cleared his throat drawing the small gathering's attention. "As you all know, Harry wanted a party, not a funeral, to mark his passing. He did, however, leave a last letter that he wished for me to present to you that he opened the letter and began...

"_Hi, Bill and everyone._

_If Bill is reading this now, then I have fallen. _

_I can only hope that the contingency plans I set in motion were, not only, adequate to protecting you, but also in seeing to our ultimate victory._

_I've tasked Fiona with rousing the Dragon nation to our aid. If there's one thing I've learnt from the war with Voldemort it's that the undead do not respond well to fire,.. and what better, all consuming, fire then that of dragons?_

_If Azriel, al' Tothanum's minions attack in mass, as I suspect he's plotted they do... they are in for a __**warm**__ surprise."_

Bill paused, chuckling at that as many others did, amidst several sniffles of loss and longing.

"_I'm not a fool, at least not a complete one..shut up, Draco."_

Bill paused in his reading to fix Draco with a challenging glare , who was fidgeting uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"What..I didn't say anything?" He complained.

Satisfied, Bill Hoag continued...

"_I know the finality of my chosen course. I know the loss of my core will most likely herald the end of my life. I also know that I have far less time then I'd hoped."_

Many gasped at this, looking to one another for confirmation, only to be met with puzzled or surprised expressions.

"_I can feel a change coming. There's a certain sense of expectation to it as if it is meant to be._

_The only problem is, is that I want to stay with all of you. You are my friends, my family. I found with you __**my place**__ and __**my home**__, as my mother had bid me to do._

_It proved not a task, but a joy. What once seemed insurmountable became easy with friends like you to help me along the way._

_I forfeit my magic with a full heart, resigned to the course that I will deny our enemy that which he covets._

_I will not allow even the barest nuance of myself to be used by the dark for its foul designs against our fellow man._

_I defy such with the glad and certain knowledge that you will continue the light's cause in my stead._

_I find it highly ironic that the means of accomplishing my goal was inadvertently of my own design; my own vow will allow me the means to forfeit my magic, thereby denying Azriel his prize. Though I think it naïve to assume that this, in its self, will prove the daemon's undoing. If truly a god, albeit a lesser one, can he truly die?_

_My intuition tells me that the temple is the daemon and the daemon is the temple. I think the temple houses the daemon, his will his power... his soul. It is both prison and sanctuary allowing the daemon to exist in the realm away from the security and comforts of his once celestial home._

_The humanoid version of Azriel is but a puppet; a focal point that both allows communication_ _and interaction in a form we can understand, and at the same time, protects the identity and thereby the safety of the true threat in the seemingly innocuous disguise that is the temple._

_I could most like destroy the physical representation of Azriel a thousand times over and never truly destroy the daemon. Weaken him or it, perhaps, but not truly affect his death._

_My plan is this: I intend to hold his attention long enough for Fiona and her chosen wing of dragon warriors to get into position and melt the temple to slag beneath an impenetrable dome of dragon fire that I pray will prove sufficient to contain the physical representation of Azriel al' Tothanum until the temple itself is destroyed._

_That accomplished and hopefully the daemon finished; Fiona and company will burn the surrounding lifeless vegetation, purifying it with fire. The jungle will eventually heal itself and life will return and flourish._

_I know my chances of vacating the temple before it's brought down around me are slim... Fiona knows it too, but we are resigned to it. Azriel is a cancer upon the earth, one that must be excised before it can grow further and spread. If I am the surgeon tasked with his removal and my sword is to be the scalpel that does the deed, then naught else matters but that our world continues to thrive in the light._

_If Azriel is correct in his summation that he and I are but pieces on a celestial chessboard of Light against dark, good against evil, order against chaos; then I am honored, truly honored to be one such __**Knight**__ through which the Light shall work its will._

_I place my faith in you that you shall continue to better our world as the __**champions of light**__ that you are- __**one and all**__._

_I place my faith in the great Father of all Magic's will that this is the path he has chosen for me._

_Make no mistake though? I am no martyr. I do not wish to perish in the attempt as I find myself now wanting to live more than I have ever wanted anything ever before._

_If I should fall then bury me in secret with my parents and Sirius, but place no marker upon my grave nor have a funeral service. _

_Though I am sad to be leaving you all, I rejoice in that I will be rejoining the rest of my family._

_I have found peace and contentment in visiting the graves of my parents, but in retrospect, I believe they would have rather I lived and celebrated their lives rather than mourn for what was or what might have been._

_Celebrate my life 'Marauder Style', do not mourn me or waste your time talking to lifeless stone. You can talk to me anytime you wish. I will always be around and although I may not be able to answer you, I will always listen and will always be there for you._

_The goblins will see to my estate for which Knight Way, the Phoenix Foundation and Knight Watch will continue and flourish for generations to come._

_This, however, is not my mark upon the world...__**you are**__._

At this, William Hoag, strong man that he is; broke and scrubbed furiously at his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic.

A hand patted his shoulder and gentled the letter from his grip, for which he nodded gratefully, taking a nearby chair.

Hermione Granger-Weasley cleared her throat and finished the letter...

_I was the dream, but you are the reality; the drive and conviction that has fulfilled my dream and in so doing have made the world a better place._

_But this is not the only dream I had, but the first part of it. The second and most important part, at least to me, was that in making the world a better, safer place, I would be free to pursue my own dream of a wife and family of my own._

_Because of all your hard work and unfailing dedication, you have made my dream a reality and I now know the simple joy of being in love whilst loved for just me...H-Harry."_

Hermione's voice cracked at that, but still she was able to recover herself and finish Harry's final thoughts and wishes.

"_Of my personal effects... _

_I leave to my Godson' Benjamin Malfoy, my cherished firebolt. As you all know it was a gift to me from my own godfather and I can think of nothing finer then to continue the tradition._

_To my namesake; Harold Weasley, I leave my invisibility cloak. It was gifted to me posthumously by my own father and so I pass it on to the next in line as it was meant to be so._

_To Remus Lupin, A.K.A.-Moony; I leave the infamous Marauder's Map. It belongs with the last true Marauder to pass on to his own 'next generation' of pranksters. May your adventures be many._

_To Draco Malfoy... I leave my sword: Potter's Providence. It belongs with a true Gryffindor at heart."_

Hermione paused in her reading. Draco Malfoy had collapsed, crying in disbelief into his wife's arms, though many around him nodded their heads and murmured approvingly with that sentiment.

Hermione gasped before voicing...

"_To 'Mione... _

A bittersweet smile ghosted over her face at the sentiment for which she was so fond and proud... the affectionate abbreviation of her name that Ron and Harry had coined.

"_To 'Mione... There is a picture in my room,.. er,.. it's the only picture in my room, anyway.. it's a picture of the four of us... I think it belongs with you."_

Hermione broke down in tears at that. She knew the picture to which Harry was referring; it was a picture of Harry, Ron, her and Ginny.

It was from another time when they were all still together,... and all in love.

Ron helped his distraught wife to a chair, passing off the sacred letter to McGonagal's sure hand, who stepped forward to continue where Hermione had let off.

"_I leave my armor to Angelina Johnson...You'll fill it out **nicely**, Angie!"_

McGonagal paused, raising a dubious eyebrow in Angelina's direction who had her embarrassed face buried in her hands whilst her comrades jeered and chuckled appreciatively.

McGonagal cleared her throat and continued primly...

"_To Jimmie... I leave you my dragon hide boots. You once told me that you could never fill my boots. Well, I'm of the opinion that you will,.. and then some."_

Knight Jimmie Collins sat pale faced and gapping. His brother knights: Rafael and Kevin patting his shoulders supportively.

McGonagal smiled down at the letter, marveling at the elegance with which Harry bequeathed to everyone what they most sorely needed.

_Even in death he's watching over them_. She considered affectionately.

"_To...Ginny... I've already left you my most cherished gift. I also leave to you my love and profound gratitude. That said... I'm off to see what Sue Bones is up to as it's not like you and I are m-married or anything. I may be dead, but I'm not,... well, dead!" _

Ha-Ha!"

The laugh was McGonagal 's she'd tried not to, she really had, but that, while unexpected, was a real zinger.

"Of all the nerve!" Ginny Weasley screeched, jumping out of her chair like a scalded cat, whilst the room laughed shamelessly around her at her expense.

Ginny proceed to rip the offending letter out of McGonagal's tittering grasp, grumbling... "Let me see that. He wouldn't of said...?" she hurriedly scanned through the document halting with a gasp..

"He did! The git actually says he's gonna make a play for Susan Bones?... I'll kill him!" Ginny shrieked in a fit of temper.

The room around her, though initially shocked by the finality inherent in that threat, couldn't help but burst into further laughter at the irony.

McGonagal pulled the letter back from Ginny's distracted grasp before she could ruin it, earning herself a death glare for her trouble.

She cleared her throat.. getting the room to quiet down, as she finished Harry's letter..

"_I'm not sure that I ever told anyone, but from personal experience I can vouch that the dead can feel when we have a good thought for them. So, if you ever..._

_Jane Granger? Not only are you already married, but you're like a mother to me, for Merlin's sake. You ought to be ashamed!"_

McGoanagal paused and glared reprovingly in Jane Granger's direction_._

"Mother?" Hermione chastised in a shocked and scandalized tone of voice.

"What,..b-but I didn't ..huh?"

Jane Granger stood goggling as the rest of the room erupted in gales of laughter at her expense, her own husband doubled over holding his sides.

When the room finally quieted to a dull roar, McGongal finished...

"_Where was I, oh yeah,.. have a good thought for me now and again and you can be sure that it'll find me._

_I leave you my personal effects with the understanding that it may only be a temporary loan because if I find a way out of this fix...I'm gonna want my stuff back!_

_Always and forever- Harry."_

Mcgonagal finished amidst chuckles that turned to wistful sighs.

"I'd like a copy of that if I may, Minerva? Arthur Weasley requested.

"Me too."

"Here-Here."

McGonagal nodded and waved her wand over the letter casting a duplicating charm to provide everyone their own copy.

The group finished the evening with many toasts and happy recollections of Harry.

The next morning is when things became more interesting...

* * *

**Clang-Clang-Clang**

"_Knight Watch teams Alpha, Beta and Gamma report to command. I repeat: Knight Watch teams Alpha, Beta and Gamma report in full battle gear to command. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."_

The emergency alarms sounded over head as blurry eyed revelers, from the night before, scrambled out of bed and into their field issue uniforms.

The hallways of Knight Watch were filled with people hurriedly making their way to their assigned posts .

As quickly as the alarms went off, they were shut down with the announcement of: "All clear" puzzling some and others grumbling irritably as they made to return to their quarters and try and regain sleep that wouldn't come.

"What do you mean, 'it just disappeared'?" Draco growled, hovering over his subordinate's shoulder, glaring at the vid screen the man was stationed at.

"I-I can't explain it, sir." The man nervously answered. "It was there a moment ago, I swear it was. There was a level five dark magic spike in the s-south hemisphere, near sector th-three and,..and then it just wasn't there?" The man shrugged helplessly.

"South hemisphere, near sector three?" Draco echoed suspiciously, mindful of the curious attention their conversation was evoking around the rest of the command center.

Everyone knew that area. It was indelibly etched in their minds forever.

"Y-Yes , sir" The corporal answered hurriedly.

"If you mean where Harry fell then say it?" Draco growled.

The man nodded apprehensively. "Dead center, sir." The man confirmed.

"Have Knights three, four and five report to apparition point two. I'll join them there in five minutes. Chang will assume command in my stead."

Draco left the command center before his orders were even confirmed, let alone carried out. He knew they would be and within moments.

What he didn't know, was what was brewing in the Amazon basin, but he intended to find out.

He hadn't made it a dozen steps when a second set of claxons rang out alerting all staff to their emergency posts.

Draco trotted back to command, making straight for the early warning magical detection com.

"Report" he barked out to the same corporal he'd just left a moment ago.

The man's hands were flying over his keyboard as he triangulated the incoming signal.

"Sir,..." he began distractedly, still busily tending to his counsel. "There's another spike in Southern Sector three, er,.. I mean where the First Knight fell, sir...only... whoa! There's another spike.. this one's off the scale... I've never seen anything like it... it's...?"

"Unbelievable!" Draco gasped, staring wide eyed at the screen, seeing the same thing.

There was a throbbing, red warning light that seemed to be growing in size and intensity with each passing moment and almost on top of it was a green light moving to intercept, matching its expenditure,.. perhaps even out stripping it.

Draco's eyes scanned the read out...it just wasn't possible. No one and nothing could generate that amount of energy.

_At least, nothing human? _Draco startled at that last, hurriedly barking out his previous orders as he bolted from the room.

**Six Minutes later...**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Rafael asked in a hushed tone scanning the perimeter of the encroaching jungle.

Draco nodded, eyeing the area with the same level of caution.

"I...I've got a bad feeling about this?' Jimmie whispered on his right flank.

"Steady, Jimmie." Kevin tried to calm his younger friend.

"I mean it, guys. This is where..."

"We know." Kevin acknowledged apprehensively.

_This was where they lost Harry._

Though it was only a few weeks, the scorched jungle land around them remained just that; scorched and barren. Only,.. it should be showing signs of new growth, even weeds at the least?

The black slab that had once been Azriel al' Tothanum's temple, or the daemon itself, was like a black stain before them, a veritable hole in the floor of their reality.

The light of the noon sun over head disappeared within its inky depths as if it had never been, unsettling the reconnaissance party.

"S-Shouldn't the sunlight reflect off that?" Rafael questioned worriedly.

"It should." Draco agreed solemnly, eyeing the black slab suspiciously as his right hand snaked toward the well worn pommel of his sword, seeking its deadly reassurance. He still wore his own sword, the one Harry had conjured for him. He couldn't bring himself to carry 'Potter's Providence' just yet. He doubted he ever would.

"Wands out." Draco ordered. "Scan the perimeter of the area, but stay clear of that." He nodded cautiously toward the black stain that marred the jungle floor.

His three companions began casting detection wards around the area, searching for any sign of recent magical expenditure.

After several minutes of casting, everyone reported, having found nothing, in a half disappointed- half relieved tone of voice.

Having no other avenues of concern, Draco reluctantly turned his wand toward the black slab and cast a standard detection charm, seeking evidence of dark magic. The brown beam of light disappeared into the inky blackness, just as the light from above seemed to.

Draco cast again with the same result. Puzzled, he drew his blade, gratefully emboldened by the shriek of a hunting bird when the blade cleared its sheath.

He steeled his resolve and plunged his blade downward, only, having found no resistance, he stumbled and almost fell bodily into what was not a slab, but a hole; a tear in the very fabric of their universe.

Draco caught himself on the edge, and fell backward unceremoniously to his back side, his right leg falling into the hole.

Draco screamed like he was on fire, clawing madly at the blackened ground around as he was pulled toward the very object he was desperately trying escape.

His fellows startled, moving forward. "No!" he shrieked, frantically waving them away. "It's a trap. Get back! I-It's Alive!"

Draco was dragged downward the bottom half of his body disappeared as if it was cut off in mid air.

Draco began thrashing and screaming as if he was being torn to shreds. His face went deathly pale and he vomited blood as he made a last futile attempt to try and pull himself free only to fall deeper into the abyss.

Jimmie moved forward despite his warning, desperate to help his friend though he feared it was already too late.

He barely made it a step before a blazing bolt of lightning tore out of a cloudless sky and streaked straight into the blackened hole that was dragging Draco down.

An unholy bellow erupted from the depths of the hole and the earth beneath their feet pitched wildly like some wounded beast was thrashing beneath them.

Draco used the momentary distraction to drag himself free of the hole, pulling himself across the jungle floor. His legs were gone having been torn from his body, giant rents in the flesh of his upper thighs ending in bloody stumps of gnawed bone and tattered strips of gristle.

A roar, that was unlike anything they'd ever heard and certainly nothing they wanted to meet, erupted from the pit.

Kevin bolted forward, grabbing up Draco and disappearing with a loud 'POP' of displaced air as he activated their emergency port key that would take them back to base's medical bay.

An enormous, green mottled tentacle erupted from the depths of the hole slapping wetly across the ground, blindly seeking its previous meal.

Jimmie and Rafael fired _reductors_ into the undulating mass, putting as much power into the spells as they could muster. The exploding hexes tore out great hunks of gristle and black blood spewed across the barren floor hissing and spitting where it came into contact with the ground as if it were pure acid.

Each exploding hex that landed was followed by an enraged howl of pain. The ground split and something, from a nightmare out of hell, pulled itself out of the blackness from which it came. No.. it was as if the blackened slab, or hole coalesced upward becoming the thing itself.

Putrid green and mottled with black spindly veins served as its roiling flesh. Tentacles hooked and pulled the rest of the mass upward from the pit. Its many appendages were cruelly barbed continually seeking prey as they undulated outward grasping and clawing at its surroundings.

The body, or trunk of the thing was a writhing, hydra like mass of mottled decay that led to a gapping maw that sported row upon descending row of razor sharp teeth that gnashed and grinded at the very air, desperately seeking sustenance for a hunger that would never sate. The thing glared down balefully, from some twenty feet up, through dozens of eerily shinning, _dead light_ eyes.

The maw twisted into a cruel mockery of a smile as it settled it's many gleaming eyes on the two knights; who were rooted to the spot, helpless to do anything, but stare in horror at the beast towering over them, poised for the kill . Its tentacles were almost upon them despite the high powered blasting hexes they were throwing with reckless abandon. It shrugged off the curses as if no more than an annoyance despite the great gouges of flesh the curses tore into the beast. The flesh healed up faster than they could destroy it. Hooked barbs still stained with Draco's blood and glistening with gore descended. The two shared a last glance that spoke volumes. They would stand or fall together.

The next thing they knew.. they were waking up in Medical Bay-One of Knight Watch Seven with Commander William Hoag hovering nearby, both worried and impatient.

"How...?" Rafael began uncertainly, his eyes drifting out of focus.

"Where are ...?" Jimmie added, also gapping in disbelief at his surroundings.

"You're safe, that's all that matters." William Hoag confirmed, clapping a reassuring hand on Jimmie's shoulder and his other to Rafael's forearm.

"B-But we should be...?" Jimmie gaped wide eyed and confused.

"Dead?" Rafael finished the thought. The two shared a puzzled look, before they blurted out anxiously at nearly the same time..

"Draco?"

Hoag's supportive hands tightened, almost painfully so as his face paled. "He's fighting for his life, that's all we know right now. The healers have sealed the room. Marcus Pomfrey said he will let us know... when there's something to know." He informed them grimly.

"Can you recall anything of what happened after Kevin left with Draco?" He asked, hopeful for some bit of information, not that he wasn't already just exceedingly glad that they had survived, but how?

The two shared an odd look before Rafael answered. "W-We should be dead...it was right on top of us..."

"Light! I..I remember light, everywhere." Jimmie added excitedly recalling that tidbit, or was it something more. "Light,...and..."

"Phoenix s-song!" Rafael gasped, remembering as well, Jimmie nodding his head excitedly in confirmation next to him.

"Phoenix song? Are you sure?" Hoag shot back with more hope than he dared feel.

"Y-Yes, sir." Jimmie stammered. "Light was s-so bright, but it didn't hurt. It was everywhere, all around us. It was ..."

"Gold at the center." Rafael added. "Strange that.. comforting somehow."

"I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt..."

"Safe. Safe and confident that everything was going to be okay." Rafael finished again for his friend and comrade.

"It was like when,.." Jimmie's eyes went out of focus for a moment before he gasped in understanding. " It was like when Harry was alive. Like you knew, just knew, that somehow, someway,.. everything was gonna be alright."

Rafael was nodding his agreement and Hoag's face was swiveling back and forth between the two.

He was just about to press for more when Marcus Pomfrey bolted into the room from the trauma bay.

"Commander..Commander?" he squawked in alarm as he rushed into the room, Abigail Malfoy could be heard sobbing and stammering nonsensically as she ran toward the open room he'd just left.

Bill Hoag's face fell.

_Christ on his throne! First Harry, now.. Draco_. He surmised dejectedly.

"Commander...I can't understand it? I'd only left the room for a moment to retrieve a potion and...?"

"He's dead then?" Bill Hoag assumed.

"Dead?" Healer Pomfrey shot back incredulously. "By all accounts he should be dead, but he's not. He's completely healed. New legs and all!" The man exclaimed, both dumbfounded and overjoyed.

Hoag now recognized the reactions from the other room more clearly. Abby was sobbing in joy, not grief, as she mumbled and stammered her thanks to every deity she could think of, though Bill Hoag suspected it wasn't a deity,( at least not directly), responsible for Draco's miracle of a recovery.

"What happened?" Bill Hoag demanded firmly, ignoring the excited reactions of the two knights beside him.

"Nothing, everything.. I don't know?" Pomfrey stammered, spreading his hands out disarmingly as he struggled to make sense of things.

"I'd just left the room and the crack under the door filled with light and.. Phoenix song? Yes,.. that's it, Phoenix song ..it was everywhere, all around. I..I tried to get back into the room, but the door was stuck and when I finally did, everything was as I left it, only Draco was ..healed? Completely healed!" The man was helplessly exuberant.

Hoag nodded his relief as well. He was both grateful and relieved. He'd thought for sure that he'd lost them all when he saw the magical spike of dark activity over the command council. Nothing could match that kind of power-nothing.

Harry had been a devastating loss, still was, but to lose all the knights in his wake would have been beyond catastrophic.

Bill Hoag found himself offering a silent prayer of thanks for the first of many times since he'd made Harry Potter's acquaintance. Thanks having been given where due, he activated his com link and called for an emergency meeting of all command personal.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier...**

Rafael and Jimmie shared a last look of unfathomable friendship and gratitude. Neither of them had any misconceptions that they would survive the next moments.

Their only consolation is that they would be with Harry again.

Cruelly hooked and barbed tentacles descended with the murderous intent to rip and tear them to shreds, but slowly... painfully slow as it had done for Draco. Intending to make them suffer in agony before death released them from their torment.

They shared a last look with one another. Hideously intelligent eyes savored their resolve and delighted in their despair, only to be denied at the last instant.

_Light!_ Burning, inescapable light blinded its many eyes, and the things tentacles recoiled in horror just at the moment it was to claim its prize.

Phoenix song filled the air. _An agony!_

The thing recoiled in revulsion, its gapping maw bellowing in anguish.

The light faded and at its center stood a celestial Knight, resplendent in shimmering gold hued armor.

"Hello Azriel. Did you miss me?"

The thing that was, no...**is;** Azriel al' Tothanum bellowed its horror and rage, surging forward, tentacles clawing, tearing through the air with vengeful intent.

A sound like that of the sigh of creation filled the air. It was more beautiful than a golden sunrise. Phoenix song paled before it.

And it filled the daemon with utter revulsion... and terror.

Its appendages were a hair breath away from claiming flesh when the bite of steal, a steal such as it had not felt in ages tore through its mind and soul, cleaving its members with no more notice than one would swat a fly.

_The pain!_ The pain was like hot ice burning though its veins, seeking out every crevice and nuance of its existence.

The great roiling mass shuddered in horrified agony as if poisoned.

"Did you honestly think you could just slink back unnoticed to work your master's vile will upon an unsuspecting world? The great Father of all is no fool, nor is he blind!" The celestial knight chastised.

"Remove yourself forthwith from this dimension, and for all time. Do this and you may live to fight another day. Not that what you do is fight, but more like dishonor yourself shamefully." he goaded.

The beast flailed impotently in its rage, thrashing about leveling trees and pulverizing rock.

At length, the knight asked in a bored voice. "If you've quite finished...? Your celestial **rectum **awaits your departure." He gestured with the tip of his glimmering sword toward the black stain that marred the jungle floor, consuming all stray light that ventured near.

With a flailing roar of purest hate and loathing the beast shot forward intending to tear its adversary to shreds before consuming the gristle that was left over.

Devoid of the slightest hint of fear; the knight raised his sword and an eldritch beam, of purest magic, burst from the tip of his sword and slammed into the slavering monstrosity. Azriel shrieked in pain as the beam tore a hole through its center and burst through to the other side, shooting into the abyss beyond. Only this time the light did not die upon entering the black depths but shot into the ether where it was met with titanic roars of pain and outrage.

The beam widened and intensified as the knight strode forward, forcing, the mewling in agony; Azriel, to begrudgingly retreat into the soothing black depths from whence he'd come.

"Here me Dark Ones, and here me well..." The knight shouted into the abyss, standing at the edge of the great devoid; proud and unafraid.

"The Great Father of light will no longer suffer your intrusions into this world. The realm of Earth is his and his alone. Return... and you will surely die the true death. Painfully, slowly... a thousand years will you suffer before night claims you for its last embrace. Doubt this and you have but to look to your own **knight** and watch helplessly as the light burns its way through his flesh. His death will be long in coming,.. but it will come."

The knight raised his sword up over his head, reversed the grip and plunged his gleaming blade into the abyss.

"**Lest you forget!" **The knight bellowed in challenge as his sword lanced into the darkness.

Unholy shrieks of torment , followed by wails of pain and despair answered as beings devoid of pity now knew what it was to beg mercy, gasping their last as the portal sealed taking the sword to its depths. It would serve as a painful reminder of what befell them should they ever return.

The knight stared at the now earthen floor beneath his feet where unending blackness dwelled only moments ago.

Though his mind did not miss the sword, his fingers had come to know in the years **he'd** been gone, his fingers still searched for the familiar weight and feel of it's well worn pommel within their grasp.

_Years? Had it really been years? Of course it had. If the __**father**__ wills it so then years within moments could be as moments within years._

He chuckled at that. Hermione would have a fit over that analogy.

He paused in his musings as if distracted by a sound beyond mortal hearing.

With a nod, he disappeared in a flash of purest magical energy, to appear scant moments later in the Knight Watch Trauma Bay.

Draco Malfoy lie helplessly sprawled across a gurney amidst his own sweat and copious amounts of blood.

Death was rife within the room. It hung like a shroud, trying desperately, relentlessly, to drag Draco down into its night black depths.

The knight shook his head and the darkness dispelled filling the room with light and phoenix song.

The knight laid his hands upon Draco's ravaged form. Draco was healed in a trice, for if the light willed it so,..then it was so.

"H-Harry...?" Draco gasped barely coherent. "Am I... am I dead?" he gasped in resignation.

"I'm not gone but five minutes and just look at you?" **His** friend growled half seriously.

"Huh?" Draco gapped.

The knight put his palm to **his **friend's forehead and Draco fell into a deep and healing sleep.

"Sleep well valiant knight and remember only... that the light's favor is upon you and yours."

He bent over Draco's slumbering form and kissed his forehead gently, murmuring in a voice slightly different than previously, for it was the other who spoke: "Till we meet again."

The knight winked and disappeared in a flash of magical energy just before Healer Marcus Pomfrey burst into through the room's door.

* * *

Commander William Hoag entered the, filled to capacity, Command's Conference room and hastily recounted the events as they were currently known by the surviving Knight's of this morning's encounter.

Whilst the gathering was still trying to process the information he added Draco Malfoy's miraculous recovery and the events since.

William Hoag paused to breath before detailing the last. "Magical spikes are cropping up all over the world, even as we speak. I dispatch teams and they arrive moments later only to find themselves far too late as wrongs have already been righted, victims no longer victimized and the guilty brought to justice. It's happening far faster than we can intervene or even continue to monitor." He left unsaid his own theories and suspicions, but a shrewd eye read his expression.

"You have a theory, commander?" Raynock inquired from within the video feed.

Bill Hoag nodded. "Only a suspicion, Lord Raynock, but I can think of nothing else that could account for Light Magic of this magnitude, save the creator's own hand? It's like the very world itself is being healed as we speak." He shrugged helplessly at the magnitude of what was happening around them.

Despite the unsettled murmurings of the room, Raynock pressed forward expectantly. "Your suspicions, Commander?"

Commander Hoag cleared his throat and the room fell silent around him...

"H-Harry...?" Angelina Johnson gasped from her place next to, a now recovered, Knight Kevin Anderson.

"Yes,.. I think that.." Bill Hoag began to explain his reasoning for his assumption, not grasping that Angelina wasn't guessing wildly, but seeing...

"I think she means me, William Hoag?" The knight surmised in a strangely formal tone, stepping into the room from the doorway, or more properly; through it.

"Merlin Above!" Bill Hoag swore in shock.

"Actually, it's more like among us, but, I get the gist of it." The knight chuckled dryly.

Bill Hoag fell into the chair he'd been perched over, staring in wide eyed wonder along with the rest of the room.

"What,... have I got something on my face?" He wiped at his mouth and examined his fingers after, seeking the evidence.

He stood before them in glittering, gold hued armor that practically glowed with power. His emerald green eyes gleamed with the knowledge of one who's traversed the stars themselves. As much as they radiated power they were softened by kindness and virtue, alighting with humor and mischievousness as he wriggled his fingers in greeting.

"H-Harry...?" Bill gasped both reverently and in grateful surprise.

The knight smiled. "Yes... and no."

"Yes...and no?" Hoag echoed. "A-Are you Harry or aren't you?" he demanded.

"I am and I'm not." The Knight answered cryptically with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"A ghost?" Keven assumed, disappointedly.

"No" The knight denied flatly, still grinning and obviously enjoying the game.

"An angel!" Angelina gasped reverently.

The knight's eyebrows shot up at that. "Hardly, but I can see your confusion... it's the armor isn't it?" he chuckled.

"What are you then, if not Harry, and not dead, ghost, angel or what have you?" Hoag growled, losing patience with the impish teasing of the knight.

"I am phoenix." The knight stated in a forthright manner as if that one statement explained everything.

At seeing their puzzled expressions, the knight sighed and explained further. "I am the physical representation of the phoenix. I am not a creature of the flesh, therefore I have chosen a form with which you could identify and be reassured."

"Are you ...God?" Raynock 's video image asked in awe.

The knight's eyebrows shot up again. "Merlin, no!" It chuckled. "I am not the Great Father, but more the power, or one such power through which he works his will. I was there at the dawn of creation and I was there when one amongst you fell." It left off solemnly.

"Harry's dead, then? Truly dead?" William Hoag surmised dejectedly.

The knight pulled a face that could at best be described as indecisiveness. "Yes and no." he answered vaguely, but without the amusement he'd previously displayed.

At seeing the arguments coming that he'd elicited by his statement, Phoenix explained further.

"As mortals perceive death than yes, Harry Potter has died. His mortal shell has ceased to exist on this plane of existence." The phoenix stated factually.

Whimpers and murmurs of regret mixed with sniffles and sobs followed his pronouncement, puzzling the creature.

"You grieve for one who would not have it so." He reminded them.

"How would you know?" Kevin shot back sarcastically, not expecting an answer and certainly surprised by the one he got.

"Because, as I said; he is both dead **and **alive. His mortal shell has passed, but his spirit, Harry Potter himself, is alive in me in this life as I was alive in him during his. All that Harry knew, hoped and cared about is alive in me, he can hear you and see you even now. He so very much wants to speak to you, but alas,.. he is weak, very weak and requires rest." The phoenix apologized, but still others seized upon the vain hope that they could reach their friend.

"H-Harry, please... please talk to us?" Angelina begged.

The phoenix quirked an amused, though reassuring smile as he answered. "He is speaking to you child, after a fashion. There was a time when Harry Potter began to love you." He paused to let the knowledge sink in that he was speaking of passionate, not platonic love.

Angelina shuddered in understanding, her hand unconsciously seeking Kevin's in reassurance as her face flushed and her eyes lowered to the table top. There was a time when she would have giving anything for that to be a reality.

That was before Kevin.

The phoenix continued to intimate, it's voice altering slightly as Harry bled through. "It would have been so easy to love you, Angie."

Angelina's eyes shot up , recognizing that the phoenix was speaking more with Harry's own voice and mind just then.

"And in that love I chose for you what your heart truly needed, a brother and mentor. Another..." The phoenix nodded his chin toward Kevin. "Another was meant to share your heart. One who deserved and would cherish you far more than I could."

Angelina broke down into sobs. Kevin's arm snaked around her, pulling her close, murmuring reassurances into her hair along with gentle kisses.

After a respectful pause, the knight caught Kevin's eye. "Hello, my brother." He greeted in Harry's true voice.

"H-Harry.." Kevin chokingly acknowledged, wiping at his eyes.

The phoenix smiled, but again spoke with Harry's true voice, though weaker. "How long?" he asked vaguely.

"Angie will complete her training in a few months." Kevin acknowledged.

The phoenix shook its head and reiterated more pointedly in its former, strong tone. "He wants to know how long until the wedding?"

Angie gasped and pulled back to search Kevin's eyes. Kevin grinned and answered to the entire room. "We haven't decided yet, but were thinking July...?"

Angie turned and added to Harry, via the phoenix. "July 31st to be exact."

The phoenix nodded. "An excellent date to be sure. One in which the Great Father breathed promise into the world."

The knight paused again as if listening to a silent voice within its own mind. "My time grows short and there is more to do."

"W-What is it you're doing exactly?" William Hoag asked, finding his voice despite this shocking turn of events.

"The Great Father's will, of course." Amusement again returning to the knight's voice.

"As I said before I am not the father, but merely a tool of his will. I am setting to right that which was put wrong by the dark god's influence." He spat that last distastefully.

"And when you finish?" Raynock asked from the vid screen.

"I shall depart for distant shores. I am but a pawn upon a celestial board waiting for my turn to affect things as the father wills. Harry Potter was one such celestial chessman. Not a pawn, but a **knight** and a valuable one at that. Do not think his loss was not keenly felt within the light as it was so within your very selves. His was a harsh and difficult existence, but an important one in the greater scheme of things. He was as a stone thrown into the pond that is the very plane of existence, sending ripples out ever wider, affecting not only this world but other realms as well. For a time I served the light working through Harry Potter and an honor it was too. His was a noble and selfless existence, the likes of which I have rarely seen in my eon's long existence. The light was greatly pleased with Harry Potter's life, but was also that pleased and proud of his death. He died as he lived: with unshakable faith,.. and love."

The phoenix turned to leave, the trilling of phoenix began to fill the air as it whispered.

"Such knights are not readily sacrificed upon the celestial chessboard and never without the certain knowledge and conviction that they will reenter another game, another day."

The room filled with light and when their eyes finished blinking away the spots that filled their vision,.. the phoenix was gone.

It left hope in his its wake. Hope for another game, another day.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue Phoenix rising

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Here is the final epilogue of the trilogy. I had thought and even wrote a different ending to the story and although this might not be the popular choice it is as I originally envisioned and wrote.

To all my many readers out there I offer a heartfelt thanks for your kind returns and continued support.

There are many Harry Potters' in many different fictions. Some will thrill and amaze whilst others will tear at the heart. I have and will continue to give different versions in different stories. That said, on with "Half Alive/ Half Dead" and "From the Shadows". I also will be list a new fiction in its entirety soon; titled: "The end was only the beginning".

I am also working on a new fiction of my own that will be available in fall.

My best to all of you!

MK-ONE

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Epilogue-Phoenix Rising**

"Sixty years? Has it really been that long...already?"

His companion snorted her confirmation.

"She's still a beauty, still has that blazing look about her. For awhile there I didn't think she'd ever find it again, but I guess it's true that 'time heals all wounds', eh?"

It was a long time before his companion answered and then it was only in a language that he alone could translate.

"Siss-tha pafff rathhh raaa?"

"I wasn't referring to myself, but yeah,.. I'm fine. Besides, I've got you 'ol girl,.. or are you finally getting tired of me?"

An incredulous snort of flame answered his jest.

"They're cutting the cake... figures Ron would be first in line. Some things never change. I wonder if she bakes as good a cake as her mum did?"

"Why don't you come down and have a piece so you can judge for yourself?" A familiar female voice asked, stepping up alongside him.

He'd heard the faint displacement of air from her apparition moments ago. No one could ever sneak up on him, let alone Fiona.

"Hello Fiona." The new arrival greeted his companion fondly, getting an appreciative snort in return.

Hermione wound her hand through the crook in his arm. "Come home, Harry." She pleaded softly, as she'd done dozens of times before over the years.

Part of him wanted to take her up on her offer, the other part, the better part, knew it wasn't meant to be.

"You know I can't and you know why." He returned softly his hand molding over hers on his forearm, each drawing comfort from the other.

Hermione nodded that she did, though she was clearly crestfallen by that decision. She would never stop asking and he loved her for it.

"You could be down there." Hermione nodded down toward the Burrow's yard where many generations of Weasleys were currently celebrating Ginny's fiftieth wedding anniversary. They were perched on a nearby hill, hidden behind a veil of disillusionment, enjoying the spectacle in anonymity.

For ten years Ginny had mourned and pined for her lost Harry. It had been ten bitter, lonely, agonizing years... for the both of them. Then she had found love again, or more properly, had let herself love again.

"They would be overjoyed to see you." Hermione continued coyly.

Harry snorted at that. "They'd be terrified. I'd scare ten years off Ron that he can ill afford."

"It's not against the rules, is it? I mean if I can know that you're still,.. well- **you** , then why can't they?" she tried to argue.

It too was an old argument.

Harry sighed as he was running out of ideas on how to appease her and quell said arguments.

"It's a matter of faith, 'Mione." He felt her hand slightly tighten on his forearm conveying her pleasure when he used the affectionate abbreviation of her name.

"It's one thing to believe and it's another to know."

"But even Fiona knows?" Hermione scoffed.

"And who's she going to tell?" Harry shot back pointedly as he was the _only _parselmouth in existence, and the argument was just that; his continued existence.

Fiona snorted irately at that and burst into the air with a blast of her powerful wings, flying off in a huff.

"Oh, very nice... there goes my ride." Harry grumped.

"Hmmph" Hermione snorted.

"Now you're sounding more like Fi, want to take her place?" Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, but one friend riding me already is quite enough." She shot back without thinking. "Omigod!" Hermione slapped a hand over her face and blushed violently despite her years. "I can't believe I just said that?" she grumbled in mortification.

"Har-Har-Har" Harry was bent over howling in laughter.

"Shut up!" Hermione scolded.

"Got Fi's temperament down too." He commented wiping the tears from his eyes.

Hermione glared at him indignantly, but held back a retort. Instead she sidled up next to him and continued watching the festivities in the Burrow's garden. The youngest of the Weasley children, Fred and Katie's great-grandchild was chasing butterflies, becoming more and more disappointed as she was too small and clumsy to catch them as many of her siblings and cousins had.

Finally the toddler collapsed in frustrated tears, unnoticed by the other children as she was sitting amidst the tall field grass.

Harry smiled gently and magic began to swirl around the two of them caressing Hermione like a warm breeze. He blew out a breath and from their vantage point, Hermione could see that a large blue butterfly floated onto the child's knee.

Tears turned to gasps of wonder.

"That was nice of you." Hermione commented.

Harry just shrugged indifferently.

Hermione glanced over toward her oldest and dearest friend, besides Ron, of course. She was a mature witch, steadily moving into her reclining years. Though she was very strong, magically speaking, she was showing her age. Though, at ninety- four years old; she looked pretty good- thank you very much.

Silvered hair, that Ron professed loving. Her once full hips were getting a tad boney,.. also Ron loved.. obviously so. Gravity was also catching up.. if you know what I mean?

Harry though... Harry **looked** no more than the thirty-three years old he had been when he'd died in Ginny's arms with his friends around him.

Died yes,... but then reborn in _**Phoenix Fire**_. It was not Harry, but Ginny that had brought the _**Fire**_ that final time, though she had never been aware of having done so. Harry's body perished, but his soul moved on and was taken in and nourished by the _**phoenix**_. Years he'd spent healing and learning from the **phoenix**. Until finally,.. he was reborn, but not as a man,.. but, _**Phoenix**__._

It was a difficult concept to grasp and Merlin knows he'd tried to make her understand, but from what she could grasp, the _**Phoenix **_are immortal beings tasked with keeping peace and order within the very universe. Though he had vehemently denied it.. she suspected he was an angel. At least the true representation of what the mortal world perceived angels to be.

They were the celestial servants of the light. Those who watched over and aided mortals when and if the light willed it so, but in Harry's case, she had no doubt that it was often a matter of contention whether it was purely Harry's will alone.

The Phoenix Foundation and Knight Watch had grown to epic proportions, spanning the entire globe and because of Harry's dream; the world was a better and far safer place.

But,.. there had been times... Dark and sinister times when the world was at the brink of war only to miraculously right itself and flourish anew.

Draco had often commented that there were occasions in the midst of pitched battled when he and his brother knights had lost all hope only to find a renewed strength and the courage to win through. It was in those times, that Draco had sworn he had felt Harry's presence fighting alongside him.

Harry had never admitted to such when she'd asked him about it. In fact he scoffed indignantly at the notion, giving all credit to his once fellow knights. That it was their own courage and conviction that had seen them through.

Harry Potter's continued existence was the best kept secret in the world. One that she and only a very few select others were privy to.

His existence? What exactly could one claim was his existence? He looked, felt and even smelled like Harry Potter, but he wasn't, at least not wholly. He had once been Harry Potter and although he still responded to the name, he was something else entirely.

He was _**phoenix:**_ The power of creation incarnate. He was the living embodiment of the light's will. He was love, rebirth and renewal.

At length, Hermione gave up trying to unravel the mystery that was Harry's-existence and simply appreciate the moment.

There had been many such moments over the years and all of them wondrous. He usually never announced his presence, but she could always feel when he was near.

Some of those occasions had been heart breaking, difficult times when she'd been consumed by her grief. They had been times of horrific despair as despite her magical abilities she had been powerless to amend the crisis.

When her daughter Rose had nearly died from a nasty bout of Dragon Pox and the healers had given up hope, she had collapsed in desperate tears only to have a gentle hand lift her up and her spirit soared in the knowledge that everything would be- "fine".

When her mother had died and she had cried long into the night. A light had found her in the darkness and reassured her.

"How's my mum?" she asked curiously, pulling herself from her once despairing thoughts.

She didn't know, as he would never say, but she suspected that he visited many people and many places with many planes of existence. He is after all, _**Phoenix**_.

Harry smirked at that question. "Feisty"

Hermione grinned at that, adding. "And Molly?" Molly had passed only a few years back. That had been especially hard for the family as Molly had long lamented her lost seventh son and Harry's name had been upon her dying lips.

It was odd that, but Hermione could have sworn, by the tone of Molly's voice, that she was wondrously acknowledging his unseen presence.

He never admitted to such, but Hermione suspected he was there for Molly when it had mattered most.

Harry sighed wearily. "She thinks I need to eat more." answering her previous question vaguely.

Hermione chuckled. "Do you? I mean,.. do you even eat?"

"When I'm hungry." He answered dead pan, enjoying the way she rolled her eyes.

"Do you visit them often?"

"I'm there right now, at least in part."

"I- I wish I could..?"

"Be like me?"he guessed.

Hermione nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Perhaps you will one day." Harry surmised. "For now, enjoy the moment. The rest will work itself out in time."

Harry paused as if listening to something that only he could hear. With a reluctant sigh he turned toward her and informed her of his eminent departure.

"My time grows short."

"But couldn't you.." she began to whine, but he cut her off.

"My existence is both blessing and a curse, Hermione Granger-Weasley. You know that better than most. Whilst the _**Phoenix Fire**_ is a wondrous thing it is that terrible as well."

Harry kissed her forehead, gently , reverently and then disappeared like a leaf on the breeze.

She never knew when she would see him again. It could be a day, a month, years or perhaps not even in this life.

He came and went at whim, but somehow; always he found a way to bring comfort and reassurance when it was most sorely needed. She suspected that he was always around, at least in part, watching over and guiding them just as he had after that first time he had supposedly fallen in battle with Voldemort .

Time and again Harry had cheated death. All except for the one time when he had wanted to more than ever before.

But even then, he had and hadn't cheated death. He had transcended it. Through his death he had become the living embodiment of rebirth. Death would never again darken his door.

Harry would go on eternally. His unending existence would be one of duty and self sacrifice, just as his life had been. He would never know what it was to hold his newborn child in his hands, yet he could keenly feel each new life as it was brought into existence.

He might never know the intimate pleasure of physical love and passion, yet he was the very embodiment of love at its purest and most noble form.

He would watch as stars collapsed only to be reborn greater than ever before as new worlds sprang into existence. Civilizations would rise and fall under his watch.

And yet he took the time to gentle a butterfly into the hands of a crying child renewing her faith and sense of wonder.

The _**Phoenix Fire**_ is as Harry proves, a gift, but one that is both more wondrous and terrible. For a balance must be maintained. To give it must take. A terrible power to be sure, but one that Hermione felt was now wielded in the most capable of hands.

The hands of a Knight.


End file.
